


Sexting

by Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Concientización, Drama, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sad, Tragedy, Violencia, Violencia Intrafamiliar, Yaoi, acosoescolar, boylove, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 167,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin/pseuds/Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin
Summary: —¿Qué podría pasar?—pensó y envió esa foto.
Relationships: Barry Kahn/Zeshin, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 11





	1. Nuevos amigos

Gine apagó la radio para después apagar el coche. Recién se había estacionado en el garaje de su casa; había sido un largo día de trabajo y ya estaba anocheciendo. Le agradaba la idea de que por fin estaría en su hogar, cenaría algo y podría irse a descansar. Entró a su vivienda y cerró la puerta. Vio a sus dos hijos en la sala, ambos sentados en el sofá, además traían su celular en la mano, enviando mensajes. A decir verdad ya se había acostumbrado a ello, incluso se le hacía raro que no lo llevaran.

—Hola, hijos—los saludó.

—Hola, mamá—saludó el menor de los Son sin despegar la vista de su teléfono.

—¿Qué quieren para cenar?—preguntó desde la cocina.

—Yo no tengo hambre, ¿y tú, Rad?—preguntó a su hermano, pero éste no contestó—. Rad—le volvió a llamar, pero seguía sin escucharlo—. ¡Raditz!—alzó más la voz y le dio una pequeña patada para que reaccionara.

—¡Auch! ¿Qué quieres, cabeza de palmera?—respondió de mala manera.

—¡Oye!—hizo un pequeño puchero infantil—. Mamá preguntó que qué querías para cenar—le dijo.

—No tengo hambre—respondió y volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla de su aparato electrónico.

—Estamos bien, mamá. Gracias—le dijo en voz alta para que escuchara.

Un hombre entró a la vivienda, tenía puesto un traje de color negro, llevaba una corbata roja y zapatos lustrados de color negro. Se veía sumamente apuesto, además de varonil: sus facciones faciales eran de un adulto guapo, pero tenía unas cuantas cicatrices que lo hacían lucir muy masculino.

—Ya llegué—avisó.

—Bardock, ¿qué quieres para cenar?—decía la mujer llegando con él. Se paró frente al hombre y le dio un casto beso de bienvenida.

—¿Puedes cocinar la carne? Tengo mucha hambre—dijo. Se quitó el saco y lo colgó en el perchero que estaba a un lado de la puerta.

—Estaba pensando en guardarla para mañana…—dijo un poco apenada de no poder cumplirle a su marido.

—¿Y por qué hasta mañana?—preguntó con un tono de confusión, pero la mujer sólo sonrió. El hombre se acercó al sofá, del lado donde se encontraba su hijo menor—. Ah, creo que ya recordé—abrazó al menor, quien sonrió ante el contacto—. Mi hijo se va a graduar—dijo y le alborotó su cabellera.

—Sólo es la primaria…—dijo sonriendo.

—Pero significa que entrarás a la secundaria. Y esos fueron los mejores momentos en mi adolescencia, y creo que lo serán para ti. Podrás conseguirte una novia linda, salir a fiestas con tus amigos…

—Papá—lo interrumpió el menor—, sabes que no me gustan las fiestas… _ni las chicas_ …—le dijo un poco apagado, pero pensó lo último.

Goku no tenía el menor interés en el sexo femenino, al contrario, le parecía insoportable la actitud que mantenían muchas de las niñas de su edad; a su madre la respetaba y admiraba, ya que ella tenía una actitud decidida y recta, firme en su comportamiento. ¿Pero ellas? Ellas lo único en lo que pensaban era: chicos, zapatos, moda, muchachos, más zapatos, ropa linda, que no se les rompan sus uñas, conseguir un novio, hablar de “temas de chicas”, más zapatos…

E, independientemente de eso, incluso aunque conociera a alguien que no fuera así, no le tomaría el más mínimo interés en que lo suyo se convirtiera en algo más que una simple amistad.

Pero con los muchachos…

Sí, tenía amigos y a ellos no los podría ver nunca de otra manera, pero otros…

Jamás les mencionó a ellos su homosexualidad, y tampoco se arrepentía, no quería que ellos se enteraran. ¿Qué pensarían de él si ahora dice que es gay, si desde siempre fueron muy unidos, tanto que podían cambiarse totalmente de ropa en una pequeña habitación cuando les tocaba hacer deportes en la escuela? Porque, aunque no tuviera otras intenciones, dudaba mucho que pudieran entrar en razón.

—Eso es lo de menos. Ya verás que te animarás y cuando vayas a una fiesta te gustarán—se dirigió hacia la cocina para ir a comer algo.

El menor volvió a ver su celular, y empezó a revisar sus mensajes, captando su atención uno proveniente de un amigo suyo.

_Activo(a) hace 1 hora_

**Krillin Sato:** Goku, mañana te kuento algo ke akabo d descuvrir ase pokito

_Enviado hace 2 horas_

— _Me pregunto qué querrá decirme. Quizás se conecta más tarde, le gusta desvelarse, tal vez si le envío un mensaje me lo responda antes de que me vaya a dormir…_ —pensaba. Pero antes de realizar aquello que tenía planeado, su madre le llamó.

—Hijo, tu padre dice que podríamos ir a cenar mañana a donde tú quieras para festejar, ¿qué dices?—preguntó la mujer asomándose desde la puerta del comedor.

—¿Eh? Sí, mamá—dijo.

—Bien. Ve a dormir ya, tienes que levantarte temprano para alistar todo—le dedicó una sonrisa y se dirigió a atender a su marido.

Goku subió las escaleras y caminó a su cuarto. Se cepilló los dientes y se recostó en su cama. La habitación era iluminada únicamente por la luz que desprendía la pantalla de su teléfono, además del escaso brillo de la luna que se adentraba por su ventana.

Revisaba animadamente las imágenes que compartían sus amigos, hasta que recibió un mensaje. No lo abrió, solamente revisó el remitente, y al verlo puso una mueca de disgusto.

— _Es Milk… si sigo conectado se molestará si no le contesto, pero no quiero hablar con ella…_ —pensó. Cerró su cuenta, apagó la pantalla de su celular, lo colocó sobre su mesita de noche y se acomodó para dormirse—. _Si pregunta mañana, le diré que me desconecté antes de verlo, lo bueno es que no lo abrí…_

Antes de dormir, a su mente de nuevo vinieron los recuerdos de lo que hasta hace un rato estaba pensando, sobre ese “detallito” insignificante que sólo él sabía. Tenía miedo de la reacción que tendrían sus amigos cuando descubrieran que él es gay, por ello no quería decirles nada, pero en ocasiones sentía la necesidad de decirlo a alguien, como si en su interior no pudiera acumularse más ese secreto y estallaría si no lo contaba.

¿Y su familia? También tenía miedo de que se enteraran, sobre todo de su padre. Su mamá era una mujer bondadosa, que sabía que lo apoyaría sin importar nada, pero su papá era todo lo contrario. Él llegaba a ser muy obstinado, sobre todo si se trataba de que a los hombre sólo le pueden gustar las mujeres y viceversa; entendía que porque una mujer se puede embarazar y blablablá, pero lo suyo era una completa homofobia. ¿La razón? Simple: también había donceles; y aunque sólo uno de cada mil varones nacidos tenía esta particularidad, contaba como excusa de que para el amor no había géneros, y que una de las partes pudiera quedar preñado era un punto extra.

También por esa razón no había conseguido pareja; como no le gustaban las mujeres, no había tenido novia, y como sólo él sabía de sus gustos no pudo conseguir novio… Claro que se fijaba en los chicos, pero tampoco se había enamorado lo suficiente como para poder expresar un “Te amo”.

Ya no quiso atormentarse con sus dudas y pensamientos, así que cerró los ojos y dejó llevarse por el sueño que tenía, perdiéndose en ese paraíso donde, si todo marchaba bien y no tenía pesadillas, podía ser muy feliz, olvidarse del mundo real y de todos los problemas, vivir un pequeño transcurso de vida a como él quisiera, moldear su destino a como quisiera sin tener que preocuparse de los demás.

***

La alarma no parecía querer apagarse, su agudo sonido retumbaba en la habitación, y hacía eco al chocar con los muros. Pesadamente, Goku tomó el despertador y desactivó la alarma. La volvió a colocar en la mesita y se volvió a acurrucar. Su cansancio era demasiado, que parecía que casi caía en aquel manto llamado sueño.

Sí, casi, ya que la alarma de las 5:05 a.m. sonó, por lo que pesadamente volvió a desactivarla. Igual que la ocasión anterior, sonó la de las 5:10 a.m., así que sin muchas ganas la desactivó y se puso de pie. Tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño de su habitación, donde tomó una larga ducha para despabilarse y que se le quitara ese sueño.

Salió únicamente con esa toalla enredada alrededor de la cintura, comenzó a buscar ropa en su armario y se vistió. Se “peinó”, o al menos eso intentó, ya que su cabellera no parecía perder su alborotada forma ni aplicándole todo el fijador del mundo.

Bajó y se encontró a su madre preparando el desayuno, la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en la silla que siempre usaba. Su cansancio era evidente, y la mujer obviamente lo notó. Así que, para animarlo, comenzó la conversación.

—¿Listo para hoy?—le preguntó sin voltear a verlo, concentrando su vista en lo que cocinaba.

—Supongo… aunque tengo mucho sueño… Mamá, ¿y si no voy?—preguntó mientras colocaba sus brazos sobre la mesa y apoyaba su cabeza en éstos.

—¿¡Cómo de que si no vas!? —preguntó la mujer volteando y apuntando hacia él con una palita de madera, asustando al menor—. Irás. No por nada te esforzaste tanto en conseguir el primer lugar de generación, de seguro te premiarán o algo… Además, no me puse a cocinar tan temprano por nada, así que vas a ir y se acabó—dio media vuelta y continuó con sus labores.

Su agotamiento se desvaneció por el susto que le dio haber visto a su mamá así de molesta tan temprano, por lo que se decidió por no volver a decir algo como eso.

—Tu abuelo Turles vendrá a cenar con nosotros —le dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio. El rostro del menor se iluminó por completo.

—¡¿En serio vendrá?!—exclamó emocionado.

—Sí. Ahora come, mientras voy a despertar a tu hermano —colocó un plato con hot-cakes delante del menor y llenó un vaso con agua, por lo que el menor rio.

—Mojarás a Raditz de nuevo, ¿verdad? —preguntó riendo.

—Es la única manera de que se despierte… —dijo y salió de la cocina.

Goku se quedó ahí, sonriendo porque su familia se reuniría de nuevo.

***

Como era de esperarse, Goku recibió un pequeño reconocimiento por su alta calificación académica y sus continuos primeros lugares de grupo. Toda su familia había ido a la ceremonia de graduación, observando muy bien cada detalle de todo; todos excepto uno, ya que Raditz la mayoría del tiempo se estuvo peleando con el nudo de la corbata y no prestó atención a casi nada.

Los jóvenes, una vez terminó todo, se comenzaron a despedir. Los abrazos, el llanto y las palabras cursis no se hicieron esperar. El joven Son se acercó a sus amigos, Krillin y Yamcha, para despedirse.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver?—preguntó el más bajito.

—Claro, Krillin. Aunque estés en otra secundaria no querrá decir que dejaremos de ser amigos. ¿Verdad, Goku?

—Sí. Tal vez yo esté con Yamcha pero seguiremos viéndonos—afirmó el de cabellera alborotada.

Una jovencita pelinegra, de cabellera lacia y con flequillo se acercó a ellos. Se abrazó a Goku y comenzó a decir:

—Goku, te voy a extrañar mucho—estaba muy aferrada a su cuello, como si no quisiera soltarse. El joven Son estaba desesperado por quitársela de encima, pero parecía que sin importar lo que hiciera jamás la desprendería; y sus amigos sólo reprimían una carcajada al ver la reacción de su amigo.

—Ehm… Milk… etto… tengo que ir al baño—mintió. La pelinegra lo soltó y así el joven pudo correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el baño de los varones.

—Yamcha, a ti también te extrañaré mucho—dijo y lo abrazó de la misma manera que al otro, casi sofocándolo.

—Yo iré con Goku—dijo y se fue rápidamente de ahí, para evitar que casi lo ahorcara como a sus dos amigos.

Al llegar, pudo verlo recargado en los lavabos, sonriendo.

—Me libré de ella—decía alegre.

—No entiendo por qué la evitas, ella es muy bonita—dijo sin mucho interés.

—Oye, Krillin, quería preguntarte… ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?

—Ah, cierto, casi lo olvido—sacó su móvil y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. El otro lo hizo y pudo ver que abría una página de internet—. Esta página me la mostró un amigo.

—¿Y de qué es o qué?—preguntó confundido.

—Es para conocer gente nueva—respondió así como así.

—¿Y por qué me la muestras?

—Nada más… Creí que te interesaría. Además, no necesariamente tienes que colocar una imagen o toda tu información personal, sólo basta con tu nombre. Digo, en una de esas hasta consigues pareja—dijo. Apagó su celular y le entregó un papel que sacó de su bolsillo—. Ahí está escrita la dirección por si te interesa. Tengo que irme ya, nos vemos, amigo—dijo y salió del baño, dejándolo solo.

Goku miró el papel y se quedó pensativo.

— _Quizás no sea tan malo como creo…_

***

La tarde pasó rápida, fueron a un restaurante a comer y regresaron a casa. Al menor le daba mucho gusto que su abuelo Turles los haya acompañado, que se la pasó muy animado todo el tiempo. Se despidieron de él al anochecer y éste tuvo que partir. Pero, a la hora de que todos estaban dormidos, el menor se encontraba aún despierto, pensativo. “ _Es para conocer gente nueva_ ”, las palabras de su amigo sonaban en su mente. “ _Quizás, en una de esas, consigues pareja_ ” se volvió a escuchar.

— _Bueno, sólo para ver de qué se trata…_ —pensó.

Tomó su celular y abrió el navegador, escribió la dirección de esa página web y esperó a que cargara. Se registró, escribiendo solamente su nombre: Son Goku. Omitió su primer nombre, Kakarotto, para evitar dar datos de más. Y, en intereses, colocó “hombres”, para evitar así que las mujeres desesperadas en busca de pareja le enviaran mensajes. Su edad, dieciocho años, ya que aunque tuviera doce si lo escribía no podría entrar, era sólo para adultos.

Una vez acabado el registro, comenzó a navegar, observando que había al menos varias docenas de personas que se llamaban como él facilitándole que su amigo jamás se enterara de que era gay por la información que puso. De pronto las solicitudes comenzaron a llegar, así que aceptó todas, excepto la de las mujeres. Minutos después un mensaje se abrió, perteneciente a un tal “Broly”, lo abrió y vio:

**_Broly_ ** _: Hola, lindo_

Se sonrojó al leer ese “lindo”, ya que nunca le habían llamado así.

**_Son Goku:_ ** _Hola_

Su conversación dio inicio así, provocando que Goku se sintiera cada vez más en confianza por la manera en que Broly le escribía, contándole él ya varias cosas de su vida. El menor de los Son sentía que ese muchacho, que en su perfil decía tener dieciocho años, era una buena persona.

**_Broly:_ ** _¿Y qué edad tienes? Yo tengo 15, pero como la página sólo la pueden usar mayores de edad tuve que mentir poniendo que tenía 18_

**_Son Goku:_ ** _Yo también, en realidad tengo 12_

**_Broly:_ ** _Somos chicos malos XD_

**_Son Goku:_ ** _Jajaja_

Con cada comentario que él hacía provocaba que el menor se sintiera más a gusto y le escribiera con tranquilidad, bajando su guardia, pensando que esa página no era mala.

Pasaron las horas, los días y las semanas, en las cuales ambos conversaban mucho. Goku creía que él era un buen amigo, se sentía muy bien al hablar con él. Faltaban solamente dos semanas para el regreso a clases, el tiempo se la había pasado volando. Sólo él y su teléfono, él charlando plácidamente con ese “muchacho”.

**_Broly:_ ** _¿Y por qué no tienes foto de perfil? Yo no tengo porque soy muy guapo y me podrían invadir mi perfil con solicitudes de mucha gente_

**_Son Goku:_ ** _Jajaja La verdad es que no quisiera que mis amigos supieran que yo prefiero a los hombres, ellos son un poco… homofóbicos…_

**_Broly:_ ** _Qué lástima, la verdad yo también paso por lo mismo. Aunque me gustaría saber cómo eres… ¿Si yo te mando una foto mía, tú me envías una tuya?_

Goku lo pensó un poco, dudando en si debía hacerlo o no. Su mente decía que no, pero a la vez creía que quizás podría tener una relación con él ya que, al parecer, también tenía que ocultar sus gustos. Aparte de que le agradaba demasiado, pensando que todos sus comentarios eran divertidos, cosa que le gustaba en una persona. Algo dudoso, respondió.

**_Son Goku:_ ** _Está bien_

Esperó varios minutos, para después ver que Broly le había enviado otro mensaje, con una foto adherida. Al abrirla, se sorprendió tanto. Él había pensado que ese “Soy muy guapo y me podrían invadir mi perfil con solicitudes de mucha gente” era broma, pero pudo comprobar que no. En la imagen aparecía un adolescente de cabellera negra y un poco larga, muy apuesto; Goku se sonrojó al ver esa imagen, pensando que realmente le gustaría un novio como él.

**_Broly:_ ** _Tu turno, lindo_

El menor buscó en su galería la imagen donde saliera mejor, así que le envió una de cuando fue a un paseo, estaba vestido con una playera blanca y tenía unas gafas negras acomodadas sobre su cabeza, sonriendo viendo hacia al frente, con esos ojos negros e hipnotizantes.

**_Broly:_ ** _Vaya, eres muy lindo… aunque…_

**_Son Goku:_ ** _¿Qué sucede?_

**_Broly:_ ** _Nada, sólo que te verías más sexy sin ropa_

El menor se sonrojó todavía más ante esa insinuación, sintiendo que si le parecía atractivo a él las cosas iban por buen rumbo.

Pero… no sabía quién era el que estaba al otro lado de la red. Sí, decía llamarse “Broly”, pero ¿qué aseguraba que era así? Nada…. Y, lamentablemente, el joven Son no se daba cuenta de ello. Estaba como cegado... Se estaba dejando llevar…

**_Son Goku:_ ** _Gracias…_

**_Broly:_ ** _¿Me envías una foto sexy tuya? Anda, y yo te envío una…_

**_Son Goku:_ ** _No sé… es que… no soy tan lindo como tú crees…_

**_Broly:_ ** _Anda… mira, deja que yo te envíe una foto para ver si te animas…_

Goku esperó unos segundos, y luego le llegó esa imagen. Su rostro adquirió un color carmesí al ver a Broly así, completamente desnudo; su cuerpo estaba muy bien trabajado y se veía completamente sexy y provocativo.

**_Broly:_ ** _Es tu turno, lindo_

**_Son Goku:_ ** _Es que… no estoy muy seguro… lo siento…_

_//Visto a las 23:14_

Le extrañó mucho ese “Visto”, si siempre contestaba inmediatamente.

_—¿Se habrá molestado_?—pensó.

**_Son Goku:_ ** _¿Estás enojado, Broly?_

**_Broly:_ ** _Un poco. Lo que me molesta es que yo sí me atreví a mostrarme así ante ti y tú ahora dices que no quieres._

**_Son Goku:_ ** _Es sólo que…_

Hasta en eso, no sabía ni qué decirle con exactitud para excusar su actitud.

**_Broly:_ ** _¿Qué cosa? Mira, te diré algo. Yo te la envíe para que supieras que realmente estoy, por así decirlo, comprometido contigo. Tenía pensado pedirte que fueras mi novio en unas semanas que ya nos conociéramos mejor. Pero veo que tú no tienes el interés._

Tal vez fue el hecho de que necesitaba amor, por así decirlo; uno que sus padres ni su familia no podían darle. Tal vez el hecho de que tuviera que esconderse de todos al tener que admitir sus gustos. Quizás solamente quería saber qué se sentía tener una pareja, aunque a ésta no la conociera en persona y viva a cientos de kilómetros de él. Y, sumado con el sueño acumulado por las constantes noches de desvelo acumuladas por hablar con él, fueron contra-restando su lógica, sustituyéndola por una maldita droga venenosa y traicionera llamada enamoramiento.

**_Son Goku:_ ** _Está bien, lo haré. Sólo dame un minuto._

***En otro lugar***

Un hombre de al menos treinta años se encontraba sentado frente a su computadora, hablando cómodamente por chat con un tal “Son Goku”. Su sonrisa se extendió aún más cuando leyó “Está bien, lo haré. Sólo dame un minuto”; tal parece que tanto fue su regocijo que no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada que resonó en esa pequeña y oscura habitación.

— _Otro más a la lista. Los niños a esta edad son tan estúpidos, más los que “necesitan amor” y sobre todo si les hablas con palabras bonitas_ … Jajaja—pensó e inmediatamente carcajeó, causando un escalofriante eco.

***En la casa de la familia Son***

— _Sólo una foto y ya, no es tan malo. Si no se la envías perderás todo el progreso que has tenido para que tú y él sean novios_ —se decía mentalmente.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño con su móvil en la mano. Destapó el espejo grande que había dentro, ya que, como no lo necesitaba, lo había cubierto con una sábana. Se fue desvistiendo lentamente, hasta que ya estaba completamente desnudo. Encendió la cámara de su celular y se colocó frente al espejo. Sonrió y se tomó una fotografía, la observó y creyó que era adecuada, ya que aparecía su cuerpo completo.

Se volvió a vestir y se fue a acostar de nuevo. Respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse un poco.

— _A ti te gusta Broly, y él hizo eso por ti, debes regresarle el favor. Y si no lo haces, podría molestarse y jamás serías su novio, y eso es lo que querías desde hace mucho tiempo…_ —pensaba.

Dudó un poco, pero después volvió a buscar el lado “positivo”.

— _Tal vez jamás lo conozca en persona, o al menos no hasta que crezca, y esto es lo más cercano que podría estar con él, ¿no? Además…_

Tomó una larga pausa para después sonreír levemente.

—¿ _Qué podría pasar_?—pensó y envió esa foto.


	2. Consecuencias

****

**_Broly:_ ** _Wow, eres hermoso… Mi pequeño…_

**_Son Goku:_ ** _Gracias, Broly…_

El menor de los Son se sonrojó al máximo, creyendo que era un gran avance que él creyera que es hermoso de ese modo. Dio un bostezo, sus constantes desvelos le estaban causando un gran cansancio que, a pesar de no ser muy evidente, estaba ahí. Sus párpados se sentían cada vez más pesados, y sus ojos se irritaban por la luz que emitía su celular.

**_Son Goku:_ ** _Broly, tengo mucho sueño. ¿Te parece si hablamos mañana?_

**_Broly:_ ** _Claro, mi pequeño. Descansa, que tengas una linda noche. Nos escribimos mañana. Te amo <3_

Se desconectó, cerró los ojos y una enorme sonrisa invadió su rostro. Realmente estaba demasiado feliz por lo que acababa de leer. “Te amo”, “Te amo”, “Te amo”… En su mente aparecían una y otra vez las imágenes de ese último mensaje. “Te amo”…

Luego de unos minutos cayó rendido y se dejó llevar por el sueño, estaba muy feliz y ansiaba con que el día de mañana llegara para poder volver a hablar con ese muchacho por el cual estaba comenzando a sentir cosas especiales.

***

Han pasado varios días, y Goku no se ha sentido muy bien. Sus padres lo notaron pero por más que querían indagar, él no les daba una respuesta creíble, sólo un “estoy bien, no es nada”. ¿La razón? Simple: Broly no ha vuelto a hablar con él.

Estaba preocupado por él, ni siquiera se había conectado desde que se despidió de él aquella noche. Lo extrañaba un poco, se estaba enamorando de él. Sí, estaba en proceso, sólo faltaba poco para que sintiera la necesidad de expresarle un “te amo”. Y ahora que no podía hablarle sentía cierto vacío en su interior.

Gine, como método para alegrar a su pequeño a quien notaba demasiado decaído, le dio dinero y lo llevó a él y a Raditz a la feria, donde los dejó a ambos para que se divirtieran juntos. Y había funcionado, mientras su hermano mayor coqueteaba con chicas, él se había ido a la montaña rusa, los carritos chocones y a la rueda de la fortuna donde conoció a un muchacho llamado Lapis, con quien ahora se encontraba en lo alto de aquella atracción.

—¿Entonces se fue y te dejó solo?—preguntaba algo divertido aquel joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, tenía además una sonrisa linda y llevaba aretes en las orejas. Éste tenía su cabellera algo larga, y su mirada tenía un “no sé qué” cautivador.

—Sí… Pero no es la primera vez que pasa—decía entre risas.

—Goku, me sorprende que tu hermano sea así. Digo, mi hermana me abandona por ir a comprar zapatos y ropa, ¿pero que no se supone que él te debía cuidar?

—Sí… Espera, ¿tienes una hermana?

—Sí, somos gemelos… ¿por?

—Se llama Lazuli, ¿verdad?

—¿La conoces?

—Sí, un amigo mío estaba enamorado de ella, pero jamás le hizo caso—dijo riéndose.

—Sí, ella es un tanto… especial…—empezó a reír. Colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y suspiró.

—Oye… ¿Y por qué te dicen “Número 17”?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Ah, eso… Bueno, como sabes tengo 18 años, y hace un año, en la preparatoria, entré al equipo de futbol soccer de la escuela. Yo anoté el gol en el último minuto del partido que nos hizo ganar el campeonato. Muchos gritaban “sí, el número diecisiete”, ya que ese era el número de mi camiseta. Desde entonces me llaman así…

—Vaya… —dijo sonriendo. Se le quedó viendo unos segundos, sorprendido del gran parentesco que tenía con la rubia que conocía. Él abrió los ojos y vio que el menor lo veía, así que sonrió un poco. Goku se sintió descubierto, así que bajó la mirada mientras un tenue rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

—Goku… Eres muy lindo…—se acercó a él, lo tomó de la barbilla y lo vio a los ojos. El menor se sonrojó todavía más—. Demasiado lindo…—acercó sus labios a los suyos, pero sin tocarlos, dejando sólo dos centímetros de distancia, lo suficiente para que compartieran sus respiraciones—. Pero…—se separó de él y se acomodó de nuevo en su lugar—, soy demasiado mayor para ti, esperaré unos años para enamorarte—le guiñó un ojo y volteó a ver hacia arriba, para disfrutar del resto del pequeño recorrido de esa atracción.

El de ojos negros simplemente volteó hacia abajo, intentando regular su respiración agitada, calmar su corazón enloquecido y que se apagara el calor en su rostro. Sonrió un poco, por un momento se olvidó de su amorío virtual y se dejó llevar por el momento, por la realidad.

—¿De verdad crees que soy lindo?—levantó la mirada y buscó sus ojos. 17 volteó a verlo, le sonrió, se hizo hacia un lado de aquel asiento y, con una seña, le indicó que se sentara a su lado. Él obedeció, así pudo abrazarlo por la cintura.

—Sí, eres demasiado lindo—le besó la mejilla y lo atrajo hacia sí, para que se recostara en su pecho. Estaban entre sentados y recostados, viendo el gran panorama que tenían desde esa altura—. Te enamoraré tan sólo cumplas 15…

—¿En tres años?—alzó una ceja con un poco de confusión.

—Aunque físicamente no lo parezcas, eres un niño todavía, podrían meterme a la cárcel—suspiró y le comenzó a acariciar su cabellera.

—Un niño…—murmuró un poco molesto.

—Por mientras seré tu amigo… Así podremos conocernos… ¿Está bien, pequeño?

Fue en ese momento en el cual recordó a su amigo. Su “te amo” seguía presente en su mente, pero había algo que le hizo sentir un poco mal. Si bien estaba comenzando a enamorarse de Broly, no tenía por qué estar en esa posición con Lapis, pero a su vez le agradaba la calidez que le brindaba estar a su lado. Además, está el hecho de que las cosas iban demasiado bien, que dudaba querer arruinar todo sólo por un amor que podría ocurrir tan sólo dentro de años. Pero existían demasiadas contradicciones, en las cuales no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que quedaba del paseo.

***

El recorrido terminó, ambos jóvenes bajaron y caminaron hacia la salida del parque. La mirada de Goku estaba clavada en el suelo, seguía pensativo en su situación.

—¿Te sientes bien?—le preguntó su nuevo amigo. Se le quedó viendo unos segundos, después le acarició su alborotada cabellera y sonrió de medio lado. Suspiró con pesadez y pasó su brazo alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo—. ¿Hay alguien más aparte de mí, verdad?—dedujo.

—Algo así. Aún no somos nada, pero creo que lo quiero…—levantó la mirada y lo vio a los ojos—. Yo…

—Shhh… no digas nada más… Entiendo… Sólo que realmente creí que había hecho un progreso contigo. Pero ya vi que no. En fin, eso no quita que serás mi amigo—le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió—. Tengo que ir a casa, nos vemos luego—se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

El menor sonrió un poco mientras caminaba por la banqueta. Su casa no estaba muy lejos, y aún no anochecía, el cielo tenía unas tonalidades doradas y el viento era algo cálido. Mientras iba por el pavimento, vio un auto estacionado cerca, éste era de color negro y los vidrios laterales estaban polarizados.

Cuando pasó por un lado, observó que el vidrio estaba abajo, así vio al sujeto que estaba sentado dentro, compartieron miradas, pero inmediatamente el menor volteó a ver al suelo y apresuró el paso. Ese hombre tenía cabellera de un profundo color negro, era un poco alborotada y sin una forma fija, sus ojos eran de un color negro y sus facciones eran de un hombre maduro. Su rostro se veía demasiado amenazador, la cicatriz en su rostro y su ojo izquierdo cerrado a causa de esa herida ya cerrada era intimidante. Sin saber por qué, sintió un escalofrío en toda su columna vertebral.

—¿Por qué no te esperaste, Kakarotto?—le reclamó su hermano cuando llegó a su lado, quien tenía su cabellera aún más alborotada de lo normal.

—Lo siento, es sólo que creí que te tardarías más. Por cierto, no creí que habría sanguijuelas aquí—le dijo insinuador.

El mayor se tocó el cuello, donde tenía varias marcas y residuos de lápiz labial. Sonrió orgulloso.

—Soy un galán, eso es lo que pasa.

—Sí, claro—dijo con un tono sarcástico, aunque en el fondo tenía que aceptar que sí era apuesto, y tenía gran facilidad para relacionarse con las chicas y llegar a segunda base rápidamente con ellas.

—Como sea… ¿Quieres ir a otro lado? Puedo llevarte al cine si quieres.

—No, estoy bien. Aunque tengo hambre—empezó a reír nerviosamente y su hermano le dio un zape, provocando que se quejara del dolor.

—¡¿O sea que vine corriendo porque no quería que te pasara nada, cuando tú sólo querías comer en casa?!

—Ay, puedo ir solo. Estaré bien—respondió entre quejidos.

—No me perdonaría que te pasara algo, cabeza hueca. Sabes que me importas mucho—le dijo. Le revolvió la cabellera y le sonrió de medio lado.

—Si tú quieres podemos ir a otro lado…

—No, déjalo. Además, le prometí a mamá que te llevaría antes de las diez.

***

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron a su hogar, donde los esperaba su madre con comida deliciosa ya servida en la mesa. Ambos comieron, y el menor se dirigió a su habitación. Era viernes, y el próximo lunes sería su primer día de clases. Se dispuso a dormir, pero antes de cerrar los ojos, quiso intentar una última vez más aquello en lo cual estaba pensando mucho últimamente.

Tomó su celular, e ingresó a la página. Su rostro se iluminó por completo al leer la notificación: “ _Tienes un mensaje nuevo de Broly_ ”. Abrió inmediatamente la bandeja de entrada y los mensajes de ese muchacho. Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco al ver aquello que le había enviado.

**_Broly:_ ** _Bebé, mándame un video sexy tuyo._

Estaba completamente extrañado por ese mensaje. Aquel Broly al cual recordaba jamás le escribiría algo así.

**_Son Goku:_ ** _¿Eh?_

**_Broly:_ ** _Lo que entendiste, putito. Más te vale que me envíes un video sexy de ti, si no enviaré tu foto a todos tus conocidos. Y es mejor que te apresures._

El menor de los Son se puso completamente nervioso. ¿Por qué aquel muchacho del cual se estaba enamorando ahora actuaba de esa manera? ¿Acaso alguien más hackeó su cuenta, y ahora le enviaba esas cosas? ¿O… quizás siempre fue así y ahora mostraba su verdadero ser?

**_Broly:_ ** _Te estoy esperando, putito. Apresúrate._

Goku sentía una gran presión en su pecho. Su mente no podía pensar con claridad. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales le eran imposibles retener. Estaba algo asustado por lo que podría pasar. Suspiró hondo, no podía dejar que alguien más viera esa imagen que le envió, pero todavía tenía suficiente dignidad como para rebajarse a enviarle un video suyo. Además, cabía la posibilidad de que no pudiera hacer eso con lo cual lo estaba amenazando.

**_Son Goku:_ ** _No. No lo haré._

Observó el “Visto 11:25 p.m.”, así que inmediatamente borró toda la conversación, bloqueó a Broly, y bloqueó su cuenta en esa página. Colocó su celular sobre la mesita de noche y comenzó a llorar con cierta desesperación. En la habitación sólo se escuchaba el sonido de su respiración irregular a causa de su llanto. Tenía un poco de miedo de que algo saliera mal.

Su largo llanto acabó por dejarlo muy cansado, por lo que se quedó dormido con sus ojos hinchados, su rostro lleno de lágrimas, y con su ser algo destrozado.

Antes de dejarse llevar por aquel sueño, había pensado varias cosas. “Sí, eres demasiado lindo… Te enamoraré tan sólo cumplas 15…”. Incluso era mejor esperar tres años para una relación que lo que acababa de suceder. Le dolía que haya sido engañado de esa manera, pero ya no había nada qué hacer. Sólo rogarle a Kamisama que sólo hayan sido mentiras y que no cumpla su palabra.

***

Es lunes, y el menor de la familia salió vestido con su uniforme impecable, su apariencia lo hacía ver sumamente formal y apuesto. Pero en su mirada se reflejaba un toque de preocupación, más que nada por lo ocurrido hace unos días. No había salido de su alcoba en todo el fin de semana preocupando a su familia, sólo comía lo que su madre dejaba en un plato al otro lado de la puerta. Sólo se asomaba para tomarlo, comer un poco, y volverlo a dejar afuera. Lo que sus padres querían pensar era que sólo se trataba de la edad en la que se encontraba, sólo una etapa de la adolescencia.

—¿Desayunarás, hijo?—le preguntó su madre con gran preocupación.

—No, mamá. No tengo hambre—fingió una sonrisa y caminó hacia la puerta principal, dispuesto a irse de un vez a la secundaria.

—Bien…—dijo un poco decepcionada de no poder recibir una respuesta que le ayudara a comprender qué es lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

—Hijo…—llamó Bardock—, enorgulléceme de nuevo—volteó a verlo y le sonrió de medio lado.

Goku sonrió y asintió levemente. Salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar. Decidió olvidarse del asunto de Broly y comenzar de nuevo. Después de todo, había borrado la conversación y, junto con ella, la imagen. “Todo estará bien”, pensó por último y siguió caminando, viendo hacia el frente con una sonrisa y la mirada en alto.

Llegó a la escuela, vio a muchos alumnos dentro en los pasillos, así como también varios dentro de los salones de clase. Tan sólo lo voltearon a ver, muchos guardaron silencio, y unos pocos murmullos se hicieron presentes. A pesar de que le extrañara, siguió caminando hacia su salón correspondiente. Estaba demasiado confundido por la reacción que tuvieron todos al verlo, porque no sólo fue en la entrada, sino también en los demás pasillos por los que pasaba. Finalmente llegó a su aula y, como en las otras ocasiones, todos callaron y susurraban cosas mientras lo veían.

Se sentó en el banco de la esquina, colocó sus brazos cruzados sobre la paleta de la silla y ocultó su rostro en ellos. “¿Por qué actúan así?”, se preguntaba mentalmente.

El timbre se escuchó, el resto de los estudiantes del grupo entró a clases, y unos segundos después lo hizo el profesor. Éste, al ver a Goku, se detuvo unos segundos, miró hacia abajo y se dispuso a colocar sus cosas sobre el escritorio y dar inicio a la clase.

***

El resto del día transcurrió de la misma manera. El menor de los Son comenzó a preocuparse por sus reacciones, así como de la manera que actuaron varios cuando se intentó acercar, puesto que ellos simplemente se alejaban sin decir nada.

Algo angustiado, dejó que ese día transcurriera y, a la hora de salida, corrió a su hogar. Mientras iba por las calles, comenzó a llover fuertemente. Pero…

No le importó.

Estaba demasiado preocupado por lo que ocurrió, quería pensar que fue una broma, o que simplemente una mala pasada. Mientras la lluvia caía sobre él, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales le fueron imposibles de retener.

Cuando llegó a su casa, respiró hondo, y se dispuso a aparentar que nada ocurrió, para no preocupar más a su mamá. Abrió la puerta y entró.

—Hijo, ve a cambiarte de ropa para que no te enfermes—le dijo su madre, quien estaba vestida con una bata, correspondiente a su trabajo de doctora—. Ya me voy, ¿necesitas algo, cariño?

—No mamá, estoy bien. Gracias—respondió con voz baja viendo hacia el suelo.

—¿Kakarotto, estás bien? Has actuado muy extraño últimamente—dijo su hermano mayor llegando a su lado.

—Sí, estoy bien—dijo con el mismo tono de voz.

Deseaba por dentro que ya no siguieran preguntando más, sentía que si volvían a decir otra palabra ya no soportaría más y rompería en llanto. El dolor que sentía en su pecho era demasiado fuerte, tenía una gran presión dentro de sí. Sentía la necesidad de hablar con alguien acerca de su situación, de su orientación sexual, de que por ello entró a una página para adultos, de la manera en que se había enamorado y fue amenazado, del día de hoy en el cual todos se aislaron de él…

Pero no lo hizo. Sólo calló.

—Iré a mi habitación—dijo y caminó hacia las escaleras.

Un tono se escuchó en la sala, seguido de otros dos. Eran los celulares de Gine, Raditz y Goku. Los tres revisaron y vieron que se trataba de un mensaje. Al abrirlo, Goku se dio cuenta de que alguien le envió las fotos de su conversación con Broly, de cuando le confesó sus preferencias, de las veces en las que le dijo “te quiero”, de cuando le envió una foto de él en la playa…

Sus ojos se humedecieron completamente al ver la reacción que tuvieron su madre y hermano, al parecer a ellos le llegó también ese mismo archivo.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Alguien probablemente también envió eso a sus compañeros de escuela.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, su pulso se aceleró descontroladamente y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas al ver que no sólo a ese infeliz le había bastado con humillarlo por su enamoramiento, sino que se atrevió a enviar la foto de él desnudo.

Un último mensaje le llegó, el cual decía:

_Te lo advertí…_


	3. Adversidades

Su cuerpo estaba paralizado, su mente no quería aceptar que lo sucedido fuera real. Deseaba que todo se tratara de un sueño, uno del cual le era difícil despertar pero que a final de todo lo haría. Sus ojos dejaban caer lágrimas gruesas, y en su garganta aquel nudo que se formó amenazaba con asfixiarlo.

Su vista se nubló, poco a poco dejó de mantener control sobre su cuerpo. Sus piernas flaquearon, y por más que lo intentó no pudo mantenerse en pie. Cayó de las escaleras mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando. Quería ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo entero no respondía.

Sólo dejó de sentirlo.

Ni siquiera sintió dolor al caer hasta el último escalón. Todo se hacía lejano, borroso.

—¡Kakarotto!

***

—Bardock, ¿piensas aceptar el puesto?—preguntaba una mujer de cabellera azabache y corta, a su compañero de cubículo.

—Necesito pensarlo…—fue lo único que atinó a responder—. Fasha, vamos a la cafetería de al lado, te invito a almorzar.

Luego de que la mujer aceptara, ambos se dirigieron al local que estaba a un costado de la gran empresa en la cual laboraban. Se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana y una mesera les tomó la orden. Posteriormente, ella se fue y los dos pudieron seguir conversando.

—Necesito enviar el archivo al jefe, pero no puedo acceder a mi cuenta—dijo frustrada mientras tecleaba una y otra vez su contraseña en su computadora portátil.

—No soportas la idea de tomar cinco minutos de descanso, ¿verdad?—comentó al verla tan preocupada. La joven mesera que los atendió llegó con dos tazas de café y otros bocadillos que habían ordenado, los dejó sobre la mesa y se retiró luego de hacer una reverencia.

—Tú no sabes qué tan importante es esto. Recién lo corregí, y ahora no puedo enviarlo…—dijo sumamente molesta.

—Envíalo desde mi correo—dijo y dio un sorbo a su taza—. Yo ya envié lo que me correspondía hace una semana…

El mayor tomó la laptop, la giró hacia sí y escribió su correo electrónico y su contraseña. La volvió a dirigir hacia la mujer al ver que comenzaba a cargar la página. Mientras ella hacía lo suyo, él veía por la ventana, sonriendo levemente al ver a muchas personas correr de un lado a otro por la intensa lluvia, de cómo se cubrían con sus manos incluso sabiendo que era prácticamente inútil, y cómo los autos que pasaban a gran velocidad salpicaban de agua sucia a aquellos que esperaban el autobús al otro lado de la calle.

—Sí, ¿quieres ver su _pack?_ —decía un joven a otro que recién entraban al establecimiento. Sus vestimentas daban la impresión de adolescentes rebeldes y descuidados, usaban sus pantalones debajo de la cadera, mostrando un poco su ropa interior; llevaban playeras negras con estampados extraños, además de que eran muy holgadas y se veían sucias; lucían como delincuentes juveniles. Ambos conversaban en voz alta, sin importarles el silencio que había antes de su llegada.

—¿Y dices que te lo pasó un desconocido?—preguntó divertido.

—Sí, tienes que verlo…—respondió.

Ambos siguieron conversando después de tomar asiento en una mesa en un rincón, aunque ahora no tan alzada su voz; pero de vez en cuando estruendosas carcajadas por parte de ambos resonaban en el lugar.

El Son decidió ignorar las molestas voces chillonas de los menores. Mejor se concentró de nuevo en la ventana. Mientras veía las gotas de agua caer con gran fuerza y rapidez, su mente le permitió aclarar dudas y analizar unas cuantas ideas que llevaba toda la mañana pensando.

—Bardock…—llamó un poco tímida—. Te llegó un correo, es de un tal “Amigo Anónimo”—mencionó—. Además, tiene un archivo adjunto.

—¿”Amigo Anónimo”?—repitió desconcertado. Ella asintió, así que tomó la computadora para poder revisar a qué se refería.

La cuenta de la persona que se lo envió le era desconocida, e incluso el nombre le parecía extraño. Abrió el mensaje, era el más reciente en su bandeja de entrada. Tardó unos segundos en que se desplegara; pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que eran varias imágenes sobre una conversación. Algo dubitativo, comenzó a leer.

Sin embargo, al ver el nombre de su hijo en dicha conversación lo hizo sorprenderse aún más. Leyó cada línea cada vez más rápido, no sabía quién era la otra persona, el nombre aparecía borroso e ilegible, pero por los mensajes pudo determinar que era un varón, lo que provocó que su angustia se hiciera mayor.

_“_ Hola, lindo _”, “Hola”._

 _“La verdad es que no quisiera que mis amigos supieran que yo prefiero a los hombres, ellos son un poco… homofóbicos…”, “_ Qué lástima, la verdad yo también paso por lo mismo. Aunque me gustaría saber cómo eres… ¿Si yo te mando una foto mía, tú me envías una tuya? _”, “Está bien”._

No quería creer lo que observaba, sus puños se empuñaban a cada mensaje que veía. Vio una foto con una alteración para que luciera borrosa, pero a continuación se encontraba la de su hijo menor. Deseaba en el fondo que fuera alguien más, que existiera otro Son Goku y que le hayan enviado eso de broma. Pero no. Efectivamente, uno de los participantes en ese chat era su pequeño.

“¿Me envías una foto sexy tuya? Anda, y yo te envío una…”, **_“_** _No sé… es que… no soy tan lindo como tú crees…”, **“**_ Anda… mira, deja que yo te envíe una foto para ver si te animas _…”._

_“Está bien, lo haré. Sólo dame un minuto”._

Y lo que creía imposible, sucedió. Ahí estaba la foto de su hijo menor, su gran orgullo, su tesoro… su pequeño Kakarotto le había enviado a ese sujeto una imagen de él completamente desnudo. Por más que intentaba encontrar algo que le demostrara que no era él, simplemente no lo encontraba.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños, y su ceño se frunció completamente. La mujer, al ver la reacción en su amigo, inmediatamente decidió preguntar.

—Bardock, ¿qué te ocurre?

Pero el pelinegro no respondía. Simplemente veía con gran furia la pantalla del computador. Se levantó de la mesa, sacó su billetera, dejó dinero sobre el plato donde hace unos minutos estaban unos bocadillos, y caminó a pasos firmes hacia la salida del local.

Sin importarle las miradas confundidas de todo aquel que lo miraba pasar, se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento de la empresa. Subió a su auto y con gran molestia lo puso en marcha.

***

—Hijo, despierta…—decía angustiada la mujer mientras daba pequeños golpecitos en el rostro de Goku con intenciones de hacerlo reaccionar. Raditz limpiaba con un pequeño paño la sangre que escurría de la frente del menor, resultado del golpe que se dio al caer.

El de cabellera alborotada abrió los ojos lentamente, topándose con las miradas preocupadas de su hermano y su madre. Pero al hacerlo recordó también lo ocurrido hace unos minutos. Sus ojos de nuevo se llenaron de lágrimas, y lo único que pudo hacer era abalanzarse a su madre, abrazarla con fuerza, y llorar.

—Cariño…—susurró la mujer, dejando correr algunas lágrimas. Rodeó protectoramente a su pequeño y le besó la cabeza—. Sabes que yo siempre te apoyaría, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Kakarotto…—dijo su hermano mayor. A pesar de que se mostraba firme, su voz se oía temblorosa por ver el estado en el cual se encontraba Goku—. ¿Quién fue ese maldito mal nacido?—dijo eso último muy molesto y enojado, como si fuera a matar a alguien en ese preciso momento.

—Yo…—su garganta no dejaba escapar más que quejiditos incomprensibles.

—Tranquilízate, mi amor—pidió, sin embargo su estado era casi igual que el del menor.

—Kakarotto, dime quién lo hizo. Quiero matar con mis propias manos a ese imbécil—golpeó la pared con fuerza.

Madre e hijos se encontraban sumamente alterados. Goku no dejaba de llorar, al igual que Gine. Y Raditz, a pesar de que se encontraba afligido, estaba también sumamente enojado.

Un auto estacionándose en la cochera fue escuchado por los tres. Luego de unos segundos, la puerta fue abierta con fuerza, dejando ver a un pelinegro de cabellera alborotada furioso.

—Bardock—la mujer soltó a su hijo para acercarse a su marido, con intenciones de decirle lo ocurrido—. No creerás lo que un sujeto le hizo a nuestro bebé…

Pero el hombre no la volteó siquiera a ver, caminó a pasos firmes hacia el menor que se encontraba sentado en el último escalón de la escalera. Al llegar y estar lo suficientemente cerca de él, alzó su brazo con el puño cerrado, y lo estampó con fuerza en el rostro de su hijo.

—¿Así que te gustan los hombres?—preguntó molesto.

—¡Bardock!—la mujer se asustó al ver a su marido tratar de ese modo a Goku, sobre todo por la situación en la que se encontraban.

El menor no podía verlo a los ojos, sólo desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado mientras tocaba su mejilla enrojecida. Sabía que si él se enteraba de su orientación, sucedería algo parecido; pero en esos momentos lo que más necesitaba era apoyo por parte de él.

—Kakarotto, mírame cuando te estoy hablando—ordenó. El menor, con sumo nerviosismo a causa de todas las emociones que sentía en esos instantes, volteó a verlo a los ojos.

Ese par de orbes negros lo miraban con desprecio, molestia, incluso furia había ahí. Su padre no parecía inmutarse al tratarlo así.

Goku era carne y sangre propia de él, Bardock lo había amado desde el momento en que nació; jamás lo había negado, ni lo había abandonado por más razones que le pudieran haber dado él o su hermano; siempre había estado a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba, y había tenido el gozo de acompañarlo en sus triunfos. Siempre lo había protegido y amado más de la cuenta, era importante para él.

Entonces… ¿por qué en ese momento todo eso parecía tan adverso? ¿Por qué su padre ahora lo despreciaba con su mirada, lo lastimaba con sus palabras, y lo atacaba de ese modo?

—Kakarotto… ¿acaso eso fue lo que yo te enseñé?—el menor intentó girar su rostro, pero el mayor lo tomó del mentón con mucha fuerza para que lo siguiera mirando—. Dime, ¿hasta cuándo tenías pensado decir que no eres más que eso…?—Goku no respondió—. ¡Contesta!—soltó su mentón para después volver a golpearlo en el rostro.

—Bardock, ¡detente!—la mujer intentó acercarse, pero la mirada fría de su marido la hizo parar.

—Tú no te metas en esto, Gine—le gritó. Raditz tomó de los hombros a su madre y después se colocó frente a ella, con intenciones de protegerla en caso de que su padre enloqueciera y también quisiera atentar contra ella.

—Padre, ya basta—pidió el de cabellera larga, desesperado al ver a su hermanito siendo golpeado frente a él.

—Tú tampoco te metas, Raditz—le dijo enojado.

—Papá, yo…—intentó decir el menor. Pero Bardock sólo mostró un rostro desconcentrado, luego una leve expresión de asco se divisó en sus labios, se dirigió a él y lo vio con una expresión de desagrado y molestia, lo que lo obligó a acallar lo que quería explicarle.

***

—Bardock, no cometas una locura…—murmuraba Fasha mientras tocaba el claxon.

Luego de ver a su amigo salir completamente enojado de la cafetería, revisó qué era lo que había visto, para intentar comprender su comportamiento. Su sorpresa fue grande al divisar la serie de imágenes que había visto él. Sí, conocía a Goku desde hace mucho, incluso le agradaba ese pequeño; jamás lo creyó capaz de hacer algo como eso. Sin embargo, luego de analizarlo, cayó en cuenta de que lo que probablemente había puesto en ese estado a su compañero no fue esa imagen final, sino su maldita homofobia.

Preocupada por la reacción que pudiese tener frente al menor, tomó sus cosas rápidamente y se dirigió al estacionamiento, subió a su auto, y condujo a gran velocidad hacia la vivienda de la familia Son. Pero a mitad del camino se enfrasco en una calle con tráfico muy lento a causa de una camioneta que se había quedado sin combustible a mitad de la avenida.

—Por favor, Bardock, no cometas una estupidez…

***

—¿Qué dijiste?—preguntó—. ¿Piensas que acepto que me hayas tomado por imbécil todo este tiempo? Dime, ¿qué pretendías al hablar con ese sujeto? ¿Terminar con él en una cama de hotel cuando se conocieran? ¿Pensabas traerlo aquí para que tuvieran sexo en mi propia casa? Dime, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Tomarme por idiota al ignorar todo lo que te decía? Porque ahora me doy cuenta de que no valió la pena todos mis esfuerzos por hacerte un hombre—escupió a un costado—No eres más que una vergüenza, una decepción… Fuiste una pérdida de tiempo…

—Papá, yo no…

—Kakarotto—lo golpeó de nuevo, esta vez partiéndole el labio inferior—. Nunca más vuelvas a llamarme así… Yo ya no soy tu padre.

Goku abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos. Esas palabras, era imposible que las estuviera poniendo todas juntas y dirigidas hacia él. Su mente no acababa de procesar lo dicho, simplemente no podía.

—Bardock, ¿cómo puedes hablar así? ¡Es tu hijo!—la mujer estaba sollozando, desesperada por hacer entrar en razón al hombre.

—Ahora sólo tengo un hijo, y es Raditz—la confrontó molesto—. ¿Acaso crees que yo voy a aceptar a este desviado?—la mujer calló al escuchar esa última palabra.

—Padre…—Raditz estaba anonadado ante las fuertes declaraciones hechas por su progenitor.

—Calla, Raditz. Ve y haz tus maletas. Nos vamos de esta casa. Tú también hazlo, Gine—ordenó.

Goku seguía sentado en el último escalón, inmóvil, intentando reaccionar ante lo ocurrido. No entendía cómo era posible que su padre, el hombre que lo había apoyado siempre, ahora le daba la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba. Además, esa palabra… “ _desviado”…_ había causado una punzada fuerte en su pecho.

—¿Y qué hay de Goku?—preguntó la mujer mientras lágrimas gruesas caían por sus mejillas.

—¿Él? Yo no pienso aceptar a esa basura como carga.

—Padre, no hables así de mi hermano…

—Calla y haz tus maletas, Raditz—ordenó.

El adolescente sólo obedeció, sin saber cómo afrontar esa situación. Caminó hacia las escaleras, y al estar junto a su hermano intentó posar su mano sobre su cabeza para alborotar su cabellera, como siempre lo hacía para decirle que “él estaría ahí con él para apoyarlo siempre”, pero cuando sólo su mano estaba distanciada unos centímetros, el mayor habló.

—No te atrevas a tocarlo.

Ante eso, sólo se alejó hacia su habitación.

—¿Qué clase de persona eres, Bardock?—dijo la mujer—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Es tu hijo!—gritó.

—¡Ya te dije que no lo es!

—¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer? ¿Abandonarlo? ¡Es un niño!

—Si tan maduro se creía para hacer lo que hizo, que afronte el mundo solo.

—…—soltó una risita irónica mientras lo veía vacíamente—. Vaya hombre que eres… Pero a diferencia de ti, yo no pienso dejarlo. Sean cual sean sus decisiones, sigue siendo mi hijo. Y lo apoyaré siempre…

—¿Esa es tu decisión? Bien, tú elige pasar el resto de tu vida con ese inútil…—su primogénito llegó a donde estaban ellos con una maleta en manos, con una mirada desubicada y una expresión de desasosiego.

—Si te quieres largar, hazlo, no te detengo—dijo molesta ella—. ¡Pero no te llevarás a mi otro hijo!

—Padre, yo no quiero abandonar a mi hermano—dijo Raditz.

—Tú no digas nada. Te irás conmigo y se acabó—determinó.

—¡No te llevarás a Raditz!—gritó con desesperación.

—Yo haré lo que me plazca, mujer—le gritó, incluso peor que las veces anteriores—. Raditz se irá conmigo. Es tu decisión con quién te quedas, con nosotros o con ese desviado…—salió a pasos firmes hacia la salida. Dejó la puerta principal abierta mientras caminaba hacia su auto; subió y segundos después subió su hijo, quien no tuvo otra opción que acompañarlo.

A través de aquella cortina de agua pudo divisar a su mujer, parada en la puerta principal, observándolos. La abundante lluvia que caía no impidió que viera cómo cerraba con un portazo, dándole a entender que no iría. Ante eso, encendió el coche y lo puso en marcha.

Una vez se fueron, Gine se volvió hacia su hijo menor. Ella también se sentía devastada. En ese momento en el cual debía haber mayor unión, todo se desmoronó completamente. El hecho de haber perdido de esa manera a su esposo no era lo que le afectaba más, sino el hecho de haber perdido a su hijo mayor.

Caminó hacia Goku, quería hablar con él y hacerle ver el apoyo que le brindaría.

El de cabellera alborotada empezó a llorar descontroladamente tan sólo la mujer se arrodillo frente a él. Sus ojos derramaban abundantes lágrimas y de su garganta sólo salían gemidos a causa de su llanto. Apretaba sus puños con fuerza, y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Luego los abrió, viéndola con dolor.

—Perdóname, mamá… Te lo suplico…


	4. Lágrimas nocturnas

—No, Goku… Yo no tengo nada de qué perdonarte…—la mujer difícilmente podía hablar, toda aquella emoción del momento le provocaba un asfixiante nudo en la garganta, sobre todo ver a su bebé en aquel estado tan lamentable—. Al contrario, perdóname tú, por no darme cuenta de lo que estabas pasando, por no haber sido buena madre y que me tuvieras la confianza para acercarte y decirme cómo te sentías. Perdóname, hijo…

Gine lo abrazó protectoramente, la calidez de ese tacto ayudó a que el menor se tranquilizara un poco y comenzara a regular su respiración. Le besó la cabeza y acarició su espalda a modo de consuelo. Luego de unos eternos minutos, el menor ya calmo se separó un poco de ella para verla a los ojos.

—Mamá, tú no tienes que pedirme perdón, has sido la mejor mamá del mundo. Y yo sólo fui un… desviado…—apretó sus puños y de nuevo mostró aquella mueca de dolor.

—Pequeño, no digas eso… Tú eres mi mayor orgullo—le sonrió cálidamente y se puso de pie, tomó su brazo para que también lo hiciera y lo abrazó por sus hombros para comenzar a subir las escaleras juntos—. Ven, necesitas descansar…

—Mamá… quiero hablar contigo…—mencionó tan sólo se adentraron a la habitación del de cabellera alborotada.

—Está bien—respondió mientras el más pequeño, a pesar de estar empapado, se metía debajo de las cobijas y se acurrucaba. Tomó una silla cercana y la colocó al lado de la cama, para poder acariciar su cabellera y calmarlo, incluso considerando que ella tampoco estaba en su mejor estado.

—A mí nunca me han gustado las chicas—la expresión de tristeza no abandonaba el rostro del menor—. Me gustan los chicos.

—Eso no tiene nada de malo, cariño. Tú eres libre para amar a quien tú quieras—respondió serenamente—. ¿Y has tenido un novio lindo que no me has querido presentar?—intentó relajar la situación con aquel comentario algo pícaro, consiguió que el menor sonriera de medio lado, aliviando así un poco su alma.

—No… nadie lo supo nunca. Mamá, no les dije nada porque sabía que papá iba a reaccionar así, no sé cuál es el problema en que me gusten los hombres—miró confundido a su madre.

—Bardock vivió en una familia machista, un padre veterano de guerra, un abuelo enlistado en el ejército, una abuela criada para complacer al hombre. Su familia, no es que sea tradicional, pero sí algo estricta en ese aspecto. Por ello creció malamente con esa ideología—sacó del bolsillo de su bata dos caramelos y le entregó uno—. Están mal.

—Mamá, sé que quieres saber qué pasó en esa conversación—metió el dulce a su boca y calló unos segundos—. No lo conozco en persona, a Broly lo conocí por internet en una página de adultos que me mostró un amigo—susurró.

—¿Página para adultos? Pero, cariño, ¿cómo pudiste ingresar si eres menor de edad?—preguntó serenamente, para que no sintiera que es un regaño, sabía de sobra que lo que menos necesitaba era un reclamo.

—Mentí sobre mi edad, y tampoco coloqué foto de perfil. Empezamos a mensajearnos a diario y, de verdad, sentí que lo conocía… Y que a él tampoco le gustaran las chicas me interesó más. Es decir, era apuesto, amable, de dieciséis años, y se portaba dulce conmigo. Además me hacía reír—sonrió con nostalgia—. Habíamos intercambiado fotos para “conocernos”, yo le envié una de las vacaciones en la playa, y él una estando en su casa.

—¿Y qué pasó después?

—Me pidió una foto sexy y yo…—sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos a causa de las lágrimas que imploraban por salir—… yo se la envié, creí que así avanzaría mejor nuestra relación y que en el futuro podríamos ser pareja, no pensé bien las cosas. Los días siguientes dejó de hablarme—miró hacia la ventana—. Cuando fui a la feria con Raditz me olvidé por completo de ello, incluso conocí a un chico—sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras sonreía inconscientemente.

—A mí no me engañas Goku, te flecharon—guiñó su ojo y el menor soltó una risilla—. Háblame de él, ¿era guapo?

—Mucho…—susurró con pena, siendo esa la primera vez que hablaba de ese modo con su mamá—. Le parecí lindo, incluso me dijo que me enamoraría tan sólo cumpliera quince años, y mientras tanto seríamos amigos.

—¿Por qué a los quince años, Goku?—preguntó confundida.

—Él tiene dieciocho años—la mujer no pudo ocultar su sorpresa—. Pero era muy amable y educado… Aunque lo arruiné, no quise seguir porque yo pensaba en Broly…

—¿Y ya no lo volverás a ver?

—Supongo que no, no lo sé—miró vacíamente a su madre—. Esa noche Broly me amenazó con que, si no le enviaba un video mío, él revelaría mi foto. Borré la conversación, lo bloqueé y bloqueé también mi cuenta en esa página.

—Pero él ya había guardado evidencia de ella—dedujo su madre mientras el menor asentía decaídamente—. Goku, no te voy a regañar, ni nada de eso. Te equivocaste, sí, pero no por ello voy a despreciarte ni nada. Me preocupo por ti, eres mi hijo y te amo. Y por más errores que comentas, por más tropiezos que se te presenten en la vida, por más veces que caigas, siempre estaré ahí para ti—tomó sus manos y le sonrió sinceramente.

—Mamá, gracias—dio un pequeño bostezo y parpadeó varias veces, sintiendo su alma en paz después de liberar aquello que por tanto lo había atormentado.

—Ya duérmete, mi bello durmiente—besó su cabeza y empezó a tararear una canción, esa con la que solía dormirlo cuando era niño.

***

Tan sólo llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta con seguro y se deslizó por ésta, al estar en el suelo cubrió su boca con su mano mientras empezaba a llorar amargamente. ¿Desde cuándo su pequeño sufría y ella no lo había notado?, ¿qué clase de madre era que no inspiraba la confianza en su propio hijo para que le hablara de sus problemas? Y peor aún, ¿cómo fue que no pudo notar el dolor que sentía Goku, si al parecer era más que obvio y casi se lo gritaba?

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad la invadió, ¿y si ella hubiera estado más al pendiente de él, ese incidente jamás habría ocurrido?, ¿y si hubiera sabido antes que Goku era gay, podría haber hecho entrar en razón a Bardock y evitar aquella agresión? Tomó aire y se tranquilizó, debía ser fuerte, no por ella, sino por su hijo.

Escuchó el sonido del timbre siendo tocado de forma frenética, por lo que bajó al primer piso. Limpió inútilmente sus lágrimas con el puño de su bata y abrió la puerta. Se topó con una mujer de cabellera azabache corta, que lucía sumamente preocupada.

—Fasha, ¿qué haces aquí?—se hizo a un lado para que su amiga pasara.

—Por favor, dime que Bardock no cometió una locura—miraba a la mujer abatida con un semblante lleno de angustia.

—¿Cómo te enteraste?—preguntó en voz baja.

—Bardock y yo estábamos almorzando, le llegó un correo y después salió muy enojado. Leí lo que le habían enviado para saber qué demonios le ocurrió, y después tomé nuestras cosas para venir lo más pronto posible—miró nuevamente a sus ojos—. Por favor, dime que todo está bien.

—Lo siento, Fasha, pero no es así… —se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, sintiendo ese líquido salado deslizarse por sus mejillas—. Negó a su hijo, le dijo que era un desviado e incluso lo golpeó. Se llevó a Raditz con él. No volverá jamás.

—Oh, no…—susurró—. Se irá de la ciudad.

—No lo sé—respondió con lejanía.

—No, te estoy diciendo. Saldrá de la ciudad. Hace tiempo le ofrecieron una oportunidad de trabajo, él no sabía si aceptarla o no.

—Pff—bufó molesta—. Por mí que se vaya al demonio.

—Gine, ¿cómo está Goku?—se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

—Mal, por fin se durmió, pero… le dolió mucho lo que hizo Bardock.

—Lo siento tanto. Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ti…

—Por ahora todo está bien, gracias… Pero sí necesito que localices a ese hombre y lo convenzas de que me devuelva a mi hijo—pidió.

—Eso haré. ¿Necesitas que me quede?—la mujer negó—. Entonces te acompañaré a tu habitación, debes descansar.

A pisadas débiles y caminar lento, ambas mujeres llegaron a la habitación matrimonial de Gine. La azabache menor se recostó y perdió su mirada en el techo.

—Adiós, Gine…—dijo antes de irse y dejar a la mujer sola con su pena.

***

—Mgh, ¿dónde… dónde estoy?—se removió entre las cobijas, las cuales sintió húmedas—. ¿Eh?

Fue ahí donde recordó la tarde anterior, aquellos momentos regresaron a su mente de forma brusca, incluso pudo sentir el puño de su padre impactarse nuevamente contra su rostro. Tomó suficiente aire para evitar volver a llorar y miró la hora en su celular.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miró sus zapatos un largo rato, meditando todo lo acontecido. Tomó valor y se adentró al baño, para ducharse y dejar que sus músculos se relajaran con el agua tibia, mientras aquellas gotas delicadamente acariciaban su blanca y aterciopelada piel. Por más peso emocional que cargara y por más dolor interno que sintiera, sabía que debía ser fuerte y salir adelante.

Cerró la llave de la regadera y tomó su toalla. Tal vez sólo necesitaba que su padre se relajara para poder hablar con él y explicarle sus razones, es decir, ¿en serio sería capaz de abandonarlos? Tragó grueso al pensar en la posibilidad de no volver a ver a su padre nunca más, o peor aún, a su hermano. Se vistió y salió de su habitación. Bajó por las escaleras mientras percibía un dulce aroma a mantequilla en el ambiente.

Vio a su madre cocinando, pero lucia inquieta, cometía levemente torpezas como golpear por accidente vasos llenos de líquido en un intento de tomar algo cercano o distraerse con algún pensamiento y que se le quemara uno que otro panqueque.

—Buenos días, mamá—saludó en voz baja a la vez que se acercaba a abrazarla.

—Buenos días, cariño—besó su cabeza mientras lo aferraba con fuerza, necesitaba sentir a su hijo, transmitirle todos sus sentimientos por medio de ese abrazo y hacerle ver su apoyo.

—¿Irás al trabajo?—preguntó sin soltar su abrazo.

—Sí, cariño… Tengo que ir a trabajar—lo tomó de los hombros y lo vio a los ojos—. Pero si necesitas que me quede contigo sólo dilo y me reporto enferma.

—No, está bien… Tus pacientes te necesitan… Toma asiento, yo termino—la mujer sintió un nudo en la garganta al verse incapaz de afrontar la situación y que su hijo tuviera que asumir sus responsabilidades a pesar de ser el más afectado.

Con dolor se sentó en la silla del comedor, mientras lo veía voltear los panqueques con aquella espátula de plástico. Maldijo hacia sus adentros el ser tan débil y sentimentalista, de tener que ver a su hijo guardándose todo y aparentar fortaleza mientras que ella casi se desmorona en pedazos.

—Mamá, iré a la escuela—avisó mientras colocaba un plato con varios panqueques delante de ella.

—Hijo, no es necesario que vayas. Tómate la semana, no me molestaré si lo haces—respondió con la voz entrecortada.

—Mamá, por favor. Es el segundo día, no puedo faltar… Además, necesito distraerme con algo… —acarició su mejilla mientras forzaba una sonrisa—. Estoy bien, me hace feliz saber que te tengo, aquí, conmigo, cuando lo necesite…

—Goku, te amo hijo. Por favor, nunca más me ocultes cosas, yo siempre te apoyaré sin importar que cometas errores—tomó sus manos mientras lo veía a los ojos.

—Mamá, te prometo que nunca más te ocultaré algo—respondió y besó su frente, intentando darle la confianza a su madre de continuar con su vida a pesar de lo acontecido.

No, ninguno estaba bien, ambos intentaban ser fuertes por el bien del contrario. Aunque la verdad era que necesitaban a alguien más, necesitaban que alguien llegara en ese momento a alegrarles el momento y poder sentirse seguros. Gine necesitaba a su familia unida, deseaba que Bardock regresara y se arrepintiera de lo hecho, que fuera el eslabón fuerte que lograra mantenerlos en pie y que los ayudara a salir adelante, necesitaba que regresara su hijo mayor a cuidar a Goku cuando ni él ni ella pudieran, que lo guiara y lo comprendiera mejor que ellos, y, por qué no, también ayudarlo a ser un rebelde y que aprendiera a divertirse como un adolescente normal, para que no sufriera por esto que estaba pasando.

Mientras que Goku necesitaba que alguien más llegara a su vida, ya que, muy probablemente, sus amigos lo rechazarían cuando se enteraran de su orientación. Él necesitaba que llegara un salvador, quien lo ayudara a salir de ese hoyo depresivo en el que se encontraba, que le diera el apoyo que necesitaba; que si esa persona estaba a mitad de camino, fuera capaz de regresar con él para darle la mano y ambos llegar a su destino juntos. Sí, Goku necesitaba a ese alguien en su vida.

¿Y entonces dónde se encontraba?, ¿por qué la vida no se lo había presentado antes sabiendo lo que estaba por venir? ¿Por qué Kamisama lo torturaba de esa manera, acaso había sido malo en su otra vida o por qué ese castigo le tocó?

¿Dónde estaba ese alguien, que sería su felicidad?

***

—¡Yamcha! ¡Escúchame!—pedía al ver a su amigo evitarlo y alejarse. Caminaba alrededor del jardín de la secundaria aprovechando la hora del receso para haber visto a su amigo.

—Goku, por favor…—se detuvo y se giró a ver a quien fue alguna vez su amigo. En su rostro no había furia, enojo, o asco; nada despectivo, sino confusión—. No quiero saber tus razones, ni el porqué de tu orientación, ni las razones que tuviste para hacer aquello—no acortó su distancia, hablaba a pesar de los dos metros de jardín que los dividía—. No estoy enojado contigo, ni nada de eso, pero no me siento muy bien en estos momentos como para volver a hablar contigo, mucho menos acerca del tema.

Goku sólo bajó la mirada y dejó que se fuera. Por lo menos no lo había tratado mal, pero ¿acaso perdería a su mejor amigo por eso?

— _Prometimos ser amigos para siempre…_ —pensó al verlo irse, alejándose de él posiblemente para no volver nunca más.

Regresó con la mirada gacha a su salón de clases. Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y caminó por los corredores sin prestar atención a nadie en particular, sólo veía las líneas del suelo. Por dentro sólo pensó en cómo aquella hermosa amistad de años terminó de un día a otro por una mala decisión que tomó.

Llegó al aula y se sentó en su rincón, siendo ignorado por todos. Bueno, no del todo ignorado, obviamente notaban su presencia, pero preferían aparentar que no existía. Y claro que Goku lo sabía, y ese rechazo le dolía demasiado.

***

Fue el último en salir del salón de clases, incluso después del maestro. Se colocó el gorro y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos para salir. Al estar cruzando el portón pudo distinguir varios chicos y chicas que corrían hacia el autobús escolar y otros que lo hacían hacia los autos de sus padres. Con tristeza y sintiendo la torrencial lluvia caer sobre él, caminó hacia la parada del transporte público. Al estar ahí, se sentó en la pequeña banca a esperarlo, aquel techo de lámina evitaba un poco que la lluvia lo empapara más, pero aquel viento helado hacía de las suyas para que el agua fría llegara a él.

Muchas personas pasaban por esa cortina de agua, llevaban impermeables o paraguas, su caminar era rápido y preciso, no se detenían por nada. Excepto alguien que vestía con un abrigo y llevaba un paraguas negro también, se detuvo delante del menor. Esta persona había visto a Goku desde lejos, con aquel rostro decaído y lleno de dolor.

—Goku, ¿estás bien?—preguntó esa persona.

—¿Diecisiete?—preguntó al reconocerlo, levantó su mirada y el mayor pudo ver aquellas lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

—Goku, ¿qué tienes?—preguntó serenamente mientras colocaba su mano en su cabellera mojada.

—Yo…—un nudo se formó en su garganta. De nuevo llegó a su mente la manera en cómo lo había rechazado y, además, había perdido toda oportunidad de salir con él por lo que hizo por “cariño” a Broly.

—¿Alguien te hizo daño?—se sentó a su lado y posó su mano en su hombro.

—No, sólo… vete…—desvió la mirada y una vez más lloraba inevitablemente.

—Goku, no me iré hasta que me digas qué tienes. Si algún maldito se atrevió a lastimarte sólo dímelo y yo iré a hacerlo pagar—pero el menor no contestaba, sólo le evitaba la mirada—. ¿Goku?

El de cabellera alborotada se puso de pie y salió corriendo, sin importarle la lluvia ni que el autobús que lo llevaría a casa venía a una cuadra, sólo pensó en huir de aquel interrogatorio que le hacía aquel chico de ojos azules. Se detuvo frente a una pastelería y se adentró en el callejón de al lado, se recargó en la pared y se abrazó a sí mismo, maldiciéndose por su error y por sus tonterías.

—Goku…—susurró el de cabellera lacia adentrándose al callejón. Su respiración era agitada, evidenciando que corrió para alcanzarlo—. Pequeño…

—Vete—pidió con su voz entrecortada.

—Tranquilízate un poco—lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos y besó su frente—. Pequeño, sólo quiero ayudarte, ¿alguien te hirió?

—Quiero estar solo, ¡por favor!—su cuerpo temblaba y no precisamente de frío, su tez era pálida pero no por la baja temperatura, su mirada estaba vacía y sin brillo y no por cansancio.

—Goku, cálmate un poco—lo abrazó, transmitiéndole su calor corporal—. No te lastimaré, sólo quiero que estés bien. ¿Existe algún modo en el que pueda ayudarte?

—No… nadie puede…—susurró, luego cayó en cuenta de algo—. ¿Entonces… no lo sabes?

—¿Saber qué, pequeño?—lo vio a los ojos mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.

—No, nada—bajó la mirada—. Me dolería que te enteraras y me odiaras.

—¿Por qué te odiaría?—cuestionó confundido.

—Lo harás, cuando lo sepas—susurró con dolor—. A pesar de todo, sí me gustaste mucho, Diecisiete, perdón por no haberte podido corresponder—apretó sus puños y cerró sus ojos con fuerza—. Prefiero recordarte como un buen amigo, que recordarte tratándome mal u odiándome… Perdón por lo que haré…

—Goku, jamás te odiaría, tú me gus…—pero no pudo terminar de hablar, el puño del menor se había impactado fuertemente en su abdomen, sacándole el aire y todas esas palabras que necesitaba decirle. Cayó de rodillas mientras se abrazaba a sí y cerraba sus ojos.

—Adiós—se despidió y salió corriendo, confiado en que ahora no podría seguirlo.

El mayor intentó ponerse de pie e ir tras él, pero aquella punzada en su abdomen le impedía hacerlo. Tan sólo dio el primer paso, cayó nuevamente al frío suelo del callejón.

***

Luego de caminar por varios minutos llegó a su hogar. Su ropa empapada le daba un peso extra, mas no le importaba, sólo quería llegar y ya, olvidarse de todo, beber chocolate caliente, ver una película o leer un buen libro, lo que sea que lograra alejarlo de la realidad. Entró a la casa y vio a su madre en la cocina, cosa extraña que no pasó desapercibida para el menor.

—Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que hoy te tocaba trabajar de mañana—soltó su mochila en el suelo, la mujer sólo yacía sentada en la silla del comedor con una expresión vacía.

—Yo… no podía concentrarme, así que no quise arriesgar la vida de alguien más y pedí la semana—respondió serenamente sin voltear a verlo—. Fasha vino hace una hora, Bardock salió de la ciudad y se llevó a Raditz con él, tiene un nuevo puesto de empleo.

—Eso significa que… ¿ya no volveré a ver a mi hermano?—preguntó conteniendo las ganas de llorar al saber que su hermano mayor ya no estaría a su lado, apoyándolo como siempre lo había hecho.

—Así es, no quiere que regrese a casa y no sé exactamente dónde está para ir por él—bebió de aquella taza que tenía un cordoncillo colgando con una etiqueta de té—. Goku, tu padre me pidió el divorcio.

—¿Qué?—murmulló—. No…—de nuevo su respiración se agitó—. Perdóname, mamá. Yo no quería que nuestra familia se destruyera de este modo, yo no quería que esto pasara—la mujer sólo negó con calma la cabeza mientras le hacía una seña para que se sentara en su regazo. Así lo hizo, así que ella comenzó a arrullarlo como si fuera un bebé—. Perdón por hacer que se alejara de ti el amor de tu vida…

—Bardock no es el amor de mi vida, lo son ustedes—respondió tranquilamente—. Bardock fue un compañero de vida al que quise mucho, pero si tuviera que elegir, preferiría a mis hijos que a él—besó su cabeza y lo acunó entre sus brazos, sosteniendo sus piernas y su espalda—. No le daré el divorcio porque nos casamos por bienes separados, y como todo está a su nombre y él está enojado, no le dolería sacarnos a la calle… Pero te prometo, hijo, que tan sólo consiga un mejor puesto y ahorre algo de dinero, tú y yo nos iremos de aquí.

—Mamá, en serio lamento tanto todo esto…

—Ya, no pasa nada… Igual, tarde o temprano pasaría, por una u otra razón. Tiene problemas y no lo quiere aceptar, esa es la razón por la cual discutimos mucho—tomó la taza y bebió otro poco—. Mejor ve a descansar, lo necesitas. Yo también iré a dormir, ¿te parece?—el menor asintió—. Entonces vamos—ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia las escaleras—. Pero primero cámbiate, para que no atrapes un resfriado.

—Sí, mamá—respondió antes de adentrarse en su habitación.

Gine miró la puerta por unos segundos. ¿Cómo se supone que saldría adelante ella sola? Tenía un buen empleo, pero no ganaba lo suficiente como para mantener una casa de ese tamaño con su salario, ¿y las colegiaturas?, ¿y los gastos de luz, agua y gas?, ¿y el transporte, ya sea el autobús para Goku o la gasolina, para su auto?, ¿y los alimentos de cada día?, ¿y los artículos de higiene personal y otras cosas?

Se adentró a la habitación que alguna vez compartió con su marido. ¿Qué se supone que haría?, ella no podía con todo eso sola, necesitaba apoyo, al menos hasta que tuviera lo suficiente para poder cuidar de Goku. Respiró hondamente, lo que menos quería era preocupar a su hijo o que se sintiera culpable, le haría ver que todo estaba bien aunque tuviera que quitarse el pan de la boca por darle qué comer.

Y es que… es lo que toda madre haría, ¿no? Darlo todo por sus hijos, incluso la vida…

***

— _¿Por qué, Kamisama?_ —lloraba abrazado a sus piernas, la cobija que lo cubría no lograba transmitirle ese calor que necesitaba, quería a alguien abrazándolo, pero no tenía quién—. _¿Por qué tuve que enviarle esa foto? Ahora por eso mamá está sufriendo… todo es mi culpa…_ —limpió sus lágrimas—. _Maldito Broly, te detesto_ —tomó su teléfono y lo lanzó contra la pared, pero éste por el protector no sufrió daño—. _Todo estaba tan bien, mi familia, mis estudios, mis amigos… ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esa estupidez?_ —tomó sus brazos y comenzó a arañarlos—. _Perdí a papá, a Rad, a Yamcha y mamá sufre…_

El menor lloraba con impotencia, se sentía tan abandonado y dolido, necesitaba a alguien apoyándolo, pero no había nadie. Lo que menos quería era preocupar a su mamá, por ello no le dijo acerca de sus sospechas sobre que sus compañeros de escuela sabían sobre la fotografía, prefirió callar.

Estaba haciendo lo que todo hijo hace, ocultar sus problemas para que su mamá, la mujer a quien más ama en la vida, no se preocupara por él o se pusiera triste. Estaba haciendo un pacto con la vida por ella, se destruiría lenta e internamente con tal de que ella no sufriera por sus errores.

Miró hacia la ventana, aquella lluvia incesante seguía presente a pesar de que el reloj marcara las dos de la madrugada, se sentía el ambiente tan helado que sólo aumentaba sus deseos por encontrar a esa persona que lo ayudara a salir de ese estado, quien fuera capaz de sacarlo de su abismo y de, además, aliviar esas heridas en su corazón, calentar su alma, darle amor…

Pero, ¿dónde estaba ese alguien?

— _Kamisama, por favor… Deseo que alguien aparezca en mi vida, y que sea como mi ángel… Yo… realmente quiero conocer a quien no me dé la espalda, que esté conmigo si lo necesito. Así como lo hacían mamá y Raditz… Kamisama, nunca te pido nada, y sé que no lo merezco luego de lo que hice, pero yo… quiero conocer a alguien que me haga feliz…_ —miró con tristeza las cobijas que lo cubrían—. Sólo quiero ser feliz…


	5. Desafíos de la vida

Una nueva mañana llegó, el cielo seguía algo oscurecido a causa de las aborregadas nubes grisáceas que adornaban allá arriba. Goku, sin muchos ánimos, se levantó y tomó una ducha. Seguía pensando en su deseo de media noche: esa persona con quien pudiera ser feliz.

Soltó un suspiro, notando que se estaba dejando llevar por la ensoñación otra vez. Pero, ¿acaso tenía algo de malo soñar? Bueno, tal vez cinco minutitos no hacían daño. Pensó en esa persona, se supone que alguien estaba destinado a entrar en su vida, ¿pero quién? ¿Sería chico o chica?, ¿sería ahora o en un futuro?

Añoraba que fuera pronto, ahora más que nunca necesitaba de alguien que estuviera apoyándolo, así como lo hacían sus amigos antes del incidente. Una persona, un amigo, es lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Terminó de ducharse y salió del baño. Se vistió y colocó correctamente su uniforme, anudó la corbata viéndose al espejo. Suspiró al recordar el día en que su padre le había enseñado a anudar correctamente la corbata. En ese momento jamás pudo haber pasado por su mente que todo lo ocurrido pudiera ser posible.

Tomó aire y forzó una sonrisa, tenía que ser fuerte, por su mamá y por él. Además, ¿qué más podría pasar? Las cosas no podrían empeorar, ¿o sí?

—Hijo, ¿seguro que quieres seguir yendo a la escuela?—preguntó su madre cuando el menor entró a la cocina. El de cabellera alborotada asintió débilmente, tomó asiento frente a la mesa y miró el desayuno que su madre le sirvió. Huevo frito, tocino y un vaso con jugo de naranja recién hecho.

Se notaba el amor y esmero con el que la mujer había preparado su desayuno, le agradeció y se dispuso a degustarlo, con calma aprovechando el tiempo de sobra que tenía antes de su primera clase. La mujer se sentó frente a él, para almorzar ella también. A simple vista parecía una familia normal.

Ambos ocultaban perfectamente su dolor para que el contrario no se preocupara, aquellas sonrisas que se asomaban por sus rostros eran fidedignas, lograban engañar a la perfección. A pesar de que sus almas estaban agotadas, y de que su cuerpo pedía a gritos dejar salir todo ese dolor, aparentaban no tener nada de qué preocuparse.

—Muchas gracias, mamá—besó a la mujer en la mejilla y se colgó su mochila—. Nos vemos más tarde.

—¿No quieres que te lleve?—preguntó con esa voz tan dulce que sólo una madre amorosa tiene.

—No, caminaré. Recuerda que siempre me ha gustado ejercitarme por las mañanas.

—Oh, cierto… Bueno, ten cuidado, Goku.

—Lo tendré, mamá. Adiós.

Cuando el menor terminó de despedirse, salió de la casa y caminó por la acera, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y miró al suelo. Sonrió al recordar cuando era un niño muy hiperactivo, y que jugaba muy seguido a caminar sin pisar las líneas.

La sonrisa nostálgica no tardó en desaparecer, tenía todo para ser feliz y ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Levantó la mirada y divisó la escuela, había un grupo de chicas entrando mientras conversaban animadamente, además de otros que entraban corriendo. Incluso había quienes ya habían entrado pero salían rápidamente para fugarse.

Se adentró, y como los días anteriores, notó que había quienes volteaban a verlo y cuchicheaban a sus espaldas. Decidió ignorarlo, si quería mejorar su situación primero debía mejorar su actitud, así que mostró una sonrisa algo tímida y entró a su salón de clases.

—¡Ouch!—se quejó al golpearse contra la puerta luego de que un chico, aparentemente compañero suyo, entró rápidamente empujándolo en el trayecto. Aquel muchacho ni siquiera se disculpó, sólo lo vio y siguió su camino.

Goku tomó aire hondamente, debía calmarse si quería que su plan (sobre mostrarle una sonrisa a la vida a pesar de los desafíos) funcionara. Se sentó en un banco al rincón y sacó su cuaderno, esta vez sí quería prestar atención a clases, después de todo sería bueno seguir con su excelencia académica.

— _Tal vez así papá vuelva a estar orgulloso de mí…_ —pensó con una sonrisa esperanzada.

Tenía una gran necesidad interior de enmendar los daños causados, pero si quería eso tendría que dar su mayor esfuerzo para conseguirlo. Aunque, a final de cuentas, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que funcionaría.

Cuando el maestro entró, todos guardaron silencio y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. El docente dio los buenos días y dio inicio a las clases.

***

Miró en todas direcciones hasta que encontró el lugar ideal para almorzar. Se acercó y comprobó que no había alguna planta pequeña o florecilla que pudiera aplastar en su camino. No aceptaba la idea de dañar a un ser vivo, por más pequeño que fuera.

Goku se sentó bajo un árbol y sacó su lonchera, su madre había preparado un generoso sándwich para que comiera a la hora del receso. El menor cada vez se convencía más de que tenía a la madre más bondadosa del mundo, quien a pesar de todo le daba su apoyo incondicional y lo trataba como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mordió el emparedado y miró al cielo, parecía que llovería de nuevo a juzgar por las nubes y el clima frío. El jardín era muy espacioso, y tenía varios árboles plantados que brindaban una gran sombra. Estaba algo alejado del patio central, donde casi todos pasaban ese lapso de tiempo, los demás estaban en las canchas practicando algún deporte o en la cafetería, comiendo.

Vio a su examigo Yamcha, charlaba animadamente con otro chico. Se sintió remplazado, su amigo pelinegro ya tenía a alguien más para pasar los almuerzos. Bebió un poco del jugo de uva que llevaba y dejó de mirar en esa dirección, si seguía haciéndolo no resistiría más y comenzaría a llorar nuevamente.

Debía ser fuerte, no podía rendirse o ceder ante la vida, así lo consumiera un vacío atronador. Cerró su lonchera al escuchar el timbre, señal de que debía regresar a su aula. Comenzó a recoger el pequeño desorden hecho. Algo cayó frente a él, era un llavero que le resultó muy familiar.

Cuando levantó la mirada notó al pelinegro alejándose, probablemente sólo se había acercado para devolverle ese llavero. Miró el pequeño objeto unos segundos, era un Yamcha versión “chibi”, Goku recordó cuando le regaló eso a su amigo en su cumpleaños, cuando sólo tenían seis años de edad.

Se puso de pie y corrió a su salón de clases. Afortunadamente todavía no llegaba el maestro que le correspondía, a pesar de los minutos de retraso. Llegó a su lugar y sacó de su mochila las llaves de su casa, ahí tenía su llavero, uno parecido al de Yamcha pero de él mismo.

Recordó que también le había dado uno a Krillin, los tres siempre los habían guardado como símbolo de su amistad. Colocó el llavero de Yamcha junto con sus llaves y volvió a guardarlas. A pesar de que él no quisiera tenerlo más en su vida, Goku siempre lo recordaría con una sonrisa. Él había sido su amigo en su infancia y era un recuerdo muy bello que no quería perder o amargar por un absurdo odio.

La maestra entró al salón, disculpándose por la tardanza y retomó el tema de la clase pasada. El de cabellera alborotada, a pesar de las enormes ganas de llorar, tomó los apuntes necesarios y prestó total atención a su clase. El cansancio emocional no era suficiente para quitarle las ganas de ser feliz de nuevo.

***

Por fin el bendito timbre de salida sonó. Los más inquietos fueron los primeros en salir huyendo de esa cárcel educativa, mientras que otros salían con más calma mientras charlaban y se despedían de sus amistades. Goku fue el último en salir de su salón, esperaba tranquilamente para evitar ser empujado por la falta de paciencia de sus compañeros.

Saliendo, recorrió los pasillos, en los cuales sólo quedaba poco alumnado. Un grupo de chicos charlaba animadamente, lucía como si bromearan por la forma en que reían y se empujaban. Uno de ellos, con cabellera verdosa, golpeó a uno de sus amigos levemente para atraer su atención y señalar a Goku, quien caminaba con calma para ya irse a su casa sin verlos siquiera.

El cuarteto caminó hacia él, liderado por el peliverde. Este se colocó delante de Goku, impidiendo que siguiera avanzando. El menor observó a los chicos, parecían de grado superior por sus estaturas y el ligero vello que se asomaba irregularmente en sus barbillas y mejillas.

—Hola, pequeño… Eres de primer año, ¿verdad?—preguntó el joven. Poseía unos hermosos y cautivadores ojos color miel, similares al ámbar, que hacían juego con su rostro fino. Sus ojos también eran adornados por largas y rizadas pestañas.

—Sí. Si me disculpan, ya me iba—intentó pasar por un lado para evitarlos, pero al pasar cerca de él fue rodeado por los hombros por su brazo.

—Relájate, ni que te fuéramos a hacer algo—dijo en tono amigable—. Me llamo Zarbon. Mira, te mostraré la escuela.

Algo temeroso por la cantidad que eran y que no podría hacer nada si los hacía enojar y decidían golpearlo, el menor siguió al peliverde, intentando llevar las cosas con calma y no hacerlo enfurecer. Un pensamiento pasó por su mente, ¿y si él era la persona a la que estaba esperando?

—Mira, ¿ves esa reja?—señaló a través de un ventanal una reja cerca de una pared, al otro lado del jardín—. Pues nunca pases por ahí cuando vayas por la calle, ahí se drogan y fuman los de preparatoria. Mira, ¿ves esa señora que va a entrar a la pastelería?—señaló a una mujer que se adentraba a un establecimiento pintado de color rosa—. Es la dueña, y las galletas de ese lugar son muy buenas.

Al parecer, Zarbon no era tan mal tipo, incluso había bromeado un par de veces con él, logrando que se relajara y divirtiera en su recorrido, ahora sabía cosas que no cualquier maestro podría decir. Llegaron hasta el pasillo final de un piso, donde había una única puerta, algo despintada.

—Dicen que este lugar está embrujado—el menor lo miró con ojos incrédulos y una sonrisita algo burlona, aprovechando que ya se sentía con más confianza.

—¿Es una de esas “leyendas” de las escuelas como la de la muñeca en el baño de mujeres?—el mayor empezó a reír.

—Tal vez, nadie lo sabe—miró fijamente a la puerta, borrando su sonrisa—. Dicen que hace muchos años había un conserje trabajando en esta escuela, pero que él tenía un gusto raro por los niños, por eso eligió el área de primer año, porque eran los más jóvenes…

—Sí, eso aún me da escalofríos—comentó uno de los subordinados del peliverde.

—Dicen que de la nada desaparecían alumnos, se cree que él los escondía en este cuarto durante mucho tiempo y los torturaba con tal de satisfacer sus deseos. Dicen que llegó el día en que descubrió una puerta secreta en la pared, que conectaba a un cuarto más grande. Y ahí fue ocultando a sus víctimas cuando morían de hambre…

—Eso es absurdo—respondió un astuto Goku, creyendo que lo estaban molestando.

—Es cierto—contradijo el peliverde—. Cierto día el olor fétido inundó el pasillo y se dieron cuenta de los cuerpos. El hombre fue llevado a la cárcel, pero dicen que se suicidó ahí.

—Si no nos crees, mira—el castaño, amigo del de ojos ámbar, abrió la puerta luego de forcejear un poco y palpó la pared del fondo, ese pequeño cuarto medía a lo mucho un metro cuadrado de suelo.

Luego de varios golpecillos la pared (al parecer falsa) se abrió. No pudieron divisar mucho debido a la oscuridad de ese lugar. El castaño salió de ahí tan sólo volvió a cerrar esa pared falsa. Se acercó de nuevo a los muchachos.

—Dicen que en las noches los niños vagan por la escuela, y hay gente que asegura que los ha visto. Incluso han llamado a la policía creyendo que se metieron a robar algo, pero cuando llegan no hay nadie…

—Dicen que si entras ahí puedes escuchar todavía sus gritos de dolor al ser violados—agregó Zarbon.

—¿En serio?—preguntó el azabache tras escuchar la pequeña historia.

—Sí… ¿Quieres entrar?

—¿Eh? ¡No!

—Anda…—entre todos lo comenzaron a arrastrar hasta el interior del pequeño cuarto, el pelinegro forcejeó pero le fue imposible. Lo empujaron hasta el interior del cuartillo y cerraron la puerta.

—¡Déjenme salir!—golpeó la puerta frenéticamente, su cuerpo estaba completamente alterado, sentía gran calor en su rostro y una sudoración excesiva comenzaba a hacer presencia. El olor del interior de ese cuarto no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Tal vez era su imaginación o una mala jugada de su mente, pero le parecía escuchar murmullos al otro lado de esa puerta falsa.

Afuera los chicos reían frenéticamente por la broma hecha al nuevo. Las carcajadas se escuchaban en todo el pasillo y hacían eco, les parecía demasiado divertido la situación, de seguro el menor estaba temblando de miedo.

—A ver si así dejas de ser un desviado—dijo uno de ellos en tono burlón. Goku, quien se había colocado en posición para poder golpear la puerta con su hombro, se quedó estático al oír eso. Habían tocado un punto delicado en él.

Esa palabra que también le había dicho su padre por su orientación sexual y que sólo lo hacían sentirse más miserable en esa situación. En ese momento entendió todo, no querían ser sus amigos, sólo querían burlarse de él por su manera de ser.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo?!—preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado del pasillo. Los cuatro, al verla, salieron corriendo rápidamente, sin dejar de reírse. La mujer anciana se acercó a pasos lentos al cuarto donde antes ellos habían estado.

Abrió la puerta y vio al pequeño pelinegro a punto de llorar en su interior. Le extendió su mano y él, tímidamente, la aceptó. La mujer dejó adentro el trapeador que llevaba en manos y cerró la puerta. Goku pudo leer en el uniforme de esa anciana “Uranai”. Ella era de muy baja estatura, además por la edad se encorvaba un poco.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó. El menor asintió y soltó aire—. Esos muchachos siempre hacen la misma broma del conserje.

—¿Es cierto?, ¿eso en verdad pasó?

—No, esa puerta al fondo conecta con el laboratorio de biología—el menor soltó aire algo aliviado, aunque por dentro todavía estaba su corazón completamente acelerado por la adrenalina sentida.

—Gracias—su malestar actual no residía en la broma, sino en las palabras. Sentía de pronto el puño de su padre impactándose contra su mejilla más esa palabra tan dolorosa.

—Vayamos con la directora para que haga la queja y llame a tus padres…

—¿Eh? ¡No!

—Pero es necesario que ellos vengan para que esto proceda…

—No le llame a mi mamá…—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. No pasó nada, estoy bien. No es necesario que lo haga…

—Pero, corazón, es necesario…

Goku no quería que lo hiciera, por eso salió corriendo. Sin importarle dejar sola a la pobre mujer a la que los años le habían restado movilidad. Afuera la llovizna había alcanzado a crear charcos, los cuales mojaron sus zapatos.

Llegó a su hogar y se adentró, debía llegar a su habitación para ducharse y lavar su ropa, para borrar toda evidencia de lo que había sucedido. Sobre todo fingir una sonrisa por si su madre preguntaba…

—Goku, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?—la mujer salió a recibirlo, pero al verlo se sorprendió—. ¿No te llevaste el paraguas?

—No, lo olvidé—su respiración estaba agitada por el ejercicio realizado.

—Bueno, ve a ducharte. En seguida lavo tu ropa para que esté lista para mañana…

—No es necesario, yo lo hago—le dedicó una sonrisa y caminó a las escaleras—. Tú tranquila…

Llegó a su alcoba y cerró con seguro. Estaba harto de tener que darle problemas a su madre, a esa mujer que se había esforzado tanto por su bienestar. Lo que menos quería era que ella tuviera que ir a la escuela por quejas o, como este día, haber sido víctima de bromas crueles por parte de los del curso superior.

Y su esperanza de encontrar a alguien que fuera su amigo real e incondicional se esfumó, se perdió como un susurro con el viento.

***

—¡Adiós, mamá!—se despidió y salió de la casa, esta vez llevaba su paraguas negro, la lluvia esa mañana era algo fuerte y no quería que su mamá llegara tarde a su trabajo por tener que llevarlo a la escuela.

Se regañaba mentalmente por no haberse defendido la tarde anterior. No, mejor aún hubiera sido estar calmo, eso hubiera funcionado mejor que alterarse y hacerlos reír por su desesperación. Tenía que aprender a ser más valiente, y sobre todo fuerte, no sólo físicamente, sino también en su carácter.

Llegó a la escuela y, en la entrada, se detuvo a cerrar su paraguas. Una chica golpeó con él por la espalda. Goku volteó a verla, llevaba puestos sus audífonos y su celular en una mano, mientras el paraguas rosado iba en la otra.

—¡Fíjate!—le reclamó la pelinegra, su tono de voz era de una niña molesta y mimada.

—Disculpa, no era mi intención estorbarte—se disculpó sinceramente, aceptando parte de la responsabilidad por obstruir el paso.

—¡¿Ah, no?!—dijo irónicamente—. Un rarito como tú no puede hacer otra cosa.

—¿Ra… rarito?—susurró inaudiblemente, la chica sonrió con burla al ver sus labios moverse repitiendo esa palabra.

—Eso eres—mostró la pantalla de su teléfono, a simple vista reconoció de qué se trataba: su conversación con Broly—. Pff, ¿que te gustan los hombres? Bah, eres un fenómeno.

Algunas personas se detenían a escuchar las burlas de la muchacha acerca de la orientación sexual de Goku. El pelinegro, por el respeto que le tenía a las mujeres y el hecho de que era un caballero, no le respondía de forma grosera.

—Por favor, ya basta—pidió, aunque su paciencia y tolerancia poco a poco se agotaban.

—Oh, el desviadito quiere llorar—un aire de superioridad rodeó a la chica, el humillar al de cabellera alborotada y ser observada por un gran público alimentaba sus ansias por seguir haciéndolo—. ¿Así lloras cuando tu noviecito te la mete?—dijo vulgarmente, denotando que su lenguaje no era del todo propio de una señorita pero consiguiendo varias risas.

El timbre de entrada sonó, así que el tumulto se fue esparciendo. Dejando sólo a la chica y a Goku. El pelinegro la miró, no era capaz de insultarla, él no era así.

—Ya me voy, no me vayas a pegar algo…—dicho eso, se fue. El de ojos negros apenas quedó solo caminó al baño, cerró la puerta y se recargó en el lavabo.

Comenzó a llorar, esas palabras habían sido muy crueles y, sumadas a las burlas y risas de todos, terminaron de derrumbar su estado de ánimo. Goku tenía todas las intenciones de salir adelante, de afrontar la vida con una actitud positiva.

Pero las personas egoístas estaban aferradas en impedirlo, su falta de sensibilización le robaron las ganas de seguir esforzándose. Poco a poco estaba aceptando la idea de irse rindiendo; después de todo: lo hecho, hecho está. Por más que quiera, esas imágenes jamás las recuperará.

Y aunque lo hiciera, ya todos lo sabían, todos lo tenían identificado. Su falta de tolerancia provocaba que no pudiera ser feliz, al parecer que le gustaran los hombres merecía una tortura social. Así lo recalcaban con sus acciones.

Su corazón era noble, no había seguido las reglas. Se dirigía al sexo prohibido. No era malo, ni raro, ni un fenómeno, sólo tenía gustos diferentes a los de la mayoría.

Se miró en el espejo, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados, se veían vacíos y cansados. Se reflejaba en ellos el gran dolor que sentía en su interior, aquella agresión y falta de aceptación lo estaba dañando demasiado.

¿A qué hora se supone que llegaría la empatía? ¿Cuándo llegará el “alto” a esas bromas y burlas por parte de las personas que lo lastimaban? ¿Acaso no era evidente que sufría ya lo suficiente como para que ellos llegaran a lastimarlo más?

Sí, ellos no sabían que había sido engañado para que enviara esa fotografía. Ellos no sabían que su padre los había abandonado por sus decisiones. Pero no necesitaban saberlo, para empezar esas agresiones no debían estar ahí, ese daño nunca lo debían haber empezado, no tenían por qué dañarlo por seguir lo que su corazón dictaba.

Lo que le dolió más fue que nadie lo salvó, nadie dio la cara por él. Sólo veían, tal vez hubo quienes juzgaron como mal la situación, pero no hicieron nada al respecto. Eso era algo que le había dolido más que lo otro: su indiferencia.

¿Cuándo llegará a su lado la persona que lo acepte sin importar sus errores o su orientación?, ¿dónde está aquel que le tendería la mano cuando más lo necesitara?, ¿por qué no había llegado? ¿Dónde está ese alguien que sería su amigo fiel y real? Porque hasta ahora quedó demostrado que no estaba aquí. Así que, ¿en qué lugar se encuentra?

¿Dónde está?


	6. Dilemas

Limpió sus lágrimas y sonrió amargamente. Tenía que ser fuerte, por él y por su mamá. No podía abandonar tan fácil sus sueños, debía mantener la frente en alto y luchar contra todos los retos que se le cruzaban. Se miró en el espejo del baño, sus ojos enrojecidos delataban lo mucho que sufría, y sus ojeras que apenas estaban apareciendo mostraban lo mal que había estado esos días.

Tomando aire profundamente y soltándolo con lentitud se armó de valor para lavar su rostro con el agua del grifo y salir del baño. Pese a que el dolor le estaba quemando la garganta, que sentía que su estómago lo haría regresar todo lo que desayunó y que su cuerpo se estremecía tan sólo de recordar aquella conversación prohibida, siguió.

Fue a su salón de clases, tratando de ignorar todo aquel dolor que lo carcomía y que lo hacía sentir vulnerable. Inconscientemente a su cabeza llegaron ideas de lo que posiblemente pensaban sus compañeros de clase. ¿Acaso lo estaban viendo a él disimuladamente? Porque sentía sus vellos erizarse y una mirada fija sobre él que no lograba identificar. Y las risas, ¿eran por él?, ¿acaso sus compañeros se reían de su persona? Y qué había del hecho que, hasta ahora, ninguno se había acercado con intención de entablar una amistad, ¿tanto los asqueaba por el simple hecho de tener gustos diferentes?

Bueno, no es que fueran diferentes, al contrario, incluso la naturaleza había estipulado su normalidad considerando la existencia de los donceles. Tomando en cuenta eso como un punto aparte, la verdad era que nadie elige a quién amar, sin importar lo que dicte o no la biología, en el caso del corazón las cosas se vuelven más complejas y no se puede mandar.

La pesadez de su ser se hacía mayor, su cuerpo estaba tenso, era incapaz de pasar al lado de las personas sin creer que era el motivo de sus cuchicheos o de sus carcajadas, tampoco se animaba a acercarse a alguien para poder entablar una conversación o iniciar una amistad. Simplemente no se sentía capaz de hacer un nuevo amigo.

¿Qué pasó con el Goku amigable, que le agradaba a todo mundo?, ¿dónde quedó ese niño alegre que hacía amistades en todos lados? Ahora sólo quedaba un niño solo, arrepentido por un error y desliz que tuvo y que perdió a sus mejores amigos, un joven pelinegro que llevaba ya muchas noches que dormía tras haber llorado por horas y que había sido abandonado por su propio padre.

La hora del receso, al igual que el día anterior, la pasó en soledad. Su cuerpo tembloroso por las ráfagas de aire casi impedían que disfrutara de su almuerzo. El delicioso sabor de la comida preparada con mucho amor por su madre alivió un poco su alma, agradeció a Kamisama el tenerla a su lado y terminó de comer.

A lo lejos veía ocasionalmente a Yamcha, su exmejor amigo. No pasó desapercibido para él que el chico, pese a que estaba con sus amigos, de vez en cuando miraba hacia su dirección por fracciones de segundos antes de volver su mirada hacia otro lado. Le causaba un intenso dolor interno aquella situación, el ya no tener a su amigo y apoyo junto con él, ser señalado por muchos que pasaban a su lado y, además, ser el blanco de las burlas de aquellas personas que no se preocupaban por su estado emocional.

El resto de las clases fueron igual, él solo y sin que nadie quisiera formar equipo con él en algún proyecto. Y, por si fuera poco, el maestro a cargo no hacía nada para remediar la situación, como si estuviera completamente consciente de que nadie querría pasar tiempo con él debido al incidente de esa fotografía, incidente del que todos en esa escuela ya tenían conocimiento.

Sonó el timbre de salida y todos salieron corriendo despavoridos. Tomó aire y se colgó la mochila, para salir del aula. Evitaba a toda costa levantar la mirada, sus ojos se perdían en el suelo sin encontrarse con los de alguien más. Sentía los choques de hombros de quienes pasaban atrás de él, sabía que eran intencionales. Sentía su agresión completamente directa, pese a que intentaban disimularlo ante el resto del mundo.

El nudo en su garganta apareció, y con él las lágrimas en su rostro. Salió de la escuela y metió las manos en sus bolsillos, para caminar como alma en pena en ese día que amenazaba en soltar una tormenta.

ㅡGokuㅡse detuvo al oír su nombre y ser sostenido por el hombro. Con nerviosismo y su corazón latiendo al mil por hora se giró, encontrándose con ese par de ojos azules que lo veían desde unos centímetros más arriba.

ㅡDiecisiete...ㅡsusurró. Con sus ojos vidriosos y la vista nublada se quedó un par de segundos admirando su rostro, serio e inexpresivo.

ㅡGoku… tenemos que hablar, por favorㅡpidió. Su voz era baja, pero no sonaba brusca ni agresiva, mostraba gran compasión.

ㅡPero… debo ir a casa... ㅡlentamente se fue separando. El de cabellera lacia lo tomó del otro hombro, viéndolo de frente.

ㅡPor favorㅡinsistióㅡ. Te invito a comer en la cafetería de la próxima calle. Pero realmente necesito que hablemos.

ㅡE-está bien...ㅡrespondió con la voz quebrada. El más alto empezó a caminar despacio, el pelinegro lo siguió a su lado, sin despegar la vista del suelo. Acarició sus brazos al sentir la corriente de viento helado que circulaba por las calles en un intento de que, por la fricción, su cuerpo lograra recuperar un poco de temperatura.

ㅡPequeño, te vas a resfriarㅡcomentó el mayor quitándose su abrigo y colocándoselo al menor.

ㅡNo tienes que hacer todo estoㅡsusurró. El más alto soltó aire pesadamente.

ㅡTal vez no es necesario… Pero quiero hacerlo…

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la esquina. Ahí estaba estacionada una motocicleta color naranja. El mayor sacó del bolsillo del abrigo las llaves y le extendió el casco al menor. Goku con duda se lo colocó y silenciosamente se sentó detrás de 17 abrazándolo por la espalda, el de cabellera lacia sólo encendió la moto y emprendió su trayecto hacia la cafetería más cercana.

El establecimiento tenía una fachada de un rosa pastel y letras blancas, con grandes ventanales que permitían ver su interior en el frente. Adentro había asientos acojinados y mesas cuadradas junto a las ventanas laterales, mientras que al centro del establecimiento había mesas redondas blancas y sillas color dorado.

Cuando se adentraron al lugar se sentaron junto a una ventana, en una mesa del fondo. Los vidrios unidireccionales ayudaban a que los transeúntes de allá afuera no los vieran. El menor lucía levemente inquieto, sólo veía fijamente la mesa color ocre.

ㅡRecuerdo que habías dicho que el pastel de chocolate era tu favoritoㅡmencionó el más alto, Goku sólo atinó a asentirㅡ. Y preferías la malteada de fresaㅡel más bajo asintió otra vezㅡ. Mesera, ¿podría tomar nuestra orden?ㅡpidió amablemente, la chica se acercóㅡ. Pastel de chocolate y malteada de fresa para él, y pastel de zanahoria y café para mí, por favor.

ㅡSí, señorㅡhizo una reverencia y fue por sus pedidos. A los pocos minutos volvió y les entregó su orden.

ㅡDiecisiete, ¿por qué haces todo esto?ㅡpreguntó el menor picando el pastel con el tenedor.

ㅡGoku… ayer mi hermana me mostró una imagen que le enviaron… varias imágenesㅡcorrigió. El menor tragó grueso al entender a qué se referíaㅡ. Pequeño, ¿en serio eras tú? ¿Tú… tú de verdad eres ese chico?

ㅡYo… sí...ㅡcerró sus ojos fuertemente. El mayor soltó aire.

ㅡ¿Por eso me golpeaste?

ㅡNo quería recordarte odiándome por esoㅡlas lágrimas corrieron y las limpió con la manga del abrigoㅡ. Se me salió de las manos y… arruiné todo…

ㅡPequeño… ¿a él te referías cuando dijiste que ya había alguien antes de mí?

ㅡSí...ㅡempuñó sus manos con fuerzaㅡ. Pero sólo era una farsa… No vi la realidad hasta que ya era tardeㅡempezó a sollozarㅡ. Después me di cuenta de lo estúpido que fui y de lo mucho que perdí… Mi mejor amigo me odia, mi familia se desmoronó y yo… fui un imbécil por no esperar si después se aparecería en mi vida alguien que de verdad me quisiera… yo...ㅡcalló al sentir los brazos del mayor rodearlo y abrazarlo con cariño.

ㅡMi hermana lo tomó como burla pero yo no soporté… Pequeño, yo no podría odiarte… De verdad no puedo hacerloㅡacarició su cabello, tratando de calmarloㅡ. Me hubiera gustado saberlo de ti, pero entiendo que te es difícil hablar de ello.

 **ㅡ** Diecisiete, ¿por qué eres amable conmigo? Nadie lo es ahora...ㅡsusurró apresando entre sus manos la ropa del mayor, sintiendo esa suave calidez de su abrazo y de su cuerpo junto al suyo.

ㅡGoku, te quieroㅡbesó su cabeza y lo abrazó con más fuerzaㅡ. Pequeño, en serio te tengo un gran cariño.

El menor sólo soltó aire y sacó todo ese dolor que se estuvo guardando durante varios días, dejó salir ese pesar que lo consumía por dentro y que no tenía con quien liberar. Por primera vez en ese lapso se sintió querido por alguien aparte de su madre.

ㅡTe confiesoㅡse separó con cuidadoㅡque me hubiera gustado apoyarte en todo esto, a tu ladoㅡel mayor acercó su plato para comer esta vez al lado del más bajo. Goku también se permitió continuar degustando aquel postreㅡ. Goku, no podré estar contigo.

ㅡLo entiendo...ㅡmurmuró, sintiendo aquellas palabras como un adiós por lo que hizo.

ㅡPequeño, me iré del país. No porque no quiera estar contigoㅡel Son abrió los ojos completamente y volteó a verloㅡ. Me voy mañana en la tarde.

ㅡ¿Te vas?

ㅡIntercambio a Franciaㅡle dedicó una tierna sonrisaㅡ. Haré una especialización técnica, volveré en dos años…

ㅡ¿Especialización?ㅡse quedó pensativo unos segundosㅡ. Ya sé a qué te refieres. Esa oportunidad sólo se la dan a la mejor nota de una dependencia educativaㅡsonrióㅡ. Felicidades, te lo mereces.

ㅡPequeñoㅡsoltó aireㅡ. Te juro que quiero estar contigo, pero no puedo perder esta oportunidad. Goku, permíteme pasar este día contigo, por favorㅡpidió.

ㅡ¿En serio quieres pasar tu último día en Japón conmigo?ㅡsus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras su mirada se perdía en los ojos azules del mayor.

ㅡSi tú me lo permitesㅡse acercó a su rostro con lentitud, sus narices se rozaron y sus respiraciones se combinaron.

ㅡEl restaurante les obsequia este pastel de fresas como muestraㅡllegó la joven mesera interrumpiendo su momento, ambos se separaron al acercarse ellaㅡ. Que lo disfruten.

Lapis suspiró y miró al de cabellera alborotada, quien estaba con su rostro enrojecido y jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos tras su intento de beso.

ㅡ¿Hice algo que te molestara?ㅡpreguntó con serenidad.

ㅡNo… Pero quisiera terminar de comer e ir a casa a ver a mamá antes de que vaya a trabajarㅡsonrió tímidamente y miró al mayorㅡ. ¿Irías conmigo?

El de cabello lacio lo miró unos segundos. Goku le mostraba una sonrisa sincera, tan dulce que era imposible resistir, ese par de ojitos negros lo veían con ilusión y un gran cariño. Así que, sin pensarlo, le respondió:

ㅡSí, por supuesto.

***

ㅡPuedes meterla en la cocheraㅡsugirió el menor abriendo la puerta corrediza para que el más alto colocara la motocicleta dentro de aquel lugar techado donde sólo había una camioneta. La lluvia había llegado con gran intensidad que ahora estaban completamente empapados, pero soltando risas pese al viento helado que circulaba.

ㅡPor Kami, ¡está helando!ㅡdijo el más alto cuando ambos se adentraban a la casa, sintiendo su interior tan cálido como una tarde de primavera.

ㅡ¡Brr! ¿Quieres chocolate caliente?ㅡofreció el menor.

ㅡPor favor.

ㅡGoku, ¿eres tú?ㅡse escuchó la voz femenina acercarse, dando finalmente la presencia de la mujer en la recepción de la casaㅡ. Ah, no sabía que venías acompañado...ㅡdijo mirando con sorpresa al apuesto joven que estaba al lado de su hijo.

ㅡBuenas tardes, señora Son. Me llamo Lapis, es un placer conocerlaㅡmencionó el pelinegro extendiéndole la mano, la cual fue estrechada con algo de torpeza.

ㅡHola...ㅡalcanzó a decir.

ㅡMamá, él es chico que te conté que conocí en la feriaㅡella se sorprendió, el menor continuó hablando para que no hiciera un comentario que delatara su interés por el chico o algo parecidoㅡ. Pasará la tarde aquí.

ㅡOh, está bien, no hay problemaㅡsoltó una risita nerviosa.

Gine miró unos segundos a los chicos. Su Goku se veía feliz, se veía algo animado en comparación con las veces donde él aguantaba el llanto. Y ese muchacho… no quería pensar mal, pero ¿era normal que un chico de dieciocho años se fijara en uno que apenas cumpliría trece? Bueno, su hijo era apuesto, ¿pero tenía como trasfondo una intención oculta? Jamás se perdonaría que algo así pasara nuevamente.

ㅡHijoㅡmencionó en voz neutra viendo al de ojos azulesㅡ. Me llamaron del hospital, tendré que ir en dos horas.

ㅡ¿Eh? Está bienㅡsonrióㅡ. Diecisiete me hará compañía.

ㅡBien...ㅡrelajó su expresión y vio a su hijoㅡ. Hay un cambio de ropa que era de Raditz en su armario, creo que le quedará a tu amigo. Vayan antes de que se enfermen, iré a ducharme.

ㅡSí, mamáㅡmiró al más altoㅡ. Ven conmigo.

Goku guio a 17 hacia su habitación, indicándole que podía, si lo quería, tomar una ducha, a lo que el mayor accedió. Mientras, él fue a la habitación de su hermano, sintiendo nostalgia por verla igual de desordenada como la dejó antes de que su padre se lo llevara. Abrió el clóset, donde sólo quedaba la ropa que ya era demasiado chica para él.

Rebuscó hasta encontrar una playera blanca de mangas verdes y unos jeans de mezclilla. Se dirigió hacia su alcoba y sacó de su cajón un paquete de ropa interior nueva, en ese momento salió del baño el mayor.

ㅡEra para mi hermano, pero no es de su talla, jamás lo usó. Y es muy grande para míㅡdijo entregándole el paquete, el más alto lo tomó sonriendoㅡ. Me ducharé, puedes vestirte aquíㅡtomó un cambio para él y se adentró al cuarto de baño.

Estando dentro aprovechó para relajarse un poco con el agua de la regadera, sintiendo por fin paz en esa tormenta que lo seguía a donde fuera. ¿Era acaso 17 esa persona que estuvo esperando por tanto tiempo? Mordió su labio inferior al pensar en esa posibilidad y soltó una sonrisita juguetona.

***

ㅡGracias por la ropaㅡdijo tan sólo el de cabellera alborotada salió del baño.

ㅡNo es nadaㅡsoltó aire y se recargó contra la puerta.

ㅡ¿Sucede algo malo?

ㅡOlvidé que debo hacer una maqueta para la clase de mañanaㅡmiró con pena al chicoㅡ. Supongo que puedes ver TV mientras trabajo, no creo tardar mucho.

ㅡO te puedo ayudarㅡel menor sonrió tímidamenteㅡ. Anda, vamos…

Los dos bajaron a la sala, aprovecharon la mesita frente al sofá para que el menor colocara todos sus materiales y comenzar a hacer su maqueta. En cuestión de minutos lo que parecía un montón de cartón y de papeles se convirtió en la estructura de un teatro a escala.

ㅡGoku, es el quinto bostezo que das. ¿Por qué no duermes un poco?

ㅡQuiero terminar esto antes de dormirㅡmiró con tristeza la mesaㅡ. Estos días han sido muy difíciles para mí, no he dormido bien.

ㅡ¿Te preparo chocolate caliente?ㅡacarició su cabellera mientras el menor asentíaㅡ. Ahorita vuelvo.

ㅡEstá en la alacena arriba de la estufaㅡmencionó antes de que el mayor se perdiera tras la puerta que conectaba a la cocina.

17 se permitió prepararlo con calma. Calentó la leche en la estufa antes de mezclarlo con el chocolate en polvo. Sonrió antes de tomar la taza y llevársela al menor. Se sorprendió al verlo reposando su cabeza sobre la mesita. Colocó la taza sobre la mesa y movió al menor con cuidado, lo cargó y lo recostó sobre el sofá. Subió a la habitación de Goku, tomó una cobija y la almohada y bajó nuevamente para cubrirlo con la colcha.

Tan sólo acomodó su cabeza bajo la mullida almohada se sentó en el suelo para continuar con el proyecto del pelinegro, sin importarle que no era su trabajo o que no era responsabilidad continuarlo, o que había acompañado al más bajo sólo para pasar tiempo de calidad juntos y ahora yacía dormido. Lo único que le importaba era el bienestar del pelinegro, que pudiera descansar de su pesar aunque fuera un par de horas.

Sí, estaba consciente de su malestar, el estado en que lo vio esa tarde era demasiado lastimoso, sintió su alma desquebrajarse al observar sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas y las ojeras en su rostro. Miró un segundo su rostro dormido, se veía tan relajado. Se quedó embelesado su figura, ese niño era demasiado atractivo sin perder ese toque inocente. Sonrió tiernamente y siguió haciendo aquella tarea.

***

Cubrió su boca con su mano antes de que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro, amenazando con correr su maquillaje. Llevaba varios minutos espiando el comportamiento de ese chico de ojos azules. ¿Se había acercado a Goku por inseguridad con las personas de su edad? ¿Se debía acaso a un trastorno que en un futuro le generaría pedofilia? Al verlo en un inicio fue lo único que pudo imaginarse, ya que era demasiado apuesto como para estar soltero y querer algo con alguien menor.

Pero en ese tiempo que lo observó se dio cuenta de que tenía buenas intenciones. No cualquiera hacía lo que hizo: acompañarlo a casa, prepararle una bebida caliente, ayudarlo en sus deberes, no sobrepasarse cuando estaba dormido, cubrirlo con una manta cuando caía rendido en los brazos de Morfeo… Ese tipo de gestos le demostraron que era una buena persona de alma pura, se sintió agradecida con la vida de que apareciera Lapis a la vida de su hijo.

Dejó de ocultarse y fue a su habitación, ya más tranquila de que estaría en buenas manos. Sin embargo sintió un poco de nostalgia al recordar cuando Bardock hacía eso por ella en sus años de preparatoria, cuando ambos sólo eran amigos porque ella siempre salió con otros chicos y a él lo vio sólo como mejor amigo, hasta que cierto día el de cabellera alborotada se le confesó y se dio cuenta de que era la mejor persona que podría encontrar.

Y por muchos años así parecía. Hasta hace unos días cuando todo se fue al diablo y su amor se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos. Pero no doblegaría en su decisión pese a que amara a ese hombre: nadie, absolutamente nadie, tiene derecho a tratar mal a sus hijos. Y eso incluía a Bardock, sin importar que fuera el padre no podía tratar mal a su Goku.

Se permitió sonreír por la felicidad de su hijo. Tomó su bolso y las llaves del auto para después ir con el pelinegro de cabello lacio, cuidando de no hacer ruido para Goku. El muchacho volteó a verla, dejando el pincel sobre un papel para ponerse de pie frente a ella al ser llamado.

ㅡSeñora Son, ¿ocurre algo?

ㅡLapis, tengo que irme de urgencia a mi trabajoㅡmiró a Goku quien seguía dormidoㅡ. ¿Podrías cuidar de él?

ㅡPor supuestoㅡsoltó aireㅡ. Sé que no confía en mí por ser mayor que él, pero quiero que sepa que mis intenciones con él son buenas. Señora Son, su hijo en verdad me gusta.

ㅡ...ㅡsoltó una risillaㅡ. Te delatas mucho.

ㅡ¿Qué?ㅡel muchacho se sonrojó completamente.

ㅡ¿Qué tan en serio vas?ㅡpreguntó con seriedad tomando sus manos y viéndolo a los ojos, por su misma estatura no se le dificultaba toparse con su mirada directa.

ㅡSeñora Son, le seré sincero. Yo estoy demasiado interesado en su hijo, pero… no puedo estar con él ahora. Mañana parte mi vuelo a Europa, tengo que estudiar en el extranjero dos años.

ㅡ¿Goku lo sabe?ㅡpreguntó bajando la voz.

ㅡSí. Por eso quería pasar este día con élㅡsonrió de medio ladoㅡ. Sería muy egoísta de mi parte pedirle que me espere dos años. Pero si vuelvo y él sigue sin pareja, tenga por seguro que enamoraré a su hijo.

ㅡLapisㅡla mujer sonrió un poco sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en su rostroㅡ. Por favor, cuídalo bien, es lo único que me importa en esta vida.

ㅡTranquila, estará bienㅡella limpió sus lágrimas y sonrió.

ㅡBueno, ya me voy. El número del hospital está en el refrigerador, llámame si pasa algo.

La mujer besó la frente de su hijo antes de retirarse. El pelinegro soltó aire y fue a la cocina a ver el número, estaba escrito en un papelito. Lo guardó en sus contactos por si se presentaba una emergencia y volvió a la sala a continuar trabajando en la tarea de Goku.

Bebió aquel chocolate para mantenerse despierto y terminar aquel pendiente, sintiéndose joven nuevamente con tareas de ese tipo, ya que en la preparatoria las tareas y proyectos eran completamente diferentes. Se permitió sacar el artista que llevaba dentro para poder pintar una mini escenografía.

ㅡ¿Qué hora es?ㅡescuchó al menor decir mientras se removía en el sofá, enfocando su mirada en el chico.

ㅡLas seisㅡel menor se sentó abruptamenteㅡ. ¡Tadá!, ¿qué te parece?ㅡdijo mostrándole la maqueta.

ㅡWow, es increíble, pero no tenías que hacer esoㅡmiró con el ceño fruncido al mayor.

ㅡNo te sientas mal, fue divertido, hace mucho no hacía algo de este tipoㅡmiró fijamente el rostro del menorㅡ. ¿Tienes otra tarea?

ㅡNo, es la única, supongo que ya podemos charlar o algo.

ㅡO puedes ir a dormir.

ㅡ¿Eh?ㅡel mayor se acercó y posó su mano sobre su frente.

ㅡTe está dando fiebre. Te llevaré a tu habitación para que descanses un poco, yo te haré compañía esta noche si no te molestaㅡel menor se sonrojó aún más, fue cargado hábilmente por los brazos del más alto y llevado lentamente a su habitación. Rodeó el cuello del mayor mientras subían las escaleras, sintiéndose en las nubes por ese momento tan extraño.

¿Era por la fiebre o sentía como si volara? Fue recostado con cuidado en la cama, 17 fue al baño para mojar con agua fría una toalla y regresar para colocársela en la frente.

ㅡLlamaré a tu mamáㅡfue sostenido por la muñeca, miró al menor que lo veía con súplica.

ㅡYa le di muchos problemas a mi mamá, no le des otro. Estoy bienㅡ17 volvió a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, viéndolo llorar nuevamente pero con mayor preocupación.

ㅡPequeño…

ㅡDiecisiete, ¡estoy solo! Por esa estúpida fotografía mi padre nos abandonó y se llevó a mi hermano, mi mejor amigo se alejó de mí, todos mis compañeros sienten asco por mí y mamá ahora está pagando con soledad mis estupideces...ㅡsollozó quitándose la toalla de la frente.

ㅡPequeño… no estás solo…

ㅡ¡Si no fuera por mi mamá estaría completamente solo!ㅡrefutó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

ㅡGokuㅡse acercó a élㅡ. Sé que me iré mañana, pero eso no quiere decir que quiero perder contacto contigo. Sin importar la distancia, me tienes a mí.

ㅡ¿Qué dijiste?ㅡlevantó la mirada y lo vio con ese par de ojitos vidriosos.

ㅡTú no estás solo. Me tienes a míㅡacercó su rostro al suyo, uniendo sus frentes.

ㅡDiecisiete...ㅡsusurró, entrecerrando sus ojos. Tragó saliva y con timidez subió sus manos hasta posarlas en la cabellera del mayor, sintiendo el calor de su respiración mezclándose con la suya.

El mayor también tragó saliva. Pareciera como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y ellos dos se encontraran en un momento mágico y sin interrupciones. Con lentitud acercaron sus labios, causando que sus narices se rozaran para finalmente unir sus bocas en un ansiado beso, tan puro e inocente que les causó un gran estremecimiento a ambos, cerraron sus ojos para profundizar la sensación de sus almas conectándose espiritualmente.

¿Cómo era posible que con un contacto tan simple sintieran como si fueran al cielo de ida y de regreso? Con cuidado se separó el mayor, su respiración era algo irregular y se veía muy sonrojado, incluso más que el menor. Acarició el cabello de Goku y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

ㅡPequeño, el destino nos unióㅡtomó sus mejillas con ambas manosㅡ. Goku, no te pido que me esperes estos dos años, no sería justo para ti… Sólo te digo que yo no te olvidaré…

ㅡYo tampoco te olvidaré, Diecisieteㅡvolvió a unir sus labios con los del mayor, sorprendiéndolo. Pero Lapis no se molestó en separarlo, simplemente pensó en corresponderle.

***

Cambió el paño húmedo por otro, tras de una hora cambiando las telas por fin había conseguido bajar su fiebre. Luego de un par de besos Goku se había quedado dormido, la fiebre le había causado gran malestar al menor así que lo dejó dormir, ya que la depresión también le había quitado energías. Se recostó a su lado y se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, hasta que sintió sueño y se quedó dormido.

***

ㅡDiecisiete, despiertaㅡel menor removía el cuerpo del más alto en un intento de que abriera los ojos.

ㅡ¿Eh?¿Qué pasa?ㅡmiró al menor, Goku tenía sus mejillas rojas.

ㅡYa amaneció y debo ir a la escuelaㅡel mayor se incorporó y rascó su cabeza con perezaㅡ. ¿Desayunas conmigo? Mamá llegó tarde y está dormida ahora.

ㅡSí.

Ambos fueron a la cocina, el mayor preparó huevos fritos mientras Goku se encargaba de hacer jugo de naranja para los dos. Su desayuno fue en silencio, sentían una extraña sensación de paz estando juntos, sin importar la diferencia de edades habían encontrado su complemento en el contrario.

ㅡGoku, ¿recuerdas que me pasaste tu número cuando estábamos en la fila de la montaña rusa?ㅡel menor asintió y metió un bocado de comida en su bocaㅡ. Te intenté llamar días después, creí que me habías dado uno falso porque no respondías.

ㅡLuego de lo que pasó con Broly no quise saber nada y… ni siquiera me he tomado la molestia en cargar la bateríaㅡel ojiazul asintió con lentitud comprendiendo su situación.

ㅡEntiendo…

ㅡPero...ㅡlevantó la mirada para verlo con una sonrisa tiernaㅡ. Creo que sería bueno mantener contacto todavía, así que envíame un mensaje cuando llegues, para saber que estás bien.

ㅡLo haré, pequeñoㅡextendió su mano, para después ser tomada por la del menorㅡ. Te daré un regalo, es muy importante para mí.

Se quitó la cadenita que llevaba puesta y se la extendió al menor, al verla notó que era de plata y tenía un dije con un número 17 grabado. Goku miró aquel objeto, posteriormente miró al mayor. Se levantó de la mesa para acercarse y darle un beso.

¿Qué tan efímera era esa experiencia con el más alto? No tenía idea, pero aquella paz que le brindaba, la calidez de sus abrazos y la magia que sentía con sus besos le hacían ver que tal vez valdría la pena aunque fuera sólo un día que estuvo con el mayor. 17 se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él porque le supo entregar cariño cuando todos le dieron la espalda.

ㅡGoku...ㅡsusurró y volvió a besarlo. En un simple tacto ambos jóvenes se transmitían sus sentimientos. Y es que es cuestión de química, no de tiempo.

ㅡLlegaré tardeㅡse separó y terminó de desayunar de forma más veloz, sacándole una risita al de cabello lacio.

ㅡGoku, mi vuelo parte a la unaㅡterminó de comer y lavó su plato y el del menor mientras éste guardaba sus útiles en su mochilaㅡ. Te llevaré a la escuela y de ahí pasaré a mi casa por mis cosas.

ㅡEstá bienㅡsonrió y se colgó los tirantes en los hombrosㅡ. Serán dos años muy largos…

Luego de sacar la motocicleta de la cochera, se acomodaron sobre ella para que empezara su marcha hacia la secundaria donde estudiaba Goku. No llevaba prisa, al contrario, la velocidad a la que iba prolongaba su último momento juntos y cerca.

ㅡTe extrañaré, pequeñoㅡdijo cuando el menor bajó. Le quitó el casco y le revolvió su cabellera. El de cabellera alborotada colocó en el suelo la maqueta que difícilmente pudo llevar y se acercó a abrazar al ojiazul.

ㅡDiecisiete, quiero que conserves estoㅡdijo moviendo su mano hacia la del mayor sin separarse de su abrazo, entregándole algoㅡ. Tengo desde que era niño ese llavero, es muy importante para mí.

ㅡCuidaré de él, es una promesa.

ㅡBueno, es hora que que entreㅡse separó con lentitud, no quería despegarse de esa calidez que le brindaba el más alto.

ㅡGoku, quiero que seas fuerteㅡtomó su rostro entre ambas manosㅡ. Nunca te rindas, pequeñoㅡunió sus frentesㅡ. Nunca te rindas…

Como una última despedida juntó sus labios en un beso que parecía eterno, donde ambas almas se preparaban para que la distancia se interpusiera entre ellas.

ㅡAdiós...ㅡsusurraron ambos, aguantando esas inexplicables ganas de llorar que invadían su ser.

***

ㅡ _Estoy agotado..._ ㅡpensó tras haber dado un largo bostezo. Esa semana había sido muy difícil, además de que no recibió el ansiado mensaje de 17, preocupándolo sobre si llegó a salvo a Francia u ocurrió un incidente en su vueloㅡ. _¿Eh?_ ㅡmurmuró al sentir su teléfono vibrar en su bolsilloㅡ. ¿Hola?

ㅡ _¿Goku?_

ㅡ¡Diecisiete!ㅡsus mejillas se sonrojaron y sintió su corazón acelerarse. Se acercó a la pared del pasillo para recargarse y poder responder mejor su llamada.

ㅡ _Pequeño, perdona que no te llamara, pero tenía que comprar un nuevo teléfono y un chip de aquí._

ㅡE-está bien, no te preocupes...ㅡmordió su labio inferiorㅡ. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

ㅡ _Bien, pero me costó mucho poder contactarte. ¿Estás en tu casa_?

ㅡApenas iréㅡempezó a caminarㅡ. ¡Cuéntame! ¿Cómo es donde estás hospedándote?...ㅡse detuvo al ver al otro lado del pasillo a la chica pelinegra con quien hace varios días había tenido el conflicto, ella hablaba coquetamente con Zarbonㅡ. No cuelgues, en un momento te respondo, iré a tomar el autobús.

Goku metió el teléfono en el bolsillo de su camisa y caminó a pasos rápidos, evitando todo tipo de contacto visual con ellos, lo que menos quería era otra bromita como la del conserje. Era fácil, ¿no? Sólo tenía que pasar y huir de su alcance antes de que imaginaran dañarlo o algo.

Y parecía funcionar, hasta que sintió unos brazos rodearlo por detrás y comenzar a arrastrarlo. Goku empezó a forcejear, tratando de liberarse y soltando quejas, siendo acallado con sus manos cubriendo su boca.

ㅡHmph, ¡basta!ㅡempezó a gritar, hasta que siendo arrastrado lo llevaron al baño de hombres, donde se podía percibir un aroma a cloro y detergenteㅡ. ¡Suéltenme!ㅡgritó.

ㅡ¡Cierra la boca, rarito!ㅡdijo el peliverde dándole un rodillazo en el estómago, el menor sólo atinó a escupir y abrazarse su abdomenㅡ. Vamos a darte un baño para ver si así se te quita lo homosexual…

ㅡDe… ¡Deténganse!ㅡempezó a sollozar, pero el ser sostenido por tres chicos al mismo tiempo le impedía salir corriendo.

Los mayores lo tomaron de sus extremidades y abrieron un cubículo, lo hiceron arrodillarse frente a un inodoro y metieron su cabeza en él, sacándoles varias risas por el sonido del aire escapándose de sus pulmones.

ㅡ¡Basta!ㅡpidió cuando su cabeza salió del inodoro, su cabello estaba empapado y sentía su rostro irritándose por los químicos de limpieza mezlcados con el agua.

ㅡ¿Ya vas a llorar?ㅡlo empujó al otro lado del baño, tirándolo contra la pared. El cuerpo casi inmóvil del menor era observado por aquel trío que reía frenéticamente al verlo en posición fetal llorandoㅡ. ¿Eh? ¿Qué se escucha?ㅡrebuscó en el bolsillo del menor y sacó su teléfono.

ㅡ¡Regrésamelo!ㅡalzó su mano tratando de quitarle su celular, pero un puntapie en la boca de su estómago lo hizo gritar de dolor.

ㅡ _¡Goku! ¡Goku!_ ㅡse escuchaban gritos desesperados saliendo de la bocina del teléfono. Zarbon sólo atinó a reír y meter el celular dentro de un mingitorio, haciendo que se apagara casi al instante por el agua dañando los circuitos.

ㅡEres un asco, niñoㅡse arrodilló frente a él y apretó sus mejillas con una mano, lastimándolo y marcándole sus dedos en su rostroㅡ. Ni una palabra o te irá mal...

Y con una patada como despedida el trío de abusadores salió del baño. Goku se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas, llorando escandalosamente cuando el dolor recorrió su cuerpo entero, las palabras dichas por los mayores seguían haciendo eco en sus oídos y todavía le parecía sentir los golpes una y otra vez en su piel.

Sacó el teléfono ya inservible del agua. Lo metió a su bolsillo y salió corriendo, atravesando los pasillos vacíos y finalmente el portón de la escuela, saliendo a ese ambiente lúgubre de la tempestad en la que se veía una lluvia intensa que golpeteaba más su piel herida.

Para los demás transeúntes no les podía pasar por la mente que había sido víctima de una agresión de ese tipo, sólo parecía que ansiaba llegar a su hogar a resguardarse. Con cada metro recorrido una bocanada de aire se adentraba a sus pulmones, seguía avanzando pese a que un dolor en su costado del torso le dificultaba tomar oxígeno.

Por fin llegó a su hogar y entró corriendo, cerró rápidamente y colocó todos los seguros de la puerta con gran desesperación. Iba a correr a su habitación, pero su madre preocupada al pie de las escaleras lo hizo detenerse en seco.

ㅡGoku, ¿qué ocurre?

ㅡSólo… olvidé el paraguas de nuevoㅡtragó salivaㅡ _Mamá, por favor, ya no preguntes..._ ㅡpensó con dolor, sabiendo que si seguía preguntando no soportaría y soltaría el llanto.

ㅡGoku, parece que lloraste. ¿Estás bien?ㅡel menor contuvo la respiración, tratando de idear algo rápido.

ㅡEs sólo que… Accidentalmente tiré mi teléfono al inodoro y ya no sirve, y ahí tenía las fotografías con Radㅡexplicó, mostrándole el celular, el que después tiró al bote de basura.

ㅡOh, entiendo… Mañana te compraré uno nuevoㅡtrató de consolar.

ㅡNo es necesarioㅡforzó una sonrisa, caminó con lentitud hacia donde estaba su alcobaㅡ. Iré a ducharme, después tomaré una siesta.

Escapó del posible interrogatorio de su madre y se encerró en su habitación. Se despojó de sus prendas y las arrojó al suelo del baño. Abrió la llave de la regadera y se metió bajo el agua helada, sin importarle que su cuerpo se entumiera y sus pulmones resentían con espasmos y dificultad para respirar.

ㅡ _No debo decirle..._ ㅡtomó su cabellera con frustración y se sentó en el suelo frío como el hielo, tomando aire repetitivamente con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de dolor.

Ahora se veía en un enorme dilema que se sentía incapaz de afrontar. La desesperación acumulándose en su interior lo llevó a liberarla arañando su piel mientras el aire dejaba de entrar a sus pulmones como debía. ¿Acaso ahora estaba condenado a vivir en ese martirio día con día? Seguramente, las palabras de ese chico le advertían de que su futuro sería así.

Entonces, ¿por qué no delatarlo? Le dolía en el alma cuando su madre sufría y se preocupaba por él, cuando ella trataba de hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ayudarlo y estar en todo cuando ni siquiera era capaz de sostener su propia persona en un estado de tristeza.

Tragó saliva y miró sus manos. ¿En serio estaría dispuesto a hacerlo? ¿Se sacrificaría acallando sus males sólo porque ella nunca más derramara una lágrima o se preocupara por él? Claro. El amor que un hijo le tiene a su madre es incondicional, y el que Goku le tenía a Gine era mucho mayor, porque ella siempre estuvo para él y le brindó su amor sin restricciones.

Ella había dado todo por él, desde que estuvo en su vientre nueve meses, cuando lo cuidaba las noches cuando enfermaba, cuando le preparaba su almuerzo con amor. También lo apoyó cuando cometió su error, cuando su esposo la abandonó ella no quiso dejarlo solo, al contrario, su relación madre e hijo se fortaleció a tal punto que ahora eran ellos dos contra el mundo.

Así que sí, callaría sus problemas sólo porque ella únicamente mostrara sonrisas, estaba dispuesto a fingir que nada malo ocurría con tal de no darle problemas a esa mujer que no merecía derramar ni una sola lágrima.

Miró sus brazos, enrojecidos por las heridas que se causó con sus uñas, incluso se podía divisar una que otra gotita de sangre siendo arrastrada por el agua de la regadera.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó correr lágrimas de impotencia.

Ahora le tocaba mentir por su madre, para no hacerle daño. Firmaría un contrato con la vida por que ella no se enterara de las agresiones que había estado recibiendo en la escuela.

Nunca más sería una carga para ella.

Creyó que las cosas por fin mejorarían. Que 17 era esa persona que estuvo deseando por tanto tiempo, que estarían juntos hasta que su química acabara. Pero no, se equivocó. Si fuera esa persona, hubiera permanecido a su lado, la vida no se lo habría llevado lejos de su lado. 17 era como los últimos rayos de sol antes de que un día se vuelva nublado y caiga un huracán. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, la vida le había dado una gran y última felicidad.

Ahora estaba condenado a ser el blanco de las agresiones de los bullys de la escuela, ahora estaría solo a la hora de enfrentar problemas, no tenía a nadie a quién contarle sus problemas. Y ya se había resignado a tragarse todo para que su malestar pasara desapercibido para la mujer que le dio la vida, sin importarle que la tormenta se hacía cada vez más grande.

Goku se tragaría todo el dolor, se mostraría fuerte ante el mundo aunque por dentro ya ni siquiera le estaba encontrando un sentido a continuar.


	7. Agresiones

Iba demasiado decidido cuando tomó aquella decisión de no causarle más molestias a su madre. Le dolía en el alma haber sido el responsable de la separación de sus padres, de que Bardock decidiera llevarse a Raditz, de que la mujer cada vez se sentía más culpable por su situación cuando el único responsable era él.

Terminó de ducharse y salió, esta vez con un rostro serio, pero a través de sus ojos negros se podía divisar la tristeza que cargaba. Sin ánimos de hacer alguna tarea, o siquiera para jugar algún videojuego, se metió debajo de las cobijas. No tardó en quedarse dormido, su cuerpo trataba de suprimir aquella depresión con un profundo descanso.

***

Nunca, nunca se imaginó que así sería su condena. Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que ese primer incidente, donde lo llevaron al baño para golpearlo, ocurrió. Y ahora, en pleno mes de abril, aquellas bromas habían aumentado de intensidad. En un inicio sólo eran pequeñas burlas, algunos empujones, o incluso robarle algunos de sus útiles escolares (cosas pequeñas, como borradores o lápices).

Pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, sus agresores se animaban a ir más lejos. Los leves empujoncitos habían pasado a ser golpes y puñetazos, los cuales habían dejado moretones y marcas en su cuerpo que cada día le era más difícil ocultar. Era como si quisieran castigarlo de forma anticuada por aquel error que cometió en el pasado.

Además, si antes sólo eran ocasionales, ahora todo aquel daño recibido era casi a diario. Y para su desgracia, siempre que había un espectador, éste optaba por callar, observar, pero jamás intervenir, dándole a entender al Son que estaba de acuerdo en que ocurriera aquella tortura.

Tal vez el error del Son residía en que por más que ponía resistencia durante el ataque, jamás hizo algo después para solucionarlo. Es así como aquel sadismo de ese grupo de bullys iba en aumento, perdiendo el poco humanismo que tenían y mostrar cómo la gente podría ser más violenta ahora que se le daba un cierto permiso.

Goku tomó un poco de aire antes de guardar sus útiles escolares en su mochila y salir, habiendo esperado el tiempo suficiente para que el resto del grupo saliera. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, empezó cuando notó cómo, a modo de ofensa, se hacían a un lado cuando se acercaba un poco a ellos “por miedo a que les pegara algo”. Hijos de…

Maldecía siempre la gran homofobia que infestaba esa sociedad. Era muy pequeño el número de personas que aceptaban que dos individuos se amen sin importar su sexo. Pero en pleno siglo XXI hasta era absurdo cómo esa mentalidad seguía: uno de cada mil varones nacía doncel.

La naturaleza, luego de millones de años de evolución, les había presentado la forma perfecta para la aceptación de relaciones entre dos chicos. Pero, ¡sorpresa! A nadie le interesaba lo que Mamá Naturaleza les había brindado en bandeja de plata. Aquellas estupideces de que “al hombre le debe gustar la mujer” prevalecían.

¿Hasta cuándo cambiarían? Se sentía tan miserable. Y ni hablar de cómo vivían los donceles…

Recordaba ocasiones en las que leía en las notas del periódico acerca de chicos que se suicidaban por las agresiones que tenían por ser donceles. Y, como siempre, las críticas se dividían en dos: quienes se sentían mal por lo que le pasó pero que nunca hicieron nada por remediarlo, y los que opinaban que era lo mejor.

O el colmo de la hipocresía de una sociedad: cuando había una persona de alto status social, como político o perteneciente a una familia con muy altos ingresos, y era adulado públicamente sin importar si era doncel, hombre, mujer, homosexual o hasta asesino. Lo llenaban de halagos sólo por ser ricos o importantes en algún puesto. ¿Y qué había de la gente de clase baja o incluso media?, eran señalados, juzgados: si no eres importante, hay algo malo en ti. Idiotas.

En el fondo confiaba que no todo era así, que en algún lugar del planeta habría personas que aceptaran todos los gustos, que importara tu valor como humano y no tus preferencias sexuales o tu biología genética.

—Miren, chicos. Goku ya vino—comentó en tono burlón aquel peliverde. El Son, con algo de fastidio, intentó ignorarlo. Como siempre que lo intentaba, no funcionó. El más alto lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de la mochila—. Tu almuerzo—pidió.

—No traje hoy—y no mentía. Desde que el mayor comenzó a quitarle su comida o dinero dejó de llevar, prefería pasar hambre a seguir alimentando a ese grupo de abusivos.

—Goku, creo que no estoy siendo claro—lo empujó contra la pared, alzándolo un poco. Los pies del menor ya no tocaban el suelo.

—D-déjame—pidió. Pataleó, pero se detuvo al sentir la mano del peliverde en su cuello, amenazándolo con golpearlo como la última vez.

—Zarbon—llamó su compañero, el peliverde volteó a verlo sin soltar al menor—. ¿Qué te parece si ponemos la basura en su lugar?

Aquel comentario causó un regocijo en el de ojos ámbar. Lo soltó, haciendo que cayera sentado. Ahí entre él y su compañero lo tomaron de los tobillos y lo alzaron. El Son con sus brazos colgantes intentaba volver a tocar el suelo, pero aquellos chicos eran demasiado altos y lo tenían en el aire. El tercer integrante destapó el contenedor de basura, para que ambos lo metieran dentro.

Los múltiples papeles y envoltorios de las galletas que vendían en la cafetería amortiguaron su cuerpo. Sólo alcanzaba a oír las sonoras carcajadas del trío, cerrando con un “vámonos de aquí”, como el que siempre decían después de lastimarlo.

Empezó a patalear, desestabilizando el punto de equilibrio y consiguiendo que el bote cayera de lado. Salió del contenedor con cuidado, lo acomodó y metió los desechos que pudieron haber caído al suelo y caminó hasta el baño. Se miró en el espejo, retiró algunas manchas de mostaza o queso que cayeron en su cabello y lavó su cara.

Sus ojos delataban su cansancio, y no era por desvelarse con tareas y estudios como le hacía creer a su mamá, sino por todos esos abusos que había estado recibiendo esos meses. Levantó un poco su playera, viendo cómo aquel moretón de su abdomen ya casi se borraba.

— _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ —tomó su cabello con frustración, mirando sus ojos a través del cristal.

Era inaceptable la forma en que permitió tanto tiempo todas esas torturas, todo aquel sufrimiento. Las burlas, las golpizas, los robos, las humillaciones… Pero entre más lo pensaba, más sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Recordaba cómo por sus estupideces su madre había perdido a un marido y a un hijo y… no quería volver a causarle problemas.

A final de cuentas sentía que no podía ser otra cosa más que una carga para ella. Gine siempre dándole todo y tratando de hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano, mientras que él sólo le causaba inconvenientes. Esta vez no.

Se colocó la mochila apropiadamente y revisó una última vez que no tuviera algún rastro de lo de hace un rato. Sus pasos hacia la salida eran pausados, iba sin prisa, tratando de mejorar su actitud para llegar a casa con todos los ánimos por si la mujer se encontraba ahí.

Sin embargo no resistió y comenzó a sollozar. Su trayecto fue acompañado con un llanto doloroso pero silencioso. Goku, después de todo, era sólo un niño. La soledad lo estaba torturando, y todas aquellas miradas severas y juiciosas también lo estaban hiriendo. Sentía que estaba en medio de la nada, con un montón de ojos fijos sobre su persona. Y siempre algunas risas retumbaban en sus oídos, como si se burlaran de él.

Limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y sintió un ligero alivio al no ver la camioneta de su madre estacionada afuera de su hogar. Caminó sin ánimos al interior, el silencio era como una bendición en su situación. Subió hasta su alcoba y se quitó los zapatos, arrojándolos a cualquier lado de la habitación.

Se sentó contra la cajonera y retomó su llanto, pasando constantemente su mano por su cara, la desesperación y la ansiedad lo tenían presionado, su respiración ya estaba agitada y su rostro un poco enrojecido. Arañó sus brazos, encajando sus uñas en su piel con fuerza. _Dolor…_

Ese dolor lo estaba distrayendo, era soportable, aunque incómodo. Era preferible a todo lo que estaba aguantando esos meses. Miró con detenimiento hacia su escritorio de tareas. Lo analizó unos segundos, sintiendo atracción por la idea que había pasado por su mente.

Se levantó despacio, caminando lento, mirando fijamente el botecito donde estaban sus lápices, colores, tijeras y otros útiles escolares. Tomó el cúter y lo llevó a su piel, en su brazo. Cerró los ojos e hizo que la navaja se deslizara rápidamente. Los abrió con cuidado al sentir un ligero ardor, algunas gotitas de sangre comenzaban a hacer presencia.

Dejó la navaja a un lado y fue al baño, con el chorro de agua del grifo enjuagó la zona. Tenía una ligera sensación de alivio en esos momentos, concentrándose en las sustancias que su cerebro segregaba para aminorar el dolor.

Se quedó mirando la herida, cómo brotaba la sangre y teñía el agua. Cerró los ojos y reflexionó lo que hizo. ¿Si moría se solucionaría la situación? Desechó esa idea de su mente al pensar en su madre, ella no soportaría que su hijo se quitara la vida.

Además, Goku todavía tenía la ligera esperanza en que llegaría alguien a su vida, quien lograra sacarlo de su tristeza, que le tendiera la mano y con quien pudiera formar un equipo.

Tal vez… tal vez dentro de dos años eso sería posible. Cuando 17 regrese, quizá ellos dos podrían… No, imposible. Para tal fecha posiblemente el de ojos azules encontrara a alguien más, algo lógico considerando la maravillosa persona que era. En cambio él era sólo basura. Semejante estupidez era pensar un futuro de ellos dos juntos.

El flujo de sangre dejó de correr, así que tomó un poco de papel higiénico y limpió los residuos, desapareciendo la evidencia de su acto. O al menos en el área donde lo hizo, porque aquella línea en su piel difícilmente se desvanecería.

Rio un poco, tenía una leve sensación de satisfacción. Miró el filo de la navaja, pero desistió de hacer un segundo corte. Para evitar caer en la tentación la guardó en el cajón. Salió del baño y buscó una playera de manga larga para poder ocultar la herida.

Cuando se acostó en su cama, volvió a tocar aquella zona, el ardor se acrecentaba y volvía a llenarlo de tranquilidad, de una distracción de su martirio diario por aquel daño físico.

***

Los hábitos no se forman de la noche a la mañana, y eso el Son lo había comprobado en ese par de semanas. Descubrió el placer que producían las heridas autoinflingidas tras una sesión de golpes por parte de sus bullys.

Y lo peor era que la creatividad de sus compañeros de escuela era demasiada. Cierta mañana, cuando bajaban a la conferencia de la explanada de la escuela, una chica lo empujó, haciéndolo parecer como si iniciara un disturbio en la fila, siendo regañado por el docente sin importar las explicaciones que trató de dar.

Curiosamente siempre los maestros decían que las cámaras de vigilancia eran revisadas diariamente, y que se sancionaría cualquier acto que rompiera las reglas. A estas alturas lo único que podía pensar era en que las cámaras no servían y sólo eran un adorno para controlar a los alumnos con mentiras.

Soltó un suspiro pesado y comenzó a bajar los escalones. Tenía una vez más esas ganas de llorar. ¿17 estaría bien? Sí, probablemente, a pesar de que era joven él ya era un adulto y sabría estar bien solo. Lo extrañaba, de sólo recordar cuando sus labios se unieron en su primer beso…

—Goku, dime, ¿en qué piensas que estás tan feliz?—preguntó el peliverde. El Son levantó la mirada y se asustó, lo habían pillado mientras pensaba en el pelinegro.

—Zarbon, por favor… Hoy no…—bajó la mirada con algo de desesperación.

—Goku, Goku, Goku…—empezó a decir, el menor sólo atinó a ver a un grupo de chicos que lo rodeaban y que apenas se había percatado de sus presencias, además tenían sus celulares en mano apuntando en su dirección.

—¿Qué quieres?—susurró, nervioso por las miradas de los espectadores.

—Sólo quiero recordarte tu lugar, pedazo de basura—lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo alzó. El menor pataleó un poco—. Fenómenos como tú no tienen por qué estar cerca de las personas normales.

Lo bajó únicamente para golpearlo fuertemente en el abdomen. El pasillo se llenó de burlas y risas, algunos insultos y constantes flashes. El Son tomó aire, siéndole casi imposible por la intensidad del impacto.

— _¡¿Qué está pasando?!_ —se escuchó una voz masculina a lo lejos que provocó que el tumulto se esparciera velozmente. Goku intentaba mantenerse en pie, pero el roce con una persona que huía lo hizo perder su estabilidad y caer por las escaleras.

***

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, miró al techo y se topó con la intensa luz del foco. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse y darse cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela. Giró su rostro al lado derecho, observando en una silla a su madre, quien se tocaba el rostro con una desesperación que no supo identificar.

—Ma…mamá—susurró, haciendo que la mujer se sobresaltara. Cuando levantó la mirada notó que su maquillaje se había corrido un poco, lo que significaba que había llorado recientemente.

—Cariño, ¿cómo estás?—su voz temblorosa sólo confirmaba la idea del menor.

—B-bien…—bajó la mirada y apretó las sábanas con sus puños—. Deberías estar en el trabajo.

—Me llamaron…—la puerta se abrió y entró un hombre anciano, caminaba con pasos firmes mientras veía en dirección al Son. Cerró la puerta tras sí, quedando encerrados los tres en un ambiente serio.

—Son Goku, ¿cómo te sientes?—preguntó el hombre—. ¿Puedes moverte?

El menor se incorporó, soltando varios quejidos. En ese momento se percató del vendaje que tenía en la muñeca izquierda y que a pesar de que intentó ese día ocultar sus cortadas con mangas largas, ahora estaban visibles por el tratamiento que le hicieron a su lesión de ese día.

—Puedo moverme bien, no es nada—susurró, sintiendo la mirada fija de su madre sobre él. Ella seguramente reprimía algún comentario sobre esas heridas.

—Señora Son, en el lugar del incidente encontré un celular, a alguno de los alumnos se le cayó. Encontré un video y fotografías que muestran que a Goku un chico de grado superior lo estaba lastimando.

—¿Un chico de grado superior?—repitió. Intentó controlarse y tomar aire—. Hijo, ¿es la primera vez que esto pasa?

—N-no…

—Entiendo…—la mujer miró nuevamente al hombre—. ¿Qué harán con el muchacho? Imagino que expulsarlo, así como todos los que estuvieron ahí fomentando que lo hirieran.

—Zarbon será suspendido—acomodó sus gafas—. Pero me temo, señora Son, que no puedo suspender a 25 personas.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero estaban ahí, ¿no? Tomando fotos y videos de mi hijo siendo abusado físicamente por otro alumno. ¿Acaso eso no es motivo suficiente?

—Señora Son, por favor no alce la voz.

—¡Mi hijo está recibiendo maltratos por parte de sus compañeros y usted no hará nada!

—Si su hijo realmente estuviera recibiendo maltrato habría hecho la queja directamente conmigo antes, así que no puedo considerarlo como agresión durante un largo plazo.

—¡Quizá lo amenazaron con lastimarlo!

—Señora, no me puede pedir que controle los pensamientos de mis alumnos. Usted es la que debería educar mejor a su hijo para que no ande de desviado y enviando fotos de él desnudo—argumentó alzando la voz él también.

Un silencio inundó la habitación. Gine estaba un poco sorprendida por lo comentado por aquel hombre. ¿Acaso la foto de su bebé se había hecho viral sin que ella se enterara? Miró a Goku, ésta veía con miedo el suelo. Aun así, ¿qué clase de escuela era que se permite ese tipo de comportamiento? Era insólito que no castigaran que ellos, independientemente de la razón, disfrutaran el torturar a una persona.

Quizá era el morbo de la situación, pero significaría que esa juventud estaba tan podrida que no podía esperar un buen futuro. Y menos si nadie los reprimía y les hacía ver que estaba mal, así como lo estaba haciendo el director excusándose con que la culpa era de Kakarotto. Miró una vez más al hombre. “ _Desviado”…_ ¡Cómo maldecía esa palabra! Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie. Se acercó al hombre y estampó su mano en su mejilla, escuchándose una sonora cachetada.

—No pienso dejar a mi hijo en manos de un hombre, o intento de, que no es capaz de hacer justicia en su propia escuela. El puesto de director le queda demasiado grande. Usted debería ser político, ¿no cree? Mirando el mal de la sociedad sólo cuando le conviene. Si usted tampoco sabe de educación, mejor cierre la boca, viejo decrépito —miró a su hijo y lo abrazó por los hombros, para que bajara de la camilla—. Vámonos, Goku.

A pasos lentos se retiraron. Gine no soltaba al menor, lo tenía fuertemente abrazado con un solo brazo. El silencio de madre e hijo se tornaba incómodo, pero Goku no sabía qué decir. La veía tan molesta, tan contenida. Sorprendido estaba porque ni a su padre en su pelea fue capaz de abofetearlo, era la primera vez que ella hacía eso. Gine estaba luchando por su hijo.

Sintió una vez más el vacío en su estómago al pensar las cosas de ese modo. Su mamá otra vez intentaba pelear sus batallas, y él sólo daba problemas. Mordió su labio inferior y empezó a rascar su brazo, encajando sus uñas en su piel, arañándose con la ligera ansiedad que lo invadía. Llegaron al auto y la mujer se quedó quieta sosteniendo el volante.

—Goku—comenzó a hablar sin voltear a verlo—. ¿Hace cuánto te estaban haciendo esto?

—Desde los primeros días de clase—ella cerró los ojos y tragó saliva—. Incluso desde el primer día ya sabían de la foto.

—Entiendo…—su voz quebrada le provocaba gran dolor al Son—. Hijo, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

—No quería preocuparte—ella golpeó el volante luego de oír eso.

—¡¿No querías preocuparme?!—lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Goku, ¡eres mi hijo!, es obvio que debo preocuparme—pasó la mano por su rostro, manchándose las mejillas de negro por el delineador—. Cuando tu llevaste a Lapis a casa me asusté, temía que algo saliera mal, pero era un buen muchacho. Me sentí tranquila de saber que tenías la compañía de alguien como él. Creí… creí que así como tuviste la confianza de contarme de él, me contarías si tenías problemas…

—Mamá, yo…

—¡Me prometiste que ya nunca me ocultarías cosas, Kakarotto!—el Son bajó la mirada, Gine había comenzado a llorar—. ¿Por qué tuve que enterarme apenas hoy que te lastimaban en la escuela? ¡Han pasado muchos meses! Y no sólo eso, ¿por qué te hiciste eso en los brazos?—el menor instintivamente ocultó sus muñecas.

—¡No sé!—tomó su cabello con frustración—. No quería darte problemas, suficiente tenías con todo lo que ya había hecho—sus sollozos aumentaron de tono—. Y los cortes… me hacen sentir bien, me tranquilizan…

—No quiero que vuelvas a cortarte, Goku.

—No… no puedo evitarlo…

—Goku—lo miró con seriedad—. Por favor… por favor inténtalo—el menor iba a replicar una vez más—. Por mí, hijo.

El Son calló, sintiendo culpabilidad de pronto. Su madre sufría, ella no soportaría verlo herido o en un estando peor. Esa era la mayor debilidad de un hijo, cuando su madre sufría por cosas que él había ocasionado. Sin embargo él tampoco estaba resistiendo, tenía tantas cosas acumuladas que ese fue el único escape o forma de liberarse que encontró.

—Intentaré dejar de hacerlo mamá—susurró. Ella se acercó a él y besó su cabeza, un beso tan profundo en su frente como si quisiera aspirar todos los males del pelinegro.

—Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, hijo.

Ella encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha. Goku miró por la ventana durante todo el camino, queriendo evitar la mirada de la mujer sobre él. No mintió, de verdad intentaría dejar el hábito al que se había sometido hace un par de semanas, pero le era tan gratificante la sensación que no quería dejarlo. Se sentía tan bien sentir el filo de la navaja contra su piel, sentir aquel líquido carmín tibio escurriendo y su cuerpo sentía que flotaba por las sustancias que su cerebro liberaba para reducir el dolor.

—Goku, nos mudaremos a otra ciudad—el menor volteó a verla sorprendido—. Conseguí un préstamo del trabajo, podremos rentar un departamento. Tengo un… amigo que puede hacernos descuento.

—P-pero…

—Goku, en este lugar ya no hay nada por lo que debamos quedarnos—lo miró aprovechando el semáforo en rojo—. Y yo no permitiré que estés donde no sepan apreciarte, hijo.

—¿Qué pasará con nuestra casa?

—No puedo venderla, sigue a nombre de Bardock—soltó aire—. No te preocupes por eso, hijo. Ahora todo estará bien—acarició su mejilla—. Quiero que, llegando, hagas tus maletas. Nos iremos esta noche.

—¿Qué pasará con la escuela? No terminé el año.

—Ya le pedí a un amigo del departamento de educación del estado que te apliquen un examen provisional, para compensar tus notas faltantes. Entendió la situación.

—D-de acuerdo…

Sin más intercambio de palabras siguieron su trayecto. Goku lo pensó mucho, él no quería irse, su infancia la había vivido ahí y no le era sencillo desprenderse de esos recuerdos. Sentía algo de tristeza, pensar que nunca más vería a sus amigos…

Un momento. Se había quedado sin amigos desde el momento en el que decidió enviar aquella fotografía. Krillin seguro lo odiaba aunque no lo había visto en esos meses, y Yamcha ya le había dejado en claro que no quería volver a relacionarse con él. Aquellas amistades que tuvo se perdieron para siempre por esa estupidez que hizo.

Y 17… su “primer amor”, ya no estaba. Se había ido a Francia y no volvería sino hasta dentro de dos años. Ya no estaba aquí su hermano, y su papá lo había abandonado. Ya no tenía motivos para quedarse en esa ciudad.

Pensó una vez más en Broly. Ese imbécil… Ojalá se pudriera en el infierno.

Y él… ahora pagaba caro por ser tan idiota.

Por dejarse llevar con palabras bonitas.

Por ir demasiado rápido y creer que alguien de verdad lo amaría a través de una computadora. Qué estúpido.

Ahora pagaba caro, estaba condenado a una tortura por haber hecho las cosas sin pensar.

Nadie, aparte de su madre, le mostraría afecto, le tendería la mano. Nadie lo ayudaría. Se veía inmerso en una gran soledad.

Si tan sólo alguien, aunque fuera una sola persona, se permitiera acercarse a él y conocerlo, ayudarlo, estar con él en los momentos difíciles y sobre todo aceptarlo… Tal vez si tuviera a alguien así podría ser fuerte, tal vez le sería más fácil enfrentarse a todo.

Miró al cielo y deseó en un triste suspiro que alguien llegara y lo apoyara en ese momento. Que lo hiciera sentir _normal_ y no como un fenómeno, como el resto se esmeraba en hacerlo sentir.

No deseaba un novio, como antes de puberto enamorado quería, sino un apoyo. Ahora no buscaba una relación sacada de película. Goku ahora lo único que deseaba era **aceptación.**


	8. Inquietud

Era insoportable aquella sensación, donde tenía un vacío en el estómago y unas inexplicables nauseas. Sentía dentro de sí como si su cuerpo se volviera más pesado. Y el cansancio… era por esas noches sin dormir. Era por llorar tanto a causa de algo que le dolía mucho en el alma y que no podía controlar.

La maldita soledad lo llenaba. Sólo lo hacía desear cada vez más tener a alguien con quien compartir un instante, poder ser feliz de nuevo. Ser aceptado. Esa realidad la veía muy lejana, aunque todavía tenía un poco de esperanza en que se solucionarían las cosas.

Miró con tristeza su habitación ya vacía. En ese lugar había pasado bellas experiencias. En esa habitación él y 17 habían dormido abrazados… Mordió su labio inferior y tomó la última caja para bajar y salir a la calle, donde su madre esperaba pacientemente. Era hora de irse del lugar que lo vio crecer.

Su trayecto fue en silencio. Estaba deprimido, con una culpabilidad dentro de sí. Todo había sido por esa estúpida conversación que tuvo con el imbécil de Broly. Cerró sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana.

Quería replicar, decirle a su madre que no se fueran, que no quería arruinarle a ella su estadía en aquella ciudad que tanto amaba y donde estaba su trabajo y amigos. Pero al mismo tiempo una parte dentro de él quería ser egoísta y huir de aquella realidad.

Tarareó una canción en un bajo murmullo, ahogándosele el llanto en su garganta, siéndole imposible respirar adecuadamente. Una ligera ansiedad se apoderó de él, su respiración se había vuelto irregular, y un miedo inexplicable lo carcomió en su interior. Se sentía de pronto tan encerrado en esa camioneta, como si el espacio fuera insuficiente.

A pesar de ese ataque ansioso no dijo nada, sólo intentó ignorar sus emociones repentinas para no ser una molestia para su madre. Encajó sus uñas en la piel de su brazo para comenzar un proceso de relajación. Sin importar la promesa que le había hecho a la mujer, la realidad era que las heridas físicas distraían su malestar emocional.

***

Miró una última vez esa boleta antes de botarla en el cajón de su mesita de noche. El departamento donde ahora vivían era pequeño, sólo contenía dos habitaciones, una cocina y dos baños, un espacio muy reducido a comparación de su enorme hogar. Sentado en la alfombra abrazó sus piernas y apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas.

Goku estaba en una soledad aterradora, donde sólo se permitía relacionarse con su madre unos minutos cuando ella llegaba de su trabajo, y eso sólo en ocasiones, la realidad era que la mujer llegaba tan agotada que iba directo a dormir.

Y el Son no se lo reprochaba. Al contrario, se sentía inmensamente culpable de que ella ahora tenía que cumplir con dos papeles en la casa y doblar su trabajo para poder conseguir lo que necesitaban. Por eso Gine apenas y llegaba despierta.

Y en esos últimos meses “de vacaciones” sólo se encerró en su nueva habitación, durmiendo gran parte del día y el resto sólo lo usaba para reflexionar recostado en su cama. El agotamiento lo dominaba, lo hizo perder el interés por hacer cosas acuerdo a su edad, como jugar videojuegos o leer mangas. Sólo se hundió en su depresión.

— _No quiero ir mañana a la escuela_ —se acurrucó bajo las cobijas y miró a lo lejos su mochila ya hecha—. _Me odiarán y me harán lo que ellos_ —recordó inevitablemente el incidente con Zarbon donde salió herido gravemente.

Zarbon… ese imbécil hijo de…

—Goku—llamó su madre al otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, mamá—respondió.

—Cariño, ¿ya tienes todo listo para mañana? Fueron casi cuatro meses que no fuiste a la escuela, pero es necesario que vuelvas.

—Ya tengo todo preparado—susurró.

—Bebé, ¿qué tienes?—se sentó en la orilla de la cama y acarició su cabello.

—No me siento muy bien—miró a la mujer y sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima.

Gine siempre se había caracterizado por su belleza natural, donde no requería ni una sola gota de maquillaje para verse hermosa. Y que si lo usaba era únicamente por presentación personal, o realzar un poco su rostro. Y sus ojos grandes y negros parecían dos azabaches brillantes, como luceros que atraían a cualquiera que los viera.

Pero ahora se veían hinchados, incluso con ojeras oscuras sobre sus mejillas, y sus párpados lucían caídos. La mujer tenía una expresión cansada, dolida, como si no hubiera dormido bien en semanas. Su piel tenía un tono más pálido, y su sonrisa… lucía forzada, como si ella de verdad quisiera demostrarle que todo estaba bien cuando ambos sabían que no era así.

—Mamá…

—Cariño, será mejor que descanses—besó su frente, sabiendo qué es lo que el menor querría decirle con respecto a su estado—. Más tarde te traigo algo caliente para que bebas. Por mientras procura dormir.

Lo arropó y volvió a dejarlo solo. Goku sintió un ligero abandono, ella siempre solía abrazarlo y mimarlo cuando algo andaba mal. Pero ahora… ella sólo le dio su espacio. Y, bueno, era lo que quería, pero una parte de él sí deseaba que ella le preguntara más, que insistiera en saber qué ocurría y qué pasaba por su mente.

— _17 sí se preocuparía por saber cómo estoy… Él no me dejaría solo…_ —su pecho se oprimió un poco, extrañaba a aquel muchacho pelinegro.

Y no porque podría ser su primer amor, por cierto uno muy fugaz. Sino que era en las dificultades donde se valoraba el apoyo de una persona, y que Lapis estuviera con él a pesar de enterarse de su equivocación de la peor manera y aparte que lo hiciera sentir querido, le dio a entender que había alguien más que lo quería ayudar, lo hizo desear que jamás se separara de él.

Pero sería muy injusto para el de ojos azules. ¿Quién querría a un idiota que se dejó llevar por palabras bonitas y envió su pack sin pensarlo a un desconocido? Sólo era un… desviado. Corrección: sólo era un imbécil. Un perfecto idiota.

Sentía asco de sí.

***

Caminó despacio hacia el interior de la escuela. Su mirada se posaba en los azulejos blancos y negros del suelo. Escuchaba voces, risas, carcajadas… todo por parte del alumnado en la institución. Y no, no habían notado todavía al Son, cada quien estaba en su propio tema, ni siquiera volteaban a ver al extraño niño que vestía con una chaqueta con capucha puesta.

La realidad era que Goku se había acostumbrado demasiado a las burlas dirigidas hacia él, y que hablaran mal de sí a sus espaldas, que todo el tiempo sentía que eran hacia él. Se sentía observado por todos lados y juzgado por miradas inquisitorias, aunque no fuera así.

Llegó a su salón y entró con lentitud. Buscó el lugar más alejado de la puerta, en una esquina solitaria y vacía. Colocó sus cosas y se sentó, ocultando sus ojos con aquel flequillo. Nunca estuvo tan aterrado por un primer día de clases.

—Joven—se sobresaltó al oír la voz grave del maestro. Se sumió tanto en sus pensamientos que no se percató del paso del tiempo, o que el profesor ya estaba en el aula—. Quítese la capucha.

— _Pero…_ —dudó. No obstante, sabía que era el reglamento, no podía usar gorros ni otro accesorio. Soltó aire para agarrar valor y bajó aquella capucha. Su cabello alborotado retomó su forma similar a una palmera y miró al hombre.

Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón tras ver los ojos levemente sorprendidos del adulto. Ese hombre… él lo reconoció. Y no sólo eso, luego de descubrirse los murmullos en el salón se hicieron presentes. Tragó saliva y bajó la mirada con notoria angustia.

El maestro intentó hacer como si nada ocurriera, incluso se veía un poco agobiado por la presencia del Son en su clase. Tal vez el docente se sintió un poco culpable al haber causado el conocimiento de los estudiantes sobre la verdadera identidad del menor.

Goku empezó a sudar frío, algo nervioso por esas miradas discretas de todos sobre él. ¿Ahora cómo seguiría su vida en ese lugar donde todos sabían la estupidez que hizo, y probablemente tenían la fotografía en su galería?

¿Y… si resultaban hacerle lo mismo que Zarbon?

No… no creía poder volver a resistir una tortura como aquella.

Aunque, ¿qué había de Gine? ¿Su madre podría soportar una nueva mudanza, junto a muchas deudas con las cuales se ahogaría y tendría que comprometerse a trabajar incluso más? Cada vez que lo reconsideraba sólo reafirmaba que debía ser fuerte y resistir aquella situación. Y no, no lo hacía por él, sino por ella.

***

¿Dónde quedó aquel niño sobresaliente, amante del deporte y del estudio? Sólo quedó un adolescente deprimido que no era capaz de prestar atención en clase por más de diez minutos antes de sumirse en la melancolía y el dolor.

Y sus visitas con la psicóloga no fueron nada gratas, incluso aquella mujer “con años de experiencia” no sabía exactamente qué decirle a un joven con su situación. Y Goku no podía presionarla, estaba en el borde del abismo, y sabía que nadie podría ayudarlo así.

Limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter y se asomó por la rendija de la puerta del baño, intentando ver si había alguien ahí. Su rutina escolar diaria concluía siempre de ese modo, donde se iba a desahogar en la soledad de un cubículo hasta que la escuela se vaciaba por completo.

Tragó saliva y salió despacio, lavó sus manos con lentitud, miraba el agua que corría y mojaba su piel. Miró las cortadas recientes, unas muy discretas que adornaban sus muñecas. Su madre había estado tan ocupada esos meses que dejó de prestarle atención a ese detalle. Y el Son lo había aprovechado, era su única escapatoria para todo su tormento.

Si 17 estuviera ahí…

¡No! Debía dejar de pensar en el pelinegro. Él estaba al otro lado del mundo, y no podría contactarse con él sino hasta que regresara. Además, aquel muchacho era tan perfecto que dudaba mucho que realmente esperara dos años únicamente para terminar con una basura como era él.

Sólo le quedaba pensar en él como un bonito recuerdo del pasado que posiblemente jamás recuperará. Pero si tan sólo lo pudiera ver u oír una última vez…

Caminó por los pasillos con tanta pereza que lucía como si nunca fuera a llegar a su hogar. Se sentía tan abatido que lo que menos deseaba era continuar con ese estilo de vida. En esos meses había recibido más agresión que en su anterior escuela.

Antes sólo se trataba de las escenas protagonizadas por Zarbon donde lo utilizaba a él como títere. ¿Pero ahora? Entre varios se reunían para agredirlo, tanto física como verbalmente. Y una vez más se veía a sí mismo callando todo para evitar preocupar a su madre otra vez.

A veces sus compañeros le tomaban fotografías, a lo lejos, quién sabe para qué fines. Posiblemente para publicarlas y escribirles de título lo idiota que había sido. Y a veces escondían su mochila cuando salía al baño. Le daban empujoncitos, o había días donde todos amanecían “con demasiada repulsión” que huían de él.

La cruda realidad era que sus agresores cada día se volvían más creativos a la hora de lastimarlo. Cada día llegaban con una nueva novedad para humillarlo. Era blanco de burlas, acosos y fotografías con objetivos que él desconocía, pero que seguramente no era nada bueno.

Llegó a la calle, usando la capucha de su suéter para esconderse de miradas curiosas. Tenía tanto tiempo ahogándose en la desesperación y angustia, que no podía a veces asimilar su alrededor estando en aquel transe emocional.

Sentía que las miradas del resto sólo eran para juzgarlo y notar sus fallas. Sentía que aquellos momentos que vivía eran tan difíciles. La vida se supone que era sencilla a su edad, pero ahora no estaba seguro de qué palabra podría usar para definir su situación.

Antes nacían las esperanzas de su ser, pero ahora no entendía dónde quedó todo aquello; la oscuridad de su soledad había desnudado su persona para mostrar aquella alma afligida, tan lastimada y que gritaba por ayuda.

Cada una de las personas que lo trataban mal, lo torturaban, lo hacían sentir menos… eran como sus verdugos cuando él estaba encerrado en aquella tragedia. Lo único que quería ahora era terminar con esto. Si tan sólo lo hubiera pensado mejor aquella maldita noche…

Ese tipo sin duda tenía como única intención lastimarlo, obtener de él su imagen más pura, aquella que él hubiera deseado entregarle sólo a una persona: con quien compartiera el resto de su vida. Pero ahora podía ver que esos deseos se perdieron para siempre, y ahora todos conocían su intimidad.

La sonrisa en su rostro ya no aparecía, el frío de su soledad lo hacía tiritar diariamente, deseando que un abrazo lo socorriera. La música que salía de sus audífonos lo alejaba de su entorno, se perdía en la melodía arriesgando su vida al cruzar las calles sin prestar atención a las señales de tránsito. Estaba absorto en él mismo.

Un hombre que estaba recargado contra la pared de un local caminó hacia él, Goku chocó contra él por su distracción y la vista nublada a causa de las lágrimas. Ni siquiera se molestó en disculparse, sólo miró al hombre con su carita enrojecida, sabiendo que de su garganta no saldrían palabras sino quejidos de dolor.

Volvió a bajar la mirada al suelo y retomó su camino. Se tambaleaba de un lado a otro por la jaqueca a causa del largo llanto diario y de la falta de alimento a la que se sometía. Era un milagro que siguiera despierto y caminando luego de la forma en que lastimaba su cuerpo.

Llegó a su nuevo departamento, ese donde ya llevaba 5 meses. Aunque jamás reemplazaría su verdadero hogar, en el fondo añoraba que pudieran regresar a donde verdaderamente pertenecían.

Entró y se recostó en el sofá, mirando al techo mientras se perdía en pensamientos y recuerdos. Volviendo a su mente aquel chico de cabellera negra y ojos azules… el problema nunca fue conocerlo, sino ahora dedicarse a olvidarlo. En su ausencia lo esperaba, le dolía no tenerlo con él apoyándolo en ese momento tan complicado.

Las personas sólo se dedicaban a jugar con él, 17 era el único que siempre fue amable. Y no era un problema que Goku lo quería y se había enamorado de él, ni que el mayor sintiera lo mismo, sino que miles de kilómetros los distanciaban y los mantendrían separados durante más de un año.

Recordaba con nostalgia cuando estaban solos los dos en su habitación, en un abrazo profundo. Recordaba cómo temblaba cuando él se acercaba lentamente, era por un nerviosismo de tener a quien le atraía así de cerca. Y cuando sus labios se unieron en un beso su voluntad se esfumó, lo único que deseaba era seguir así con él.

Lloró cuando se despidió, los ojos del mayor también reflejaban la pena de su despedida, el mayor dudó incluso el arribar aquel avión. Pero ese adiós era necesario para el bien de ambos… o mínimo por el bien del mayor. Al Son se le dio la razón ante aquel último encuentro, 17 no sería para él. Sin embargo, aunque la vida se lo estuviera diciendo a gritos Goku sentía que sí era así, a pesar de que posiblemente nunca lo vuelva a ver. En el fondo deseaba que fuera así.

Miró sus muñecas, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos como siempre que recordaba el momento en que su vida se arruinó. Las cicatrices eran más profundas, se veían ligeramente abultadas por los múltiples cortes. Su cuerpo en todos esos meses había cambiado: adelgazó, su piel se volvió más pálida, y sus ojos se veían opacados por ojeras oscuras.

Cuando su padre se enteró de lo que hizo la casa tembló, el cálido ambiente se tornó oscuro y tétrico, una escena que ni en mil vidas imagino vivir con él. Lo cierto era que no le dolió aquel golpe, no tanto como la soledad y su abandono.

Había perdido un gran honor, lo entendió perfectamente. Había fallado sólo una vez, pero bastó para perder el apoyo de aquel hombre que decía ser antes su padre, a quien había hecho sentir orgulloso muchas ocasiones, pero ahora no sabía absolutamente nada sobre su paradero.

Y su madre, como la valiente protectora que era, a pesar del dolor de la decisión, prefirió irse de aquel lugar donde sólo era herido y juzgado. Había hecho un gran sacrificio por él.

—Goku—se sobresaltó al oír la voz de la mujer detrás de él. Se incorporó rápidamente y trató de ocultar bajo su flequillo aquellas lágrimas que advertían caer sobre sus mejillas.

—Mamá, creí que estabas trabajando—ella soltó un pesado suspiro y se sentó en el posa brazos.

—Me dieron el día—miró al menor. Ambos tenían la misma expresión de fatiga y pesimismo, aunque con una sonrisa falsa para no angustiar más al otro.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo para que comas?

—Hijo, ¿qué tienes?—acarició su cabello. El Son se estremeció un poco y se retiró del tacto de la mujer—. Kakarotto…

—N-no tengo nada—se levantó con cuerpo tembloroso, se sentía con miedo ante cualquier tipo de contacto físico, incluso del de su propia madre. Se había acostumbrado tanto a los empujones y agresiones que las muestras afectuosas tampoco era capaz de recibirlas.

—Pero… ¿Eh? ¿Tocan la puerta?—el Son detuvo su andar a la habitación para acercarse un poco a ella mientras abría la puerta. Se sorprendieron al ver a unos oficiales.

—Buenas tardes. Disculpe, ¿es usted la señora Son Gine?—ella miró de reojo a Goku y asintió—. Soy el oficial Toppo, he seguido el caso de Son Goku—el hombre miró al de cabellera alborotada unos largos segundos, para devolver su vista a la pelinegra—. Es importante que hable con usted.

—¿A qué se refiere con que sigue el caso de mi hijo?—la mujer se angustió un poco.

—Señora Son, la imagen de su hijo se hizo viral en distintas redes sociales. Hemos intentado rastrear la cuenta que lo propagó inicialmente, pero con cientos de personas reenviándolo ha sido difícil. Diría que es imposible.

—¡¿Está diciéndome que no harán nada?!—se alteró. El hombre ni se inmutó.

—Señora, está hablando de un asunto que no es fácil de tratar. Cualquier cosa que es subida a internet es imposible de recuperar—alzó la voz y la agravó un poco—. Su hijo debió haberlo pensado bien antes de andar de ofrecido con un desconocido.

Gine nunca esperó aquella respuesta. Lo esperaba de sus nuevos compañeros, de sus vecinos, incluso de los maestros… ¿Pero de un oficial de policía, cuyo objetivo debía ser brindar seguridad y bienestar a la población?, ¿alguien quien su trabajo era promover el respeto entre las masas y evitar cualquier acto de violencia o agresión? ¿Por qué se expresaba de forma tan odiosa hacia su pequeño, en lugar de hacer su trabajo?

¿Desde cuándo se trataba sólo de ella y de Goku?, ¿hace cuánto tiempo perdió el apoyo hasta de la misma ley? ¿Debía aceptar que el caso de su pequeño ya era dado por perdido o, corrigiendo, el menor era el único culpable?

—Váyanse de mi casa—pidió, su expresión se había ensombrecido después de darse cuenta de la dura realidad.

—Que tenga linda tarde—el hombre miró de reojo por última vez al menor. Sabía perfectamente por sus años de experiencia lo que la mujer sentía. Además, no iba a darle falsas esperanzas en que todo se podría solucionar, lo cierto era que nunca podría encontrar al otro participante de aquella conversación.

Aquel hombre de bigote blanco salió junto con su acompañante joven, quien lucía incómodo por aquella situación. Tan sólo se retiraron y la puerta se cerró Gine se apoyó contra la madera. La imponencia la llenaba, tenía el miedo de no poder ser capaz de proteger a su niño.

Con un nudo en la garganta y ojos acuosos lo miró. Goku veía al suelo y se veía afectado, tiritaba durante un llanto silencioso pero dolido. Con lentitud se acercó, mirándolo a detalle, vio cada parte de su exterior. Estando de frente, viendo de cerca su inquietud, habló seriamente.

—Goku, quítate la chaqueta.

—Pero…

—Goku, obedece.

El Son bajó el zíper y se retiró aquella prenda. La mujer con una seña pidió que también se quitara la playera de manga larga. Sí, ya sabía a dónde iba a parar eso. Accedió, entendió que no podría ocultarle más lo que hacía.

—Kjj—cerró sus ojos y su rostro se transformó en una mueca de dolor. Pero no una donde era soportable, se trataba de un dolor penetrante, de un dolor en lo más profundo del corazón, un dolor del alma—. Hijo, prometiste que lo dejarías…

—No puedo…

—Hijo, ¿sabías lo de la foto? ¿Sabías que ahora aquí se enteraron de ella?—el Son asintió despacio.

—En… la escuela… En la escuela me molestan por eso. Los chicos me golpean, y las niñas me arrojan comida en la cafetería. Todos se ríen de mí.

—Hijo—volvió a ponerse seria, aunque sus labios temblaban ligeramente—. Prometiste que no volverías a ocultarme cosas…

—¡No quería preocuparte!—empuñó sus manos—. ¡Has hecho demasiado por mí que me cansé de estorbarte y darte problemas! ¡Por eso no te dije nada! Estás muy ocupada cubriendo deudas y trabajando que lo que menos quiero es darte otro problema más…

—¡Tú eres lo más importante para mí! No importa mi trabajo, ni el dinero… Lo único importante aquí eres tú—acarició su mejilla y comenzó a sollozar viendo fijamente los ojos de su hijo—. Prometiste nunca más cortarte…

—¡No puedo dejarlo!—soltó su llanto, estruendoso como su pesar—. Me ayuda a calmarme, a no sentir, a olvidar lo que me hacen—la miró con súplica—. No me pidas dejar lo único que me hace sentir bien ahora.

La pelinegra lo miró unos segundos. No resistió y lo abrazó fuerte, siendo correspondida. Tenía un miedo atronador invadiendo su persona, jamás imaginó que podría llegar a sentirlo. Por primera vez temía por perder a su hijo, porque el menor estuviera destruyendo poco a poco su cuerpo, colaborando con sus agresores que lo dañaban.

Sólo atinó a abrazarlo y no soltarlo, con miedo de que su pequeño siguiera así, entendiendo por fin la frase “nunca sabes cuándo podría ser la última vez”, y asustada de vivir una experiencia así. Lloró en el hombro de su hijo, aterrada de perderlo, temiendo por primera vez durante toda aquella dificultad del mundo entero.

***

— _Desearía que fuera una pesadilla…_

Un triste deseo de un alma inocente que aclamaba porque su tortura acabe. Tragó saliva y secó sus lágrimas con la sábana. Una vez más la sensación de dolor en todo su cuerpo apareció, el desgano y desinterés ante todo se apoderó de su mente.

Toda su vida cambió en un segundo, sólo por una mala decisión. El miedo que tuvo antes de enviar aquella foto no fue suficiente y lo ignoró, pagando caro el no haberlo reconsiderado bien. Se sentía tan solo en ese momento, sin honor, sin cariño, sin amigos, sin nadie que lo apoyara o que siquiera le importaran sus sentimientos.

Su único consuelo era que nada de eso podría ser peor… ¿O sí?

Quería huir y no volver. Un día, es lo único que quería, un día donde las agresiones no llegaran y no sintiera dolor, donde su padre nuevamente pueda estar orgulloso de él y él recupere a su hermano mayor. Quisiera un día donde las personas se tomaran la molestia de escuchar las razones por las cuales cedió ante Broly y que sintieran empatía con él.

Pero nadie lo hacía, nadie era capaz de ver la agonía del cuerpo del joven que se equivocó sólo una vez en su corta vida. Nadie siquiera le demostraba que no estaban ni siquiera en un punto intermedio, sino que todos se aferraban a hacerlo sentir que estaba sólo, con todo mundo en contra.

Quizá si una primera persona llegara sin quererlo juzgar, sería capaz de entregarle todo el amor que guardó siempre. No pedía que saliera bien una relación, sino que funcionara sólo un poco, lo suficiente para liberar su alma y hacerlo sentir querido unos segundos.

En esos momentos podría decir cómo se sentía el fuego interior, como espinas incrustadas en el pecho. Podía contar cómo se sentían los demonios reales de la vida, que eran las mismas personas con las que convivía diariamente, ellos eran los verdaderos motivos de terror.

Deseaba que alguien le diera el aliento para seguir. Sólo quería una primera persona que no lo quisiera juzgar. Pero entre más sencillo parecía, más difícil era para él, absolutamente nadie era capaz de acercarse a tenderle la mano.

Se equivocaba. Sí hubo una persona, sí hubo alguien que a pesar de todo quiso seguir con él. Alguien que no sintió asco, ni lástima por su error, alguien que incluso con todo eso se enamoró de él siendo un niño estúpido. Su pequeño primer amor lo aceptó con todo eso y más. Y ahora él ya no estaba ahí.

Debía dejarlo ir y aceptar su partida. Tal vez… tal vez él no era la persona con quien estaba destinada a estar. Quizá sólo era alguien que sería un gran amigo, nada más. Y si así era, lo aceptaba. Todo por el bien del de ojos azules, prefería aprender a vivir sin él, si iba a perder contacto con 17 para que no sufriera por convivir con una basura como él lo cumpliría. Sólo quería que fuera feliz aunque fuera sin él.

La verdad era que su corazón no podía más y estaba desesperado porque alguien llegara y lo sacara de la soledad, que hiciera lo mismo que hizo Lapis con él. ¿Pero dónde encontrar a alguien bueno en esa sociedad tan podrida?

En pleno siglo XXI el mundo se envolvía en burlas por redes sociales, se llenaba de egoísmo e insensibilidad. Todo ahora era busca de aceptación social, incluso si eso conllevaba faltar a la ética y moral. Por eso no se salvaba de los linchamientos: había ido en contra de la opinión de la mayoría.

Y no, él no estaba equivocado. Los demás eran demasiado intolerantes.

Aunque, viéndolo de otro modo, si alguien “importante” o “famoso” decía que algo estaba mal, había un gran número de personas que lo seguía. ¡Claro!, así como los lame botas que eran sólo para sentirse integrados a un grupo. Qué porquería

Abrazó contra su pecho el dije con el número 17 que le regaló su primer amor. Era la pequeña muestra de afecto que recibía, y que le daba una ligera esperanza de que no todos eran así. Debía existir alguien igual de bondadoso que él que sea capaz de enfrentar a su lado al mundo entero.

Y es que así era la ley. Debía haber un ángel para él. Y posiblemente, al conocerlo, el tiempo se le iría volando. Teniéndolo con él, sintiéndose fatal y sin tener a dónde ir, sólo tendría que voltear a verlo y estar a su lado para que vuelvan a él todas las energías y pudiera sentirse mejor.

Estaba seguro de que una persona así se colaría entre sus huesos, abriéndose paso a su interior hasta su corazón para quitar todo rastro de agonía. Sí, debía existir un alma pura en ese mundo tan asqueroso, alguien que entendiera la palabra “respeto”. Alguien que quisiera brindarle compañía.

— _Aquí estaré, esperándote… Seas quien seas…_ —tragó saliva con dificultad por el nudo en su garganta—. _Sólo no tardes demasiado…_


	9. Hipocresía

—Goku, iré a trabajar—avisó asomándose a la habitación, su voz era baja y serena—. Llámame si necesitas algo.

El menor no dijo nada, sólo seguía viendo hacia el techo con la mirada perdida, habiendo escuchado perfectamente a su madre. Gine no lo dejó volver a la escuela, aterrada de la idea de que nuevamente era acosado por sus compañeros. Y con buena razón, cuando el adolescente se había quitado la camisa notó los moretones en su torso.

Además, había escondido todos los objetos punzocortantes de la casa; eso incluía tijeras, cutters, y artículos de oficina, así como también ocultó los cuchillos de la cocina e incluso los tenedores. Gine temía seriamente por la integridad física de su hijo, consciente de que el menor podía llegar a ser más extremista.

Sin embargo, para Goku no era fácil esa última opción que tomó la mujer. Necesitaba desahogarse, estaba teniendo una crisis de ansiedad a causa de reprimirse. Odiaba con toda el alma arañarse los brazos y el rostro, necesitaba sentir el filo de la cuchilla contra su piel, ver la sangre escurriendo de su brazo y tocarla, jugar con el líquido carmín entre sus dedos.

Y, así como en sus últimos meses de primer grado, se comprometió con su mamá a estudiar por su cuenta para sólo presentar un examen final de acreditación. Gine se rehusaba a que volviera, por más que se lo discutió e insistió en que “todo estaba bien” ella sabía que no era así. Era así que ahora el menor se dedicaba a estudiar en casa.

Soltó un bufido de desesperación, las cobijas lo ahogaban pero sentía demasiado frío sin ellas. Ese mes encerrado en su habitación, sin salir para nada, lo tenían agotado. Rascó su cabeza y se levantó con pesadez de la cama, levantó su brazo derecho y se olió un poco, colocando una mueca de desagrado al percibir un mal olor proviniendo de él. Había reducido sus baños a tres por semana, por lo que ahora que llevaba dos días sin ducharse sentía que verdaderamente necesitaba uno.

Buscó ropa en su cajonera y se metió bajo la regadera. Su cuerpo desnudo era acariciado por el agua tibia. Soltó un suspiro, y con la llave abierta fue deslizándose hasta llegar al suelo frío. Se quedó sentado, recordando demasiado a su chico de ojos azules. En esas últimas semanas había tenido demasiados sueños con él.

Algunas pesadillas, donde a él le ocurría algo en su viaje dentro del avión, o algún accidente en una zona cualquiera de Francia. Otros donde ambos se tenían que despedir, donde al final Goku caía por un abismo sin poder alcanzar la mano del mayor. Incluso una ocasión soñó que tenía su boca cosida y no podía gritar para atraer la atención del más alto que se alejaba.

Pero otros… En otros sueños se veía en situaciones más íntimas. Soñaba que la tarde en su casa 17 se despojaba de todas sus prendas húmedas frente a él, para después acercarse y besarlo profundamente estando desnudo. En otras soñaba que llegaba más allá, quedando ambos sin ropa y rozando sus entrepiernas en un vaivén rítmico.

— _Demonios_ —miró su entrepierna, había reaccionado ante los recuerdos de sus sueños.

Pero, ¿cómo no evitarlo? Aquel chico era demasiado atractivo físicamente, y aunque nunca tuvo el gusto de verlo descubierto, sí tuvo la oportunidad de besarlo, acariciar su espalda mientras sus respiraciones se mezclaban y volvían una sola. Llevó su mano a su miembro, sintiéndolo rígido pero no tanto. Lo sostuvo bien y deslizó sus dedos por la extensión del falo.

Mientras efectuaba aquel trabajo manual comenzó a fantasear. Imaginaba que era 17 quien lo tocaba, que se acercaba a repartir besitos en su cuello, que acariciaba sus muslos con delicadeza en lo que se abría paso para estar más cerca de él. Mordió su labio inferior cuando subió la temperatura de su cuerpo, sentía como si fuera a estallar por las sensaciones que llegaban. Abrió los ojos sólo unos segundos, para volver a cerrarlos y concentrarse el tacto de sus dedos contra su intimidad.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, pero el Son lo único que podía notar era que con cada movimiento de su mano su espalda se arqueaba con ligeros espasmos. Movió su mano más rápido, rozando su palma con más fuerza. Unos gemiditos reprimidos alcanzaban a salir de su garganta, simplemente no podía resistir más, sus piernas se encogían y los dedos de sus pies los tensaba. Se estremeció cuando liberó su semen en su mano luego del intenso orgasmo.

Miró unos segundos aquel líquido blanco, jugó un poco con la viscosidad que tenía, para finalmente enjuagar sus manos con el agua. Sus piernas seguían temblorosas, con dificultad consiguió ponerse de pie. El calor de su cuerpo se concentraba en mayor medida en sus mejillas, las cuales seguían en un intenso color carmín.

Terminó de ducharse, en un intento de ignorar lo sucedido minutos atrás. Aunque lo cierto era que sentía un poco de vergüenza. Si 17 estuviera ahí, ¿él sería capaz de incitar al mayor a un acto más profundo? No, imposible. Además, dudaba si el de ojos claros acceda a ir más allá de un simple beso. Y, bueno, eso era lo que le gustaba del mayor: que sólo tenía buenas intenciones con él. Tal vez debía dejar de pensar perversiones y recordar sólo las cosas dulces que el mayor le dedicó a él.

Salió únicamente con una toalla amarrada en la cintura. Miró el desastre de su habitación, pero sinceramente no tenía ánimos de hacer algo con respecto a ello. Sólo buscó un cambio de ropa, se vistió y se tiró sobre la cama. Miró al techo, luego alzó sus brazos para observar las múltiples cortadas. Eran muy… tétricas.

— _Diecisiete estaría decepcionado de mí_ —pensó tras recordar cómo el muchacho, completamente preocupado, le había pedido que fuera fuerte antes de despedirse—. _Necesito hablar con él_ —cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, en un inconsciente intento por autoabrazarse—. _Tal vez…_ —miró hacia su escritorio, donde reposaba su laptop. Se incorporó y caminó hacia allá.

La sostuvo y volvió a la cama. Levantó la pantalla y la encendió, tecleó inmediatamente “Facebook” y esperó que la página cargara. Tardó unos segundos en recordar su correo y contraseña, marcándole “invalid password” en más de una ocasión. Quizá había perdido para siempre el número de teléfono de 17, pero tal vez, con un poco de suerte y una búsqueda profunda, podría encontrar su perfil en aquella red social.

Cuando logró acceder pensó en inmediatamente escribir el nombre del pelinegro. Sin embargo se sorprendió al ver el enorme número de notificaciones, solicitudes de amistad, y mensajes que tenía. Tragó saliva y fue a su perfil.

**_< <¡Púdrete!>>_ **

— _¿Pero qué…?_

**_< <Eres un asco>>_ **

— _Pero yo no…_

**_< <Muérete>>_ **

****

**_< <Te odio>>_ **

****

**_< <Eres una zorra fácil>>_ **

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos del Son al mirar velozmente cientos de publicaciones hechas en su muro de personas a quien no conocía, o que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros de clases. Abrió el buzón de mensajes y, sin abrir el de algún destinatario en específico, notó que todos eran mensajes de odio, al igual que las publicaciones. Volvió al inicio, meditando lo que vio.

Todos se habían tomado la molestia de expresarle lo horrible que era, demostrarle que su homosexualidad no era más que un error y que no estaban de acuerdo a que fuera gay. Además de decirle que no era más que un “regalado” por haber enviado aquella fotografía. Luego de ver todo eso ni ganas le quedaban de buscar el nombre del ojiazul, suponiendo que a esas alturas el mayor ya no seguiría pensando lo mismo sobre él.

Limpió una lágrima que alcanzó a salir con la palma de su mano y decidió cerrar sesión. _Tin…_ El sonido de un nuevo mensaje lo sorprendió, sobre todo porque todas las publicaciones y mensajes que vio databan de hace más de tres semanas, por lo que se extrañaba de que ahora llegara uno nuevo, además de que la conversación se desplegara en la pantalla.

Se trataba de su viejo amigo, Yamcha, quien le había pedido tiempo pero que jamás volvió a acercarse a él. Luego de su rechazo incluso dejó de topárselo en la escuela. Miró el chat abierto, notando que meses antes también había enviado mensajes. Se puso a leerlos, quedando sorprendido por lo que contenían.

**Yamcha Akiyama:**

_Septiembre 21 del 2077 a las 17:23_

Goku!!! Cómo estás???!!

Perdón por todo T^T

Déjame explicarte xq me tuve que alejar. Yo no quería u.u

_Octubre 28 del 2077 a las 11:14_

Se que me porte muy grosero, pero tengo una buena explicación!!!

Por favor déjame explicarte Goku!!!

_Diciembre 25 del 2077 a las 0:39_

Tal vez no mires esto, quizá me odies por la forma en que te di la espalda cuando me necesitabas.

Sólo quería desearte una feliz navidad.

_Enero 1 del 2078 a las 0:12_

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Una vez más te pido disculpas por lo que pasó. Enserio quisiera que respondieras mis mensajes, necesito hablar contigo. Quisiera que nuestra amistad no se perdiera por mi estupidez :c

Goku por favor perdóname!!!!

_Febrero 14 del 2078 a las 14:49_

Sabes? Recordé cuando fuimos a la fiesta de la escuela y que Milk te persiguió por todo el patio jajajaja Recuerdo que te subiste a un árbol porque no querías casarte en la kermesse con ella.

Y luego tú y yo fuimos a comer hotdogs mientras ella te buscaba XD

Goku, en serio te extraño. Quisiera que me perdonaras por todo lo que pasó, de verdad necesito a mi mejor amigo, quisiera tenerte conmigo otra vez T^T

Perdón por mi estupides. Feliz día, mejor amigo…

_Mayo 9 del 2078 a las 0:01_

Feliz cumpleaños Goku!!!!

_Diciembre 25 del 2078 a las 0:24_

Goku ya me resigné a que no contestarás :c

Pero seguiré insistiendo

Todavía tengo la esperanza en que contestes y sepas que lo siento tanto por todo lo que pasó

Feliz navidad Goku

_Enero 1 del 2079 a las 0:13_

Feliz año nuevo Goku :´D

_Hoy_

GOKUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El Son se sorprendió demasiado por la cantidad de mensajes que estuvo recibiendo por parte de su viejo amigo. Nunca se imaginó que Yamcha realmente necesitaba tiempo, pero que al final recapacitaría y querría volver. Se sintió un poco melancólico, si Yamcha lo hubiera acompañado en ese trayecto quizá le habría sido más sencillo.

**_Yamcha Akiyama:_ ** _GOKUUUU!!!! ESTÁS AHÍ!!!!???? POR FAVOR CONTESTA!!!!_

Seguramente al pelinegro le apareció el ÖÖVisto luego de regresarse a leer los mensajes anteriores. Suspiró hondo, no sabía qué responderle a su viejo amigo, no se sentía preparado para volver a hablar ni con él ni con nadie. Se había alejado tanto de la sociedad en general que le parecía incluso extraño la idea de querer entablar conversación con alguien.

**_Yamcha Akiyama está inciando una videollamada_ **

**_Rechazar Responder_ **

Se sorprendió demasiado al ver esa solicitud de llamada. Tragó saliva y decidió responderla, ¿qué era lo peor que podría pasar? Ya había sido lo suficientemente humillado, incluso públicamente, como para que sufriera algo peor. Además, el chico estaba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Lo único que podría hacerle era escribirle mayúsculas esperando que muriera, o decirle sus verdades directamente, cosa que no eran novedad y a las cuales se había acostumbrado en ese año y medio.

—¡Goku!—gritó emocionado el joven al otro lado de la pantalla tan sólo respondió la videollamada. Se veía incluso impactado de que la aceptara.

—Hola, Yamcha—respondió en susurro, se había acostumbrado a no convivir con nadie que sentía que su lengua tropezaba las palabras que intentaban salir.

—Goku…—el chico se veía afligido—. ¿Qué… qué te pasó? Te ves demasiado… triste…

—Pues… la gente me odia jeje—rio sin gracia—. Ya te imaginarás por qué…

—Oh, sobre eso…

— _Yamcha, ¡¿con quién estás hablando?!_ —se escuchaba una voz femenina a lo lejos.

—Con un compañero de clases—respondió en voz alta el joven. Se escuchó cómo ella intentaba abrir la puerta, forcejeando con la perilla.

— _Escuché que dijiste Goku… Que ni se te ocurra estar hablando con ese desviado…_

—¡Dije “Soul”!—respondió en voz alta. El Son notó cómo Yamcha cambiaba de lugar a uno más alejado de la puerta, en una esquina, para colocarse audífonos—. Perdón por eso—dijo en voz más baja—. Goku, yo no me alejé de ti porque quisiera, sino porque mis padres me obligaron, diciendo que eras mala influencia o que juntarme contigo me traería mala reputación. Me sentí forzado a alejarme—cerró sus ojos, se veía sus labios temblorosos, como si quisiera llorar en cualquier momento—. Y cuando los enfrenté, papá me golpeó.

—Yamcha…

—¿Puedes ver esta cicatriz?—señaló su mejilla—. Me partió la piel con su anillo de bodas, sólo fue un rasguño pero quedó marcado para siempre.

—No debiste haberles discutido—el pelinegro negó lentamente.

—Lo que no debí es alejarme, Goku—empezó a sollozar—. Tú eras mi amigo, tú estuviste conmigo siempre que lo necesité… Me necesitabas y yo te fallé.

—No, no me fallaste, Yamcha, tú no…

—Todos se burlaban de ti y jamás intervine, debí defenderte, debí tratar de hacerlo…—el Son se mantuvo en un largo silencio mientras el chico lloraba, demasiado desesperado y culpable.

—Yamcha, te perdono…—habló serenamente, causando sorpresa en el mayor—. No podías hacer nada, y si lo hacías posiblemente habrías sufrido lo mismo que yo…

—Hubiera sido divertido que ambos estuviéramos juntos en eso… Tal vez habríamos podido contra todos—limpió sus lágrimas sonriendo un poco.

—Me pareció raro ya no encontrarte en los pasillos…

—Cuando mamá se enteró que estabas en la misma escuela que yo se aferró en trasladarme a otra. No quería que conviviera contigo. Y todas las fotografías que teníamos juntos las tiró a la basura, al igual que la chaqueta que me obsequiaste en navidad. Ella también quería que me deshiciera del llavero, le dije que yo lo tiraría… Decidí devolvértelo a tirarlo—soltó aire—. Había una niña en la escuela, hija de una vecina. Esa niña es muy chismosa, le habría dicho a mamá que seguimos hablando. Y yo… sinceramente tenía miedo, Goku.

—Te creo, considerando lo que te hizo tu papá. Él era un señor muy estricto.

—Sí… Hace poco me topé con tu hermano, quise preguntarle por ti pero vi a lo lejos que discutía con tu papá. No quise interrumpir…

—Hace demasiado que no hablo con Raditz—el chico se mostró confundido—. Mis padres se separaron, y papá se quedó con él.

—¡¿Qué?! Imposible, no puede ser verdad…

—Sí…—soltó aire—. De hecho, ya no vivo donde antes. Mamá y yo nos mudamos hacia la Ciudad del Este.

—¿Ciudad del Este?—repitió—. Mi abuela vive por allá—notó cómo miraba hacia donde estaba la puerta en forma cuidadosa—. Goku, quiero volver a verte. Iré a quedarme en casa de mi abuela y te buscaré.

—Pero, Yamcha…

—Goku, no volveré a dejar que mis padres me prohíban estar con quien quiero—se veía muy determinado—. Es más, aprovecharé el fin de semana largo por el asueto, ¿te parece bien? Mañana tomo un autobús y me quedo hasta el domingo en la tarde.

—Yo…—sonrió un poco, sintiendo alivio, calma, un poco de paz—. Yo también quiero verte…

***

Se sentía demasiado incómodo. Había tomado las calles menos transitadas para asistir al reencuentro con Yamcha, con el fin de evitar inconvenientes con algún paseante, pero tenía miradas fijas sobre él por parte de cualquiera que lo reconociera. Llegó por fin al lugar solicitado, se ocultó detrás de la fuente, por el lado que daba a un edificio, mirando al suelo de forma nerviosa.

—¡Goku!—escuchó su nombre. Alzó la mirada y miró al pelinegro que, cuando verificó que se trataba de él, había corrido hasta estar frente él y abrazarlo con fuerza—. Goku, amigo…

—Yamcha…—sintió el pecho agitado del más alto y escuchó los sollozos que soltaba. No pudo evitarlo y también comenzó a llorar. Todos los sentimientos que le traían aquel abrazo, el tener a su amigo, el saber que alguien todavía lo estimaba y lo quería.

—Lo siento—se separó un poco—. Es sólo que me siento muy feliz de verte otra vez, amigo…—limpió sus lágrimas con ambas manos.

—Yo también te extrañé…—se permitió sonreír, de una forma tímida.

—Goku…—susurró, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo examinó—. Te veo más delgado…—el Son desvió la mirada—. Me siento mal por abandonarte así.

—Está bien, yo me lo gané—suspiró. Fue abrazado nuevamente. Yamcha era al menos 10 centímetros más alto que él, por lo que podía acomodar su cabeza perfectamente en el espacio que quedaba entre su cuello y hombro.

—No, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada… Quisiera que los demás lo supieran—miró otra vez al rostro del menor—. ¿Vamos a comer a algún lado?

—Yo…—miró hacia todas direcciones.

—¿Te incomoda algo?—bajó la mirada—. ¿Crees que te reconocerán?

—Ya lo hacen…

—Bueno, confundámoslos un poco—se quitó aquella gorra de béisbol que llevaba y se la colocó al revés al Son—. Y ahora…—coló unos mechones de cabello por el agujero que formaba en la zona donde estaba el velcro—. Ta-dá, ahora pareces, como diría mi tía, un adolescente rebelde.

—Jaja—soltó sin querer una risita.

—De verdad es más complicado reconocerte, Goku, tu cabello es lo que te delata a primera vista.

—E-está bien—tartamudeó un poco—. Vamos…

Caminaron hacia una pizzería cercana y se sentaron en una mesa al fondo. El mayor se permitió pagar todo, dejando a un apenado Goku. Ambos se sentían un poco incómodos con el silencio, pero había sido demasiado tiempo sin dirigirse palabra que les costaba mucho llenarlo.

—Y dime, ¿seguiste practicando artes marciales?—rompió el silencio.

—No, dejé toda actividad extra.

—¿Sabes? Yo seguí entrenando, pero pensaba mucho en ti. Cuando sucedió lo de la foto no podía creerlo. Digo, en ocasiones fuimos a la piscina juntos, o nos cambiábamos donde mismo luego de la clase de Educación Física—rascó su mejilla—. Pero pensé, “Goku no sería capaz de nada”. Al final de cuentas supuse que yo no sería de tu tipo jeje…—se volvió un poco más decaído—. Tú nunca hiciste nada malo, no tendrían por qué juzgarte… —soltó aire—. Mamá se enteró también, más por una vecina, y me regañó por querer seguir hablándote. Incluso Krillin estuvo presente cuando mis padres me regañaron y pasó esto—señaló su mejilla.

—¿Krillin?

—Sí. Vio cómo mi padre me golpeaba. Al final le dije que se fuera, que todo estaba bien. Pero… bueno, fue una discusión muy larga—miró al techo—. Mi vecinita le dijo que tú estabas en la misma escuela, mamá se encargó de hacer el papeleo necesario para cambiarme de colegio. Lo último que supe de ti, por parte de esa niña chismosa, fue que te tiraron por las escaleras y que expulsaron al bully de la escuela… ¿Estás bien?

—Fue un año difícil—una chica colocó un par de sodas frente a ellos, segundos después llegó con una enorme pizza; hizo una reverencia y se fue.

—Me lo imagino. Cada vez sentía más impotencia, y no podía comunicarme contigo. Cuando empecé a llamarte y no respondiste quise comunicarme contigo por Messenger, pero tu última conexión fue hace más de un año. Por eso cuando vi que te conectaste el martes te envié rápido un mensaje.

—Me desconecté de todo—tomó una rebanada después de que Yamcha comenzara a comer—. No sé si viste todo el odio que me publicaron.

—Sí… Qué idiotas—bebió un poco de soda—. ¿Sabes? Milk todavía habla de ti… creo que ella es la única que te apoya.

—¿En serio?

—Sí… O, bueno, hablaba muy bien de ti. Eso era hasta que Maron, la prima de Bulma, la llamó urgida, ya sabes, porque esperaba salir con un gay al no recibir citas con nadie.

—Oh…

—Luego de esa humillación no volvió a mencionarte… Pero yo sé que todavía está preocupada por ti, siempre fue alguien muy cariñosa contigo.

—Sí…—recordó a la dulce niña que era Milk. Alguien que, si bien era empalagosa, siempre estuvo para él. Se sintió mal por nunca haberle podido corresponder, pero era preferible esa opción, Milk se merecía a alguien mejor.

—Goku, ¿quieres ir al arcade después?—el Son asintió—. Genial, hay uno cerca de aquí.

—Sí—sonrió, esta vez un poco más aliviado. Una vez más tenía a quién llamar amigo.

***

—¡Hay uno detrás de ti!—gritó el mayor, esperando que Goku reaccionara y matara al soldado. Con una ágil combinación de comandos en el control su jugador volteó y disparó en el cráneo a uno de los enemigos.

—¡Yamcha, cuidado!—pero no fue tan hábil como él. Tardó en reaccionar y asesinaron a su jugador. Goku, al distraerse, también perdió.

—Rayos…—ambos rieron.

Ese fin de semana lo habían pasado juntos, yendo a distintas atracciones de la ciudad. Y, para encubrir la identidad del joven, Kakarotto usaba la gorra de Yamcha, debido a que efectivamente su cabellera alborotada era la que delataba quién era en realidad.

—Yamcha—la mujer se asomó a la sala. Llevaba puesto un rebozo y llevaba en sus manos una bolsa de malla y un monedero pequeño—. Iré a comprar algo para hacer la cena—acomodó sus enormes gafas—. Cierra bien la puerta.

—Sí, abuela—acompañó a la mujer a la salida, pidiéndole que tuviera mucho cuidado, posteriormente cerró con seguro la puerta.

—Las galletas que preparó estaban deliciosas—mencionó comiéndose la última que quedaba en el tazón—. ¿Y ahora qué quieres hacer?

—No sé… ¿Qué te parece jugar verdad o reto?

—¿No te parece que estamos demasiado grandes para eso?

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo?—el Son aceptó la provocación.

—Vale, escojo reto—cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, desafiándolo.

—Mmm… te reto… a beber jugo de limón… Sin diluir, sin sal, sin nada…

—Sencillo…—se mostró confiado. Fueron a la cocina, exprimieron tres limones y el Son bebió de un trago el jugo, haciendo demasiadas muecas y tosiendo mucho al final.

—Jajajaja, ¿no que muy simple?—empezó a reírse. Goku bebió agua sola para quitar la acidez en su boca y regresaron a la sala.

—Pudo ser peor—sonrió maliciosamente—. ¿Verdad o reto?

—Verdad.

—Cobarde.

—¿Qué? Sólo previne una posible venganza—mostró sus dientes en aquella astuta sonrisa.

—Mmm…—se puso a pensar—. Bah, no se me ocurre nada bueno. ¿Quién te gustaba?—eso pareció bajar los ánimos del mayor, quien borró su sonrisa y se tornó más serio.

—Alguien que me sigue gustando—desvió la mirada—. Escoge otra cosa, por favor.

—¿Eh?—se aproximó a él—. Yamcha, ¿quién es esa persona?

El pelinegro levantó la mirada, se veía indeciso, tímido, queriendo esconder más tiempo aquel secreto, llevárselo a la tumba si fuera necesario. Pero no, el Son ansiaba saber la respuesta y, teniendo frente a él a su mejor amigo, le costaba seguir ocultándolo.

—Me gustas tú.

Un silencio profundo inundó el lugar. Los ojos del pelinegro mostraban una sinceridad profunda, y un poco de miedo también; Yamcha no podía estarle mintiendo, menos en un momento como ese.

—Yamcha, yo no te correspondo—el mayor cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada—. Yo siempre te vi como un amigo…

—Lo sé—buscó su mirada—. Goku, dame una oportunidad… Por favor.

—¿Qué?

—Por favor, déjame estar contigo. Sé que fui un idiota, pero… de verdad siento cosas por ti—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Goku, mis padres no me cambiaron de escuela porque fuéramos amigos, sino porque les dije que tú me gustabas.

—¿En verdad?

—Sí—lo miró a los ojos y se acercó más—. Por favor, Goku, dame una oportunidad.

—Yo…—sintió la respiración del mayor mezclarse con la suya—. Está bien—sonrió de medio lado—. Podemos intentarlo.

—Gracias—sonrió también.

Lentamente acercó sus labios con los de él, tomó su barbilla y acarició su mejilla con su pulgar. Finalmente unió sus labios en un suave y tierno beso. Al separarse soltaron una risilla tímida y avergonzada. Ninguno de los dos se pensó estar en esa posición con el otro.

—¿Quieres ser mi novio?—el Son mordió su labio inferior mientras sonreía—. ¿Eso es un sí?

—Sí…

—Haré todo lo posible para poder verte todos los fines de semana, ¿te parece?

—Es perfecto…

***

Una extraña relación a distancia comenzó. Goku todavía se sentía ligeramente incómodo, no se acostumbraba todavía a estar de ese modo con su mejor amigo. Además, seguía sin ánimos de conectarse nuevamente a las redes sociales, por lo que tampoco se comunicaba mucho con Yamcha. Si acaso sólo cuando el mayor lo llamaba por teléfono, entendiendo también que no podía ser tan seguido por los problemas que tendría su novio con sus padres.

Y los fines de semana que se veían los ocupaban yendo al parque, jugando baloncesto o videojuegos. Aunque, el último fin, se habían encerrado en la habitación de Yamcha en casa de su abuela, y se besaban durante horas. Besos pequeños, suaves, lentos y ligeramente inocentes. A Goku le incomodaba un poco, pero creía que era por el cariño que Yamcha le tenía.

Y parecía muy probable. Él también hizo lo mismo cuando estuvo con 17, se dejó llevar con besos y caricias en la oscuridad de su habitación. Se sintió de pronto culpable, por pensar en el recuerdo de Lapis mientras salía con Yamcha. Pero, en su defensa, nunca le mintió al mayor, fue claro en que le costaría tiempo verlo de otra manera diferente a la amistad.

Bueno, tal vez excusarse no era tan correcto. Pero sentía un vacío, el ojiazul realmente lo había marcado, y el haberse descomunicado de aquella manera no ayudaba en nada. Miró la hora en el reloj de pared. ¿Sería apropiado terminar con Yamcha luego de cuatro semanas de relación? Aunque se esforzaba, no lograba sentir nada por el chico.

Además, temía terminar necesitándolo únicamente para mejorar su estado de ánimo, llegar a usarlo para sentirse bien. No sería justo para Yamcha. Pero tampoco podía romperle el corazón. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, no estaba seguro de poder elegir apropiadamente, porque cada vez que miraba la sonrisa del más alto, cada que veía sus ojos brillantes y escuchaba un “gracias por estar conmigo después de todo” sentía su pecho oprimirse.

Quizá no merecía tanto amor por parte de él.

Ahí iba una vez más con su inseguridad, su sentimiento de insuficiencia. Tragó saliva, esperando encontrar una decisión que pudiera ser buena para ambos, lo que menos deseaba era herirlo. Pero tampoco quería seguir con él, en más de una ocasión pensó en Lapis estando entre sus brazos. Y se sentía tan asqueroso por hacerle eso a alguien que sólo tenía buenas intenciones con él.

Pero simplemente no podía olvidarse de 17, no tanto por su físico (que por cierto era superior al de Yamcha), sino porque en ningún momento le dio la espalda. Siempre estuvo dispuesto a apoyarlo. Y es por eso que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, siempre fue bondadoso con él. Aparte de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, nunca hubo una traición, una mentira, o el fin de su “relación”. Nunca acabó, y he ahí el problema.

Desde que Lapis apareció en su vida, desde que lo vio en la fila de la montaña rusa, en ese instante sus destinos se cruzaron. Le era más complicado olvidarse de alguien con quien desde el primer instante tuvo una conexión muy especial, algo completamente mutuo.

Suspiró hondo y salió, cerrando bien la puerta principal. Se colocó la gorra y caminó hacia la humilde casa de la abuela. En el trayecto siguió pensando, se sentía incapaz de cortar con él. Además, era muy poco probable que 17 volviera, era incluso estúpido considerarlo. Tocó el timbre y a los segundos aquella dulce mujer abrió la puerta.

—Pasa, pequeño—el Son se adentró y fue directo a la habitación de Yamcha, quien llamaba por teléfono. Cerró la puerta y le sonrió al chico.

—Oye, te tengo que colgar…—susurró unas palabras más—. ¿Podrías guardar eso en la caja de la esquina?—pidió, señalando muchos videojuegos. El Son asintió y ayudó a su amigo.

Yamcha se acercó al lado contrario luego de que el de cabellera alborotada le diera la espalda. Comenzó a acomodar cosas que estaban sobre la mesa, entre ellas muchas figuritas decorativas que pertenecían a la anciana. Tan sólo terminó, volteó a ver al Son, que colocaba el último videojuego dentro de la caja. Goku se sentó en la orilla de la cama, con una sonrisa pequeña, muy tímida. El menor todavía conservaba dejes de tristeza en su expresión.

—Y… ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Esto—caminó hacia él, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y unió sus labios en un demandante beso. Goku no entendió muy bien el cambio o prisa en él.

Y sí, le incomodaba un poco, pero más que nada era por la anterior idea que había pasado por su mente mientras caminaba por las calles. No podía corresponderle, seguía pensando demasiado en 17, no podía sacarse de la cabeza al ojiazul. Y no, Yamcha no sabía nada de la existencia del otro pelinegro en su vida, porque si se enterara sufriría demasiado.

—Yamcha… no puedo hacerte esto, no puedo seguir contigo de esta manera—separó despacio el cuerpo del mayor, empujándolo con sus manos en su pecho—. Creo que lo mejor será que terminemos esto antes de que alguno de los dos salga herido…—susurró, casi inaudiblemente, sintiéndose mal por cortar su relación.

—¿Qué?—una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro—. ¿Crees que tienes derecho de cortar conmigo? ¿En serio te sientes digno para eso?

—¿Qué dijiste Yamcha?—frunció el ceño, dolido y ofendido, pero sintiendo sus palabras como las múltiples agresiones que le contó que sufrió en toda su ausencia.

—Lo que oíste—apresó sus manos y se colocó sobre él, aferrando su agarre para que quedara contra el colchón—. Goku, ¿en serio crees que puedes venir a acabar con todo?

—Yamcha…—sintió los labios del mayor contra los suyos. Lo besaba de forma tierna, muy dulce. Quizá ese pequeño arranque de ira fue por miedo a perderlo, porque lo quería tanto y no quería que se separara. Cerró sus ojos un instante cuando sintió que besaba su cuello, después sintió que le daba un chupetón. Abrió los ojos y se concentró en el techo, el mayor le estaba dejando algunas marcas.

Giró su rostro hacia la pared, intentando ignorar cómo su cuerpo quería reaccionar. Pero entre más lo intentaba no podía sacarse de la cabeza todos los sueños húmedos que últimamente tenía. Y lo peor de todo no era eso, sino que en ellos estaba con Lapis, no con Yamcha. Miró hacia adelante por encima del hombro del pelinegro, intentando identificar un diminuto objeto que reflejaba la luz de la bombilla.

—¿Qué es eso?—quitó al pelinegro de encima y caminó hacia la mesita. Notó que era el teléfono del mayor recargado contra una figurilla de porcelana, y medio oculto detrás de otra. Lo tomó y confirmó su temor: la cámara estaba encendida y estuvo grabando en su dirección.

Ya se imaginaba qué pudo venir después: tener relaciones sexuales para después humillarlo públicamente con esa grabación. Tragó saliva, intentando contener las ganas de llorar y borró la grabación que estaba en curso. Verificó rápidamente que no tuviera otras en su galería, y dejó el celular en su lugar. Miró con decepción al mayor, quien sólo fruncía su ceño con un poco de fastidio.

—¿Por qué, Yamcha?—empezó a decir, conteniéndose para no gritarle lo horrible que era al haber hecho eso.

—No lo entenderías, Goku…

—¿Por qué mentiste, Yamcha?—demandó saber.

—No te mentí, Goku. Al menos no antes, yo…

—¡Eres un idiota!—gritó. Caminó hasta estar frente a él y verlo algo fúrico—. Confié en ti, Yamcha.

—Goku—se veía levemente afligido, el Son no lo notó, pero Yamcha tenía sus ojos un poco vidriosos—. Déjame explicarte—tomó sus muñecas con un poco de fuerza.

—Suéltame, Yamcha—pero el mayor se puso de pie e intentó besarlo, Goku giró su rostro y forcejeó para librarse. Tan sólo consiguió que una mano estuviera libre lo golpeó en el rostro.

Yamcha cayó y se golpeó antes con la mesita de noche, se hirió en la frente por el impacto. El Son, pese a todo su tiempo alejado del mundo de las artes marciales, todavía poseía la fuerza en un golpe imprevisto. Además, sentía mucho dolor, rabia, coraje… Todas esas emociones se acumulaban en su interior, tenía unas intensas ganas de llorar, de desahogarse. Se sentía tan estúpido, tan imbécil.

—Niños, ¿qué está pasando?—la mujer se adentró en la habitación—. ¡Ay, por Kamisama!—miró a Yamcha que estaba sentado en el suelo, con unas gotitas de sangre deslizándose por su frente—. ¡¿Qué pasó?!

—Me caí—respondió cortantemente el chico. Miró una última vez a Goku, quien no resistió y salió corriendo.

El Son huía, huía de ese lugar donde pasó buenos momentos con su mejor amigo, huía de la persona que por unos días lo había tratado bien y le entregó el amor que tanto necesitó, huía de aquella relación que lo hizo sonreír una vez más. Huía porque todo se había tratado de una mentira.

Todo fue falso. Yamcha nunca quiso algo con él, Yamcha lo había utilizado y él patéticamente se dejó llevar. Sólo porque le había dedicado palabras bonitas y buenos momentos creyó que era real. Sólo porque alguna vez el chico fue sincero con él pensó que en esta ocasión sería de la misma manera. Ya debía ser hora que entendiera que no porque le dijera las cosas de frente, con voz dulce, significaba que fuera cierto.

Llegó a su hogar. Entró y fue directo a encerrarse en su habitación a llorar sentado contra la puerta. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacérselo él?, ¿por qué no alguien más? Tal vez habría sido más fácil asimilarlo si otro chico le habría venido con la mentira de que lo amaba, quizá ahí se habría negado por el recuerdo de Lapis o por su miedo a las personas que lo trataban bien (porque en la mayoría de los casos terminaba fatal).

Pero no. Tuvo que ser alguien que en el pasado había ganado su confianza, alguien a quien a pesar de todo era capaz de abrirle la puerta una y mil veces más. Yamcha era su mejor amigo, nunca se pudo esperar algo así de él; se lo creería a cualquiera, a sus excompañeros o a otros amigos, pero no a él, no a su mejor amigo, no con quien creció, no alguien que lo había seguido desde primer grado de primaria.

— _¡¿Por qué?!_ —empezó a arañar su rostro, desesperándose. Miró el vaso en el que se llevó agua en la noche y lo arrojó contra la pared, estrellándolo. Gritó, rasguñó sus brazos, golpeó el muro raspando sus nudillos.

Desquitó con golpes en la pared su frustración, terminando con las manos sangrantes. Tomó aire profundo, miró el desastre hecho y buscó una escoba para limpiarlo. Ya más relajado fue a lavar sus manos en el grifo del baño. Se miró en el espejo, tenía sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas, su cabello estaba desordenado, sus mejillas tenían las líneas marcadas por sus uñas y su rostro otra vez se volvió una mueca compasiva llena de lástima por sí mismo.

Se colocó unas banditas que su mamá le había comprado hace tiempo, luego de enterarse de los cortes se había encargado de llenar la casa de objetos para curación médica. Se colocó varias en las manos en los raspones, encargándose de desinfectar bien antes. Trató de organizar un poco su cabellera antes de salir del baño.

Tal vez debía empezar a quererse un poquito y no correr en los brazos de cualquiera que lo tratara bien. Aunque, en este caso, era casi imposible suponer que el chico le haría semejante barbarie. Yamcha había sido su mejor amigo, había estado con él apoyándolo en muchas cosas. Con Zarbon, por ejemplo, que llegó amablemente, le creyó porque fue amable desde el primer momento, pero después se volvió su bully.

Pero Yamcha había sido su amigo desde años antes que ocurriera su tragedia. ¡Habían sido mejores amigos por 6 años! ¡Juró que estaba enamorado de él y hasta lo besó en más de una ocasión! Pero… todo acabó. Desde un inicio, desde que el pelinegro le había dicho que debía alejarse de él, desde aquel momento había perdido a su amigo.

Buscó en un cajón sus llaves y retiró el Yamcha chibi. Era hora de dejarlo ir… Tiró el llavero al cesto de basura y fue a recostarse en la cama. Debía deshacerse del recuerdo del chico, ya no tenerle ese mismo cariño de antes, desapegarse a él y a todos. Lo mejor era considerarlos simples conocidos, debía temer ahora sobre la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Una vez más confirmó qué tan sólo se encontraba en ese mundo tan inmenso…

***

—Hijo, iré a cubrir el turno nocturno—avisó mientras se colocaba el abrigo—. Mi amigo dijo que te aplicará el examen para la acreditación en junio, ¿te parece bien?

—Sí, he estudiado demasiado. Además, apenas estamos en mayo, falta demasiado—intentó animarla, ella sonrió y se acercó a darle un beso en la frente.

—No abras a nadie, y no te desveles tanto.

—Sí, mamá—la mujer se fue, sólo escuchó el sonido de la llave atrancando la perilla.

Fue a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó el enorme pastel de chocolate. Cortó un enorme trozo y regresó a la sala. Su cumpleaños había sido el fin de semana, y por ello su madre quiso consentirlo con un pastel para ambos. Lo único bueno de aquel día fue que recibió una llamada de Raditz para felicitarlo, pero el de cabellera larga aclaró que no podía volver a llamar porque su padre lo había metido en una preparatoria estilo militarizada, por lo que sus llamadas eran muy restringidas.

Escuchar una vez más a su hermano lo había hecho muy feliz, aunque no era lo mismo a tenerlo a su lado, y en verdad necesitaba estar con él. Tomó el control de la TV y la encendió, cambió canales esperando encontrar algo bueno dentro de la programación.

_< <”Y en unos momentos más hablaremos de Lapis Gero, número tres en este top de “Modelos juveniles masculinos más populares este año en Francia”_ _> >_

Se detuvo al oír aquel nombre que mencionó la conductora de aquel programa juvenil. No sabía el apellido de Lapis, pero el país y el nombre era una ligera coincidencia que no quiso dejar pasar.

— _A continuación vamos a mencionar a un chico llamado Lapis Hero. Tiene actualmente ocho meses trabajando en la industria de la moda como modelo de la Alta Costura. Tiene apenas 19 años, casi 20, y es proveniente de Japón. Volviendo de los comerciales mostraremos este chico con gran futuro._

—¿Japón? ¿Diecinueve años? ¿Lapis?—susurró, observando el comercial de limpiadores de piso—. ¿Se convirtió en modelo? —metió un bocado de pastel en su boca, recordando inconscientemente su primera y última cita con él—. _Pastel de chocolate y maleada de fresa…_

— _Hola, ya estamos de regreso. Aquí les presentamos al chico del que estamos hablando_ —en la pantalla apareció una fotografía a escala de grises de un chico de cabello a los hombros, con una mirada seductora—. _Este apuesto chico lleva ya ocho meses trabajando como modelo, ¡y está aquí con nosotros!_ —la cámara dejó de enfocar el rostro de la conductora para mostrar un cuadro completo donde, en otro sillón frente a ella, estaba el susodicho—. _¿Qué te parece si nos cuentas tu historia?_

— _Hola a todos, mi nombre es Lapis Gero. Tengo diecinueve años, en cuatro meses cumpliré veinte…_

La mirada del Son se iluminó al ver a aquel muchacho. Era muy guapo, con un cuerpo atlético, sus brazos descubiertos por las mangas arremangadas demostraban que se ejercitaba, y una sonrisa con una blanca dentadura que resplandecía muy brillantemente. Además vestía una playera blanca de mangas verdes que le quedaba un poco ajustada, remarcando sus pectorales.

—¡Diecisiete!—sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver a aquel muchacho, vistiendo la playera que le prestó la última vez que se vieron. Y su voz se oía tan perfecta con aquel acento extranjero, se perdía más viendo al chico en lugar de leer los subtítulos.

_—Yo llegué a Francia hace un año y medio aproximadamente. Soy estudiante de intercambio, y mi idea principal era dedicarme exclusivamente al estudio. Pero, bueno, en una ocasión acepté ir a un lugar público con unos amigos, ellos me obligaron en realidad jeje, y un hombre se me acercó y me dijo: “Oye, tienes buen físico, ¿no te interesa trabajar conmigo?”, y yo me quedé así—hizo una mueca de susto y confusión, consiguiendo risas en el público—. Ya después me aclaró que trabajaba en una agencia de modelaje—volvieron a reír—. Al principio a mí no me interesaba, pero después pensé que sería una interesante oportunidad, estaba en un lugar de moda exclusiva. Además de la oportunidad de ahorrar para poder independizarme para cuando vuelva a Japón._

_—¿Quieres independizarte tan pronto?—el chico asintió—. ¿Y dime, para vivir solo o ya piensas estar con alguien?—las mejillas del pelinegro se sonrosaron—. Dime, ¿hay alguien en tu vida? Creo que a todas las chicas les interesa saber eso._

_—Hay… hay alguien en mi vida—sonrió algo avergonzado._

_—¿Alguien que conociste aquí, en la capital del amor?_

_—No, alguien que conocí en Japón…—mordió su labio inferior y su expresión se entristeció un poco—. Tengo demasiado tiempo sin poder comunicarme con esta persona…_

_—¿En serio? ¿Cómo la conociste? ¿Cómo fue que consiguieron flechar a un chico tan guapo como tú?_

_—En una feria, en la montaña rusa—sonrió, el chico estaba muy sonrojado—. La última noche que estuve en Japón estuve a su lado, y… fue la mejor noche de mi vida—volvió a mostrar una sonrisa avergonzada—. No me malinterpreten, no estoy hablando de cosas indecentes. Esa noche estuvimos juntos, porque dos años separados es demasiado tiempo…_

_—¿Cómo sentiste este tiempo distanciados?_

_—Difíciles—se mostró afligido—. En serio quisiera reencontrarme con esta persona…_

_—Creo que acabas de romper el corazón de muchas chicas en el mundo—hubo risas—. ¿Piensas seguir modelando cuando regreses a Japón? Claro, si es que decides volver…_

_—No lo sé, no es un mundo que me agrade mucho… Agradezco la oportunidad, y las enseñanzas que tuve. Además, gracias a esto conocí a Mirai, a quien considero mi mejor amigo, pero…—pensó muy bien antes de volver a hablar—. Creo que volveré a los estudios, y me encargaré de llevar una vida tranquila—sonrió—, quiero un perrito, y no imagino fuera de casa todo el día sin poder atenderlo—más risas._

_—Dime, ¿cómo te sientes al saber que tu hermana gemela también se dedica a esto pero desde Japón?_

_—Fue sencillo de asimilar, mi hermana siempre estuvo muy interesada en el modelaje… Incluso hay varias agencias que me han llamado porque quieren una sesión de fotos de ambos juntos mostrando varias marcas, pero, no sé, no me siento cómodo con la idea._

_—¿Algún motivo en especial?_

_—Mmm… Amo a mi hermana, en serio la quiero mucho, pero no tengo muy buena relación con ella últimamente. Aunque somos gemelos somos muy diferentes y a veces tenemos choque de ideas—ella asintió—. Quizá me animo a realizar una o dos sesiones, por ella más que nada, pero no me siento muy interesado en la idea._

_—¿Hay algo con lo que quisieras cerrar esta entrevista antes de que pasemos con nuestro siguiente invitado?—el chico asintió._

_—Sólo quiero hacer un mensaje dedicado a la persona que te conté. Jeje, ni siquiera sé si lo oirá, pero si así fuera me sentiría feliz. Que todo el mundo lo sepa—aclaró su garganta y miró fijamente hacia la cámara, con una mirada compasiva y dulce—. Sólo quiero decirte que eres lo mejor que me pasó en Japón, y que deseo volverte a ver. No sé cómo expresarte lo importante que eres para mí, yo…—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—, ni siquiera sé si estés bien, espero que así sea. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, por favor… por favor sigue adelante. Yo haré todo lo posible por volver pronto y estar a tu lado, ayudarte en tus batallas, sólo… sólo no decaigas…—la cámara enfocó a la conductora, que se veía sorprendida y confundida por el llanto del chico, Lapis cubrió su rostro con una mano—. Lo siento, pero… de verdad yo me enamoré de ti—concluyó, moviendo sus labios en un “pequeño”, esta vez no en Francés, sino en su idioma natal._

_—Bueno, continúen con nosotros, a continuación hablaremos de otro chico…_

Aquella mirada la sintió como si de verdad fuera dedicada hacia él, como si no hubiera distancia entre ellos, como si en realidad estuviera ahí, frente a él, dedicándole todas aquellas frases sinceras. Goku pudo identificar aquella última palabra, esa con la que siempre se refería cuando hablaban. 17 seguía esperando por él, seguía viéndolo de la misma manera. Ese chico todavía creía en él, y seguía queriéndolo de igual manera. Un amor fugaz, de adolescentes, uno que cualquiera supondría que no duraría. Pero era algo mutuo, y hasta ahora seguía intacto. Y, aunque no funcionara al final, sería suficiente para que permanecieran juntos como una buena amistad.

Lapis era la única persona que hasta ahora le daba esperanzas en que sí existían las buenas personas en ese mundo. Él era la única alma buena que le quedaba, quien tenía un corazón tan inmenso que incluso pudo sentir el calor de su persona desde Francia hasta su actual lugar.

— _Supongo que no puedo rendirme todavía_ —miró sus brazos, destrozados con múltiples cicatrices que le recordaban diariamente la basura que era—. _Tal vez todo el mundo me ha dado la espalda, pero el día que Diecisiete lo haga será el día en que dejaré de creer en las personas buenas. Creo… creo que el día que él me odie, ese día en realidad no podría soportarlo. Ese día realmente perdería las ganas de vivir…_


	10. Suplicio

—Mamá, iré a guardar mis cosas—avisó.

—Goku—la mujer lucía apenada, su tristeza ya no la ocultaba, quedó completamente al descubierto respecto a sus emociones desde meses atrás, más específicamente desde el día que la visita de la policía se dio—. Perdón por obligarte a mudarnos otra vez.

—No importa, mamá—la miró. En esta ocasión ya no se molestó en forzar una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, sino que sólo la veía de forma desinteresada.

El Son se metió en su nueva habitación, viéndola muy distinta a la anterior y principalmente de su verdadero hogar. Sacó todas sus pertenencias y las organizó, se asomó por la ventana y notó que su única vista era hacia un callejón donde sólo había contenedores de basura pertenecientes al restaurante de al lado.

Se recargó en el marco y miró al cielo, contaminado y lleno de cables que partían de los múltiples postes de luz que había en esa ciudad muy poblada. Hizo su cuerpo hacia afuera para asomarse y ver a lo lejos un pequeño bosquecito. Su nuevo departamento estaba a las orillas de la ciudad, por lo que era ligeramente menos concurrida la zona.

Volvió a entrar y bajó el cristal. Tomó la gorra que en algún momento perteneció a su hermano mayor y salió de su alcoba. La mujer estaba revisando el correo y tenía muchos recibos sobre la mesa del comedor. Se asomó por la puerta esperando que se percatara de su presencia y volteara.

—Mamá, saldré por ahí…—ella asintió lentamente sin quitarle la mirada, por lo que Goku la dejó sola.

Gine se había mentalizado con la idea de que su hijo diariamente vivía una batalla contra el mundo entero y contra sí mismo. Se había esmerado tanto en alejarlo de cualquier objeto con el que pudiera herirse, y estaba tan obstinada en eso que dejó de prestarle atención al verdadero detalle importante: su hijo la necesitaba.

Goku necesitaba a su mamá consigo, apoyándolo como antes. Pero no, ella se había alejado por el trabajo, y cuando tenía la oportunidad de estar con él sólo se enfocaba en pedirle que dejara de lastimarse, cuando lo que debía hacer era darle un motivo para que saliera adelante. Y ahora su pequeño ya no la necesitaba, por más que quisiera ya no formaba parte de los pensamientos del menor.

El pequeño ya había pasado a la etapa donde se sentía abandonado por todos. Tristemente ya no podía remediar la situación, había permanecido tan distante que era casi imposible que se pudiera acercar ahora. Y claro que le dolía, tenía miedo de perderlo, de que su dolor fuera tan grande que dejara de luchar y acabara con todo de raíz.

¿Cuántas batallas más podría luchar por él? Sentía que ninguna más. Y no porque no quisiera, estaba completamente dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario con tal de que el menor pudiera mostrar una vez más una sonrisa sincera. Pero el Son se enfrascó tanto en su soledad que no dejaba que ella se acercara a rescatarlo.

Lo peor de todo era que ese tipo de emociones le eran provocadas por las cosas que conoció y le tocó presenciar. Pero sabía perfectamente que era una minoría: su hijo le ha ocultado por cosas durante ya dos años, y de sólo imaginarlas se quedaba atónita. No obstante, la realidad seguramente era más aterradora que su imaginación.

***

—Buenas tardes—saludó en voz baja adentrándose al local, al abrir la puerta sonó una campanilla plateada. El anciano del establecimiento dejo su periódico a un lado para mirar al joven, acomodó sus gafas y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?—el Son miró hacia todos lados, dándose cuenta de que completamente solo.

—Un corte de cabello—el hombre le hizo una seña para que se sentara en la silla frente al espejo.

Goku se acomodó, y el hombre pudo colocar una tela alrededor de su cuello, la cual colgaba para cubrir su pecho y espalda. Empezó por cepillar su cabellera alborotada, dejando la gorra sobre el peinador. El menor se miró, nada quedaba de aquel niño de 12 años que estúpidamente perdió la dignidad, su mirada era caída y sus ojeras muy oscuras, su piel se palideció tras la depresión e incluso se veía relativamente delgado. Lo único que le quedaba, tal como dijo Yamcha, era su cabellera.

—¿Cómo lo quieres, jovencito?

—Sólo… que esté corto…—pidió en casi un susurro.

El hombre asintió y comenzó con un corte con tijeras en los mechones más largos, para emparejar después aquellos que eran más cortos. Su melena poblada era difícil de manejar, por lo que el hombre constantemente acomodaba sus gafas, siéndole más complicado por su escasa visión. Goku, al notar el ceño fruncido y ojos entrecerrados del hombre, que lucía ya con vista cansada por ser de avanzada edad, decidió hablar.

—Así está perfecto—el hombre miró con sorpresa al menor a través del espejo—. Así me gusta, muchas gracias.

El menor pagó y se fue del local. Aprovechó cuando pasó por un edificio con vidrio unidireccional para mirarse en el espejo. Estaba irreconocible, su cabello se veía bien pero aun así le costaba mucho verse de ese modo. Soltó aire y se colocó la gorra, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y caminó por las calles, el clima era templado y el cielo nublado.

Miró hacia la izquierda, ahí estaba aquel pequeño grupo de árboles que no dejaban ver bien entre su espesura. Siguió avanzando, teniendo de pronto un bajo interés por regresar a su nuevo hogar. Pateó una lata vacía, estaba un poco frustrado, ya iban dos mudanzas desde que ocurrió el incidente, y esa situación sólo lo hacía sentir más tenso.

—¿Eh?—notó un anuncio en lo alto, sonrió de medio lado al leer una conocida marca japonesa de ropa y con la imagen de Lapis y su hermana gemela—. Está de vuelta…

Su sonrisa se fue borrando lentamente. ¿Qué diría el mayor cuando lo viera otra vez, así tan decaído, tan temeroso de su alrededor? Claro, si es que seguía buscándolo. Mordió su labio inferior, tal vez era prudente olvidar al chico y dejar que siguiera su camino, de lo contrario sólo entorpecería su carrera.

— _Debo olvidarme de él_ —pasó su mano por su rostro—. _Pero… Ya no es como antes… Sólo lo quiero conmigo como amigo, perdí ya las esperanzas de algo más_ —bajó la mirada y siguió caminando—. No es justo para él…

***

—Goku—miró al menor cuando se asomó por la puerta.

—¿Pasa algo, mamá?—preguntó tan sólo ella se sentó en la orilla de su cama.

—¿Cómo te fue en la clase de hoy?

—Bien—se recargó contra la pared—. Pero… gastas demasiado, sabes que puedo estudiar por mi cuenta, o puedo volver a la escuela.

—Goku—se tornó más seria, el menor sólo chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia un lado—. Hijo, ya lo habíamos hablado—el menor cruzó sus brazos—. ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! Llevas días comportándote muy grosero…

—Nada…—se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, casi sentándose.

—Hijo, iré a cubrir el turno nocturno—se puso de pie y salió de su habitación, no sin antes decir—: Estás castigado esta semana…

—Como si tuviera a dónde ir…—murmuró, la mujer lo escuchó y sólo atinó a hacer una mueca, se reprimió y tomó aire.

—Sólo… compórtate…—dijo y se retiró, harta de la falta de comunicación que últimamente tenía con el menor.

—Hmph…—tomó su cabello y se asomó por la ventana, mirando a la mujer alejarse en su camioneta luego de unos minutos—. _Rayos…_ —se mostró un poco arrepentido—, _no me gusta estar enojado todo el tiempo… Ella no merece este trato, pero no puedo controlarme…_

Miró hacia la escalera de incendios que estaba cerca, sacó dinero de su ahorro y se vistió con una chaqueta negra. Se coló hacia la escalera saliendo por la ventana, escalando muy difícilmente y corriendo riesgo de caer por la relativa lejanía. Cuando logró llegar a ella bajó y caminó por la calle, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y su mirada gacha.

Llegó a la tienda más cercana, una pequeña tienda de abarrotes. Tomó una soda de la nevera y una bolsa de patatas fritas, las colocó en el mostrador mientras el empleado entregaba una botella de licor a un cliente.

—Aquí está, señor…—Goku sólo miró la botella con un curioso líquido amarillento. Miró cómo aquel hombre, que lucía de alrededor de 45 años, con una apariencia bien cuidada y porte fino, se retiraba con aquella atractiva botella.

—¿Algo más, niño?—preguntó el adolescente registrando los productos que el menor llevaba.

—Quiero… una botella como la que se llevó el señor…

—Já, eres sólo un mocoso, no le vendo alcohol a menores—comentó con una sonrisa burlesca, con la que mostraba sus dientes.

—Te doy el cambio—mostró el billete de gran valor. El adolescente borró su sonrisa, miró hacia todos lados y tomó los productos del menor, para introducirlos en una bolsa de papel, fuera de la mirada del menor.

—No puedo venderle alcohol a menores—repitió con un tono más serio. Goku, con ligera decepción, entregó el billete para que cobrara únicamente sus anteriores pedidos. El joven le entregó la bolsa, el Son al sentirla más pesada de lo que imaginaba, se asomó un poco a su interior y notó que el chico disimuladamente había metido lo que pidió.

—Gracias—a cuestas del trato anteriormente sugerido, se retiró.

Caminando de regreso a su departamento abrazó la bolsa contra su pecho. Tal vez era lo que necesitaba para poder relajarse y mejorar su actitud. Alzó su mirada hacia el edificio y entró por la puerta principal, siéndole más difícil escalar la pared ahora que tenía las manos ocupadas.

Agradeció internamente no toparse a ningún vecino curioso que le preguntara sobre su estado. Se sentía ligeramente incómodo, tenía la adrenalina de ser descubierto por algún adulto. Cuando el elevador se abrió en su piso se apresuró hacia su puerta, sacó las llaves e intentó introducirlas en la ranura, aunque de forma torpe por su nerviosismo.

—¿Todo bien, jovencito?—preguntó una señora de edad mayor acercándose al Son.

—Sí, todo bien…—por fin consiguió abrir la puerta, soltó un suspiro de alivio y miró a la mujer—. Buenas noches. Perdone que no pueda quedarme a conversar, mamá salió y no debo hablar con desconocidos.

Entró sin esperar respuesta, se encerró con seguro y fue a la cocina únicamente por un vaso de vidrio. Se encerró en su habitación y fue a sentarse sobre la alfombra frente al televisor. Colocó una película y sirvió un poco de aquel líquido amarillento, sólo un trago. Desde el instante en que lo destapó un fuerte olor inundó sus fosas nasales.

Lo probó, y de inmediato separó el vaso de sus labios. Tosió un poco, asqueado ante el desagrado que le ocasionó. Vertió soda hasta llenar el vaso en un intento de aminorar el horrible sabor del licor, en esos momentos se preguntaba por qué mucha gente lo bebía, ¿en serio eran muy buenos los efectos que producía? Porque lo que él sabía era que no hacía más que arruinar el cuerpo lentamente.

Volvió a beber, siendo más aceptable para su paladar, aunque no lograba convencerlo. Decidió ignorar el sabor con ayuda de las papas fritas de queso; así pasó su tarde, comiendo frituras y bebiendo pequeñas cantidades de alcohol diluidas en refresco. Sin embargo, esas pequeñas cantidades de alcohol se habían convertido en una suma considerable.

Un poco acalorado por el calor que emanaba el interior de su cuerpo, se quitó la playera y el pantalón, quedando únicamente en bóxer. Miró la botella, chasqueó su lengua al notar que ya había rebajado casi la cuarta parte de su contenido. Cerró bien y la ocultó bajo su cama, en un rincón para evitar que alguien la descubriera.

Sintiendo un ligero mareo decidió ir a lavar velozmente el vaso. Mientras tenía el vidrio entre sus manos, enjuagándolo con aquel líquido helado que salía del grifo, empezó a reír bobamente. Recordó a Broly, ese hijo de puta que lo había condenado por su foto. Pero en esos momentos no sentía ira, rabia o melancolía, sino que le parecía demasiado divertido lo que la vocecilla de su cabeza le bromeó: _después de todo ni la tenía tan grande…_

Dejó en el escurridor el vaso y volvió a su habitación. Mareado, tocó su abdomen, sintió las arcadas y cómo sus jugos gástricos subían por su esófago. Corrió al baño y vació su estómago, se tuvo que sostener del tanque para no caerse de lado. Cuando ya no tenía ganas de vomitar lavó sus dientes y se fue a recostar.

En pocos minutos se quedó dormido.

***

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía que su habitación estaba dando vueltas. Apretó la cobija que lo cubría, sin recordar en qué momento se había colocado aquella manta encima. Se incorporó y su piel se erizó por el frío de su ambiente. Miró el televisor, ¿sí lo había apagado antes de dormirse? Sacudió su cabeza y fue a ducharse, vistiéndose al terminar con algo un poco más abrigador.

Fue camino a la cocina, y apenas en ese momento, cuando vio a su madre alistándose para salir, se percató de lo tarde que era. Había dormido casi un día entero a causa de aquella sustancia que había entrado en su cuerpo.

—Goku, ¿cómo te sientes?—preguntó su madre con un tono preocupado—. Intenté despertarte esta mañana pero no respondías, tuve que cancelarle al maestro porque no te despertaste.

—Ah, es sólo que…—tomó su cabellera, todavía aturdido por el alcohol—. Anoche me dio un poco de fiebre, y me duele la garganta. Creo que me estoy enfermando.

—¿Por eso dormiste en ropa interior? ¡Afuera estaba helando!

—Sí… Perdón que lo hiciera, mamá, creí que así bajaría la fiebre—la mujer se acercó al menor y tocó su frente, el menor intentó desviar la mirada para que no notara que sus ojos estaban levemente enrojecidos.

—Ya no tienes fiebre, pero procura no volver a hacer eso. Si te vuelves a sentir mal ve con la vecina del apartamento 6-D, ella también sabe de medicina y te puede decir qué tomes. ¿Está claro?—el menor asintió—. Goku, mañana vendrá tu maestro, pero si te sientes mal esta noche déjame una nota sobre la mesa, para poder cancelarle con tiempo.

—Sí.

—Bueno, ya me voy, hijo—tomó su bolso y sus llaves del auto y se acercó a la puerta.

—Mamá.

—¿Qué pasa hijo?—volteó y apenas notó cuando el menor se acercó para abrazarla, gustosa de poder una vez más sentir aquel tacto.

—Nada, sólo quería abrazarte—la mujer besó su cabeza—. Mamá, perdón por todo el daño que te hice, no debí tratarte así.

Ella miró enternecida a Goku, sólo lo volvió a abrazar y le repetía una y otra vez que “todo estaba bien y que saldrían adelante”. Cuando por fin el duradero abrazo terminó volvió a su habitación, reflexionando lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

— _Este no es el modo_ —se repitió mentalmente un par de veces—. _Pero es la única manera para no sentirme enojado con ella… ¡No!_ —mordió su labio inferior—. _Aunque…_ —tomó su cabellera con frustración—. ¿Qué más da si me hace daño? Todos me han hecho sentir deseos de morir.

Siguió reflexionando, y acertaba en su criterio: ¿qué importaba si bebía y dañaba su hígado, si al final los deseos de morirse seguían ahí? El alcohol le produjo una sensación similar a los cortes, era como si con aquel líquido que calentaba su interior podía reducir la falta de aprecio personal que había tenido últimamente.

— _Es mi única salida porque…_ —abrazó sus piernas y ocultó su rostro en sus rodillas—. Estoy completamente solo…

***

—Una vez más, calificación perfecta—comentó su maestro entregándole su examen. Goku había hecho todo tan pulcramente como antes del incidente, para no desperdiciar en vano el esfuerzo que hacía Gine por pagar un maestro privado y alejarlo del acoso escolar—. No entiendo cómo puedes de momentos ser tan estúpido. La clase terminó.

Y con ese comentario como despedida tomó sus cosas y se fue del departamento, dejando a un Goku abatido. Gine lo mantenía lejos del bullying, pero no del acoso de quien ahora era su profesor. En un inicio no había sido reconocido por el hombre, principalmente porque había procurado mantener su cabello corto y despeinado, usando un gorro si era necesario, con tal de que no supiera quién era verdaderamente y que su nombre pareciera una muy desafortunada coincidencia.

Pero el cabello crecía y las sospechas se confirmaban, y tarde o temprano el hombre descubrió que efectivamente se trataba de aquel vulgar adolescente cuya foto desnudo había pasado al menos una vez por el celular de media ciudad. Y, como todo adulto imprudente y conservador, sólo tachaba de estupidez aquel acto inocente del Son.

Frunció el ceño y salió por la ventana hasta la escalera de incendios, subió al punto más alto, el cual daba a la azotea, y se sentó en la orilla del techo, sus piernas colgaban hacia la calle, mientras su cabeza se asomaba entre los barrotes del barandal que impedía una posible caída. Sacó de su bolsillo la cajetilla que tomó antes de salir y sacó un cigarro, buscó el encendedor en el otro bolsillo y encendió la punta. Aspiró y dejó salir el humo.

Ya casi era febrero, y su estancia en aquel departamento había sido apacible gracias a aquella botella de licor que compró y de la cual bebía ocasionalmente. Y no sólo eso, sino que una tarde, donde subió a la terraza a tomar aire, se encontró con un chico que fumaba. Lo reconoció desde un inicio como el hijo de una vecina, el cual discutía constantemente con su madre a gritos por el pasillo.

El chico, que no había reconocido al Son, le había contado en un desahogo que siempre que discutía prefería subir a fumar dos o tres cigarrillos para calmarse. El Son, sin entrar en detalles, le había explicado que también necesitaba un poco de paz, por lo que él recurría al alcohol. Y, luego de peticiones insistentes, el mayor había accedido a obsequiarle un cigarrillo.

— _Me iré de casa, niño_ — _había comentado el mayor en una de esas tardes donde los dos se reunían únicamente a fumar y conversar lejanamente de sus penas. El mayor quejándose de su madre que no hacía nada aparte de culparle por la muerte de su hermanito, quien en realidad había tenido cáncer terminal y eso fue lo que se lo llevó de este mundo tan pronto; y el Son quejándose del bullying que había recibido por parte de todos por un incidente todavía no aclarado para el adolescente._

— _¿Te irás?_

— _Esta noche, en lo que ella va de compras_ — _explicó, sonrió hacia la enorme ciudad_ —. _No puedo seguir así, nunca… nunca creí que sentiría tantas ganas de matar a alguien_ — _miró al menor_ —. _Obvio no lo haría, pero te das cuenta que estás recibiendo demasiado daño cuando pensamientos así surgen…_

— _Zeshin, ¿estarás bien tú solo?—el más alto asintió y miró con una sonrisa sincera al menor._

_—Lo estaré. Y si no, lo intentaré—apagó el cigarrillo y lo dejó caer hacia la calle—. Ten, para que me recuerdes—mencionó entregándole el encendedor, uno muy especial con forma de carrito de juguete._

_—¿Estás seguro?—él sonrió y asintió—. Gracias._

_—Goku, ¿ves aquel auto rojo?—el Son asintió—. Es mi señal, debo irme ahora—estrechó sus manos—. Nos veremos otra vez algún día, amigo…_

Goku sospechaba que aquel muchacho sí sabía de su identidad, pero a pesar de ello jamás lo alejó, quiso ser su amigo pese a sus errores pasados. Y eso reconfortaba demasiado al Son, por eso después de sus humillaciones con su profesor subía a pasar tiempo con Zeshin, a veces incluso no probaban cigarrillo, lo único que hacían es tener una compañía que escuchara y comprendiera.

Y ahora, en su ausencia, se enfocaba a reflexionar mientras un cigarrillo se desvanecía entre sus labios con cada suspiro. Había sabido ocultar muy bien aquellos dos vicios que decidió tomar. En conjunto lograron que su estadía en esa nueva ciudad fuera incluso agradable por unos minutos al día.

Sabía que estaba envenenando su cuerpo, que estaba cometiendo un error. Que si alguien se acercaba y le preguntaba si debía elegir su mismo camino él lo negaría y gritaría una y otra vez que estaba mal hacerlo porque afectaba mucho a su salud. Pero Goku sentía que, al menos para él, era necesario. En su cuerpo, el cual él desde su primer corte había condenado a dañarlo para sentir satisfacción, era apropiado para calmarse.

Apagó su cigarrillo y lo metió dentro de una botella que tenía sólo unos cuantos mililitros de agua, adentro había varias colillas, las cuales se habían humedecido. Había creado una pequeña colección de ellas, y las había almacenado para evitar contaminar más de lo que ya hacía con el humo. Dejó la botella cerrada ahí y se quedó admirando el paisaje, uno muy triste por cierto.

Muchas personas yendo de aquí, allá, sin fijarse bien ni por dónde iban, sin prestar atención a su entorno. Era un bonito día, el atardecer más hermoso que había visto en mucho tiempo, pero parecía que nadie aparte de él lo notaba. Se sintió decepcionado de que la sociedad seguía un margen estricto donde, como si fuesen máquinas, se programaban para cumplir con sus responsabilidades laborales e ir a casa a cumplir con las hogareñas, no había tiempo de admirar el mundo que los rodeaba.

Se quedó viendo hacia el horizonte un rato más, y hasta que no anocheció se dignó a bajar a su apartamento. Era viernes, y siempre que llegaba ese día se encerraba en su habitación a beber un trago para calentar su cuerpo. Pero hoy… ese día no se sentía con ánimos. Miró la hora y sonrió tiernamente.

— _Prepararé una cena para mamá, llegará con hambre…_

Tomó dinero de sus ahorros y salió, cerrando bien antes de marcharse. Sólo tenía que ir al supermercado del centro y comprar unas cuantas verduras, o tal vez un poco de ramen. Caminó por al menos cinco minutos, deteniéndose frente a un restaurante para mirar discretamente hacia los platos ya servidos y darse una idea de qué podría prepararle a Gine a modo de gratitud por todo lo que había hecho por él.

Suspiró, se quitó la gorra para alborotar su cabello un poco y se la volvió a colocar. Miró una limusina estacionarse frente al restaurante, no le prestó atención y siguió avanzando, seguramente se trataba de uno de esos millonarios que se daba aires de importancia sólo por tener dinero pero al final resultaban ser una mierda de persona.

Caminó hasta la esquina, viendo una segunda limusina pasar. Rodó los ojos, ¿qué tenía de especial un auto alargado como bañera? Siguió caminando, pensando bien qué ingredientes tenía escrito la vieja receta de la abuela que alguna vez leyó cuando jugaba en su cocina aquellas tardes de verano donde…

—Mghh—sintió una mano en su boca y un brazo grande y fuerte apresando su pecho y llevándolo al interior de un edificio abandonado que en unos días demolerían.

***

—Hermano, ¿qué tienes? No has hablado mucho desde que regresaste de Francia—comentó la rubia antes de beber un poco de Champagne—. ¿Acaso olvidaste cómo hablar nuestro idioma?—acomodó un poco su abrigo. En su movimiento sus pechos se movieron un poco, éstos eran expuestos provocativamente por ese vestido rojo sin tirantes que acentuaba su perfecta silueta.

—No, nada de eso—miró al techo, pensando con gran inquietud.

—Pff, ¿acaso sigues pensando en aquel niño?—el pelinegro la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Lapis, ya supéralo.

—Tú no entiendes, ni siquiera sé si está bien…—tomó su cabello con frustración—. No entiendo cómo puedes pensar tan mal de él…

—¿Sólo yo? Todos lo hacen, y con buenas razones—soltó aire y un mechoncillo que caía de su frente se alborotó—. Desde que lo conociste te volviste demasiado aislado…

—Y tú muy imprudente—ella iba a replicar, pero fue interrumpida—. No intentes actuar como si fuéramos amigos, Lazuli, sabes que yo sólo acepté trabajar para esa compañía porque tú me lo pediste. Pero después de hoy ya no volveré al modelaje.

—Pff, desperdicias tu talento...

—G-Goku…—lo oyó susurrar, ella miró a la dirección donde su gemelo miraba, allá hacia la ventana—. Es Goku, mi… mi pequeño…

—¿Dónde?

—En la ventana, ¡es él! Debo ir rápido con él y…

—Lapis, allá no hay nadie—el pelinegro volteó a verla con confusión, y cuando su mirada volvió hacia aquel cristal lejano la presencia de su pequeño Son ya no estaba—. Creo que has bebido demasiado. Será mejor que vayas a tu apartamento, después de todo ya llegó tu chofer.

El de cabello azabache miró su copa, era cierto que llevaba varias en esa velada, ¿pero estaba tan bebido que había alucinado a su pequeño niño en esa ciudad? Bueno, Goku ni siquiera vivía ahí, él era de la ciudad del Sur e incluso sabía exactamente en qué casa. Tal vez debía tomarse el tiempo de presentar una renuncia formal, aprovechando que su contrato se había cumplido, e ir a su casa a ver cómo estaba.

—Me iré, Lazuli—tomó su saco y se lo colocó—. Ten cuidado cuando regreses a casa.

Pidió porque después de todo era su sangre, su mitad, su primera amiga y compañera. Pero si no fuera porque la rubia tenía doble cara y era en ocasiones una hipócrita, él habría considerado seguir con ella en su trabajo para que pudiera sobresalir. Ahora le tocaba hacerlo sola, aunque le cueste más trabajo.

Salió y miró la limusina que su agente insistía en que usara en sus días de trabajo, ¡qué desperdicio de combustible! Podía usar perfectamente el transporte público y así no llenar de más basura contaminante al aire. Miró una última vez hacia ambos lados, en un intento de confirmar si fue una alucinación la presencia del Son que anteriormente había tenido. Y ahora que no lo vio lo único que creyó fue que sí se había equivocado y que había bebido demasiado.

Apretó contra su pecho el llavero que su pequeño le regaló en su último adiós y sacó su teléfono cuando sintió que las lágrimas saldrían de sus ojos.

—Mirai, ¿puedo ir a visitarte en tu departamento? Necesito hablar con alguien…

Tan sólo el pelinegro se retiró, escribió un texto a su guardaespaldas y salió del restaurante, su caminar era sensual y muy atractivo, recibió algunas miradas por parte de los hombres que estaban cenando, incluso le pareció escuchar un “¿qué le estás viendo?” de una esposa celosa. Perfecto, justo lo que quería: atraer las miradas de los hombres para crearse más “promoción”, a ella y a su nuevo trabajo como modelo.

Se acercó a su limusina, una negra; la de su hermano era blanca, pero la suya era más formal y eso le encantaba. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y abrió, se metió con cuidado, pisando difícilmente el piso del auto a causa de sus tacones de aguja. En un inicio le habría molestado hacerlo por sí misma, pero a su guardaespaldas le tenía un trabajo mucho más especial.

Dio una indicación a su chofer y empezó a desvestirse, colocándose ropa deportiva de color rosa y una gorra roja. Cambió su calzado incluso para sentirse más cómoda para lo que haría. El hombre dio vuelta y se detuvo en una callejuela. La chica salió tranquilamente y regresó por donde venían. No tardó mucho en llegar frente un edificio abandonado, el cual estaba en pésimas condiciones y carecía de iluminación.

Gracias a que las calles tenían grandes farolas, la luz de éstas iluminaba el interior con los pocos rayos que entraban por las ventanas rotas. Miró aquel cuerpo de un niño inocente que forcejeaba por librarse de los brazos de quien lo tenía capto. La chica lo observó detalladamente, esos ojos, esos labios, ese cabello…

—Goku, ¿cierto?—preguntó. Su guardaespaldas quitó su mano de la boca del menor.

—¿Lazuli?—ella frunció el ceño—. ¡Eres la hermana de Diecisiete! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!—calló sólo un momento, viendo la seriedad que mantenía—. ¿Dónde está él? ¿Está bien?

—¡Já!—tomó su cabello y rio sin gracia—. Es increíble que esto esté pasando—miró con ligero odio al pequeño—. No has hecho nada más que causar problemas a mi hermano. No dejaba de insistir en ti, no quiere trabajar a mi lado y gracias a ti ya no quiere ni relacionarse conmigo.

—Yo…—se mostró abatido—. Quizá si hablo con él…

—¡Cállate!—pateó el rostro del Son, el menor giró su rostro hacia otro lado, impactado por la acción de la rubia—. ¡No hagas nada! ¡Deja de meterte en la vida de mi hermano! ¡Eres sólo un maldito homosexual que no sabe más que ofrecerse a cualquiera!

— _No… él no pensaba eso de mí…_

—¡Él está bien sin ti! ¡Quiero que te alejes de él para siempre!—volvió a patearlo—. ¡¿No entiendes que eres una escoria?! ¡Mi hermano merece algo mejor que un mocoso como tú!

—Basta…—susurró en un intento porque la chica reflexionara.

—¡Entiéndelo, basura! Sólo eres un estorbo para él…—volvió a patearlo, esta vez en la boca del estómago. Goku escupió cuando golpeó su pecho—. ¿Por qué no simplemente te mueres?—abrió sus ojos completamente al oírla—. ¡¿Por qué no te mueres?!

Siguió pateando el cuerpo del Son, cayendo en la locura del egoísmo. Se sentía tan… tan humillada. ¿Cómo era posible que Lapis la remplazara con ese mocoso? ¡Ella era su hermana! Y no cualquier clase de hermana, ¡era su gemela! Estaban conectados desde antes de nacer, ¡ella debía ser más importante para 17 que ese niño que conoció en una feria!

Y no sólo eso, le ardía la sangre al ver cómo se la pasaba mencionándolo diariamente y hablando casi a diario acerca de lo preocupado que se encontraba por el Son. ¡¿Y qué había de ella cuando iba y se quejaba de su vida?! Muchas veces llegó llorando, ya sea porque cortó con su novio, perdió amistades o había tenido un pésimo día.

Pero no, siempre había estado fuera de las prioridades del pelinegro. Y ese niño… no tenía ni un día de conocerlo, cuando 17 llegó a casa hablando de las maravillas de ese tal Son Goku a quien pensaba conquistar justo cuando regresara de Francia. Y ella cuando recibió la foto a su correo se le mostró a su hermano, para que abriera los ojos en que cometía un error. ¡Pero no! Le había gritado para que borrara las imágenes y se callara.

Gruñó y dio una última patada en su rostro, que terminó por abrirle la mejilla.

—¡Muérete, niño!

El Son muy difícilmente miró cuando la chica y ese enorme sujeto se fueron del lugar. Visualizó varios insectos y otras plagas en el cuarto. Se levantó y caminó con dificultad, no era capaz de erguirse por el dolor que sentía en el torso.

Llegó hasta su edificio, para entonces ya estaba llorando desesperadamente. Hacía tiempo que no recibía una agresión de ese tipo. Pero las palabras dichas… fueron demasiado, fue peor que cuando lo leyó en su muro, o lo oía decir en murmullos de las personas. Oírlo directamente, con tanto odio y furia… no resistió.

Ella era la imagen casi exacta de Lapis, por lo que verla con ese enojo era como si lo viera a él. Su cuerpo lo sentía así, pese a que había tantas diferencias entre los gemelos. Lazuli tenía sus ojos azules brillantes, pero era de una forma casi desesperante, muy excesiva que asustaba, como si la chica quisiera intimidar con ellos.

En cambio 17… los suyos eran más atractivos, cálidos, tiernos, amorosos…

Pero ahora su recuerdo no era suficiente, no se sentía bien, era demasiado tiempo padeciendo acoso por parte de todo mundo que lo de esa tarde fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La puerta del elevador se abrió, y caminó hasta su puerta, llorando audiblemente, ya sin contenerse.

Se metió dentro y corrió hacia la cocina. Sí, recordaba que había leído que podría funcionar, era muy práctico y sencillo, al alcance de sus manos… Se arrodilló frente al almacén, quitó el seguro y sacó varios envases de detergente. Mezcló algunas cosas y bebió de un solo trago. Lazuli tenía razón, lo mejor era morirse ahora.

***

Soltó un suspiro y deshizo la coleta de cabello que llevaba. Su cabello se alborotó y se sintió un poco más aliviada. Avanzó por el pasillo y saludó con un gesto a dos mujeres que conversaban afuera del departamento de alguna de las dos. Gine sabía quiénes eran, se trataba de ese típico par de mujeres que sólo actuaban como cámaras de vigilancia y sabían más de la vida de los vecinos que ellos mismos.

A ella no le agradaba demasiado tratarlas, le causaba estremecimiento verlas en ocasiones asomándose por las ventanas, medio ocultándose entre las cortinas. Mataban su tiempo observando a otros residentes y armando un rompecabezas de chismes hasta que completaban las historias. Bueno, no era tan extraño, todo vecindario tenía mínimo un par de ellas.

—Gine—no recordaba en ningún momento haberse presentado con ellas, pero seguro la conocían por habladurías—. Hace rato llegó tu hijo llorando y golpeado.

La azabache sintió que su corazón se le salía del pecho. Corrió los pocos metros que faltaban para llegar a su puerta y abrió velozmente. Pudo ver el momento exacto cuando su hijo escupía un poco de sangre y segundos después vomitaba. Botellas y botellas, algunas blancas, otras transparentes con líquidos azules, verdes, púrpuras…

_Gine, tranquilízate un poco. Eres doctora, sabes actuar en casos como este. Anda, toma el teléfono, pide una ambulancia y después llama al departamento de toxicología. No tiembles, ni llores. ¡Actúa!_ La mujer velozmente llamó dos veces y se acercó al cuerpo de su hijo, que recién caía en la inconsciencia.

Vio el vaso, y supuso que no había bebido tanto. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era la clase de cosas que pudo haber mezclado. En ese momento se sentía ligeramente aliviada en que, para que su hijo no notara que ya no podía pagar tantas cosas en sus idas al supermercado, ella diluía con agua constantemente aquellos líquidos.

Miró hacia la puerta cuando escuchó que la abrieron. Los paramédicos se habían apresurado en llegar y atender al menor. Ella, los acompañó hasta la ambulancia que los llevó al hospital. En su camino con la camilla muchos pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella, y sobre su hijo…

Estaba agotada de trabajar en ese hospital, pero sinceramente era mucho mejor que estar del otro lado. Ella había salvado vidas, y traído bebés al mundo, pero ahora lo único que deseaba era que quien fuera la persona que haría el lavado estomacal (y una operación en caso de que fuera necesaria) la hiciera correctamente.

Vio a las enfermeras llegando a su lado mientras corría junto con los paramédicos hacia la sala de urgencias. Estaba en su naturaleza, su instinto, a todo aquel asistente que llegaba lo informaba de la situación, adelantándose incluso a los médicos que ya habían sido previamente elegidos para tomar las riendas del caso.

—No puede pasar—dijo una enfermera evitando su paso.

—¡Pero es mi hijo! ¡Necesita que yo realice una intervención y…!

—Gine—volteó cuando escuchó su nombre. Miró al hombre y suspiró, se quedó temblando en su lugar hasta que se animó a acercarse a él. Sabía que estaba prohibido entrar, todo médico tenía restringido a intervenir cuando se trataba de un familiar o un amigo cercano.

Y era debidamente justificable. Por la conmoción de ver a un ser querido al borde de la muerte, las emociones invadían a la persona y podía cometer un error crítico. Es por eso que ella podría salvar a todo el mundo, pero a una persona que quería podría ser casi imposible.

—¿Qué pasó, Gine? Creí que no te vería aquí esta noche, hoy te tocó turno vespertino

—Mi hijo—empezó a sollozar—. Bebió detergentes, ¡ni siquiera estoy segura de qué consumió! ¿Lejía, cloro, ácido, limpiapisos?—estaba demasiado alterada, asustada—. ¡Escupió sangre!

—Cálmate…—tomó sus hombros, eso la hizo volver a estabilizarse—. Recuerda todas las cosas que aprendiste en estos 14 años tanto en la escuela como aquí…

—Yo…—bajó la mirada—. No sé, no puedo pensar.

—Tiene posibilidades. Un diagnóstico a tiempo siempre salva vidas—ella asintió débilmente—. Gine, me contaste de la situación de Goku. Pero habías dicho que estaba bien últimamente, ¿qué lo habrá hecho actuar así? Porque, claro, es un intento de suicidio.

—No sé, tenía… Tenía golpes, y las manos… ¡Sus muñecas!—miró al hombre—. Tenía manos marcadas en sus muñecas, manos grandes. ¡Lo lastimaron! Debió haber salido y alguien le hizo daño a mi pequeño…

—Debió ser el detonante de su presión. Gine, eres una mujer maravillosa. Eres la madre perfecta, Goku… es igual que tú. Él es fuerte, saldrá de esto.

—Tomma…—por primera vez en todo ese lapso dejó salir sus emociones y comenzó a llorar, envolviéndose en los brazos de su compañero de trabajo.

—Gine, conozco un lugar a donde Goku y tú pueden ir. ¿Conoces la Montaña Paoz?

—Es una montaña que está en la ciudad del Norte, ¿no?—él asintió.

—Verás, es una población muy reducida. El clima casi todo el año es templado, hay un ambiente fresco. En las faldas de la montaña hay muchos árboles, y un granero casi al lado de una casa en venta, pertenecen a la misma propiedad. Es un terreno muy amplio, y no hay casas tan cerca en esa zona, están alejadas lo suficiente para que tu hijo se sienta más tranquilo. No hay tanta contaminación, y las personas ahí no son tan violentas. Hay una preparatoria a donde puedes inscribirlo, es estricta y nunca dejarían que algo le pasara a Goku.

—No lo sé…

—Familiares de Son Goku—la mujer se acercó rápidamente al médico que llamó, éste la reconoció, llevaba ya trabajando unos meses allí—. Gine…

—¿Cómo está mi hijo?

—Logramos estabilizarlo, pero tuvo daños en su esófago y estómago. Son muy mínimos, se recuperará en un par de semanas, si es que tiene buena mejoría en las próximas horas. Pero su cuerpo tenía muchos moretones, e incluso una herida abierta en el rostro. Gine, ¿qué pasó?

—No sé… Lo golpearon y después Goku intentó _quitarse la vida…_ —no era capaz de pronunciar aquellas palabras acompañadas del nombre de su hijo.

—Gine, él estará bien, se recuperará. Pero debes entender que tu hijo tiene problemas más grandes, y que debe llevar una terapia apropiada a su situación—ella asintió—. Lo tendremos vigilado en terapia intensiva, no podrás acceder hasta que deje de correr riesgo.

—Gracias, Taro.

—Gine, conoces el procedimiento—señaló un oficial, ella sabía a qué se refería.

Agradeció una última vez y se acercó a aquel hombre uniformado. Cuando una persona era víctima de violencia, el hospital se veía obligado a dar aviso a las autoridades para que estuvieran al tanto de su situación. Y no sólo eso, su historia era más turbia que en otros casos: podían acusarla de maltrato infantil si no encontraban pruebas en otros lados de una tercera persona.

—Buenas noches, oficial.

—Gine, ¿cierto?—ella asintió, en su tiempo laborando allí le había tocado dar en una ocasión testimonio con respecto a un paciente con marcas de tortura—. ¿Puedes explicarme qué ocurrió, así como los datos de tu hijo?

—Leek…—susurró el nombre de aquel sujeto. Aclaró su garganta y contó su versión—: Mi hijo tiene sólo 14 años. Salí de trabajar a las 7:34 p.m. Hice un aproximado de 15 minutos hasta que llegué a casa, un edificio con departamentos. Subí a mi piso, el octavo, y cuando caminé por el pasillo una vecina, que iba acompañada de otra, me avisó que tiempo antes había llegado mi hijo llorando y que tenía marcas de golpes—el hombre apuntaba rápidamente sus palabras, pero mirándola constantemente para saber si mentía o no—. Corrí, entré y vi cuando vomitó sangre. Vi las botellas de detergente, ehm… Por problemas económicos estuve diluyendo algunos limpiapisos con agua, pero no sé exactamente que consumió. Eran cuatro botellas de limpiapisos, una de cloro, una de ácido muriático… Son las que recuerdo haber visto en el suelo—miró a los ojos del hombre—. No sé qué bebió de todo eso—volvió a concentrarse—. Llamé solicitando una ambulancia, y llamé al departamento de toxicología para orientación de cómo tratarlo.

—¿Hubo señas particulares o inusuales que tu hijo presentara?—ella soltó aire.

—Tenía golpes en todo el cuerpo. Yo no los noté en su momento, me hizo saber el médico de ese detalle. Yo sólo pude apreciar las heridas faciales. Pero sus muñecas… tenía marcas, como si una persona hubiera presionado fuertemente hasta marcarle sus dedos—el hombre asintió—. Creo que mi hijo estaba desesperado por… hacer eso… Que no cerró la puerta cuando entró. Al llegar no tenía seguro puesto.

—¿Su hijo tiene enemigos, algún problema con alguien? ¿Tiene adicciones? ¿Ha sido víctima de situaciones así anteriormente?

—Mi hijo—miró otra vez sus ojos, ya estaba muy dolida de tener que tocar el tema tantas veces—. Su nombre es Son Kakarotto Goku—el hombre humedeció sus labios y tragó saliva—. Fue víctima de sextorsión hace casi tres años. Su fotografía se viralizó; a consecuencia de ello fue víctima de bullying—tomó un poco de aire—. Bullying un poco extremista, terminó con una pierna rota en una ocasión—volvió a callar para tranquilizarse—. Él… ha sido víctima de mal trato e intolerancia por la mayoría de las personas, por la fotografía y por su homosexualidad.

—¿Ha tenido intentos de suicido frustrados antes de este?

—Él comenzó a practicarse _cutting_. Me dijo que lo hacía relajarse y no sentirse tan mal, empezó hace mucho, incluso escondí cualquier objeto con el que pudiera herirse para evitarlo. Pero tras nuestra última mudanza, pocas semanas después de instalarnos en el departamento, dejó de hacerlo. No tenía necesidad de ocultar los objetos porque mi hijo lo había dejado.

—¿Se debe a que su hijo tomó otro método para aminorar la depresión o ansiedad?

—No… No sé. Mi hijo no puede tener adicciones, es sólo un niño y no sale de casa—el hombre siguió apuntando cosas—. En casa no tengo nada. No sé si alguien le provea cosas—admitió.

—De acuerdo. ¿Usted o alguna persona de la familia ha atentado contra la integridad de su hijo?

—El día de la divulgación de las fotos mi esposo actuó de forma agresiva. Hubo una discusión y golpeó a mi hijo en el rostro. Fue un único golpe, se separó de mí desde entonces. Y yo no he tenido ningún problema con Goku, trato de ser lo más comprensiva con él e incluso he reprimido regaños porque no sé cómo esté la estabilidad emocional de mi hijo.

—¿Ha llevado terapia?

—Lo estuve llevando, pero… Me dijeron que era muy difícil sacarlo de su depresión porque la causa de su estrés es constante. A donde quiera que vayamos no podría llevar una vida normal, a menos de que toda la sociedad sea tolerante, lo cual no ha ocurrido hasta ahora…

—¿Y qué hay de usted?

—No he tenido tiempo—soltó aire y un mechoncillo se alborotó en su frente—. Tengo que cubrir horas extras para poder financiar todos los gastos que conllevaron mi separación y las necesidades con mi hijo.

—¿Qué tipo de necesidades?

—Un tutor privado para que no tenga que ir a la escuela, quise que fuera menos vulnerable a algún tipo de acoso.

—¿Tomaste medidas con respecto al acoso cibernético y al acoso escolar?

—En cuanto al acoso escolar presenté denuncia y no procedió porque eran muy jóvenes, sugirieron que era asunto que trataría sólo el departamento educativo, más específicamente el director, era la Escuela Secundaria Número 15. No hizo nada aparte de suspender al agresor físico de mi hijo. No actúo con los agresores verbales ni con quienes estimulaban al bully a seguir agrediendo. Ni con quienes tomaron fotografías del momento en que mi hijo era lastimado—el hombre asintió, para que prosiguiera—. Y sobre el acoso cibernético, culparon a mi hijo de lo ocurrido y me dijeron que no podían hacer nada, ni siquiera encontrar al responsable.

—Entonces denunciaré negligencia por parte de la policía de Ciudad del Este, y por parte del director de esa escuela. Bueno, no tengo más preguntas. Gracias por tu colaboración—guardó su libretilla y miró a la mujer, esta vez de una forma más sensible—. Gine, no te mentiré, es imposible recuperar las fotografías de tu hijo, no podemos sacarlas de internet por más que lo intentemos. Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir buscando la persona que las divulgó, tal vez encontremos pistas que nos lleven a él o ella. Ahora lo más factible es que busques un lugar dónde residir; como todo ser humano necesita convivir con otras personas y, siéndote sincero por mis 44 años viviendo en esta ciudad, aquí no encontrarás gente que pueda aceptar al cien por ciento las acciones de Goku. Hay muchos homofóbicos, conservadores… Un sinfín de personas en contra—ella mordió su labio inferior con impotencia—. Gine, linda, haré lo que esté a mi alcance.

—Gracias, Leek—él le sonrió.

—Y encontraré a la persona que se atrevió a torturar a tu pequeño hasta orillarlo a querer quitarse la vida—frunció el ceño—. No importa las decisiones que haya tomado tu hijo, esa persona violó sus derechos humanos y merece que se haga justicia a mano firme.

Se despidió tan sólo aquella interrogación terminó. Gine volvió al lado de Tomma, quien había esperado pacientemente que finalizara su conversación. Había terminado su turno minutos antes, justo en el momento en que vio que ella corría con los enfermeros junto a una camilla, pero con una desesperación en su mirada que sólo le hizo pensar lo peor.

—Gine, ¿qué te dijo?

—Lo mismo que todos, no puede hacer nada con respecto a la fotografía. Pero sí tomará cartas en el asunto de hoy—él sonrió, ella se veía ligeramente aliviada.

—Creo que de verdad quiere quedar bien contigo—ella lo vio confundida—. Creo que le gustas.

—Eso es absurdo—soltó aire—. Pero créeme que sí estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por Kakarotto.

—Gine, tú eres doctora, has estado en situaciones parecidas con pacientes y sabes que nuestro deber es ser sinceros, no podemos dar falsas esperanzas—ella lo miró—. Gine, ¿qué es lo que le dices a los familiares de alguien con enfermedad terminal? No el diagnóstico, sino la recomendación personal.

—Que pasen sus últimos momentos juntos y que sea feliz esas últimas horas—el hombre asintió débilmente, encontrando palabras adecuadas.

—Gine, creo que es lo que tú deberías hacer con Goku. Él no tiene una enfermedad terminal, confío en que saldrá de esta y estará bien. Pero, tú lo has dicho, su situación no tiene remedio. Porque de la noche a la mañana no van a cambiar la forma de pensar—ella bajó la mirada—. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que se habla del año 2038?—ella volvió a asentir—. Cuando se descubrió al primer doncel en la historia hubo revuelcos. Se creía que pudo haber sido un caso de intersexualidad, como hiperplasia adrenal congénita. Pero cada día que pasaban se sumaban más casos. Hubo un total de doce casos el primer año. Los científicos culpaban a trastornos en el cuerpo anteriormente descubiertos, la religión que predomina en Europa lo consideraba diabólico, hubo quienes decían que eran demonios y que el juicio final estaba cerca.

—Pero resultó ser una adaptación natural—el hombre asintió—. Tal como Darwin había expuesto, nosotros evolucionaremos para mejorar la especie.

—Gine, la homosexualidad ha existido toda la vida. Y quizá ese fue un factor determinante, no lo sé—se recargó en la pared—. Los estudios demostraron que efectivamente había un tercer sexo, pero que derivaba del masculino. En fin, el punto es que no había de qué preocuparse, era algo normal aunque costara acostumbrarse. ¿Recuerdas el documental del primer bebé que tuvo un doncel?—ella sonrió tiernamente—. Fue un día que marcó la historia de la humanidad. Poco a poco empezó a haber un poco de diferencia. Había quiénes lo seguían calificando como un error de la naturaleza, pero otros pocos lo veían como una bendición—soltó un suspiro—. ¿Recuerdas el ataque terrorista en el hospital especial donde los donceles daban a luz?

—El mundo se vistió de luto. Yo tenía veintidós años cuando ocurrió. Murieron 5 donceles ese día… Y días después hicieron un ataque similar en un hospital exclusivo para mujeres.

—A partir de esas fechas la intolerancia creció. En Asia y en Europa es donde hubo un mayor índice de casos de doncel nacidos, pero en los países tercermundistas todavía costaba asimilar la noticia. Hubo incluso casos de países que amenazaban con acabar con toda la población de donceles, así como de homosexuales, culpándolos de esta “maldición”—ella se talló los brazos, el hospital era un poco frío—. Ten, toma mi chaqueta—se la quitó para que ella la usara.

—Gracias.

—Principalmente aquellos que eran muy apegados a doctrinas religiosas. “El hombre es para la mujer y la mujer para el hombre”… Las amenazas parecían tener mucho efecto, fueron cinco casos terroristas el décimo año desde que se dio a conocer la existencia de los donceles en el mundo—ella lo vio—. Hubo tiroteos en supermercados, había ataques a arma blanca en escuelas… Mucha gente inocente moría, mientras ellos “cazaban” a los donceles y homosexuales.

—No recuerdo mucho de entonces, pero sí recuerdo que mamá me había prohibido incluso salir a la escuela durante una temporada.

—Se suspendieron clases por casi dos meses por miedo a que alguien hiciera algo parecido. Afortunadamente no pasó nada en Japón, pero fue algo traumatizante para la población. Es como si volviéramos en el tiempo, a aquellas épocas donde quemaban ancianas con verrugas, o mujeres muy sensuales, porque creían que eran brujas o enviadas por un demonio; aquellos tiempos en que se creía que los enfermos mentales estaban poseídos, y cosas peores…

—Ha disminuido la intolerancia.

—Sí, tienes razón. Ahora no es extremista, pero sigue existiendo y eso ha ocasionado muchos problemas. Las fundaciones que promueven derechos humanos han hecho todo lo posible, pero… no se puede hacer tanto con el pensamiento de la gente. Creo que al menos tres donceles se suicidan al año por violencia de género. Y al menos 27 personas con orientación no heterosexual—pasó sus brazos por los hombros de ella—. Cuando estábamos en el 22, al fin se había conseguido equidad y paz para hombres y mujeres. Luego de años de discriminación a la población femenina por fin se había conseguido.

—Y cuando llegaron los donceles, empezó todo desde cero para ellos…

—Así es. Temo que, al menos en las ciudades más conservadoras de este país, será muy complicado aceptarlo.

—Qué porquería.

—Concuerdo contigo. A veces la gente olvida lo que es ser humano—ella se apoyó contra el costado del mayor—. Gine, quiero que entiendas que es muy difícil aquí que tu hijo sea aceptado cuando hay tanto rechazo injustificado. Perdón por sincerarme, pero tu hijo no podrá enmendar el error que cometió y, lamentablemente, es uno que traerá estas consecuencias…

—¡Ya lo sé!—cubrió su rostro con sus manos—. No sé qué hacer.

—Gine, yo te recomiendo que disfrutes cada día con Goku como si fuera el último.

—¡¿Por qué me pides esto?!—lo miró furiosa, ¿cómo se pudo atrever a pronunciar esas palabras?

—Gine, tu hijo ha sido suficientemente perturbado, con posibilidades grandes de seguir padeciendo violencia de todo tipo a futuro. Las personas así, en muy mínimos casos, logran salir adelante. Tu hijo es un caso especial, porque no sólo fue una o dos veces, es algo constante y no puede remediarlo, al menos no todavía. Gine, escucha lo que digo. Es un milagro que haya soportado hasta ahora tanto rechazo y sufrimiento.

—Tomma, no me digas esto…

—Gine, está en mis principios siempre darte el diagnóstico sincero. Tu hijo tiene el coraje y el valor suficiente para quitarse la vida, eso quedó demostrado esta tarde—ella comenzó a sollozar—. Gine, si la situación de tu hijo no mejora, posiblemente vuelva a hacer esto. Esta vez sin errores.

—No…

—Gine, deja que Goku haga lo que él quiera. ¿Si no quiere estudiar? Adelante. ¿Quiere jugar videojuegos todo el día? Está bien. ¿Quiere comer helado aunque afuera esté a -8 grados? Que lo haga—tomó sus manos—. Porque esas decisiones van a hacer que se sienta más tranquilo, que disfrute unos momentos su vida y no sufra por lo pasado—las lágrimas ya formaban un sendero en el rostro de la mujer—. Gine, sé la mejor madre para él. Mucho mejor de lo que ya has sido. Porque quizá, tan sólo quizá, puedas darle un motivo suficiente para seguir resistiendo.

—¿Y si no? ¿Y si mi hijo decide acabar con su vida?—mordió su labio inferior reprimiendo sus sollozos—. ¿Y si mi hijo es uno más en esa lista de suicidios? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer en un momento donde ya no hay vuelta atrás y todo por culpa de una estúpida sociedad prejuiciosa e injusta?

—Si eso pasa, puedes sentirte tranquila y orgullosa porque fuiste la única persona bondadosa que él tuvo cerca—ella bajó la mirada—. Y convencerte de que, a donde quiera que vayan las almas, tu hijo nunca más sufrirá.

—¡¿Pero por qué así?! ¡¿Por qué no ahora en la Tierra?!

—No lo sé. Pero el tiempo lo dirá…—abrazó a la mujer—. Gine, sólo queda esperar. Esperar a que las cosas cambien, disfrutar los momentos que tengan juntos y… rogar a Kamisama que todo salga bien.

—Tomma, no soporto ver así a mi hijo, él…—quebró en llanto.

—Y nosotros tampoco sabemos con exactitud cómo se siente. Nunca lo sabremos—besó la frente de la mujer, aumentando sus sollozos—. Tristemente, tendrás que empezar a vivir a su lado como si cada día fuera el último de su vida.

—Yo no…

—…porque él tiene un límite, y ya lo tocó esta tarde. Él no dudará en hacerlo, no se detendrá a pensar si la decisión está bien o mal ¡porque está al borde de la desesperación! Gine, eres mi amiga y por eso te lo digo, porque no quiero que sea más duro para ti asimilarlo más adelante—unió su frente con la mujer y miró aquellos ojos acuosos—. A Goku lo están orillando para que se quite la vida. Y él está cediendo…


	11. Sosiego

A través de sus ojos entrecerrados se filtraba una luz blanca, muy brillante. ¿Era acaso el paraíso, o el lugar a donde iban las almas? Claro, siempre y cuando la suya no haya sido condenada por haber cometido el suicidio. Parpadeó un poco para poder acostumbrarse y abrió sus ojos, inspeccionando el lugar donde estaba. No era el Edén, se trataba de una habitación de hospital. Miró su cuerpo, sábanas blancas y sus brazos conectados a un tubo que le suministraba suero.

Cerró una vez más los ojos, somnoliento por las múltiples medicinas le administraron.

***

—¿Cómo sigue mi hijo?—preguntó la mujer acercándose a su compañero.

—Ha estado teniendo una mejoría. Su estado de conciencia es de unos minutos cada dos o tres horas—ella asintió, un poco más aliviada—. La enfermera está muy pendiente de cualquier reacción que tenga.

—¿Ha comido?—el hombre afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Está llevando una dieta muy blanda, para evitar que se dañe más. Aunque deja los alimentos a la mitad, la falta de correcta alimentación previa al incidente le está provocando algo similar a la narcolepsia—ella suspiró—. Gine, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿No puede venir algún otro familiar a vigilar a tu hijo? Has estado quedándote casi todos los días completos.

—Lo sé, pero… de verdad, soy la única.

—Gine…

—Taro, gracias por preocuparte. Pero de verdad estoy bien, no insistas en pedirme que deje de preocuparme por mi hijo.

—De acuerdo. Puedes pasar a verlo si quieres, quedan al menos quince minutos dentro del horario de visitas.

—Gracias.

La mujer aceptó la invitación, se adentró a la habitación y se llevó la sorpresa de que Goku estaba despierto, mirando con serenidad al techo. El Son giró sus ojos en dirección a Gine cuando notó su presencia en el cuarto.

—Hijo…

—Mamá…—ambos se quedaron en un gran silencio incómodo.

—Hijo, no te voy a cuestionar el porqué de tu cometido—el menor se sorprendió de escuchar sus palabras—. Creo… creo que ya hemos hablado tanto de este tema y… No sé si sea lo mejor, pero no voy a seguir prohibiéndote que tomes tus decisiones, yo…—las lágrimas salieron y las limpió con la manga de su suéter—. Te amo hijo, pero ya no sé cómo tratar contigo este asunto. Si quieres hacerlo, sólo… sólo no olvides que te amo tanto y…

—Perdón, mamá…—ella cubrió su boca con su mano—. Fue un impulso y…—cerró los ojos—. Lo siento.

—Hijo, yo lo único que quiero saber es quién te hizo daño—la presión arterial del Son aumentó—. No intentes desviar el tema, es importante que proceda y…

—No puedo decirte, mamá.

—¿Te amenazaron?—el Son negó—. ¿Por qué no me quieres decir?

—No puedo hacerle eso…

—Hijo, sólo piensa que si tú no haces nada, dejas que esta persona esté libre. Si fue capaz de hacerte eso a ti, puede hacérselo a alguien más—el Son cerró los ojos con un poco de dolor.

—¡No puedo hacérselo a Lapis!—ella se asombró.

—¡¿Él…?!

—No, su hermana…—cubrió su rostro con sus manos—. Él la quiere mucho, y sé que no soportará que ella termine en la cárcel o peor.

—Hijo…—cerró los ojos con impotencia—. Sé que aprecias mucho a ese muchacho, pero la justicia es importante. Goku, un policía vendrá mañana a preguntarte qué pasó. Yo… haré lo que tú me digas.

—Dile que la persona era alguien que cubría su rostro y no reconocí la voz—soltó aire, resignada.

—Está bien, hijo—se acercó, se sentó a su lado en la cama y acarició su cabello—. Me quedan sólo cinco minutos antes de que acabe el horario de visita, ¿necesitas algo?

—Quiero que me perdones—ella sintió que en su garganta se formaba un nudo de dolor ante esas palabras.

—Te perdono hijo…—abrazó el cuerpo casi inmóvil del menor—. Te pido que sigas siendo fuerte, por favor…—el asintió.

—Lo seguiré intentando…—Gine tragó saliva. Tenía que dejar libre a su hijo, a tal punto que si él decidía acabar con su vida ella lo dejaría hacerlo—. Gracias, mamá—bostezó—. Ve a descansar, te ves agotada. Yo estaré bien—mostró su brazo con la aguja encintada—. No iré a ningún lado—volvió a bostezar.

—Gine—entró un médico—, debes salir.

—Ya voy, Taro—miró a su hijo—. Vendré mañana a verte—besó su frente—. Descansa, pequeño—Goku se acomodó mientras la mujer lo cubría con la sábana, Gine tarareó la canción de cuna con la que lo dormía cuando era niño.

Cuando por fin se quedó dormido salió de la habitación, sintió un vacío entre sus brazos pero la sola idea de aquel momento donde lo vio casi morir le hizo ver que, tenerlo en esa cama de hospital no era lo peor que podía sentir.

—Deberías ir a casa, puedo cuidar de Kakarotto por ti—la mujer volteó a ver al hombre que le habló. Negó lentamente y volvió a ver hacia la ventana de la habitación, sólo un minúsculo espacio no era cubierto por las persianas y era de ahí donde podía apreciar a su hijo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sólo quería pasar a saber cómo estás.

—Bien, gracias. Ya te puedes ir—sintió una mano posándose en su hombro. Tragó saliva y volteó a verlo—. ¿Qué se te ofrece? Es tarde, vete a casa.

—Gine, estás realmente agotada—ella desvió la mirada—. Insisto, ve a casa, te puedo cubrir. A Kakarotto no le hará bien verte cada día más demacrada mientras él mejora—cerró los ojos y empezó a sollozar—. ¿Qué es lo que harás? Él… sufre demasiado aquí.

—Todos concuerdan en que debo dejarlo ir… Dicen que tarde o temprano se suicidará y que debería dejar de apegarme a él—limpió sus lágrimas, el hombre la abrazó y ella sólo atinó a esconderse en su pecho—. ¡Es un niño! ¡No puedo vivir sin mi hijo!

—Gine…—acarició su cabello, en un intento de tranquilizarla—. ¿Permanecerás aquí o volverás a la Ciudad del Este?

—Me iré a la Montaña Paoz. Hay una casa en venta, es un poco costosa y ni siquiera he ido a verla. Pero busqué en línea la ubicación y se ve muy bien.

—¿Cuántas deudas tienes ya?

—…—soltó aire—. Las suficientes como para tener que trabajar otros 60 años.

—Te daré el dinero que necesites—ella se separó.

—No voy a aceptar nada…

—Gine—colocó sus manos en sus hombros—. No es sólo por ti. Es por Kakarotto también.

—Pero…—miró otra vez a través del vidrio. Su hijo estaba al borde de la desesperación, necesitaba paz. Y no sólo él, ella también requería un poco de tranquilidad, era indispensable que ya no sintiera que su pequeño estaba en peligro para no rozar el límite de su cordura.

—Por él.

—Está bien…—bajó la mirada—. Aceptaré. Sólo por él.

—Excelente. Gine, ve a casa y duerme un poco. Me quedaré aquí.

—Cuida de él—pidió en un hilillo de voz.

Caminó a pasos muy lentos hacia la salida, realmente estaba fatigada. Había incluso dormido en sillas cubriéndose con su bata blanca como si fuera una sábana, con el fin de estar ahí por si su hijo presentaba una alarma y necesitaran confirmación urgente. Pero ahora, que Goku ya estaba fuera de cualquier peligro y en un par de días lo darían de alta, tal vez podría ir a casa y descansar un poco.

Cuando tomó el ascensor que bajaría hasta el estacionamiento se quedó reflexionando un poco. Goku tenía un alma tan noble que estaba dispuesto a callar y no delatar a su agresor, con el fin de que su amigo Lapis no se decepcionara de un familiar querido. Sonrió de medio lado, su Goku siempre había sido así.

Rio nostálgicamente al recordar cuando en una ocasión ya tenían advertido a Raditz que, si cometía una travesura más, cancelarían las vacaciones en unas cabañas cercanas a un lago, donde podrían nadar o pescar. Eso era cuando él tenía 8 y Goku sólo 6; y durante un juego habían roto un jarrón que, si bien no era costoso, ella amaba.

Y Goku, para evitar que se cumpliera el límite de 3 de Raditz, había aceptado toda responsabilidad. Porque no sólo era prevenir un regaño a su hermano, sino también prevenir que no afectara las vacaciones familiares. Le causó un poco de gracia cuando, regresando de su viaje, Rad había confesado que él lo había hecho por accidente y que estaba dispuesto a aceptar el doble de castigo que su hermano.

Tal vez nunca se había dado cuenta de lo afortunada que era al tener un hijo tan bondadoso y que siempre pensaba en el prójimo. Y, ¿por qué no?, darse un poco de crédito por haber criado tan bien a sus dos hijos.

Ahora la pregunta verdaderamente importante era, ¿por qué su pequeño era castigado de esa manera? ¿Acaso fue un error de ella en el pasado y, para que le doliera más, el karma había actuado en Goku? ¿O acaso la maldita sociedad estaba tan podrida que no podía dejar de herir a otros?

— _Ojalá se pudran en el infierno…_

***

—Perdón por haberte preocupado—se disculpó, ambos ya iban en la camioneta rumbo a su apartamento. La mujer soltó aire.

—No pasa nada, hijo…—apretó el volante—. Una noche me cubrió… un amigo… Y fui a casa a hacer las maletas y asear un poco.

—¿Nos mudaremos?—la miró con sorpresa, ella asintió sin quitar la mirada del camino—. ¿A dónde?

—A la Montaña Paoz. Hay una casa muy bonita y tiene un granero cerca. Podríamos usarlo como almacén, o bien crear un espacio de entretenimiento. Tomma me dijo que el dueño lo usaba para guardar sus dos autos, la zona es como un bosque, no hay oportunidad de criar animales.

—¿Nos iremos hoy? ¿Qué hay de tu trabajo?

—Desde el día del incidente solicité un cambio. El hospital queda a media hora de la casa. Y sí, hijo, nos iremos hoy. Sólo llegaremos para subir todo al auto—. Goku, quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Por qué había una botella casi vacía de whisky en tu habitación?

—Debió ser del antiguo dueño—ella alzó su ceja y lo miró seriamente, el menor entendió que esperaba la verdad—. La compré un día, creí que me ayudaría a relajarme y no ser tan brusco contigo.

Y, una vez más, ahí estaba: Goku siempre preocupándose por los demás.

—¿Fue cuando te quedaste dormido en ropa interior?

—Sí.

—Hijo, ¿cómo es posible que te hayan vendido aquella botella?

—Le ofrecí al vendedor el cambio—ella soltó aire—. No bebía mucho, sólo un trago mezclado con soda…

—Goku, ¿fue con eso con lo que dejaste los cortes?

—Olvidaba mis ganas de cortarme luego de beber un poco—ella pasó su mano por su cabellera—. Aunque… ya no tengo ganas de hacerlo, hace mucho dejé de sentir necesitad de lastimarme.

—¿Y ahora sólo quieres beber alcohol o cómo es que sustituiste una adicción con otra?

—Mamá, no soy alcohólico. Me gustaba la sensación, pero si lo piensas bien es similar a cuando comes mucho helado de chocolate—ella soltó una risita—. ¿Me compras un helado?

—Te compraré el galón entero, hijo—el Son disfrutó un poco aquellos labios que esbozaban una sonrisa sincera, hace tanto que no veía una expresión así en el rostro de su madre.

—Mamá, ¿has sabido algo del hijo de la señora Tights?

—¿Su hijo? Bueno, no he ido al departamento. Pero la noche que vine recuerdo que las vecinas decían que ella lo corrió de la casa—volteó a ver a su hijo cuando apagó el motor—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Es que… yo a veces pasaba tiempo con él, era como un amigo. Me dijo que se iría de casa porque su mamá lo trataba mal, y quería saber si se arrepintió o si realmente se fue.

—Sinceramente no tengo idea, Kakarotto—ambos bajaron y tomaron el ascensor—. Hijo, quiero saber una cosa.

—¿Cuál, mamá?

—¿Sigues odiando a tu padre por lo ocurrido?

—Mamá, nunca lo odié…—bajó la mirada—. Nunca, nunca lo odié…

—¿Quisieras que él volviera con nosotros?

—¿Eh?—miró a la mujer, luego sonrió un poco—. Mamá, si lo que intentas saber es si aceptaría o no que tengas otra pareja, sabes que siempre apoyaré todo lo que decidas—la mujer se sonrojó un poco, después mostró una mirada completamente desconcertada, dos acciones que Goku no notó porque se apresuró a salir del elevador cuando las puertas se abrieron.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Kakarotto?

—¿Eh? ¿No era eso?—la miró antes de entrar a la casa—. Es que… te vi hablando con otro doctor y…—soltó una risilla—. Mientras me atendía me dijo “tu mamá es muy bonita y una mujer especial”—ella estaba completamente roja.

—Hijo, ve por tus cosas—decidió olvidar el tema mientras se iba a su habitación por las suyas.

Goku fue a su alcoba, todavía percibía en su garganta una sensación similar a cuando tenía los tubos en su esófago. Se estremeció un poco, había estado semiconsciente durante dos o tres minutos, y había sido horrible. Incluso había perdido todo interés a reintentarlo de esa manera. Aunque, por ahora, lo único que quería era poder volver a ver a Gine todos los días así como ese minuto donde ella sonrió. Esa pequeña acción fue como una recarga de energía para él.

Tomó todas sus cosas y salió, la vio llamando por teléfono, como reclamándole a alguien mientras conservaba las mejillas en color carmín. Suspiró hondo, sí aceptaría si su mamá quería estar con otra persona; pero eso no quería decir que no extrañara todavía a Bardock. Él era su padre, pese a todos los problemas vividos, todavía lo quería mucho.

—Hijo, ¿estás listo para irnos?—el menor asintió—. De acuerdo. Montaña Paoz, allá vamos…

***

El viaje fue largo, de casi cuatro horas y constantes paradas para recargar combustible. La mujer conducía a velocidad media, tomando carreteras para poder ir rápido y sin perderse. Luego de unos minutos de iniciado el viaje Goku se quedó dormido en el asiento del copiloto. Con los rayos de sol iluminando su rostro, la mujer sólo confirmó que su hijo era como un ángel, siempre con buenas intenciones aunque alguien le hiciera daño.

Miró su mano en el volante sólo un segundo. Ya no portaba su anillo de bodas y, contrastantemente, seguía casada con Bardock. Había dejado de usarlo desde el momento en que el hombre la había llamado por teléfono, todavía molesto, y le había pedido el divorcio. Pero eso no quería decir que había tirado a la basura aquella argolla, sino que la había anudado en listón y la usaba de collar. Ese anillo había pertenecido a la bisabuela, abuela, y madre de Bardock, era una tradición.

El bisabuelo de Bardock había comprado esa sortija a unos cazadores de fortunas que se disfrazaban de gitanos y robaban joyas a la realeza. Con esa le había propuesto matrimonio a la mujer de su vida. Se casaron y tuvieron siete hijos. El primogénito, un varón, recibió como regalo de su madre su anillo de compromiso para que con él, debido a la mala economía que poseían en ese tiempo, pudiera proponerle matrimonio a la mujer que amaba.

Y ese hombre y esa mujer se unieron en nupcias. Para honrar lo que su madre había hecho por él, hizo lo mismo y le dio a su primogénito, Turles, para que le propusiera matrimonio a Sharotto. Y, cuando Bardock cumplió 19 años, ellos se la entregaron y así él le pidió que se casaran.

En su adolescencia conoció a Sharotto, y le había tomado cariño a la mujer. Lamentablemente su suegra falleció tiempo después de su boda cuando el cáncer terminal se apropió de su cuerpo. Nunca antes vio a Turles tan deprimido, y eso que a él le tocó presenciar muertes de sus amigos y compañeros de batalla en una guerra donde combatió.

Se sentía muy… extraña. Pese a todo el dilema en que la familia se vio envuelta seguía sintiendo un poco de apego a Bardock. Habían pasado tantos momentos juntos que era casi imposible que él haya reaccionado de esa manera en aquel día. ¿No lo había soñado? ¿Realmente el padre de sus hijos golpeó al menor de esa manera? Había pasado tanto tiempo que ahora le era un poco borroso aquel recuerdo.

—¿Ya llegamos?—murmuró un adormilado Goku removiéndose bajo el cinturón de seguridad.

—Casi, estamos en el centro de la ciudad—ambos observaron los múltiples locales que había, pero que también era poca la gente que los visitaba. Para ser cuna del comercio en la ciudad, estaba desierto—. ¿Quieres que compremos algo para comer?—preguntó señalando un restaurante.

—Sí—Gine condujo hasta la ventanilla de autoservicio y pidió un par de hamburguesas dobles con tocino y refrescos extra grandes, además de una buena ración de papas fritas. Después de todo, la dieta había sido rota hace mucho, y una vez al año un pecadillo como aquel no afectaba.

—Taro me dijo que te había dado días extra en el hospital como prevención, pero que ya podías recuperar tu alimentación normal, y…—volteó a ver al Son, que ya estaba comiendo y tenía las mejillas llenas de comida cuando ella lo miró. Gine soltó una risilla tierna y limpió con su dedo un poco de cátsup que tenía en la mejilla, para llevárselo a la boca—. Por lo menos la salsa de tomate es buena.

Siguió conduciendo, aceptando las papas fritas que su hijo le llevaba a la boca para que no se distrajera del camino. Se sentía como cuando Goku era sólo un bebé y que con sus pequeños dedos intentaba compartirle la papilla de manzana que le preparaba todas las tardes.

—Está muy solo en este lado de la ciudad—comentó el menor, la gran calle estaba en medio de una zona llena de árboles altos, podría decir que parecía un bosque.

Conforme más se adentraban la distancia entre cada casa era mayor, pero por la espesura de la naturaleza no se alcanzaba a distinguir la próxima vivienda. Era un paisaje maravilloso, era un lugar tan tranquilo y agradable desde el primer instante, incluso parecía un pecado estar ahí profanando una de las creaciones de la naturaleza.

—¿Esa es nuestra casa?—señaló una vivienda muy grande, de dos pisos con fachada de piedra, que tenía un letrero de “EN VENTA” colocado en el jardín.

—No, es más adelante. Tomma me dijo que ya habían quitado todas las señales para que sepan que está vendida—la mujer avanzó casi un kilómetro, preguntándose si se había equivocado y efectivamente la anterior era su hogar. Pero no era posible, las fotos que le envió su amigo eran de una vivienda diferente.

Visualizó por fin una casa, que daba aires de ser una cabaña por las paredes adornadas de leños y algunas rocas de montaña. Y metros a la izquierda había un enorme granero color rojo clásico pero añejado, dándole un estilo más hogareño. La vivienda era de dos pisos y lucía encantadora.

—Es muy bonito…—comentó su hijo cuando apagó el coche y bajaron—. De verdad… amo este lugar—sonrió un poco, apreciando los árboles que había a lo lejos, aunque para cualquiera pudiera ser tenebroso, a él le parecía una belleza que ansiaba explorar—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?—se acercó a una bicicleta con un listón rojo recargada en la puerta. Tomó la tarjeta que colgaba del manubrio y leyó en voz alta—. “Gine, toma esto como un regalo de bienvenida para tu hijo, espero que la disfrute. Adentro dejé unos víveres como muestra de aprecio por todo el tiempo que convivimos tú y yo, espero poder encontrarme contigo en el futuro y salir un día de estos contigo y con tu pequeño. Tomma”.

—¿Tomma?—repitió, el menor sonrió insinuadoramente—. Goku, no es lo que crees.

—Si te llama por teléfono o algo, agradécele de mi parte, mamá—miró la puerta—. ¿Puedo entrar?

—Claro, pasa—siguió al menor al interior de la casa. Tal como había dicho el hombre, los servicios de electricidad y agua ya estaban instalados debidamente. Sonrió al ver sobre la mesa bolsas con productos diversos.

Goku se aproximó a la cocina, había alacenas de madera atornilladas a la pared, y había puertas bajo la barra como pequeños almacenes. La mesa central era de vidrio, y como base se usaba un gran y viejo tronco. Había exactamente seis sillas bien repartidas alrededor, pero éstas eran de madera con molduras de flores.

Caminó de regreso a la sala principal, frente a la puerta. Había un sofá recubierto de tela color ocre, así como un sillón alargado frente a un mueble, donde reposaba un televisor. También había una mesita central entre éstos, imitando a la del comedor por ser de vidrio con base de tronco, aunque era mucho más pequeña. Y, en una pared más atrás, había una chimenea.

Subió las escaleras e inspeccionó las habitaciones. Había dos individuales, ocupadas únicamente con una cama y un ropero. Sólo que una se diferenciaba de la otra por tener un pequeño balcón que daba a la parte trasera de la casa. Miró con asombro la inmensidad de aquella propiedad. No podía distinguir nada a lo lejos aparte de árboles. Se recargó contra el barandal negro y miró hipnotizado el paisaje. Era sencillamente perfecto.

Siguió su recorrido por la casa, esta vez a la habitación del fondo. Al entrar notó que era más completa que las otras y además poseía una cama matrimonial, con unas mesitas de noche a cada lado que tenían una lámpara cada una. Había un ropero y una cajonera, y tenía su propio baño. Entrando a este notó que tenía regadera y bañera.

Salió y siguió investigando, maravillado por la arquitectura de la casa. Lo hacía sentirse como en un cuento. Bajó las escaleras y abrió una puerta que estaba a un lado de estas. Daba a la parte de atrás, había muchas hojas secas en el suelo. Miró alrededor y notó que pegado al muro trasero había una zona que sobresalía rectangularmente del suelo. Se acercó y notó que tenía dos puertas encontradas, pero las sellaba una cadena con candado.

¿Era correcto abrirla? Llevado por la curiosidad buscó una piedra cercana y golpeó el candado viejo un par de veces hasta que consiguió romperlo. Quitó la cadena y levantó las puertas. Adentro estaba muy oscuro y le llegaba un ligero olor a humedad y al moho que adquirían las cosas añejadas. Volvió a la camioneta de su madre a buscar una lámpara del kit de emergencias y volvió a las compuertas.

Iluminó el interior y vio que había una escalerilla pegada a la pared. Bajó por ella y entró al cuarto subterráneo. Notó una bombilla en el techo y se estiró para alcanzar el cordel que colgaba de ella. El cuarto se iluminó completamente, por lo que apagó su lámpara de mano. El lugar estaba lleno de polvo, y había insectos muertos por doquier.

Sonrió con ternura al notar que parecía un pequeño taller de carpintería, con unas pajareras sin concluir. Quienquiera que haya sido el dueño anterior había tenido buenas intenciones. Siguió observando las paredes, había un mueble justo en la esquina a donde casi no llegaba la luz. Se acercó y notó que era un botellero con algunas botellas de vino.

Quitó el polvo de una y leyó la etiqueta. ¿A quién engañaba? No sabía nada de vinos, por lo que sólo conocería su nombre. La dejó en su lugar y acarició sus brazos, el cuarto era un poco frío. Visualizó unas escaleras ascendentes a una puerta. Avanzó y abrió la puerta, abriéndose paso a la pared intermedia frente a la chimenea. Al notarla mejor se percató de que era una puerta oculta, ya que no se advertía su existencia.

—¿Hijo?—la mujer se asomó por el segundo piso—. ¿Te gusta la casa?

—Es muy bonita—comentó. Y no mentía, se había enamorado de aquel lugar. No sólo porque parecía tener muchos misterios y ser atractiva, sino porque se sentía cálida como un verdadero hogar.

—Bien. Empecemos por acomodar las cosas y después prepararé algo para cenar…

***

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde su nueva mudanza. Había sido un cambio radical en comparación con las anteriores casas que habían habitado. Goku, sinceramente, se sentía mucho más tranquilo en ese lugar, no había ruidos, ni gente extraña que lo juzgara, ni mucho menos se sentía acosado como antes.

—Ya está—murmuró dejando el martillo a un lado.

Aquellas casitas inconclusas las había terminado en los meses viviendo ahí, incluso se había permitido hacer otras con ayuda de los tablones de madera que estaban en ese sótano. Estuvo buscando entre los libros que encontró en la casa cómo trabajarlas para poder continuar con el proyecto de quien antes residió.

Además, gracias a una idea que le llegó, colocó unos alambres en forma de gancho para, en lugar de clavar un árbol y lastimarlo, poder colgarlas en una rama. Salió del sótano con dos casitas en mano y se adentró al bosque, buscando un buen lugar para colocarlas. Sonrió con ternura al ver que sus trabajos anteriores ya habían sido utilizados como nidos por algunas aves y podía oír el chillido de los pajaritos recién nacidos.

Las colgó y regresó a la casa, soltó un suspiro pesado y subió hasta el techo de su casa, trepando por los troncos que simulaban una escalera pegada a la pared. Se recargó contra los ladrillos de la chimenea y sacó un cigarrillo, prendió la punta y aspiró, dejó salir el humo y miró al cielo.

—Me siento un poco aburrido… Espero que Zeshin esté bien a donde quiera que haya ido, lo extraño…

Recordaba con cariño las tardes donde ambos conversaban apreciando la inmensidad de la ciudad, de cuando fumó por primera vez y el mayor lo estuvo intentando convencer de que no lo hiciera porque se podría arrepentir en el futuro. De cuando tuvo que decirle adiós para siempre pero ese muchacho castaño lo había hecho sentir normal durante su convivencia juntos.

Miró el cigarro, sabía horrible, le causaba mal sabor de boca y apestaba su ropa, no le ocasionaba el más mínimo beneficio. Pero lo hacía sentirse como si tuviera a un lado suyo a aquel chico, quien nunca le recordó su error, sino que lo ignoró porque a final de cuentas _no importaba._

Metió el cigarrillo en una botella de agua con otras cinco colillas que tenían ya semanas ahí y bajó. Fue a ducharse y mientras estaba bajo la regadera un ligero hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo. Estaba algo contenido, esos meses había sufrido por las hormonas de la edad y muy seguido tenía sueños húmedos, los cuales cada vez se volvían más candentes. Y, como todo adolescente, le era imposible evitar reacciones cuando pensaba en eso.

El agua fría caía por su cuerpo, pero eso no lograba bajar la temperatura corporal que aumentó. Con resignación fue deslizando su mano por su abdomen, bajando lentamente; entrelazó sus dedos en su vello púbico, acariciándolo; luego tomó ese pedazo de carne entre sus manos, y empezó a frotarlo. Primero lo hizo lento, torturándose; luego aumentó la velocidad, siéndole imposible retener unos cuantos suspiros y uno que otro gemido.

—Ahhh—gemía lo más bajo que podía, por la vergüenza pese a que sabía que estaba solo en casa—. Ahh… mmgghh.

Fantaseaba con que unas manos ajenas lo tocaban de esa forma tan delicada y placentera, no con una persona en específico, sino que simplemente alguien lo deseaba de una forma carnal y lo hacía sentir bien con movimientos tan precisos.

Movió su mano más rápido, el líquido pre-seminal se estaba haciendo presente, pero era llevado por el agua que seguía cayendo sobre él. El clímax estaba cerca, su mente sólo estaba en blanco, no podía pensar en nada más. Sus mejillas estaban en un rojo intenso, sus ojos levemente cerrados, su cuerpo contrayéndose por el enorme placer que sentía. De pronto una corriente eléctrica recorrió toda su columna vertebral, su espalda se arqueó a la vez que los chorros de semen eran expulsados, manchando su mano.

Enjuagó sus manos y terminó de ducharse. Escuchó la camioneta de su madre estacionándose afuera, así que se apresuró a vestirse para bajar a recibirla. Al verla sonrió, Gine una vez más se veía tranquila, serena, como si lo ocurrido hace ya 3 años jamás hubiera pasado.

—Mamá, ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?—le preguntó, ayudándole a acomodar en la mesa las bolsas de víveres que cargaba.

—Bien, hijo—el menor escuchó el sonido de otro auto aparcándose enfrente de su hogar—. Tomma se quedará a cenar—el menor asintió y la vio ir a abrir y recibir a su invitado.

Una ligera sensación de celos recorrió su cuerpo. Celos de un hijo que todavía amaba a su padre y le costaba aceptar la idea de que su madre encontrara a otra persona. Sin embargo, ya habían sido tres años en los que Bardock los había dejado y no se había vuelto a comunicar con ellos. Así que, en parte, entendía que Gine quisiera empezar de cero con alguien más.

—Hola, Goku—saludó el hombre al menor.

—Buenas tardes, señor Tomma—estrechó su mano—. Gracias por la bicicleta que me obsequió.

—No es nada—acercó una silla y se sentó luego de la invitación de la mujer, colocó una bolsa con varias charolas plásticas dentro—. Me permití traer un poco de sushi, Gine.

—Gracias, Tomma—la mujer tomó las charolas y sirvió en platos la comida.

—Goku, quería preguntarte, ¿piensas regresar a la escuela?

—Bueno, ya tengo mi certificado de secundaria y presenté el examen de admisión de la preparatoria Esfera del Dragón…

—¿En serio? ¿Ya te dieron los resultados?

—Sí, aprobé el examen, pero… —miró de reojo a la mujer que le daba la espalda mientras terminaba de servir.

—Ah… Gine, ya lo hablamos—la mujer no respondió, sólo se quedó callada—. Goku, yo creo que tenerte aquí encerrado no es lo mejor. Creo que ha pasado suficiente tiempo y puedes integrarte a la sociedad, eres un muchacho agradable y con grandes aptitudes, sería un desperdicio desaprovechar tu talento e inteligencia teniéndote casi cautivo… Claro, siempre y cuando tú quieras volver.

—Sí quiero—se apresuró a decir, luego bajó la mirada—. No… no espero poder relacionarme apropiadamente con los demás, pero sí me gustaría volver a estudiar.

—Te entiendo—colocó su mano en su hombro, el Son lo vio con sorpresa, eran acciones que en un pasado Bardock había hecho con él—. Goku, tienes todo el derecho de hacer lo que quieras, de tomar tus propias decisiones, cumpliste quince años hace unos meses y… eres lo suficiente maduro como para poder elegir bien.

—Gracias, señor Tomma—el hombre le sonrió.

—No es nada, Goku.

—Listo—la mujer colocó los platos y palillos frente a cada quien.

Mientras la mujer y el hombre se ponían a conversar, Goku comió en silencio. No mentía, quería volver a la escuela, sentirse como alguien normal y llevar una vida normal. Después de todo, lo que había sufrido en el pasado había sido tan cruel y despiadado que cualquier cosa que le hicieran en su nueva escuela sería una ligereza.

Además, quería creer que los chicos de preparatoria podían llegar a ser levemente más maduros a los de secundaria. Aparte, el semestre realmente duraba sólo cuatro meses restando las vacaciones y la semana de exámenes finales, sería para él más simple alejarse de alguien que le hiciera daño ahí por el tipo de horario académico que llevaría.

Quizá, y sólo quizá, ya se habían olvidado de la maldita foto. Quizá en este lugar no era tan mal visto la homosexualidad. Tal vez ahora no tendría aprobación pero sí tolerancia, y eso sería más que suficiente para que recuperara las ganas de continuar con su vida.

Aunque tenía que admitir que su aislamiento le había traído dificultades para comunicarse con otros, que su falta de amigos le provocó un poco de retraimiento social y que sin importar cómo lo quisiera ver, no se sentiría cómodo al estar tanto tiempo con un desconocido, principalmente con alguien que tuviera un aura negativa. Algo así como alguien que no inspirara confianza.

No obstante, no todo estaba perdido. El que su madre todavía le dedicara pequeños momentos de su día le había hecho mantener bien su habla, además de haber conocido a Zeshin y tenerlo como amigo. También el hecho de que tuvo un profesor que lo había hecho sentir miserable casi a diario, le creó una pequeña resistencia a los insultos y otras frases despectivas, por lo que era probable que esta vez sí podría estar en una escuela.

—Ayer hice un pay de manzana y canela, ¿gustas un poco, Tomma?

—Por favor, Gine—aceptó el hombre el postre.

—Goku, ¿quieres?

—No, mamá—se puso de pie—. Iré a mi habitación, muchas gracias por la comida. Un gusto conocerlo, señor Tomma.

—Igualmente, Goku.

El menor subió hasta su alcoba y se sentó en el suelo, recargándose contra la base de la cama. Seguía muy pensativo por lo que dijo el hombre, realmente parecía que confiaba en que él ya tenía la edad suficiente para poder valerse de sus propias decisiones, pese a que no le conocía con exactitud; además, había ya vivido varias consecuencias de las decisiones que tomó en el pasado y no estaba de más hacerlo otra vez pero con un tema diferente.

— _Está decidido, volveré a la escuela y trataré de rehacer mi vida…_

***

Pedaleó con calma, cuidando mucho no atravesarse en la calle. Llegó hasta la escuela y aseguró con una cadena su bicicleta en el área especial para eso. Miró muchos chicos y chicas buscando sus salones, así que formó parte de aquel tumulto y encontró su aula. Ya había varios estudiantes acomodados en los lugares del frente, así como a mediación. Notó que el asiento de la esquina, justo hasta el fondo, estaba vacío, así que se apresuró a ocuparlo.

Tal vez había aceptado la idea de iniciar una nueva vida, pero también temía que otra vez lo excluyeran o que se alejaran de él, después de todo había pasado tanto tiempo alejado de la sociedad que no sabía cómo reaccionarían cuando lo reconocieran. Sacó un cuaderno y un lápiz e intentó despejar su mente dibujando.

Se le habían pasado ya 3 años esperando que la sociedad cambiara para poder ser feliz, pero su aislamiento le había impedido comprobar si ya había ocurrido. A lo mejor ya podría seguir tranquilamente, quizá su error pasado ya había quedado en el olvido y enterrado en un baúl donde sería casi imposible sacarlo.

Pero también cabía la posibilidad de que no fuera así. Y Goku lo entendía, además se había acostumbrado malamente a una vida oculto, se le pasó una parte importante de su vida mintiéndole a su madre con respecto a su manera de sentir, la había engañado para conformarla y hacerla sentir menos preocupada.

Sin embargo, había aprendido a vivir así. Por lo que ahora la decisión de empezar una vez más no le parecía tan descabellada; al contrario, era probable que pueda salir adelante si se lo proponía. Y si no, podría volver a esconderse de la sociedad un par de años más hasta que haya un cambio considerable para su bienestar.

De sólo recordar el incidente se sentía un estúpido. ¡¿Cómo pudo haberse dejado engañar?! Ese chico le había mentido, Broly le había dedicado minutos, noches y días conversándole animadamente. ¿Pero de que le servía ahora aquello? Jugó con él, se burló de él, lo había tomado cuando más vulnerable se encontraba y ahora sólo le quedaba arrepentirse del pasado.

Y era peor cuando recordaba a 17. Era irónica la forma en que se conocieron, y cómo él había sobrepuesto su cariño hacía alguien que no conocía. Si tan sólo nunca hubiera conocido a Broly… No, no se trataba de eso. Cuando él envió aquella maldita fotografía, Broly había dicho amarlo, y eso fue lo que verdaderamente le hizo creer que había algo especial, eso aumentó sus esperanzas y había quitado todo deseo de estar con alguien más.

Si tan sólo él no hubiera enviado aquella fotografía posiblemente Broly le había dicho mil y un cosas revelando sus verdaderas intenciones y su verdadero ser. Quizá si eso hubiera ocurrido habría sido una mejor lección acerca de nunca enviar contenido privado. ¡Pero no! Él tenía que escoger ese camino y arruinar todo.

Miró cuando la profesora se adentró al salón y hacía su presentación, para después iniciar su clase. Goku, como cuando era más pequeño, prestó atención a la mayoría de las cosas que los profesores que tuvo a lo largo del día le decían. De vez en cuando se distraía un poco, intimidado por la presencia de tantas personas cerca de él. Pero en otras se sentía ligeramente incluido en el mundo otra vez.

Llegó por fin la hora de salida, así que guardó sus cosas para poder irse. Durante el día sintió ligeras miradas en su dirección, pero no tan intensas como cuando estaba en la escuela de Ciudad del Este. Eso era un buen avance, e incluso un ligero alivio para su persona.

—Un día largo, ¿no?—dijo un muchacho sentado a dos bancos delante de él, colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. Este chico tenía cabellera rubia larga y ojos cafés, vestía una playera sin mangas color morado en conjunto de unos jeans y zapatillas deportivas.

—¿Eh?—sintió un estremecimiento cuando notó que estaban solos los dos en el salón, todos habían salido ya. Su corazón se aceleró un poco, una vez más sentía miedo de alguien que se acercaba de esa manera en un salón de clases.

—¿Qué? ¿No me vas a hablar?—se puso de pie y tomó su mochila, se le quedó viendo al Son que se quedó estático en su lugar, no notaba que temblaba, sólo sentía que lo ignoraba.

— _Tranquilo, no pasa nada…_ Ah, sí, claro. Un día pesado—se colgó la mochila y salió apresurado, con su mirada baja y con los ojos del rubio sobre él hasta que se perdió de su vista—. _Él no me hará nada, tengo que superarlo. Nadie más me hará lo que Zarbon y Dodoria…_

¿Qué tanto había sido el daño psicológico que le provocaron aquellos dos que ahora le costaba aceptar un intercambio de palabras con alguien sin creer que lo llevaría a un rincón y lo golpearía sin cesar? Pero al final no habían sido sólo ellos dos: también Yamcha, varias chicas, su propio padre, su maestro privado, y Lazuli…

Se sentía estúpido teniendo miedo, pero no podía culparse, habían sido varias veces que alguien se acercó amigablemente y había sido torturado cruelmente. Todavía recordaba las veces que lo humillaron, que lo llevaban al sanitario para colocarlo contra los azulejos fuertemente y patearlo un par de veces, de cuando lo metieron al bote de basura e incluso cuando entre varios lo grabaron siendo ahorcado.

Tomó aire y se calmó, tenía que ir superando poco a poco esos nervios que tenía.

La primera semana fue complicada, le costó un poco perder la inquietud ocasionada cuando era observado por otras personas. Incluso escuchó una vez una conversación de dos chicas cerca de los casilleros, donde hablaban de él. Goku había sido reconocido desde el primer instante, seguramente su apariencia había levantado sospechas y, cuando los maestros lo nombraban en voz alta para tomar asistencia, había sido confirmado.

Aun así, no se hablaba mal de él abiertamente, ni mucho menos se acercaban a dañarlo, contrario a sus experiencias pasadas. Era posiblemente criticado, pero no hacían nada para hacérselo saber. Esa era la clase de acciones que había deseado, si bien no podía ser tolerancia sí era una situación muy parecida. Por lo que los días estudiando en esa escuela eran más amenos a los que antes había tenido.

Así que, aceptando a su vez que no sería sencillo entablar una amistad con alguien, se había creado una costumbre de irse en las horas libres a sentarse bajo un árbol cerca de los límites de la escuela, rehusándose a la convivencia o más bien entendiendo que no tendría una amistad siquiera.

—Oye, Goku, ¿no te gustaría hacerme un álbum con tus fotos?—levantó la mirada para ver a quien le había hablado, sólo para volverla a desviar.

Se trataba de Barry Kahn, un muchacho de penúltimo semestre y el chico más popular de la escuela; el que era centro de atención por haber salido en un par de comerciales de televisión. Él tenía un futuro asegurado como actor de cine, por lo que era admirado por muchas chicas. Sin embargo, como aún no estaba totalmente “descubierto” como estrella, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para atraer algo de atención. Eso incluía hacer bromas de otros para enaltecerse.

Conforme pasaron las semanas Goku había aprendido a ignorarlo, al fin y al cabo el chico no tenía tanto interés en él. Lo que sí era una noticia agradable era que, a sabiendas de que iba a poder ser mal visto, siguió con sus altas calificaciones. Kakarotto era un chico muy listo, que comprendía muchos temas a la primera y que fácilmente podría llevar materias avanzadas.

Sólo era su inseguridad social la que le creaba obstáculos, por lo que se sentía excluido por cada una de sus acciones, tanto por su homosexualidad como por su responsabilidad e inteligencia. Pero seguía intentándolo, sobrellevaba el temor de reintegrarse buscando alternativas en casa como la construcción de pajareras o cocinando una de las muchas recetas de la abuela, o bien leyendo un buen manga antes de dormir.

Además, estaba reconsiderando seriamente el entrar a un equipo representativo de la escuela, deseaba volver a practicar artes marciales; incluso se había puesto a entrenar en su casa para liberar la tensión de su cuerpo y recuperar su condición física. Detallitos como esos lo estaban fortaleciendo nuevamente, sin embargo no iba a ser sencillo para alguien con sus temores y miedos, por lo que este gran avance sólo era un peldaño en su necesidad.

— _Bah, necesito un respiro de todo esto_ —jugó con el lápiz entre sus dedos haciéndolo girar varias veces.

—Bien, alumnos, es todo por hoy—concluyó el profesor y todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas.

El Son soltó aire y se levantó, caminó hasta la salida y se detuvo afuera del gimnasio. Se quedó ahí afuera, dudando demasiado. Apretó la correa de su mochila y se animó a entrar. El espacio no era tan grande, ya que tenía dos pisos. Se acercó a un maestro que regañaba a unos chicos de box.

—Disculpe, ¿sabe dónde está el entrenador de artes marciales?—el hombre miró molesto al menor.

—Segundo piso.

Y tan sólo Goku se alejó aquel hombre continuó gritándoles a los adolescentes. El de cabellera alborotada subió las escaleras y se topó con un espacio casi solitario, sólo quedaba un hombre pelinegro de cabello corto y un adolescente rubio, a quien el Son ya conocía.

—Buenas tardes, ¿es usted el entrenador de artes marciales?—el hombre sonrió y asintió.

—Hola, muchacho. Soy el maestro Egawa.

—Es sólo que… quería entrar a un equipo…

—¿En serio? ¿Y tienes experiencia en algún arte marcial o es tu primera vez?

—Cuando era pequeño practicaba Kung-fu, pero tengo varios años sin volver a practicar.

—Ya veo… Mira, estamos en pleno torneo, por lo que si decides entrar podrías participar hasta el próximo semestre. ¿Está bien? Además así recuperarías tu condición—el Son asintió—. Shapner, tráeme una hoja de registro—el rubio se acercó a un escritorio al fondo y regresó con una hoja y un bolígrafo—. ¿Nombre?

—Son Kakarotto Goku.

—¿Edad?, ¿fecha de nacimiento?

—15 años, nací el 9 de mayo del 2065.

—¿Sabes tu peso y estatura?

—Creo que 1.68 y 58 kilos.

—Estás un poco bajo de peso para tu estatura—comentó el mayor—. ¿Semestre?

—Primero.

—Bien, Goku. Te presento a Shapner, él también es de primero, pero lo he entrenado desde que tenía 7 años. Él te va asesorar y puedes entrenar con él cuando quieras, para que comiences a prepararte. Entenderás que estoy un poco ocupado por el torneo de Tae-Kwan-do y de Karate, son muchos los equipos que administro. Cuando vaya a terminar el semestre me encargaré de apoyarte, ¿está bien?

—Sí, gracias, coach.

—No es nada.

El Son se despidió y volvió a bajar las escaleras. Salió del gimnasio y caminó hacia la salida. Se sentía un poco más seguro, el maestro Egawa no lo miraba mal, ni lo hizo sentir menos, no lo insultó y ni siquiera le quiso negar la entrada al equipo. Recordó sólo un segundo a Zhou Sai'aku, su maestro privado que lo maltrató durante meses en su propio hogar. Era una diferencia abismal entre ambos, pero una que el menor agradecía.

—¡Goku!—escuchó su nombre, así que volteó, el rubio corría con intenciones de alcanzarlo. Se detuvo y continuó caminando cuando el de ojos cafés llegó a su lado, esta vez acompañándolo en su trayecto—. Oye, es genial que quisieras integrarte al equipo.

—Sí, gracias…—murmuró y bajó la mirada.

—¿Estás bien? Es sólo que… bueno, han sido varias veces las que he intentado acercarme y me evitas—el menor se tensó—. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—¿Por qué quieres acercarte?—preguntó desencadenando su bicicleta, el mayor esperó pacientemente a que terminara.

—Sólo que… no lo sé, luces tan triste, apagado. Algo así como si no quisieras estar aquí.

—No importa—murmuró y siguieron caminando, sin cortar conversación.

—¿Tienes miedo?

Goku se detuvo y miró al más alto. No, no era más alto, eran de estatura exacta; podía ver justo enfrente aquellos ojos cafés que no planteaban burlarse, sino que lucían levemente preocupados. Shapner de verdad tenía interés. Verlo a él era como ver a Zeshin una vez más.

—Goku, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero todos en la escuela saben quién eres—el Son miró al suelo, todavía impactado—. Lo de la foto, ya no la circulan, pero sí han hablado de ella en varios grupos. Siendo francos nadie le tomó suficiente atención, de hecho, hasta parece que la sensación actual es Barry—Goku comenzó a sentir unas ganas de llorar inevitablemente—. También se viralizó un video hace mucho de ti siendo golpeado por un chico rodeados de mucha gente.

— _Zarbon…_

—Escucha, es tu decisión confiar en mí o no, pero de verdad no tengo intención de hacerte algo malo. No me importa si de verdad eres gay, o lo que sea, quiero llevar las cosas tranquilas contigo.

—Yo…—apretó entre sus manos el manubrio de la bicicleta, unas lagrimillas se desbordaron de sus ojos.

—Ven—lo atrajo y lo abrazó, palmeando un par de veces su espalda. Eso hizo llorar al pelinegro—. No pasa nada…

Para Shapner era fácil decirlo, pero para Goku parecía algo casi imposible. Un… un alguien que no le estaba dando la espalda y que se quería interesar. Que se acercó de frente, directo, sin falsas mentiras de “me arrepentí de no haberte ayudado”, sino que vino con un “sé lo que hiciste, todos lo saben. Pero no es importante ya”.

—Tranquilo—se separó y colocó su mano en su hombro—. Mañana entrenemos un poco, ¿te parece? Para conocernos mejor. Te pediría que fuera esta tarde, pero mi novia es un poco impaciente y tengo una cita con ella.

—Claro…

El chico golpeó ligeramente su hombro en modo amistoso para despedirse y se fue en dirección contraria a donde iba Goku. El pelinegro se permitió sonreír un poco, subió a su bicicleta y pedaleó hasta su hogar. Una minúscula felicidad lo había llenado.

***

—¿Entonces no te inscribirás el próximo semestre?—preguntó luego de recostarse ambos en la colchoneta, sudaban demasiado por el intenso entrenamiento que habían tenido.

—Tengo que trabajar para poder pagarme la inscripción. Ahorraré para saldarme los estudios y regresaré en agosto.

—Entiendo… Ehm, Shapner, gracias por los entrenamientos.

—No agradezcas, fue divertido. Además, de verdad eres bueno. Posiblemente puedas ganar el próximo torneo.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí—se incorporó—. Goku, hoy es el último día, ya pasamos las materias, ya no tenemos pendientes aquí, y ya mañana inician las vacaciones. No tardan en cerrar la puerta principal, será mejor irnos.

—Claro.

Se puso de pie y se colocó una sudadera. Tomó su maleta deportiva y ambos bajaron hasta salir del gimnasio. Después caminaron hasta la salida, en completa paz y tranquilidad.

—Goku, siempre me pregunté, ¿por qué no hablabas con nadie en clase?

—Creo que la respuesta es obvia.

—Oh, eso… Bueno, no importa, ellos se lo pierden. Eres muy agradable, aunque creo que también afecta lo que de vez en cuando dice Barry.

—Sí, ese idiota… En fin, no pasa nada—desencadenó su bicicleta y salieron a la calle.

—Goku, ¿dónde pasarás la Navidad?

—En mi casa, no tengo a dónde ir.

—¿Irías a la Ciudad del Sur conmigo? Mi abuela tiene una casa grande y puedes quedarte conmigo. Sería divertido.

—Sé que es muy probable que mi mamá trabaje ese día y tenga que pasarlo solo, pero, de verdad, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Estaré bien—el rubio rascó su cabeza con pena—. Te lo agradezco, y sí me gustaría. Pero prefiero estar en casa y esperar a que mamá regrese del trabajo.

—Entiendo. Bueno, nos vemos después, amigo. Tienes mi número, de todos modos intentaré venir cuando compitas para apoyarte—se despidieron con un abrazo—. Adiós, Goku.

—Adiós, Shapner.

El camino a su casa fue sereno, no tuvo percance de ningún tipo. El clima había cambiado muy poco, pero la temperatura era más baja aunque el cielo luciera igual. Allí, en esa zona del país, el cielo era mayormente nublado y daba la impresión de que llovería en cualquier momento, pero no era temporada de lluvias todavía.

Avanzó hasta la penúltima casa de ese camino. Miró unos segundos la vivienda, ya habían quitado el letrero de “SE VENDE”, posiblemente alguien ya la habitaría. Pero, a juzgar por las luces apagadas al interior y que seguía todo cerrado, supuso que todavía no pensaban mudarse.

Dejó de prestarle atención y continuó su camino, pese a que sería su vecino una gran distancia los separaba y era poco probable que tuvieran que convivir forzadamente. Llegó a su casa y se apresuró a entrar. Fue a ducharse y bajó a comer algo. Después vio un poco de televisión.

—Goku, ya llegué—avisó la mujer entrando. Se retiró el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero—. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien…—miró a la mujer—. ¿Vamos a comer al restaurante de hamburguesas?

—No lo sé, estoy un poco cansada y había demasiado tráfico, están comenzando a instalar adornos de navidad en el centro.

—¿Puedo ir?

—Está bien, busca dinero en mi cartera.

El Son buscó en el bolso de la mujer y, luego de diez minutos, por fin encontró una cartera entre todas sus múltiples pertenencias. Sacó un par de billetes y salió de su casa, tomó la bicicleta y se apresuró a llegar al restaurante. Era cierto, las calles ya habían sido adornadas con luces que, a esas horas de la tarde, ya habían encendido y deslumbraban con sus coloridos tonos.

Esperó en la fila del restaurante, era muy larga. Pidió su orden y esperó a que estuviera lista. La recibió y se sentó en una silla, intrigado por el noticiero que hablaba de un hallazgo en la comunidad de donceles, al parecer ellos también podrían procrear gemelos o mellizos. Goku se permitió sonreír un poco, era algo verdaderamente bueno para ellos.

Volvió a su hogar, encontrándose con que su madre se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Apagó el televisor, fue por una cobija y una almohada y regresó a la planta baja para arroparla y acomodarla en una posición más cómoda. Finalmente apagó las luces y subió a su habitación a comer allá.

Desde que había llegado a Ciudad del Norte sentía que su vida mejoraba con cada día que pasaba. En el fondo, una parte temerosa de su ser le decía que tarde o temprano esa felicidad terminaría y que lo hundiría de nuevo en el abismo, esta vez más profundo de donde ya no podría escapar.

Pero otra parte, con más fuerza, le daba ánimos, diciéndole que por fin había acabado todo lo malo y que ahora sí estaría en paz. Sonrió con serenidad y se recargó en el balcón, admirando la belleza del bosque en la oscuridad.

En el pasado había sufrido demasiado, pero era momento de sacudirse el polvo y poder levantarse. Era momento de recuperar su dignidad y volver a esforzarse; incluso, si lo reconsideraba, no sabía quién de ambas partes había perdido más: si Broly que ahora era un delincuente perseguido y que merecería un montón de años en la cárcel, o él a quien tarde o temprano olvidarían.

Lo anterior era ahora sólo un capítulo que no tuvo final feliz, pero que actualmente debía separarlo de su presente y seguir. Era hora de resignarse a que esa estúpida foto ya no la recuperaría, pero no era el fin de su vida. Quizá, y sólo quizá, si se esforzaba lo suficiente y trabajaba duro podría ganarse el respeto de la gente una vez más. Y, por supuesto, eso haría.

Reflexionó unos minutos más, no todo el mundo era malo. Tomma, por ejemplo, lo trataba demasiado bien, nunca lo discriminó ni a él ni a Gine. Incluso él había sugerido que se mudaran a esa casa por su bienestar, además de apoyarlo para que regresara a la escuela.

Y Shapner también había insistido con él para que le diera una oportunidad para ser amigos. Shapner no hizo lo que Yamcha, no le mintió para atraparlo en sus redes y después dañarlo y traicionar su confianza. No, el rubio nunca tuvo esa intención; el de ojos cafés era sincero e incapaz de hacerle daño de algún tipo. Agradecía a Kamisama que hubiera todavía personas así de buenas en el mundo y que se las haya puesto enfrente. Porque no sólo se trataba de Shapner, sino también de Zeshin.

Luego del incidente con Broly había conocido justamente a dos personas que se acercaron con franqueza y le tendieron la mano en señal de amistad, sin malas intenciones de trasfondo. Y, si bien de Zeshin se tuvo que separar y Shapner se alejaría por trabajo, creía que fue una bendición que aparecieran justo cuando había perdido las esperanzas.

Y no es que dejara fuera a 17, pero al mayor lo había conocido antes de la divulgación de las fotos. Él, junto con su mamá, era el único que no enterró los sentimientos previos luego de lo ocurrido. Lapis… él había mostrado que la amistad y el cariño verdadero son para siempre, sin importar nada.

— _Ahora que lo pienso…_ —se dijo mirando la luna—. _Dicen que la tercera es la vencida… He conocido justo a dos personas que me han tratado bien, pero por razones de fuerza mayor se han tenido que alejar un poco. ¿Será que la tercera persona que esté conmigo sea para siempre, sin irse por nada en el mundo?_

***

—Ay, hijo, gracias por venir a verme—abrazó al menor—. Tengo sólo quince minutos libres, tendré que entrar al quirófano y… no sé cuánto tarde—acarició su cabello—. Perdón por dejarte solo otra Navidad.

—Está bien, mamá. No importa, estoy orgulloso de ti—sacó de su mochila varios tuppers con comida dentro—. Cociné y te traje algo por si te da hambre—ella lo vio enternecida—. Espero te guste.

—Seguro así será—besó su frente—. Tengo que ir a guardarlo y después iré al piso donde está mi paciente. Gracias por venir, Goku. Me alegraste mi día.

—De nada, mamá.

Gine se sentía viva otra vez. Actos como ese proviniendo de Goku eran como una medicina que curaba todas sus heridas. Para ella no pasó desapercibido que en esos meses el menor se había vuelto más alegre. Ella sabía de las pajareras que construía, que incluso en una ocasión hizo un bebedero para abejas, que había sembrado algunas hortalizas, y que también había reparado unas tejas del techo.

Su hijo también aportaba en las labores de la casa, como la limpieza y cocinar. Era autosuficiente, la apoyaba lo más que él podía. Goku había dejado todo rastro de tristeza para poder volver como una persona más fuerte y que iba de frente al mundo. Con un amor grande hacia la naturaleza, y hacia el resto de los seres vivos.

Orgullosa, y más animada, volvió a su trabajo…

Goku pedaleó por las calles, desde el hospital, hasta el rumbo donde estaba su casa, a los inicios de la Montaña Paoz. Era 24 de diciembre, Noche Buena, por lo que había locales cerrados, pero las viviendas se veían llenas. Había familias enteras transportándose seguro a visitar a otra parte de la familia. Las veía con un poco de tristeza, pero en el fondo alegrándose de que pudieran estar juntos.

Aquella bicicleta, con la cual viajaba a todos lados, fue el mejor regalo que Tomma le pudo haber dado, era muy útil en aquella ciudad. Además, gracias a ello podría visitar más seguido a su madre en sus horas de descanso en el hospital. Bajó justo cuando ya estaba cerca, para continuar caminando. El atardecer, pese a que era nublado y frío, era bonito. No se sentía triste, se sentía sereno.

Mientras continuaba su camino a pie podía apreciar mejor la belleza de ese cielo y de los árboles cubiertos con una fina capa de hielo, resultado de la noche anterior donde heló. Esa zona del país no nevaba, pero sí bajaba la temperatura lo suficiente para que el agua pudiera congelarse y granizara incluso. Por lo que el paisaje se comprendía de cristalitos de agua cubriendo el bosque.

Miró hacia el frente y observó que en el jardín de la casa “vecina” había un niño pequeño que recién salía de su hogar, posiblemente a jugar, ya que había un triciclo y varios juguetes en el suelo. En la cochera estaba estacionada una camioneta familiar color vino. Por fin aquella familia se había mudado, probablemente desde hace varios días, pero apenas en ese momento lo había notado.

Pasó al lado del jardín, el niño volteó a verlo. Goku le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa. El pequeño era pelinegro, con unos enormes y brillantes ojos negros. Lucía de cuatro o cinco años, y parecía que era muy inquieto por la cantidad de juguetes esparcidos en el jardín.

—Hola—el pequeño se acercó al más alto.

—Ah, hola. Pequeño, ¿no quieres volver a adentro? Hace mucho frío aquí afuera y te puedes enfermar—pero el menor negó mientras señalaba su enorme chaqueta.

—Nop—el Son soltó aire y se colocó de cuclillas frente a él—. ¿Por qué estás solo? Te ves triste…

—Mi mamá trabajará, es doctora y tiene que salvar vidas—le explicó, al menor se le iluminaron los ojos, maravillado de oír aquello.

—¡Wow!

—Sí. Pero no estoy triste, sólo estoy cansado. Además tengo mucho frío—tiritó audiblemente—. Deberías ir adentro, en serio está helando.

El menor fue corriendo al interior de la casa. Goku creyó que por fin había entendido que era malo para su salud exponerse a aquel frío. Se incorporó y siguió caminando, sólo unos pasos, antes de ver al pequeño volver a salir de su casa corriendo.

— _¿A dónde vas, hijo?_ —oyó una voz femenina gritándole desde el interior de la casa.

—Ten—le entregó un caramelo y un muffin adornado como el rostro de Santa Claus con el glaseado—. ¡Que tengas feliz navidad!

—¿Con quién hablas, hijo?—la mujer se asomó por la puerta principal. Tenía tubos en la cabeza y únicamente un ojo maquillado, preocupada había salido interrumpiendo su arreglo.

—Gracias, pequeño—agradeció—. Feliz navidad a ti también.

El menor le dedicó una sonrisa y corrió a donde estaba su mamá, contándole que había hecho una buena acción y le había dado dulces a un alma solitaria que estaba pasándola mal en noche buena. Por otra parte, Goku subió a su bicicleta y se apresuró a llegar a su casa, notando que estaba cayendo sobre él una ligera brisa, avisando que pronto se convertiría en tormenta.

Al entrar se fue a cambiar rápidamente para no enfermarse. Volvió a la cocina y preparó un poco de chocolate caliente, fue al sofá y envuelto en cobijas encendió el televisor y colocó una de esas muchas películas que todos los años transmitían en la víspera de Navidad.

Pasaron las horas, llegando a la medianoche. Una vez más sentía triste ese día, año con año tenía que estar en soledad frente al árbol navideño, sin regalos, sin amigos, sin familia. Sonrió de medio lado, su madre en esos momentos estaba trabajando, haciendo lo que no cualquiera se atrevería, ayudando a otras personas a sobrevivir luego de estar al borde de la muerte.

Soltó un suspiro y mordió el muffin que el niño le regaló. De pronto sintió unas enormes ganas de comprar juguetes e írselos a regalar. Ese acto inocente y dulce enterneció su corazón. Tal vez otro día iría a verlo y quizá llevarle unos dulces o pastelillos. Claro, siempre y cuando la madre del menor se lo permitiera.

Miró el reloj que marcaba justo las 12:34 am.

Agradeció una última vez a Kamisama por mostrarle en su camino a 17, Zeshin y a Shapner; y permitirle tener también a su madre con él. Después suspiró, ligeramente resentido. Deseaba a alguien que no fuera sólo pasajero, sino a alguien que se quedara para siempre.

— _¿A quién engaño? Estoy celoso de que todos tienen pareja y yo jamás podré tener_ —soltó un bufido y alborotó con ello su flequillo—. Aunque lo cierto es que mientras tenga un amigo esos sentimientos de soledad desaparecieron. Sólo… sólo necesito un amigo que esté conmigo todo el tiempo.

***

—Goku, ¿a dónde vas?—preguntó su madre adormilada entrando a la cocina.

—No tuve tiempo de decírtelo, casi no te vi en las vacaciones. Hoy regreso a clases—ella se sorprendió.

—¿Qué día es?

—7—lavó los trastes que ensució en su desayuno.

—Ay, hijo, disculpa. Pero ha habido muchas emergencias por accidentes por alcoholismo, accidentes con pirotecnia y…

—No te preocupes, mamá. Yo entiendo—le sonrió—. Iré a la escuela, llegaré como a las 2. Es tu día de descanso, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Por favor ten cuidado.

—Adiós, mamá.

Salió y fue a la escuela. La temperatura ese invierno fue muy baja, era muy distinta a las otras ciudades donde había vivido; pero tal vez se conservaba más pura y acorde a la temporada porque no había tanta contaminación. Además, se encontraba en una zona cercana a una montaña.

Llegó y encadenó su bicicleta. Caminó hasta su salón y entró. Este era diferente al del año anterior, en el de ahora los bancos estaban dobles, dispuestos para compartir escritorio con un compañero. Mordió su labio inferior, si Shapner estuviera ahí él podría ser su compañero. Pero no. Le tocaba quedarse solo en aquel lugar de la esquina. Sus compañeros eran los mismos, si acaso con algunas ausencias.

Todas las mesas ya estaban ocupadas por al menos una persona, por lo que los últimos en llegar al salón tendrían que elegir a su pareja. Ya se veía venir lo que sucedería: todos harían lo posible por no sentarse junto a él, no sólo por lo hecho por la foto o por ser gay, sino por ser el “niño raro” que no hablaba por nada. Se había aislado demasiado de sus compañeros que ni siquiera sabía qué podrían pensar de él.

—Chicos, hay un aviso—anunció un chico de lentes parándose al frente del aula.

—¡Hey! ¡Cállense! Va a hablar el repre—habló otro muchacho en voz alta, haciendo que la mayoría guardara silencio—. ¡Ya cállate, Mai!—le dijo a una chica que seguía charlando. Ella sólo lo vio con ofensa y desvió después la mirada.

—El prefecto me dijo que tendríamos un compañero nuevo en nuestro grupo. Se supone que no tendríamos cambios aparte de los que se den de baja, pero dijo que él se transfirió y en los otros salones no hay espacio. Y, bueno, eso era todo.

El chico fue a su lugar, y empezó a conversar con sus amigos. En segundos el salón volvió a llenarse de ruidos y risas. Goku soltó un suspiro, apoyó su rostro en su puño mientras su codo se sostenía sobre la mesa. Miró hacia la puerta del aula, deseando internamente todavía que Shapner entrara ahí y le dijera que siempre no se daría de baja.

Bufó con fastidio, rascó su nuca un poco y entró al aula. Miró muchos rostros desconocidos, así que sólo se dispuso a buscar espacios vacíos donde pudiera sentarse. Caminó entre las mesas sólo unos pasos antes de ser llamado por alguien.

—¿Tú eres el nuevo?—preguntó un chico de lentes.

— _¿Es de tu incumbencia?_ —pensó—. Sí, soy yo.

—Ah, bueno. Soy el representante de grupo, si necesitas algo sólo dímelo.

— _Vaya lamebotas_ —hizo un gesto de afirmación y cuando se volteó rodó los ojos.

Inspeccionó rostros y personas, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de un chico sentado en la esquina, miraba hacia la ventana con indiferencia. Su cabellera era curiosa, alborotada y desordenada, con un abundante flequillo en la frente. Sus ojos, a juzgar por lo que alcanzaba a ver, eran de color negro. Su piel era blanca, ligeramente rosada. El chico, posiblemente notando su mirada, volteó.

—¿Está ocupado este lugar?—le preguntó.

—¿Eh?—Goku miró con sorpresa al chico que le había hablado. Se trataba del estudiante transferido—. No.

—Bien, lo tomaré.

El pelinegro se acomodó a su lado derecho. El Son lo observó disimuladamente mientras ordenaba sus cosas. El chico… le inspiraba un poco de desconfianza. Sentía un poco de intimidación con su persona, se veía “fuerte de carácter”. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Él no podría ser como Zarbon… ¿o sí?

***

Se sentó contra el árbol y entrelazó sus manos en su cabello con un poco de frustración. Aquel chico nuevo no había dicho nada salvo cuando lo nombraban en las listas de asistencia. Se había mantenido callado y prestando atención en todo momento. Pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera nervioso, de vez en cuando notaba que aquel pelinegro lo veía de reojo.

Era absurdo que se sintiera así por alguien a quien no conocía y que nunca en su vida había visto, era incluso prejuicioso. Pero los daños que le habían hecho tantas personas lo tenían en un estado de alerta todo el tiempo con respecto a las personas nuevas. Aunque, insistiendo con Zeshin y Shapner, quizá sí estaba juzgando antes de tiempo.

—Por lo menos subió un poco la temperatura—oyó decir a alguien que se sentó frente a él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Goku.

—¿Eh? ¿Te molesta que me siente contigo?—el Son desvió la mirada, sin poderle sostener tanto tiempo la vista en aquellos ojos oscuros que asemejaban dos azabaches.

—¿Por qué quieres estar aquí, sentado en la tierra entre piedras?

—Por la misma razón que tú, supongo. Odio el ruido—y era creíble, la escuela se llenaba de gritos, risas y conversaciones variadas que hartarían a cualquiera en cuestión de minutos.

Goku lo miró unos segundos en lo que él sacaba algo de un tupper pequeño. Ese chico era evidentemente más bajo que él, como por diez centímetros, su cabello estaba peinado hacia arriba, y su piel era de un tono crema. Y esa voz con la que le habló… era grave, pero no grosera o prepotente como se imaginó, al contrario, era serena y algo amable.

—¿Eh? ¿Quieres?—ofreció de su emparedado, el cual estaba partido en dos partes.

—No gracias. Provecho—desvió la mirada, un poco avergonzado y sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo.

—Vaya, veo que tienes nuevo amigo—oyó aquella voz burlona. Levantó la mirada y sólo confirmó las sospechas de quién podría ser.

Mordió su lengua, intentando calmarse. Cuando convivía con Shapner era principalmente en horarios donde él no los encontraría, y sobre todo lejos de su vista, por lo que el rubio nunca tuvo ningún problema con Barry. Pero ahora que el nuevo se había acercado por su cuenta, temía que sufriera las consecuencias de sus errores pasados y de la estupidez de ese chico de grado superior.

—¿Por qué? ¿Alguna queja?—la voz grave y tosca del más bajo lo hizo sorprenderse. Miró inmediatamente hacia él, ¿qué diablos hacía?

—Más bien intentaba salvarte de él, pero si no quieres escucharme…

—Oye, se te cayó el cerebro—el rubio miró al suelo por instinto, pero al entender sus palabras miró furioso al pelinegro, que sólo sonreía burlonamente—. Lárgate de aquí, eres molesto.

—Espera… no me digas que no sabes quién es él—señaló al Son, que sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba.

—Escucha, Ricitos de Oro, estás agotando mi paciencia. Es mejor que te vayas de aquí antes de que me enoje de verdad…

—Entiendo, me iré—se acercó al oído de Goku—. Veamos cuánto te dura tu farsa, rarito…

Y luego de susurrarle aquellas palabras Barry se fue, dejando a un nervioso Goku en su lugar. Temblaba un poco, ¿acaso ese chico nuevo no sabía quién era en realidad? Una parte de él quería ser egoísta y no decirle, esperar a que se enterara de otra parte pero que mientras pudiera disfrutar de alguien que no lo odiara allí. Pero a su vez temía de las consecuencias que el chico sufriría sólo por relacionarse con él, no soportaría ser la causa por la que otros fueran contra él.

—Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho, ignóralo. Se ve que sólo quiere llamar la atención.

—Tú… ¿sabes quién soy?

—¿Eres una clase de artista o alguien famoso? Porque no recuerdo haber visto alguna obra tuya.

—Mi nombre es Son Kakarotto Goku—explicó.

—Sigo sin saber quién eres—metió una uva en su boca—. ¿Eres el hijo de un político o algo?

—No… olvídalo…—susurró. Bajó la mirada. Ese chico no sabía quién era, pero lo que menos deseaba era que se enterara. Debía alejarse, dejarlo ahí y mantenerlo distante, Barry podría hacerle algo o…

¡Grrrrrr!

Sus mejillas volvieron a ponerse color carmín cuando su estómago gruñó fuertemente. El más bajo también lo escuchó, por lo que sonrió de medio lado burlonamente. Goku, por su parte, sólo se sintió avergonzado.

—Anda, insisto—volvió a ofrecer de su sándwich. Al Son no le quedó más que aceptarlo.

—Gracias.

—No es nada, Kakarotto.

“Kakarotto”… ¿Hace cuánto que alguien no lo llamaba así? Todos lo conocían sólo como Goku, y los únicos que usaban aquel nombre era su familia. Era lindo que alguien lo llamara por ese nombre, y no por el nombre que aparecía en aquel chat donde se ridiculizó con palabras bonitas a un desconocido.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?—se animó a preguntar. En clase había oído su nombre, pero el nerviosismo y el temor que lo llenaron lo hicieron no prestar suficiente atención a aquel detalle.

—Me llamo Vegeta Saiyan…


	12. Ilusión desvanecida

—Vegeta…—repitió en un susurro. Miró el emparedado y mordió despacio, saboreándolo—. _Si no le digo a Vegeta quién soy, puede que se enoje después. O peor, todos pueden burlarse de él por estar pasando tiempo conmigo. Debo decirle, aunque…_ —levantó la mirada sólo para mirarlo unos segundos, después volvió a bajarla—. _No quisiera que pensara en mí de aquella manera. Quisiera que por lo menos ante los ojos de alguien, aquello nunca hubiera ocurrido._

—¿Quieres?—ofreció el Saiyan de un botecito que contenía uvas. El Son negó con un gesto. Abrazó sus piernas, el más bajo sólo siguió comiendo.

— _Lo mejor será que tome distancia con él. No quisiera que él viviera lo que yo cuando no tiene la culpa de nada…_

—Creo que es momento de regresar al salón—comentó el más bajo mostrándole la pantalla de su teléfono—. Casi comienza la última clase.

—¿Eh? Claro—susurró. Iba a levantarse pero notó que el pelinegro extendía su mano hacia él. Extendió su brazo tembloroso y tocó la mano del más bajo. La sostuvo fuerte y se ayudó con ella para ponerse de pie.

¿Hace cuánto alguien no tocaba su mano sin sentir asco o exagerar diciendo “que le iba a pegar algo”? Recordaba cuando se aislaban de él, llamándolo raro, diciéndole que era un fenómeno. Quejándose de que tenía una enfermedad y que por el contacto físico se le transmitiría.

—Anda, vamos—animó Vegeta comenzando a caminar.

Goku lo siguió con la mirada en el suelo. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, un choque de emociones lo invadió. ¿Qué no había dicho una vez aquella chica que le daba asco el acercarse a él? ¿O qué había de aquel otro muchacho que en una ocasión le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero cuando apenas se incorporaba lo soltó y cayó al suelo, para burlarse así de él?

— _Él no haría lo mismo, ¿o sí?_ —dejó de preguntárselo cuando llegaron al aula y tomaron asiento—. _Sea como sea, lo mejor es olvidarlo y alejarme de él. De todos modos no creo que note mi ausencia._

La última clase del día continuó sin inconvenientes. El Son sintió aquellos momentos afuera con Vegeta muy especiales, era poca la gente que tenía esa clase de gentileza con él. Una parte de él quería mantenerlo con él, pero temía que cuando se enterara lo odiara fuertemente. Porque para entonces ya le tomaría cariño y sería más difícil para él.

Tan sólo el timbre sonó y la mujer abandonó el aula, tomó sus cosas y se encaminó a la salida. Sintió los pasos del Saiyan muy cerca de él. Sólo era coincidencia, se dijo desencadenando su bicicleta y notando que él también tenía una. Guardó su cadena en la mochila y salió de la escuela. Se montó en ella y rápido se fue.

El viento era fresco, su cabello se alborotaba conforme avanzaba. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse conforme continuaba pedaleando. Pronto entró a la calle que daba a su casa, esa que tenía una extensión de casi cuatro kilómetros y la frecuencia de las casas iba disminuyendo conforme se adentrara a la Montaña Paoz. Se armó de valor cuando faltaba menos para llegar a su hogar, hizo un giro inesperado y se detuvo, encarando a aquella persona que lo acompañó a corta distancia.

—¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?—se percató de que el más bajo casi caía al detenerse abruptamente.

—No te estoy siguiendo—Goku notó cómo una venita se sobresaltaba en su frente cuando el más bajo se molestaba. Confirmando que la había visto cuando se enojó con Barry.

—¿Entonces…?—bajó un poco la guardia.

—Me mudé hace dos semanas—pedaleó, Goku lo imitó y ahora fue a su lado.

—¿Dos semanas? ¿Entonces por qué nunca te había visto por aquí?

—Realmente no salgo mucho. Al menos no hacia la ciudad, o siquiera en esta calle. Prefiero ir al bosque.

—¿Al bosque?—repitió.

—Sí. Hay muchas cosas lindas en él—se detuvo. Goku también lo hizo, lo miró con un poco de confusión—. Vivo aquí—aclaró.

En ese momento fue cuando se percató de que había llegado a aquella casa que tenía meses en venta y nadie se animaba a comprarla. Habían puesto una cerca algo alta alrededor creando un patio delantero, y en éste había tirados muchos juguetes que recordó, la última vez estaban igual de desordenados. No había vuelto a ver a ese pequeño, aunque después de aquel día tampoco salió demasiado.

—¿Vives en la última casa?

—¿Eh? Sí…

—Ese lugar es increíble. Mi padre quería comprarla, pero al ver que ya estaba ocupada se molestó. Se conformó con este lugar, pero siendo francos él prefería la otra. Es muy buen hogar el que tienes.

—Gracias.

—¡Vegeta!—un pequeño salió corriendo de la casa y fue a abrazar al mayor—. Ya llegaste, ¡vamos al bosque!

—Kakarotto, te presento a mi _otooto…_ —presentó. El niño miró a Goku—. Se llama Tarble.

—¡Yo te conozco!—soltó a su hermano para extender su mano al más alto de los tres—. ¿Te gustó mi regalo?

—Sí, me gustó mucho. Gracias, Tarble.

—De nada, Atarotto.

—Kakarotto—corrigió Vegeta.

—Karotto—intentó nuevamente.

—Una disculpa, todavía tiene un poco de dificultades para pronunciar—comentó.

—Está bien, no te preocupes—se puso de cuclillas para mirar al menor—. Puedes llamarme Goku.

—Goku—dijo sin complicaciones por la simplicidad de este nombre—. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

—Otro día, Tarble. Tengo que volver a casa y…

—¡Por favor!—pidió viéndolo a los ojos.

—Kakarotto, ¿te quedas a comer con nosotros?—ofreció.

—No, no es necesario. Iré a casa y…

—Kakarotto, insisto. Por favor, acompáñanos a comer.

— _Yo…_ —por primera vez en tanto tiempo sintió miedo. Miedo de que una vez más se aprovecharan de su confianza y lo hirieran. Miedo de que Vegeta resultara ser igual o peor basura que Zarbon. Miedo de que acabaran con sus últimas fuerzas justo cuando apenas recuperaba los deseos de continuar.

—¡Goku, quédate!

—No creo que mi mamá me dé permiso…

—Vegeta, volviste—una mujer se asomó por la puerta principal—. ¿Trajiste un amigo? Dile que nos acompañe a comer, ya casi está lista la comida.

— _Por favor, no…_ —apretó sus puños, tomando entre ellos la parte baja de su playera. Se sentía ansioso, algo nervioso y con su cuerpo tenso.

—Llámala y pide permiso, Kakarotto.

—No tengo celular… En serio, prefiero ir a casa y…

—Puedes llamar desde nuestro teléfono—Tarble, al oír la propuesta de su hermano, tomó la mano del Son y lo encaminó hacia la casa. Vegeta acomodó las bicicletas dentro del límite de la cerca y caminó junto a ellos a la casa.

Goku tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de su madre, del teléfono móvil. Se sentía incómodo por la mirada fija de Vegeta sobre él. Tarble estaba bien, pero su hermano le inspiraba un poco de miedo y desconfianza. No se sentía cómodo teniéndolo cerca. Era difícil para él aceptar su compañía por el aura de fuerza que emanaba.

— _Hola, ¿quién habla?_ —escuchó la voz de su madre saliendo de la bocina del teléfono.

—Hola, mamá. Soy yo…

— _¿Kakarotto? ¿Pasa algo?_

—Un compañero de clases me invitó a comer en su casa y quería ver si me dabas permiso—escuchó silencio—. _Por favor, di que no…_

— _Si quieres puedes quedarte, hijo, no tengo problema. Sólo regresa a casa temprano…_

—De acuerdo, mamá…—susurró, bajando la mirada.

—Hijo, ¿me permites hablar con tu mami?—la señora Saiyan se había acercado a él, secando sus manos en su mandil.

—¿Eh? Sí… Mamá, quiere hablar contigo…

— _Está bien, Kakarotto…_

Goku soltó el teléfono y se lo entregó a la mamá de Vegeta. Se acercó a su compañero y le dedicó una media sonrisa—. Sí me dio permiso—afirmó, aunque su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción de felicidad.

—Genial.

—¿Y Tarble?

—Fue a ver televisión. Ya sabes, la memoria de los niños es de corto plazo—Goku soltó una risita al imaginar que esa era la causa por la que había muchos juguetes esparcidos por todos lados—. ¿Vamos a mi habitación?

—¿Eh? Pero…—miró a la mujer que hablaba con su mamá. Se veía animada y soltaba de vez en cuando algunas risas. Seguramente se habían vuelto amigas—. Está bien…

Siguió al más bajo. Al entrar en la habitación notó que era casi tan espaciosa como la suya. Aunque esta aparentaba ser de menor tamaño por varios estantes de libros que adornaban las paredes, además del escritorio para tareas y varias repisas con trofeos.

—Toma asiento si gustas—ofreció.

Goku accedió, sentándose en la orilla del colchón. Siguió mirando cada detalle de esa habitación. Era ligeramente desordenada en cuando a los libros, ya que notaba que había muchos cuadernos y enciclopedias a un lado del escritorio, en el suelo, así como muchos papeles esparcidos. Aunque, fuera de eso, no había ningún otro desperfecto. Vegeta era muy ordenado.

Se regañó mentalmente. En esos momentos debía alejarse de él. Por el bien del Saiyan y por el bien propio si es que éste resultaba ser mala persona. Eso era lo mejor, tenía que acercarse y decirle de frente que se sentía mal y que mejor sería irse a casa. Volteó a verlo para comunicárselo, pero sus mejillas se encendieron ante la imagen que presenció.

Vegeta se estaba quitando la camisa, para ponerse otra un poco más holgada. Y cambió sus jeans por un pants mucho más cómodo. Sintió su corazón acelerándose completamente, bajó rápidamente la mirada al suelo intentando regular su respiración. Apretó entre sus puños la tela de su pantalón y mordió su labio inferior.

Ese chico de mirada fuerte y rostro duro, era demasiado atractivo ahora que lo veía detalladamente. Sus ojos eran bonitos, muy brillantes pese al ceño fruncido; sus labios eran carnosos. Y ni hablar de lo que recién vio, su espalda era ancha pero fuerte, y sus piernas estaban un poco tonificadas, así como sus brazos. Estaba muy bien definido en él la palabra masculinidad.

—Kakarotto, disculpa el desorden—comentó recogiendo hojas del suelo.

—Está bien, no hay problema—miró al Saiyan—. ¿Estás seguro de que no sabes quién soy?

—¿Otra vez con eso?—volteó a verlo—. Mmm… dame una pista.

—Pasó hace tres años…

—¿Estuviste en la misma primaria que yo?—el Son negó con un movimiento de cabeza—. ¿En la escuela de artes marciales?—volvió a negar—. ¿Fuiste el sujeto al que golpeé en un callejón junto al restaurante de comida china?—nuevamente negó—. Kakarotto, no tengo idea de quién seas. Y si no lo recuerdo, quizá es porque no lo considero importante.

—“ _No importante”… ¿A él no le importó mi foto o ni siquiera la vio?_ —bajó la mirada—. Está bien, gracias.

—¿De nada?—soltó una risita. Siguió acomodando sus cosas—. ¿Y qué hobbies tienes?

—Entreno artes marciales…

—¿En serio? Tal vez un día entrenemos juntos, ¿te parece bien?

—Claro…—alzó la mirada hacia los estantes—. ¿Lees mucho?

—Algo. La mayoría son historietas y mangas, ¿tú lees algo?

—Mangas. ¿Puedo…?

—Adelante.

El Son se puso de pie para acercarse y leer los títulos que tenía. Había algunas historias completas, así como otras que sabía que todavía estaban en emisión—. _Sus gustos son similares a los míos…_ —pensó tras recorrer con la mirada todos los tomos.

— _Vegeta, Tarble. Bajen a comer_ —se oyó la voz de la mujer desde la planta baja.

—Ven, Kakarotto.

—S-sí…

Por unos momentos había olvidado su nerviosismo y temor. Pero al oír la voz del más bajo volvió a él todas aquellas emociones. Bajaron las escaleras y se adentraron a la cocina.

—Goku, ¿me ayudas que me lave las manos?—pidió el menor de los Saiyan.

—Sí—el Son lo cargó para que quedara a la altura del fregadero y pudiera lavar sus manos. Al terminar lo bajó e imitó la acción.

—Siéntate conmigo, Goku—pidió Tarble refiriéndose a la silla al lado de él. El de cabellera alborotada aceptó y se sentó con él. Miró a su alrededor, la cocina estaba vacía. Unos segundos después llegaron Vegeta y su madre.

—Goku, tu mami me dijo que tenía que ir a trabajar de noche—le mencionó.

—Está bien. Gracias.

La mujer sirvió los alimentos y los degustó en silencio. Estaba incómodo por la compañía que tenía. Si bien recordaba, la última vez que había estado en una comida familiar había sido el día de su graduación en la primaria, ese día donde incluso su abuelo Turles lo había visitado. Ese día había cambiado todo…

—Goku, ¿quieres que te sirva más?—ofreció la mujer.

—No, estoy bien así. Muchas gracias—ella levantó su plato y en unos minutos lo cambió por otro que tenía una rebanada de tarta de zarzamoras.

—Espero te guste—el pelinegro sonrió y probó aquel postre.

Se sentía una vez más como cuando estaba en casa de su abuela y lo consentía con postres todas las tardes. Aquel sabor casero le traía nostalgia por los momentos de felicidad que tuvo y que en su momento no supo apreciar. Si tan sólo las cosas pudieran ser como antes, tal vez así podría salir adelante más rápido.

—Kakarotto, vamos a ver televisión—propuso el de cabellera en forma de flama cuando el Son terminó su postre.

— _Yo no…_ —miró a la mujer—. Gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa.

—No es nada, cariño. Anda, ve con mis hijos. Yo limpiaré.

Todavía con nervios siguió al Saiyan. No se sentía cómodo, ese chico era demasiado… inusual. Ni siquiera con Zarbon sentía ese tipo de presencia, de alguien fuerte y con actitud firme. Quizá era por su ansiedad que lo mantenía alerta todo el tiempo, pero una vocecilla en su mente le gritaba que corriera y huyera de él porque podría dañarlo.

Sin embargo, volteaba a ver a Tarble y se tranquilizaba. Tenerlo ahí era como una señal que intentaba convencerlo de que Vegeta no era tan malo, que esa familia era buena y por ello criaban a un hijo tan dulce y amable como era aquel menor.

—¿Hay algo que quieras ver?—preguntó el hermano mayor.

—No, realmente…—vio el sofá donde se sentaron los hermanos. Mordió su labio inferior—. Vegeta, me iré a casa.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?—volteó a verlo con una ceja alzada. Goku se tensó.

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Bah, de acuerdo. Hubiera preferido que te quedaras para jugar videojuegos un rato, pero si realmente te tienes que ir, está bien. Será en otra ocasión.

—Sí, gracias por todo…

—¿Entonces ya te vas, Goku?—preguntó el menor acercándose.

—Sí, adiós, Tarble.

—¿Vendrás otro día para que juguemos juntos?

—Haré un esfuerzo para poder quedarme—al niño se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¡Sí!

Goku tomó su mochila y salió de la casa. Fue al patio y levantó su bicicleta. Tan sólo se acomodó en la calle volteó a ver al Saiyan, que lo había acompañado hasta afuera. Su corazón latía al mil por hora, ese chico lo ponía demasiado nervioso. Estaba asustado por su presencia. Su mente asociaba su fuerza y carácter con una persona mala.

—Gracias por la invitación.

—No es nada. Ven cuando quieras—le dedicó media sonrisa—. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Le dedicó una última mirada antes de emprender camino hacia su casa. Ese “nos vemos mañana” le recordaba demasiado a Zarbon y su frase de despedida por sus palizas diarias. Le recordaba al “nos vemos la próxima semana” de Yamcha para aprovecharse de su confianza. Le recordaba al “nos hablamos mañana” de Broly, antes de que ese imbécil lo exhibiera.

Aunque intentara controlarse, Vegeta sólo le causaba miedo.

Pero, ¿entonces qué tan dañado psicológicamente estaba que no era capaz de convivir con alguien sin temer ser herido? ¿Por qué sólo porque era un poco más apático que el resto sentía que podía ser igual de basura que los verdaderos bullys?

Empezó a sollozar, recordando e incluso sintiendo una vez más los golpes que recibió en algún momento de su vida. Escuchando otra vez los insultos y las risas en su mente. Se sentía en medio de un grupo de atacantes cuyas carcajadas resonaban en su cabeza.

***

¿Cómo podría protegerse a sí mismo de sus miedos? Creía que sería capaz de afrontar a cualquier otra persona que se le pusiera enfrente, había imaginado que, porque él ya había sido lo suficientemente herido en el pasado, ya no habría algo que lo hiciera temblar. Se equivocó. No se sentía bien, siempre que estaba con Vegeta su cuerpo temblaba otra vez.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Vegeta… no tenía buen temperamento.

En varias ocasiones notaba cómo solía enfadarse fácilmente con otras personas. Tales como cuando Barry llegaba con intenciones de molestarlo y el Saiyan intervenía casi furioso. O cuando Mai le arruinaba sus exposiciones ante el grupo con comentarios fuera de lugar, Vegeta solía exigirle que se callara “si no iba a decir nada inteligente”.

Se sentía asustado. No había otra palabra que definiera su estado. Temía cuando el Saiyan se exaltaba, lo cual ocurría muy seguido. Estaba aterrado de pensar en que en algún momento le tocaría a él recibir esa clase de trato por parte de él.

Su primer semestre en la preparatoria había sido más fácil de asimilar por la seguridad que empezó a sentir, así como por la compañía de Shapner. Pero ahora el rubio no estaba, y ese valor se esfumó desde que Vegeta llegó a su lado como su compañero de clases. Una vez más sentía una mirada fija en él, atento a sus movimientos.

Y por más que intentaba alejarse de él, no podía. El Saiyan lo seguía, lo acompañaba en los recesos a donde quiera que fuera, e iba a su lado camino a casa. Y en varias ocasiones se quedaba por obligación en su casa a comer con su familia por las insistentes peticiones de Tarble. Si no fuera por ese pequeño, él estaría asustado de tener contacto con Vegeta.

Las primeras cuatro semanas fueron demasiado complicadas. Estaba nervioso todo el tiempo, su mente estaba siempre en estado de alerta. Incluso llegando a su hogar soltaba en llanto por la presión que sentía y que se guardaba todo el día. Se esforzaba tanto para no mostrarla estando en la escuela, pero cada día era más difícil.

Y ahora se encontraba sentado en esa zona alejada de todos, bajo un árbol y sobre la tierra, sabiendo que Vegeta llegaría a su lado en cuestión de minutos a intentar sacarle plática. Tomó su cabello con un poco de frustración, sentía náuseas desde hace días a causa de los nervios. Se estaba volviendo a exceder con los cigarrillos cuando su madre se iba a trabajar, era lo único que lo calmaba. Incluso reconsideraba buscar entre sus cosas aquella botella de whisky, o probar uno de los vinos del sótano.

—Era demasiada fila—se sobresaltó un poco al oírlo llegar. Mordió su lengua para evitar que tiritaran sus dientes y lo vio de frente, por experiencia sabía que eso reducía un poco la furia de un agresor—.Ten, te compré algo.

Goku miró con detenimiento aquel bote de jugo de uva y un empaque de galletas que el más bajo le extendía. Lo tomó con lentitud y bajó la mirada, para después decir con un susurro—: Gracias.

No era la primera vez que el Saiyan hacía eso. Usualmente cuando iba a la cafetería a comprar algo, siempre regresaba con una cosa para él. A veces un caramelo, en otras un postre completo. Pero siempre traía algo para él. En lugar de alegrarlo, sólo sentía más presión, ¿acaso Vegeta querría algo a cambio después?

—¿No piensas comer?—preguntó el Saiyan con una galleta de chispas de chocolate en la boca.

—G-gracias, pero no tengo hambre…

—Kakarotto, luces agotado. ¿Has dormido bien o…?

—E-estoy bien…—pero como en su pasado, esas dos palabras soltaban una mentirilla inocente para no preocupar al otro.

—De acuerdo…—terminó su jugo de fresa de un enorme trago—. Tengo planes para esta tarde, compré un nuevo videojuego y me gustaría que lo probaras conmigo.

—N-no podré hoy—se animó a decir.

—Kakarotto, quédate quieto—ordenó con voz grave que hizo temblar al más alto.

Goku notó que el Saiyan se acercaba, así que sólo cerró sus ojos. Ahí estaba lo que más temía. ¿Lo iba a golpear?, ¿lo amenazaría mientras lo tomaba con fuerza del rostro o algo similar? Su corazón latía desmesuradamente, tanto que le dolía. Abrió los ojos con lentitud luego de sentir unos dedos en su pecho que lo tocaban despacio. Miró la mano de Vegeta en su torso. Al enfocar mejor su vista notó que retiraba una oruga de su camisa.

—Ya, amiguita. Te devolveré a tu árbol—Vegeta tenía entre sus manos aquella oruga. Se colocó de puntitas y consiguió colocarla sobre una rama del árbol donde se recargaba Goku. Tan solo terminó, volvió a sentarse frente al Son—. Detesto esas cosas—su rostro estaba ligeramente azulado, con una mueca de asco y escalofríos.

Por otra parte Goku no podía estar más sorprendido. ¿Acaso Vegeta, al igual que él, tenía ese gran respeto por la naturaleza que siempre cuidaba a todos los animales e insectos por más pequeños que fueran? Al parecer sí, porque en lugar de dar un manotazo y tirarla al suelo (como la mayoría de las personas haría) lo tomó con cuidado y lo regresó a su lugar.

—Hola, Goku. Veo que sigues hablando con tu amiguito—se tensó al oír a Barry—. ¿Sigues mintiéndole? Muy mal, jovencito…

—Barry, por favor, hoy no…—susurró, temblando una vez más por la ansiedad.

—¡Já! Goku, intento hacerle un favor a tu amiguito. Deberías de ser buena persona y decírselo tú mismo. Pero ya que no lo harás…

—Escucha, Barbie con estrógenos, déjanos en paz—demandó con voz grave—. Me importa poco lo que tengas que decirme, así que deja de hacernos perder el tiempo con tus estupideces.

—Entiendo…—alzó sus brazos con fingida pena—. Dejemos que Goku te diga las cosas, entonces—sonrió y unió sus manos—. Cuando te enteres de la verdad puedes venir conmigo, seré bueno y dejaré que seamos amigos a pesar de esto. Adiós, Goku.

—Idiota—murmuró Vegeta cuando Barry estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. Volteó a ver al Son y se percató de que estaba sollozando.

La presión que sentía Goku por el miedo que tenía a sus compañeros, más el miedo que le producía Vegeta, así como por el estrés del pasado y sus fantasmas, sumado con lo recién ocurrido, habían agotado las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Ahora era incapaz de controlarse, había sido la gota que derramó el vaso y no podía evitar desahogar por fin todas aquellas penas que se guardaba.

—Ignóralo—se sentó a su lado y pasó su mano por su espalda, haciendo aumentar el llanto del Son—. Escucha, Barry ha insistido tanto en algo que según tienes que decirme. Pero estoy seguro de que él sólo quiere molestar y por eso insiste en algo que no existe o que de verdad no importa. Kakarotto, no llores por ese imbécil que sólo desperdicia oxígeno.

—Deberías alejarte de mí…—susurró en medio de su llanto—. Es lo mejor…

—¿Y dejarte solo enfrentando a aquel “Príncipe Encantador” de bajo presupuesto? No gracias, no abandono a mis amigos.

—¿A… amigo?—volteó a verlo, con sus ojos vidriosos.

—Sí, Kakarotto. Eso somos, ¿no?—arqueó una ceja. Luego de unos segundos de silencio un muy tenue rubor apareció en sus mejillas—. No me digas que fui el único que pensaba eso…

—Tú…—contuvo un poco la respiración, para detener sus espasmos. Luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar—. ¿No vas a lastimarme?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué piensas que te haré daño?—el Son bajó la mirada—. ¿Es por cómo me porto con Barry?—más silencio—. Si es por eso, creo que estás de acuerdo en que ese idiota se lo merece por querer hacerte daño—pero Goku seguía sin responder—. ¿Es por la forma en que trato a todos?

—Es sólo que…

—Si lo piensas, yo nunca te he tratado así a ti. Me agradas, Kakarotto—el Son volvió a verlo—. Eres mi amigo, Kakarotto. Yo no te voy a lastimar. No es mi estilo hacerle daño a algún inocente, es por eso que sólo me enfrento al Ricitos de Oro.

—Yo…—abrazó sus piernas y ocultó su rostro en sus rodillas.

—Deja de llorar, Kakarotto… No pasa nada.

—¿Entonces tú me consideras tu amigo?

—Por supuesto… Escucha, mi personalidad podrá ser demasiado apática. Pero créeme que te estimo demasiado, aunque no lo exprese bien.

Por un momento, sólo un instante, se sintió confundido. Había temido tanto al Saiyan y ahora él le confesaba que no tenía la más mínima intención de herirlo. Al contrario, decía querer acompañarlo y apoyarlo en sus batallas con Barry.

Su ansiedad disminuyó en cuestión de segundos. Por lo menos Vegeta estaría neutral en su situación y podría serle más sencillo ir contra el mundo otra vez. Ahora tenía un aliado…

—¿Ya estás mejor?—le preguntó cuando dejó de llorar.

—Algo…

—Bien. Come algo para que te sientas mejor—volvió a ofrecerle las galletas y el jugo. Esta vez, con un poco de calma sembrada en su alma, los aceptó.

***

—¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte a jugar videojuegos?—insistió estando enfrente de su casa.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. Aun así, gracias—su expresión era neutra, pero por dentro estaba completamente tranquilo.

—De acuerdo. Veámonos otro día exclusivamente para jugar.

—Sí. Adiós, Vegeta…

—Adiós, Kakarotto.

Pedaleó lentamente camino a su casa. Tenía un pendiente menos en su mente. Por lo menos sabía que, hasta que no se enterara de la foto, Vegeta estaría de su lado apoyándolo. Sólo tenía que recuperar un poco de valor y fuerzas para que cuando el Saiyan se enterara (y lo odiara posteriormente) no afecte tanto.

Subió a su habitación cuando llegó. Avanzó a sus deberes rápidamente y ya entrada la noche se recostó en la cama, todavía pensativo en lo ocurrido ese día. Debido al miedo que le había tenido durante ese mes por ahora no sentía ningún apego al Saiyan, por lo que si Barry va y le dice la verdad no sentiría ninguna clase de emoción. Aparte del miedo, claro, miedo al dolor físico si decide hacerle algo.

Pero por ahora podía intentar recuperarse de esas semanas de insomnio. Soltó un gran y pesado suspiro. Vegeta no era la clase de persona con la que quisiera acompañarse, su personalidad no ayudaba mucho a sus temores. El más bajo era temperamental e impulsivo, dos cosas que no sabía manejar en una persona.

Pasó la mano hacia su pecho y sostuvo entre sus dedos el dije con el número 17. En todos esos años había sido una forma de refugiarse y de reconsiderar las cosas. Sentir el dije era como sentir a Lapis con él, su primer amor y más grande amigo fiel.

***

Los días pasaban rápido, y Goku no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Ahora que lo pensaba una segunda vez, Vegeta siempre mostró interés en acercarse a él. Día a día había insistido con detalles y atenciones que en su momento no había notado. Y claro que sería difícil para él notarlas, puesto que su mente todavía tenía tan viva la imagen de Broly y los problemas que ese bastardo le causó.

Cada vez que pensaba en él se desarmaba su interior. Todavía fingía sonrisas en ocasiones para ocultar el dolor que permanecía en su corazón. Aún no superaba al cien por ciento lo ocurrido en el pasado. Todavía tenía pesadillas y se despertaba llorando por los recuerdos del dolor pasado donde sus bullys lo herían.

No negaba que le hacía falta también 17 en su vida. Y no sólo él, también su hermano y su padre. No podía a veces ganar la batalla contra la nostalgia, seguía sin aprender a vivir aceptando que aquel día trágico fue el último que lo vería.

Pero también habían cambiado tantas cosas desde que llegó a la Montaña Paoz. Había conseguido un amigo, había vuelto a practicar deportes, e incluso había dejado casi completamente su vicio con el cigarro. En un inicio lo había perdido todo, pero ahora parecía que podía recuperar aquellas cosas que creía que era imposible volver a tener.

—Goku, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?—el Son asintió, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Lleva por favor esta carpeta a esta dirección—el menor guardó en su mochila el folder lleno de papeles bien organizados—. Es muy importante que la entregues, son recetas médicas.

—Claro, señor Tomma—le sonrió un poco al hombre—. Es bueno verlo en el hospital con mamá.

—Esta ciudad es un buen lugar para vivir, me alegra haber conseguido una casa aquí. Regresaré a cubrir mi piso, te encargo esto. Gracias, Goku.

—No es nada.

El Son se terminó de despedir del amigo de su mamá y fue en su bicicleta al otro lado de la ciudad. Ya se había familiarizado con cada rincón de aquella pequeña localidad, por lo que le era más sencillo llegar a su destino. Al estar frente a él notó que se trataba de un orfanatorio. Encadenó su bici y entró al edificio.

—Disculpe, señorita. Me enviaron del hospital central, para entregar unos documentos—la mujer que atendía en la recepción sonrió.

—Claro. Del doctor Tomma, ¿verdad?

—Sí—sacó la carpeta y se la dejó en la mesa.

—Muchas gracias, jovencito.

—De nada. Un gusto conocerla.

Salió rápidamente. Decidió caminar por la banqueta con su bicicleta un rato. Aquella zona de la ciudad era más transitada, pero no por eso se perdía la serenidad. Soltó un bostezo antes de notar, justo al otro lado de la calle, a Vegeta.

Pero el Saiyan no había notado su presencia. Estaba demasiado ocupado ayudando a una mujer embarazada a cargar sus cosas hasta su automóvil. Lo estuvo observando varios minutos, en los que el más bajo ayudaba amablemente a la mujer, hasta que por fin ella se retiró conduciendo. Fue en ese momento en que Vegeta levantó el rostro y sus miradas se cruzaron. El más bajo sonrió de medio lado y cruzó la calle hasta llegar frente a él, no sin antes tomar su bici.

—Hola, Kakarotto. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Sólo… sólo cumplía un encargo que me hicieron… ¿Y tú?

—Fui a comprar algo que necesitaba—ambos empezaron a caminar—. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

—No tengo hambre.

—Llevas varios días negándote. ¿Qué ocurre?—pero el Son no se animaba a responder—. ¿Acaso estás a dieta como la de un supermodelo?—una sonrisita se formó en sus labios, una muy discreta—. ¿Es porque te pone triste la mala comida de la cafetería?—la sonrisa se ensanchaba—. Ya sé, es porque prefieres salchipulpos—la carcajada se escuchó sonoramente—. Tienes bonita sonrisa, Kakarotto. Deberías mostrarla más seguido.

Goku soltó un suspiro. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas ante el cumplido dirigido del más bajo—. Vegeta, ¿por qué no haces más amigos en la escuela?

—¿Para qué necesito más amigos? No quiero demasiada gente falsa e hipócrita en mi vida—el Son tragó saliva al oír esas palabras.

Reconsiderándolo, él era hipócrita al no decirle su identidad. Era falso con el Saiyan. Y él no lo notaba, no sabía que estaba siendo engañado y que por eso en el futuro sufriría de acoso por ser su amigo. Debía alejarlo, aun no era tarde: todavía podía salvar a Vegeta de un futuro de sufrimiento.

Además, todos los momentos que pasó con él, en su mayoría, fueron incómodos y se sentía aterrado. Por lo que si se alejaba de él no causaría ninguna impresión en él. Calma, quizá; pero fuera de eso no habría ninguna otra sensación.

—Vegeta, tengo que irme a casa, y…

—Te acompaño.

—Pero antes debo hacer otro encargo y…

—No tengo prisa por llegar a mi hogar.

— _Vete…_ —pensó.

Resignado comenzó a pedalear, siendo seguido por el más bajo. _Bum… bum… bum…_ Sentía los latidos de su corazón más estruendosos. Incluso una gotita de sudor comenzó a resbalar por su frente. Necesitaba encontrar rápidamente una escapatoria para que él lo dejara. No podía permitir que Barry le haga daño.

—¿Sabes? A veces me dan ganas de empujar a la “Barbie con estrógenos” a un arbusto con espinas—Goku volteó a verlo, confundido por su repentino comentario—. Pero es demasiado.

—¿Tú crees?

—Por supuesto—lo vio con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Qué culpa tiene el arbusto?

Una vez más había conseguido sacarle una carcajada. Incluso tuvo que detenerse para no caer de la bicicleta. Vegeta, por su parte, se detuvo para verlo reír. Eran pocas las veces en que Goku curveaba sus labios a modo de sonrisa. Y ahora el Saiyan tenía el privilegio de verlo reír, oír aquella risa que hace años no era soltada por el de cabellera alborotada.

Goku dejó de reír despacio, viendo al rostro del Saiyan. Vegeta en verdad era agradable, demasiado agradable. Muy atento y muy buena persona. Aunque no lo demostrara, el Saiyan era una gran persona, alguien muy bondadoso.

Cuando más lo reconsideraba, lo cierto era que Vegeta había sido buen amigo con él todo el tiempo; sólo que no lo supo valorar por el miedo que le tenía. Ahora podía ver que tuvo tanto estando a su lado, él era una persona noble que no le daba la espalda.

Tal vez… tal vez mantenerlo unos días más a su lado no estaría mal…

***

—Jajaja, no puedo creer que en serio hayas golpeado al réferi—unas lagrimillas se le escaparon a causa de la risa, incluso un dolor se hizo presente en su costado.

—No es mi culpa, él se atravesó. Creo que es sentido común no meterse entre dos personas que pelean—escucharon el timbre de salida—. Iré a comprar algo, ¿me esperas bajo el árbol?

—Sí—respondió con una sonrisa.

Tomó su mochila y caminó hacia su lugar favorito, donde ambos se aislaban del resto de la escuela. Se sentó en el suelo y estiró sus brazos. Estaba un poco relajado, Vegeta tenía anécdotas muy divertidas. No lucía como alguien con historias divertidas, porque también llegaba a ser muy serio, pero en ocasiones contaba sucesos de su pasado y lograba hacerlo reír.

Sin duda era una agradable compañía. Aquel temor que le había tenido en un principio había desaparecido por completo. Si bien todavía percibía esa aura fuerte del Saiyan, ahora le era más fácil de asimilar sabiendo que esa furia del más bajo jamás sería desquitada en él.

—Estás demasiado feliz, ¿pasó algo?—sintió una corriente eléctrica corriendo por toda su columna vertebral. Levantó la mirada y vio cómo el rubio se sentaba frente a él—. Estás muy feliz por estar con tu novio Vegeta, ¿no es así?

— _¿Novio…?_ —mordió su labio inferior—. _No…_ No es mi novio—apenas se escapó de sus labios. ¿Acaso esa distancia que había mantenido Barry era porque Vegeta estaba con él todo el tiempo, y ahora aprovechaba que el Saiyan estaba lejos?—. Vegeta no es gay.

—Pff… Pero te gustaría que lo fuera, ¿no, rarito?—el Son sintió cómo la ansiedad una vez más lo dominaba.

¿Acaso así comenzaría su pesadilla de que el de cabello en punta sufriera por su culpa? Todo había sido a causa suya, debió haberse alejado cuando aún había tiempo. Debió ponerle un alto a su amistad, de lo contrario ahora no estaría corriendo el riesgo de rumores falsos. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido para no detenrlo?!

—Escucha, Goku. No soy tan malo como crees. Pero hay cosas que no me gustan—se inclinó hacia él con una pose amistosa—. Las mentiras, por ejemplo. Yo detesto las mentiras—cruzó sus brazos y negó con pena—. Me pregunto, ¿qué dirá Vegeta cuando se entere que está pasando tanto tiempo con un homosexual que seguro sólo lo está viendo con otras intenciones?

—¡Yo no…!

—O peor todavía: que andaba de ofrecido y ahora todos lo hemos visto desnudo… Muy mal, Goku. Eres un exhibicionista… Y todos odian a los que se exhiben, a los que se regalan, a los que no tienen dignidad y andan buscando aprecio sin importar si se entregan…—el Son calló—. No lo digo por hacerte sentir mal, ¿pero no crees que ya le mentiste demasiado a Vegeta? Qué mal amigo eres…

— _Pero…_

—¿Cuánto más durará tu farsa, rarito? ¿Hasta que alguien encuentre otra vez la foto y se la envíe?—empezó a reír—. Será divertido el día que eso ocurra. Vegeta te gritará, se sentirá usado por ti, se sentirá engañado. Y se alejará, te odiará y una vez más te quedarás solo. Como el mentiroso que eres.

—¡Déjalo!—voltearon a ver al Saiyan que llegaba a unos metros.

Barry sonrió mirando a Vegeta, el más bajo lucía furioso. Miró a Goku y se levantó, se acercó al oído del Son y susurró—: Veamos cuánto más vas a seguir mintiendo…

—Lárgate ya—ordenó el de cabellera en punta.

—No te enojes, sólo pasaba tiempo con mi buen amigo—caminó despacio hasta quedar frente a él—. Vegeta, Goku tiene algo que decirte.

Tan sólo dijo aquello se retiró, con una sonrisa cínica y burlona, satisfecho de haber conseguido aquel estado en el Son. Verlo temblando, asustado, desesperado. Y sobre todo a punto de arruinar la felicidad del Saiyan luego de decirle qué clase de basura era en el pasado su único amigo en esa escuela. Era perfecto, tendría premio doble.

—Kakarotto, toma—le extendió una barra de chocolate. Goku, en un trance sollozando, levantó la mirada—. Ignóralo. Inhala profundo, y exhala. Tranquilízate, no pasa nada…—volvió a extenderle el chocolate—. Anda, come algo dulce, te sentirás mejor.

—¡Déjame, Vegeta!—cerró sus ojos luego de darle un manotazo, tirando el dulce al suelo—. _Es lo mejor para ti…_

—¿Qué ocurre, Kakarotto?—tocó su hombro, pero Goku retrocedió para que no lo tocara—. ¿Te dijo algo ese imbécil?—Vegeta había agravado su voz—. ¡Ahora me oirá ese hijo de…!

—¡No quiero volver a verte, Vegeta!—eso lo sorprendió—. Quiero que te alejes de mí. No vuelvas a acercarte—se levantó rápidamente y se alejó corriendo, dejando a un confundido Vegeta en el suelo, impactado por la reacción del Son.

Goku corrió hasta llegar al baño. Se encerró cuando verificó que estaba vacío y lavó su rostro con agua fría. Estaba alterado, le quemaba la garganta a causa del llanto que estaba conteniendo. Estiró su cabello, golpeó la pared varias veces, alternaba puñetazos al azulejo. Finalmente se dejó caer al suelo mientras arañaba sus brazos.

— _Debí haberme alejado de él antes, ahora yo…_ —ocultó su rostro en sus rodillas—. _Me acostumbré demasiado a estar con él, pero no quiero que me odie…_ —encajó sus uñas en su rostro—. _No me perdonaría que empiecen rumores sobre él sólo porque pasa tiempo conmigo. Es horrible cuando todo el mundo te trata mal por algo que no fue tu culpa._

>> _Y no sólo eso, Vegeta también podría recibir palizas por mí. No es justo para él, no podría hacérselo. Prefiero que se vaya y poder recordarlo sin que me odie… Es lo mejor. No quisiera que se enterara, pero tarde o temprano lo hará. Y yo… no quisiera oírlo cuando ya no quiera ni verme._

Limpió bruscamente las lágrimas de sus mejillas para levantar la mirada hacia el techo. Habían pasado varios días donde pensaba en alejarse, pero simplemente no lo hacía. Había tomado la decisión, pero no la había efectuado. Es por eso que ahora se veía sumido en esa depresión y ansiedad repentinas, justo cuando creía que ya las había superado.

Pero, claro, esas sensaciones de miedo y dolor espontáneas no eran fáciles de desaparecer. Se mantenían controladas, mas no se eliminarían de él. Nunca escaparía de ellas. Esa era la triste realidad de una persona como él, que padecía depresión grave y ansiedad diagnosticada. No se trataba de la edad, se trataba de secuelas de la violencia y traumas a los que fue sometido.

— _Me dolerá ya no pasar tiempo con Vegeta. Él… me agradaba demasiado. No fui capaz de dejarlo, y ahora duele más…_

Las horas pasaron, y cuando por fin consiguió calmarse salió del baño. Hubo varias ocasiones donde alguien desde el otro lado intentaba abrir, pero a causa del seguro colocado desde dentro era imposible. Caminó despacio hasta la salida. Desencadenó su bicicleta y salió a la calle. Le dolía la cabeza, le ardía la piel por los arañazos e incluso tenía unas enormes ganas de vomitar ahí mismo.

Pedaleó despacio, pero en el camino volvió a desmoronarse. Creía haber superado, mínimo por ese día, lo ocurrido. Pero se equivocó, no podía concebir tener que alejarse del Saiyan. No de esa manera. Una vez más se recriminaba por haber sido tan estúpido aquella noche donde se regaló a ese imbécil de Broly.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, si eso no hubiera ocurrido de una u otra forma se habría encontrado con Vegeta y se habrían vuelto amigos. Una amistad verdadera que posiblemente seguiría.

¡Pero no! A él le pareció buena idea hacer esa estupidez y ahora tendría que afrontar las consecuencias.

Escuchó un ruido de llantas pequeñas tras de sí. A su lado pasó el Saiyan, que se adelantó lo suficiente para quedar frente a él y detenerse. Goku frenó y casi cae. Miró con sus ojitos vidriosos al más bajo, que lucía molesto y frustrado, además de que tenía el labio partido.

—Kakarotto, ¿qué ocurre? ¡¿Por qué demonios quieres alejarme?! ¡Somos amigos!—un viento helado alborotó la cabellera de ambos.

Goku, a esas alturas, sólo atinó a dejarse caer en el suelo y volver a sollozar—. _Deja de preguntármelo, por favor_ —pensó. Vegeta se arrodilló a su lado y pasó su mano por su cabellera.

—Kakarotto, ¿qué es lo que pasa? Todo estaba bien hasta antes de que él apareciera… Dime, ¿qué tienes?—habló con una voz más baja, todavía ronca.

—¡Me odiarás!—lo miró desesperado—. ¡Y te tengo tanto aprecio que cuando lo hagas no soportaré!

—¿Por qué crees que te odiaría?

—Prométeme que aunque sientas asco u odio evitarás decirme o hacerme algo… por favor…—apretó el pasto del suelo al lado de la calle.

Vegeta también lucía acongojado, era demasiado grave el estado del Son. Nunca le había tocado presenciar una crisis nerviosa de Goku, y era algo a lo que no estaba familiarizado. Pero ahora lo único que quería era poder tranquilizar a su amigo y hacerle ver que todo estaba bien.

—Te prometo que no te haré daño de ningún tipo—usó sus pulgares para limpiarle las lágrimas. Ambos estaban en el suelo ya, Vegeta aprovechó para pasarle la mano por su frente, retirándole el flequillo y así ver sus ojos—. Te prometo que no te lastimaré—repitió.

—Yo…—mordió su labio inferior y volvió a sollozar estruendosamente—. ¡La razón por la que Barry me molesta es porque soy gay!—miró con desesperación y angustia al más bajo. Sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas y se podía leer en su rostro la inquietud y miedo que sentía—. Hace tres años y medio envié una foto mía desnudo y se viralizó. ¡Todos me odian porque me engañaron para enviar esa foto! Y no sólo eso, sino porque fue a un hombre—bajó lentamente la mirada, estaba temblando—. Vegeta, ¡a mí me gustan los chicos...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (02/02/2020 By Near)


	13. Beatitud

—Kakarotto…—murmuró su nombre y lo abrazó despacio, acarició su cabellera en un intento de transmitirle su calor, no corporal, sino calidez por cariño—. Yo… yo ya sabía de la foto…

—¿Q-qué…?—se separó rápidamente y miró desesperado a los ojos serios del mayor. Vegeta no lucía sorprendido, asqueado o siquiera confundido. Estaba demasiado tranquilo ante su confesión—. ¿Lo… lo sabías? ¿Desde cuándo…?

—Kakarotto… esa foto se viralizó por completo—susurró, apreciando cómo cada una de las facciones del Son se transformaban en una mueca de mayor dolor—. En algún momento a mí también me la enviaron. Pero para mí no fue importante, sentí asco pero del sujeto que fue capaz de engañar a ese niño, nada más—Goku comenzó a gimotear después de cerrar sus ojos—. Desde el primer momento que te vi supe que eras tú.

—¡¿Entonces por qué estás conmigo?!

—¿Por qué no debería estarlo?—susurró, curveando ligeramente sus labios a modo de sonrisa cuando el más alto se animó a verlo. Aprovechó para volver a limpiarle las lágrimas nuevas—. Me agradas, Kakarotto. Somos amigos, tu pasado no es algo que deba afectarnos ahora en nuestra amistad.

—Vegeta… Barry está diciéndoles a todos que tú y yo somos pareja. No quiero que te veas metido en rumores por mi culpa, ¡sé lo horrible que se siente que hablen mentiras de ti y te traten mal por ello!—una vez más se alteró.

—Sí, y yo también sé cómo se siente eso… Kakarotto, ¿en serio crees que me importa lo que la gente diga de mí? Pff, ¡por favor! Si fuera necesario pelearía a puño limpio con cada uno, pero no quiero perder mi tiempo—retiró su flequillo de su frente—. En serio no me importa lo que digan de mí. Quiero seguir acompañándote y ser tu amigo.

—¿No te molesta que yo sea… gay? No quiero que pienses que tengo otras intenciones o…

—Ja, ja, ja—soltó una risilla baja—. Kakarotto, si no me molestó antes, ¿qué te hace creer que me molestará ahora?—al Son se le sonrojaron las mejillas—. No te creo capaz de eso. Y si llegase a ocurrir, ¿qué más da? No tendría por qué afectar nuestra amistad. Creo que ambos somos lo suficiente maduros para poder sobrellevar una situación así. Y si no, en el momento lo decidiremos.

—Tú…

—Kakarotto, antes tú intentabas alejarme. Pero quise entrar a tu mundo, no por lástima, sino por empatía. Imaginaba que necesitabas apoyo y quise estar contigo. Pasando el tiempo me agradabas más y te consideré mi amigo. Esperé demasiado a que me permitieras ese apoyo, y sé que en estos momentos has de sentir que me mentiste, pero no lo hiciste. No te miento, de momentos me sentía estúpido al intentar demasiado y que no me dejaras, pero también tenía miedo de abandonarte y que yo ya haya conseguido ser tu amigo.

>>Tanto tiempo lucías agotado por todo, y yo de verdad quería salvarte. Estando a tu lado pude ver que aún intentabas luchar, al principio noté que eras tú solo contra el mundo. Pero, te juro, Kakarotto, que ya nunca estarás solo en tus batallas. Yo te apoyaré, estaré a tu lado. Pelearé a tu lado—posó su mano en su hombro—. Por favor, déjame entrar a tu vida y ser tu amigo fiel. Kakarotto, permíteme luchar contigo.

—Vegeta…—susurró. Su corazón latía rápidamente, sus mejillas estaban completamente enrojecidas, pero en sus labios se formaba una discreta sonrisa luego de oír las palabras del más bajo.

Tantos años había deseado un salvador. Alguien que lo ayudara a salir de aquel hoyo depresivo en el que se había sumido y que a duras penas había comenzado a escalar en su soledad hace unos meses. Shapner había sido una buena persona para él. Pero Vegeta… él, estando en lo más alto, había bajado únicamente para tenderle la mano y ayudarlo, para ir ahora de la mano

Ahí estaba quien había sido su deseo durante tanto tiempo. Recordaba que todas las noches había pedido a Kamisama que llegara un “ángel” que lo hiciera feliz, y al fin había llegado. Aquella persona a la que temió tanto, a la que no podía soportar por la inquietud y ansiedad que le originaba por invento de sus pesadillas, ese alguien agresivo y prepotente que se enfrentaba a casi todo el mundo; aquella persona resultó ser su ángel.

—Vegeta…—volvió a sollozar, conmovido, aliviado, pero sobre todo agradecido con el más bajo por estar ahí durante todo ese tiempo, insistiendo y luchando a su lado sin que se lo pidiera, esmerándose por ayudarlo.

—Ya, no pasa nada, Kakarotto—lo abrazó de nuevo y dejó que llorara—. Yo no te dejaré.

—Gracias, en serio muchas gracias—el Saiyan se permitió soltar una risita tierna al verlo así. Acarició su espalda para que pudiera desahogarse.

—Ya…

Pasaron varios minutos donde ellos dos, sentados en el pasto a un lado de la calle, habían permanecido abrazados. Cuando el Son consiguió tranquilizarse Vegeta se puso de pie y lo ayudó a levantarse. Continuaron aquel recorrido caminando.

—Kakarotto, vayamos a mi casa—propuso, el Son todavía seguía sollozando pero de forma más tranquila.

No recibió respuesta aparte de un asentimiento de cabeza. Cuando por fin llegaron a la residencia Saiyan, el más bajo se encargó de abrir y así subieron a su habitación. No pasó desapercibido para el Son que había un silencio absoluto.

—¿No hay nadie?—preguntó sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Vegeta se quitó la chaqueta antes de responder.

—Mamá dijo que llevaría a Tarble al dentista—se acercó y quedó frente a él—. Kakarotto, recuéstate un poco, para que te relajes.

El más alto acató la petición. Sí se sentía agotado y la cabeza le dolía por haber llorado tanto. Y los rasguños que se hizo horas atrás todavía le causaban un ligero ardor. Pero en el fondo su alma se sentía inmensamente feliz, porque su único deseo por fin se había vuelto realidad. Tantas veces se había decepcionado, se había distanciado, o hasta había sido traicionado, que ahora incluso podría jurar que todavía estaba dormido y eso sólo era un sueño.

—Te prepararé un té para que te tranquilices—avisó antes de revolverle la cabellera y salir de la habitación.

Vegeta soltó un suspiro pesado cuando llegó a la cocina. Un nudo se le había formado en la garganta, incluso a él también le habían dado ganas de llorar. ¿Qué tanto había sido dañado ese pobre muchacho que la simple idea de tener un solo amigo era motivo para agradecer de aquella manera? Estiró un poco su cabello con frustración, se sentía furioso.

Sí, furioso con todas esas personas que, aunque eran desconocidas, en ese momento ya odiaba. Las odiaba por haber dañado tanto a un chico inocente y estarlo orillando al suicidio diariamente. ¿Cómo sabía eso último? Había visto en más de una ocasión los brazos destrozados de Goku por múltiples cicatrices.

Preparó la infusión y bebió un poco, también necesitaba relajarse, o de lo contrario saldría en esos momentos a buscar a uno de los responsables del estado del Son para golpearlo hasta romperles la nariz. Soltó aire y subió con la taza para el de cabellera alborotada. Al entrar en su habitación notó que se había quedado dormido.

— _Por lo menos logró tranquilizarse_ —pensó.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesita de noche y le quitó los zapatos al Son. Acomodó sus piernas para que quedara recostado apropiadamente y lo cubrió con una cobija, la habitación era muy fría por la temporada de invierno. Se le quedó viendo, su rostro estaba lleno de residuos de lágrimas.

Fue al baño a mojar un paño y volvió para limpiarle las mejillas con cuidado de no despertarlo. Al terminar lo arropó bien y apagó la luz. Se sentó en el suelo, recargándose en la base de la cama. Cruzó sus brazos y cerró los ojos. No tardó en quedarse dormido también.

***

—¿Dónde…? ¡Ouch!—llevó su mano a su cabeza al sentir las repentinas punzadas. Miró a su alrededor y reconoció aquella habitación. Sonrió un poco al recordar todas y cada una de las palabras del Saiyan. Él de verdad lo estaba apoyando de forma sincera.

Se sentía extrañamente feliz. Como si hubiera estado en una gran tormenta y que ésta por fin se terminaba. Había temido tanto a Vegeta, con buenas justificaciones, pero ahora se atrevía a decir que gracias a él y a esa fuerza que lo caracterizaba, se sentía protegido.

Se levantó y buscó sus zapatos. Se los colocó y vio en la mesita junto a la lámpara una taza. El líquido ya estaba helado, así que decidió ir a la cocina para pedir que lo dejara volver a calentarlo. Bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras y pudo ver a lo lejos a través de una ventana a Tarble jugando en el jardín delantero.

Escuchó voces en la cocina, así que se asomó un poco. Estaban sólo Vegeta y su mamá. Cuando notaron su presencia voltearon a verlo. Ella continuó cocinando, mientras el de cabellera en forma de flama se acercaba a él.

—¿Cómo sigues?

—Me siento mejor, gracias—sonrió—. Etto… Esto está un poco frío, ¿crees que pueda calentarlo?

—Oh, claro. Dámelo—se llevó la taza y volvió a verter el líquido en la jarra de aluminio.

—Goku, Vegeta me contó lo que pasó hace rato—el Son tragó saliva y sintió que la ansiedad quería llenarlo nuevamente—. Goku, quiero que sepas que siempre podrás sentirte tranquilo aquí. Siempre serás bienvenido en nuestra casa, y si algún día tienes un problema puedes contar con todos nosotros.

—¿De… de verdad?—un nudo se le formó en la garganta. ¿Era posible tanta amabilidad por parte de los Saiyan? Deseaba que en el mundo existieran más familias como aquella.

—Por supuesto, cariño—se acercó y lo abrazó—. Sea lo que sea que necesites, ven con nosotros.

—Gracias, señora Saiyan—ese abrazo cálido era muy similar a los que Gine le brindaba. La única diferencia era que los de su mamá eran más cómodos.

—No es nada, pequeño.

—Ten, Kakarotto—volvió a entregarle la taza, esta vez con el té caliente. Goku se sentó en una silla cuando Vegeta tomó asiento—. ¡Demonios!, creo que me voy a resfriar.

—No uses ese lenguaje, jovencito—regañó la mujer. Goku atinó a reír un poco, sin importar lo bondadosa que pueda ser una persona, una mamá siempre será una mamá—. Eso fue tu culpa, ¿qué pensabas al dormirte en el suelo?

—No creí quedarme dormido. Sólo cerré los ojos unos minutos y al abrirlos tú ya estabas frente a mí regañándome con la mirada—Goku mordía su lengua para evitar reírse de la cómica discusión de ellos dos.

—Mami, ¿me das un duce?—el pequeño Tarble había llegado al interior de la casa—. ¡Kokun!—lo abrazó por un costado.

—Tiene un poco adormecida la lengua por la anestesia que le pusieron—se disculpó la mujer por la mala pronunciación del menor—. Y no, Tarble. Acabamos de venir del dentista.

—¡Hmph!—cruzó sus brazos e hizo un tierno puchero. Goku en ese momento se dio cuenta del gran parecido de los hermanos, Vegeta hacía esas mismas expresiones cuando se enojaba, seguro el menor las había aprendido de él.

—Kokun, ¿gugarás comigo hoy?

—Sí, jugaré contigo hoy—le dedicó una sonrisita. El Son estaba agotado, pero por dentro demasiado feliz.

—Kakarotto, te recuerdo que yo te lo pedí primero.

—¡Te gané!—le mostró su lengua, victorioso. Al mayor se le sobresaltó una venita en la frente.

—Vegeta, mañana vendré exclusivamente a jugar videojuegos contigo. Como lo prometí—comentó el más alto. El Saiyan relajó su expresión—. Vendré desde temprano.

—Perfecto.

***

—¿No quieres que te acompañe? También puedes pasar la noche aquí si lo prefieres—comentó Vegeta mordiendo una fresa.

—Gracias, pero prefiero ir a casa y ver a mamá. Además, todavía no anochece, hay suficiente luz para que pueda volver—el más bajo se recargó contra la cerca—. Una vez más te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Vegeta.

—No tienes que agradecer, Kakarotto.

—¿Sabes? A veces siento que sí—apretó la correa de su mochila—. Tanto tiempo en soledad… me cuesta trabajo creerlo todavía.

—Pues créelo—le guiñó un ojo y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Vendré mañana temprano. ¿A las 9 te parece bien? ¿O prefieres más tarde?

—Estoy despierto desde las 5 a.m.

—¿Por qué tan temprano?

—Suelo entrenar en la parte trasera—sonrió—. Si quieres puedes venir y entrenamos juntos.

—Ehm…, no lo sé…

—No me puedes decir que no sabes, porque sé que serás el representante de nuestra escuela en la competencia interescolar.

—Bueno, vendré temprano.

—Sólo si te encuentras en condición, Kakarotto. Si te sientes cansado, dejemos el entrenamiento para otro día.

—Claro. Que tengan buenas noches, agradécele de mi parte a tu mamá por la comida.

—Sí. Adiós, Kakarotto.

Goku pedaleó hasta su casa. Estaba tan emocionado, tan feliz. Había hecho un amigo sincero, un amigo tan bueno que era imposible de creer. Se detuvo frente a su casa y sonrió, no falsamente como se había acostumbrado en esos años. Sino con toda honestidad. Una vez más había recuperado las ganas de vivir, las ganas de volver a soñar. Vegeta era una luz de esperanza en su vida.

***

—¡Espera, Vegeta!—exclamó antes de caer de rodillas, tras haber recibido varios golpes fuertes en su cuerpo por parte del mayor—. Estoy exhausto, llevamos entrenando dos horas.

—Tsk, se estaba poniendo interesante—bufó y se acercó al Son, extendió su mano y el de cabellera alborotada la tomó, con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Agotado… Pero me siento más preparado para mi competencia—se levantó—. Vegeta, ¿por qué, si eres muy bueno en esto, no entras al torneo?

—Iba a hacerlo, pero prefiero esperar al próximo semestre—se adentraron a la casa—. ¿Quieres tomar una ducha?

—Por favor—aceptó.

El Saiyan le prestó su baño, donde el más alto pudo asearse. Sus músculos estaban tensos y su cuerpo tenía un poco de polvo, resultado de entrenar en el patio trasero donde sólo había tierra. Una vez consiguió relajarse con ayuda del agua tibia que corría de la regadera, salió. Miró a Vegeta recostado en la cama, con una toalla amarrada en el cabello, él se había duchado en otra habitación.

—¿Tardé mucho?—se animó a preguntar.

—No tanto—apagó la pantalla de su teléfono y lo arrojó al otro lado de la cama—. Debido a que ayer me prometiste que vendrías, me preparé y conseguí algunas cosas.

—¿Cosas…?

—Enciende la consola y pon un videojuego. En un momento vuelvo—avisó antes de quitarse la toalla y salir de la habitación.

Goku miró a Vegeta yéndose. Suspiró confundido y comenzó a conectar los cables de la consola al televisor. Colocó las baterías a los mandos inalámbricos y sacó del clóset dos mullidos silloncitos puff. El Saiyan sólo los sacaba cuando ambos jugaban.

—¿Ya lo conectaste?—preguntó el mayor entrando en la habitación. Tenía en sus manos un bowl mediano donde había metido varias rebanadas de pizza, las cuales todavía desprendían vapor—. Anoche fui a comprar pizza. Nada que meterlo de nuevo al horno no pueda solucionar.

—¿Preparaste esto… sólo porque yo iba a pasar el día contigo?

—¿Eh? Por supuesto—volvió a salir, dejando a Goku con un tierno sonrojo.

Goku metió en la consola el cd que tenía el videojuego favorito de Vegeta. Lo había descubierto cuando notó que su caja estaba más desgastada que el resto, además de que el más bajo solía emocionarse más cuando jugaban con él.

—¿Podrías ayudarme?—el Son volteó y rápido se levantó, para sostener los tazones con frituras. Así Vegeta pudo sostener de mejor manera la botella de soda y los vasos.

Dispusieron todo en el suelo entre ambos sillones y comenzaron a jugar. La habitación en cuestión de minutos se llenó de risas, gritos e incluso reclamos para la pantalla. Las luces en la alcoba eran bajas, permitiéndoles a ambos disfrutar mejor de la animación.

—Rayos, me mataron—comentó dejando el control a un lado y tomando una rebanada de pizza.

—No te preocupes, intentaré vengarte—el Saiyan sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a apretar más rápido diversas combinaciones de botones.

Goku soltó una risilla al verlo así, Vegeta solía tomarse muy en serio todos los juegos, era una persona muy competitiva. Mordió la pizza y volteó a verlo unos segundos. Lo observó detenidamente, Vegeta todo el tiempo tenía el ceño fruncido, y casi no sonreía por alegría. Pero cuando mostraba aquella sonrisita maliciosa sus ojos brillaban de emoción, como si verdaderamente se preparara para una batalla.

Además, cuando algo le causaba gracia el más bajo intentaba controlar su risa, por lo que únicamente alcanzaba a oír una risa ronca que, si no lo conociera, diría que tenía demasiada maldad. También solían sonrosársele las mejillas casi imperceptiblemente. Pero él, que ya había pasado tanto tiempo a su lado, había aprendido a identificar todos aquellos detalles.

La luz de la pantalla alumbraba el rostro de Vegeta, que no perdía de vista la televisión. Su tez se veía iluminada con un tono azul, que resaltaba sus brillantes ojos negros. Miró a más detalle sus rasgos: su nariz era afilada, su sonrisa era blanca y brillante, y sus labios carnosos. Tragó saliva mientras veía estos últimos. Dio una última mirada antes de volver a apreciar todo su perfil

Vegeta era un chico demasiado guapo.

—¡Demonios!—bufó y arrojó el mando, que cayó en la cama. Volteó a ver al Son, encontrándose con sus ojos fijos en él—. ¿Quieres jugar a otra cosa?

—¿Eh? No—soltó una risita nerviosa y siguió comiendo, esta vez mirando al suelo, avergonzado por haber sido descubierto por el más bajo.

—Pondré una película.

—Vegeta, ¿por qué siempre tienes tantos libros en el suelo?—se animó a preguntar.

—Suelo estudiar por mi cuenta—hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y vio hacia el techo—. En mi anterior preparatoria, solía salir demasiado de clases.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué, Vegeta?

—Por mala relación con todos mis compañeros.

—¿Todos? Pero recuerdo que una vez dijiste que tenías novia…

—Tuve una novia, pero eso fue en la secundaria—tomó un puñado de frituras sabor queso y se lo llevó a la boca—. Yo… tenía un secreto… Cuando comenzamos a salir yo se lo conté, y fue mi confidente. Pero luego ella hizo un comentario inapropiado de un chico al que le hacían bullying. Me enojé y corté con ella. A modo de venganza reveló mi secreto ante todos y ahí comenzaron los problemas con mis compañeros de escuela, incluso con los que no conocía.

—¿Cortaste con ella sólo porque habló mal de un chico?

—Yo era el único que defendí a aquel chico. Él… él era doncel.

—¿Doncel? ¿Conociste a uno?

—Sí, bueno… Kakarotto, no sé si sabías, pero los donceles no necesariamente tienen que tener pareja masculina y engendrar. También hay casos de donceles que deciden seguir su vida con una mujer…

—Por supuesto. Son hombres, es normal—bebió un poco de soda, esperando que el más bajo prosiguiera con su relato.

—A este chico sí le gustaban los hombres. Y cuando se exteriorizó ese detalle en él, comenzó la agresión a ser más fuerte. Si te das cuenta suelo ser muy cerrado, de hecho ni siquiera me había enterado de la existencia del chico. Pero cuando lo hice me encargué de defenderlo lo más que podía—pasó su mano por su rostro—. Bulma, mi novia, me reclamó una vez por defender tanto a un “jodido homosexual fenómeno”.

—¡Los donceles no son fenómenos!

—Lo sé… En ese momento discutimos y terminé con ella. Seguí defendiendo al chico, y cierto día Bulma le dijo a todos mi secreto. Comenzaron las agresiones también para mí—sonrió maliciosamente y miró al Son—. Rompí al menos tres pulgares esa temporada.

—¿Te podías defender? ¿No eran muchos?

—Eran demasiados… Pero no podía permitir que me hicieran eso. Tampoco porque era el único soporte que tenía ese chico—su sonrisa se había borrado lentamente—. Pero, pese a que siempre traté de estar ahí para él, había llegado demasiado tarde.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Vegeta?

—Al verme en una situación similar y casi siempre defendiéndolo, se animó a decirme lo feliz que se sentía de tener a alguien que lo apoyara así. Pero que también estaba desesperado y que no podía soportar más. Le pedí que lo intentara, y que yo recibiría los golpes que fueran necesarios con tal de salvarlo. Eso pareció animarlo, pero…

—¿Vegeta?—se sorprendió al verlo con los ojos vidriosos.

—El bullying llegó demasiado lejos. Un día dos chicos de preparatoria habían llegado y me mantuvieron retenido, me golpearon durante un rato. De momento conseguía librarme y hacerles frente, pero eran más fuertes—cubrió su rostro con su mano, se veía completamente frustrado y dolido—. Al mismo tiempo habían llevado al chico al otro lado de la escuela, estábamos en esquinas opuestas. Lo metieron al baño y…

—¡Vegeta!—se acercó a abrazarlo rápidamente al divisar una lagrimilla escapársele de los ojos, la cual el más bajo había limpiado con rabia.

—Los chicos de prepa eran mayores de edad, habían ido a una sex shop a comprar dildos. Ese día llevaron al chico al baño y lo violaron con juguetes sexuales. En un mal momento donde lo tiraron al suelo se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza y empezó a sangrar, pero no fue motivo suficiente para que se detuvieran. Ellos sentían que era sólo un juego, y que no pasaría nada más, pero… Al ahorcarlo “para que sintiera más placer porque eso seguro deseaba que le hicieran”, cortaron demasiado tiempo su respiración y terminaron asfixiándolo con sus propias manos.

—¿Q-qué?—al Son se le bajó la presión arterial al oír eso último, incluso sintió unas inevitables ganas de vomitar por la impresión.

—Cuando me libré de los mayores corrí a buscarlo. Me tocó verlo desnudo, con dos dildos metidos todavía en su cuerpo. Había demasiada sangre que salió de su cabeza y también había tenido graves desgarres internos a causa de la brusquedad de cómo le hicieron todo.

—¿Tú viste…?

—Todos fueron detenidos por complicidad de homicidio. Y el chico que lo había ahorcado tendrá la condena más larga. Creo que ese día se murió una parte de mí, Kakarotto. Nunca creí odiar tanto a alguien, pero asesinaron a un amigo mío que era inocente—miró al Son con una sonrisa forzada—. El chico tenía pareja, una que nadie conocía pero yo sí lo había oído hablar de eso. Mi amigo tenía tres semanas de embarazo cuando aquello pasó.

—¡Mataron también a su bebé!—un nudo se le había formado en la garganta.

—Sé que a plenos finales del siglo XXI todavía hay gente que opina que es un montón de células que no sienten y que no era “algo importante”, sobre todo cuando se habla de abortos. Pero la diferencia es que mi amigo sí quería tener a su bebé.

—No puedo creer que…—también hizo su cabeza hacia atrás al oír tremenda historia.

—Kakarotto, contigo siento que no llegué demasiado tarde. Yo no te dejaré. No sólo por la memoria que tengo de mi amigo, sino porque no puedo permitir que nadie te haga daño. No me gustan las injusticias—llevó su mano a la cabellera de Goku y la acarició—. Ahora sabes por qué tengo este carácter de mierda con todos.

—Sí…—susurró.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Kakarotto? Hay demasiadas cicatrices en tus brazos.

—Bullying… Un chico llamado Zarbon me acosaba a diario. Una vez metió mi cabeza en los inodoros, y una vez por su culpa caí de las escaleras y me rompí la pierna. Una chica, hermana de un amigo muy cercano, le pidió a su guardaespaldas que me llevara a un lugar abandonado y me golpeó. Ese día intenté suicidarme, pero en el hospital me lograron salvar.

—Tsk, sociedad de mierda—siguió acariciando el cabello del más alto—. ¿Has tenido pareja, Kakarotto?

—Sí—miró al Saiyan—. La única pareja que tuve fue un chico que fue mi mejor amigo. Pero él me traicionó, intentó convencerme de tener relaciones sexuales sólo para grabarme y humillarme. Me di cuenta poco después de negarme y me fui de ahí. Pero dolió como no tienes idea, se aprovechó de la confianza que le tuve para hacerme eso.

—Kakarotto, cada vez que hablas me dan ganas de matar a alguien más—el Son soltó una risilla.

—Lo cierto es que sólo he tenido un amor correspondido, pero ahora eso sólo quedó como sentimiento de amistad.

—A ver, cuéntame. Deja voy por el barniz de uñas…—Goku soltó una carcajada.

—Su nombre era Lapis Gero. Nos conocimos en una feria, fue un flechazo de primera vista. Pero yo días antes ya había enviado mi fotografía, y por eso no quise iniciar en ese momento con él. Días después de que se viralizó, me fue a buscar. No le importó, ambos queríamos algo juntos. Pero tenía que irse a Francia por un programa de intercambio, prometimos estar en contacto pero en un mal momento con Zarbon dañó mi celular y perdí toda comunicación con él.

—Lapis Gero… Me es familiar ese nombre.

—Es el chico que aparece en el anuncio frente a la escuela.

—¡¿Saliste con un modelo famoso internacionalmente?!

—Salí con él antes de que llegara a ser todo eso—susurró.

—Kakarotto, creo que dejaste las cosas muy altas para el próximo que quiera ser tu pareja—bromeó.

—Eso no importa… Lo que me gustaba de Lapis no era sólo su físico, sino su manera de ser. Eso es lo único que importa en alguien, eso y su bondad como humano, ¿no crees?

—Completamente de acuerdo—tomó otra rebanada de pizza—. ¿Todavía lo sigues queriendo?

—Como amigo—rio nerviosamente—. Han pasado demasiados años como para quererlo de otra manera.

—¿Crees que la gente haya influenciado en él para que ya no piense de la misma manera?

—No—sonrió con ternura—. La última vez que supe de él fue en una entrevista en televisión. Habló de mí, indirectamente, y decía que todavía me extrañaba.

—Si él no encontró amor allá, estoy seguro de que vendrá por ti.

—¿Por qué crees eso, Vegeta?

—Kakarotto, contrario a lo que la gente estúpida piensa, tú eres una increíble persona—golpeó su hombro con su puño—. No dejes que ningún imbécil te haga creer lo contrario.

—¿Sabes? A veces uno sólo necesita escucharte maldiciendo a alguien para continuar con su vida.

Una carcajada sonora se escapó de la garganta del Saiyan, lo cual consiguió hacer sonreír también a Goku. Se sentía tan afortunado de tener ese tipo de conexión con otra persona. Vegeta era alguien que estaba marcando su vida, nunca creyó tener ese tipo de amistad. Era muy diferente a la que tuvo alguna vez con Krillin o Yamcha. Esta se sentía más fuerte.

***

—¿Mamá?—se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, encontrándosela ahí. Ella cocinaba tranquilamente.

—Goku, ¿dónde estabas? Estaba tan dormida que ni siquiera noté cuando saliste.

—Fui a casa de Vegeta—ella sonrió.

—Deberías invitarlo un día de estos a comer, cuando yo tenga descanso, claro.

—Sí, mamá—sonrió y se sentó en una silla del comedor.

—Has pasado demasiado tiempo con él, Kakarotto—colocó los ingredientes sobre la mesa para continuar pero esta vez viendo al menor—. Me siento feliz de que tengas un amigo tan bueno, hijo.

—Me agrada demasiado—sonrió—. Me siento feliz.

—Creo que debería ir directamente y agradecerle—el Son levantó la mirada—. Hace mucho me tocó verte tan decaído, que ahora que te miro tan feliz siento que todo por fin está yendo bien.

—Sí… Mamá, no te miento, antes yo le tenía miedo a Vegeta. Es un chico agresivo, pero nunca lo fue conmigo. Me siento ahora protegido con él—ella alzó sus cejas con sorpresa.

Gine sonrió con ternura. Goku tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y un brillo en los ojos. Soltó una risita al notar lo distraído que era su pequeño ante sus propios verdaderos sentimientos.

***

—¿Cómo te sientes, Son?—preguntó el coach cuando Goku terminó de beber un poco de agua.

—Bien. Creo que estoy lo suficientemente preparado.

—Cuento contigo, Son. Sé que lo harás bien.

El hombre se acercó a otro entrenador, perteneciente a otra escuela contra la que competirían. Goku soltó un suspiro e intentó relajarse, hace años que no estaba en una competencia, pero ese mes entrenando ocasionalmente con Vegeta le había sido demasiado útil para poder mejorar sus técnicas de ataque y defensa.

— _Me hubiera gustado ver a Vegeta aquí_ —pensó—. _Dijo antes de irse que tenía que hacer algo importante, espero que le vaya bien en eso… Quizá él llame a mi casa para preguntarme cómo me fue…_

—¡Kokuuuuuun!—escuchó aquella inconfundible voz. Volteó rápidamente y se encontró al pequeño Tarble y al mismísimo Vegeta llegando. Sintió que su corazón latía más rápido al ver a este último.

—Creo que mi hermano ya te cambió el nombre—comentó el de cabello en punta.

—Creí que ibas a hacer algo importante…

—Sí. Ir por mi hermano para venir y apoyarte juntos—Goku sintió que sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir. ¿Cómo era posible tanta dulzura por parte de aquel chico?

—Gracias, Vegeta.

—¡Kokun, eres el mejor!—al Son se le escapó una risa al oírlo. Era oficial, Tarble le cambió el nombre.

Cuando ellos dos tomaban asiento, volteó a ver a su madre, que estaba sentada en la última fila acompañada de Tomma, ambos habían pedido descanso ese día para ir a apoyarlo. Ese día no podía ser…

—¡Acábalos, Goku!—volteó y su sonrisa se ensanchó más. Sí, ese día sí podía mejorar y acababa de hacerlo.

—¡Shapner!—abrazó al más alto—. Creí que no vendrías.

—¿Y perderme la oportunidad de cómo le pateas el trasero a todos estos chicos? No, no podía—se hizo a un lado y señaló a una chica rubia que lo acompañaba—. Te presento a Eraza, mi novia.

—¿Eh? Un gusto—saludó a la chica—. Me llamo Goku.

—Shapner me ha contado mucho de ti, él te extrañaba mucho.

—Goku, iremos a buscar un lugar. Mucha suerte.

—Gracias.

Miró una vez más hacia las gradas. Vegeta y Tarble del lado izquierdo, su madre y Tomma justo al centro y Shapner del lado derecho. Tenía ahí a varias personas apoyándolo, amigos y familia. Se sintió dichoso, la vida una vez más le sonreía.

—Son—volteó a ver a su coach—. Demuestra tu talento, chico.

Goku peleaba contra sus rivales de forma sorprendente. En un inicio el temor lo hizo temblar, pero conforme pasaban los minutos fue cobrando confianza en sí mismo. Teniendo tanta gente creyendo en él, y todas aquellas palabras de apoyo que recibió, lo animaron a seguir.

Creyó no poder resistir la presión de defraudar a su escuela, pero ahora su valor lo tomó como motivación para lograr ser el campeón. Sin importar las inquietudes que tuvo antes de iniciar, ahora estaba cambiando todo lo que creía que el destino le depararía ese día.

Goku daba pasos firmes, ya no se sentía débil. Estaba avanzando, nada le podía arrebatar la voluntad en ese momento. Tantas veces en el pasado la gente tuvo que secarle las lágrimas, gritar y pelear por él, esperando que otros destrocen sus miedos. Pero ahora, en esa competencia, se sentía fuerte para hacerlo él mismo.

—Kakarotto, lo estás haciendo excelente—oyó a lo lejos la voz de Vegeta entre la multitud—. Demonios, Kakarotto. Acaba con esto de una vez, eres el mejor.

Sí. A veces sólo necesitaba escuchar a Vegeta maldiciendo para recuperar sus energías.

Miró a su contrincante. Lucía agotado, con su respiración agitada y sus movimientos habían disminuido de velocidad. Goku se dispuso a atacar, aquel chico se defendía, pero llegó el punto en que no fue capaz y cayó agotado al suelo.

—Goku, de la escuela Esfera del Dragón, es el ganador de esta fase y representará al sector en la competencia interescolar—comentó el narrador de las peleas alzando el brazo del Son—. A continuación seguiremos con la competencia femenil…

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Goku, acercándose al chico con el que compitió, seguía sentado en el suelo.

—Al caer me torcí un tobillo—respondió con una risilla—. Felicidades por tu victoria.

—Gracias a ti por tan buena pelea—lo ayudó a levantarse—. Te llevaré a la enfermería.

El chico pasó su brazo por el hombro del Son y así ambos comenzaron a caminar a pasos lentos hacia el área médica de la escuela.

—Goku, ¿cierto?

—Sí. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

—Goten. ¿Tienes mucho entrenando?

—Cuando era niño practicaba kung-fu, pero apenas hace unos meses volví a…

—¡Por Kamisama! ¿Cómo puedes tocar a esa cosa?—inmediatamente sintió el estremecimiento en su cuerpo, uno que incluso Goten sintió por la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

¿Qué no había pasado ya casi un mes desde que no se había topado con Barry? Sí, justo desde el día que Vegeta le confesó que siempre supo lo de la foto y de su orientación sexual. Pero ahora que el de cabellera en forma de flama no estaba con él, el rubio aprovechó para hostigarlo.

—¿Qué dices?—preguntó Goten en susurro, confundido.

—¿Acaso no sabes que estás tocando a un maldito homosexual? No me sorprendería que te esté ayudando sólo para sobrepasarse…

El Son tragó saliva. No… él nunca haría algo como eso. Pero una cosa era lo que él pensaba, y otra muy diferente lo que Barry se esmeraba en hacer creer a la gente.

—¿Y? Que disfrute lo que quiera tocar—Goten siguió caminando. Goku salió de su trance para sostenerlo y evitar que cayera.

—¿Qué?—el rubio se frustró—. ¿No te importa que este sujeto sea gay? ¡Es un desviado que…!

—En todo caso yo también soy un “desviado”, ¿algún problema? Porque si lo tienes puedes metértelo por donde no te da la luz del sol.

Goku llevó a Goten a la enfermería. Luego de la respuesta inesperada del pelinegro más bajo, Barry se alejó ofendido. Y no sólo eso, también fue sorpresivo para el Son, quien jamás creyó que Goten también tuviera esas inclinaciones sexuales. Seguro sólo lo dijo para defenderlo, pensó.

—Rayos, la enfermera no está—murmuró. Lo ayudó a sentarse en la camilla—. Te vendaré yo mismo, ¿te parece bien?

—Sí, Goku. Gracias.

El Son buscó entre los cajones una venda y se acercó al menor. Se arrodilló frente a él para poder estar a la altura de su pie.

—Goten, ¿por qué dijiste aquello?—preguntó mientras vendaba su tobillo.

—Bueno, no mentí—rascó su mejilla con pena—. De hecho, tengo novio.

—¿No te importó que Barry podía hacerte algo sólo por eso?

—Mmm… No—soltó una risilla—. Me da igual lo que digan de mí. Además, no me pareció justo lo que te dijo, se ve que tú no le has hecho nada malo.

—Pues… no… Pero—calló, sin poder continuar.

—Amor es amor—susurró—. Nunca te sientas mal por eso.

—¿Eh?—levantó la mirada, después sonrió—. Gracias, Goten.

—No es nada—estiró sus brazos—. Cuando me recupere me gustaría volver a pelear contigo, ¿te parece bien?

—Sí, me gustaría.

—¡Genial! Pásame tu número.

—No… no tengo teléfono…

—¿No? ¿Por qué? ¿Ni siquiera de casa?

—De casa sí, pero casi no estoy allá.

—Pásamelo, y te llamaré todo el tiempo hasta que respondas—le sonrió—. Seamos amigos.

—Está bien.

Goku y Goten permanecieron largo rato en la enfermería, conversando animadamente. La actitud positiva y amable del menor lograban relajar al Son, lo hacían sentirse en confianza y aliviado.

—Goku, sí recuerdo la temporada de la foto—reconoció, luego de la confesión del Son—. ¿Metieron a la cárcel a la persona que te hizo eso?

—No. Ni siquiera estuvieron cerca de encontrarla.

—Que mal—miró al suelo—. Goku, no pierdas las ganas de vivir—le sonrió—. Si te sientes solo llámame, y te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué tan de repente? No me conoces.

—¿Y? Eso no quiere decir que no pueda ayudarte—el de cabellera alborotada sonrió con ternura, ese chico era demasiado especial, tenía una actitud muy noble—. Pero no te enamores de mí.

El Son soltó una sonora risita por el último comentario. Ese chico en verdad era agradable, muy dulce y bondadoso, con un corazón enorme.

—Te contaré un secreto yo también para que no sientas presión, ¿de acuerdo?

—No es necesario que…

—Si no te estoy preguntando—cruzó sus brazos e hizo un tierno puchero, que le sacó una sonrisa—. En realidad, soy doncel.

—¿Tú eres…?—sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. Vaya, nunca antes había conocido a alguno…

—Suelen decir que soy un chico raro por eso, ¿pero sabes qué? No-me-impo-rta—dijo lo último en un tono más infantil—. Mi novio dice que eso es lo que me hace más especial.

—De hecho—colocó la calceta con cuidado en su pie.

—Goku, ¿tienes novio?

—No, yo no…—se sonrojó—. No salgo con nadie.

—¿Por qué no? Anda, vamos a una fiesta y te conseguimos pareja. Y así tenemos citas dobles, dejamos a nuestras parejas platicando y nos vamos a practicar.

—¿No sería mejor sólo reunirnos para practicar?

—No. Porque es más divertida la presión de alguien que te apura por que ya termines.

—No quiero pareja, por el momento.

—Pff, aguafiestas—bajó de la camilla—. ¿Me llevas con mis compañeros?

—Claro.

***

—¡Adiós, Goku!—se despidió con un ademán cuando él, su coach y sus amigos, lo ayudaban a caminar para ya irse.

Goku correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa. Goten era un nuevo amigo para él, y se sentía afortunado por ello.

—¡Estuviste genial, Goku!—abrazó por un hombro al Son—. Eres mi más grande orgullo.

—Ja, ja, ja—miró a su rubio amigo—. Gracias por haber venido.

—Te lo había prometido, ¿o no?—lo abrazó—. Perdona que no te lleve a festejar, pero tengo un compromiso—su rostro se puso ligeramente azul—. Toca conocer a los suegros.

—¿No los habías conocido ya?

—No. Evité tantos meses eso que ahora no puedo—se acercó a su oído—. ¿No quieres romperme un dedo para salvarme?

—Shapner, sabes que no podría…

—Bueno, deséame suerte—se terminó de despedir—. Me dio gusto volver a verte, Goku.

—A mí también me dio gusto verte, Shapner.

Miró con una sonrisa tierna a su amigo. Shapner podría parecer un chico desinteresado, pero pudo apreciar cómo, a lo lejos, abrazaba a su novia y le daba un tierno beso en la cabeza. Si él también tuviera a alguien, le gustaría hacer eso.

—Kokun, felicidades—el pequeño Tarble llegaba con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

—Gracias—miró al hermano mayor, que sonreía orgulloso—. ¿Lo hice bien?

—Las cosas obvias no se preguntan, Kakarotto. Estuviste excelente.

—Bien…—miró al menor de los tres y le acarició el cabello—. Vegeta, mi mamá te quiere conocer. ¿Me dejas invitarlos esta vez a comer con nosotros?

—Por supuesto—sonrió de medio lado—. Será un placer conocerla.

Ambos caminaron hacia donde estaba la mujer, que sonreía en su dirección. Goku tenía sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. A su lado estaba Vegeta, su gran amigo, quien por nada lo abandonaba.

—Mamá, te presento a Vegeta. Él es el amigo del que te conté—ella estrechó la mano que el más bajo le extendía.

—Un gusto, Vegeta.

—Igualmente, señora Son—se hizo a un lado para mostrar al más pequeño de todos—. Él es mi hermano, Tarble.

—Mucho gusto, señora Son—saludó el menor.

—Hola, Tarble—la mujer veía enternecida al niño—Vegeta, Tarble, ¿nos acompañan? Iremos a cenar.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

Saliendo de la escuela se encaminaron a un restaurante cercano, pidieron una mesa al fondo y así aquel grupo pudo disfrutar de una buena comida. La mesa se había llenado de risas y excelente ambiente, parecía como si la familia Son nunca se hubiera manchado por la tragedia, puesto que en ese momento tanto Gine como Goku reían animadamente, sus miradas no tenían rastro de tristezas o penas, ambos eran felices nuevamente.

— _Onii-chan_ , ¿puedo ir a los juegos?—preguntó el pequeño Tarble.

—Sólo no vayas muy lejos—el menor asintió y fue corriendo al área de juegos. Gracias al vidrio que rodeaba la zona el Saiyan podía ver perfectamente a su hermanito y cuidarlo a distancia.

—Gine, linda, ¿me concedes un baile?—preguntó el hombre a la mujer. Ella dejó su vaso con limonada a un lado y le dedicó una sonrisa al hombre.

—Claro, Tomma.

—No quise preguntar antes por no ser descortés, ¿pero él es tu padrastro?

—Es un amigo de mamá… O eso dice, a veces siento que son pareja pero ella no quiere decirme—el Saiyan volteó a verlo—. Conviven demasiado tiempo.

—Bueno, viéndolo desde otra perspectiva puede que sí sean sólo amigos. El hombre lleva un anillo, es casado—metió una papa frita en su boca—. ¿Estás celoso?

—Sólo un poco—admitió—. Vegeta, no te mentiré. Extraño demasiado a mi papá.

—Algún día se dará cuenta de su error y querrá volver, estoy seguro de eso. Lo importante aquí será si todavía tú quieres que vuelva—el Son colocó su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados en la mesa—. Oye, no te deprimas.

—Vegeta, ¿y tu papá? Siempre voy a tu casa y nunca está.

—Trabaja todo el día. Se dedica al área de relaciones internacionales en su empresa, viaja demasiado, por eso casi no está en casa—tomó un poco de soda—. No te gustaría conocerlo, es un tipo amargado y de carácter demasiado estricto.

—Ehm… Vegeta…

—¿Qué?

—Creo que tú eres igual.

—…—soltó una risita baja—. Supongo que la amargura se hereda.

—No dije que fueras amargado, sino estric…

—Ya, no pasa nada…—se recargó contra la silla e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, cerró sus ojos—. Me gusta esa canción.

Goku, desde ese ángulo más abajo, se permitió apreciar las facciones del Saiyan en lo que él tarareaba la letra de la canción que el restaurante había colocado de fondo. Su camisa abierta de los botones superiores permitía ver un poco sus pectorales, y su cuello era adornado con una cadena plateada que tenía un dije con un símbolo extraño, que el Son había visto en más de una ocasión en las pertenencias del más bajo.

Sin poder evitarlo recordó el momento en que ambos cruzaron miradas por primera vez. Ese temor que le había tenido tanto tiempo se había convertido en amistad y aprecio, ese chico se había convertido en alguien importante para él. Vegeta era su sueño hecho realidad, ese alguien que había pedido tanto tiempo a Kamisama.

Creía que sabría que sería él cuando lo viera por primera vez, pero se equivocó, tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que él era su salvador. Había dejado de esperar, sí, había entendido que todo estaba en su contra y que tendría que afrontar todo solo. Pero no, llegó alguien a su vida y ese alguien era el Saiyan.

No se trataba de un súper héroe, ni nadie sobrenatural. Se trataba solamente de un muchacho de corazón enorme que le brindaba con su amistad un lugar feliz donde estar. Un chico fantástico pero a la vez normal, que hacía que su estancia en aquella ciudad se volviera como un sueño hecho realidad. Cada noche las estrellas y la luna eran testigos de las veces que Goku agradecía al cielo por la presencia del más bajo en su vida.

Y ahora sentía que no podía vivir sin ese chico. No sólo porque era su protector, sino porque creía que su mundo se volvería pequeño si él ya no estaba a su lado. Si Vegeta se iba, él no tendría más aquella mirada dura que le dedicaba, pero que era a su vez dulce, dulce sólo para él. Si eso pasaba, sabía que estaría esperándolo todo el tiempo y su corazón se heriría, porque el aprecio que le tenía era demasiado.

Vegeta era un amigo tan especial, mucho más que Krillin, mucho más que 17, mucho más especial que el resto del mundo. No se imaginaba una estancia sin él, simplemente no podía. Estar en su compañía era lo mejor de su día a día, había recuperado su felicidad gracias a que el más bajo siempre iba y le levantaba el ánimo.

El Saiyan había esperado el tiempo suficiente para que él se abriera y le permitiera acercarse y cambiarle así su vida. Él no era su único amigo ahora, pero sí aquel al que apreciaba más, ese al que deseó y a quien quería seguir hasta el fin del mundo, quien era su estrella azul a la que había soñado durante casi cuatro años.

Era su razón de vivir, quien había conseguido alejar sus demonios internos, quien había reducido su depresión y ansiedad e incluso le había devuelto las esperanzas en la humanidad. Una extraña sensación lo llenó, nunca antes se había sentido de aquella manera con una persona, era un poco nuevo para él.

Sentía que por fin su vida tenía razón, luego de todos los problemas vividos. Como un ángel había llegado a él, y ahora eran un equipo. Parecía que él podría hacerlo para siempre feliz con el simple hecho de existir, con su sola presencia era capaz de alegrarle todos sus males. Desde que lo encontró, había salido el sol, ¡por fin había color en su vida!

Y el Saiyan le había prometido acompañarlo al fin del mundo para defenderlo y luchar a su lado. Y no sólo eso, Goku también sentía la necesidad de seguirlo hasta donde el más bajo fuera. El Son sentía que ahora todo lo podía lograr, con el simple hecho de tener a Vegeta a su lado.

—¿Pasa algo, Kakarotto?—preguntó cuando la canción había terminado y volteó a ver al Son.

—Vegeta, ¿te irás algún día?—preguntó en voz baja.

—Por supuesto que no, no te dejaré nunca, Kakarotto—le dedicó una sonrisa, de esas tan dulces que pocas veces dedicaba a alguien—. No pienses que seré capaz de alejarme, porque no lo haré. Jamás te dejaré, sin importar nada, te voy a proteger siempre. Te lo juro, Kakarotto.

Goku sólo sintió cómo sus mejillas se coloraban con las palabras del Saiyan. Siempre conseguía tocarle el corazón, sin importar lo que dijera. Vegeta era capaz de llegar a lo profundo de su alma, despertaba todos sus sentidos y alejaba sus miedos. Ese chico era más de lo que sentía merecer, pero que la vida se lo presentara fue el mejor regalo que pudo recibir.

—Vegeta, te quiero.

Las mejillas del más bajo se sonrosaron, pero eso no hizo que detuviera el tacto en la cabellera del Son. Sólo cerró los ojos y dijo—: Yo también te quiero, Kakarotto.

***

—Muchas gracias por la cena y por traernos a casa, señora Son—agradeció cuando él y su hermano bajaron de la camioneta de la mujer.

—No es nada, Vegeta. Ven a acompañarnos cuando quieras.

—Le ofrezco la misma invitación. Usted y su hijo siempre serán bienvenidos en nuestra casa—miró a Goku, que había bajado de la camioneta—. Kakarotto, me divertí mucho hoy. Estoy orgulloso de ti, felicidades por tu victoria.

—Gracias, Vegeta.

—Está bajando la temperatura, llevaré a Tarble adentro.

—¡Adiós, Kokun!

—Adiós, Tarble—soltó una risita, le costaría trabajo adaptarse al nuevo nombre que le había puesto el niño.

—Kakarotto, nos vemos—le sonrió, Goku también correspondió el gesto.

Se quedó mirando hasta que los hermanos se perdieron de vista en la puerta de su casa. Pudo incluso apreciar el momento justo donde Vegeta le dedicaba una última mirada antes de cerrarla por completo. Miró unos largos segundos la vivienda hasta que se animó a subir de nuevo a la camioneta. Su madre lo esperaba con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Vegeta es un buen chico.

—Sí, demasiado—afirmó el Son.

—Te noto decaído, ¿pasa algo?—preguntó volviendo a colocar su auto en marcha.

—No, no pasa nada…—susurró bajando la mirada.

Pero la respuesta no había convencido a la mujer. Ignoró sólo unos minutos el comportamiento del Son para concentrarse en el camino y evitar algún accidente. Pero tan sólo llegaron a su casa y apagó el motor, vio el estado de su hijo y sintió que su garganta volvía a tener un nudo. Goku sollozaba, unas lagrimillas escapaban de sus ojos y ya formaban un sendero en sus mejillas.

—Hijo…

—Lo siento, mamá. Creo que aún no supero mis inseguridades conmigo mismo—rio sin gracia, antes de volver a sentirse afligido—. Es sólo que… miro mis brazos y vuelvo a sentir el mismo asco que antes, y me veo al espejo, me siento insuficiente…

—No digas eso, hijo. Tú eres una maravillosa personita, cualquiera que se tome la oportunidad de conocerte se daría cuenta de eso…—el menor asintió, en una especie de inquietud y nerviosismo.

—Mamá, me siento mal porque no fui capaz de controlarme. Me di cuenta hoy de algo, y me siento mal conmigo mismo por llegar a este punto, pero fue inevitable para mí—limpió sus mejillas con sus brazos.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?—comenzó a acariciar su espalda para animarlo y que así pudiera hablar.

—No quiero que se entere de esto, hasta ahora no me ha dejado por nada de lo que hice en el pasado, pero en verdad tengo miedo de que me abandone si se entera de esto. Simplemente no resistiría que se fuera de mi lado.

—Kakarotto, no entiendo qué es lo que me intentas decir. ¿Por qué estás triste?

—Me siento insuficiente, mamá. Me siento un inútil, sin importar nada de lo que haga. Sé que he estado bien estos meses, y tener esta recaída es más difícil para mí. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme como basura al compararme con el resto del mundo.

—Hijo…

—Yo siempre deseé tener a alguien apoyándome, mamá. A un amigo que no me abandonara fácilmente y que estuviera conmigo todo el tiempo. Me cansé de que siempre me saliera todo mal, y cada noche yo rogaba por que alguien apareciera y poder entregarle mi amistad. Quería que alguien me ayudara a salir de ese maldito infierno que yo mismo ocasioné—sonrió, volviendo su rostro una extraña expresión por las lágrimas que lo adornaban—. Y llegó Vegeta, él llegó a ser mi amigo fiel. La mejor persona que pudiera conocer.

—No entiendo por qué te sientes mal por ello, mi amor—acarició su cabello—. ¿Por qué te sientes tan triste?

—Porque Vegeta llegó sólo a ser mi amigo, como siempre lo había deseado. Alguien que me ayudaría con mis batallas y mis conflictos. Alguien que no me daría la espalda, y que jamás me juzgaría…

—Goku, no entiendo qué tiene que ver con que te sientas inseguro de tu cuerpo…

—Mamá, me siento reemplazable, siento que cualquiera es mejor que yo. ¡Me siento incapaz de ser amado!—sollozó más fuerte.

—Hijo…

—Mamá, hoy me di cuenta de que… me enamoré de Vegeta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (17/02/2020 By Near)


	14. Insuficiente

—Hijo, eso no tiene nada de malo…—el menor la vio con dolor—. Incluso es obvio, te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de él. Y hace unas horas no dejabas de verlo, te delatas demasiado, pequeño.

—No… ¡no puedo dejar que se entere! ¡No quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros!—volvió a estremecerse.

—Kakarotto, no te preocupes por eso. Quizá él se sienta de la misma manera contigo, o…

—Mamá, Vegeta es heterosexual. A él le gustan las chicas—ella mordió su labio inferior—. Estaré bien, sólo… sólo debo mantener el secreto. Es lo mejor para ambos.

—Goku…

—Mientras lo tenga a mi lado, no importará qué tipo de relación tengamos—mostró una sonrisa antes de volver a bajar la voz—. Iré a mi habitación a descansar un poco, estoy agotado.

Gine dejó que se fuera, sin encontrar alguna palabra para hacerlo sentir mejor. Entendía perfectamente el estado de su pequeño, incluso a ella en su adolescencia le había ocurrido algo similar. Y sabía que, como todo, pasaría con el tiempo. Si Vegeta realmente no era para él, su pequeño Goku lo superaría y después encontraría a la persona ideal.

El Son subió hasta su habitación, se encerró y se tiró al suelo, llorando audiblemente. ¿Qué no se sintió igual cuando sus amigos le habían dado la espalda? No, esta vez era diferente, no era dolor, era… impotencia. Temía el no poder controlarse cuando tuviera al Saiyan enfrente, tenía miedo de incomodar al mayor y que este quisiera distanciarse.

Y no sólo eso, se sentía tremendamente culpable de haberse enamorado del más bajo. Había pedido en un inicio una pareja, es cierto, pero cuando el tiempo pasó él deseó únicamente a un amigo. Y justo cuando su petición se había transformado Vegeta apareció en su vida. Se había prometido verlo únicamente en signo de amistad, pero rompió su promesa.

Conforme las semanas pasaban su interés en el Saiyan aumentaba. Ese chico tenía un enorme y puro corazón, era justo, respetaba la naturaleza y todo el tiempo procuraba ser buen ser humano. Vegeta era, ante sus ojos, el chico perfecto. Defendía a los inocentes, cuidaba de sus seres queridos y era sencillamente admirable en cuanto a sus capacidades físicas e intelectuales.

No supo en qué momento había ocurrido, pero llegó el punto en que aquella mirada molesta le pareció una mirada tierna, que aquella voz grave sonaba dulce, y que aquel cuerpo aunque era más pequeño que el suyo podría protegerlo de toda amenaza. Y su manera de ser… aquella personalidad única era el detalle que completaba sus sentimientos.

— _Soy un idiota…_ —tapó su rostro con una mano—. _Ni siquiera tiene mis gustos. A él le gustan las mujeres…_

Bufó, sintiendo las náuseas llegar. Una vez más a causa de la angustia tremenda su cuerpo reaccionaba con malestar estomacal y dolor de cabeza, con una ligera paranoia desapercibida. Buscó entre las cajas su botella de licor y bebió un poco, tras haberla rebajado en un vaso con agua que llevaba varios días sobre su mesita de noche.

— _Soy un idiota_ —cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el llanto—. _Un imbécil…_

¿De verdad era tan malo que él sintiera eso por el más bajo? Su cerebro le hacía creer que sí, puesto que cuando se reveló su homosexualidad la mayoría de sus excompañeros lo acusaron de haberla ocultado para aprovecharse de la amistad y confianza de los demás. ¿Y qué relación tenía eso con Vegeta? Él solía cambiarse frente a él o permanecer muy cerca, alegando que “no creía que él tuviera esas intenciones” y otorgándole demasiada confianza. Se sentía una basura al ver que sí se había sobrepasado en eso.

Pese a que nunca se fijó de más en el detalle físico, sí sentía que estaba traicionando el acuerdo que en un inicio se había planteado. Recordaba bien las palabras de Vegeta, su “y si eso ocurre, no tendría por qué afectarnos en nuestra amistad”, temía que en el fondo aquel pelinegro se arrepintiera de haber prometido eso.

Una vez más, sus temores le ganaban. Y, en lugar de sentirse bendecido por tener a una persona tan compasiva a su lado, sólo se sentía más horrible. Tal vez sí era un asco como todos los demás decían.

***

Pedaleó un largo rato hasta que por fin llegó a su destino. Dejó su bicicleta a un lado y se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de tocarla ésta se abrió, dejando apreciar a una bella mujer de cabellera azabache que tenía en sus manos las llaves de su camioneta.

—¡Oh! Vegeta, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Buenas tardes, señora Son. Disculpe las molestias, sólo venía a ver cómo estaba Kakarotto, me preocupó que no haya ido a la escuela—notó la baja en su ánimo.

—Se sintió un poco mal, tuvo una recaída emocional—una parte interna de ella quería decirle, no, rogarle que le diera una oportunidad a su hijo, pero sabía que si lo hacía podría arruinar aquel lazo que ambos tenían—. Vegeta, tengo que ir a trabajar, me gustaría que hablaras con él.

—Claro, lo haré. Me… me preocupa—aclaró su garganta—. Kakarotto es demasiado importante para mí.

—Ji, Ji, Ji—soltó una risilla discreta, levemente juguetona—. ¿Acaso te terminaste enamorando de mi hijo?

—Je, Je, Je—contrario a la mujer, la risa de Vegeta fue vaga, un poco incrédula y burlona ante lo mencionado por la mujer—. Kakarotto es mi mejor amigo, aunque suene extraño por el poco tiempo que llevamos de conocernos.

—Entiendo…—mordió su labio inferior, agradeciendo no haber cometido alguna estupidez y haberle revelado los sentimientos que su hijo le tenía. Aquellas palabras del Saiyan sólo confirmaban lo que Goku dijo, Vegeta nunca lo miraría de otra manera—. Me iré ya, me dio gusto saludarte.

—Igualmente. Que tenga un lindo día.

La mujer se fue y así el menor entró a la casa. No sabía con exactitud en dónde estaba la habitación del Son, que era el lugar más probable donde se encontraría, así que sólo se guio por sus instintos. Subió las escaleras y llegó a una habitación que estaba vacía, así que intentó abrir la puerta de la otra, esta no cedió. Tocó con su puño pero nadie respondió. Frunció el ceño y forcejeó un poco con la perilla hasta que abrió.

—Kakarotto—el Son levantó la mirada y vio al más bajo, su cuerpo se estremeció bajo las cobijas—. Perdón, creo que tu puerta tiene un defecto de fábrica—excusó su vandalismo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me preocupó que no hayas ido a la escuela. ¿Te encuentras bien?—se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le acarició su cabellera.

Antes ese tipo de tacto conseguía calmar los nervios del menor, pero ahora sólo los aumentaban. Los sentía inmerecidos, como si no pudiera recibir ninguna muestra de afecto de alguien como el Saiyan. Y que estuviera ahí, preocupándose, sólo aumentaban sus ganas de llorar.

—Kakarotto, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea—el menor negó con un movimiento de cabeza—. ¿Quieres tomar una ducha?—nueva negación—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

—Vete, quiero estar solo…—pidió, volviéndose un ovillo entre las cobijas. El Saiyan subió arriba de la cama y se acercó a aquel bulto. Comenzó a hacer cosquillas en su cuerpo, escuchando en segundos demasiadas risas por parte de él. Goku sacó su cabeza de las sábanas para ver al mayor en una expresión de enojo, tristeza y sonrisas mezcladas.

—A mí no me echarás tan fácil de tu vida, Kakarotto—se volvió a sentar a su lado—. Si no quieres hablarlo, entenderé. Pero no me pidas que te deje afrontar tus problemas solo. ¿Quieres un abrazo? ¿Te preparo algo para que comas? ¿Te bajo la luna y las estrellas?—Goku sonrió tiernamente ante esa última pregunta.

—Vegeta, sólo… mis inseguridades—suspiró resignado—. Me veo al espejo y siento asco de mí mismo y…

—Gggg, Kakarotto, eres atractivo físicamente, y tienes una personalidad agradable. Siempre piensas en los demás, eres mejor ser humano que la mayoría de las personas que viven en este planeta. Eres inteligente, y tienes capacidades increíbles. Si un hijo de puta te está haciendo sentir de otra manera, tal vez ese imbécil sólo quiere que tú dudes de ti mismo y así él compensar su incompetencia—interrumpió.

—Yo…—calló y cerró los ojos, sentía sus mejillas arder—. Gracias.

—Ahora dime, ¿a quién tengo que ahorcar?—miró la sonrisilla de Goku, todavía tenía rastros de tristeza—. Kakarotto, entiendo que habrá momentos donde te sentirás inseguro. Todos los tenemos. Pero nunca olvides tus cualidades, porque esas son la huella que estás dejando en este mundo. Tú eres una persona especial, y si en algún instante dudas de ello sólo pregúntale a mi familia, a tu mamá o a ese chico de cabello hippie con quien estuviste en la competencia—al Son volvieron a cristalizársele sus ojos—. O ven conmigo, y yo de nuevo te diré, así, en orden, por qué eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido.

—Vegeta, ¿no te cansas de mí? Siempre estoy dándote problemas—susurró.

—Para nada. De hecho, ayudas a que me olvide de los míos.

—¿De… de verdad?

—Si—lo miró con una media sonrisa, pero su expresión era seria, a Vegeta le molestaba algo internamente—. Kakarotto, hay días que yo también amanezco con malestar. Pero desde que te conocí esos días se volvieron menos difíciles. Se puede decir que eres un motivo por el cual debo ser fuerte, ahora lo hago por ambos—bufó—. Kakarotto, insisto, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.

—Gracias, Vegeta…—susurró.

—Kakarotto—su rostro se azuló—. Tu habitación es un asco.

—D-disculpa. Ahorita mismo limpio—la mano sobre su pecho hizo que se quedara recostado.

—Yo lo hago. Quiero que descanses.

—Pero…

—¿“Pero”?, ¿dijiste “pero”?—el Son soltó una risita baja al oír aquella frase sacada de la película que habían visto la última vez, en el mismo tono que la actriz lo había dicho.

—Gracias.

—No es nada—comenzó a levantar ropa sucia del suelo. El menor lo veía con pena, sin energías para siquiera ponerse de pie. Le dolía la cabeza por haber llorado tanto, y su estómago todavía estaba revuelto.

Si tan sólo fuera más fuerte, tal vez así podría soportar la presión emocional. Se sentía tan inútil, tan miserable. ¡Era una maldita basura! ¡Un imbécil! ¡Un idiota! Era un jodido homosexual inseguro que sí le haría un favor al mundo si desaparecía de una buena vez. Tal vez lo mejor era ir a un edificio y lanzarse, o probar una segunda vez con blanqueador y lejía, esta vez encerrándose para que no lo salven a tiempo.

—Kakarotto. Explícame por qué demonios tienes una botella de whisky y una cajetilla de cigarros—demandó saber mostrándole los objetos. El menor se sobresaltó, había olvidado que los ocultó bajo la cama: un lugar donde su mamá nunca buscaría nada. Sin embargo, el más bajo sí había examinado ahí.

—Yo…—titubeó.

—¡Demonios, Kakarotto! Tienes 15 años—su voz grave hizo temblar al Son—. ¿Quién fue el maldito que te metió estos vicios?

—Yo tomé la decisión, Vegeta…—comenzó a sollozar—. Es lo único que evitaba que me cortara. ¡Hacían que me calmara! Vegeta, ¡estuve solo demasiado tiempo! ¡Necesitaba un escape!

—Kakarotto… Este no era el modo…—miró la botella, todavía tenía casi la mitad—. Me desharé de esta basura.

—¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Espera, Vegeta!—a duras penas pudo levantarse, su cuerpo pesaba más y no podía moverse rápido.

Para cuando llegó a su baño, a donde el Saiyan había ido, la botella ya estaba vacía y el mayor bajaba la palanca del inodoro. Miró la cajetilla sin un solo cigarro, y no quedaba ninguna gota de aquel líquido que muchas veces había aminorado su malestar.

—¿Por… por qué lo hiciste?—susurró.

—No dejaré que mi mejor amigo se mate lentamente…—arrojó la botella de vidrio al bote de basura—. Si es necesario que venga todas las mañanas a hornearte galletas, cantarte una canción o incluso arroparte mientras te arrullo en mis brazos. Créeme que lo haré. Te quiero, Kakarotto. Lo sabes bien.

— _Pero no del modo que tú quisieras…_ —una voz interna se reía de su situación.

—Kakarotto…—se acercó y tomó su hombro, viéndolo con seriedad—. Sé que no será lo mismo, pero intentaré diariamente hacer algo que te haga sentir mejor que esa basura.

Goku miró hacia el bote. Sabía que le sería difícil conseguir otra en esa ciudad, y sabía que los cigarrillos también eran más complicados de adquirir por ser menor de edad. Miró una vez más al Saiyan, esos ojos lo veían preocupado, ese chico no quería dejarlo solo, a la deriva. Vegeta no lo iba a abandonar, no le haría lo que el resto.

—Ven conmigo…—lo guio a la cama. Tan solo Goku se recostó, lo arropó y se acostó a su lado.

Vegeta comenzó a acariciar su cabello, sus mejillas. Paseaba su mano en su brazo mientras repetía constantemente un “yo siempre estaré contigo”, palabras que conseguían entrar en el corazón del Son. Vegeta, en un momento, se había animado a besar la frente del más alto. Goku volvió a sollozar, tanta dulzura la sentía inmerecida.

—Kakarotto, todo estará bien. Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti. Eres importante para mí…—el Son se acercó a abrazar el cuerpo del más bajo.

¡Al diablo todo! Necesitaba sentir el tacto de aquel cuerpo que, si bien era un poco más pequeño que el suyo, lograba hacerlo sentir más protegido—. Gracias, Vegeta—apenas logró pronunciar entre sollozos.

—Shhh… Duerme, Kakarotto. Yo me quedaré a tu lado hoy—el Son se acurrucó contra su cuerpo.

Llevado por la calma y calidez proporcionada por su salvador, logró conciliar el sueño prontamente. Sin embargo, para el más bajo fue más complicado. No era sencillo afrontar los arranques de depresión de una persona, lo sabía bien, a su mente volvió la imagen de aquel chico que alguna vez fue su amigo.

Su garganta tenía un nudo por el dolor que le ocasionaba la viva imagen de ese muchacho. Apretó contra sí el cuerpo dormido del Son, ahogando sus sollozos en su cabellera. Era fuerte, sí, pero no tanto como aparentaba. En el fondo él también había pasado por mucho y había tenido que salir adelante. Y ahora tenía a Kakarotto, la vida le había enviado a un amigo, un chico al que podría salvar.

_—Vegeta, de nuevo de doy las gracias por todo—aquel chico con un ojo morado y con su labio partido sonreía al de cabellera en forma de flama. El Saiyan correspondió la sonrisa antes de palmear su espalda._

_—Siempre haré lo que sea con tal de protegerte. Somos amigos—aquel gesto por parte del Saiyan era completamente amigable, siempre conseguía tranquilizar al pelinegro menor y llenarlo de esperanzas._

_—Vegeta, tengo que contarte algo—sus ojitos brillaban de forma especial, pese a todas las heridas en su cuerpo y rostro—. Tendré un bebé._

_—¿Q-qué…?—sus cejas se habían alzado ante la sorpresa de la noticia—. Es… una noticia…—sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa—. Es demasiado pronto por la edad, pero… es una noticia buena. Felicidades._

_—Es… uno de los motivos por los cuales sigo luchando, Vegeta—colocó sus manos en su abdomen—. Aunque tengo miedo de que algo malo pase. Esos chicos…_

_—Yo no permitiré que se acerquen—interrumpió—. No dejaré que te toquen un solo cabello._

_—Ayer fui a levantar una denuncia, Vegeta—abrazó sus rodillas—. No harán nada, dicen que sólo están jugando._

_—Hmph, malditos insectos—bufó._

_—Es la tercera vez que lo intento. No me ayudarán._

_—Estoy cansado de que siempre se excusen y que digan que no es grave sólo porque pasa dentro de una escuela—escupió a un costado._

_—Mamá dice que las cosas son así desde hace como 20 años—el Saiyan lo miró—. Desde que se disolvió la ONU y todas sus asociaciones._

_—En internet decían que esa organización no hacía nada, supongo que nunca lo sabremos—estiró su cabello con frustración—. Odio esta situación._

_—No tienes que estar perdiendo clases por mí, Vegeta. Yo…_

_—Estaré contigo—interrumpió—. Y no te estoy preguntando ni pidiendo permiso._

_—…—sonrió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. Gracias…—limpió sus mejillas con su antebrazo—. ¿Sabes? Quería darte la sorpresa cuando naciera, pero quiero ponerle tu nombre al bebé._

_—¿Q-qué?—susurró, mientras sus mejillas se coloraban._

_—Eres mi amigo—empuñó sus manos—. Nunca me has dejado solo, ni me has tratado mal. Estás conmigo, eres como un hermano para mí, Vegeta—lo miró con una sonrisa, sus mejillas también estaban sonrosadas. Era una de las pocas veces que el mayor podía verlo así de ilusionado._

_—Y siempre lo seré. Siempre estaré contigo—lo abrazó fuertemente, incluso le pareció escuchar una risita por parte del menor—. Kyabe, siempre haré todo lo posible para protegerte. Es una promesa…_

El día que perdió a Kyabe, una parte dentro de él se había apagado. Recordó los días que había pasado sin probar bocado, que se había encerrado en su habitación deseando haber tenido más fuerza física, o mínimo un poco más de suerte para poder salvarlo. Su pequeño Kyabe había sido asesinado minutos después de la revelación de la noticia que había devuelto los sueños a aquel chico.

Aspiró el aroma de Goku. No, no estaba reemplazando a Kyabe, estaba haciendo lo que el menor habría deseado: continuar con su vida.

Era difícil para él confiar en la gente, incluso prefería reservarse y abstenerse a comunicarse con alguien. Pero cuando conoció a Goku, su vida había cambiado. En un inicio sintió empatía, ¿pero ahora que habían vivido tantas cosas juntos? No podía dejar a su mejor amigo solo, incluso podría jurar que el de cabellera alborotada también haría lo mismo por él.

Ahora no quería dejarlo. Más allá del pasado, del recuerdo de su amigo y de todas las veces que él también vivió lo que Kakarotto, no podía dejarlo porque ahora él era importante en su vida. Como compañero, como ser humano y como su mejor amigo.

***

—¿Mgh?—miró a su costado tan sólo se acostumbró a la escasa luz. Vegeta no estaba ahí.

—Hmph—se asustó al oír aquella voz quejándose casi debajo de la cama. Se asomó y lo vio ahí sentado escribiendo quién sabe qué cosa en uno de sus cuadernos—. Hmph, esto no sirve así—lo oyó murmurar antes de borrar bruscamente, rompiendo la hoja en el proceso—. Demonios…—sintió una increíble paz al oírlo maldecir. Era como una señal de que todo estaba bien.

—Vegeta…—llamó, el más bajo volteó y le dedicó un sonrisa. Al prestar mejor atención se dio cuenta de que su habitación ya estaba aseada.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Qué haces?

—Sólo… unos apuntes—mostró su dentadura—. Mañana te muestro en la escuela, en el salón de música.

—E-está bien—se incorporó y bajó de la cama.

—¿Quieres comer algo?

—No… no tengo hambre.

—Prepararé algo—frunció el ceño—. No me importa si no tienes hambre, debes comer.

—De acuerdo, Vegeta—fue sostenido por el de menor estatura cuando comenzó a caminar—. Perdón, me he sentido mal…

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?—el Son negó con la cabeza—. De acuerdo. Hablaremos de ello en otra ocasión.

Bajaron las escaleras cuidadosamente, el menor se sentó en una silla del comedor mientras observaba cómo Vegeta preparaba un poco de pasta y verduras. Miró su espalda en lo que él cocinaba, ese chico era demasiado perfecto.

—Ten, come un poco siquiera—pidió cuando le sirvió. Goku miró la comida, realmente lucía apetitosa.

—Gracias, Vegeta.

El Saiyan aprovechó y también comió de lo que preparó. Suspiró y vio ocasionalmente al Son, parecía como si se le dificultara tragar. Sabía que era complicado para el menor toda su situación, Goku tendría siempre altas y bajas, sobre todo bajas, pero no por eso debía dejar de luchar. A final de cuentas, siempre habría una luz al final del camino.

—Esto está delicioso, Vegeta. Muchas gracias.

—No es nada—mostró una sonrisa—. Siempre haré lo mejor por ti.

—Vegeta. Siento que eres la primera persona que logra comprenderme, o mínimo lo ha intentado.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque tú en el pasado también sufriste demasiado—tragó saliva—. Antes para mí era difícil la simple idea de salir a la calle, y creí que nunca encontraría quien sintiera algo similar. No fue fácil para mí callar tantas cosas para no preocupar a mamá, incluso tuve que ahogarme entre tantas emociones sólo para no hacerla sufrir. Creí que nadie me podría ayudar, porque sentía que era necesario que alguien estuviera en mi lugar. No te miento, me sentía en soledad completa. Pero llegaste tú y… conseguiste que todo fuera más simple. Incluso creí que si alguien llegaba a mi vida ahora sería tarde.

—Kakarotto, para mí tampoco era sencillo. Sentía que iba muriendo cada día al despertarme al saber que ya no tenía a Kyabe conmigo.

—¿Kyabe?

—Mi amigo—aclaró, el Son recordó—. La vida se me iba poco a poco. Al igual que tú también tuve que esconder mis problemas para no preocupar a mis padres. Pero también salí adelante por Tarble, no puedo dejarlo solo.

—Aun así eres fuerte, Vegeta.

—Tuve que serlo—soltó un suspiro—. No sólo por mí, sino por mi hermano.

—…—su rostro se había mostrado en completa pena.

—Así como tú tuviste que serlo por tu mamá, ¿o me equivoco?

—Me intenté suicidar, Vegeta…

—Pero luego de varios años luchando—extendió su mano hasta que se encontró con la del menor. Goku lo vio—. Yo te ayudaré ahora. No dejaré que todo el peso caiga sobre tus hombros.

—Pero…

—Lucharemos juntos tus batallas. Y con cada triunfo que tengas, yo también tendré esperanzas para pelear las mías. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido—una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Irás mañana a la escuela?

—¿Eh…? No lo sé.

—Bah, está bien. Vendré en la tarde a verte si decides no ir—se levantó a lavar su plato y su vaso—. Kakarotto, tengo que ir a casa. Te veo mañana, ¿estarás bien tú solo esta noche?

—Yo… Sí.

—¿Seguro?—arqueó una ceja—. Tengo que estar allá porque mamá no se ha sentido bien y debo cuidar a Tarble en la noche. Si no estarás bien puedes ir a dormir en mi casa.

—Estaré bien, Vegeta. Me siento mejor después de verte.

—Bien—subió a la habitación del Son y en segundos volvió con su mochila en mano—. Me iré ya. Si surge algo, llámame. Sabes que mi teléfono está encendido todo el tiempo para ti.

—Sí—susurró. Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y recibió por parte del más bajo un abrazo.

La calidez que le brindaba el más bajo era única, le proporcionaba paz, calor, cariño. Se sentía querido. Escondió su cabeza en el cabello del más bajo, apretando entre sus manos la tela de la playera del mayor. Sintió en su espalda las manos del menor paseándose, acariciando y finalmente palmeando un par de veces.

—Te veo mañana.

—Adiós, Vegeta.

Lo miró hasta que se perdió de su vista. Soltó aire y cerró la puerta, se recargó en esta y mordió su labio inferior. Escuchó el sonido del teléfono, asustándolo un poco. Se acercó y lo levantó, esperando que una voz hablara al otro lado.

— _Hola, ¿Goku, estás ahí?_

—Mamá…—susurró—. ¿Pasa algo?

— _Tendré que quedarme horas extras. ¿Crees que puedas traer algo para que coma y la ropa que dejé sobre mi cama?_

—Claro, mamá.

— _Hijo, ¿cómo te sientes?_

—Mejor, mamá. Vegeta vino a verme.

— _Hijo, tengo que colgar, me están llamando. Tomma tiene hora libre, por favor déjale mis cosas a él._

—Sí, mamá.

— _Gracias, pequeño._

Goku colgó y subió al cuarto de su madre para guardar su ropa en una bolsa. Bajó a la cocina y, aprovechando la exquisitez que había preparado el Saiyan, guardó en unos recipientes aquella pasta. Sonrió de medio lado antes de tocar su mano, en el lugar donde el más bajo había acariciado.

— _Quizá… No, imposible, no creo que Vegeta sea bisexual… ¿o sí?_

Dejó de fantasear para apresurarse a llegar al hospital. La tarde había caído, y en una hora seguramente ya anochecería, por lo que iba a ser más peligroso para él volver a su hogar. Encadenó su bicicleta en una zona del estacionamiento y tomó el ascensor para subir hasta el piso correspondiente a donde trabajaba su madre.

—¡Ya te dije que no quiero verlo! No me interesa—oyó una extraña voz familiar. Se giró a ver a aquella persona que discutía con un hombre mayor.

—Pero es tu padre, quieras o no. Sé que lo que hizo…

—Ya te dije que no quiero saber nada.

—Goku, ¿pasa algo?—se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Tomma a su espalda. Volteó y soltó una risilla nerviosa—. ¿Conoces al chico?

—Sí…—susurró volviendo a ver en aquella dirección donde el menor discutía con quien parecía ser su tutor o algo similar.

—Yo también lo conozco, ¿sabes?—el Son volvió a verlo—. De niño vivían cerca de mi hogar, en la ciudad del Sur. Se accidentaba mucho e iba seguido al hospital, me tocó curarlo muchas veces. Era un niño muy alegre, aunque desde que su padre lo abandonó cambió mucho, tiempo después se mudaron. Ya es todo un adolescente y sigue con un poco de mal carácter.

—¿Su padre lo abandonó…?

—Es hijo de un doncel—el Son se sorprendió demasiado—. Su papá creo que encontró otra pareja, pero cuando un niño es alejado de la persona que le dio la vida puede tener dificultades para aceptar este tipo de cosas.

—¿Quién es la persona que está internada?

—Su padre. Luego de años de abandono volvió a la ciudad, pero durante un asalto sufrió una herida. Barry no quiere verlo, le guardó demasiado rencor—colocó una mano sobre el hombro del menor—. Me preocupa, siempre fue una buena persona.

—Sólo está demasiado triste—completó. El mayor asintió.

—Goku, tengo que volver a trabajar. ¿Trajiste las cosas que Gine te pidió?

—¿Eh? Claro—se quitó la mochila y le entregó los recipientes y la bolsa al mayor—. Traje un poco de comida extra para usted, señor Tomma.

—Gracias, Goku—revolvió su cabellera—. Goku, tu madre me contó tu situación con Vegeta—se inclinó un poco hacia él—. Escucha, sé que tal vez no me corresponde a mí hablarte sobre este tema, y no creas que Gine me pidió que hable contigo, lo hago como tu amigo. En la vida siempre existirá el amor no correspondido, pasa cuando el amor de tu vida es alguien más. A lo que quiero llegar, es que si Vegeta no es para ti, es porque la vida te está guardando a alguien más. Sé que suena cruel, pero es cierto, cada quien tiene a su alma gemela, y tarde o temprano la encontrarás. Y si resultara ser Vegeta, el tiempo lo dirá. Sólo no te tomes tan a pecho esto, no caigas en depresión cuando lo único que deberías sentir es alegría de haber conocido a alguien así de especial.

—A Vegeta le gustan las mujeres…

—Tal vez sí, o tal vez nunca ha conocido a un chico que le produjera ese tipo de sentimientos. Goku, muchas veces el amor va más allá del sexo de la persona, sobre si es o no hombre o mujer, a veces sólo se da por las características de esa persona.

—Entiendo…—susurró—. ¿Debo olvidarme de él?

—Sólo deja que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar—le sonrió y volvió a incorporarse—. Tengo que retirarme, me dio gusto verte, muchacho.

—Igualmente, muchas gracias por sus palabras.

Esperó a que se alejara para volver a ver a aquel chico de chaqueta gris. Estaba solo y se veía demasiado molesto. Soltó un suspiro y se acercó, ese muchacho era sólo unos centímetros más alto que él. Se paró frente a él, esperando que volteara a verlo. Cuando el rubio levantó la mirada, su rostro se había mostrado en un poco de miedo combinado con su enojo.

—Barry, ¿estás bien?

—Tú… ¿qué haces aquí, sabandija? ¿Qué tanto viste?—tomó a Goku del cuello de la camisa.

—No vi mucho, pero sí me enteré de lo suficiente…—la mano del rubio tembló un poco—. ¿Podemos hablar?

—Tú…—bufó y soltó al menor, Goku aprovechó para que ambos tomaran el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento. Ahí se quedó quieto, mirando cómo Barry constantemente se tomaba el cabello con desesperación.

—Barry, ¿la razón por la que me odias es porque yo soy gay, así como tu papá?—el rubio lo miró con furia—. ¿Es porque tu padre te abandonó?

—Tú… ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Cállate!

—¿Es por eso, Barry? ¿Odias a la gente como yo sólo porque un ser querido tuyo te hizo daño?—sus ojos negros se llenaron de lágrimas—. Barry, ¡yo nunca te hice nada! ¡Yo nunca te traté mal!

—¡Tú no entiendes!—su ceño estaba completamente fruncido—. Todos…

—¿Son iguales?—interrumpió. Al de ojos azules le temblaron los labios—. Barry… yo nunca te hice daño…—limpió sus lágrimas—. No me odies por algo que yo no te hice.

—Yo…—sus ojos desbordaron lágrimas, pese a su enojo se podían notar estas gotitas cayendo por sus mejillas. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, con un montón de impotencia.

—Lo que te hizo fue malo, sí. Pero no se trata sólo de si era o no de mi orientación. Se trata sobre si una persona es buena o no…

—¿Por qué no te largas…?

—Necesitas un abrazo, ¿no?—el rubio levantó la mirada, su rostro estaba repleto de lágrimas—. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—Tú…—se levantó limpiando las lágrimas con su antebrazo. Se veía furioso, ¿pero esa furia realmente era hacia el Son?

El rubio sabía que no era así. Odiaba a aquel hombre que lo había procreado ocho meses en su vientre y aun así tuvo el descaro de abandonarlo en su infancia. Odiaba la simple idea de que una persona que gustara de otra del mismo sexo apareciera en su vida. Esas eran las peores, abandonaban y dañaban. Así como el hombre que le dio la vida, así como su otro padre que dejó de prestarle atención mientras se enfrascaba en su trabajo para olvidarse de su expareja que lo abandonó.

—Barry… yo nunca te hice daño.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Demonios, niño!—gritó, volteándose para que no lo viera en ese estado—. ¡Ya sé que tú nunca me hiciste nada! ¡Pero…!

El rubio era incapaz de hablar por el nudo en su garganta. ¿Cuántos años se había encerrado en su mundo, odiando a todos por el dolor de aquella pérdida? Su mente inocente se llenó de coraje hacia la causa equivocada, odiando sin fundamento a inocentes, incluso llegando a lastimar con golpes sólo por tener gustos distintos.

¿Qué había pasado con Goku? Recordaba perfectamente que tenía casi 15 años cuando casualmente recibió aquella fotografía. ¿Con qué descaro ese muchacho se abría y decía libremente que era homosexual? ¿Acaso no podía quedarse callado? ¡Era una completa locura!

Aunque, ¿verdaderamente era eso? ¿O en el fondo envidiaba que Goku sí había intentado, aunque fracasado al final, ir contra el mundo por su propia felicidad en aquel entonces? ¿No eran celos acaso de que no tenía miedo de mostrarse como realmente era, mientras que él siempre tuvo que vivir entre mentiras y farsas de su dolor oculto?

Se convirtió en actor infantil, y ahora podía trabajar como actor de telenovela sin problema ni necesidad de hacer un casting. ¿Pero eso realmente era lo que quería? Por supuesto que no. Había llenado el vacío del abandono de su padre y la soledad que le hacía sentir su papá con aplausos y elogios de miles de desconocidos, reemplazó el cariño de ellos por la admiración de miles de chicas y la envidia de miles de chicos.

Y lo había conseguido. Pero no satisfacían su vacío emocional, estaba completamente solo. ¿Cuántos de sus amigos eran verdaderos? Ninguno, si lo pensaba bien. ¿Y cuántas chicas se habían enamorado de él, Barry Kahn, y no del Barry actor, el Barry famoso? Le quemaba la garganta pensar en eso. Había intentado ahuyentar la soledad, pero sólo la había garantizado.

Y el colmo, ver en su propia escuela a Goku. ¿Con qué descaro ese chico se mostraba? Un… un chico que sí se había animado a decir lo que pensaba. ¡Debía pagarlo! Pero, ¿pagar qué? ¿Qué con sus propias inseguridades prefería condenar a otra persona para no sentirse tan mal consigo mismo?

—Lo siento…—susurró, con el alma destrozada. ¿Alguna vez alguien se había acercado a preguntarle si estaba bien?

¡Claro que no! Todo era “Barry, ¿piensas filmar una película”, “Barry, ¿modelarás para tal marca la próxima temporada?”, “Barry, ¿irías a tal fiesta para dar un poco de popularidad?”. Nunca hubo un “Barry, ¿estás bien?, ¿necesitas descanso?”, “Barry, ¿quieres hablar con alguien de cómo te sientes?”. Lo tenía todo, menos cariño de verdad.

—Está bien—el Son mostró una sonrisa pequeña, una ligera curvatura de labios.

—Pero…

—Entiendo. No era un buen momento para ti. Sólo… fuiste impulsivo…

—Tú…—no resistió y se abrazó al pelinegro, llorando en su hombro.

¿Dónde quedó aquel coraje que le tenía al Son? Nunca había existido, era ira que le tenía a su familiar pero que canalizó en contra de Goku de forma desesperada por aliviar un poco la sed de su alma. Y ahora se arrepentía.

—Tranquilo, Barry—con timidez colocó sus manos en la espalda del rubio.

—Es difícil…

—Lo sé—al menor se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

Comprendía a Barry, él también había actuado como una basura contra su propia madre a causa de su frustración y enojo. ¿Y qué hizo? Se metió en el vicio del alcohol y del cigarro para poder aminorar esa furia contenida. Entendía que el rubio tenía esas mismas emociones y que no encontraba todavía la forma de liberarlas.

—Deberías ser un asco conmigo por cómo te traté…

—No, no tendría por qué—el cuerpo del rubio se estremeció un poco. ¿Qué tan afectado estaba ese chico?

Aquella seguridad y confianza en sí mismo eran sólo una faceta, una actuación. El Barry real estaba sufriendo demasiada soledad, se sentía tan inseguro en sí mismo pese a los logros obtenidos y lo que la gente se esmeraba en hacerle creer. Había sido abandonado por su propio padre, había sido despojado de su infancia al comenzar con carrera artística a tan corta edad, y sus amistades eran falsas.

—Yo, _sniff,_ ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?—preguntó separándose, limpió con la manga del suéter sus lágrimas.

—¿Eh? No es necesario, puedo irme en bicicleta y…

—Está lloviznando y no es problema—quitó el seguro con el sensor de las llaves, Goku suspiro.

—Está bien.

—Bien… Podemos atar la bicicleta en la parte trasera.

El rubio se encargó de lo dicho. Pareciera que lo único que quería era buscar otra cosa para distraerse, puesto que mientras se aseguraba de que quedara bien sujeta, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente y trataba de retenerlas.

—¿Exactamente dónde vives?—preguntó cuando ambos subieron a la camioneta negra. Encendió el motor y salió del estacionamiento del hospital, el cielo estaba nublado y más oscuro de lo normal, además de que el viento traía gotitas de agua que se pegaban en el cristal.

—Montaña Paoz…

—Sé dónde es—ajustó el espejo retrovisor—. Solía ir de excursión con mi abuelo cuando era niño… Goku, ponte el cinturón de seguridad, por favor.

—¿Ah? Sí—se lo acomodó—. Barry, ¿por qué tienes tantas bolsas en la parte de atrás?

—Cuando volvió, mi padre quiso que volviera a mi vida. ¿Sabes? Mi padre se casó otra vez con una mujer, odio a esa zorra mantenida. Y ahora pretende que aparente como si nada, que me dejó de prestar atención, y aparte acepte a quien me abandonó—rio sin gracia—. Igual tarde o temprano me iba a independizar.

—Te entiendo… Es difícil, pero… Bueno, no en tu caso.

—Adelante, dime lo que ibas a decir.

—Es sólo que… cuando pasó lo de la foto mi papá me abandonó. Mamá me apoyó y por eso somos sólo ella y yo. No es tan similar mi situación a la tuya porque yo sí tuve a alguien que me dedicaba tiempo.

—Goku, tus brazos…

—Ah, eso…—bajó las mangas de su suéter para ocultar las múltiples cicatrices—. Medidas desesperadas, supongo.

—Lamento todo. Yo…

—¿Te parece si sólo lo olvidamos, Barry? No me gusta hablar de este tipo de temas. Yo te disculpo por todo.

—¿Eso significa que podemos ser amigos?—el Son sonrió al oír aquella palabra. Goten, Zeshin, Lapis, Shapner, Vegeta, la señora Saiyan, Tarble, Tomma, ¿y ahora Barry?

—Claro.

—Excelente…—el rubio también se permitió sonreír un poco.

—Barry, a veces te veo solo en la escuela…

—He tenido muchas amistades interesadas. Me pagan la próxima semana, así que ya te imaginarás qué día tendré conmigo a todos ellos—soltó un profundo suspiro—. ¿Tienes hambre? Podemos pasar a comprar pizza.

—Pero…—el estómago rugiendo del rubio resonó dentro del auto, sacándole una risita al Son—. Está bien.

Pasó al autoservicio antes de continuar su camino hacia la Montaña Paoz. Conducía despacio por el pavimento mojado, así como también para comer mientras manejaba, teniendo el doble de precaución.

—¿Falta todavía?—preguntó, hace rato que habían terminado de comer y ahora se encontraba en esa calle única que cada vez se veía más sola.

—Sí, un poco—miró por la ventana cuando pasaron frente a la casa de los Saiyan.

Vio encendida la luz de la habitación de Vegeta, a través de las sombras que se apreciaban por la cortina pudo deducir que el mayor perseguía a Tarble con un bate de bésibol antes de recibir en la cara un pelotazo. Soltó una risita al ver la clase de relación que tenía ese par. Una muy similar a la que tenía él con Raditz.

—Es aquí—comentó cuando llegaron. El rubio se veía un poco asombrado por la casa, y por el bello paisaje que la rodeaba.

—Es lindo este lugar—susurró.

—Barry, si no tienes a dónde ir puedes quedarte esta noche. Puedes dejar la camioneta aparcada aquí—señaló la cochera abierta—, tengo una habitación extra.

—Buscaré un lugar dónde quedarme—se apoyó contra el volante. El Son suspiró y bajó de la camioneta.

Bajó su bicicleta y la colocó bajo el techo. Se acercó a la camioneta para decir—: Muchas gracias por traerme, Barry. Nos vemos luego, que descanses.

No recibió respuesta, por lo que se metió a su casa. Barry se quedó ahí en la camioneta, sintiendo nuevamente cómo la garganta le quemaba y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Se sentía tan solo, y tan miserable, se sentía una basura. Y claro que era una basura, había dañado a un inocente; pero también había sido dañado.

No obstante, ahí estaba la pureza de aquella alma, que le extendía su mano para ayudarlo cuando él no merecía eso. ¿Acaso así se sentía Goku? No, seguramente el Son la pasaba peor que él en ese momento, y aun así estaba dispuesto a mostrar su bondad al mundo.

¡Al diablo todo! Estacionó la camioneta donde el pelinegro le había dicho y fue a tocar desesperadamente la puerta. Ésta fue abierta luego de unos segundos, mostrando al Son sorprendido. No resistió y lo abrazó, ocultándose en su hombro. Goku cerró como pudo la puerta de nuevo y correspondió ese abrazo.

Tal vez así era como la vida estaba pidiendo cuota por lo que Vegeta hacía por él, quizá ahora le toca hacer lo que el Saiyan y consolar a ese chico—. Ven—lo guio a su habitación y ahí hizo que se recostara en su cama.

Se sintió ligeramente mal al hacer las mismas atenciones que Vegeta había hecho con él, tenía una sensación de que no era apropiado, como si fueran acciones exclusivas de su amistad. Pero en esos momentos le dolía la imagen de aquel rubio dolido.

—Me siento demasiado presionado…—comenzó a desahogarse el rubio—. Como si no fuera suficiente para nada ni nadie. Como si todo fuera mejor si yo no existiera, me siento… solo…

—…—palmeó su espalda un poco—. Pero puedes hacer muchas cosas…

—Aun así estoy harto, de verdad quiero mandar al diablo todo.

—Barry, estarás bien—sonrió—. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

El rubio siguió desahogándose. En algún momento de la noche el Son también rompió en llanto. Al exponer sus penas el mayor también consiguió comprender mejor al menor. Ahora el arrepentimiento lo llenaba, pero también la gratitud de aquella alma buena que trataba de perdonar a todo el mundo cuando el mundo todavía no lo perdonaba.

—Goku, una vez más te pido disculpas…—susurró—. ¿Goku?—se incorporó y notó el cuerpo del menor dormido en la orilla de la cama recargándose contra la pared.

Soltó aire y acomodó al menor para que se recostara en la cama. Lo arropó y, con un nudo en la garganta, se acomodó a su lado. Ambos ya estaban más tranquilos, quitaron un peso de sus almas y pudieron eliminar sus diferencias, dándose cuenta de que, en realidad, eran más similares de lo que imaginaron.

***

—¿Mgh?—se removió un poco y abrió los ojos, topándose con el cuerpo del rubio sin camisa—. ¡Ahhhh!—se hizo hacia atrás.

Estuvo a punto de caer, de no ser por el brazo del de ojos azules que lo sostuvo—. ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí—sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

—Creo que un susto a primera hora del día no es lo más recomendable—sonrió, luego se mostró un poco apenado—. Goku, sobre lo de anoche…

—No le contaré a nadie, no te preocupes.

—Gracias—sonrió.

—Barry, en la habitación de enfrente hay un baño. Puedes ducharte si necesitas, yo me alistaré para ir a la escuela.

—Ah, gracias.

El Son entró al baño con un juego de ropa y comenzó a ducharse. Una ligera incomodidad lo invadió ante el hecho de que el rubio se durmiera con él. Cuando Lapis pasó la noche con él, había dormido entre sus brazos sin problema. Cuando Shapner y él entrenaban en la casa del rubio, solían quedarse dormidos a un lado del otro sobre las colchonetas. Y ahora Barry se dormía en su cama y a su lado.

¿Pero Vegeta? El día que le confesó su identidad el mayor le prestó su cama para que durmiera mientras él tomaba una siesta en el suelo. Y el día anterior que él se sentía mal, el Saiyan había preferido quedarse en el piso haciendo otra cosa. Vegeta había dicho que no le incomodaba que fuera homosexual, ¿pero y si en realidad sí le causaba un poco de molestia y por eso tomaba distancia?

—Kjj—el agua sobre su cuerpo era insuficiente para poder aliviar esas inseguridades que una vez más lo invadían.

— _Goku, ¿para ti está bien desayunar cereal?_ —la voz al otro lado de la puerta consiguió que dejara de arañarse el brazo y saliera de su ensoñación.

—Sí, gracias.

Soltó aire y se terminó de duchar rápidamente. Salió ya vestido. Se colocó unos tenis y bajó a la cocina, el rubio entraba a la casa con una caja amarilla en manos.

Quiero que pruebes este cereal, es americano—Goku sacó dos tazones y el galón de leche. Ambos desayunaron en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la cuchara golpeando el fondo del tazón.

—Barry, ¿buscarás un departamento?

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Quieres pasar unos días aquí?—el rubio se veía dudoso—. Bueno, si no quieres no.

—¿Crees que tu mamá acepte? Puedo pagar la renta y todo eso, pero, bueno, considerando que fui un idiota contigo…

—Ella no lo sabe. No te preocupes por eso—le sonrió—. Sólo en lo que encuentras un lugar para quedarte.

—Gracias, Goku—se levantó y tomó su tazón y el del Son para lavarlos—. Supongo que es buena idea, nuestros horarios son similares.

—Sí…

El Son subió sólo a cepillar sus dientes. Estando en su habitación soltó aire viéndose al espejo. ¿Era correcto tenerlo ahí en su casa? Tal vez no, pero en esos momentos necesitaba de alguien que lo distrajera para que no hiciera otra tontería. Miró sus brazos rasguñados, era preciso que alguien lo interrumpiera si decidía volver a esas alternativas.

—¿Ya nos vamos?—el Son asintió subiendo a la camioneta.

El camino fue de lo más silencioso, las calles estaban un poco vacías. Antes de llegar a la escuela el Son volvió a hablar—. ¿Querrás que me baje antes para que no te vean conmigo?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!—lo reconsideró—. Un momento, ¿alguien te ha hecho eso?

—Pues…

—Hmph—pasó su mano por su cabello—. Goku, ya no seré un idiota contigo nunca más. Somos amigos.

—Gracias, Barry.

El mayor estacionó la camioneta en el aparcamiento de la preparatoria. Ambos bajaron y caminaron hacia el interior de la institución—. Goku, tengo clases en el edificio C. Nos vemos más tarde.

—S-sí.

El menor se dirigió a su aula, extrañándose de que el más bajo todavía no llegaba. Decidió restarle un poco de importancia, las calles seguían demasiado húmedas y con charcos y probablemente Vegeta tendría complicaciones para transportarse en la bicicleta. Además, no podía haberle hecho la propuesta a Barry de llevarlo a él también considerando que el Saiyan y el Kahn se llevaban demasiado mal. Tenía que preparar un buen discurso para explicarle al Saiyan lo que había pasado y que, a diferencia de lo que todos creían, el rubio no era tan mal sujeto.

Sin embargo, pasaron las horas y en ningún momento el Saiyan hizo acto de presencia. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo? ¿Y si en el camino había sufrido un accidente que pudo haber sido evitado de haberlo llevado con ellos? ¿Y si…?

—Goku, ¿te ocurre algo?

—Es sólo que Vegeta no llegó a ninguna clase, y él nunca falta—respondió en susurro. Su pie se movía insistentemente.

—Siempre hay una primera vez. Además, hubo varios choques en la madrugada y cerraron algunas calles.

—S-sí…

—Tranquilízate un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero…

—Te llevaré a la salida a su casa, ¿dónde vive?

—Es mi vecino.

—¿Eh?—tomó su rostro con frustración—. ¿Por qué no llegaste con él antes de que viniéramos?

—Porque te odia—soltó una risilla nerviosa.

—Supongo que me lo gané—escucharon el timbre—. Ve a tu clase, saliendo te llevo paraa que lo veas.

La última hora fue eterna para el Son. No podía dejar de pensar en el estado del pelinegro. Se había acostumbrado tanto a verlo como su compañero de aula que un día sin él era complicado de asimilar.

—Muy bien chicos, pueden retirarse…

Tan sólo el maestro pronunció aquellas palabras, el Son salió velozmente del aula. Llegó casi corriendo al estacionamiento, donde ya estaba el rubio. Subió a la camioneta, y el mayor sabiendo la preocupación del pelinegro encendió rápido y condujo lo más pronto posible a la casa de Vegeta. Notaba cómo el Son jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos en lo que llegaban.

—Es aquí—señaló la casa. Tan sólo detuvo el auto bajó rápido y fue directo a la puerta. Esperó unos minutos hasta que por fin abrieron.

—¿Goku?—preguntó la mujer abriendo la puerta.

—Buenas tardes. Disculpe la molestia, ¿está Vegeta?

—Sí. No fue hoy a la escuela porque está enfermo, un resfriado—se hizo a un lado para que pasara—. Anoche Tarble salió corriendo a la parte trasera con la lluvia y Vegeta lo persiguió. Ambos se enfermaron por eso.

—¿Cree que pueda ver a Vegeta?

—Bueno, puedes contagiarte. Si aun con ello quieres entrar, adelante.

—Gracias.

Subió hasta la habitación del Saiyan y lo vio acostado en su cama, con un paño sobre la frente. Al notar la presencia del más alto el mayor volteó.

—Hola, Vegeta. ¿Cómo estás?

—Excelente. ¿Entrenamos?—el Son soltó una risita baja, Vegeta estornudó y extendió su mano por un pañuelo.

—Me sorprendió no verte en la escuela.

—No me dejó ir—cerró sus ojos—. Aun así pensaba fugarme para ir a verte esta tarde.

—Entonces me alegra haber venido. Así puedes quedarte tranquilo, ya estoy mejor. Y tú eres el que debe reposar ahora.

—Está bien, Kakarotto. Te tomaré la palabra sólo esta vez.

—Bien—se acercó y retiró el paño de su frente, para cambiarlo por otro que estaba en un balde con agua—. ¿Ya tomaste tus medicinas?

—Ajá—volvió a estornudar.

—Vegeta, mejor duerme un poco. Yo regresaré a casa, por si mamá llama y ocupa algo.

—Kakarotto—hizo una larga pausa—. Gracias por haber venido, me siento mejor luego de verte.

—No es nada. Descansa.

Acarició su cabellera un largo rato hasta que por fin se quedó dormido. Miró con pena el exceso de medicamentos sobre la mesita de noche, el Saiyan estaba agotado por la enfermedad y por la medicina. Salió de la habitación y se lavó las manos por el gesto que le hizo la mujer.

—Cariño, no quisiera que tú también te enfermaras—el Son le sonrió, comprensivo—. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

—No, muchas gracias. Comeré en casa, tengo un invitado, además quiero dejar algo para cuando mamá llegue.

—Ay, qué lindo muchacho eres—tomó sus mejillas con sus manos, apretándolas un poco—. Ven si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí. Muchas gracias, señora Saiyan.

—Pero ten, llévate unos pastelillos antes de irte—destapó un domo que había sobre la mesa y le entregó tres panquecitos en una bolsa—. Ven si quieres más.

—Gracias—salieron ambos—. Nos vemos. Me dio gusto verla.

—Adiós, Goku.

— _Mamá…_ —la voz del pequeño Tarble se escuchaba desde la planta superior.

—Tengo que ir con él, gracias por visitarnos.

Goku, ya aliviado, fue a la camioneta y le extendió un panqué al rubio, quien lo aceptó.

—¿Está bien?

—Está resfriado y tiene fiebre.

—Bueno, tardará dos o tres días en mejorar completamente. El lunes lo podrás ver.

—Sí…—mordió el panecillo—. Barry, ¿quieres que te ayude a desempacar?

—Bueno, no es necesario. Pero me vendría bien un poco de compañía.

—Genial.

La instalación en la habitación libre fue sencilla, el rubio no poseía demasiadas cosas, o al menos no cargó con muchas. Pero lo que más sorprendió al menor fue el violín que el rubio tenía. Se le quedó viendo sentado en la orilla de la cama en lo que él terminaba de guardar su ropa.

—Goku, ten, te regalo mi sudadera—el Son alzó la vista—. Cuando yo entré a la preparatoria fue el último año que era obligatorio el uniforme. Pero siendo francos detesto el naranja.

—¿Esta chaqueta era del uniforme?

—Sí. Tiene el símbolo Kame.

—Gracias, Barry.

—De nada.

—¿Tocas el violín?

—¿Eh? Sí…—suspiró—. Mi abuela me enseñó, ella pertenecía a una orquesta—tomó el estuche y lo miró con nostalgia—. Tengo años sin tocar.

—¿Podrías…?

—Si no tienes miedo de que termine lastimando tus oídos, está bien—el menor le sonrió, así que sacó el instrumento—. Esta canción es la que me tocaba todas las noches.

El rubio comenzó la tonada. El Son mordió su labio inferior cuando un choque de emociones lo invadieron. Aquella canción era demasiado hermosa. Era suave, pausada, se sentía dulce, como si transmitiera amor. Sonrió al ver a Barry con sus ojos cerrados, moviendo sus manos hábilmente para poder producir tan perfecta melodía.

—Ahí termina—comentó bajando el violín de su hombro.

—Es increíble. Eres sorprendente—el rubio lucía avergonzado—. Barry, en serio eres demasiado talentoso.

—Quisiera dedicarme a la música clásica—soltó aire—. Pero por el contrato con la empresa de televisión no puedo.

—Quizá después. Nunca es tarde—se le quedó viendo al instrumento.

—Quieres tocar, ¿cierto?

—¿Eh?—sus mejillas se coloraron—. No sé hacerlo—rio nerviosamente.

—A ver—tomó el violín y se acercó a la cama. Se sentó detrás de él, pegándose un poco a su cuerpo.

—¿Q-qué haces?

—Mira, lo colocas en tu hombro así—tomó la mano del Son y la colocó donde estaba el diapasón—. Ahora tu otra mano es para el arco.

Tomó la mano libre y le colocó el arco. Empezó a guiar al menor en sus movimientos, tanto del arco como en la forma de presionar las cuerdas. La habitación se llenó de una melodía armónica, una muy simple pero que logró emocionar al Son.

—Barry, gracias…—susurró.

—No es nada—le sonrió, dejando a un lado el instrumento.

—¿Ya me puedo quitar?

—¿Eh? Claro—el rubio se sonrojó. Goku se levantó, guardando un poco de distancia entre ellos.

—Barry, ¿qué quieres comer?

—Lo que sea está bien. Muero de hambre.

***

El fin de semana había sido agradable para ambos. Goku iba a diario una hora a casa de Vegeta para ver su mejoría, y el resto del día lo pasaba con Barry. Para Gine había sido una sorpresa el hospedaje del rubio en su casa sin previa consulta, pero notaba la forma en que Goku reía con el de ojos azules, y cómo ellos formaban una amistad, por lo que accedió por la felicidad de su hijo.

Tan sólo el lunes llegó, Barry se encargó de llevar a Goku a la escuela. En la entrada se separaron y cada uno fue a su respectiva aula. Al llegar el Son a la suya sonrió con alegría al presenciar al de cabellera en forma de flama. Se acercó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Me da gusto verte de nuevo, Vegeta. Me sentía solo sin ti.

—No me enfermo seguido. Pero cuando lo hago, me debilito demasiado—miró a su alrededor—. ¿Por qué demonios todos están sacando un trabajo impreso?

—Era una tarea en pareja. Te anoté en el mío—le mostró su trabajo, donde la portada mostraba el nombre del Saiyan.

—Gracias, Kakarotto. Te debo una.

—Así como tú siempre me ayudas, hoy quise hacerlo por ti—mordió su labio inferior—. Vegeta, tengo que decirte algo…

—Muchachos, guarden todo lo que no sea de mi materia. Vamos a comenzar la clase—demandó el docente entrando.

—Te lo digo más adelante.

Las horas pasaban, y en ningún momento tenía libre para hablar con el mayor. Suspiró hondo cuando la hora que tenían libre llegó. Fueron a su lugar favorito bajo el árbol y se sentaron en el suelo. Vegeta sacó su almuerzo y por la mueca de asco que puso el Son adivinó que no le gustaría.

—¿Pasa algo, Vegeta?

—Estoy harto de los vegetales—comió con evidentes náuseas—. ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

—Verás…

—Hola, salí un poco tarde, disculpa—el rubio que iba llegando se sentó al lado del Son.

—Oye, tú, insecto. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Lárgate!

—Es lo que te quería decir, Vegeta—jugó con sus dedos, nervioso por la exaltación del Saiyan—. Barry y yo somos amigos ahora.

—¿A-amigos?—arqueó una ceja—. Tú, imbécil, ¿no piensas en lo que le has hecho?

—¿Qué quieres?, ¿Qué me ponga de rodillas? ¡Ya me disculpé con él!

—Hmph, idiota.

—Pff, enano.

—¿Qué dijiste?—se incorporó y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

—Vegeta, por favor. Sé que no te agrada, pero…

—Por ti, Kakarotto—soltó al rubio y volvió a sentarse para continuar comiendo.

—Barry, ¿cómo te fue con lo que me dijiste que comprarías?

—Bien. Conseguí el videojuego y la carta coleccionable—comentó mostrándosela.

—Un momento, esos artículos aún no llegan a Japón—intervino el Saiyan—. Debieron estafarte.

—No, mi proveedor es americano, él lo trajo de Estados Unidos.

—Es canadiense…

—Corrección, el desarrollador es canadiense. Pero firmó el contrato en Estados Unidos para la producción.

—Déjame ver eso—tomó la caja que contenía el videojuego y la tarjeta—. Es increíble, llegará en seis meses a este país y las tiendas seguramente se vaciarán por completo.

—Sí…—guardó en su mochila la compra—. No creí que fueras del tipo de videojuegos.

—No soy gamer, si a eso te refieres. Pero tengo todos los de ese desarrollador.

—Tal vez algún día juguemos juntos, si quieres.

—Já, ¿quieres que te patee el trasero en un videojuego?

—No sé, quizá yo te lo patee a ti.

—…—no dijo nada, sólo cerró los ojos y sonrió de medio lado—. Te juzgué mal, no eres tan desagradable como imaginé.

—Pienso igual—el Saiyan sólo negó con la cabeza antes de voltear a otro lado y soltar una risita baja.

— _¿Q-qué?_ —Goku borró lentamente su sonrisa al ver esas acciones del más bajo—. _Él… él nunca había hecho ese gesto._

Miró detenidamente al Saiyan, después volteó a ver al rubio, que miraba a Vegeta con una sonrisa. Goku tomó el pasto entre sus dedos, arrancando un poco mientras bajaba la mirada. ¿Por qué se sentía tan celoso? En esos momentos sentía un ligero arrepentimiento por haber aceptado a Barry. Sacudió su cabeza y decidió ignorarlo por esta vez, no podía dejar que sus inseguridades arruinaran su amistad con ellos dos.

El resto de la hora convivieron un rato. Después de unos minutos Goku había logrado tranquilizarse y olvidarse de lo pensado anteriormente. Al regresar a su última clase él ya estaba más animado, por poder tener a Vegeta con él y porque, además, tenía un amigo más con quien pasar el rato.

—Kakarotto, ¿vamos a mi casa a jugar videojuegos?—preguntó mientras salían.

—Vegeta, no te lo había dicho. Pero Barry se está quedando en mi casa, le rentamos una habitación.

—¿Primero amistad y luego viven juntos?—arqueó una ceja—. Bah, como sea. Puedo llevarme la consola y dejarla en tu casa si te da desconfianza que…

—No es eso, Vegeta—soltó aire—. No quiero dejarlo solo en mi casa o en algún otro lugar. Barry… él está pasando por un mal momento, y creo que lo mejor es darle compañía.

—Tsk, está bien.

—Chicos—el rubio iba llegando, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro—. ¿Nos vamos?

—¿A dónde?—el Saiyan arqueó una ceja.

—Llevaré a Goku a casa. Vamos por el mismo rumbo, puedes venir con nosotros.

—No creo—comenzó a caminar.

—Vegeta, vamos. No pasa nada. Es más, los invito a ambos a comer.

—Tsk, lo hago por la comida gratis—fue por su bicicleta y la llevaron al estacionamiento. La sujetaron a la camioneta y así el rubio pudo llevarlos a un restaurante cercano.

El recorrido fue completamente incómodo y silencioso, incluso tenso. Goku temía que cualquier comentario iniciara una pelea entre Vegeta y Barry, o que tuviera que con quién pasar el rato. Obviamente elegiría a Vegeta siempre, pero sabía que Barry también necesitaba apoyo.

—¿Ya había venido aquí?—preguntó cuando se acomodaron en una mesa.

—No…

—Yo ni siquiera vivía aquí—el Saiyan tomó el menú y lo abrió.

—Barry, ¿estás seguro de que quieres invitarnos? Digo…

—Sí, Goku—sonrió—. Es un placer para mí hacerlo.

—De acuerdo…

—Mesera, ¿podrías atendernos? Por favor—llamó a una chica.

—Un momento, por favor. Ahorita algún empleado los atiende—respondió antes de ir a una mesa a levantar los platos sucios.

—¿Qué va a llevar el chico más genial del mundo?—preguntó un mesero llegando y apoyándose en la mesa, mirando al Son. Captó la atención de todos por la extraña insinuación.

—¿Ze…Zeshin?—al menor se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Hola, Goku. ¿Cómo estás?—le sonrió.

El de cabellera alborotada no resistió y se levantó para abrazarlo. Su abrazo fue correspondido al instante, el mayor también estaba feliz de ver a su amigo, aquel chico que había sido confidente durante su estadía en aquel edificio de departamentos. Claro, antes de huir.

—Creí que nunca más te vería.

—Yo igual. Pero el destino quiso que nos volviéramos a ver—se separaron—. ¿Qué les sirvo, chicos?

—Ah, permíteme presentarte. Él es mi amigo Zeshin, lo conocí hace mucho tiempo. Zeshin, te presento a Barry y a Vegeta.

—Hola—sacó una libretita—. ¿Qué les traigo?

—A mí un filete de pescado y una guarnición de arroz blanco. Y para beber limonada—pidió el rubio.

—Una hamburguesa con papas fritas. Y una soda grande—dijo el Saiyan.

—¿Y tú, Goku?

—Ramen está bien. Y… soda.

—Excelente. En un momento lo traigo.

—Disculpa—llamó el rubio—. ¿Cuándo es tu hora de descanso?

—De hecho ustedes son la última mesa que atiendo. Tendré un receso de una hora.

—Por favor pide algo para ti también, y acompáñanos.

—¿Eh?—sonrió—. Claro. Muchas gracias.

A los minutos el pelinegro regresó con los platillos de cada quien. Y para él un poco de pasta y carne. Sirvió todo y devolvió la charola. Regresó a la mesa ya sin mandil. Se sentó al lado del pelinegro y la mesa rápidamente se llenó de risas y charlas entre los cuatro.

—Tienes algo en el hombro, Vegeta—comentó Barry sacudiendo la playera del Saiyan.

—Ah, gracias.

—De nada…

—Goku, ¿me estás escuchando?

—¿Qué?—miró a Zeshin, que lo veía confundido—. Claro, disculpa.

Cuando la hora del receso terminó el pelinegro de ojos verdes fue a retomar su puesto. Goku, por otro lado, se sentía ligeramente excluido de la conversación que el rubio y Vegeta habían formalizado cuando él se distrajo con Zeshin. No sabía cómo entrar, así que terminó de comer en silencio.

—En un momento vengo—se levantó y fue al baño. Estando allá lavó su cara y se quedó viendo en el reflejo, se sentía extrañamente reemplazado. De seguro Vegeta lo iba a cambiar por Barry; es más, quizá el mayor ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que…

—¿Qué pasa, Kakarotto?—se acercó por la espalda, asustándolo por su repentina aparición—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—No, sólo… sólo quería lavarme las manos.

—Kakarotto, dime la verdad—posó una mano en su espalda—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, estoy bien…

—No quise preguntar enfrente de Barry por educación, ¿pero él no te forzó a nada en esta situación?

—No, Vegeta—suspiró—. Barry es buena persona y por esa razón nos volvimos amigos. Lo que pasó la otra vez está en el pasado.

—Tsk. Está bien. Kakarotto. Pero sabes que puedes decirme lo que te pasa.

—No pasa nada, Vegeta.

—¿Son tus inseguridades de nuevo?—el menor no dijo nada—. ¿A quién golpeo?

—A nadie.

—Kakarotto, creo que…

—Vegeta, estoy bien. No te preocupes—sonrió y miró al más bajo—. Estaré bien si tú estás conmigo.

—Perfecto, porque no te voy a dejar nunca. Mira, lo mejor para ti es distraerte, regresemos a la mesa, quiero ver si puedo sacarle un postre a este idiota.

Volvieron a la mesa. Ahí estaba Zeshin recogiendo los trastes sucios mientras charlaba con Barry. Goku sonrió un poco, que Vegeta fuera a buscarlo era una forma de demostrarle que sí le importaba, demasiado, y que siempre estaría pendiente de él.

—¿Ya terminaron de besarse en el baño?

—¡¿Qué?!—el más alto se asustó ante la sugerencia de su amigo.

—Tranquilo, era broma—el de ojos verdes rio—. ¿Quieren otra cosa?

—Un pastel de fresa, con un cappuccino—pidió Vegeta tras aclarar su garganta, sus mejillas estaban completamente enrojecidas.

—¿Barry?

—Creo que una malteada será muy mala idea luego de comer pescado… Tráeme un café y roles de canela, por favor.

—¿Goku?

—Malteada de fresa y pastel de chocolate, por favor.

—Ahorita se los traigo.

—¿Entonces sí se estaban besando en el baño?—preguntó burlón Barry, luego de las expresiones de ambos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Envidia?—cuestionó el Saiyan con voz grave, el rubio se sonrojo.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Que bueno que no aspiras a imposibles.

—Hmph—giró su rostro al lado contrario luego de esa pequeña discusión.

Cuando los postres fueron servidos una vez más la mesa se llenó de risas y plática de los tres. Al final Goku se despidió de Zeshin, aclarándole su nueva residencia para que lo fuera a visitar, y se retiraron. Barry dejó a Vegeta en su casa y después llegaron a la residencia Son.

—Fue un buen día—comentó el rubio cuando subían las escaleras.

—Sí, gracias por todo, Barry.

—¿Sabes? Vegeta es un chico muy divertido. Me agrada demasiado.

—¿Ve-Vegeta?

—Sí. También Zeshin, él es demasiado agradable. Bueno, tengo que hacer una tarea, Goku, Te veo en la cena.

Barry se encerró en la habitación, mientras que Goku se quedó viendo hacia la puerta con una pequeña espinita en el corazón. Empuñó sus manos, su corazón latía desesperadamente con un poco de miedo y nervios.

— _Le agrada demasiado Vegeta…_

***

El resto de la semana transcurrió de manera similar. Barry se había comprometido en llevarlo a él, y de paso también a Vegeta, a la escuela. Así a la hora de salida iban los tres al restaurante donde trabajaba Zeshin. Aprovechaban la hora de descanso que tenía para que se sentara a convivir con ellos.

Sin embargo, Goku no podía dejar de sentirse mal cuando el pelinegro abandonaba la mesa. Porque sólo en ese momento se daba cuenta de la forma tan amena de conversar que iniciaban Vegeta y Barry. Se sentía reemplazado cuando Vegeta reía, cuando el Saiyan sonreía viendo al rubio.

Y no sólo eso, temía sobre a dónde paraban esas atenciones de Barry. Aquella amistad, así como la que había tenido con él, había avanzado demasiado rápido. Y eso, sin saber por qué, lo asustaba. Tenía miedo por la forma en que Barry se había ganado la confianza de Vegeta, y por la forma en que se veían… Quizá sí soñaba demasiado cuando se enamoró de Vegeta.

¡Por supuesto! Sólo ver cómo hablaba ese par se daba cuenta de que, en realidad, era un cualquiera, y que en el mundo existía gente mejor que él que podrían sustituirlo fácilmente e, incluso, ganarse el corazón del Saiyan. Estaba celoso, pero al mismo tiempo lo deprimía demasiado.

—Adiós, Vegeta—sonrió.

—Kakarotto, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sólo un poco cansado—el más bajo asintió.

—Barry, mañana jugamos una partida online, que no se te olvide.

—Sí, adiós, Vegeta.

Barry siguió conduciendo, sin embargo aquella sonrisa que conservaba no pasó desapercibida por el menor. El rubio no solía expresarse así, ni cuando aparecían sus fans. Esta sonrisa era más genuina, ligeramente juguetona. Mordió su labio inferior y bajó la mirada. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Días atrás fue cuando el de ojos azules comenzó con esos gestos.

—Goku, ¿estás bien?—preguntó cuando estacionó la camioneta.

—Sí, claro—sonrió y bajó rápido.

El rubio lo siguió hasta su habitación, antes de que se encerrara—. ¿Qué pasa?—le preguntó.

—Sólo… una recaída…

—Entiendo…—se adentró y cerró la puerta—. ¿Sabes? Cuando yo era niño mi abuela solía hacer esto para que me sintiera mejor.

Hizo que el menor se sentara en la cama y se sentó detrás de él, abrazándolo desde la espalda pero colocando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Era como un abrazo de oso que lograba hacer sentir protegido a cualquiera que lo recibiera. Goku sollozó entre esos brazos. Quería convencerse de que todo era un producto de su mente, pero sus miedos y rechazo propio le hacían creer que no era así, que había tardado tanto y que era insuficiente para estar con el Saiyan.

—Barry—tenía que sacarse aquella duda de la mente—. Últimamente te veo demasiado feliz, ¿pasó algo bueno?

—Te confieso que sí—podía suponer que, aunque no lo viera, él sonreía—. Han pasado sólo unos días y estoy seguro de que ahora soy feliz.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué?

—Goku, estoy enamorado…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (18/03/2020) By Near


	15. Reemplazo

Las palabras del rubio habían sonado tiernas, ilusionadas, un poco soñadoras. Goku calló los sonidos que intentaban salir de su garganta, pero las lágrimas no pudo contenerlas. Sus mejillas se habían humedecido completamente, y el dolor en su pecho se había vuelto más grande. Mordió su lengua incluso para no hacer ruido y delatar lo mucho que le dolía aquella situación.

—¿Sabes? Sólo han sido unos días y sé que apenas empecé a sentirme así. Pero, bueno, supongo que para estas cosas no hay tiempo—apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del menor, Goku siguió sollozando lo más silencioso que podía—. Me siento mal también porque te juzgué tantas veces y ahora yo…—rio avergonzado—. Perdón, aún no puedo creer que me enamoré de un chico.

Aquellas esperanzas pequeñas de que él dijera que se había interesado en una chica, de su clase o de su trabajo, se esfumaron. Eso significaba que aquella sonrisa que le dirigía al Saiyan… Ambos tenían demasiadas cosas en común, por eso hablaban con tanta confianza pese a los incidentes del pasado. Vegeta reía y hacía gestos que nunca antes había visto en él.

—Goku, no sé si te incomode, pero pasaré la noche contigo—soltó un suspiro—. Sé lo que se siente ir a la cama con un dolor profundo y llorando, sin nadie que te escuche o te consuele. No quiero que pases por eso, no otra vez.

Esa noche Goku durmió entre los brazos de Barry, el chico que hace unos meses lo trataba mal, lo hacía sentir como basura, e incluso lo había presionado bajo amenazas para que revelara su identidad a Vegeta. Pero ahora ese chico que le brindaba su compañía había cambiado, dejó atrás la coraza de miedo y resentimiento para mostrar la bondadosa alma que se ocultaba ahí.

La bondad del rubio era genuina, sólo había estado disfrazada por sus propios temores. Aunque, ahora, lo que verdaderamente sentía era dolor. Le dolía el sólo imaginar que su amigo saldría con el chico que le gustaba, del que se había enamorado profundamente. Le quemaba la garganta el sólo suponer que tenía la posibilidad de ganarse el cariño del más bajo.

La realidad se oponía diciendo mil y un veces que Vegeta era heterosexual, que sólo aspiraba a estar con una mujer. Sin embargo, Barry era un chico maravilloso, de buen corazón y muy apuesto, ¿quién no se enamoraría de alguien así? Él no era nadie a comparación del Kahn.

Tragó saliva y decidió aceptar su destino. Había perdido toda posibilidad de estar con Vegeta.

***

—Kakarotto, ¿qué ocurre?—preguntó acariciando su cabellera, aprovechando que su clase había terminado.

—Estuviste jugando videojuegos todo el fin de semana con Barry, ¿verdad?—giró su rostro que todavía estaba apoyado sobre la mesa donde estudiaban. Sus compañeros se iban retirando en lo que ellos hablaban.

—Perdona que no fuera a entrenar contigo. Pero nos inscribimos a una competencia por parejas, será previa al estreno del videojuego. Es genial, tenemos que practicar, habrá eliminatorias cada semana—el Son volvió a ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos cruzados—. Te lo voy a compensar.

—No es eso…

—Aun así lo haré—buscó su mirada—. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta entonces, Kakarotto?

—Nada.

—¿Sabes? Cuando tú dices que nada pasa, sé que estás en una lucha complicada—lo abrazó como pudo—. Prometí apoyarte más y rompí mi promesa.

—Tú no…

—Pero ahora mismo quiero enmendar esa ligera falla que tuve. Kakarotto, iré a tu casa y pasaré la tarde contigo. No sólo hoy, todos los días. ¿Está bien?—el menor no respondió—. Quiero ganar esa competencia porque nos darán un bono monetario, ¿y sabes por qué más quiero ganar?

—¿Por qué? —susurró.

—Porque nos darán pases dobles para el torneo de artes marciales—el menor levantó la mirada sorprendido—. Y obvio quiero llevarte conmigo, sé que te gustan mucho.

—¿Pero…?

—Ya lo hablamos, Kakarotto. Siempre haré cualquier cosa por ti—le sonrió, Goku se sonrojó ante esa tierna mirada que el mayor le dirigía.

—Gracias, Vegeta.

—Por nada—soltó su cabello y se colocó su mochila—. ¿Vamos?

—Sí—un poco más animado se levantó y acompañó al mayor.

Llegaron a su lugar favorito y tomaron asiento. Ahí ya estaba Barry, que esperaba con una sonrisa. Goku tuvo una pequeña pizca de inseguridad al tenerlo ahí, suprimió ese miedo y se sentó. Vegeta se sentó al lado del rubio, reavivando su inseguridad.

—¿Son pockys?—preguntó el Saiyan al ver el empaque que tenía el rubio en manos.

—Sí, un chico estaba vendiendo. ¿Quieres?—sacó uno y se lo colocó entre los dientes. Se inclinó al más bajo y sonrió.

—Sí, ¿por qué no?—pero en lugar de tomar el otro extremo con sus dientes como la sugerencia incitaba, lo tomó con sus dedos y lo trozó, para llevárselo a la boca.

Mientras ese par reía de eso, Goku sólo bajaba la mirada. ¿Todavía dudaba que el rubio se había enamorado del Saiyan? Ese tipo de acciones sólo reafirmaban sus sospechas. Además, noches atrás Barry le confesó que estaba enamorado. ¿Qué otra cosa necesitaba para confirmar que, así como él, el de ojos azules terminó enamorándose de Vegeta?

—¿Hoy iremos de nuevo al restaurante?—preguntó de repente el mayor de los tres, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Zeshin tiene descanso hoy—respondió en un susurro.

—Goku, ¿estás bien? Te noto distraído.

—Estoy bien—forzó una sonrisa y miró al par. Si lo pensaba bien, ellos dos formarían una linda pareja—. Sólo es cansancio.

—Kakarotto—el Saiyan y él compartieron una larga mirada, en completo silencio.

Los ojos de Goku se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿cómo soportaría que ellos dos estén juntos? No podía tampoco reclamarle nada al rubio, ese chico ya le había hecho mucho daño en el pasado pero se había arrepentido sinceramente. Y sabía que le haría falta también Barry en su vida, no quería dejar a ese chico, era su amigo y le tomó aprecio en esos días.

Y ni hablar de Vegeta. Esos meses juntos fueron suficientes para que quedara enamorado de él. Era su mejor amigo, su protector, su amor. ¿Y ahora? Se sentía reemplazado. Se culpaba de haber tardado tanto, de no haberle dicho con anterioridad que estaba enamorado de él y pedirle que le diera una oportunidad para ser felices juntos como pareja.

Pero, viendo a Barry, se sentía inferior. Sentía como si él no fuera suficiente, se sentía un chico demasiado común. El Kahn, con su cabellera dorada y sus ojos azules como el cielo, era un espécimen completamente atractivo y único. ¿Y él? Cabellera oscura, común; ojos negros, comunes; ojeras, brazos destrozados por cicatrices, un asqueroso fumador… 

—No tengo nada, en serio—sus labios mostraban una sonrisa, ¿pero su interior? Su corazón estaba oprimido y sabía que tarde o temprano no resistiría y soltaría en llanto—. Mamá hará una cena por mi cumpleaños este fin de semana. Vegeta, me gustaría que vinieras con tu familia.

—Claro, Kakarotto—le mostró una sonrisa—. Estaremos ahí.

—Gracias—se levantó luego de un pesado suspiro—Iré a la biblioteca a pedir un libro, te veo en clase.

—Te acompaño y…

—Iré solo, Vegeta. Nos vemos en el salón.

No esperó una objeción por parte del más bajo, sólo se retiró rápido. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero a esas alturas lo mejor era aceptar la realidad y darles espacio a ambos, sin estorbarles. Sonrió sin gracia, si él hubiera confesado antes sus sentimientos hacia Vegeta, ¿la historia sería diferente? Probablemente. Él habría tenido una oportunidad.

— _Quizá si lucho por él… No, ¿a quién engaño? Nadie querría a una basura como yo…_

***

—Kakarotto…—llamó con voz ligeramente molesta, el Son volteó a verlo en silencio—. ¿Ya me dirás qué ocurre?

—Sólo una recaída—intentó justificar, no podía decirle abiertamente que era a causa de él.

—Kakarotto, ¿necesitas algo para sentirte mejor?

—No, Vegeta—soltó aire—. ¿Podemos ir afuera?

—Kakarotto, un día de estos vayamos a la sala de música, ¿sí?

—¿Para qué, Vegeta?

—Sólo quiero mostrarte una cosa—salieron a la calle, ahí estaba el rubio hablando animadamente con un pelinegro.

—¿Zeshin?—preguntó el Son, el mayor le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Vine porque quiero llevarte al cine—golpeó su hombro con su puño.

—¿Al cine?—repitió.

—Conseguí dos entradas para la función en 3D de la película que dijiste que querías ver. Tómalo como un regalo adelantado por tu cumpleaños.

—¿P-pero no estaban agotadas?

—Me costó un poco, pero lo hice por ti—le dedicó una sonrisa—. ¿Nos vamos ya?

—Pero…—se giró a ver a Vegeta, el Saiyan nunca hacía algo sin él, cualquier invitación lo tomaba en cuenta para que lo acompañara.

—No te preocupes por nosotros, Kakarotto. Disfruten la función.

—De acuerdo—miró a su amigo—. Vamos, Zeshin.

—Sí. Adiós, chicos.

Para el Son fue un gran alivio esa visita. Fueron al cine, pidieron varios combos con palomitas y nachos, algunos dulces, y disfrutaron la película que superó incluso las expectativas del menor, quien no podía estar más feliz de haber pasado aquel día con su amigo. Saliendo de la sala el mayor lo llevó a comer en una pizzería cercana.

—Goku, no puedo creer que hayas intentado…—calló, sin poder seguir hablando—. ¿Sabes? Desde que nos reencontramos había tenido ganas de que conversáramos así, ya sabes, sólo tú y yo.

—Vegeta sabe eso, pero Barry no. No me gusta este tema—miró con una sonrisa al mayor—. Pero ahora todo está bien... Zeshin, ¿qué pasó contigo estos años?

—Hace seis meses volví a casa de mamá, quería saber si estaba bien—suspiró—. No quiso ni verme.

—Huiste cuando tenías 16, ¿acaso no le causó remordimiento que un niño estuviera a su suerte?

—Pff, ni siquiera me preguntó cómo me las arreglé—miró al techo—. Dormí bajo puentes, me intentaron golpear en callejones dos veces, pasaba días sin ducharme… Un desastre total.

—¿Cómo le hiciste?

—Me topé a mi exnovia—soltó una risilla—. Créeme que cualquier persona desea ver así a su ex. Sé que le causó satisfacción verme, pero tampoco fue tan mala para dejarme a mi suerte. Me dejó pasar en su casa unos días, y conseguí empleo en el restaurante. Ahorré un poco y conseguí un apartamento pequeño y barato.

—¿Volviste con ella?

—No, jamás. Kami me salve—el menor rio—. Me fue infiel, yo le fui infiel como venganza… Éramos un asco de relación.

—Me alegra que estés bien ahora. Pero, Zeshin, ¿no volverás a estudiar?

—No puedo, la paga muy apenas me sirve para subsistir.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo en mi casa y…

—Goku, estoy bien. Ya no soy un niño. Gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien así—sonrió—. Las cosas a su tiempo.

—Está bien…—sonrió también—. Zeshin, este sábado tendré una reunión en casa. Quiero que vayas conmigo.

—Claro que sí. Llegaré un poco tarde pero ahí estaré.

—Gracias—el mayor le revolvió la cabellera.

—Vamos afuera, por favor. Necesito un poco de aire—ambos se levantaron y salieron a la calle.

—Zeshin, ten—el mayor volteó y vio el objeto, esbozó una sonrisa—. Lo he guardado todo este tiempo.

—No puedo creer que todavía lo tengas—tomó la mano del Son y la envolvió entre las suyas—. Pero fue un regalo y quiero que todavía lo conserves.

—Está bien—sonrió. Viendo que la noche casi caía, pidieron un taxi y subieron.

—Goku, ¿sigues fumando?—volteó a verlo seriamente.

—A veces… ¿Y tú?

—Lo dejé desde que me escapé, ya no tenía para comprar. Perdí el gusto con el tiempo—el menor bajó la mirada—. Quiero que lo dejes, Goku.

—Tengo ya semanas sin probar. Y Vegeta me tiró la cajetilla y el whisky—el más alto sonrió y rio bajo.

—Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron hablando de otros temas. El mayor lo acompañó hasta su casa en la Montaña Paoz y, luego de despedirse del Son y del rubio que había salido a saludar, se retiró en el mismo taxi. Goku sonreía en dirección a donde se había ido su amigo, cuando lo perdió de vista se giró al rubio.

—¿Vendrá el sábado?—preguntó para iniciar una conversación en lo que iban adentro.

—Sí, llegará un poco tarde pero vendrá—sonrió—. ¿Qué hiciste en la tarde? Perdón por dejarlos así…

—¿Bromeas? Obvio nos alegraremos de que te diviertas—lo tomó del cuello y talló su cabellera con su puño—. No te sientas mal por eso, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

—Llevé a Vegeta a comer y después fuimos a un arcade. De hecho llegamos hace media hora—el Son lo vio y sintió una vez más aquel temor interno.

—¿T-tuvieron una cita?

—¿Cita? No—soltó una risilla nerviosa—. No digas esas cosas, en serio no fue eso.

Pero la inquietud del mayor sólo lo hacía dudar. Era como… como si ocultara algo. Mordió su labio inferior y se dirigió a su habitación, desconcertando al rubio por su repentino cambio de actitud. Pero, a su vez, no sabía si era correcto seguir al de cabellera alborotada, considerando que el Son también se estaba colocando un poco distante en esos últimos días.

Pero por otro lado el Son estaba destrozado. Se había encerrado en su habitación a llorar amargamente, maldiciendo sus defectos y haciendo que su baja autoestima se apodere de él. Si Barry estaba enamorado de Vegeta y comenzaba a cortejarlo, ¿quién era él para interferir? ¡Nadie! Y no podía quejarse, después de todo él también tenía la culpa: tardó demasiado en actuar.

Rio sin gracia. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, así que sólo se tiró en la cama viendo al techo. Sentía la ausencia del Saiyan, incluso aunque sólo habían pasado unas horas; pero era inevitable ese vacío y soledad al saber que tarde o temprano lo perdería definitivamente. Porque una relación era de dos, y él terminaría sobrando en la vida de aquel par.

Su mirada triste se dirigió a la ventana, comenzaba a llover en esa noche. Veía la lluvia caer y podría jurar que había visto la imagen del Saiyan producto de su imaginación. Se le fue el aliento cuando comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Moría por suplicarle a Vegeta que no se fuera de su vida, y poder decirle todos aquellos sentimientos que se había callado por ya un largo tiempo.

Sí, un largo tiempo. Porque su cuerpo había gritado, pero su mente había tardado en reaccionar y saber qué era lo que sentía por el más bajo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvo enamorado del mayor antes de notarlo. Quería decirle de frente aquel secreto que sólo le causaban heridas internas porque lo iba queriendo cada día más.

Quería abrazar al más bajo, hacer lo que una pareja hacía. Poder dormir a su lado sin que el más bajo interpusiera distancia entre ambos. Cerró los ojos y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Pensó en aquellos labios cuando él había susurrado una canción, perdiéndose en ensoñación, antes de dirigirle una mirada tierna acompañada de un “yo también te quiero, Kakarotto”.

¿Pero por qué aquel “te quiero” no podía convertirse en “te amo”? La brecha que estaba entre ambos ahora era mayor, estaba perdiendo todo lo que antes estaba a su favor. Pero aquellas tormentas que lo abatían no podía enfrentarlas, estaba perdiendo una batalla que ni siquiera podría mantener por su miedo a sufrir.

Y en donde la Luna era testigo de su sufrimiento, y donde el silencio reinaba, decidió ceder una vez más su felicidad por la de alguien más: lo mejor era rendirse y permitir que Vegeta, su pequeño amor, fuera feliz con alguien que pudiera entregarle lo que él no podría.

***

Todo se acababa en algún punto, y si ahora acababa más rápido, ¿qué más daba? Quizá sí sería como Tomma le había dicho, y el amor de Vegeta no era para él. Dejó de ocultarse tras aquella pared y cumplió con lo que había comentado: fue a la biblioteca y dejó de espiar a aquel par. Necesitaba darles el espacio que necesitaban y así él poder acostumbrarse a la idea de perder un amigo y un amor.

Fue a la biblioteca a perderse un poco entre las páginas de un libro. O eso intentaba, en el fondo dolía demasiado. Pero bien se decía que _si amas algo déjalo ir_. Así que, ¿por qué no dejar ir al Saiyan para que fuera feliz con el Kahn? Sonrió tristemente, en el fondo quería ser egoísta y anteponerse diciendo que “él lo vio primero”.

Mas no podía serlo, sabía perfectamente que no podría ganar aquella lucha. ¡Sólo era cuestión de mirarlo! Era un asco de chico, su cuerpo estaba desgarrado en secciones por su estupidez anterior; su maldita inseguridad 24/7 era también injusta para Vegeta, quien no merecía lidiar con alguien así por tener sus propios problemas.

Era inevitable no pensarlo de esta manera, pero Barry siempre parecía un príncipe por su apostura. Y sí, el rubio era capaz de jugársela por el Saiyan, ya que éste decía las cosas sinceras y era buen amigo, dos cosas que Barry por tanto había deseado. Además, era muy probable que el de ojos azules haya reavivado sensaciones en Vegeta que hace mucho no tenía, exactamente desde que había terminado con su novia.

Tal vez su tiempo al lado de Vegeta era un capítulo que debía concluir ya y que debía tomar la distancia necesaria entre ambos. Tal vez era un final feliz para ese par, donde su única intervención era para que ambos tomaran ese paso importante y, después de eso, dejar que vivan su romance en paz.

Soltó un pesado suspiro cuando oyó el timbre, debía volver a su última clase. Pero ni siquiera cuando llegó al aula fue capaz de concentrarse, veía a Vegeta de reojo mensajeando oculto de la mirada del maestro. Apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados y decidió fingir que dormía, sabiendo perfectamente que el maestro no le diría nada al “chico con depresión que envió su fotografía desnudo”.

Sintió una mano en su cabellera, acariciándola con cuidado—. _No me lo hagas más difícil_ —pensó ante aquel tierno tacto. Simplemente no podía concebir la idea de perder aquella ternura y afecto.

Jamás imaginó que lo mejor era terminar todo para dejar de sufrir. ¡Debió habérselo imaginado! ¡Vegeta era demasiado bueno para él! ¿En qué diablos pensaba al siquiera pasársele por la mente? Pero aún estaba a tiempo para no dañarse más, si se alejaba podía recuperar fuerzas y no sentirse tan mal. Tal vez irse antes evitaría que se le rompiera el corazón.

¡Ja! ¿Y en serio lo haría? Había prometido lo mismo cuando quiso ocultarle su identidad y fue incapaz, ¡y eso que tenían menos tiempo de conocerse! Y ahora que estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia todos los días le costaría mucho más.

—Kakarotto, ¿nos vamos a casa?—llamó, la clase había terminado y el Son seguía apoyado en el escritorio.

—Sí—suspiró hondo y se levantó. El más bajo tenía una expresión seria—. No pasa nada—se apresuró a decir, sabiendo qué preguntaría—, sólo estoy agotado—agregó.

—Kakarotto, ven conmigo—pidió y salió del salón. Con resignación lo siguió y se percató de que se asomaba al salón de música—. Demonios, están en clase.

—Vegeta, quiero ir a casa—el más bajo volteó a verlo—. Quiero dormir un poco.

—Tsk—giró su rostro a otro lado—. Está bien.

—Gracias—susurró y siguió caminando, para reunirse con el rubio en el estacionamiento.

—Kakarotto—tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos. Goku volteó a verlo con sorpresa y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas—, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Yo siempre te apoyaré.

—¿Eh?—miró su mano tomada por el más bajo—. _Vegeta, no me lo hagas más difícil_ —despacio fue soltándolo, y una vez su palma dejó de estar presa se apresuró a llegar al estacionamiento.

El camino a casa fue en silencio. Era incómodo para los tres, pero ninguno fue capaz de llenarlo. Goku agradecía eso internamente, sólo se dedicó a ver por la ventana durante todo el trayecto, ni siquiera se despidió del más bajo cuando lo dejaron en su casa, e ignoró casi por completo al pequeño Tarble que lo saludaba desde adentro de la vivienda.

Sin nada más que tratar, llegando a su vivienda fue a su habitación y se ocultó bajo las cobijas. Estuvo un largo tiempo pensando en muchas cosas, entre ellas estaba incluido Barry. Pese a los pocos días que habían estado juntos le tomó un aprecio importante, así que se sentía incapaz de perder su amistad. En todo caso, aunque le hiciera tanto daño verlos juntos, no quería perder a dos buenos amigos. Ya había perdido tanta gente querida en esos años.

Por culpa propia, pero… No era justo. Quería quedarse con alguien, no quería caer en la soledad una vez más. Temía dejarse llevar por la locura del abandono total. Que, por si fuera poco, no sólo lo dañaba a él, sino que afectaba de una u otra manera a su madre.

Lo que lo reconfortaba era que en esos meses ella había tenido una mejoría. Aquella mujer se veía más radiante que nunca, mostraba a diario una sonrisa preciosa y lucía más apasionada por su trabajo que otras ocasiones. Y era gracias al nuevo ambiente en el que estaban y por la mejora que él había tenido en esos meses.

Escuchó la perilla de la puerta moverse. Fijó sus ojos hacia la ventana, notando que se había perdido en sus pensamientos tanto tiempo que ya hasta había anochecido. Escuchó que la persona que había entrado colocó algo sobre su mesita de noche y volvía a salir. Se asomó un poco pero no alcanzó a distinguir nada por la oscuridad de su habitación.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, y claro que reconocía aquella figura masculina. A los pocos segundos la habitación se llenó de una melodía que reconoció al instante. Sonrió al escuchar la canción de feliz cumpleaños interpretada por Barry con su violín. Se acomodó mejor para apreciarlo, incluso encendió la lamparita de noche, manchándose la mano de algo. Al estar prendida la luz tenue vio que había un pastel y que se había llenado de betún al pasar su mano por ahí.

Lamió el glaseado de su mano y siguió viendo al rubio en su interpretación. Se sentía en paz al oír la música llegando a sus oídos, además de que le parecía tierna la forma en que cerraba sus ojos y jugaba con sus dedos en combinaciones que él no entendía pero que producían una melodía armónica. Cuando terminó la canción bajó su violín al suelo y se sentó en la orilla del colchón, para abrazarlo.

—Feliz cumpleaños—susurró en su oído, envolviendo entre sus brazos al menor.

—Gracias, Barry—se acomodó y permaneció un largo rato contra su cuerpo.

—Anda, pide un deseo. Olvidé comprar la vela así que usaremos un cerillo—mencionó sacando la cajetilla de su bolsillo y encendiendo uno. Goku soltó una risita antes de cerrar los ojos y desear algo. Sopló y apagó aquella llama que amenazaba con quemar el dedo del rubio—. Una mordida.

El Son sonrió y mordió una esquina del pastel. El sabor era sencillamente delicioso, una excelente combinación de cocoa y vainilla. Se sintió extrañamente feliz, habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que había recibido una visita en su habitación de ese tipo ya que, como esa noche, su madre tenía que trabajar en el hospital.

—Goku, no quise comprar un regalo todavía porque no estaba seguro de qué querrías. Así que dime qué te gustaría que te dé.

—No es necesario que…

—Insisto. Por favor, dime qué te gustaría.

—Yo…—sus mejillas se ruborizaron—. ¿Podrías tocarme algo?

—¿Eh?—sonrió con ternura—. Por supuesto. Ven, acomódate conmigo.

Goku apoyó su cabeza en el regazo del de ojos azules y cerró sus ojos. Su cabellera fue acariciada unos segundos antes de que el rubio volviera a tomar el violín y tocara tantas canciones que se le ocurrieran. Esa noche Goku pudo aclarar su corazón y aceptar la derrota.

***

—Goku, ¿estás listo?—preguntó asomándose por la puerta. El Son estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama viendo al suelo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Eh? Nada, sólo pensaba—sonrió—. Bajo en un minuto.

—Goku, has estado raro estos días.

—Sólo he estado agotado, he tenido insomnio—explicó.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a elegir un atuendo?

—Mamá me compró una camisa en navidad, sé que ella quiere que la use.

—Bueno, esperaré en la cocina y ayudaré a tu mamá a poner la mesa.

El rubio salió de la alcoba y volvió a dejarlo solo. Goku sólo suspiró por enésima vez en esa hora y se vistió. Al bajar pudo ver a su madre usando un lindo conjunto de pantalón negro y blusa azul marino que la hacían ver hermosa. Y notó con mejor detalle que Barry optó sólo por una chaqueta de cuero negra y una playera blanca debajo, dándole un estilo de 1980.

Sonrió con gracia al pensar cuántas chicas deseaban tener a Barry Kahn—famoso estrella de cine y televisión, modelo internacional y que había conseguido una fortuna con su carrera artística— en su fiesta de cumpleaños y mostrándose tan galante como en esta ocasión. Claro, incluso sabía que el rubio era acosado constantemente por chicas que darían lo que fuera por siquiera hablar con él durante un par de días.

Y él, por azares del destino, se había vuelto amigo de ese chico tan apuesto. Quien, después de todo, no era alguien superficial; se trataba de un muchacho noble y agradable, un buen amigo y una persona con un corazón puro y honesto. Si bien en un inicio ambos no se habían entendido, ahora eran amigos del alma.

—Acaba de llegar Vegeta—avisó el de ojos azules luego de asomarse por la ventana. Abrió la puerta y esperó a que la familia llegara y pasara—. Buenas tardes. Pasen, por favor.

—¡Kokun!—el pequeño corrió hacia el Son y brincó a él, abrazándolo fuertemente—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—Yo también quería verte, Tarble—lo cargó.

—Ten, te trajimos un regalo. Yo lo escogí—el más alto tomó la bolsita que le extendía.

—Entonces me gustará demasiado—miró a la mujer—. Buenas tardes, señora Saiyan.

—Hola, Goku. Cariño, feliz cumpleaños—se acercó a abrazar al chico—. Traje unos postres. Oye, ¿y Gine?

—En la cocina, de este lado—señaló la entrada. Ella sonrió y se apresuró a ver a la pelinegra. Goku dirigió su mirada a Vegeta, quien soltaba una que otra risita con Barry. Esas risitas cesaron tras un chiste final y el más bajo miró al Son.

Duraron unos segundos mirándose fijamente. Hasta que aquel gesto se vio interrumpido por una sonrisa de medio lado del Saiyan. Goku correspondió y se acercó a él—. Hola, Vegeta—saludó, con el hermano menor todavía en brazos.

—Hola, Kakarotto. Gracias por la invitación—metió las manos en sus bolsillos—. Zeshin me llamó, ya viene en camino.

—¿Sí vendrá?—preguntó el rubio—. Creí que trabajaba hasta tarde los fines de semana.

—Sí, pero pidió salida antes—extendió sus brazos y cargó a Tarble, que se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su hermano—. ¿Tienes algo planeado para hoy?

—No, exactamente—miró hacia la cocina, las mujeres reían demasiado fuerte—. ¿Hay algo que quisieras hacer, Vegeta?

—Entrenar, pero creo que este día es pésima idea.

Un entrenamiento… lo único que Barry no podía superarle. El rubio no practicaba ningún arte marcial, por lo que caería de un solo golpe. En cambio él tenía una considerable ventaja en ese aspecto. Sonrió y colocó el obsequio en una mesita cercana.

—Me gustaría entrenar contigo, Vegeta.

Y aquella respuesta consiguió una sonrisa satisfactoria del más bajo. Al cabo de unos minutos ambos vestían ya ropa deportiva que permitía libertad de movimiento. Estaban en la parte trasera de la casa, donde el pequeño pasto y musgo que había crecido volvía el suelo más suave. Vegeta se colocó en posición de pelea y Goku también.

—¿Estás listo, Kakarotto?

—Claro que sí, Vegeta.

Aquel entrenamiento que parecía que sería tranquilo se volvió intenso. Los golpes de Vegeta eran precisos, sin miedo; no temía dañar al menor, atacaba con todas sus fuerzas como el buen peleador que era; se escabullía entre los movimientos del Son gracias a su estatura más baja y su rapidez. Pero Goku tenía mayor fuerza y no se detenía a pensar demasiado, por lo que al acertar los golpes impactaba con mayor potencia.

La respiración de ambos se agitó rápidamente. Incluso se detuvieron en medio de la pelea para respirar hondo. Esa sonrisilla juguetona que se dirigieron… en serio, ¿cómo podría aceptar que él le pertenecería a otro chico? Sólo le quedaba resignarse y apreciar la amistad que le brindaba.

—¡Vegeta Saiyan!

—¡Son Kakarotto Goku!—gritaron ambas mujeres al unísono cuando llegaron a la parte trasera de la casa. Ambos se detuvieron y voltearon a verlas.

—M-Mamá—el menor se colocó en una pose normal y vio a su madre—. Lo siento, es sólo que…

—Jovencito, venimos de invitados. Compórtate—regañó entre dientes la señora Saiyan acercándose a su hijo, que lucía completamente sudado y con unas marcas de golpes, además de que ambos también estaban llenos de tierra.

—Fue mi idea, yo quería entrenar un poco con Vegeta.

Mientras se disculpaba se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado Zeshin y Tomma, y veían con gracia la locura de ambas mujeres al verlos hechos un desastre y peleando como si quisieran matarse. Gine pareció calmarse un poco al ver la sonrisa de Goku; el menor siempre se animaba tanto después de cada entrenamiento que tenía con el de cabellera en forma de flama.

—Vayan a ducharse, los dos—pidió viendo a su hijo—. Tomma trajo pizza, mientras la calentaré en el horno.

—Sí, mamá—miró hacia el Saiyan y vio cómo su mamá le estiraba la oreja mientras lo regañaba hablándole al oído. Rio bajito al ver de dónde había heredado el carácter estricto: contrario a lo que pensaba de que el culpable era su padre, su madre era la que ponía disciplina de forma más extremista.

—Ehm, señora Saiyan. Disculpe la molestia, Vegeta puede ducharse en mi habitación.

Con un último tirón de orejas el más bajo siguió a Goku hasta su alcoba. El Son no podía evitar la risita por lo que presenció. Incluso al entrar en la habitación ésta fue audible para el de cabellera en forma de flama. El mayor soltó aire y lo miró con un poco de vergüenza que disimuló con su ceño fruncido.

—Perdona por eso.

—Vegeta, tu mamá me da miedo—admitió.

—Le preocupa que me lastime, no le gusta que practique artes marciales.

—¿Tú?, ¿lastimarte?—levantó su playera y mostró las marcas enrojecidas—. Vegeta, estás a mi nivel. Me haces daño cuando entrenamos. En serio eres muy bueno en esto—el mayor comenzó a desvestirse, quedando sólo en bóxer—. Todavía tengo guardada la ropa que dejaste la última vez.

—Genial, la tierra estaba demasiado húmeda—el Son le extendió el cambio—. ¿Voy a la otra habitación o…?

—No, aquí está bien. Yo iré a la habitación de Barry—sonrió antes de salir.

Estaba un poco inquieto. Ver el cuerpo de aquel joven volvía a encender esas sensaciones que alguna vez tuvo con 17. Recordaba la clase de sueños que tuvo inconscientemente luego de una temporada de su partida. Con buenos motivos, claro; haberlo visto en la TV junto a unas fotografías de él modelando tanto ropa casual como ropa interior habían despertado en él su lado ¿pervertido?

Pero ahora, viendo el cuerpo de Vegeta, un cuerpo fornido y que lo protegía de tantos peligros…—. _Rayos_ —susurró mirando su entrepierna erecta. Tragó saliva y, bajo el agua de la regadera, llevó su mano hacia abajo y comenzó a acariciar con cuidado, disfrutando el roce de sus yemas en su miembro. Se recargó contra el azulejo y comenzó a soltar suspiros.

Dejó volar su imaginación. Si él y Vegeta fueran pareja… ¡Diablos! Vegeta tomaría riendas de todo por mero orgullo. Y porque él, bueno, era un poco tímido. Vegeta, por otro lado, actuaba siempre fuerte y tenía un porte tan dominante que no podía resistirse. Si él estuviera en ese baño, tocándolo…

Sería dulce, podría apostarlo. Tomaría el control pero con suavidad para no lastimarlo y provocarle placer. Si Vegeta y él fueran pareja, no tendrían sexo, harían el amor. Porque había una diferencia entre ambas situaciones; el sexo se enfocaba en la lujuria y la pasión de una sola noche. Pero el amor era entregar el alma a la otra persona, con una necesidad que no es carnal sino sentimental.

Claro, si Vegeta y él fueran pareja eso pasaría. Pero, muy a su pesar, no eran más que amigos. Luego de unos segundos más consiguió correrse en la palma de su mano. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua enjuagara sus males. Sonrió completamente relajado, para terminar de ducharse y después salir. Bajó al comedor y se sentó en la silla vacía.

La mesa se llenó de risas, bromas y una plática amena para todos. Goku, por primera vez en años, se sentía en familia. Había pasado cumpleaños completamente solo, con una simple torta de chocolate en la nevera y él sentado frente al televisor. Pero ahora tenía a varios seres queridos que lo apoyaban y le brindaban la calidez de un hogar.

—Con permiso—el hombre se levantó todavía riéndose y salió de la cocina.

—¿Tu amigo el hippie no vendrá?—preguntó de repente Vegeta tomando un buen trago de soda.

—¿Shapner?—mordió la rebanada de pizza—. La hermana de su novia se casa hoy, tenía que acompañarla. Por eso fue el jueves a verme.

—Gine, me llevaré a Tarble a casa—su hijo que estaba en su regazo se veía adormilado—. Muchas gracias por la invitación. Otro día vamos de compras tú y yo, ¿está bien?—se levantó—. Vegeta me dijo que quería quedarse la noche aquí. Yo, siéndote sincera, no quiero causarte problemas por él.

—¿Por Vegeta? Siempre viene y se comporta muy bien—soltó una risita—. No tengo problema en que se quede.

—Gracias—se levantó—. Vegeta, compórtate—pidió con una mirada ligeramente amenazante, discreta.

—Sí—soltó aire—. Dame al enano—se levantó y cargó a su hermanito, para ayudarla a subirlo al auto.

Salió acompañando a su madre, colocó a Tarble en el asiento del copiloto y ajustó el cinturón. Acarició un poco el cabello de su hermano y miró a la mujer, que entraba al auto y se acomodaba en su asiento. Sonrió de medio lado, sacó una mochila del lado trasero y cerró bien la puerta de su lado.

—Avísame cuando llegues a casa—colocó el seguro en la puerta—. Iré mañana en la tarde.

—Claro—subió los vidrios y encendió el auto. Se alejó y cuando el auto se perdió de su vista volvió a la casa de los Son. Ahí pudo ver a Gine con Tomma saliendo rápidamente.

—¿Pasó algo?—preguntó al verlos subiendo al auto del hombre.

—Hubo un incendio en un edificio de departamentos al centro de la ciudad, junto a la iglesia—soltó aire—. No hubo muertos, pero sí muchos intoxicados y heridos.

—Imagino que necesitan mucho personal—miró a Goku—. ¿Tranquilo?

—¿Eh? Claro—sonrió, sus ojitos se veían brillosos y emocionados—Estoy demasiado feliz por lo de hoy.

—Admiro demasiado a los médicos, son como los superhéroes de la vida real—comentó Zeshin desde adentro de la cocina, comiendo un poco de pastel de fresas.

—La verdad—afirmó el rubio—. Ella siempre pasa horas trabajando, es increíble.

—Siempre quise hacer algo así—metió un bocado y lo saboreó—. Quería estudiar enfermería: no tan crítico como un médico, pero sí ayudar mucho.

—¿En serio?—sonrió—. ¿Y por qué no…?

—No puedo dejar el trabajo—sacó despacio la cuchara de su boca—. Tal vez algún día.

—Zeshin, ¿tienes lo que te pedí?—inquirió Vegeta.

—¿Mh?—sonrió—. Claro.

—¿Barry?

—Por supuesto.

—Genial—miró a Goku—. Ya que no tenemos quién nos controle, podemos apostar un poco.

—¿Apostar?

—Sí. Vamos a tu habitación—caminó y los demás lo siguieron. Ahí se sentó en el suelo y se quitó la mochila. Al abrirla y vaciar el contenido cayeron empaques de dulces y botanas de todo tipo.

—Nada mal. Trajiste cosas tradicionales también—el rubio se sentó frente a él. A su lado se sentó Zeshin, y Goku resignado se sentó junto a Vegeta—. Traje algunas cosas americanas—vació él también algunas bolsas.

—Yo traje cosas del restaurante. Bocadillos hechos por un chef con 35 años de experiencia—sacó varios tuppers de su mochila.

—No estoy entendiendo qué ocurre—reconoció el de cabellera alborotada.

—Sólo un juego, te explicaré las reglas. Barry, reparte—le entregó un juego de cartas mientras explicaba a Goku.

—¿Qué diablos es esto?—preguntó tomando una bolsita de color morado, intentando leer el empaque.

—Bombones con chocolate.

—Creí que eran galletas—lo arrojó al montón.

—Son considerados como tal allá, al menos esta marca—dejó las cartas y se las entregó a todos.

—Okey, empecemos—miró sus cartas y sonrió de medio lado—. Me llevaré todo esta noche.

El juego comenzó, y sólo se veía cómo ponían y quitaban cartas del suelo, y cómo ponían más productos para aumentar la apuesta. Cuando una ronda terminaba, el ganador se llevaba lo que había al centro. Duraron casi tres horas jugando, Goku se había rendido hace tiempo al no entender cómo seguir el juego y bajó por otra ración de pastel en lo que ellos seguían jugando.

Llegó el punto en que todo ya estaba al centro y sólo quedaban Barry y Vegeta, viéndose a los ojos por encima de las cartas—. Ríndete—comentó el Saiyan sonriendo maliciosamente.

—No—colocó unas últimas bolsitas de chocolates.

—Pff, ¿sigues aumentándola?—al no tener más dulces y sabiendo que las cosas importadas eran más costosas, se quitó el collar que llevaba puesto y lo arrojó al centro.

—Gánale a esto—enseñó su jugada y cruzó sus brazos, triunfante.

—Ya lo hice—enseñó sus cartas y tomó todas las bolsitas de dulces que apostaron.

—Demonios, ¿es en serio?—miró sus cartas—. Me humillaste—empezó a reír.

—Es mejor que lo sepas de una vez—abrió una bolsa de chips y comenzó a comer—. Yo nunca continúo una partida si presiento que podría perder.

—Hubiera sido bueno saberlo al inicio—se recargó contra la base de la cama.

—Mmm… ya es tarde—miró su reloj—. Creo que me iré ya…

—¿Eh? Zeshin, no… Quédate otro poco—pidió el Son colocando el plato a un lado.

—Mi amigo, el taxista, me dijo que podía pasar por mí para llevarme a casa. Pero que fuera antes de las ocho.

—Yo te puedo llevar a tu casa—ofreció el rubio—. No te preocupes, de todos modos debo ir con un productor a recoger unos documentos.

—¿En serio?—sus ojos verdes todavía mostraban un poco de duda.

—Claro, no te preocupes por eso—le dedicó una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, me quedo—sonrió y miró a los demás.

—¿Hay algo más que quieran jugar?

—Vegeta, ¿me regalas algo?—preguntó el Son señalando una cajita de pockys.

—Lo que tú quieras—le dedicó una sonrisa donde mostraba los dientes y entrecerraba los ojos.

—Gracias—la tomó y comenzó a comer.

—Y, bien…—jugó un poco con sus dedos—. Y, Vegeta, ¿tienes pareja…?

— _¿Mh?_ —Goku miró con el pocky en la boca a Barry, que había soltado la pregunta al aire. Sonrió de medio lado, resignado; además, se le veía a lo lejos que de verdad quería saber la realidad tras esa cuestión. Sintió un poco de ternura, ¿cómo podría enojarse con él? De verdad era el único que aceptaba que estuviera con Vegeta si no era él. Además Barry lucía un poquito nervioso por la forma en que jugaba con sus dedos.

—¿Es de tu incumbencia?—respondió el Saiyan, comiendo lo último que quedaba en la bolsa, antes de botarla y tomar otra.

—Sólo intentaba romper el hielo—miró al de ojos verdes—. ¿Y tú, Zeshin?

—¿Eh?—tomó una bolsita de gomitas y comió—. No tengo tiempo para eso—soltó una risita—. Sería un problema desatender una persona que te quiere por tener que trabajar tanto.

—¿En serio? Aunque, si una persona te quiere, entendería eso—tomó un empaque de pastelitos de chocolate con crema—. ¿No crees?

—Aun así, no me gustaría dejar a alguien herido por accidente.

Goku miró a Zeshin cómo respondía las preguntas de Barry. Miró a Vegeta, que comía ahora dulces picantes. Soltó aire al ver la forma grosera en que solía responder siempre al rubio. Soltó un suspiro y trató de averiguar lo que a su amigo de ojos azules le interesaba del más bajo.

—¿Entonces no sales con nadie, Vegeta?—preguntó, el Saiyan volteó a verlo con un poco de sorpresa, incluso alzó las cejas. Tenía el dulce todavía en su boca, así que masticó rápido para responder.

—No salgo con nadie—sonrió de medio lado.

—Podría haber jurado que sí—comentó el de ojos verdes.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por lo del otro día, que no quisiste darle tu número a una chica en el restaurante. Le dijiste que tenías a alguien.

—Simplemente no quería dárselo—rebuscó entre los dulces y sacó otra bolsa de chips.

—Todos solteros. ¿Es la hora “ _sad_ ”?—comentó el joven mesero riéndose.

—Tal vez…—arrojó la bolsa sin terminar—. Estoy satisfecho.

—Tengo curiosidad—el pelinegro mayor de los tres miró al Saiyan—. ¿Por qué tú no sales con nadie? Digo, en el restaurante noto cómo muchas te miran, se podría decir que cuando llegas eres el centro de atención.

—No me interesa—soltó un suspiro.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes sin pareja, Vegeta?—preguntó el de ojos azules.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? Mmm…—se puso a pensar—. Un año y medio.

—Es suficiente tiempo, ¿no la has superado o…?

—Cállate, idiota.

—Vegeta…—susurró el Son.

—Goku, si bien recuerdo saliste con alguien antes de que nos conocimos, ¿no?—preguntó el joven mesero.

—Oh, sí…—soltó aire—. Yamcha…

—Cierto, Kakarotto. Fue en Osaka, ¿no?—preguntó el Saiyan—. Quizá voy para allá la próxima semana, con suerte me lo encuentro y puedo arreglar cuentas.

—¿Eh? No, Vegeta, no es necesario. En serio, no…

—¿Osaka? Justo ayer vi un documental de tortura medieval. ¿Crees que podamos aplicarlo?—dijo el pelinegro.

—¡No! Chicos, no es necesario—se apresuró a decir Goku.

—¿Por qué tanto odio hacia ese tal Yamcha?—preguntó el rubio abriendo un paquete de palomitas acarameladas.

—Él…—suspiró—. Era mi mejor amigo y, cuando pasó lo de la foto, él se alejó de mí. Cuando me mudé a Osaka, yo entré un día a Facebook y recibí un mensaje de Yamcha. Nos vimos y me explicó que fueron sus padres que influyeron para que se alejara de mí. Me confesó que siempre estuvo enamorado de mí, acepté intentarlo y después de unas semanas…—miró de reojo a Vegeta, que parecía emanar un aura de furia—. Quería que tuviéramos relaciones sexuales, me negué, peleamos y me di cuenta de que estaba grabando.

—No…—susurró Barry.

—Me fui de ahí y jamás lo volví a ver. Nueve meses después conocí a Zeshin.

—Ouch, qué asco de tipo…—miró con un poco de pena a su amigo.

—En ese tiempo, semanas antes, yo tenía una pareja. Ella se acostó con mi mejor amigo y se embarazó. Eso con lo de mi madre, que me culpaba por la muerte de mi hermanito desahuciado, me afectó mucho—contó Zeshin.

—Yo, cuando tenía dieciséis años, tuve una novia muy celosa. Apareció varias veces en mi trabajo y golpeaba a mis compañeras. Incluso me puso en una situación difícil porque me amenazaba con quitarse la vida si la dejaba. Fue una temporada con demasiado estrés por ella—pasó su mano por su rubia cabellera—. Incluso me celaba de mi prima. Lo peor que hizo fue hacerme un escándalo en el velorio de mi abuela; tuve que poner orden de restricción y pedir que la internaran en un hospital psiquiátrico.

—¿Celos de la familia?, eso ya es demasiado—soltó una ronca risita antes de fijar su vista al techo—. Mi exnovia se llama Bulma, ella fue muy importante para mí. Yo… tenía un secreto, ehm, cosas familiares… En fin, en mi escuela había un chico que lo molestaban por ser doncel. Yo lo defendía, mi novia no estaba de acuerdo, terminamos mal, reveló mi secreto y también tuve problemas.

—¿Secreto? ¿De qué…?

—¿Importa?—miró mal al rubio, soltó un suspiro y miró de nuevo al techo. Goku, al ver cómo tomaba aire para evitar sollozar, extendió su mano para tomar la del mayor—. No me importaba lo mío, pero él, Kyabe, era un niño. En fin, un día hubo problemas, me retuvieron y golpearon, mientras a Kyabe lo violaban y lo asfixiaban. Él era un año menor que yo, y tenía tres semanas de embarazo.

—Vegeta, tú…—el pelinegro de ojos verdes veía con sorpresa al de cabellera en forma de flama.

—Fue un golpe bajo—admitió—. Pero, bueno, ya lo superé.

—¿Tienes fotos para saber cómo era?

—¿Fotos?—miró al mesero—. Sí, tengo algunas—sacó su teléfono y buscó. Mostró una sonrisita mientras pasaba su dedo por la pantalla—. Es un álbum completo. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos.

Le entregó su teléfono y así el pelinegro pudo verlas. También se permitió sonreír y mirar con ternura las imágenes. Después se lo pasó a Barry, quien también imitó el gesto. El último en verlas fue Goku, que por fin había podido conocer cómo era Kyabe. Era un niño pelinegro, de cuerpo delgado pero con unos enormes y brillantes ojos negros. Veía fotos de distintas temporadas, de navidad y de cumpleaños.

Kyabe se veía feliz al principio. Pero conforme pasaban las fechas de las fotos esa sonrisa se veía cada vez más pequeña, y su cuerpo lucía con más marcas. En la mayoría veía a un chico peliazul acompañándolos, infirió que era la pareja de Kyabe, que no pasaba de los dieciséis años en ese entonces. Cerró los ojos, hizo una pequeña oración en nombre del joven, y le devolvió el teléfono a su amigo.

—Vegeta, ahora entiendo por qué te preocupaba tanto que me acercara a Goku—susurró el Kahn.

—Tsk, ya quedó atrás—extendió su puño, que fue chocado por el rubio—. Somos amigos ahora.

—Me alegra que no haya llegado a mayores—comentó Goku sonriendo, pero ellos dos se miraron—. ¿Pasó algo?

—Kakarotto, recuerdas cuando me dijiste lo de la foto—el Saiyan se veía un poco nervioso, el Son sólo asintió—. ¿Recuerdas que tenía marcas de golpes?

—¿Ustedes pelearon?

—Me tiró y me agarró a puñetazos—el rubio empezó a reír—. Intenté defenderme, forcejeamos y caímos por la zona de piedras. ¡Por Kami! Nos queríamos matar.

—Contrario a lo que pensaba, este tipo me alcanzó a dañar—empezó a reír también—. Boxeador, si no me equivoco.

—¿Eh? Sí, con dos años de experiencia—rascó su nuca.

—Peleamos durante veinte minutos hasta que vimos que venía la directora a lo lejos. Nos separamos y cada quien se fue por su lado. Luego de que me lavé las heridas yo fui a verte, te seguí de lejos hasta que conseguí interceptarte.

—¿Por qué…?—miró incrédulo cómo ellos dos reían tanto de ese evento, siendo ahora amigos habían superado ese incidente—. ¡Ay, Vegeta! —susurró con un puchero.

—…—una sonora carcajada inundó la habitación—. Cualquier cosa por ti.

—Ya bésense—dijo el pelinegro con voz baja.

—¿Eh?—sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. Zeshin, c-cállate.

—¡Ja Ja Ja!—se rio y tomó otra bolsita de dulces.

—Pero ahora estamos bien, ¿verdad, Vegeta?

—Completamente—soltó aire—. Nos unió un poco la competencia.

—¡Cierto! ¿Cuándo termina?

—Perdimos por default.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nos cambiaron el horario y no nos avisaron—buscó entre el montón de dulces y tomó una charolita de comida de las que había llevado Zeshin.

—Oh… lo siento.

—No importa. De todos modos el premio tenía muchas restricciones.

—Sobre su entrenamiento de hace rato… Me sorprenden—miró a Vegeta—. ¿También compites como Goku?

—Antes, ahora no—bostezó—. Después entraré a la competencia.

—¿Eh?—el teléfono del rubio timbró. Se levantó y salió de la habitación.

—¿Cómo es posible que sigas comiendo?—miró al Saiyan.

—Siempre he comido así—señaló la pila de dulces y postres—Mañana desaparece esto.

—Yo no podría soportar tanta comida chatarra—miraron al rubio que entraba.

—Mi jefe me llamó, debo ir ya—miró al Son—. Goku, llegaré tarde—se sentó a su lado sólo para abrazarlo—Ehm, Zeshin...

—Ya voy—se acercó y también abrazó a Goku—. Nos vemos después.

Ambos se fueron, dejando al par solo. Se miraron un poco, Goku sonrió de medio lado antes de decir—: Gracias por haber venido.

—Todo por ti—comenzó a recoger basura—. ¿Te ayudo a limpiar la cocina?

—Por favor.

Ambos bajaron y limpiaron lo que quedaba de restos de comida. Vegeta lavaba los trastes, mientras Goku guardaba los restos de los postres y el pastel en el refrigerador—. Kakarotto, ¿no tienes otra esponja? Esta está un poco desgastada.

—¿Eh? Sí—buscó entre los cajones y sacó una esponja nueva, se la entregó y el Saiyan siguió lavando la pila de trastes que había—. No entiendo cómo es que tu mamá cree que eres tan mala persona.

—Casi me llevan a la correccional cuando tenía doce. Golpeé a alguien en un callejón, era un hombre que le faltaba el respeto a una chica. No podía dejarlo así.

—Pero sólo la defendías.

—Era el hijo del jefe de policía—el Son entendió perfectamente.

—Vaya… Aun así es injusta. Ehm, Vegeta. ¿Y tu papá? Creí que vendría hoy.

—Trabajando… Kakarotto, no te miento, yo he sido casi como un padre para Tarble. Viaja demasiado, y yo soy en teoría el hombre de la casa.

—Es difícil para él, supongo.

—¡Ja!, de no ser porque mi papá y yo nos parecemos, lo desconocería—empezó a reírse.

Goku miró a lo lejos la bolsita con el regalo de Tarble. Sonrió y fue por ella. Al abrirla vio que era un superhéroe de juguete, algo desgastado. Sacó también una carta que, al parecer, el menor había escrito. La leyó y no podía evitar sentir cada vez más ternura:

_Koku_

_Qiuero desearte un feliz cumpleaños. Gracias por ser mi amigo y de Vegeta._

_Tarble_

—Ya terminé—secó sus manos y miró al más alto—. Es su juguete favorito.

—No creo que deba aceptarlo, lo mejor será que se lo devuelva…

—¿Sabes? Mi pasado cumpleaños él quiso regalarme el compañero de ese juguete. Claro que al día siguiente fue a sacarlo de mi habitación, “prestado” para seguir jugando. Pero para él es importante dártelo, así que no se lo devuelvas. Si lo extraña, vendrá todas las tardes a jugar contigo—el menor sonrió y limpió la lagrimilla que había salido. Miró de nuevo el interior de la bolsa, había otro objeto.

—¿Una playera?—la sacó y vio que era naranja, con mangas azules.

—Tarble la escogió—ambos subieron otra vez para recoger los dulces del suelo—. ¿Te queda?

—Creo que sí—se quitó la que llevaba para medirse la otra, era la talla que siempre compraba. Le quedó muy bien, y fue apenas en ese momento que se había percatado de que había aumentado un poco su musculatura en esos meses de entrenamiento.

—Te queda bien ese color—el más alto sonrió y volvió a ponerse la otra.

—Vegeta, quería hablarte de algo—el mayor apenas había sacado su cepillo de dientes y dentífrico—. Oh, bueno, primero alistémonos para dormir.

Ambos lavaron sus dientes y, mientras el mayor usaba el hilo dental, Goku estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama pensando cómo decirle aquello. Miró que él salía del cuarto de baño e iba a su mochila. Vegeta sacó una cajita pequeña con listón y sonrió viendo al Son.

—Faltaba yo de darte un regalo.

—¿Eh? Pero no era necesario, Vegeta—tomó con duda el obsequio y lo abrió—. Me parece familiar este símbolo.

—Es una esfera del dragón. La de cuatro estrellas—Goku sacó la cadena y miró con detenimiento el dije—. ¿Conoces la leyenda? Según en el mundo hay esferas que conceden deseos, que son del tamaño de tu palma. Pero nunca nadie ha visto una, y la única persona que asegura haberlo hecho dice que son así, los pergaminos tenían los dibujos que hizo de su apariencia. Según la historia su deseo fue la cura para una enfermedad que se extendió por el mundo en 1420 y que gracias a eso no se extinguió la humanidad.

—Sí, recuerdo la historia. Un mito—sonrió—. De hecho es de mis historias favoritas.

—Vi una vez que dibujabas un dragón y las esferas—el Son se sonrojó—. Así que pedí que hicieran esta, sé que significa mucho para ti. En algún momento me dijiste que tu abuelo materno te contaba siempre eso.

—¿Lo recordaste? Pero fue de los primeros días que teníamos de conocernos—el mayor asintió—. Vaya… ¿Y este símbolo de atrás?

—Por allá del siglo XIX se usaban los sellos, ya sabes, cada familia tenía el suyo y con ese se identificaban y firmaban las cartas. Bueno, ese es el símbolo que mi familia usó por generaciones, casi dos siglos. Actualmente sólo nosotros lo usamos, la mayoría lo olvidó. Bueno, mi padre y yo; a mamá no le gusta.

—Es lindo. Un poco extraño, pero me gusta.

—Lo puse ahí porque… no sé, creí que podría ser como símbolo de amistad—se quitó la cadena que llevaba puesta, la que había apostado horas atrás—. Y modifiqué el collar que ya tenía, para que pusieran la esfera al reverso—Goku miró el dije de Vegeta y sonrió al ver la similitud de ambos objetos.

—Vegeta, muchas gracias—abrazó el cuerpo del más bajo, fue correspondido rápidamente—. Gracias por todo.

—Sólo quiero hacerte feliz—pasó su mano por su espalda, y dio unas palmaditas—. ¿Lo he conseguido?

—¿La verdad? Sí—apoyó su mentón en su hombro y cerró los ojos—. Muy feliz.

—Excelente—cerró también sus ojos—. Somos un equipo muy bueno, ¿no crees?

—El mejor—se separaron despacio—. Vegeta, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Lo que sea.

—Verás. Ehm…—el más bajo tomó sus manos para animarlo a hablar—. He notado que, bueno, el día que te conté de la foto tú preferiste dormir en el suelo; y el día que viniste, te quedaste en el suelo. Yo… Vegeta, ¿te incomoda dormir conmigo?

—¿Eh?—sus mejillas se ruborizaron—. ¿Te di a entender eso?—el menor bajó la mirada—. No es nada de eso, Kakarotto. La segunda ocasión ni siquiera tenía sueño. Y la primera, bueno, no sabía si era correcto; me preocupaba ser yo el que te incomodara—sonrió—. Kakarotto, en serio no hay problema para mí.

—…—también sonrió—. Gracias, Vegeta.

Ambos se acomodaron en la cama individual. Goku cerró los ojos cuando, ya estando bajo las sábanas, el mayor comenzó a acariciar su cabellera. El Son abrió los ojos y vio, entre la oscuridad de la habitación, aquel rostro que lo veía con ternura. El menor tímidamente subió su mano y colocó su mano en la mejilla de Vegeta.

Cerró los ojos y soltó el rostro del mayor. ¿Ese tipo de gestos también los tendría con Barry? Tal vez, el rubio recibiría caricias dulces en las noches, o sería abrazado protectoramente. Le estaba quemando la garganta y sentía ganas de llorar. Pero en el fondo podía asegurar que, si Vegeta no terminaría a su lado, aceptaba que el Saiyan estuviera con el de ojos azules.

—Buenas noches…—escuchó aquel susurro del mayor, para después recibir un besito en la frente.

—¿Mh?—abrió los ojos y lo vio, esos ojos negros le dedicaban una mirada tierna.

—Ven…—lo atrajo hacia sí y lo hizo acurrucarse contra su pecho. Goku se acomodó contra el cuerpo del más bajo, cerró los ojos y dejó que Vegeta siguiera el tacto en su cabellera—. He notado que constantemente luchas con tu depresión. No sé qué sea lo que te está afectando estos días, y no sé si quieras decírmelo. Así que sólo déjame hacer esto.

Sentía la respiración del mayor cerca de su cuerpo, y oía el corazón acelerado del más bajo. El Son soltó un suspiro bajo y sólo se dejó llevar, enamorándose más de la dulzura de las acciones que tomaba Vegeta siempre con él. Dudaba algún día poder olvidar todos esos sentimientos que le producía la simple forma de ser de aquel chico.

Más allá de su físico apuesto, se había llegado a enamorar de su personalidad, de su actuar, pero sobre todo de la nobleza que tenía. Pero también estaba dispuesto a aceptar que fuera feliz con quien quisiera.

***

— _Buaaa_ —se estiró un poco y se removió en la cama. Abrió despacio los ojos, encontrándose con la habitación ya iluminada por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Se sentó y rascó un poco su nuca, antes de notar que su entrepierna estaba despierta. Cuando escuchó que la puerta del baño se abrió volteó a ver.

—Buenos días, Kakarotto—saludó secando su cabellera con una toalla.

—V-Vegeta…—se acomodó un poco para que no notara su erección.

—Hola. Oye, ¿qué quieres desayunar?—preguntó sacando de su mochila un desodorante y usándolo.

—Lo que sea está bien—se paró cuidadosamente y, tratando de esconderse, sacó un cambio de ropa y se acercó al baño.

—¿Un omelet? ¿Quieres jugo de naranja?—el Son, un poco nervioso asintió—. ¿Algo de pan tostado?

—Lo que sea está bien, Vegeta.

—¿Por qué tan inquieto?—buscó una playera y se la colocó—. ¿Es por la matutina?

—…—sus mejillas se coloraron completamente—. Y-yo…

—Descuida, es normal—soltó una risita—. No pasa nada.

—Bajo en diez minutos—fue lo único que comentó antes de meterse al baño.

Vegeta bajó y entró a la cocina. Tardando un poco para encontrar todos los ingredientes y utensilios en esa casa que no era tan conocida para él. Una vez los encontró se puso a preparar algo para ambos. Escuchó pasos a sus espaldas, volteó y vio al Son, que conservaba sus mejillas ruborizadas.

—No te sientas tan mal, Kakarotto. Son reacciones involuntarias del cuerpo—intentó animar sirviendo en un plato y colocándoselo frente a él.

—Tú… ¿lo… lo sentiste?

—¿Eh?—sus mejillas también se ruborizaron—. Ejem…—aclaró un poco su garganta—. Cuando me desperté me di cuenta. Pero no sólo porque tú estabas así; yo también tuve ese problema y por eso me duché.

—Oh…—soltó una risita, Vegeta lucía tierno cuando se sonrojaba—. Gracias por la comida, Vegeta.

—No es nada—sirvió algo para él—. Mi mamá me mandó un mensaje diciendo que debía volver antes de mediodía—avisó.

—Me dio risa que ayer te estirara de la oreja—empezó a reírse—. Siempre es muy buena conmigo. Creí que era así todo el tiempo.

—Tiene el carácter demasiado fuerte—soltó aire—. Kakarotto, he pensado mucho y… Bueno, sé que Gine sale mucho de emergencia y que, así como anoche, Barry sale constantemente por las filmaciones de la película. A lo que quiero llegar es que no me gusta la idea de que estés mucho tiempo solo, así que me gustaría que me llamaras cuando estés solo para venir. Claro, si quieres.

—Vegeta…—mordió su labio inferior—. Gracias, pero créeme que estoy bien.

—Hmph—desvió la mirada—. Como quieras.

—Si me siento mal iré a verte—recuperó la atención del mayor—. En serio.

—Perfecto—sonrió y levantó su plato—. Iré a casa, Kakarotto. ¿Quieres venir para jugar videojuegos?

—No, Vegeta—soltó aire—. Me quedaré estudiando un poco.

—Tsk—secó sus manos—. Supongo que también debo hacerlo.

—El próximo fin de semana, ¿te parece? Iré desde temprano el sábado para entrenar y jugar, como la otra vez. ¿Te parece?

—Claro—sacudió un poco su cabello—. Subiré por mi mochila y me iré a casa

Goku apoyó su cabeza en la mesa en lo que el mayor subía. Apretó entre sus dedos el dije de la cadena que el más bajo le había obsequiado. Se la quitó y se quitó también la que fue un día perteneciente a Lapis. Comparó ambos objetos, muy diferentes uno de otro. Aunque ambos con el mismo interés de dejar un sentido de amistad en su vida.

—Kakarotto, ya me voy—avisó. Se acercó, dio un último abrazo y salió a la calle.

—¿Goku…?—volteó a ver al rubio que bajaba las escaleras, completamente adormilado y con unas pequeñas ojeras.

—Barry…—el rubio apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del menor—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Estoy cansado—el menor sonrió y palmeó su espalda—. ¿Te puedo dejar mi teléfono y tú responder la llamada de mi productor?

—Claro. ¿Y si llama qué le digo?

—Que llame en la tarde, después de las seis—miró con sus ojos cansados al rostro del Son—. Gracias por tu ayuda—le dejó su teléfono—. Estaré dormido.

Sólo se quedó viendo cómo el mayor volvía al piso superior caminando despacio, casi cayéndose por las escaleras. Miró a ese chico rubio y rascó su brazo con un poco de angustia. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de no sufrir cuando un amigo tan querido, y el chico del que estaba enamorado, terminaran juntos? Sólo le quedaba resignarse y desear que con el tiempo ese dolor fuera menor.

***

—Una hora más, Kakarotto—comentó pasando sus dedos por su cabellera—. Ánimo, ya es viernes—el Son terminó de guardar en su mochila sus cosas y salieron del aula.

—Fue una semana difícil… Vegeta, tengo que ir al baño. Ahorita voy—avisó entrando al baño.

Usó un mingitorio y después lavó sus manos. Aprovechó también para enjuagar su rostro con el agua fría. Sí había sido una semana difícil para él, cada vez notaba a Barry más inseguro y nervioso, sobre todo con la presencia de Vegeta. Ahora que el mismo Saiyan había admitido que estaba sin una relación, era evidente que Barry querría dar el siguiente paso.

Salió y fue a donde siempre pasaban esa hora libre. Se sorprendió un poco al encontrar la zona vacía; en primera instancia supuso que Barry había tardado en salir y que Vegeta había pasado antes a la cafetería. Pero al sentarse en el suelo y ver a su alrededor los visualizó a lo lejos, en otro lugar apartados de todo, hablando. Miró cómo Vegeta de un momento a otro se tornaba un poco inquieto, incluso retrocedió.

Vio un largo rato en aquella dirección, hasta que se separaron y Barry se iba a otro lado, mientras Vegeta caminaba en su dirección con una evidente sorpresa en su rostro. Miró a Goku, forzó una sonrisa y se sentó frente a él.

—¿Pasa algo, Vegeta?

—Es sólo que…—sus labios temblaban un poco—. Barry me dijo algo y… jamás esperé eso de él…—tragó saliva—. Sigo impactado.

— _Ya se lo dijo…_ —pensó—. ¿Y qué piensas, Vegeta?

—¿Eh? Pues… está bien, creo—tomó su cabellera—. ¿Te parece si hablamos de otra cosa? No sé si sea bueno hablar este asunto.

—Claro—se le quedó viendo, el más bajo se veía muy callado y pensativo.

Sabiendo que la noticia era un poco inesperada decidió darle el espacio que necesitaba. Lo miró toda esa hora en silencio, apreciando cada uno de sus gestos. Sólo se mantenía serio, veía al suelo con detenimiento. Cuando terminó esa hora de receso volvieron al aula; el ambiente se volvió demasiado denso. Incluso al salir y volver a casa gracias al rubio que, al igual que el Saiyan, se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino de vuelta.

Al estar frente a la residencia Saiyan, el hijo mayor de aquella familia bajó rápido de la camioneta. Se paró en frente de la puerta del copiloto y sonrió de medio lado—. Adiós, Kakarotto—el rubio se asomó un poco—. Adiós.

El pelinegro fue a su casa rápidamente, así el rubio volvió a poner en marcha el auto. Al llegar a la casa ambos entraron en un completo silencio. Barry se veía nervioso, un poco ansioso, pero mantenía una sonrisita discreta.

—Estaré entrenando—avisó, el de ojos azules asintió y subió por las escaleras.

Goku salió a la parte trasera de la casa y comenzó a lanzar patadas y puñetazos al aire. En cierto momento se detuvo y limpió su sudor con el antebrazo. Tragó saliva y sintió que volvía a recaer en la depresión. Sollozó y miró al cielo, sus manos temblaban demasiado.

Pero en cierto momento se tranquilizó y cerró los ojos. Sus movimientos fueron lentos, aquellas patadas y puñetazos se volvieron simples estiramientos para conseguir relajar su cuerpo completamente. Una vez consiguió eso volvió a abrir los ojos.

Fue adentrándose al bosque y jugó un poco subiendo a los árboles. Pasaron las horas y, cuando notó que iba a anochecer, regresó a su hogar. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin comer, por lo que terminando de ducharse fue directo a la cocina.

—Sí, claro. No, señor Satán, no faltaré, iré a la reunión—el rubio había entrado a la cocina a tomar un vaso y hacer reír a Goku por un gesto de fastidio—. Ajá, estaré ahí…—miró a Goku y avisó que estaría arriba con una seña.

Goku terminó de comer en soledad y subió hasta su habitación. Aseó un poco y encontró bajo la cama uno que otro empaque de dulces cerrados. Los sacó y sonrió, habían permanecido ahí desde su festejo de cumpleaños. Para cuando terminó de limpiar se tiró a la cama desganado. Todavía deprimido cayó en un sueño profundo.

— _He recuperado masa muscular_ —pensó mirando sus brazos—. _Creo que… no me veo tan mal…_

—Goku—la puerta fue tocada y después se asomó el rubio—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Claro, pasa—el reloj marcaba apenas las 8:34 am del sábado, pero pese a ello el de ojos azules se veía muy arreglado—. Te ves muy bien, Barry.

—¿Tú crees?—usaba un conjunto compuesto por pantalón negro y camisa blanca, tirantes cafés y una corbata guinda—. No es mi primera cita, pero me siento como si lo fuera.

—¿Cita?—el mayor asintió—. Te irá bien…

—Espero—sus mejillas se ruborizaron—. Me interesa demasiado iniciar algo. Me costó demasiado convencerlo para que aceptara salir conmigo—Goku, con un poco de tristeza, se acercó y acomodó su corbata.

—Saldrá bien todo—mordió su labio inferior—. Hacen linda pareja.

—¿En serio?—parecía que su mirada se iluminó por aquel comentario—. Significa demasiado para mí que pienses eso. Creí que sería un poco molesto para ti que estuviera con un amigo tuyo.

—Nada de eso—tragó saliva y acomodó el cuello de la camisa—. Les deseo lo mejor.

—Gracias—sonrió—. Me iré ya, nos veremos en un restaurante a las nueve.

—Suerte—deseó con toda sinceridad.

Cuando el mayor se fue Goku pudo dejar de sonreír y mostrar de nuevo la expresión de tristeza que lo agobiaba. Se acercó al balcón y se recargó en el barandal. Cerró los ojos y esperó que con el tiempo el dolor de su corazón desapareciera. Ahora sólo deseaba que, con toda la nobleza de su alma, Barry y Vegeta pudieran ser felices juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sátira del capítulo 14: https://www.facebook.com/100039915591004/videos/290426928964491
> 
> (06/04/2020 By Near)


	16. Seguridad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sátira sobre el capítulo anterior (recomendable ver antes del capítulo 16).  
> http://www.facebook.com/100010576029513/posts/1154766428219214/?app=fbl

Limpió una lagrimilla que se escapó y soltó el suspiro más profundo, como si de esa manera pudiera librarse de su pesar. Oyó a lo lejos un ruido, proveniente del piso de abajo. Lo ignoró sólo un poco, sin quitar su vista de los árboles de aquel bosque. Los sonidos se volvían más cercanos, volteó únicamente cuando la puerta de su propia habitación fue abierta.

—Barry, ¿olvidaste algo?—preguntó al aire.

Pero al girarse y ver la figura que había abierto su sorpresa fue desmesurada. Tragó un poco de saliva al observar ese cuerpo de baja estatura pero de excelente condición física, que lo veía fijamente con un ceño fruncido.

—Vegeta…—susurró. El largo de la habitación los separaba en una distancia de casi seis metros—. ¿No deberías estar con Barry?

—¿Con Barry?—repitió, alzando una ceja—. Eh… no…—titubeó un poco—. Si no me equivoco, se supone que hoy tendría su cita con Zeshin—mostró una mueca de desagrado—. Sigo sin procesar lo que me dijo aquel día…

— _Vegeta, ¿podemos hablar?_ — _preguntó el rubio después de acercarse a su lugar de descanso, donde él y el Son siempre pasaban tiempo juntos_.

— _Hmph… ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?_

— _¿Te parece si vamos a un lugar más apartado? No quisiera que alguien escuchara lo que quiero preguntarte_ —pidió.

_El Saiyan accedió, así que ambos caminaron hacia la zona más apartada, lejos de incluso cualquier mirada curiosa. Vegeta se paró con los brazos cruzados, insistiendo con una mirada seria para que el de ojos azules hablara. Pero éste se tomaba su tiempo, lucía nervioso e inseguro._

— _¿Hablarás o no?_

— _Ehm… Desde hace días me gusta alguien a quien no conozco muy bien… Vegeta, ¿cómo te sentirías si un amigo nuevo te invitara a una cita romántica?—las mejillas del Saiyan se coloraron—. ¿Sería muy raro?_

_—Hasta ahora ya lo ha sido—respondió con evidente sorpresa y desagrado._

_—¿Eh? ¡No hablo de ti, idiota!—él también se sonrojó al notar que sus palabras dieron a entender otra cosa—. Te quise preguntar a ti porque, bueno, a la persona que me gusta le gustan las chicas. Y como a ti también, quería saber si sería demasiado extraño recibir esa clase de declaración._

_—Creí que a ti también te gustaban las chicas._

_—Sí, pero…—suspiró—. Cuando conocí a este chico las cosas cambiaron para mí. Quiero decir, sólo me gusta él. No es como si me agradara la idea de estar con cualquier otro hombre. Es… digamos que exclusivo con él._

_—Entiendo…—murmuró—. ¿Por qué, si tú y yo nos odiamos, vienes a preguntármelo?_

_—Porque Goku me daría una respuesta demasiado amable, él es demasiado dulce a veces. Tú eres muy realista y no te medirías por miedo a lastimarme—el menor rio con burla—. Además, no sé si a Goku le incomode mucho ayudarme a salir con un amigo suyo._

_—Momento—su rostro se azuló y esta vez no pudo esconder su sorpresa—. ¡¿T-te gusta Z-Zeshin?!_

_—¡Oye! ¡N-no es tan raro!—calló sólo unos segundos—. ¿O sí lo es? ¿Crees que si se lo digo se asustará?_

_—¡No sé! ¡Yo tampoco lo conozco, imbécil!_

_—¿Imbécil? ¡Se supone que me ayudes, no que me insultes!_

_—Hmph—se había alterado ligeramente ante aquella confesión, tanto que no podía articular bien las palabras—. Escucha, Kakarotto no es del tipo que se molestaría porque sus amigos tengan pareja, no te preocupes por eso—comenzó a hablar, relajando sólo un poco al rubio—. Supongo que también será… sorpresivo… para Zeshin que le digas que te gusta—enfatizó un poco—. Pero, si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás._

_—¿Entonces crees que esté bien si lo invito?—soltó aire—. Sé que fui un imbécil con Goku, contigo, y con todo el mundo. Pero desde que conocí a Goku cambié, e incluso tú lo has visto. Y cuando vi a Zeshin… de verdad sentí algo—su sonrisa lucía soñadora—. Y su manera de ser es increíble, y cada vez que pienso en el siento que…_

_—Uagh, demasiados detalles—interrumpió—. Escucha bien porque sólo lo diré una vez—todavía se veía inquieto internamente, sin embargo siguió hablando—. No eres tan mal sujeto, de hecho hasta eres agradable y…—cerró los ojos, una venita se marcó en su frente pero la calma en su voz permaneció—. En serio eres buen partido, probablemente Zeshin ya lo haya notado… El punto es que salir contigo no es tan mala opción—cuando la mirada del mayor se tornó tierna sonrió con malicia—. Es decir, hay torturas peores en este mundo._

_—Gracias, Vegeta—el extraño cumplido lo hizo alegrarse completamente—. Faltaré a mi última clase para ir a hablar con él, volveré a la salida para llevarlos a casa. Nos vemos._

—Fue un día extraño, jamás me esperé que me pidiera tantas opiniones—admitió—. Kakarotto, te estuve esperando, acordamos que irías a mi casa hoy a entrenar.

— _Entonces, ¿a Barry siempre le interesó Zeshin?_

En ese momento se dio cuenta de las evidentes señales que dio el rubio sobre su interés en el pelinegro. Empezando por el día que ambos se conocieron, con su invitación a comer con ellos en su primera visita al restaurante donde trabajaba. Y después con su “Me agrada Vegeta. Y también Zeshin, él es demasiado agradable”.

Cuando dijo “estoy enamorado de alguien con quien he pasado poco tiempo” se refería a él, a quien conoció al mismo tiempo que el Saiyan. Además, estaban esas insistencias en ir siempre al restaurante donde trabajaba Zeshin para almorzar. Y su curiosidad por saber si él también asistiría a su festejo de cumpleaños. Ese mismo día había preguntado a Vegeta si tenía pareja, no porque le interesara, sino para evitar lucir obvio en su coqueteo con el de ojos verdes. Finalmente, aquella noche se había ofrecido para llevarlo hasta su hogar con tal de que pasara más tiempo con ellos.

Barry siempre había disfrazado sus intenciones de saber más de Zeshin como una plática trivial de amigos, donde comenzaba hablando con Vegeta para después pasar a su verdadero objetivo. ¿En serio Barry nunca le dijo que era el de ojos verdes quien le gustaba? Ahora lo dudaba, quizá su miedo a perder a Vegeta lo hizo imaginarse que sí estarían juntos, dejando de prestar atención a lo que el rubio le decía.

—Kakarotto, ¿estás bien? Luces demasiado distraído desde hace varios días—se acercó despacio y salió al balcón con él.

—Sí, sólo me sentía un poco extraño—se recargó en el barandal y apretó el acero entre sus manos—. No te preocupes.

—Kakarotto, respeto tu privacidad, pero en serio necesito que me digas qué ocurre para poder ayudarte—colocó su mano sobre la del más alto—. ¿Sabes? Cuando yo me sentía mal, solía ir a un parque, me sentaba sobre el árbol más grande y me detenía a pensar. Incluso podía pasar toda la noche, hiciera frío, lloviera o nevara; claro que en el tiempo donde estaba solo sin amigos. Aun cuando nos mudamos a esta ciudad, los primeros días iba a la plaza central. Pero ahora no es necesario, porque sé que te tengo a ti; así como tú a mí. Por favor, yo…

—¡No pasa nada, Vegeta!—cerró los ojos—. _Soy tan estúpido desde que me enamoré de él. En serio no puedo controlarme. Si sigo con estas inseguridades, lo perderé incluso como amigo o…_

—¡Joder, Kakarotto! ¡Soy tu mejor amigo!—salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la potente voz del más bajo—. Siempre estoy para ti, ¡me preocupas! Pero tú nunca me dices nada, ¡¿cómo diablos yo…?!—calló y caminó al otro lado de la habitación, se había contenido antes de seguir alzando la voz. Inhaló profundo y lo miró ya calmado—. Lamento haberte gritado, Kakarotto. Entiendo que hay cosas que te cuestan hablar, pero, por favor, entiéndeme.

Goku bajó la mirada, la levantó cuando el mayor se posicionó frente a él y tomó su mano. El Son ya se miraba apenado por tanto choque de emociones de enamoramiento, desilusión, esperanza, decepción de sí mismo y reproche. Pero la mirada del más bajo lo hizo olvidarse momentáneamente de todo eso.

—Kakarotto, soy tu amigo. No me pidas que ignore lo que te ocurre. Por favor, no me pidas eso—lo atrajo y lo abrazó, siendo correspondido—. Por favor, pídeme cualquier otra cosa excepto dejar de preocuparme por ti.

— _¿Por qué hace todo esto?_ —volvió a dejarse llevar por la tristeza, incluso comenzó a sollozar. Se deslizó despacio hasta llegar al suelo, pero nunca dejó de ser abrazado por el mayor. Ya en el piso siguió desahogándose—. _Me es tan difícil dejar de quererlo. Me cuesta llamarlo amigo, mi corazón me duele porque quisiera poder decirle todo lo que yo siento por él. Pero yo no soy suficiente, Vegeta merece a alguien mejor que yo._

—Yo estoy aquí—acarició su cabellera—. Hoy y siempre para ti…

—Vegeta—tragó saliva y aclaró su garganta—. Creo que mi problema es que no he aprendido a aceptarme, eso es todo.

—Pero si eres un chico increí…

—Todos dicen eso, pero… supongo que necesito poder creerlo y sentirme así—buscó su mirada—. En serio, por eso te dije que no tenía nada. Es la misma batalla de siempre.

—Así pelees mil veces por lo mismo, quiero estar contigo—le sonrió—. Sé que también necesitas aprender a luchar solo—aclaró—, pero mínimo quisiera que me dieras una señal de que estás mal para que, en el caso de que caigas muy profundo, llegar a tiempo. Así podrás salir por tu cuenta y yo sólo intervendría cuando sea muy necesario. ¿Te parece?

—Gracias, Vegeta—aspiró su aroma, esa fragancia tan peculiar que nunca había percibido en otra persona. ¿Sería acaso un perfume importado que nadie más tenía? No, lo dudaba, era demasiado suave para ser una colonia. ¿O era acaso su esencia natural? Una muy masculina y atractiva, que le encantaba demasiado.

—No es nada—buscó su mirada—. Estuviste muy distante estos días, pero para nuestra fortuna ya casi son vacaciones; una última semana de exámenes finales y acabamos. ¿Tienes algo planeado?

—Yo… no sé. Quizá entrene, o vea algunas películas.

—¿Todas las vacaciones?—preguntó con un tono burlón—. Escucha, mi madre tiene una pésima costumbre de tomarme como su esclavo en esas fechas, y la casa tiene algunos desperfectos. Goteras, algunos grifos que necesitan cambio, el ático es un asco… En fin, creo que sería genial que pasáramos las tardes y noches juntos, así yo trabajaría en el día. Sólo serían unas semanas, no creo tardar demasiado.

—Suena bien, Vegeta. Sí quiero pasar tiempo contigo—sonrió—. Puedo ir a ayudarte, si quieres.

—No me sentiría cómodo dejándote mis tareas a ti, Kakarotto—enredó sus dedos en su cabellera—. Pero tenerte ahí haciéndome compañía me alegraría demasiado.

El Son soltó aire y se acurrucó un poco contra el cuerpo del mayor. Seguía retractándose por la forma tan estúpida que estaba comportándose últimamente. Pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Comparándose con sus amigos se sentía completamente inferior, como si no fuera suficiente; ver a Barry demasiado guapo, a Vegeta tan fuerte, o a Zeshin tan trabajador, lo hacían hundirse en un deprimente vacío.

Todos ellos tenían una característica sobresaliente. Pero, ¿y él? No tenía nada, sólo era el idiota que únicamente sabía dar golpes. Nada más.

—¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?

—Sinceramente no, Vegeta—se separó con lentitud—. Esta semana no estuve poniendo suficiente atención, y el lunes tendremos examen. Estudiaré estos dos días.

—¿Me permites ayudarte?—el de cabellera alborotada miró con admiración esos ojos carbón que lo veían con un poco de ternura.

—Gracias…

***

—¡Nos vemos el lunes, Kakarotto!—se despidió con un ademán y comenzó a pedalear.

Su figura era iluminada con el dorado de los últimos rayos de Sol de ese día. El viento alborotaba su cabellera conforme avanzaba. Visualizó la camioneta del rubio viniendo de frente, así que desaceleró. Caminó hacia la ventana cuando él frenó.

—Hola, Vegeta—saludó con una evidente alegría.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien, fuimos a comer algo y al cine. Ya sabes, lo normal—ensanchó su sonrisa—. Me dijo que yo también le interesaba un poco, así que vamos a intentarlo—buscó en la guantera y sacó unos papeles rectangulares, se los entregó al menor—. Vegeta, en un mes se estrenará la película “El Gran Saiyaman”, y sé que tu hermanito es muy fanático. Me gustaría que me acompañaran los dos en la premier.

—¿Eh?—miró los pases, después sonrió de medio lado—. ¿Cómo cuánto me darían por ellos?

—Los fans pagarían bien por ellos en una subasta—admitió.

—Bah, ahí estaremos apoyándote—el mayor lo vio divertido—. ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—Por supuesto, ¿qué pasa?

—Es sobre Kakarotto. No sé si has notado que ha estado distante y distraído estos días—soltó aire y miró al cielo—. Incluso olvidó que entrenaríamos, él creía que tú y yo pasaríamos el día juntos.

—¿Qué tú y yo pasaríamos el día juntos?—repitió sorprendido.

—Creo que ni siquiera puso atención a qué día era hoy o algo así.

—¿Pero si yo…?—colocó una mueca de sorpresa que no pasó desapercibida por el más bajo, quien sólo atinó a alzar una ceja—. Perdona, es sólo que anoche dormimos tarde y le dije “mañana saldré con Zeshin”. Quizá supuso que me refería al domingo, y no hoy sábado.

—No tengo idea de qué ocurre con él, no me quiere decir nada—el de ojos azules asintió despacio—. Si te dice algo, ¿me dirías? En serio me preocupa.

—Por supuesto. Aunque tú eres su amigo más cercano. Si no te dice a ti dudo que lo haga conmigo—rio un poco nervioso.

—Tsk. De acuerdo… Nos vemos el lunes, ¿está bien?

—Claro. Pasaré por ti temprano.

Terminó de despedirse y continuaron los dos su trayecto. Barry, tan sólo estacionó su auto en la cochera de la residencia Son, subió apresuradamente hasta la habitación de Goku. Tocó dos veces y abrió la puerta. Al entrar lo vio sentado en la orilla de la cama mirando al suelo.

—Hola, Barry. ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?—preguntó, su voz era baja, como siempre que el menor tenía un problema. Y ahora entendía perfectamente cuál era.

—Bien, aunque me di cuenta de algo cuando venía camino aquí—tomó aire y observó esos ojitos confundidos—. Yo nunca te dije directamente que era Zeshin quien me gustaba, supuse que lo sabrías porque Vegeta y yo nos odiábamos—el menor se tensó—. Tú sabías que tendría una cita hoy. Pero tú supusiste que era con Vegeta.

—No, yo…

—Vegeta me dijo que tú creías que él y yo estaríamos juntos hoy—el menor bajó la mirada y tomó la tela de su pantalón entre sus manos—. Pero tú me viste esta mañana y te dije que era una cita. Tú pensaste que era Vegeta quien me gustaba—el menor comenzaba a tener sus ojos llorosos—. Desde que te dije que me gustaba alguien, te deprimiste. Tú has estado mal desde entonces porque pensaste que yo quería salir con él—las lágrimas en él por fin corrieron—. A ti te gusta Vegeta.

—¡Por favor, Barry! ¡No se lo digas!—lo vio suplicante, la desesperación en sus ojos era demasiada—. ¡No quiero perder su amistad! ¡Por favor no se lo digas! Haré lo que quieras, pero no lo hagas.

—Goku, no le diré—se quitó su sombrero borsalino y lo colocó en una repisa. Se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó. El menor soltó en un escandaloso llanto abrazándose al mayor—. A pesar de que tú tienes sentimientos por él, fuiste capaz de decir que haríamos bonita pareja para que yo me animara—lo sintió estremecerse en sus brazos—. Eres la persona más bondadosa que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Lo ayudó a recostarse y se posicionó detrás de él, para abrazarlo con fuerza. Acarició su cabello y lo arrulló un poco, dejándolo llorar. Entendía ahora por qué el menor estaba tan abatido esos días: el sólo pensar que la persona que le gusta y con quien se ha esforzado tanto ahora podría estar con alguien más.

Aunque, si lo analizaba más a profundidad, eso era un problema mínimo comparado con el real: Vegeta era su mejor amigo, además de que era heterosexual. El miedo de Goku no residía únicamente en que se enamorara de alguien más, sino en perder su amistad que ha sido lo mejor que al Son le había pasado en esos años.

—Él no se ha dado cuenta, estoy seguro de eso—siguió pasando su mano por su cabello—. No tienes que ocultarme cosas, Goku. Yo estoy para ti, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Soy un idiota!—siguió llorando—. Me terminé enamorando de él. Se supone que sólo sería mi amigo y lo arruiné…

—¿Sabes? No tengo idea por qué te gusta Vegeta—sonrió—. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, es un poco obvio… Excepto para él, claro. No se ha dado cuenta.

—Me siento insuficiente, Barry. No sólo por él, sino por todo. No te miento, Barry, me gustaría algún día poder estar con alguien de manera sentimental. Pero más de una vez he sentido que nadie querría salir conmigo. No soy lo suficientemente atractivo, y todavía tengo miedo de hablarle a la gente.

—Goku, muchas de las inseguridades pueden solucionarse con el tiempo—el menor cerró los ojos—. ¿Qué tal si hacemos un cambio en tu guardarropa? Quiero que te sientas seguro, así que empecemos con tu apariencia—el Son lo vio—. Eres muy lindo, Goku. Deberías dejar de ocultarte del mundo.

—¿Tú crees?—el rubio le sonrió.

—Por supuesto—se levantó—. Y no sólo eso, iremos a correr todas las mañanas juntos. Estaría bien que empezaras a tener confianza en ti mismo—sus ojos llegaron a cerrarse conforme ensanchó su sonrisa—. Yo te apoyaré en eso.

—Gracias—se acomodó en la cama—. Soy tan patético.

—No lo eres; está bien tener un poco de miedo… Goku, ¿algún día le dirás a Vegeta que te gusta?—el menor lo miró con duda—. No es por presionarte, ni mucho menos. ¿Pero no crees que sería bueno que él lo sepa? Es decir, tal vez él también sienta algo por ti.

—Vegeta no siente lo mismo—susurró—. Conozco a Vegeta, si yo le gustara me lo diría. Él es demasiado directo.

—Entiendo…—soltó aire—. ¿Te gustaría que te presentara a alguien? Creo que la persona en la que estoy pensando no sale con nadie.

—N-no creo que sea buena idea—rio nervioso.

—Anda, creo que te vendría bien—el Son se sonrojó completamente—. Y si no te gusta, entonces sólo sean amigos. O si sólo te quieres besar con él un rato, ¡adelante!

—¡Barry!—su rostro ya estaba enrojecido completamente—. Y-yo no haría eso.

—No sé por qué tengo la sospecha que ya lo has hecho alguna vez—el menor se inquietó—. Já, lo sabía. No eres tan inocente como pensaba. ¿Fue algo casual?

—Nunca he tenido sexo, Barry—tomó la almohada y la abrazó—. Era un chico que me gustaba y yo a él. Sólo nos besamos un rato, y pasó la noche conmigo.

—Entiendo…

—Lo más cerca que he estado de eso fue con Yamcha. Y eso únicamente porque él me estaba presionando.

—Ah, eso. Créeme que después de que contaste la historia yo también quería ir a Osaka a golpearlo—el menor rio—. Es casi imposible no odiar a alguien que hace ese tipo de cosas.

—Barry, ¿tú sí has hecho… eso?

—¿Eh?—alzó la mirada al techo—. Sí, he tenido dos parejas sexuales en mi vida—empezó a reír—. La primera fue mi ex, la loca. Supongo que eso fue uno de los motivos por los cuales se negaba a dejarme, ambos habíamos perdido nuestra inocencia con el otro, creo que se lo tomó demasiado a pecho. La segunda fue algo casual con una compañera de trabajo hace como diez meses, acababa de discutir con mi papá y se me hizo fácil hacerlo para olvidarme de los problemas familiares—lo miró—. Gracias a que estaba condicionado a no meterme en escándalos fui capaz de evitar repetirlo. Hasta que, bueno, conseguí un poco de madurez para ya no tomarme a la ligera eso.

—Barry, ¿en serio vas a iniciar algo con Zeshin? No me gustaría que ustedes la pasaran mal—el rubio suspiró hondo y bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué alguien nos haga lo que yo te hacía a ti?

—N-no quise decir eso…

—Entiendo los riesgos—comenzó a decir—. Y estoy en el punto donde me importa poco lo que me pase a mí o a mi carrera; créeme que he sido un asco de persona que si algo malo me pasa sería lo que merezco. Mi única preocupación es Zeshin.

—Barry, sé que antes no eras el mejor, pero ahora cambiaste y… No creo que merezcas cosas malas—le sonrió con timidez—. Me preocupan ambos.

—Tranquilo—pasó su brazo alrededor de su hombro y talló su cabellera con su puño, consiguiendo que riera—. Trataremos de mantenerlo lo más oculto posible.

—Ya entendí—se escabulló para librarse de su agarre—. Barry, me recuerdas demasiado a mi hermano. Me siento feliz cuando haces este tipo de cosas.

—¿Tu hermano? ¿Qué le pasó?

—Mi papá se lo llevó, y lo inscribió en una escuela tipo militarizada. De hecho creo que ya se gradúa este mes—suspiró—. Casi no hablo con él, tienen prohibido usar celulares dentro de las instalaciones. Quizá algún día lo vuelva a ver, pero por ahora sólo me queda esperar… ¿Tú no tienes hermanos, Barry?

—No que yo sepa. Realmente crecí en mucha soledad. Tú y Gine son lo más cercano que he tenido a una familia.

—¿En serio?—el de ojos azules asintió—. Vaya… Eso no me lo esperaba.

—En este mes han sucedido muchas cosas. Me siento feliz de que hayas decidido tenderme la mano cuando más lo necesité—soltó aire y miró al Son con una sonrisa—. Gracias.

—D-de nada—respondió con una sonrisa y abrazó al mayor—. Me has ayudado mucho desde que estás aquí. Cuando Vegeta no está, me has evitado varias crisis…

—¿En serio? Nunca he notado algo extraño—sonrió—. Entonces me esforzaré un poco más para conocerte mejor y yo poder ayudarte.

—N-no es necesario—se separó un poco—. Estoy aprendiendo a superarlas… H-he tenido un avance.

—¡Eso es genial! ¡Hay que celebrar! —se levantó y como pudo lo cargó en su hombro.

—B-Barry, ¡bájame!

— ¡Veamos una película…!

***

—¿En serio es lo más rápido que corres?—bromeó desde adelante, llevaba una considerable ventaja.

—¡Te alcanzaré!—dijo antes de aumentar la velocidad y saltar a su espalda.

El rubio se desequilibró sólo un poco, tomó las piernas del Son en lo que él se aferraba a sus hombros y dio un par de vueltas, ambos riendo con eso. Finalmente se detuvo y comenzó a caminar despacio, con el menor todavía cargado. El atardecer iluminaba sus cuerpos cercanos, ambos habían pasado la tarde corriendo un largo tramo, así mejorando su condición física.

Al ya haber terminado el ciclo escolar, donde el de ojos azules también estaba a días de su ceremonia de graduación, ambos podían permitirse disfrutar sin preocupaciones un tiempo juntos. Aunque, claro, respetando los horarios del Kahn, quien todavía debía ir al set de grabación para filmar las últimas escenas de la película en la que participaría.

—Es el octavo día que hacemos esto, Goku. Sabes qué sigue: dime una cosa positiva de ti—pidió, con el Son en su espalda siguió caminando de regreso a la casa.

Sus rutinas de caminata eran complementadas con una charla profunda, donde el menor se desahogaba un poco. Y, de ese modo, el rubio lo alentaba con sus palabras, dándole todo el apoyo que Goku necesitaba. Cualquiera que los viera podría confundirlos con un par de hermanos por la forma en que hablaban en esos momentos.

Además, para cerrar aquellas charlas, Barry le pedía que mencionara una cosa positiva de él, una que él creyera y que le gustara. Así el Son comenzaría a tomar confianza en sí mismo y ver sus cualidades.

—Yo…—titubeó un poco, como siempre que llegaban a esa parte—. Ehm…—tomó aire—. Soy… a-apuesto…

—¡Sí! ¡Y bastante! — el rubio se agachó para que bajara y poder beber un poco de agua.

—G-gracias—sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y tenía una evidente vergüenza. El mayor se sintió satisfecho al apreciar una sonrisilla discreta en los labios del menor: Goku estaba volviendo a sentirse seguro de sí mismo.

—Me alegra que por fin notaras eso—siguieron caminando, faltaba todavía un buen tramo para llegar a su hogar.

—¿Fuiste a la casa de Zeshin?—preguntó en algún punto de su conversación.

—Ayer—soltó aire—. Nuestra segunda cita fue un poco más abierta que la primera. Hablamos un poco más profundo, nos conocimos mejor. Y al salir del restaurante me ofrecí a acompañarlo, se está quedando en un apartamento. Sinceramente no me gusta.

—¿Tan malo es?

—Su casera es una persona muy grosera y prepotente. La renta que está pagando es muy elevada, y su departamento es pequeño. Además tiene el techo manchado de humedad, y las luces fallan mucho. Duerme en un colchón en el suelo porque la base de la cama está rota, y la dueña no la arreglará.

—¿En serio? P-pero yo le dije a Zeshin que podía venir a vivir con nosotros si lo necesitaba…

—Me dijo que no le gusta depender de otros—lo miró—. No va a aceptar asilo gratuito, quiere hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Me contó que la razón de ello es porque su mamá muchas veces no le pagaba la colegiatura o cosas que necesitara, por lo que se acostumbró a trabajar desde muy joven. Y cuando ella le daba dinero para lo que fuera, incluso si era poco, solía restregárselo demasiado. Así que ya nunca más quiso depender de nadie.

—Me siento mal por él. Dejó la escuela y ahora tiene que trabajar mucho.

—Me dijo que entraría a una escuela, ¿express? No estoy muy seguro, sólo quiere su certificado de preparatoria. Algún día, si conseguía ahorrar suficiente, entraría a la escuela de enfermería; al menos eso me confesó.

—Me sorprende que no te hayas ofrecido a pagársela. Te veo tan enamorado que te creo capaz de hacerlo—las mejillas del rubio se coloraron.

—Le ofrecí darle lo que necesitara para que alquilara un mejor departamento, y darle para la colegiatura… ocho veces—el Son soltó una carcajada—. Me dijo que no le tuviera tanta compasión, que él podía arreglárselas solo.

—Barry, te recuerdo que sólo llevas una semana saliendo con él oficialmente—el mayor suspiró.

—No sé si te ha pasado alguna vez, Goku. Que sin importar el tiempo que llevas con una persona ya sabes que es para ti—miró al cielo—. Con nadie había sentido esto. Sólo lo sé. Él es la persona indicada.

—Es la primera vez que te veo así. Y eso que, se podría decir, te conozco desde hace un año—el mayor sólo sonrió—. Estoy feliz, por ambos.

Llegaron por fin a la casa. Subieron y cada uno fue a tomar una ducha en su correspondiente habitación. Cuando Barry por fin terminó de colocarse un pijama fue a la habitación del Son. Lo encontró ya recostado sobre su cama, con los brazos completamente extendidos. Se acercó únicamente para tomar la toalla con la que se había secado, la colgó en el respaldo de la silla y cubrió al menor con una sábana. Apagó la luz y salió de la habitación. Bajó a cenar algo ligero y fue a dormir él también.

La mañana llegó, así que se levantó y tomó una ducha. Se vistió y salió a asomarse a la habitación del menor, quien seguía profundamente dormido. ¿Y cómo no? Tras una semana de exámenes finales, donde el menor también competía con su guerra interna de sentimientos por el Saiyan, además de pasar las tardes corriendo y ejercitándose, ahora el Son necesitaba dormir mejor.

Desayunó rápido y fue a su camioneta, para ir a su destino. Condujo con calma, incluso se permitió encender la radio y poner su estación favorita. Llegó a la zona de negocios, redujo la velocidad y se asomó por la ventana cuando pasó frente a su restaurante favorito. Alcanzó a distinguir al chico de ojos verdes colocando centros de mesa.

Siguió su trayecto, estaba demasiado relajado y con una gran felicidad interna que, pese a que era demasiado temprano y ya había mucho ruido en la zona, no le quitaban su buen humor. Se estacionó frente a una casa grande y un poco lujosa, envió un “ya estoy afuera” y apagó la radio. Recibió un “ya casi salgo”.

Abrió la conversación que tenía con Zeshin al notar que tenía un mensaje sin leer. Sonrió al ver lo que había escrito:

________

**ZESHIN**

_5:40 am Buenos días :D_

**_Zeshin_ ** _: Buenos días 6:04 am_

_6:05 am Gracias por lo del sábado ^-^_

_Por cierto, ¿te gustaría ir mañana en la noche a la feria?_

**_Zeshin_ ** _: Trabajaré doble turno, disculpa. 7:43 am_

_Pero el domingo tengo libre, vayamos a la vinoteca nueva. El dueño era mi compañero, me ha invitado varias veces pero me daba un poco de pena ir solo._

_7:45 am Perfecto. Donde sea está bien._

_Mientras sea contigo :D_

**_Zeshin_ ** _: ... 8:21 am_

_Veámonos esta noche. ¿Pasarías por mí?_

_Por cierto 8:23 am_

_¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que siempre volteas a verme cuando pasas?_

_8:32 am Me gusta verte ;)_

_Y sí, pasaré por ti esta noche._

_Suerte en el trabajo <3_

________

—Buenos días—saludó el rubio al ver a un pelinegro asomarse por la ventana del copiloto.

—Cállate—le respondió. Abrió la puerta trasera y metió un par de maletas. Después volvió al frente y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto con los brazos cruzados—. Ya vámonos.

—¿Eh?—con una gotita de sudor en la frente encendió la camioneta—. C-claro.

Estaba ligeramente incómodo ante el pequeño puchero que el de cabellera azabache hacía. A veces volteaba de reojo, pero inmediatamente volvía la mirada al frente al recibir un gruñido por parte del más bajo. Se estacionó frente al restaurante y bajó rápido.

—Dame un minuto, no tardo—sólo tardó unos cuantos segundos, después regresó con una bolsa de papel en manos—. Compré unos bocadillos, toma uno si quieres—pero el chico que lo acompañaba sólo lo vio con el ceño fruncido.

Siguió su trayecto, sin ya saber cómo iniciar una conversación con el chico de ojos negros. Se sintió un poco más relajado al entrar a la zona donde vivía al no haber otro sonido aparte del canto de las aves—. ¿En serio viven en este lugar?—escuchó decir al otro en un tono sorpresivo.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras a visitarnos—ofreció. Redujo la velocidad al ver cada vez más cerca la residencia Saiyan.

En el frente de la casa se podía observar al pelinegro colocando un marco nuevo en la ventana. De lejos se alcanzaba a apreciar su cuerpo ligeramente sudado. Además, alcanzó a ver un vaso en un costado, ya con la mitad del contenido. Cuando el de cabellera en forma de flama oyó el sonido del motor volteó; colocó una expresión de confusión que el rubio notó.

Barry estacionó la camioneta y bajó—. Dame un minuto, iré a saludar—el chico que iba como su pasajero le mostró la lengua—. Sólo un minuto.

—¡Apúrate!

El de ojos azules caminó hasta Vegeta, el más bajo aprovechó eso para dejar el martillo a un lado y descansar un poco.

—¿Primer lunes de vacaciones y ya te pusieron a arreglar la casa?—preguntó divertido observando el trabajo del menor—. Tienes talento para estas cosas.

—Bueno, mi mamá me dará un extra por hacerlo—miró hacia la camioneta—. Por cierto, ¿quién es el chico? Me parece un poco familiar.

—Oh, ehm… Goku peleó con él en una competencia hace mucho, la primera—el Saiyan seguía viendo fijamente hacia aquella dirección—. A Goku le agrada, no te preocupes. Nunca llevaría a alguien que pudiera lastimarlo.

—¿Acaso Kakarotto buscaba un reemplazo mío para los entrenamientos?—bromeó y bebió un poco del vaso.

—No exactamente—el menor lo miró—. Vegeta, entenderás que Zeshin, tú o yo no podremos entregarle cierto tipo de… convivencia.

—¿Convivencia?—preguntó arqueando una ceja—. ¿Él sí es tranquilo y alejado de cualquier conflicto? ¿O a qué te refieres?—colocó el vaso ya vacío en una mesa que había instalado en el jardín.

—Quiero decir… nosotros nunca podremos entregarle ciertas cosas o experiencias—aclaró su garganta—. Vegeta, sé que te agrada mucho Goku y que es tu mejor amigo. Pero estás de acuerdo en que no podrás estar con él todo el tiempo… Imagino que tú tienes planes de casarte o tener hijos; ya sabes, tener una vida propia. Y es un poco egoísta ignorar el hecho de que Goku también querría tener algo así con alguien…

—Momento—volvió a mirar al pelinegro del auto—. ¿Me estás diciendo que ese chico es… pareja de Kakarotto?—preguntó en un tono bajo.

—Esa era la idea, que él tuviera con quien vivir cierto tipo de co…

—¿Acaso Kakarotto te pidió eso?—su tono de voz se agravó—. ¿Él te lo dijo y por eso fuiste a buscarle novio? ¿Acaso es por eso que ha estado tan raro estos días?

—No, Vegeta. Goku no me ha dicho nada—el Saiyan seguía viendo fijamente hacia la camioneta. Cuando Goten le mostró la lengua volteó a ver al rubio—. Vegeta, una amistad no brinda lo mismo que una relación. Y creo que a Goku le vendría bien tener citas, pasar tiempo a solas con un chico… Cosas así.

—Dices que él no te lo pidió. Y yo me rehúso a que sigas con esta tontería; Kakarotto está bien así.

—¿Bromeas? En algún punto tú también conseguirás pareja, Vegeta. ¿Cómo crees que se sienta Goku al ver que todos sus amigos están ya con alguien y él siga solo? Porque parte de tener una relación es atenderla, ¿o acaso pensabas tener una pareja e ignorarla todo el tiempo para estar con amigos?

—Kakarotto está bien así—repitió, un poco más grave.

—Vegeta, créeme que no lo está.

—¿Ahora tú sabes más que yo, que he sido su amigo por más tiempo?—frunció el ceño—. ¿Acaso te dijo algo que yo no sepa o qué te hace pensar que esto que estás haciendo le agradará? Pff, además, ¿qué te hace creer que durará para siempre?, ¿y si el idiota le rompe el corazón?, ¿cómo piensas remediarlo?

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Por qué tienes tanto problema con que le lleve a alguien? ¿Acaso tú estarás con él de esa forma?—cerró los ojos y se sostuvo el tabique—. Vegeta, gracias por preocuparte tanto por Goku. Pero creo que estas cosas no se solucionan sólo con un amigo y pasar tiempo juntos. Goku tiene derecho a tener a alguien que lo acompañe a crecer en ese sentido.

—Hmph, entonces hagan lo que les pegue la gana—decretó, esta vez con un tono más potente que las veces anteriores. Finalmente se dio media vuelta y entró a la vivienda, cerrando con un portazo que asustó un poco al pasajero que el rubio llevaba. Incluso una madera de la ventana que recién había clavado se aflojó.

Barry suspiró, con resignación volvió al auto y volvió a encender el motor. Condujo los metros restantes hasta la casa Son, ya se había perdido de vista la vivienda del Saiyab. Dejó la camioneta en la cochera y por fin apagó completamente el vehículo. Bajó y el otro pelinegro también lo hizo.

—Por cierto, ¿qué tanto trajiste? Te dije que sólo se trataba de pasar un rato juntos.

—Traje muchas cosas para divertirnos—sonrió—. Además le dije a mi hermano que pasaría toda la semana con Goku.

—¿Q-qué?—una gotita de sudor corrió por su frente y se mostró preocupado—. Oye, esta no es mi casa. Te traje como sorpresa, no creo que esté bien que te quedes sin previa invitación para ello.

—Yo me quedaré—hizo un puchero y cruzó sus brazos, mirando seriamente al rubio.

—Barry, volviste muy temprano—el mayor volteó al escuchar al Son—. ¿Trajiste a alguien?

—¡Goku!—el pelinegro rodeó la camioneta y corrió a abrazar al de cabellera alborotada—. Nunca respondiste mis llamadas y tampoco me llamaste—se quejó con un puchero.

—Goten—sonrió—. Perdí la servilleta donde anotaste tu número, discúlpame—correspondió el abrazo—. Me alegra verte.

—¿Verdad que sí dejarás que pase la semana contigo?

—¿La semana?—repitió—. Creo que sería muy divertido pasar tiempo juntos. Además, prometimos una revancha. ¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo?

—¡Excelente! Goku, me enteré que ganaste el tercer lugar en el torneo estatal, ¡felicidades!

—Gracias—miró al de ojos azules, que sonreía ante la escena—. ¿Barry y tú se conocían?

—Su hermano es Gohan Tanaka, el creador del comic “El Gran Saiyaman”—Goku se sorprendió mucho—. He estado trabajando con él para la película, y Goten siendo su hermano tiene acceso a las instalaciones de grabación.

—¿Por qué le hablas a él si era malo contigo?—preguntó el pelinegro menor de todos.

—Ya te dije, Goten, que ahora él y yo somos amigos—explicó el rubio.

—Sí, Goten. Barry no es tan mala persona—sonrió—. Pasa, por favor.

—Espera, llevaré mis cosas adentro—corrió a la camioneta para bajar el par de maletas—. No sabía si tenías consola pero traje la mía, para que juguemos.

Mientras el menor llevaba enérgicamente sus cosas al interior, Goku aprovechó para acercarse a Barry.

—Gracias por traerlo, me alegra tener visitas de mis amigos—comenzaron a caminar despacio a la casa.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que sé que Goten es un chico agradable y, bueno, supongo que lindo—el Son rio—. No lo traje sólo para que reafirmaran su amistad. Creí que estaría bien si tú y él empiezan a conocerse mejor para, ya sabes, iniciar algo—el menor se quedó estático en la entrada y miró sorprendido al Kahn.

—¿Tú esperas que salga con Goten?—rascó su mejilla con vergüenza—. Pero si Goten tiene novio.

—¿Qué?—miró al menor que estaba conectando cables en el televisor—. Goten, me dijiste que no estabas saliendo con nadie.

—¡Con nadie que a ti te importe!—replicó y le mostró la lengua—. Si te decía la verdad no me traerías con Goku.

—¡Bah! Está bien…—suspiró—. Supongo que lo arruiné un poco.

—N-no...—sonrió—. Entiendo tus intenciones, y gracias por ello. Pero, Barry, no estoy buscando pareja. Sé que te preocupa mi situación con Vegeta, pero estoy bien así. No busco salir con alguien, de verdad sólo quiero tomar las cosas con tranquilidad.

—Entonces Vegeta tenía razón; te conoce demasiado bien, sabía que dirías eso…—comentó.

—¡¿Hablaste con Vegeta?!

—Más bien discutimos—aclaró.

—El chico de la casa anterior era demasiado gruñón—comentó Goten desde el suelo, por fin había terminado de conectar la consola y los controles.

—Barry, ¿qué pasó…?

—Nada. Sólo me preguntó quién era él, le expliqué lo que quería hacer y se molestó demasiado. Creo que tiene miedo de que te lastimen, Goku. Por eso no quería que te presionara—al Son se le coloraron las mejillas—. Lamento haberlo hecho.

—N-nada de eso—rio—. Al contrario, gracias por preocuparte por mí, Barry—lo abrazó—. Estaré bien, descuida.

—Goku, ¡juega conmigo!—pidió el menor.

—Ya voy—miró al de ojos azules—. ¿Nos acompañas?

—¿Quieren perder?

El resto del día lo disfrutaron jugando videojuegos, comiendo golosinas y conversando. Goten no tardó en tomar confianza y llevarse bien con Barry; de este modo parecía que nunca ocurrió el incidente el día de la competencia de artes marciales. La vida de Goku mostraba un poco más de color desde su estadía en la Montaña Paoz.

—Ya es un poco tarde—mencionó revisando la hora en su teléfono—. Iré a recoger a Zeshin al trabajo—se levantó—. No se duerman tan tarde, niños. Y no dejen conectado esto cuando vayan a la cama, podría provocar un corto circuito. Volveré después de media noche.

—Sí, mamá—respondió Goten, el rubio sólo rio con vergüenza—. Suerte, Barry.

—Adiós, chicos.

—Goten, ¿me darías un minuto para hacer una llamada?—pidió, el menor asintió con una sonrisa. Goku caminó al teléfono y marcó el número de la residencia Saiyan.

— _¿Quién habla?_

—Vegeta, soy Goku—escuchó un largo silencio.

— _Hola, Kakarotto._

—Sólo quería saber a qué hora nos veríamos. Habías dicho que pasaríamos las tardes y noches juntos mientras trabajes en casa—comentó.

— _Ahhh_ —suspiró—. _Creí que Barry te había llevado un amigo. ¿Ya se fue?_

—Goten pasará la semana en mi casa—sonrió—. Estamos jugando videojuegos, ¡incluso tiene unos que todavía no salen a la venta!—mordió su labio inferior—. E-esperaba que vinieras a acompañarnos.

— _No creo que sea buena idea, Kakarotto._

—P-pero yo…

— _Estoy demasiado agotado, Kakarotto. Trabajé todo el día, e incluso me cayó una teja en la espalda. Necesito descansar_ —el Son hizo un sonido de resignación—. _Diviértanse ustedes. Será en otra ocasión._

—Está bien, Vegeta—sonrió—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Kakarotto. Que descanses.

—¿Es tu novio?—preguntó asomándose por su hombro, el Son se exaltó.

—N-no—respondió con nervios—. É-él es sólo un amigo.

—Mmm—lo miró fijamente, luego sonrió—. ¿Y si hacemos palomitas y vemos una película?

***

—Mucho gusto, Goten. Me da gusto conocerte al fin, Barry me habló mucho de ti—saludó el pelinegro sirviéndole su malteada.

—Hola, Zeshin—comenzó beber—. Muchas gracias.

—Por cierto, Goku. ¿Vegeta no te fue a visitar estos días? Pasó ya una semana.

—No—soltó aire—. Ha estado muy ocupado con las reparaciones que termina muy cansado.

—En parte lo entiendo, ya casi es temporada de lluvias abundantes, y deben estar preparados para eso…—se apoyó contra la mesa—. ¿Y sobre la discusión que tuvo con Barry? ¿No te ha dicho nada al respecto?

—No, no he podido hablar con él.

—Ya te dije que Vegeta exageró en su reacción…

—Y yo te dije a ti que no te metieras—comentó esta vez viendo al rubio que había hablado—. Deja de jugar a ser cupido.

—¡Pero…!—soltó aire—. En serio fue muy exagerado. “Yo me rehúso a que sigas con esta tontería. Él está bien así”—imitó.

—Creo que ninguno está entendiendo el punto—el de ojos azules lo miró confundido—. Levantaré los platos, ¿quieren algo más?—ninguno dijo algo.

—Sólo tráeme la cuenta, Zesh, por favor.

—Ajá.

—¿Vegeta estará molesto conmigo?—preguntó de repente el Son—. No quisiera eso.

—No sé… Si así fuera me sentiría muy culpable. Pero no creo, quizá sólo estaba estresado por el trabajo que tiene. O se enojó porque, de una u otra manera, tú podías salir lastimado. No tengo idea.

—Sé que debería mantener distancia para que no me duela tanto, pero… no puedo—bajó la mirada—. Quisiera estar con él. Te juro que de verdad no me importa que nunca haya nada entre nosotros…

—Tú tarjeta—pidió el pelinegro llegando con un aparato para el pago, la colocó y se lo dio para que pusiera la clave—. Ten, Goku—le entregó una charola plástica que tenía dentro un delicioso pastel de fresas, donde incluso chorreaba la mermelada—. Nos detendremos frente a su casa, le llevarás esto y habla con él.

—Está bien—sonrió—. Gracias, Zeshin.

—Ya está—mencionó Barry.

—Iré a cambiarme, los veo en el estacionamiento.

Los chicos salieron y subieron a la camioneta. Barry aprovechó para ajustar todos los espejos, mientras Goku y Goten se sentaban en los asientos de atrás, dejándole a Zeshin el lugar del copiloto para estar junto al rubio.

—Tu novio me cae muy bien—dijo asomándose al frente.

—N-no es mi novio—sonrió—. No todavía. Pero espero que lo sea.

—Ustedes dos se ven bien juntos. ¿También salen a citas en otros lugares o sólo lo visitas en el trabajo?

—Normalmente paso por él en las tardes o noches, y vamos cerca de la estación de radio, en el punto alto de la ciudad. Charlamos de muchas cosas, como nuestro pasado, sueños, y cosas así.

—Qué divertido—miraron hacia la puerta cuando el pelinegro la abrió—. ¿Sí trajiste todas tus cosas, Zeshin?

—Sí—le sonrió—. Ya podemos irnos.

El de cabellera dorada colocó el auto en marcha, y a los minutos se inició una conversación entre todos. Goten, quien era el único nuevo integrante de ese grupo, había podido acoplarse perfectamente con todos ellos.

—Goku, él todo el tiempo tiene cara de enojado—comentó Goten—. Y se ve que es demasiado gruñón, no entiendo por qué te gusta tanto—Barry estacionó frente a la casa de Vegeta, ahí pudieron verlo. El Saiyan no llevaba camisa, mostrando su torso desnudo y con manchas de pintura blanca; la espalda ancha y sus brazos con buena musculatura para su edad no pasaron desapercibidos mientras él pintaba la cerca—. Creo que ya entendí por qué.

—Te esperamos, Goku.

—S-sí—bajó y caminó despacio hacia donde el Saiyan estaba.

Vegeta, al percatarse de la presencia del Son, dejó la lata de pintura y la brocha a un lado. Goku colocó el pastel sobre la mesa de madera que estaba ahí. El mayor limpió el sudor de su frente con su brazo y le dedicó una media sonrisa al Son.

—Hola, Kakarotto.

—T-te traje pastel de fresas—sonrió con timidez—. No nos habías podido acompañar en todos estos días, así que te quise traer algo.

—Muchas gracias, Kakarotto—miró hacia la camioneta—. Tu amigo sigue durmiendo en tu casa, ¿eh?

—Sí, hoy es su último día. Mañana temprano regresa—se rascó la mejilla—. Me hubiera gustado que lo conocieras, Vegeta. Goten es muy agradable.

—Imagino que debe serlo. Por lo que Barry me dijo, esa es la clase de chicos que te gustan—el Son se sonrojó—. Está bien, supongo.

—Vegeta, Goten y yo sólo somos amigos. Él tiene pareja—el Saiyan arqueó una ceja—. Vegeta, ¿estás enojado conmigo?

—¿Debería estarlo?—mencionó, Goku mordió su labio inferior y bajó la mirada—. Hmph, no es nada, Kakarotto. No estoy molesto contigo, estoy teniendo otra clase de problemas y presiones.

—Vegeta, pero tú me puedes contar cualquier cosa que te pase…

—¿Así como tú me contaste lo que te ocurría?—confrontó, el Son empuñó sus manos con un poco de inquietud—. ¿Así como yo tuve que enterarme por otras personas lo que te pasa?—Goku bajó la mirada—. ¿En qué momento dejaste de tenerme confianza?

—¿Eh?—volteó a verlo, Vegeta estaba serio, pero no lucía molesto—. No es eso, es sólo que…

—Kakarotto, ¿es porque empecé a alejarme un poco cuando fue la competencia?

—N-no—se sentó en la banca unida a la mesa, el más bajo se colocó de pie frente a él—. Sólo he tenido muchas recaídas—el mayor endureció su expresión—. Creo que ha sido por la abstinencia del alcohol—mintió.

—¿Es eso?—el Son bajó la mirada, ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo—. ¿Hay otra cosa?

—No… Nada, Vegeta—alzó la vista, para ver la mirada preocupada del mayor. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de ese chico?

—Los dulces pueden ayudarte—tomó la charolita y la abrió, con ayuda del tenedor que estaba dentro tomó un bocado y se lo llevó a la boca al menor, quien con vergüenza lo comió—. Mañana estaré contigo.

—Gracias, Vegeta—recibió otro bocado de pastel—. Vegeta, lo traje para ti—el mayor le sonrió.

—Kakarotto, no te olvides de que siempre estaré para ti—se colocó de cuclillas frente a él y tomó su mano—. Sin importar nada, yo siempre pelearé a tu lado.

—…—sus mejillas se sonrojaron, tomó entre sus manos la tela de su pantalón conforme su corazón se aceleraba—. ¿E-en serio?

—Por supuesto, Kakarotto—envolvió las manos del Son entre las suyas—. Somos un equipo.

—Yo… _¿y si se lo digo ahora?_ —tragó saliva—. Ve-Vegeta, tú… tú me…

—¿Sí, Kakarotto?—lo vio a los ojos al verlo titubear.

—Yo…—soltó aire—. Sólo quería darte gracias por todo. Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido en mi vida—bajó la mirada, apenado.

—Y tú el mío—soltó sus manos y se levantó—. Casi cae la noche, y debo terminar de pintar. Es la última tarea que debo hacer, a partir de mañana sólo seremos tú y yo el resto de las vacaciones.

—¡¿De verdad?!—se emocionó.

—Así es—le revolvió su cabellera—. Llegaré temprano a tu casa, espero estés listo para que entrenemos.

—¿Eh?—ensanchó su sonrisa—. ¡Por supuesto, Vegeta!

—Excelente—siguió acariciando su cabello—. Y después veremos un poco de televisión, podemos ir a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas para comer o pasear por las tiendas. Y pasaremos la noche juntos.

—Vegeta—deslizó sus dedos por el rostro del mayor, recibiendo una risita baja y ronca. Se puso de pie y abrazó el cuerpo del más bajo, quien correspondió rápidamente—. Yo… yo te quiero, Vegeta.

—Yo también te quiero, Kakarotto—palmeó su espalda—. Nunca dudes de eso.

—Tú _me_ …—su corazón se aceleró demasiado—. _No… no puedo decírselo… No soy capaz de hacerlo._

—Gracias por el pastel—le susurró al oído. El menor se aferró a su cuerpo ante su voz—. Me alegraste mi día.

—D-de nada—se separó, sus mejillas ya estaban completamente sonrojadas—. Iré a casa…

—Claro, diviértete—el Son comenzó a caminar unos pasos.

Vegeta volvió a agacharse frente a la cerca, tomó la brocha y la deslizó por la madera. Goku, por otra parte, se detuvo tan sólo había dado un par de pasos, respiró hondo, y tomó valor; caminó hacia el Saiyan que todavía estaba de cuclillas pintando, se agachó y besó su mejilla. Después se incorporó y corrió hacia la camioneta.

Con nerviosismo abrió la puerta y subió. Su respiración estaba completamente agitada, su rostro enrojecido y su corazón latiendo desmesuradamente. Miró por la ventana, viendo que el Saiyan caminaba con lentitud hacia ellos.

—B-Barry v-vámonos—pidió en voz baja. Vegeta terminó de cruzar la calle y se colocó frente a su ventana.

Goku cerró sus ojos con nerviosismo. Sólo sintió cómo el más bajo pasó su mano a su cabeza y lo acercaba a él, para finalmente besar su frente. Mientras sus labios tocaron la piel del menor, Vegeta dedicó una mirada fija y con el ceño fruncido a Goten, que compartía asiento con el Son. Incluso consiguió que tragara saliva con nervios.

—Hasta mañana, Kakarotto…

—H-hasta m-mañana, V-Vegeta…

El Saiyan se alejó, volviendo a su lugar de trabajo. En ese momento Barry volvió a poner en marcha la camioneta. Goku sólo veía al suelo, sentía cómo su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Incluso su pulso era muy veloz.

— _Es imposible dejar de quererlo… ¿Quién no querría a alguien tan dulce como él?_


	17. Lazo

—Goku—llamó el pelinegro a su lado—. Ese chico es gruñón con todos, pero contigo… Es diferente—le sonrió—. Se ve que son muy cercanos.

—Sí—empuñó sus manos, todavía estaba nervioso—. Nunca me deja solo.

—Jijiji—empezó a reír—. ¡Le diste un beso!

—Yo…—cubrió su rostro con vergüenza—. N-no sé por qué lo hice. ¿Y si se enojó o…?

—Goku, Vegeta nunca se enoja contigo. Te aprecia mucho, eres su mejor amigo—comentó Barry.

—Sí, además vino a despedirse bien él también—agregó Goten—. No te odia, si lo hiciera te habría gritado como le gritó a Barry—mencionó con una risa.

—No puedo ser el único que esté viendo las cosas—dijo Zeshin, volteó a ver hacia los asientos de atrás, donde los menores estaban—. Goku, Vegeta nunca se enojaría contigo por que tú hagas ese tipo de cosas.

—Gracias, chicos—se animó un poco más.

—¡La próxima vez que los visite invítalo a que venga a acompañarnos!—le sonrió—. Me agrada aunque me haya amenazado con la mirada.

—Sí, Goten.

Cuando llegaron a la casa hicieron muchas actividades en grupo. Zeshin había aprovechado para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, lavar el atuendo que usaba en el restaurante y cenar en compañía de los demás. Finalmente se sentaron todos en la alfombra mientras charlaban para conocerse mejor.

—Pobre Zeshin, está agotado—comentó Goku al verlo ya dormido con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del rubio—. Me preocupa que se enferme si sigue exigiéndose demasiado.

—Lo llevaré a mi habitación para que duerma más cómodo—dijo el de ojos azules.

Maniobró un poco para poder tomarlo en sus brazos y cargarlo hasta su alcoba, ahí lo depositó sobre la cama y lo cubrió con una sábana. Cuidadosamente le quitó los zapatos, y apagó la luz. Dedicó una sonrisa ante el cuerpo descansando, finalmente cerró la puerta y bajó a donde estaba el resto.

—Me siento muy mal por él, ¡no me deja ayudarlo!—tomó su rubia cabellera con frustración—. Me siento un poco culpable, insisto mucho en que me acompañe a diferentes lugares y no pienso en su agotamiento.

—Si él no quisiera estar contigo te diría que no—dijo Goten—. Por lo que me han dicho ustedes, él ha trabajado siempre. También quiere divertirse—jugó con el vaso—. Si tan poco ha ganado entonces puedes suponer que no salía mucho, ni siquiera para darse un gusto—el mayor lo miró—. Creo que le estás dando momentos a los que él había tenido que renunciar. Y quizá por eso no quiere aceptar tu ayuda, ya estás haciendo mucho por él llevándolo a sus citas y pasando tiempo con él. Zeshin estaba solo en este lugar.

—Pero...—soltó aire—. Goten, tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo son las ganancias que he tenido desde que acepté el papel. Además de lo que he ahorrado toda mi vida. No… no es nada para mí darle todo lo que necesite.

—Barry—llamó esta vez Goku—. Zeshin estuvo mucho tiempo solo, valiéndose por sí mismo. Y tiene miedo de volver a vivir lo mismo que con su mamá.

—¿Su mamá? ¿Qué le hizo?

—Cuando Zeshin era menor tenía un hermanito. Su mamá no fue muy atenta con ambos, trabajaba mucho. Pero también tenía problemas con el alcohol, con los hombres, y con las apuestas. Me dijo que ella iba mucho a los casinos y perdía demasiado, o a veces llegaba ebria con hombres desconocidos—explicó el Son al otro pelinegro—. Zeshin comenzó a trabajar para pagarse la escuela. Pero tiempo después su hermano enfermó y le diagnosticaron un tipo de cáncer terminal. Los tratamientos eran costosos, pero ayudaban a que no padeciera mucho por las fallas que su cuerpo comenzara a tener. Zeshin trabajó para pagar medicamentos y visitas al médico, su madre perdía mucho en los casinos así que él, para completar los gastos, solía tomar el dinero sin que ella se diera cuenta—soltó aire—. Cierto día su hermanito falleció, no se podía hacer más por él. Y ella culpó a Zeshin.

—¡Pero era una enfermedad no curable!

—Aun así, ella lo culpó por todo. Zeshin siguió en su empleo y ahorró un poco. Me contó que una vez le faltó muy poco para completar la colegiatura y le pidió prestado a su mamá; ella le dio el dinero pero constantemente lo molestaba por ello, diciendo que siempre le daba todo, y que era un desagradecido. Dejó de depender de ella, pero su carácter hacia él comenzaba a cansar a Zeshin. Empezó a fumar para desestresarse, él tenía dieciséis años cuando lo conocí.

—¿Qué pasó con la señora?

—Zeshin se hartó y, para evitar que su ira lo orillara a dañarla físicamente, huyó de casa. Me dijo que hace unos meses fue a verla, para saber si estaba bien; después de todo, es su madre. Ella no quiso verlo.

—¡Qué horrible señora!

—Zeshin ha estado solo desde entonces. Supongo que tiene miedo de aceptar todo de Barry; en el pasado sufrió mucho y se acostumbró a la soledad constante. Y a no recibir tanto.

—A pesar de que no gana lo suficiente, ha insistido en pagar algunas cosas—comenzó a decir el rubio, mirando el techo con una sonrisilla—. A veces sólo bebemos una soda en el parque, o compramos un helado. Hace ese tipo de acciones sin importar nada—miró al Son—. Dices que con dos semanas saliendo oficialmente es poco tiempo, pero he visto este tipo de cosas en él. Es imposible que no llegue a quererlo, Goku.

—Awww—Goten empezó a reírse—. ¡Y dijiste que nosotros éramos raros!—el rubio bajó la mirada, apenado—. Está bien, te perdonamos. Somos amigos ahora.

—Sigo sintiéndome mal por ello—admitió.

—Bueno, tampoco es que hayas sido tan cruel. Dabas un poquito de pena como bravucón—el rubio se sonrojó—. ¡Ya no pienses en eso!

—¿Gracias?—empezó a reír—. A los dos.

—¿Tú también la pasaste mal antes, Goten?

—Bueno…—empezó a pensar—. Un poco. Mi hermano, antes de dedicarse a dibujar el comic, trabajaba para la Corporación Cápsula. Empezó por sus prácticas profesionales, aún no terminaba la carrera; y mamá murió cuando yo nací, pocos días después. Papá se asustó y huyó, me dejó al cuidado de mi hermano. Como Gohan no podía descuidar mucho su trabajo y los estudios, me llevaba a la escuela y al trabajo. El señor Brief, el presidente de la Corporación, al ver a mi hermano esforzándose mucho, le ofreció trabajo fijo como asistente suyo—sonrió—. Cuando perdió a su hija y a su yerno en un accidente automovilístico se hizo cargo de sus nietos. Los tenía a los dos en su oficina, les adaptó un espacio de juegos y de estudio. Ellos ya tenían seis años cuando me conocieron, yo tenía sólo un año. Crecí pasando tiempo con ambos.

—¿Sólo fueron tu hermano y tú?—preguntó Goku.

—No. Mi hermano ya tenía novia, Videl Satán. ¿Has oído hablar de su padre, Mister Satán? Fue un gran peleador de artes marciales, y cuando se retiró comenzó una cadena de hoteles por todo el país. Ella apoyó mucho a mi hermano, con los gastos y dándole compañía. Ella me cuidó mucho—sonrió—. El mayor de los nietos del señor Brief, Mirai, se fue a Francia a estudiar cuando tenía dieciséis. Y allá se quedó también para trabajar, le gustó mucho el país. Y Trunks, el menor, se quedó a cuidar a su abuelo y a aprender a manejar la empresa. Cuando el señor Brief se retire, Trunks se hará cargo.

—¿En qué momento tu hermano dejó de trabajar en la Corporación?

—Yo tenía diez años cuando le pedí a Gohan que me comprara una historieta. Me llevó al lugar donde las venden, ninguna me gustó. Le conté a Gohan qué tipo de historia me gustaría leer, así que él comenzó a dibujar todas las noches y me regaló el primer “número”. Trunks me vio leyéndola, la leyó él también y le dijo a Gohan que debería publicarla. A la gente le gustó y le pidieron continuarla—sonrió—. El señor Brief también la leyó, y regañó a mi hermano por desperdiciar su talento artístico en una aburrida oficina.

—Y ahora, seis años después, es el comic más popular en el mundo—comentó Barry—. Sinceramente se habían tardado mucho en filmar una película. Todos esperaban ver una.

—Como mi hermano empezó a trabajar más, empecé a convivir mucho con Trunks. Pero…—calló unos segundos—. Él me enseñó artes marciales, y cuando quise entrar al equipo a mis doce años, no me dejaron por ser doncel. Cuando los demás chicos escucharon eso me empezaron a tratar mal. Fue un día difícil.

—¿No te dejaron ni siquiera probar?

—No. Yo estaba muy emocionado, incluso el día anterior le había pedido a Trunks que pasara ese día por mí para irnos a celebrar por mi entrada al equipo. Pero en el receso me arrojaron comida en la cafetería, me robaron mis libros, y me empujaron haciéndome caer en el jardín recién regado. En la salida estaba Trunks esperándome, me vio lleno de lodo—sonrió—. A pesar de que le faltaba un año para ser mayor de edad, era muy maduro. Fue a hablar con el director, por el rechazo de mi entrada al equipo, por que los maestros no me ayudaron y todo eso. El director dijo que cosas así son normales porque yo era diferente—empezó a reír—. Trunks se enojó mucho y le dijo que se fuera al diablo.

—Tú y él llevaban 11 años de amistad, no iba a dejar que te pasara algo.

—Canceló la donación que la Corporación Cápsula haría a esa escuela, y desactivó las computadoras que ya habían sido donadas años antes. Ese mismo día me pidió que me cambiara a su escuela, así que acepté—se sirvió un poco más de soda—. Era una institución grande, cada edificio era para un grado escolar. Él estaba en el edificio C, por ser ya de preparatoria. Yo estaba en el B. Nos veíamos en la hora del almuerzo. En esa escuela me dejaron entrenar, pero tuve que firmar una hoja para quitarle responsabilidad a la escuela por si me pasaba algo que a un “chico normal” no le ocurriría. Ya sabes, tenían miedo de que me lastimara demasiado rápido. Pero los sorprendí; gracias a que Trunks siguió entrenando conmigo me volví el mejor.

—¿Trunks también entrena todavía? Sería divertido conocerlo y entrenar con él.

—No. Un día un chico cometió un golpe ilegal y le lastimó los tendones en la pierna, el médico le prohibió que volviera a las artes marciales. Trunks practica un poco de boxeo a veces.

—Entonces yo quiero pelear con él—dijo Barry—. Tengo tiempo sin pelear, sería bueno retomarlo.

—No tiene mucho tiempo libre, pasa varios días de la semana en la Corporación, ayudando a su abuelo. Y sus días libres los pasa conmigo—sacó su teléfono y les mostró una fotografía donde se apreciaba al pelilila frente a una computadora portátil, muy concentrado—. Es él.

—Él es tu novio, ¿verdad?—preguntó Goku. El menor ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Llevamos un año y dos meses como pareja.

—¿Tu hermano no te dijo nada por salir con alguien cinco años mayor?—preguntó sorprendido el rubio—. Creí que era muy estricto y serio contigo por eso.

—Trunks ha estado conmigo toda mi vida y me ha cuidado mucho. Gohan no se enojaría nunca con él; mi hermano también vio crecer a Trunks.

—Debe ser lindo encontrar a alguien así—el Son abrazó sus piernas—. Con quien puedes ser tú mismo, y que te quiera a pesar de todo.

—Goku—posó su mano en su hombro—. ¿Te presento a alguien?

—¿Eh? ¡N-no!—empezó a reír nerviosamente—. Estoy bien así, de verdad.

—¿Seguro?—sonrió con un poco de picardía—. Siempre ves a Vegeta así, sin camisa, ¿verdad?

—¿Q-qué? N-no… B-bueno, sí. Pero…—sus mejillas se habían enrojecido completamente.

—¿También lo has visto en bóxer?—metió un puñado de frituras en su boca.

—P-pues sí… Pero sólo porque entrenamos juntos y después entra a ducharse…

—¿Y han dormido juntos?

—S-sí, p-pero no es por nada malo…

—Se tienen mucha confianza, es lo que noto—le sonrió con un poco de ternura—. Te cuida, te defiende, entrenan juntos y piensan en el otro. Son un equipo.

— _¿Equipo?_ —pensó—. _Lo cierto es que Vegeta siempre dice eso._

—Y eso es mejor. Porque implica una conexión mayor—agregó—. Acoplarse muy bien al otro, no cualquier amistad o pareja lo consigue.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí—ensanchó su sonrisa—. Me gustaría conocerlo. Se ve que es buen amigo.

—Vegeta irá a la premier—comentó el rubio—. Será una buena oportunidad.

—Trunks también irá. Quiero que lo conozcan.

—¿Zeshin te dijo si iría?

—Sí, pedirá dos días seguidos para acompañarme—una vez más su mirada se volvió tierna—. Será la primera vez que podamos estar juntos tanto tiempo—miró la hora en su teléfono—. Ya es tarde, iré a dormir. Mañana tengo junta con el director.

—Sí, está bien. Nosotros nos quedaremos despiertos otro rato—el mayor se levantó y bostezó.

—¿De casualidad no tienes un juego de mantas para acomodarme en el piso?

—¿Eh? Mmm, en mi habitación en la esquina hay una caja grande, adentro hay varias cobijas y cobertores. Si quieres llevarte los cojines del sillón…

—No, con las mantas está bien. De todos modos hace un poco de calor—les alborotó la cabellera a ambos—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Barry—se despidió el Tanaka. Finalmente el rubio subió las escaleras y se perdió en el piso superior.

—¿Quieres hacer algo más, Goten?

—¡Contemos historias de terror!—se levantó a apagar la luz. Encendió la linterna de su celular y alumbró su barbilla.

***

—¡Ya voy!—avisó bajando las escaleras rápidamente, tras haber escuchado que tocaron la puerta.

Abrió y sonrió al ver al de cabellera en forma de flama. Se hizo a un lado para que entrara; recibió un cálido “buenos días” por parte de él. Notó que tenía una vasija en sus manos, la cual destapó y le mostró el contenido. Se trataba de muchas galletas de chispas de chocolate.

—Recuerdo haberte dicho que, si era necesario traerte galletas todos los días, lo haría—mencionó. El Son sonrió y tomó una.

—Gracias, Vegeta.

—No es nada, Kakarotto—unos pasos apresurados bajaron las escaleras, acompañados del golpeteo de dos maletas chocando contra cada escalón descendido.

—¡Hola, Vegeta!—saludó el joven de cabellera pelinegra—. ¡Trajiste galletas! ¿Me regalas una?

—¿Eh?—frunció el ceño e hizo un sonido de desagrado y resignación—. Claro.

—Gracias—tomó una y la probó. Al mismo tiempo bajó Barry y Zeshin del piso superior.

—Hola, Vegeta—saludó el rubio—. No me sorprende verte, te ausentaste una semana.

—Kakarotto no se librará fácilmente de mí—les mostró el recipiente—. ¿Quieren?

—Yo sí te acepto una, Vegeta. Gracias—accedió el de ojos verdes.

—Yo igual—tomó una y la llevó a su boca—. Están deliciosas, ¿dónde las compraste? ¿En la nueva pastelería? —el Saiyan sólo sonrió con orgullo, sin decir nada. Goku, al notar esa expresión, se ruborizó.

—L-las hiciste para mí, ¿verdad?—el Saiyan soltó una risita baja.

—Vegeta, le trajiste muchas a Goku. ¿Crees poder regalarme unas cuantas para llevarle a mi sobrina?—el aludido asintió—. Goku, ¿me regalas una bolsa?

—Claro—fue a la cocina y a los segundos volvió con una bolsa de papel.

—Gracias, Goku—colocó unas cuantas en ella—. La verdad están deliciosas, Vegeta. Estoy seguro de que a Pan le gustarán.

—¿Qué edad tiene tu sobrina?—el menor sonrió y le mostró fotografías de su celular—. Tiene tres años. Aquí estamos los dos comiendo ramen—cambió a otra—. Y aquí estamos en la feria. Acá estamos entrenando artes marciales.

—Un momento, ¿el hombre que los acompaña es Mister Satán?—el menor asintió—. Kakarotto sostén esto—le entregó el recipiente, tomó la bolsa que sostenía Goten y también se la dio—. Se retiró hace unos años, ¿te entrena?

—A veces. Tiene una academia, y Pan va a veces. No le gusta entrenar conmigo porque me dejo llevar y no me contengo—explicó.

Vegeta sonrió y tiró un golpe al pelinegro, quien logró esquivarlo. Lanzó otro, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Un tercer golpe fue interceptado con el antebrazo del menor. Finalmente, Vegeta hizo un veloz movimiento golpeando sus piernas levemente, haciendo que se desequilibrara y casi cayera hacia atrás. Lo sostuvo para evitar que cayera.

—Nada mal, me gustan tus reflejos. Pero no pierdas nunca la concentración, tu contrincante no seguirá un patrón en sus movimientos—el menor asintió—. Estás atento. Eso significa que eres excelente peleador.

—Jeje—rio un poco nervioso—. Gracias. Vegeta, ¿podemos ser amigos? Por favor. Tú me agradas aunque seas gruñón.

—¿Q-qué?—cerró los ojos y empezó a reír bajito—. Por supuesto.

—¡Genial!

—Ehm, Goten…

—Ya voy, Barry—miró de nuevo al Saiyan—. Goku dijo que tenías un hermano.

—Sí, de cuatro años. Cumplirá cinco pronto.

—¿Lo llevarás a la premier?

—Eso pensaba hacer.

—Mi hermano llevará a Pan disfrazada del Gran Saiyaman número 2. Sería lindo que tu hermano fuera disfrazado del Gran Saiyaman número 1.

—A Tarble le gustaría, estoy seguro. El problema es que no tengo un disfraz, y no hemos encontrado nada similar para él. Principalmente por el casco.

—¿Puedo ver una foto de tu hermanito?—el Saiyan asintió y le mostró una—. Jeje, se parece demasiado a ti. ¿Es muy alto?

—Mmm… Es de esta estatura—con su mano le señaló.

—Le puedo conseguir un disfraz. Será un regalo, para que Pan tenga con quien jugar; será una noche larga.

—Te juzgué mal—suspiró—. No eres mal sujeto.

—Yo también te juzgué mal—rio—. No eres un gruñón—el Saiyan frunció el ceño—. Me alegra que cuides mucho a Goku. ¿Acaso quieres que sea tu novio? —el Son casi se ahoga con un trocito de galleta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te da envidia?—el Tanaka se sonrojó completamente.

—¡C-claro que no! ¡Y-yo tengo novio!—hizo un puchero—. Ya me voy. ¡Vámonos, Barry!

Con sus mejillas todavía rojas, y con la risa del Saiyan de fondo, el menor de todos salió; claro que llevándose la bolsa con galletas y su maleta. Barry les hizo una seña de despedida al igual que Zeshin, para retirarse. Tan sólo se escuchó que la camioneta fue encendida y se alejaba, ambos se miraron en un largo silencio.

—Entonces… ¿me extrañaste estos días?

—Yo…—soltó aire con sus mejillas todavía sonrosadas—. Sí.

—Yo también extrañaba venir a verte—tapó el recipiente y fue a dejarlo a la cocina—. ¿Tienes algo planeado para hoy?

—No sé… Ayer dijiste que querías entrenar, pero te ves cansado—el más bajo sonrió bajando la cabeza, había sido descubierto.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que me cayó una teja en la espalda? Apenas se me está quitando la marca, sigue un poco inflamada la zona.

—¿Y por qué no tomaste reposo, Vegeta? ¡Trabajaste demasiado!

—¿Y? Lo único que quería era terminar pronto para pasar tiempo contigo.

—Pero…—empuñó sus manos con nerviosismo—. No quiero que hagas cosas que te lastimen sólo por mí.

—Hmph—sonrió con malicia—. Entonces digamos que no lo hago por ti. Sino por mí, porque soy demasiado egoísta y me hace feliz tener tu compañía.

—Gracias, Vegeta—jugó nervioso con sus dedos—. Instalaron pequeños puestos de comida y dulces en el centro, cerca del parque. ¿Me acompañarías? Ayer pasamos por ahí y me quedé con ganas de probar el algodón de azúcar.

—Ibas con Barry, ¿no le pediste la chequera?

—Vegeta, deja de ver a Barry como cajero automático—pidió riéndose—. Me dio un poco de pena pedirle que me prestara dinero. Además, Zeshin trabajó mucho; preferí que llegáramos rápido para que descansara.

—Bien, vayamos allá—el Son se mostró apenado.

—¿Me esperas para que me duche?

—Por supuesto…

***

—Gracias por comprarme esto, Vegeta—agradeció antes de llevarse a la boca un poco del algodón de azúcar—. ¿Tú no quieres?

—No soy fanático de lo dulce—comentó.

—Pero siempre estás comiendo pasteles o dulces de fresas. ¿Te gustan mucho?

—Hay algo interesante sobre eso…—comenzó a decir, con una sonrisilla—. Siempre he detestado las fresas. Pero unos meses atrás descubrí que tengo una pequeña necesidad de comerlas seguido.

—Eso es un poco extraño—empezó a reír—. ¿Y sabes a qué se deba?

—Sí. Sé perfectamente a qué se debe—miró al Son—. Es bastante interesante, de hecho.

—Chicos, no quieren comprar crepas—ofreció un hombre, ambos se detuvieron frente al puesto. Pudieron ver que había una señora preparándolas con mucho cuidado.

—¿Kakarotto?—el Son comió rápidamente la última parte del algodón y asintió—. Deme dos, por favor.

—Claro. Tenemos dulce de leche, crema y mantequilla, mango, banana, fresas, jarabe de chocolate…

—Crema y mango—pidió el Son.

—Crema y fresas—pidió el Saiyan.

—Aquí están. Muchas gracias por su compra.

—Están deliciosas—mencionó el menor cuando volvieron a caminar—. Muchas gracias, Vegeta.

—No tienes nada que agradecer—terminó y arrojó su servilleta a un bote de basura—. Ahí venden dumplings con salsa teriyaki, ¿quieres ir?

—Sí, Vegeta—sonrió.

Fueron al puesto, y a otros, y comieron mientras conversaban de las diferentes aventuras que habían tenido esos días distanciados. Ya que, si bien no vivían lejos y tenían toda la posibilidad de contactarse de una u otra manera, habían permanecido sin hablarse, excepto por las noches donde se llamaban por teléfono para desearse buenas noches.

—¿Entonces te agradó Goten, Vegeta?—preguntó antes de beber de su jugo sabor uva.

—Sinceramente sí—lo miró—. ¿En serio esa es la clase de chicos que te gustan? Con apariencia, ¿cómo decirlo?, ¿tierna?

—¿Eh?—tosió un poquito—. No… Bueno, yo…—bajó la mirada, mientras sus mejillas se coloraban—. Pues…

—Con confianza—metió en su boca un puñado de cacahuates—. Supongo que así te podré conocer un poco mejor de lo que ya he hecho.

—P-pues…—cerró los ojos, avergonzado—. M-me gustan a-apuestos, p-pero que entrenen artes marciales—tragó saliva—. Y-y que sean inteligentes, al punto de poder aprender cosas por su cuenta—su labio inferior incluso tembló un poco—. _¿Ya se habrá dado cuenta de que hablo de él?_

—Ahora que lo mencionas…—bebió un poco de su jugo de naranja—. Goten cumple con esos requisitos. Ahora veo por qué Barry quería que salieran juntos.

—¿Eh?—tragó saliva nuevamente—. S-sí. Aunque Barry no sabía que Goten tenía novio—empezó a reír bajito—. Y como Goten y yo nos habíamos vuelto amigos desde el día de la competencia, quería visitarme. Le mintió a Barry para ir a mi casa.

—Supongo que tú también querías pasar mucho tiempo con él, por la invitación a que se quedara en tu casa.

—De hecho no fue mi idea, Goten se invitó solo—rio más fuerte—. Se llevó muchas cosas, no sólo ropa—rascó su mejilla un poco avergonzado—. Quería que nos acompañaras a jugar videojuegos, no es divertido hacer eso sin ti.

—Bueno, ahora tenemos todo el verano para eso—el menor le dedicó una sonrisa—. ¿Entonces Goten no te gusta?

—¿Por qué? ¿Envidia?—imitó la pregunta que Vegeta le había dicho a Goten horas antes, el Saiyan sonrió.

—Un poco, tal vez—respondió con una voz grave y fluida, ligeramente seductora; eso hizo sonrojar demasiado al Son.

—¡Vegeta!—hizo un puchero leve—. No funcionó contigo, quería ver si te sonrojabas. Sólo te he visto así una vez.

—…—soltó una risita—. No intentes usar mis trucos conmigo, Kakarotto—suspiró—. No suelo sonrojarme mucho. Son pocas las ocasiones en las que pasa.

—Siempre haces que me avergüence—dijo apenado—. ¡Algún día me vengaré, Vegeta!

—Te espero, Kakarotto. Aunque te advierto, no será sencillo.

—Hmph—soltó aire, haciendo que su flequillo se alborotara—. No te miento, en un inicio Goten me pareció lindo. Antes de pelear con él, claro. Físicamente hablando es muy atractivo, pero su personalidad me hace verlo más como un amigo—suspiró hondo—. Incluso una idea estúpida pasó por mi mente. Pero créeme que a Goten sólo lo veo como amigo.

—¿Idea estúpida?—repitió.

—Cuando me dijo que era doncel me llamó demasiado la atención—su sonrisa se volvió tierna—. Pero después de charlar unos minutos más lo único que sentí fueron ganas de cuidarlo, es un poco inocente. Me dio ternura.

—¿Goten… es doncel?

—Sí, ¿puedes creerlo?—sus mejillas se ruborizaron—. Es… increíble. Siempre había querido tener el gusto de conocer uno.

—No pensé que tuvieras preferencias tan específicas.

—¿Eh? ¡Nada de eso!—soltó una risita nerviosa—. Digo que quería conocer uno porque… bueno, en la escuela casi no nos hablan sobre ellos. Incluso dicen que son como una mujer con cuerpo de hombre, y sé que están equivocados. Y, por ejemplo Goten, no cumple con lo que la gente dice; es por eso que quería conocer uno, no me gustan las etiquetas o prejuicios.

—Tienes una manera increíble de ver las cosas. Me gusta eso de ti—el menor bajó la mirada.

—Sólo digo lo que pienso…

—Y esa es una cosa que me gusta de ti.

—Yo…—sintió cómo los jugos gástricos subían lentamente por su esófago, para regresar de nuevo al estómago—. Vegeta, ¿podemos ir al cine que está aquí cerca? —preguntó con una evidente expresión de incomodidad interna.

—¿Te estás sintiendo mal?—el menor asintió—. Claro, vayamos.

Tan sólo tuvieron que cruzar la calle y caminar unos metros. Al adentrarse pasaron directamente a los sanitarios. Goku entró a un cubículo, el Saiyan escuchó cuando el menor soltó una arcada, señal de que había vomitado. Llevó su puño a su boca, sintiendo cómo su estómago estaba a poco de imitar al del Son. Entró él también a un cubículo, mientras Goku salía despacio.

— _Vegeta también se sintió mal…_ —lavó su rostro con el agua del grifo, y lo observó saliendo de un baño. El Saiyan también lavó su cara con el agua fría—. Creo que no debimos comer tantas cosas…

—Recordatorio: no combinar nunca postres, malteadas y comidas picantes—rio bajo, aunque también se notaba afectado—. Kakarotto, el hospital donde trabaja Gine está cerca. ¿Vamos?

—Yo… estoy bien, Vegeta—sus ojitos se entrecerraron un poco—. Sólo vayamos a casa a descansar un poco…

—Kakarotto—pasó su mano a la frente del más alto—. Te está subiendo la temperatura, es mejor que vayamos allá. Está a tres calles, vamos.

—S-sí—caminó despacio, el más bajo pasó su brazo por la espalda del menor. Goku pasó su brazo por el hombro del mayor para sostenerse y evitar caer, sintiendo cómo su mente se nublaba un poco por el aumento en el calor de su cuerpo.

Los pasos eran lentos, y su caminata al hospital era interrumpida constantemente, debido a las náuseas que llegaban al cuerpo del menor. Cuando por fin llegaron, accedieron al área de consulta general. Miraron a su alrededor, encontrándose con el hombre pelinegro cerca del área de informes.

—Espera aquí sentado, Kakarotto—pidió, el menor asintió. Caminó hacia el hombre—. Señor Tomma—el aludido volteó.

—Hola, Vegeta. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿vienes solo?

—No—señaló la silla cerca del resto de los pacientes en espera—. Estuvimos todo el día comiendo en el parque. Kakarotto tiene fiebre.

—Ay, muchachos. ¿Qué no les han dicho que no deben comer comida en la calle?—caminó despacio hacia donde estaba el Son, para revisarlo—. ¿Qué tanto comieron?

—De todo un poco. ¿Ha visitado los puestos del parque? Comimos en todos.

—Es demasiado, muchachos. Goku, mírame—el menor observó al hombre—. Tu mamá está en cirugía, apenas entró, durará como seis horas más. No te puedo atender por ser amigo cercano de tu mamá, así que te pasaré en unos momentos aquí con una compañera. El problema es que debe acompañarte un adulto. ¿Barry no estaba con ustedes?

—Creo que está en el trabajo.

—Le llamaré para que venga. Llamaré también a mi mamá—avisó el Saiyan haciéndose a un lado para realizar las llamadas necesarias.

—¿Te sientes muy mal, Goku?

—Un poco. Primero fue reflujo, pero después vomité tres veces—empezó a reír bajito—. No importa, me divertí mucho con Vegeta.

—Si comieron lo mismo, ¿por qué sólo te enfermaste tú?—tocó su frente—. Ángela, tráeme un termómetro—pidió a la enfermera de la recepción, llevándoselo casi al instante—. A ver, Goku, déjame ponerlo—descubrió un poquito su hombro para meter su mano y colocárselo debajo del brazo—. Tardará unos cinco minutos.

—Vegeta también vomitó, casi al mismo tiempo.

—¿En serio? Parece como si no estuviera enfermo. Qué raro—miró unos segundos al más bajo, que seguía realizando llamadas—. ¿Cómo sigues con “aquel asunto”?

—Es imposible dejar de estar enamorado de él—miró también al más bajo—. Cada cosa que hace por mí, aunque sea pequeña, hace que lo quiera más—soltó aire—. Estoy bien, de verdad. Me consuela mucho saber que, aunque sea como amistad, él nunca me dejará. Es suficiente para mí.

—Has madurado demasiado, Goku. Te conozco desde hace un año ya y has avanzado demasiado, estoy orgulloso de ti.

—Gracias, señor Tomma—miró al Saiyan acercarse a ellos—. ¿Barry todavía está con el director?

—No, estaba en el restaurante. Llegará en quince minutos—miró al hombre—. ¿Con la compañía de Barry es suficiente para que lo atiendan?

—Sí, Barry podría pasar como su tutor—miró al Saiyan—. ¿Vendrá tu mamá?

—Estaba en el supermercado, tan sólo pague vendrá.

—Ángela, tráeme otro termómetro—la mujer se lo llevó, así Tomma se lo colocó al menor—. Goku me dijo que comieron lo mismo, y tú también vomitaste.

—Ah, sí. Sólo un poco—el hombre le tocó la frente.

—Vegeta, estás ardiendo en fiebre.

—Estoy bien—colocó la mano en el hombro del Son. Voltearon a ver al pasillo cuando visualizaron a Barry llegando—. Atiendan a Kakarotto primero.

—Sí—miró al rubio que por fin llegó a su lado—. Barry, hazme un favor. Le pediré a una compañera que atienda a Goku, si pregunta qué relación tienes con él dile que eres su tutor. Cuando Gine salga de cirugía le diré para que confirme después.

—Sí, claro—se agachó frente al menor—. Te ves muy mal.

—A ver, Goku. Dame tu termómetro—leyó la temperatura—. Le dices que tienes 38.

—S-sí…

—Iré a hablar con ella, quédate aquí cuidando a los dos.

—¿Los dos? ¿Tú también te enfermaste, Vegeta?

—Estoy bien, en serio—el Son lo miró con duda—. No me mires así, Kakarotto. Estoy bien.

—Goku, pasen al consultorio 10—mencionó el hombre. Barry ayudó al menor a levantarse y lo acompañó—. Ahora sí, Vegeta. Goku ya se fue, deja de hacerte el fuerte y dime qué tan mal te sientes.

—No estoy tan mal—el hombre le quitó su termómetro.

—¿38.2 no está tan mal?—el menor soltó una risita baja—. Muchacho, no mientas.

—No miento. No es tan grave. Es más, iré a comer un pastel de fresas ahora mismo.

—Te voy a recetar una dieta blanda sin nada de dulces, muchacho—una mujer acompañada de un niño pequeño llegó con ellos.

—Vegeta, ¿estás bien?—preguntó el pequeño abrazando al cuerpo de su hermano.

—Sí, enano. No pasa nada.

—Señora Saiyan, le voy a dar una receta a Vegeta y le prescribiré qué alimentos debe evitar. Sólo necesito que me diga si tiene una condición u alergia a algún medicamento.

Mientras Tomma terminaba de atender al más bajo, Goku y Barry salían del consultorio ya con una receta en mano. Cuando el Son llegó al lado del Saiyan pudieron comprobar que eran muy similares, debido a que se habían enfermado de lo mismo. O mejor dicho, su estómago había sido afectado por la misma mezcla de alimentos.

—Goku, ¿no te quieres quedar con nosotros? Tu mami va a trabajar mucho y no habrá quién te cuide—ofreció la mujer.

—No se preocupe, señora Saiyan. Yo cuidaré a Goku, estaré en casa todo el fin de semana—respondió el rubio—. Además, son capaces de ponerse a entrenar si los deja juntos.

—Excelente idea—miró al menor—. Kakarotto, ¿entrenamos?

—Ya basta, Vegeta—le estiró la oreja—. Deja de molestar a Goku—lo soltó y miró de nuevo al de ojos azules—. Cualquier cosa que pase, llámame.

—No se preocupe, estará bien—miró al más bajo—. Vegeta, nos vemos luego. Espero te recuperes pronto.

—Ajá—miró a Goku—. Adiós, Kakarotto. Te llamo mañana temprano.

—Adiós, Vegeta—sonrió. Con la fiebre disimulando su verdadero sentir, sus mejillas se ruborizaron—. Gracias por lo de hoy. Me divertí mucho—el pelinegro le tomó la mano.

—Yo también. Que tengas linda noche—despacio soltó sus dedos y se levantó, para retirarse con su familia.

—Entonces…—comenzó a decir cuando los Saiyan se perdieron de vista—. ¿Pasaron todo el día juntos?

—Me llevó a comer a la plaza—sonrió—. Me compró un algodón de azúcar… y mucha comida.

—Ese Vegeta—observó la mirada emocionada del Son—. En serio no necesitas a nadie más. Con estar con él te ves demasiado feliz.

—Me divierto mucho con él, eso es todo—sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco—. ¿Me llevarías a casa?

***

Con cuidado estacionó su coche en la cochera, bajó un poco rápido y se apresuró a entrar, viendo por la ventana las luces encendidas adentro. Abrió la puerta y desde ese lugar observó al rubio sentado en el suelo viendo la televisión. Sobre el sillón estaba Goku recostado y cubierto por una sábana, además de que tenía un paño en la frente. Y en el suelo había una cubeta, seguramente con agua fría para estar cambiando el paño constantemente.

—Señora Gine, buenas noches—saludó el adolescente mayor.

—Tomma me contó lo que pasó, ¿cómo está Goku?

—Está bien, sólo fue un malestar estomacal por comer tanto—ella sonrió aliviada—. De hecho Vegeta también se enfermó por lo mismo. Estuvieron juntos hoy.

—Vegeta cuida mucho a mi Goku. Me alegra que lo haya llevado al hospital. También te doy las gracias, Barry, por cuidar mucho a mi pequeño.

—No tiene que agradecer, de verdad lo hago con gusto. Le tengo mucho cariño a Goku.

—¿Me ayudarías a llevarlo a su cama?

—Claro—se levantó y cargó al menos, pasando sus brazos por su espalda y las corvas.

La mujer acompañó al rubio hasta el piso de arriba, para abrirle la puerta de la habitación del menor y acomodar la almohada y las sábanas. Barry lo depositó con cuidado en la cama y le quitó el paño, para ir al baño y mojarlo nuevamente.

—¿M-mamá?—susurró el menor bajo la sábana blanca.

—Hola, cariño. Ya llegué. ¿Cómo sigues?—el Son todavía tenía sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Ya estoy mejor. Sólo tengo poquitas náuseas.

—Vuelve a dormirte, pequeño. Necesitas descanso —se sentó en la orilla de la cama, viendo a su hijo—. Me recuerda mucho hace unos años, Goku tenía diez y mi hijo mayor doce. Los llevamos a la feria y Goku comió mucho, se subió a todos los juegos mecánicos y llegando a casa se sintió mal. Pasó dos días con malestares—soltó una risita—. Y dos semanas después volvió a comer mucho… Siempre ha sido de buen apetito. O, bueno, era. Cuando pasó el incidente dejó de comer bien. Pero verlo ahora volviendo a ser el de antes me hace muy feliz.

—Yo también me siento feliz por él—le colocó el paño en la frente y le acomodó la almohada para que estuviera más cómodo—. Goku, si necesitas algo sólo llámame.

—S-sí—respondió en susurro ya adormilado—. Gracias, nii-chan.

—¿Nii-chan?—repitió en voz muy baja, pero Goku ya se había quedado dormido.

—Barry, ¿puedo hablar contigo?—pidió la mujer. El rubio asintió y ambos bajaron a la cocina. Ahí Gine sacó del refrigerador un poco de pasta del día anterior—. ¿Ya cenaste?

—¿Eh? Sí, no se preocupe. Ya cené—ella comenzó a calentar la comida.

—Tomma me dijo que te llamó para que pasaras como el tutor de Goku, para que lo atendieras. Muchas gracias por ir—se sirvió y se sentó a comer, el rubio le sonrió.

—No se preocupe, yo siempre estaré para Goku.

—¿Sabes, Barry? Hace un año casi lo pierdo. Mi pequeño intentó suicidarse, y llegué justo a tiempo—terminó de comer e hizo el plato a un lado—. Como madre fue muy duro cuando me dijeron que lo mejor era dejar de depender de su presencia, porque tarde o temprano él lo intentaría de nuevo con éxito. Tenía tanto miedo y dolor en ese momento. Goku me prometió luchar una vez más, y así lo hizo. Fue un alivio para mí cuando nos mudamos y lo vi más animado—le sonrió al menor—. Tenía tanto miedo de que al volver a la escuela pasara por los mismos maltratos y agresiones; me dio gusto haberme equivocado. Incluso el día que llegaste aquí me aterré, no quería que mi pequeño saliera lastimado. Pero ahora veo que has cuidado mucho a mi hijo, te agradezco tanto por eso, Barry—miró al rubio, él tenía los ojos vidriosos y una expresión de dolor y arrepentimiento.

—S-señora Son, tengo que decirle algo—con su voz quebrada comenzó a decir—. Goku no le dijo nada, pero… yo no siempre fui bueno con él. Yo le hice la vida imposible en la escuela. Y el día que me invitó a quedarme fue porque me encontró mal, había discutido con mi padre. Él me perdonó, pero yo sé que no merecía eso; ni tampoco su buen trato. Lo que le hice a Goku no tiene nombre—las lágrimas en sus ojos corrieron—. Si quiere que me vaya de su casa, entenderé; perdón por no haberle dicho la verdad.

—Barry….—susurró, soltó un suspiro y habló con voz calma—. Si Goku te perdonó, no tengo por qué estar molesta contigo. Has cuidado a mi hijo y eso compensa el daño que hiciste.

—Pero…—sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas—. No es justo que me perdonen tan fácil…

—¿Quieres un castigo? Mmm… Entonces te prohíbo ver televisión una semana—soltó una risita baja, después miró con calma al menor—. Tomma me contó cómo fue que huías de casa cuando eras pequeño, de los malos tratos que recibiste de tu madrastra, de cómo comenzaste a trabajar muy joven y perdiste tu infancia en un set… No es de sorprenderse que tuvieras tanto coraje acumulado. Barry, lo importante es que te diste cuenta de tus errores y te esforzaste por enmendarlos. Has cuidado a mi hijo tan bien estos meses que ha sido para mí un gesto muy noble—el de ojos azules todavía lucía agobiado—. No te quedes tanto en el pasado. Ahora está bien todo. Goku te quiere mucho.

—Yo...—talló sus ojos con su puño y bajó la mirada, ya sollozando. La mujer enternecida se levantó y rodeó la mesa para darle un abrazo.

—Sé que te sientes un poco solo por la situación de tus padres. Sabes que cuentas con Tomma para cualquier cosa, él siempre te ha apoyado—le acarició su cabello, mientras el menor se aferraba al cuerpo de la mujer—. Y también cuentas conmigo, si ocupas algo sólo dímelo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Señora Gine, gracias. Muchas gracias.

—No pasa nada, Barry—se separó—. Ve a dormir, ¿sí? Y ya no te preocupes por lo pasado.

—Gracias—limpió los residuos de lágrimas que quedaron en sus mejillas y se levantó—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Barry.

***

Puñetazos y patadas a gran velocidad se daban. Su manera de enfrentarse era prestigiosa, la coordinación en sus movimientos era increíble y la precisión con la que acertaban y defendían era formidable. Tras un par de días tomando reposo para recuperarse por completo, ahora ambos se permitían disfrutar un entrenamiento.

—¿Te parece un descanso?—ofreció el mayor.

—Sí—ambos se sentaron en el suelo a tomar un poco de aire.

—¿Sabes, Kakarotto? He notado que en estos días cambiaste mucho tu manera de vestir. Dejaste de ocultarte con ropa holgada y mangas largas. Incluso usas ropa más colorida.

—¿Eh? Bueno, Barry me ayudó un poco a reacomodar mi armario—el Saiyan se movió a un lugar más cerca del Son—. Me dijo que me ayudaría a sentirme más seguro conmigo.

—¿Y tenía razón?

—Sinceramente sí. Me siento u-un poco mejor—el más bajo se acercó tanto que sus rostros tenían poca distancia entre ellos.

—Me sorprendió ver el cambio en tu ropa, te vez muy bien así—su proximidad aumentó—. Te ves muy apuesto, Kakarotto. Deberías dejar de ocultarte tanto, ya te lo había dicho. Pero, bueno, me alegra que él sí haya conseguido convencerte.

—Y-yo...—tragó saliva—. _Por Kami, está demasiado cerca._..—pensó al sentir su nariz rozar ligeramente la suya—. Vegeta, ¿podemos almorzar?—pidió con una risita nerviosa. El mayor sonrió.

—Claro, Kakarotto—se levantó y le extendió su mano al menor, para ayudarlo a levantarse—. ¿Qué quieres que te cocine?

***

—Vegeta, no estoy muy seguro de esto.

Los días pasaron y ambos recuperaron el tiempo perdido entre entrenamientos, charlas, juegos y una que otra aventura en los locales de comida de esa ciudad. Tanto tiempo había pasado que ya llegó el día de la premier, donde ambos habían prometido asistir para apoyar a Barry en esa película tan esperada por todos.

Si bien no era la primera premier de Barry, y que no estaría solo porque Zeshin también lo acompañaría, sí era la primera donde Barry tenía amigos que le brindaban su apoyo. Así que, como buenos amigos, Vegeta y Goku estaban preparándose para ir. Tanto el Saiyan como el Son vestían trajes negros con camisas blancas.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó viéndose al espejo, ajustando su corbata.

—Vegeta, aún tengo miedo de que alguien me reconozca. Estar con Barry le podría afectar o algo...—soltó aire—. Usualmente, cuando salimos a algún lugar importante, me pongo una gorra por precaución. Yamcha era un idiota, pero tenía razón al decir que mi cabello es lo que hace que me reconozcan. Aunque ahora no puedo usar un gorro.

—Han pasado ya casi cuatro años de eso, Kakarotto. Y, bueno, todos los días checo las redes y nadie ya vuelto a hacer polémica por eso. Pareciera que ya la gente lo olvidó—el menor todavía se veía preocupado—. Dame un minuto—salió de la habitación y a los segundos volvió con un cepillo y un fijador para cabello.

Goku estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, así que se acercó y comenzó a cepillarle el cabello. El menor sólo se dejó hacer, sintiendo los dedos del mayor entrelazarse en su cabellera. Cerró sus ojos al sentirlo tan cerca, el pecho del más bajo estaba a la altura de su rostro.

—Ya está—Goku sintió un enorme nerviosismo al ver el rostro del mayor a la altura del suyo, viéndolo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— _¿Siempre se acercaba tanto? No recuerdo que lo hiciera antes_ —tragó saliva—. ¿Me dejas verme?

—Claro—se incorporó y se hizo a un lado, para que se viera en el espejo que colgaba de la pared—. Te ves demasiado bien.

—Yo...—observó su cabellera, perfectamente peinada hacia atrás ocultando así su forma natural a palmera Sonrió y miró al Saiyan, que también sonreía—. Gracias, Vegeta.

—No es nada, Kakarotto—caminó hasta estar frente a él y lo ayudó a ajustarse la corbata—. ¿También trajiste la ropa extra que pidió Barry?

—Sí, dejé la mochila abajo—Vegeta aproximó de una forma lenta su rostro al suyo; el Son se puso completamente nervioso, incluso tragó saliva—. ¿Q-qué haces?

—¿Eh? Nada, sólo quería acomodar el cuello de tu camisa—el menor sintió los dedos del más bajo tocar su nuca—. Estaba mal acomodado.

—Ah, gracias—el Saiyan se acercó a su armario y sacó un juego de ropa limpia—. _¿En qué estoy pensando? Como si Vegeta me fuera a besar o algo_ —sus mejillas se habían colorado tras la proximidad del mayor—. _Aunque… diablos, sí me gustaría besarlo. Aun si fuera una sola vez._

—Me sorprende que de verdad quiera mudarse—comentó.

—Zeshin por fin aceptó su ayuda, pero como aquí casi no hay departamentos disponibles Barry le ofreció quedarse en su casa—sonrió—. Luego de que se fue de la casa de su padre, Barry pensaba ir allá. Pero, como iba a estar muy solo, dudó. Además de que le ofrecí quedarse aquí.

—¿Y cuándo se mudará?

—Zeshin volverá a la escuela el mismo día que nosotros, así que se irá temprano, como a las 5 de la mañana para poder pasar por él y dejarlo en el colegio—se sentó en una silla—. Está bien, supongo. Esa noche ya dormirán en la casa de Barry. Como él todavía tiene que ir con nuevos productores, puede llevar a Zeshin a la escuela y al trabajo. Para llevarlo al final del día a casa.

—Así que de nuevo vamos a estar sólo nosotros, ¿eh?

—Supongo que sí. Ahora que Barry se graduó sólo estaremos nosotros dos—soltó aire—. Shapner me llamó la semana pasada, me dijo que se cambió de escuela a la misma que Eraza. Le queda un poco más cerca de su casa y de su trabajo.

—¿No te molestará pasar tanto tiempo conmigo?

—Nunca me molestaría eso—sonrió—. Eres… muy importante para mí.

—También lo eres para mí, Kakarotto—el pequeño Tarble entró corriendo a la habitación, mientras su capa roja se agitaba.

—¡Ríndanse! ¡Soy el gran Saiyaman!—gritó haciendo una de las características poses del héroe.

—Goten se lució con el disfraz que le consiguió—comentó Goku al ver los detalles del atuendo.

—Demasiado. Tarble, ve con mamá y dile que ya nos debemos ir. ¿Ya estás listo? ¿Fuiste al baño antes?

—Ya fui al baño y ya estoy listo—dijo antes de salir y bajar.

—Cuidas demasiado a Tarble—el más bajo soltó un gruñido muy disimulado—. ¿Pasa algo?

—A veces es molesto. No me malinterpretes, es mi hermano y lo amo. Pero en momentos quisiera poder actuar como un adolescente normal, sin tener que preocuparme por dar buenos ejemplos y cosas así—soltó aire—. He cargado la responsabilidad muy grande de darle una figura masculina de autoridad a Tarble. Por eso cuando hago algo malo mamá me regaña demasiado, teme que termine en malos pasos como yo—metió algo a su boca y tomó su mochila—. ¿Ya nos vamos?

—¡Claro que sí, Vegeta!

La señora Saiyan llevó a los menores hasta el lugar donde se estrenaría la película. Debido a que muchas celebridades asistirían, la seguridad era mayor. Se estacionó afuera y así los tres bajaron. Ambos adolescentes bajaron también sus mochilas, contrastando éstas un poco con su vestimenta formal.

—Te llamaré cuando termine. Barry me dijo que después habría una cena, pero demasiado tarde—ella asintió—. Nos llevará a su casa para conocerla y ya mañana nos traerá a casa.

—Tengan cuidado, muchachos. Vegeta, vigila bien a tu hermano.

—Sí, estaremos bien—la mujer se retiró y así él se dirigió al más alto—. Zeshin me envió un mensaje, está en el estacionamiento. Vayamos allá.

Luego de mostrar los pases al guardia de seguridad, caminaron hasta el estacionamiento y buscaron la camioneta del rubio. La encontraron y vieron al otro pelinegro esperando. Estaban acostumbrados a ver a Zeshin vistiendo formal por su trabajo como mesero atendiendo clientes, pero esa noche lucía un poco más gracias a que portaba un traje y una corbata negra. Se acercaron y lo saludaron.

—Hola, chicos—se agachó a la altura del menor—. ¿Acaso eres el verdadero Gran Saiyaman?

—No, soy Tarble—respondió con una sonrisa levantando el visor del casco, para que le viera el rostro—. Hola, Zeshin.

—¡Tarble! ¿En serio eres tú? No te reconocí—el menor se emocionó—. ¿Cómo has estado? Creciste mucho.

—Estoy bien. El amigo de Goku me envió este traje, ¿verdad que está genial?

—Sí, mucho—se levantó—. Barry está hablando con su jefe y otras personas. Me dejó las llaves para que guardaran sus cosas en la cajuela.

Levantó la puerta trasera y así ellos pudieron guardar el par de mochilas. Al final cerró bien con seguros y guardó en sus bolsillos las llaves. Se recargaron todos en la camioneta mientras el pequeño Saiyan jugaba dando saltos y tirando golpes. Zeshin miraba entretenido el juego del menor.

—Tarble, levanta más el brazo o te lastimarás—dijo Vegeta, refiriéndose a sus movimientos que, al no hacerlos bien, podrían provocar una lesión.

—Alguien quiere parecerse a su hermano—comentó el de ojos verdes—. ¿Lo vas a entrenar, Vegeta?

—Lo haría, pero mi mamá no quiere. Teme que se meta en problemas como yo—soltó un pesado suspiro—. Le he estado enseñando lo básico, para que sepa defenderse. No sé si has visto las noticias, pero desde hace una década el secuestro de menores en Japón aumentó un 20%.

—Sí, es horrible—soltó aire—. Pero siempre está contigo o tu mamá, ¿no?

—Sí, nunca lo dejamos solo—sonrió maliciosamente—. Una ocasión, en el centro comercial, una mujer intentó llevárselo. Lo persuadió con dulces, Tarble se negó. Ella lo tomó de la mano para llevárselo a la fuerza, pero entonces Tarble dio un brinco y dejó caer su peso, hizo que la señora se cayera y se rompiera la mandíbula—el Saiyan soltó una carcajada—. Fue bueno ver lucha libre con él.

—¿En serio se querían llevar a tu hermano?

—Sí. Se soltó de la mano de mamá sólo un minuto mientras ella pagaba. Yo estaba comprando algo de comida y entonces vi lo que ocurrió. Apenas iba a correr para ayudarlo pero él actuó antes que yo. Después de tirarla Tarble corrió hacia mí y me abrazó.

—Es increíble… Me alegra que lo estés enseñando, aunque sería lo mejor que no hubiera necesidad de eso. El mundo es un asco—mientras Zeshin bebía un poco de soda de una botella, Vegeta sacó de su bolsillo un empaque transparente que contenía dentro un pequeño bocadillo.

—¿Son galletas tipo tartaleta? ¿Me regalas una?—preguntó el Son al haber oído el ruido del empaque saliendo de su bolsillo—. Oh… sólo te queda una… Olvídalo...—el Son desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado. Vegeta miró la galleta, con un apetitoso relleno de fresa y gomita. Soltó un suspiro y le extendió la diminuta bolsita.

—Ten, Kakarotto.

—¿Eh? Pero es la única que tienes…

—Tómala, Kakarotto. En serio.

—Yo… gracias, Vegeta—sonrió y la tomó, para disfrutarla.

—¿Ese no es Goten?—mencionó señalando un auto gris que se estacionaba del otro lado del estacionamiento.

Una vez bajaron los tres pasajeros, confirmaron que se trataba de él. El susodicho, tan sólo los vio, sonrió y caminó con sus acompañantes hacia ellos. Ahí el menor abrazó al Son efusivamente.

—¡Goku! Te ves muy bien—se separó y señaló al pelilila que iba a su lado—. Él es Trunks—cargó a la menor que iba con ellos y la colocó a la altura del mayor—. Y ella es Pan.

—Hola, Pan—el Tanaka la bajó—. Se parece demasiado a ti.

—¡Ya sé! Es como una copia mía—la menor, al ver a Tarble, se acercó a jugar con él. Al cabo de segundos ambos ya estaban formalizando una amistad—. Sabía que le agradaría el hermanito de Vegeta.

—La función empezará pronto, sería prudente acercarnos para pasar a la sala—dijo el pelilila.

Todos caminaron hacia la entrada, donde se podían ver muchas personas importantes, actores, invitados especiales y, detrás de una cinta había un grupo de fans que habían tenido el privilegio de comprar pases para ese premier. Había incluso fans disfrazados o con playeras referentes al súper héroe.

—Chicos—el rubio al haberlos visto se acercó—. Gracias por haber venido.

—No es tu primera vez en esta clase de eventos, ¿por qué la emoción?

—Porque son aburridos y nunca había tenido amigos que me apoyaran—mientras Vegeta comenzó a seguir a su hermano que corría junto con Pan por la zona, y Goten y Trunks iban con Gohan, Goku se quedó con Barry y Zeshin—. Mis… anteriores amigos me habían acompañado sólo a tomarse fotos con otras personas.

—Eso es muy cruel—sonrió—. Pero nosotros no te dejaremos. Todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

—Gracias, Goku. Por cierto, te queda bien ese peinado.

—Gracias.

—Ya podemos pasar—avisó.

Buscaron sus lugares y esperaron a que diera inicio. Pese a que Barry tendría que estar al frente junto con los productores, el director, los guionistas, actores, y el resto del equipo, se veía demasiado animado al sentir en ese mismo lugar a sus amigos deseándole suerte.

—¿Es cosa mía o Tarble y Pan sufrieron un flechazo?—preguntó el Son viendo hacia los menores, que jugaban entre ellos con sus figuras de acción—. No me sorprendería si cuando crecen se enamoran.

—Pensé lo mismo—admitió el Saiyan—. A Tarble no le gusta jugar con niñas porque lloran muy rápido. Pero Pan es diferente… Sí es una mini copia de Goten.

El director junto con Gohan hizo una presentación antes de que las luces se apagaran y diera inicio tan esperado film. La historia había sido sencillamente espectacular; Barry había hecho una actuación perfecta, incluso las escenas de acción habían sido realizadas por él. Y el final, ¡qué final! La actriz Cocoa había hecho un papel fenomenal como futuro Gran Saiyaman número 2, dando entender que muy pronto habría una segunda parte.

Al terminar los aplausos habían inundado la sala. Y al salir una larga fila se formó para tomarse fotos tanto con Gohan, el genio detrás de la historia, como con Barry. Así que, como durarían unos largos minutos antes de que los fans desalojaran el lugar y así los invitados especiales podían pasar una velada como festejo, el grupo de amigos se hizo a una esquina para poder charlar en lo que terminaba.

—Tío, ¿me das de tu chocolate?—pidió la pequeña Pan viendo al pelinegro. El mayor asintió, y sacó del bolsillo interno del traje una barra de chocolate.

—Compártele a Tarble—dijo antes de dárselo. Ella asintió y fue corriendo con él.

—¿Siempre cargas dulces?—preguntó interesado el Son—. Cuando estuviste en mi casa vi que tenías una bolsa entera de chocolates.

—Sólo chocolates, debo llevarlos conmigo. Así no extraño a Trunks—el pelilila, que apenas metía un malvavisco en su boca, fue zarandeado por el pelinegro—. Trunks, ¿no vino tu abuelo?

—Llamé a mi abuela y me dijo que estaba muy cansado, se quedó dormido.

—La gente ya está saliendo—comentó Zeshin al ver cómo el grupo de fans era invitado cordialmente a que se fuera, consiguiendo quejas porque no todos pudieron tomarse fotos con todos los artistas—. Me sorprende que en la calle no lo acosen tanto.

—Muchas personas no son de aquí, la mayoría de los fans son de otras partes de Japón—aclaró Goten—. Vayamos adentro del salón para tomar una mesa todos juntos.

El Tanaka los guio a donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión. Incluso ya había uno que otro actor bebiendo una copa de champagne. Un mesero se acercó a ofrecerles de las distintas bebidas que llevaba; Trunks y Zeshin tomaron una copa de champagne; y Vegeta y Goten un poco de sidra. Goku dudó demasiado, así que al final sólo tomó una piña colada, preguntando antes si tenía alcohol, recibiendo una negativa por parte del mesero. Si iba a dejar el alcohol, lo haría bien.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Kakarotto—sacó su teléfono y revisó el mensaje que recién le había llegado—. Mamá está afuera—miró hacia donde los menores estaban, se veían adormilados—. Estaría bien reunirnos de nuevo para que sigan jugando, se llevaron muy bien.

—Hola, ¿tú eres el amigo de Barry?—la chica castaña de ojos negros llegó frente al Son, quien asintió—. E-espero no sonar un poco atrevida, pero me pareciste un chico muy lindo. ¿Crees que puedas pasarme tu número de teléfono?—las mejillas de la chica estaban sonrojadas y tenía una evidente vergüenza. Si bien era actriz y una idol, coquetear no era su fuerte.

—Iré a dejar al enano con mamá—tomó el brazo del Son, le descubrió la muñeca y mordió la zona, desconcertando demasiado a Goku por su extraña acción. Vegeta, sin esperar que replicara, fue por su hermano para que se despidiera de su nueva amiga.

—Ese chico es un poco extraño—mencionó la chica con una risita—. Supongo que son muy amigos.

—¿Eh? Sí, es mi mejor amigo—sonrió—. Cocoa, ¿cierto?—ella asintió—. Eres una chica muy bonita, en serio eres hermosa. Pero… en mi vida hay alguien ya—ella se puso completamente roja.

—¡L-lo siento! No sabía…

—No te preocupes—le dedicó una tierna sonrisa—. En serio eres muy bonita, sé que algún día encontrarás a la persona para ti.

—Oh… Gracias—rascó su mejilla con pena—. B-bueno, iré con mi amiga. Perdona las molestias.

Goku sólo la observó irse. Recordó de repente a Milk, a ella también la había rechazado en un pasado pese a que era una chica maravillosa. ¿Pero qué hacerle? No le gustaban las mujeres. Y, ahora, su corazón latía fuertemente por el Saiyan. Miró su muñeca, la dentadura del más bajo estaba marcada en su piel. Sonrió un poco, Vegeta era ligeramente salvaje. Sin duda era un chico demasiado distinto al resto. En serio, ¿cómo no enamorarse de él?

—¿Sí le pasaste tu número?—escuchó a sus espaldas, volteó con una sonrisa.

—Sabes que no me gustan las chicas.

—Pero eres tan, pero tan amable, que no me sorprendería que lo hagas—soltó una risita baja.

—¿Por qué me mordiste?

—No sé. Instinto… O hambre—soltó una risa más grave—. ¿Te lastimé?

—No… pero tus colmillos son un poco afilados—soltó aire—. Goten y Trunks ya están en la mesa, ¿vamos?

Ambos fueron a donde estaban. No era la única mesa, había otras ya llenas. Sin embargo, en esa estaba la familia Tanaka y el grupo de amigos. Los meseros sirvieron la cena y la degustaron con una charla entretenida. Una vez terminaron, los postres fueron servidos.

—¡Trunks! Cámbiame el postre—pidió, así que el pelilila accedió. Ya que mientras que a Goten le sirvieron una tartaleta de frutas, él recibió una de chocolate con helado.

Goku saboreó en silencio aquel delicioso postre. Las frutas eran frescas, dulces, y el contraste con el relleno de queso de la tartaleta le daba un toque exquisito. Terminó, dejando la fresa para el final. Era roja, se veía apetitosa. Miró de reojo al Saiyan, que apenas había terminado su postre de chocolate pero se veía ansioso. Recordó la ligera obsesión que Vegeta le había contado que tenía con las fresas.

Lo miró, el Saiyan estaba golpeando con sus dedos la mesa con los ojos cerrados. Lo pensó un poco y se dio cuenta de que, posiblemente, se debía a eso. Porque el mayor había llevado consigo una galleta con fresa para calmar sus ansias; y al final no la había comido por complacerlo a él.

—Vegeta, ¿quieres la fresa? La guardé para ti—el mayor lo miró—. De verdad, tómala.

—Gracias, Kakarotto—la tomó y se la llevó a la boca. Incluso se veía un poco más relajado tras haberla probado.

—Vegeta, ¿no crees que sea un poco raro esta obsesión por las fresas? ¡Ni siquiera te gustan!

—Es bastante normal—soltó aire—. No se calmará hasta que no haga algo que, aunque quiera apresurarlo, debo ir lento.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres con eso, Vegeta—dijo confundido. El Saiyan sonrió y lo miró, todavía conservaba un pedazo de fresa en su boca.

—Okey, te lo diré…

—Goku—llamó el Tanaka—. Nosotros ya nos vamos. Habrá un pequeño baile por si se quieren quedar más tiempo, pero Pan ya está dormida y fue un día pesado para todos.

—C-claro, Goten—se levantó para ir a despedirse de su amigo, del pelilila y poder despedirse de la mujer, Videl, y de Gohan—. Fue un placer conocerlo, señor Gohan.

—Gracias por acompañarnos—Videl tomó las manos de Goku—. Me dio gusto conocerte, Goten me habló mucho de ti.

Cuando la familia se fue, el Son volvió a sentarse junto a Vegeta. Vio cómo Barry bostezaba un poco y Zeshin ya tenía sus ojos cerrados. Miró al Saiyan, que picaba con el tenedor la coronilla de la fresa. Miró al resto de los invitados, bailando y conviviendo. Bueno, el único que sí podría desenvolverse mejor sería Barry, pero el rubio estaba ya agotado.

—Barry, ¿quieres irte ya o vas a esperar a alguien más?

—Creí que querrían pasar más tiempo aquí—volvió a bostezar—. Estoy muy cansado, más tarde me será más difícil manejar.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y, después de que el rubio se despidiera, se retiraron. Goku avisó que necesitaba ir al baño antes de irse, así que el Saiyan esperó en la puerta mientras los mayores se adelantaban al auto. Cuando el Son llegó a su lado salieron despacio y caminaron hasta el estacionamiento. Sim embargo, al estar ahí notaron que no estaban en el auto.

—¿Habrán ido a otro lugar? ¿Deberíamos llamarlos?—preguntó el menor.

—No creo que sea buena idea interrumpirlos.

—¿Interrumpirlos?

—Mira detrás del salón—el Son volteó y vio que en el pequeño espacio que había entre la pared trasera del salón de eventos y la pared del muro de seguridad exterior, estaban los dos mayores.

El rubio tenía sus manos abrazando la cintura del pelinegro, mientras el de ojos verdes lo abrazaba del cuello. Sus labios estaban unidos en un tierno beso que, a juzgar por la timidez que reflejaban, era el primero que se daban.

—Ya se habían tardado—comentó el más bajo caminando hacia la parte frontal de la camioneta, para así darles la espalda y dejar de espiarlos. Goku lo imitó y llegó a su lado—. Barry en serio se veía emocionado de estar con él. Zeshin también lucía impaciente porque Barry actuara. Siendo sincero no sé quién de los dos está más idiotizado por el otro.

—Es lindo—bajó la mirada, tenía una pequeña ilusión en los ojos—. Es fantástico que hayan encontrado a la persona ideal y que se dieran cuenta de ello tan rápido.

—Creo que más allá de haberse dado cuenta, también debo darles crédito por su valor para decirlo—el menor lo vio—. Tenían unas semanas de conocerse cuando por fin se declararon. Se requiere valor para decirle a alguien, que hace tan poco era un desconocido, que te gusta.

—Tienes razón—sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. Me siento feliz por ambos.

—Sería increíble poder hacer eso con la persona de tu vida—el menor lo vio—. Enfrentar tus miedos y que te correspondan con tanta facilidad—ambos rieron—. Ni en cuentos es tan fácil.

—Tienes razón. Le faltó rescatarlo de un dragón.

—O escalar la torre—ambos volvieron a reír.

—Barry es feliz, Zeshin también lo es… Fueron por el camino fácil, pero al menos están bien.

—Lo estarán—el menor volvió a verlo—. Estoy seguro de que durarán mucho tiempo juntos.

—También creo lo mismo—escucharon pasos acercándose, así que voltearon. Se trataba de ese par que actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Lo siento, chicos. Tuve que ir hablar con el productor—dijo el rubio quitando los seguros de las puertas. Tanto el Saiyan como el Son se miraron de reojo.

—Claro, Barry. No hay problema—subieron los cuatro y el mayor ajustó los espejos.

Por precaución el de ojos azules condujo despacio, para evitar alguna clase de accidente. No sólo por su somnolencia, sino también por las dos copas de champagne que había tomado esa noche.

Condujo hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, donde también había una zona boscosa. Había una puerta metálica que el rubio tuvo que abrir con un control inalámbrico, y tan sólo su camioneta la cruzó volvió a cerrarla. Fueron muchos metros los que siguió avanzando, los últimos en subida.

Finalmente el rubio se estacionó frente a una casa única en medio de ese bosque. Era bonita, se veía como una cabaña pero con la fachada del segundo piso hecha de vidrio por el enorme ventanal. No pudieron ocultar su sorpresa al ver la belleza y lujo que tenía. ¿Quién no querría vivir en un lugar así? Bueno, estar solo tal vez sí sería un poco difícil, la zona era muy oscura y el sonido de la naturaleza podría llegar a ser aterrador.

—Es hermoso este lugar, Barry—los jóvenes se adentraron—. En serio es muy bonito.

—Que bueno que les guste—sonrió—. Pueden venir cuando quieran. Mi casa es suya.

—Iré a acostarme—avisó el de ojos verdes, caminando despacio hacia una puerta—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Zeshin—miró al rubio—. ¿Dónde podemos dormir?

—Hay una habitación aquí—señaló una puerta—. En la parte de arriba hay otra, pero no creo que quieran pasar la noche separados. Ambas tienen baños por si quieren ducharse. Si quieren algo de la nevera tómenlo.

—Gracias, Barry.

—Iré a dormir, chicos. El alcohol se me subió un poco, no acostumbro beber—les revolvió la cabellera y caminó hacia la misma habitación que el de ojos verdes—. Descansen.

Goku y Vegeta se quedaron solos en la oscuridad de la sala, que únicamente era iluminada por una lámpara cerca del sofá. El Son miró al Saiyan con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida.

—¿Te duchas primero?

—Adelántate tú. Quiero ver la casa.

Mientras Vegeta fue a bañarse, Goku se permitió visitar todos los rincones del hogar del rubio. Esa casa era preciosa, con un ambiente tan tranquilo y apacible. Sin embargo, suponía que Barry no soportaría estar en soledad ahí y que, si algún día tenía un mal rato, estar solo aumentaría sus malos pensamientos. Sí, lo sabía por experiencia.

Volvió a bajar después de un rato, viendo ahora a Vegeta secando su cabellera con una toalla. Sonrió y soltó un suspiro enamorado.

—¿Quieres un bocadillo de media noche?

—No, gracias. Comí demasiado, estoy satisfecho. Sólo quiero un vaso de leche—bostezó—. Iré a ducharme, ahorita vengo.

Fue al baño y tomó una larga ducha. Tardó un poco en poder retirar todos los residuos de fijador de su cabellera, cuando por fin lo consiguió terminó de ducharse y salió. Vistió un conjunto ligero para poder dormir más cómodo. Miró la cama, era un poco más grande que la de él y lucía muy cómoda. Fue a la cocina y vio a Vegeta hablando por teléfono, mostraba una ligera sonrisa. Suspiró y comenzó a calentar un poco de leche, para beber con un poco de galletas.

—Por cierto, vi la fotografía que subiste. Te veías hermosa— el más bajo metió una galleta en su boca—. Es un milagro verte con vestido.

— _¿Está hablando con una chica?_ —soltó aire resignado—. _Supongo que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. Es demasiado especial._

—¿Pasado mañana? ¿Compraste el boleto de autobús?—el Son se sirvió en un vaso y se sentó frente al Saiyan—. Ajá, por ahora sólo es necesario uno—soltó un bufido—. Tsk, no entiendo por qué cambiaron de juez, al otro le agradaba y nos iba a ayudar.

— _¿J-juez?_

—Mañana te aviso si necesitaré otro. Por ahora está bien así. Gracias por avisarme, te veré donde siempre—metió otra galleta en su boca—. ¿Entonces en tu casa o un hotel?... Claro, perfecto… No, no me he metido en más problemas… Sí me peleé con un idiota en la escuela, pero nadie se enteró… Ajá, iré solo… Sí, tuve que pagarle para que me hiciera una carta de buena conducta, ni siquiera le caía bien… No he hecho vandalismo—soltó aire, luego sonrió—. Sí, me gustó el paquete que me enviaste—Goku terminó de comer y lavó lo que ensució—. Me dio gusto que me llamaras, hace mucho que no hablábamos. Salúdame a Kale, por favor.

—Vegeta, iré a dormir.

—Dame un minuto—pidió y miró al Son—. Claro, Kakarotto. En un momento voy contigo.

—Tómate tu tiempo, Vegeta—le dedicó una sonrisa y fue a la habitación.

Cepilló sus dientes y se miró en el espejo unos largos segundos. Él realmente era apuesto, demasiado atractivo y su cuerpo se había tonificado demasiado desde que volvió a entrenar. Pero, claro, al final no era una chica y a Vegeta no le gustaban los hombres.

Con un suspiro fue a la cama y se ocultó bajo las cobijas. No era tan malo al final, ¿verdad? Podría ver a Vegeta formar una familia, ¿y por qué no? Ser como un tío sus hijos. El mejor tío del mundo. Por supuesto que cuando haya por fin superado el sentimiento por él; de lo contrario sólo se dañaría. Bostezó y se colocó de lado, mirando la pared oscura. Oyó cuando el más bajo se adentraba a la habitación e iba al baño para también lavarse los dientes.

Finalmente el Saiyan caminó hasta la cama y se acostó a un lado de él. ¿En serio era tan grande el colchón? Sentía que la distancia a la que se encontraba era demasiada, se había acostumbrado a tener el cuerpo del más bajo junto al suyo, abrazándolo.

—¿Ya te dormiste, Kakarotto?—el menor se giró, para verlo—. ¿Estás muy cansado?

—Siendo franco, sí. ¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada. Durmamos—pasó su mano hacia arriba para acariciarle la cabellera—. Normalmente dormimos juntos porque nuestras camas son pequeñas. Pero esta es más grande, ¿quieres tomar distancia?

—Yo…—soltó aire y se acercó al cuerpo del mayor para abrazarlo y acurrucarse contra su cuerpo—. Me gusta estar así contigo, duermo más tranquilo.

—Ya…—siguió acariciando su cabellera, con cada caricia su sueño aumentaba—. Te confieso que yo también.

***

—Es extraño venir a un lugar así. Tengo la necesidad incontrolable de levantarme, ponerme un delantal y preguntar qué van a ordenar—admitió Zeshin cuando, para evitar cocinar en casa, fueron todos a desayunar a un restaurante de ese lado de la ciudad.

—¡Genial!—el rubio se emocionó tras ver su celular—. La marca de ropa Red Ribbon me quiere como su tercer rostro para la temporada de verano, en diciembre serán las fotografías.

—¡Eso es increíble, Barry!—el Son se alegró—. ¡Felicidades!

El rubio seguía mirando su teléfono—. Será bueno volver a ver a Lapis y a Lazuli, trabajé con ellos hace un año y medio, y una vez más lo haremos. Fue muy interesante, aprendí mucho de ambos. Sobre todo de Lapis.

—¿Dijiste Lapis?—inquirió el Saiyan—. ¿Te refieres a Lapis Gero?

—¿Eh? Sí, ¿por qué, Vegeta?—Barry miró cómo Goku lucía sorprendido y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas—. ¿Pasa algo, Goku?

—Lapis… ¿está en Japón?

—Creo que volvió a Francia después de ese último trabajo. Estuvo saliendo y volviendo al modelaje. Se metió en varios escándalos, algo así de una discusión con su hermana. Supongo que ya se llevan bien de nuevo.

—¿T-tienes su número?

—No, lo cambió cuando se fue del país otra vez. Si acaso…—se puso a pensar—. ¿Sabes? Yo no sabía quién era el novio de Goten; lo conocí cuando dijo su nombre en tu casa. Pero es hermano de Mirai Brief, también es modelo, incluso fue compañero de Mirai. Es muy probable que lo conozca.

—B-bueno, Goten dijo que el hermano de Trunks sólo se comunica en las fiestas decembrinas. Dudo que puedan llamarlo…

—En dos meses probablemente nos pidan reunirnos con el directivo. Con suerte coincidimos todos el mismo día. Si sé algo de él, te diré, Goku—el menor asintió, un ligero brillo apareció en su mirada—. ¿Era tu amigo?

—S-sí. Él… él era mi amigo—sonrió más, todos podían apreciar su emoción—. Han pasado ya cuatro años desde la última vez que lo vi y hablé con él.

—Entonces me esforzaré por conseguir su contacto.

—Gracias—bajó la mirada y jugó con sus dedos, un poco emocionado.

—Cualquier cosa que sepas de él, hazla saber—dijo el Sayan desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

—¿El circo gótico estará en la ciudad?—mencionó el de ojos verdes leyendo la nota en el periódico—. Hoy es el último día.

—He escuchado cosas increíbles sobre él. Desde que era niño quería visitarlo—dijo el Son.

—Está a unas calles de aquí, podemos ir ahora—ofreció el rubio.

—¡Por favor, Barry!—pidió el Son.

Tan sólo pagó la cuenta todos se levantaron y salieron del local. Iban caminando hacia la camioneta, pero de momento el Saiyan se detuvo. Goku lo notó, así que se detuvo él también. Vegeta tenía una mirada seria, como si también hubiera una preocupación dentro de él.

—¿Pasa algo, Vegeta?

—Yo… No los acompañaré. Tengo un compromiso.

—¿C-compromiso?—Goku miró a los mayores que también habían detenido su paso—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, Kakarotto. Ve con ellos, yo estaré bien—soltó aire—. Necesito hacer algo importante en casa.

—P-pero…—miró de nuevo a los mayores antes de regresar su vista al más bajo—. ¿Estarás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes.

—Vegeta, ¿quieres que primero te dejemos en tu casa?—ofreció el de ojos azules.

—No, tomaré un taxi—miró la hora en su teléfono—. No se preocupen, diviértanse.

—Goku, vamos—insistió Zeshin.

—Claro—miró por una última vez al Saiyan—. ¿Avisarías cuando llegues?

—Por supuesto—le tomó la mano y acarició con sus dedos la palma—. Diviértanse.

Soltó su mano y cruzó la calle, para perderse de la vista de todos. Goku soltó aire resignado y se giró con sus dos amigos. Sonrió, un poco aliviado de saber que ahora no se encontraba solo y, que si en algún momento pasaba un mal rato o la soledad lo inundaba, tendría buenos amigos que lo consolarían.

Así que se dejó llevar, la mañana era joven y tendría todo el día para disfrutar con su amigo y con quien consideraba como su onii-san. Pensó de nuevo en el Saiyan, ¿acaso su compromiso de hoy estaba relacionado con la llamada recibida de esa chica en la noche? Supuso que sí. Alzó la mirada y vio a Barry tomando la mano de Zeshin mientras manejaba. Giró su rostro de nuevo hacia la ventana y siguió pensando.

Si 17 y él se reencontraban, ¿qué pasaría? Él ya no sentía nada por el Gero, ¿pero 17 también había superado ese fugaz sentimiento que los había llenado hace años? Si bien el mayor había prometido que ese cariño jamás terminaría, lo cierto era que ni siquiera se habían conocido lo suficiente. Y cuatro años era suficiente para enamorarse verdaderamente de alguien. Justo como él hizo con Vegeta.

— _Perdona, Lapis… Pero yo en serio quiero tanto a Vegeta._

Pero, si lo reconsideraba, no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Vegeta. El Saiyan era heterosexual, ¡muy posiblemente ya tenía novia y era la chica con la que hablaba esa noche! Él, ¿soportaría cuando el más bajo llegue y le diga "Kakarotto, ella es mi novia"? Quizá no cambiaría nada entre ellos, podrían seguir haciendo lo de siempre, tal como dormir juntos o estar un día entero charlando de cosas triviales.

Aunque en el fondo le dolería. Si bien poco a poco estaba aceptando que entre ellos no habría nunca una relación, aún no toleraba la idea de verlo amando a alguien más. Ya había hecho un escándalo cuando creyó que saldría con Barry; y aunque en esas semanas aprendió a quererse con apoyo del rubio, todavía quedaban unas cuantas inseguridades más, por lo que no sabía cómo terminaría reaccionando.

Decidió dejar de agobiarse con ello. Y disfrutó con creces aquel paseo por el circo, uno muy diferente a los que de niño solía visitar. Se sentía muy emocionado, cada atracción que visitaban lograban devolverle parte de esa infancia que se le fue arrebatada a sus doce años. Además, al tener a dos personas acompañándolo lo hacían sentir menos solo.

A diferencia de su hermano, Raditz, Barry no dejaba de estar pendiente de él. Recordaba cómo muchas veces el de cabellera larga lo había dejado solo en una atracción en el parque o la feria sólo para ir con un amigo o con una chica. Y, aunque Barry podía ir a un lugar a solas con Zeshin para disfrutar en pareja, porque el Son también ya era un adolescente que podría estar solo, se mantenía a su lado, esperándolo si fuera necesario y comprándole cualquier bocadillo que desee.

Cuando la tarde cayó y el cielo mostraba un tono dorado, Barry llevó a Zeshin a su departamento y condujo finalmente a la casa Son. Estando allí sacaron la comida que compraron y se sentaron en la sala, para comer mientras veían un programa de televisión.

—Gracias por lo de hoy—dijo el menor—. Me divertí demasiado.

—No agradezcas, fue un buen momento. Zeshin también quería ir. Y era mi primera vez oyendo de él, también me divertí—le revolvió la cabellera—. ¿Cómo sigues con el asunto de Vegeta? Sé que querías acompañarlo hoy. Estoy seguro de que él no te dejó para que vinieras con nosotros.

—Anoche Vegeta hablaba con una chica—soltó un suspiro—. Creo que fue a verla, hablaban sobre un boleto de autobús y que iría solo.

—Goku…

—Supongo que está bien. No tiene caso que me enoje, él tiene derecho a vivir su vida.

—Tal vez sólo sea un mal entendido… Como el último—el menor volvió a avergonzarse—. Tal vez sólo sea una amiga.

—¿Y si no?

—Dudo que Vegeta haya iniciado una relación a distancia, o que la quiera continuar así. Parece chicle pegado a ti—el menor rio bajo—. Y si resulta ser su novia, lo cual dudo demasiado, no creo que te deje de tratar de la misma manera que lo hace ahora.

—Gracias, Barry—el teléfono de casa sonó, así que el mayor respondió.

—¿Hola?... Sí, está conmigo…—sonrió y le extendió el teléfono—. Tu príncipe azul te llama.

—C-cállate. ¿Y qué si te escucha?—con nerviosismo se lo llevó a la oreja—. H-hola, ¿quién habla?

— _¿Se divirtieron, Kakarotto?_

—Sí, mucho. Me hubiera gustado que nos acompañaras… ¿Estás desocupado ya? Puedo ir a tu casa y…

— _No estoy en casa_ —interrumpió—. _Salí de la ciudad._

—¿Qué? P-pero acabamos de pasar por ahí y las luces estaban encendidas.

— _Mamá y Tarble están ahí. Yo vine solo_ —un largo silencio se hizo presente—. _¿Kakarotto?_

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que saldrías?

— _No quería preocuparte… Caulifa, ¡deja ese celular! ¡Ya te enseñé las fotos_!—escuchó cómo Vegeta regañaba a una chica. Miró en ese momento el identificador de llamadas, se trataba de un número de casa, no del celular del Saiyan—. _Volveré pasado mañana._

—Yo...—soltó aire—. Claro, Vegeta.

— _Dime qué pasa_ —el Son bajó la mirada mientras su labio inferior temblaba, ¿por qué él tenía que estar con una chica a esas horas de la noche?—. _No bajes la cabeza. Dime qué ocurre._

—¿Cómo supiste que…?

— _Te conozco perfectamente. Conozco todos tus gestos_ —escuchó una risita baja por parte del mayor, Goku sólo atinó a sonrojarse—. _Dime, ¿qué pasa?_

—Pues… el lunes regresamos a clases y pensé que pasaríamos más tiempo juntos antes de volver a la escuela.

—¿ _Viste los horarios?_

—¿Eh? Aún no, ¿por qué?

— _Porque estaremos de nuevo en el mismo grupo… Estaré junto a ti otra vez todo el día_ —el Son sonrió—. _Tienes una sonrisa preciosa, ¿ya te lo había dicho, Kakarotto?_

—¡¿Cómo sabes que sonreí?!—incluso, por mera curiosidad, volteó a ver hacia la ventana por si se trataba una broma y el mayor en realidad lo observaba desde afuera de la casa.

— _Ya te lo dije, te conozco muy bien… ¡Ya te dije que sueltes ese maldito teléfono, son las únicas fotos que tengo de él!_ —lo oyó volver a alzar la voz con su acompañante—. _Perdona, estoy en casa de una amiga._

—C-claro, no hay problema… Ya extrañaba oírte pelear con alguien—el Saiyan soltó una carcajada—. Buenas noches, Vegeta.

_—¿Ya irás a dormir?_

—Goten llamó en la tarde invitándonos a una comida en casa de Trunks. Quiere que llegue temprano al Gimnasio Satán para una revancha.

— _No lo lastimes mucho, ¿quieres?... ¡Deja ya eso! No te las voy a enviar_ —escuchó un golpecito y la voz del Saiyan más lejana _—. ¿¡Se las enviaste también a Kale!? Te dije que no lo hicieras… No me importa si tiene 5%, lo que quiero es que ya no lo toques..._ —escuchó un ruido acercándose—. _Disculpa por eso._

—N-no hay problema, Vegeta…

— _Te decía…. Goten es buen rival, pero tiene debilidades que tú atacas directamente. Lo he notado en nuestros entrenamientos, así que ten cuidado. Sobre todo con los golpes bajos, entre más alejado de la pelvis mejor; esto último por su condición de doncel._

—¿L-le afecta?

— _No diferencía mucho entre un varón y un doncel, es muy ligero el cambio. Pero a la larga y en exceso tal vez. Recuerda que él compite y nadie sabe de su condición, acumulando los golpes accidentales se convierte en un problema… No te asustes, no va a pasar nada. Sólo evita golpear la parte baja del abdomen._

—Claro, Vegeta. Gracias por el consejo—mordió su labio inferior—. B-bueno, hablamos después. ¿Te parece?

— _Claro, buenas noches, Kakarotto… Descansa._

—Tú también, Vegeta.

Colgó y suspiró. Se sentó en el sofá a un lado del rubio y se acostó, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo del mayor. Abrazó uno de los cojines mientras del de ojos azules le acariciaba la cabeza.

—¿Es normal que un chico se quede a dormir en casa de una chica?

—¿Está en la casa de una chica?—se tornó pensativo—. En mis experiencias pasadas, la única razón por la que me quedé a dormir en la casa de una chica fue porque sus padres no estaban y tuvimos relaciones—admitió—. Según una experiencia pasada de Zeshin, una vez fue para eso; y otra ocasión, cuando huyó de casa, sólo fue para tener dónde dormir. No conozco a Vegeta tan bien como tú, pero estoy casi seguro de que él no es de los que se aprovechan de que los papás no estén. De él es casi inimaginable.

—B-bueno, supongo que sí… Él no había querido dormir conmigo las primeras veces porque temía que yo me incomodara. Supongo que con una chica, por respetarla, tampoco lo haga; tal vez sólo haya ido porque quería verla. Dijo que era una amiga suya.

—Vegeta te ve como su mejor amigo, dudo que te haya mentido. ¿Para qué decirte que era amiga si se trataba de algo más? No pienses en ello, Vegeta no es así.

—Tienes razón—sonrió—. ¿Mañana nos acompañarás?

—Por supuesto…—se puso un poco más serio—. Goku, ¿le dirás a Vegeta que te gusta? Es sólo que… Bueno, sé que a él le gustan las chicas, ¿pero no sería mejor que lo sepa? Tal vez así no te sientas tan presionado o forzado a ocultárselo.

—¡Lo he intentado! Quiero decírselo, aunque sea para que me rechace de una vez, pero…—soltó aire—. Me da miedo, me pongo muy nervioso y no soy capaz de decirle—hizo un pequeño puchero—. Siento que me voy a morir cada vez que trato de decirle.

—Es normal—soltó una risita—. No es sencillo.

—¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! Sabes hablar con las personas y eres guapo—soltó aire y con ese viento se alborotó su flequillo.

—Tienes razón en ese aspecto, siempre me sentí tan confiado. Creí que tenía todo a mi favor… Hasta que conocía a Zeshin—empezó a reírse, incluso se veía avergonzado—. Fui a pedirle que charláramos, pidió cinco minutos en el trabajo y yo estaba tan nervioso que lo único que pude decirle fue “el clima está muy agradable, ¿no crees?”—el menor se empezó a reír—. Y él sólo me preguntó si lo había sacado del trabajo para hablar del clima o si era algo más. Iba a acobardarme, pero después me dijo “supongo que es importante, te ves nervioso. ¿Qué pasa?”.

—¿Y después qué pasó?

—Tardé cinco minutos en animarme y decirle que me gustaba. Cuando me dijo “no es bien visto” se me vino todo abajo, creí que en serio me rechazaría. Después me dijo que él, por su trabajo, no tenía tiempo suficiente para atender una pareja como se merecía—Goku se había sentado para ver al rubio que tenía una expresión enamorada…

_—Además—añadió el de ojos verdes—, tienes una carrera que te vuelve imagen pública. Tendrás problemas si alguien se entera y no le parece._

_—Sí, lo sé—alzó la mirada al cielo y se recargó en la pared, frente al pelinegro. Estar en ese estrecho callejón tras el restaurante les daba la suficiente privacidad que requerían—. Zeshin, no te voy a forzar a que me aceptes. Sé que has tenido novias y que es raro que un chico…_

_—Soy bisexual—interrumpió._

_—Oh…—rascó su nuca—. C-creo que ya entiendo cuál es tu problema conmigo. Crees que yo estoy confundido, ¿no?—el pelinegro lo miró con una ceja arqueada—. A mí siempre me han gustado las chicas, eso no te lo niego. Incluso me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de que te veía con distintos ojos, pero…—empuñó sus manos y miró al más bajo—. No te mentiré, fui un imbécil con Goku y muchas veces lo traté mal por su orientación. Y no sólo a él, incluso llegué a odiar a mi propio padre por su bisexualidad._

_—Supongo que ahora te das cuenta de que eras un idiota—el más alto rio—. Barry, no te voy a poder atender como merecerías. Trabajo hasta doce horas diarias, a veces decido no tomar mi día de descanso para ganar un extra y muchas veces ni siquiera cargo mi celular._

_—Entonces vendré todos los días a almorzar para verte, aunque sea unos minutos—sonrió—. Zeshin—caminó los dos pasos que los distanciaban y colocó sus manos en los hombros del pelinegro—. En serio me gustas mucho. Dame una oportunidad para enamorarte, sé que tal vez no soy tu tipo, pero mínimo déjame intentarlo._

_—En agosto volveré a estudiar, ¿sabes? Trabajaré medio tiempo y estudiaré el resto del día. Mi tiempo se reducirá—advirtió, el rubio se mostró más animado._

_—¿En serio volverás a la escuela? ¡Es increíble, Zeshin! Te puedo ayudar a estudiar, mi promedio final fue muy alto—ese par de ojos verdes lo miraban con un poco de burla—. Q-quiero decir, si tú quieres…_

_—Me vendría bien tener a quién preguntarle si algo se me dificulta—soltó aire—. De verdad te esforzaste por venir aquí. Y por querer dar buena impresión—señaló su mochila que estaba un poco abierta—. ¿Puedo suponer que las flores eran para mí?_

_—¿Eh? L-lo había olvidado—se quitó la mochila y las sacó, era un ramo con dos rosas rojas y muchas florecillas blancas pequeñas que adornaban—. Para ti._

_—Gracias—las tomó—. Aunque te aviso que soy un poco alérgico al polen—el mayor se avergonzó, ahora el regalo era irónico—. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar y conocernos, ¿sabes?_

_—Sí—bajó la mirada._

_—Supongo que ya habrá tiempo para conocernos—cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió—. Me pareciste interesante desde que nos vimos._

_—¿En serio?_

_—Ajá. Sospeché que te gustaba también porque me preguntaste muchas cosas personales en casa de Goku—las mejillas del rubio se habían sonrosado levemente—. Y preguntaste constantemente si quería algo en cada local que habíamos pasado cuando me llevaste a casa esa noche._

_—¿Tan obvio fui?_

_—De hecho fuiste más de lo que crees—empezó a reír—. Está bien. Si, como dijiste aquel día, “entenderás que tengo muchas responsabilidades y tiempo limitado”, podemos intentarlo. ¿Te parece si salimos este sábado temprano?_

_—¿Una cita?—sonrió—. ¡Claro! Pasaré por ti. ¿Me envías un mensaje cuando te desocupes para ponernos de acuerdo?_

_—Ajá—se acercó a la puerta—. Debo volver a mi puesto, gracias por las flores._

_—Espera—tomó su mano—. Gracias por la oportunidad._

—Al principio me costó trabajo acostumbrarme a recibir un mensaje cada hora. Fue… decepcionante. Yo esperaba tener una conversación fluida, poder conocernos rápido y cosas así—sonrió—. Pero cuando un día pasé por ahí, y lo vi completamente ocupado, el restaurante lleno, gente entrando y saliendo, me di cuenta de que es el mejor chico del mundo. Porque a pesar de eso, se tomó un segundo para sacar el teléfono y responderme un mensaje. 

—Zeshin es un chico muy bueno—reconoció—. Siempre lo ha sido.

—Sí—sus mejillas se pusieron rojas—. De verdad me gusta mucho.

—Ahora que vivan juntos supongo que ya no tendrás el problema del tiempo, ¿o sí?

—Espero que no. De todos modos, así sean sólo cinco minutos, será suficiente.

—Barry, ¿tú sientes que tenga una oportunidad con Vegeta? Quiero decir, tú cambiaste por Zeshin. ¿Crees que si me esfuerzo logre algo con él?

—Goku, te diré esto como tu amigo. Si Vegeta no se enamora de ti por cómo eres, no intentes esforzarte. Porque puedes caer en fingir ser alguien que no eres, y eso será muy agotador para ti; y las energías que uses fingiendo te faltarán para fortalecer la relación—el menor bajó la mirada—. Eres increíble, si él no lo ha apreciado de "esa" manera, alguien más lo hará. A su tiempo, claro.

—Gracias—el rubio posó su mano sobre su cabeza, para revolverle el cabello—. Nii-chan.

***

—Parece que lloverá—comentó asomándose, volvió a entrar a la casa y vio al rubio buscando un paraguas.

—Iré por Zeshin a su trabajo. Si llueve muy fuerte lo más probable es que me quede en su departamento la noche, es muy peligroso el pavimento mojado.

—Sí, vete con cuidado—cuando el mayor por fin encontró el paraguas salió de la casa.

—Llámame si pasa algo. 

—Sí—esperó en el marco de la puerta hasta que la camioneta se perdió de vista. Miró por última vez el cielo nublado y oscuro y entró. 

El clima era fresco, así que fue a la cocina a preparar una taza de chocolate caliente. Una vez terminó, volvió a la sala para recostarse en el sofá, cubriéndose con una manta. Pasó toda la tarde viendo series o películas, depende de lo que encontraba. De pronto sonó el teléfono, así que con pereza se levantó para responder.

—¿Bueno?

— _Goku, soy la mamá de Vegeta. ¿Él ya llegó a tu casa? En la tarde volvió y discutimos un poco, me dijo que iría a tu casa. ¿Está ahí? Llueve muy fuerte_ —el Son volteó hacia la ventana, sí había una torrencial lluvia—. _Ese niño no me responde el teléfono_ —agregó con un evidente enojo.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí… Vegeta llegó hace rato, se está duchando.

_—¿Seguro que está ahí? Ese muchacho es muy irresponsable, muchas veces me huyó de casa._

—Él está aquí, no se preocupe… ¿Está enojada con él? N-no me quiso decir nada.

— _El jovencito salió de la ciudad dos días sin avisarme, sólo me llamó para decirme que estaba allá_ —bufó—. _Gracias, Goku. Espero que pasando tiempo contigo mi hijo se corrija… eso era todo, gracias. Le mandas un saludo a tu mami de mi parte._

—Sí, yo le digo—cuando la mujer colgó se apresuró a llamar al teléfono móvil del Saiyan. Cuando la llamada entró escuchó la lluvia de fondo—. ¡Vegeta!

— _Kakarotto… ¿Pasa algo?_

—¡¿Dónde estás, Vegeta?! Tu mamá me llamó preguntando por ti. Tuve que mentirle diciéndole que estabas conmigo.

— _Ah… gracias por encubrirme…_

—Vegeta…—se angustió, no sólo porque evidentemente el más bajo había huido a minutos de volver a la Montaña Paoz, sino también por la voz ausente del mayor—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien?

— _Yo...—_ lo oyó suspirar _—. Estoy bien, Kakarotto. No te preocupes_ —y sin más colgó.

Intentó volver a llamarlo, pero inmediatamente lo enviaba a buzón. Resignado dejó el teléfono en su lugar y se asomó afuera, ya estaba oscuro y la lluvia no cesaba. Tragó saliva, completamente preocupado. ¿Por qué Vegeta huyó de casa? Se puso a pensar, preguntándose dónde estaría en esos momentos. Hasta que recordó lo que el mayor le había dicho semanas atrás.

Sin tomarse el tiempo de ir por una sudadera, buscó las llaves de la casa y las guardó bien. Apagó el televisor, buscó un par de linternas y salió a la calle, montando su bicicleta para llegar al centro de la ciudad. Rápidamente su cuerpo se empapó con la lluvia, pero seguía avanzando aunque el peso de su ropa se acrecentaba con el agua. Apagó sólo unos minutos la linterna, mientras pasaba frente a la casa Saiyan para evitar que la señora se diera cuenta de la mentira.

Al llegar al centro de la ciudad pedaleó en dirección al parque. Iba con cuidado, la gran cortina de agua impedía mucho ver más allá, por lo que si un auto venía podría accidentarse. Cuando por fin llegó, caminó despacio hasta el árbol más grande, con un miedo profundo de que se haya equivocado y que el mayor no se encontrara ahí. 

Soltó aire aliviado al ver esa silueta inconfundible de un chico de baja estatura. Sonrió, pese a que su cabellera había perdido la forma por el agua, sabía perfectamente que ese perfil débilmente iluminado por las farolas cercanas era del Saiyan. Visualizó la bicicleta del mayor tirada a un lado, así que dejó la suya ahí. En ese momento el más bajo volteó a verlo, con una expresión ligeramente perdida. Goku se sentó a su lado, recargándose en ese enorme árbol.

—Me encontraste…

—Yo… yo también te conozco bien, Vegeta. Tú me dijiste que siempre ibas al parque cuando te sentías mal, para pensar a solas—el mayor sólo veía hacia arriba—. P-pero eso sólo lo hacías cuando te sentías solo. Vegeta, me tienes a mí. ¿Por qué no fuiste conmigo? Soy tu amigo, estoy para apoyarte.

—Estaba demasiado molesto, no quería desquitar ese enojo contigo. 

—¿Fue por una discusión con tu mamá? Ella me dijo que ni siquiera le avisaste que te irías de la ciudad—el mayor no dijo nada—. S-supongo que de verdad querías ver a esa chica.

—¿Eh?—miró al Son—. ¿Crees que ella y yo…?—soltó aire—. Ella es una amiga solamente.

—¿La extrañabas?

—Kakarotto, Caulifa y yo no tenemos un apego sentimental o de pareja—aclaró, luego volvió a ver al cielo y cerró los ojos—. Es la hermana de Kyabe.

—Oh...—notó la baja en su estado de ánimo—. Vegeta, ¿qué pasó?

—El día de la premier Caulifa me envió un mensaje, iban a abrir un juicio para abogar si Kado podría salir bajo libertad condicional por haber tenido buena conducta—empuñó sus manos—. Caulifa y sus papás iban a declarar que no creían conveniente por todos los daños que habían hecho, además del asesinato… Al yo haber sido también "víctima", considerando que muchas veces yo peleaba para defender a Kyabe, tenía mucha voz y voto en esa decisión—soltó aire—. Pero al parecer el juez que había dado seguimiento a nuestro caso tuvo que incapacitarse, así que pusieron a otro. El anterior nos apoyaba mucho, no se dejaba llevar por el cuento de "son jóvenes, por eso hacen estupideces" y entendía que, por más accidental que haya sido y por más arrepentimiento que tuviera, fue un delito y debía pagar por él. Pero el nuevo juez es distinto, se dejó persuadir por las palabras de Kado y por eso le dieron la oportunidad de salir antes.

—¿Por eso saliste de emergencia?

—Tengo varias "llamadas de atención" registradas. Peleas callejeras, principalmente. Pese a que todas tenían una justificación válida, como defender a alguien, fueron consideradas como represalias. Llevé una carta de buena conducta para que se convenciera de que no soy tan mal sujeto—tomó su cabello con frustración—. Pero conforme Kado hablaba y se victimizaba, me enojé y le grité. El juez se molestó conmigo y me dijo que si seguía así me sacaría del caso por, ¿cómo era? desacato en el tribunal. Kado siguió haciéndose la víctima, el juez dijo que pospondría dos meses la junta para que pudieran hacerle evaluaciones psicológicas necesarias y volver a hablarlo, para saber si dejarlo pudriéndose más tiempo en la cárcel o dejarlo retomar su vida—rio sin gracia—. Al final el juez me dijo que si yo seguía en mis pasos terminaría como vándalo, y no le sorprendería verme como acusado en un futuro.

—Vegeta…

—Lo hablé con Caulifa, me dijo que con un poco de suerte el anterior juez regrese para la nueva fecha. Pero hasta entonces debo tratar de no dar más problemas—miró al Son—. Llegué a casa y mamá me recibió con un grito, preguntándome qué diablos me pasaba, que por qué tengo el descaro de no pedir permiso y sólo irme como si yo me mandara. Diciendo que siempre me meto en problemas y qué clase de ejemplo le daría a Tarble—bajó la mirada con una sonrisa vacía—. Le dije que iría a tu casa, arrojé mis cosas a una esquina y salí… iba a ir contigo, pero en serio estaba demasiado enojado. Y pensé que, quizá, podría terminar rompiendo algo… Por eso vine aquí.

—¿Sabes, Vegeta? Las cosas materiales no importan. Así hubieras roto una ventana, o roto la puerta como la de mi habitación, yo no me molestaría—el mayor soltó una risita baja.

—He pensado mucho y, en serio te tengo tanto aprecio, Kakarotto. Pero sé que soy una horrible persona.

—Por supuesto que no eres…

—Mírame, Kakarotto—interrumpió—. Ni mi propia familia me acepta porque siempre estoy peleando por algo. Mis tíos se refieren a mí como "el vándalo", mis abuelos suelen esconder sus cosas de valor porque dicen que "tienen miedo de que me ponga violento y rompa algo". Y mi mamá suele regañarme hasta por respirar, yo...—calló, para respirar profundo—. Pese a que uso mi fuerza para defender a otros, o mínimo intentar hacer algo bueno, no es suficiente. Después de todo, el fin no justifica los medios.

—Para mí sí—el más bajo lo miró—. Para mí lo que tú haces es lo correcto. Porque ni siquiera actúas contra los que hacen algo pequeño, sólo lo haces cuando es algo grave. Y siempre para defender a alguien que esté en peligro… Para mí no eres ningún delincuente, Vegeta. Nunca lo serás—colocó su mano sobre la del mayor—. Eres un poco temperamental, pero sabes controlarte. Si no, no hubieras salido de casa para evitar tratar mal a tu mamá.

—Es bueno saber que hay alguien que me acepta con mi mal carácter.

—Si yo pudiera iría frente a ese juez sólo para decirle todo lo bueno que tú has hecho por mí. No sólo con él, incluso lo haría con toda tu familia…

—Yo...—sonrió de medio lado y subió su mano a la cabellera del menor—. Me gustaría que me acompañaras la próxima vez. Me sentiría más tranquilo si te tengo ahí.

—¿En serio?

—Has ayudado a que mejore mi manera de ser. Eres como una buena influencia para mí—rio bajo—. Quería llevarte conmigo en esta ocasión, pero… 

—Pero, ¿qué?—preguntó ante su silencio—. ¿Vegeta?

—Te confieso que no sólo fue por tu emoción por ir al circo. Porque, de hecho, la ciudad que fui era la próxima fecha donde estaría. Podríamos haber pasado todo el fin de semana allá y haber ido, pero...—miró al Son—. Siendo franco, me he sentido reemplazado, Kakarotto. Como si yo sólo estorbara en tu vida.

—¿Q-qué?—tragó saliva—. ¿Por qué piensas eso, Vegeta?

—El día que Barry me dijo que lo que tú necesitabas era salir con alguien me di cuenta de que tal vez yo no te conocía lo suficiente, no como yo creía. Y la foto que me envió Goten sólo lo confirmó.

—¿Foto?—preguntó, el Saiyan le mostró la conversación donde el pelinegro menor le había enviado una foto de él con otro chico—. Es Shallot, un discípulo de Mister Satán. Lo conocí en la academia cuando entrené con Goten—leyó el pie de la imagen, era un "¿crees que a Goku le guste este chico? Yo pienso que sí es de su tipo"—. Sólo charlamos un poco, es un nuevo amigo.

—Lo estuve pensando mucho, y supongo que no te conozco bien. Al menos no en ese aspecto. Y también está el regreso de Lapis Gero, tú de verdad lo aprecias y sé que cuando él regrese tú pasarás todo el tiempo con él. Como amigo, o como pareja, él ocupará el espacio que tú y yo tenemos—el menor negó despacio con la cabeza—. No estoy molesto, Kakarotto. En serio yo sólo quiero que…

—¡Nunca te reemplazaría, Vegeta! Eres mi mejor amigo y la persona más importante que tengo—tomó entre sus manos la tela del pantalón—. Sí, extraño a Lapis y quiero verlo. Pero jamás dejaría de lado nuestra amistad. Tú has estado conmigo mucho tiempo, más que el que yo pasé con él. Estuviste en mis momentos difíciles y jamás me diste la espalda. ¡Te quiero demasiado, Vegeta! ¡Jamás te cambiaría!—miró al más bajo, que lucía un poco sorprendido y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Y sí me conoces bien. Sabías que yo no necesitaba de nadie, que estoy bien así. Me conoces perfectamente.

—Kakarotto...—soltó aire—.Uno de mis miedos era que te rompieran el corazón. Si alguien te lastimaba, yo no me perdonaría por permitirlo, y no se lo perdonaría al imbécil.

—Vegeta, gracias. Pero no te preocupes, Shallot sólo fue un amigo nuevo—sonrió—. Estoy bien así…. Ellos sólo pensaban que me vendría bien tener una cita, por la emoción que provocan. 

—¿Sabes? Yo siempre me esfuerzo mucho por verte feliz, porque si tú lo eres también me contagias tu felicidad—el menor se sonrojó—. Fue un poco... sorpresivo para mí saber que sólo necesitabas algo tan simple como eso para animarte un poco más—sonrió—. Creo que tras mis malas experiencias proyecté que tú también podrías pasarla mal, cuando no sería así.

—¿Te refieres a las citas que tenías con tu novia?—el mayor asintió.

—Nunca supe exactamente por qué le acepté tantas cosas a ella, te diría que fue por amor pero ahora que lo pienso, no la amaba—soltó un suspiro—. Muchas veces la invitaba a salir, ya sea al cine o a comer, y usualmente me ignoraba por responder mensajes o hablar por teléfono. Y cuando formalizamos nuestra relación, pasamos de disfrutar tiempo juntos en un lugar para ambos, por llevarla al salón de belleza para que se arreglara las uñas o el cabello mientras la esperaba en una sala. Pensaba tanto en verla feliz que no me daba cuenta de que di más de lo que ella merecía.

—Que horrible que haya pasado eso, Vegeta.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿Eh? Bueno, yo nunca he tenido una cita...—sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. Pero siempre he pensado que una cita debería ser donde ambos disfruten, como tú dices, ir al cine, a comer, charlar. Ir a un parque a caminar, por ejemplo. Para conocerse mejor; a veces así uno puede darse cuenta si la otra persona será una amistad o una posible pareja gracias a hablar y conocer más de sí.

—Tienes una inocencia muy grande, Kakarotto—rio bajito mientras miraba al cielo—. He conocido gente que ha dicho que en las citas puedes aprovechar para besarte o cruzar a la siguiente base, pero tú hablas de las cosas más puras que pudieran hacer. Eres demasiado dulce.

—E-es que yo no pienso así…

—Ya te lo había dicho, eso me encanta de ti—el menor se ruborizó más—. Kakarotto, eso te haría muy feliz, ¿no? Tener esa nueva experiencia.

—P-pues...—bajó la mirada—. Sí, Vegeta. Algún día, hacer eso con alguien, me emocionaría. Sería… lindo.

—Es increíble, porque yo siempre he pensado que hoy en día las citas no sirven para nada. La gente sólo quiere sobrepasarse o tener algo casual sin compromiso. Pero es bueno conocer a alguien que comparte mis mismos pensamientos cursis—ambos rieron.

—¿También hacías por ella estas cosas cursis?

—Sí, pero nunca las apreció. Como te digo, era más importante postear fotos de la comida que charlar conmigo. Insisto, no sé por qué le soporté tanto.

—Tal vez porque casi todos lo hacen hoy en día—respondió.

—Tal vez—miró al Son—. Entonces, Kakarotto. ¿Qué dices?

—¿Sobre qué, Vegeta?

—¿Me permites brindarte ese pequeño gesto?—sonrió de medio lado—. ¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo?

El Son se sorprendió tanto, incluso abrió un poco la boca debido a la impresión: ahí estaba Vegeta, preguntándole si quería salir con él. El Saiyan, ante el silencio del Son, soltó aire y miró al cielo.

—Supongo que piensas que sería demasiado incómodo salir conmigo. Quizá si llamo a Goten me pase el número del chico, ¿Shallot? Puedo hablar con él para que salgan. En la foto se veía que sí estaba interesado en ti…

—¡Sí quiero, Vegeta!

—De acuerdo—sacó su teléfono—. Deja le envío un mensaje pidiéndole el número y…—se detuvo al sentir la mano del Son sobre la suya, volteó a verlo y notó su vergüenza.

—S-sí quiero tener una cita, pero contigo, Vegeta—su mirada gacha y sus mejillas sonrojadas le daban un toque de mayor ternura.

—Bien—deslizó sus dedos por su cabello—. El domingo, a las 10. Para estar todo el día juntos.

—S-sí—sus manos temblaban un poco, el nerviosismo lo invadió—. _¿Es buen momento para decírselo?_

—¿Estás tiritando?—se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio—. Todavía está tibia, toma. 

—¿Eh?—tragó saliva. La tomó y se la colocó—. _Sería imprudente considerando que hace unas horas estaba pasando un mal momento._

—Vayamos a casa—se levantó y le extendió su mano—. No quiero que te enfermes.

—Sí—la tomó y se levantó—. Gracias.

—No es nada.

Ambos tomaron sus bicicletas y en la oscuridad de la noche emprendieron rumbo hacia la casa de los Son. De igual manera que había hecho Goku minutos atrás, apagaron la linterna cuando pasaron frente a la casa Saiyan, para que la mujer no se enterara que estaban cerca. Al llegar, el Saiyan fue a ducharse en la habitación de Goku mientras el menor iba a la habitación que usaba el rubio. El Son se quedó pensando bajo la regadera.

— _Vegeta está en una posición vulnerable, sería muy imprudente declararme ahora. Por ahora, él me necesita como su amigo_ —sonrió—. _Me alegra que se haya animado un poco, estaba demasiado alterado_ —cerró los ojos—. _Después de todo, Kyabe fue muy importante para él. Y estar en esta situación, de injusticia, le pesa demasiado._

Terminó de ducharse y, luego de vestirse con algo abrigador, fue a su habitación. Ahí estaba Vegeta, recostado sobre la cama mirando al techo de forma pensativa. Seguramente pensaba en Kyabe, o en la discusión con el juez. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y lo miró.

—¿Sigues molesto?

—Un poco, conmigo mismo. Si me hubiera quedado callado, quizá no habría estado condicionado—cerró los ojos—. Ya no importa, después de todo no puedo cambiar el pasado. Lo que me queda hacer es dejar de dar problemas.

—Sí—extendió su mano hacia la de él—. Vegeta, no vuelvas a huir al parque. Me tienes a mí, ya no estás solo.

—Kakarotto—se acomodó de lado—. Ven.

El menor se acostó y así el más bajo pasó su mano hacia su cabello, para acariciarlo. ¿Vegeta siempre había tenido esa manía? Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la dulzura de ese tacto.

—Gracias—el menor abrió los ojos y lo vio acercándose, para darle un beso en la frente.

—N-no es nada, Vegeta—sus mejillas rojas fueron después presionadas por las manos del mayor.

—¿Te parece si dormimos?—el menor asintió—. Acércate.

Goku se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del Saiyan. Sintió muy cerca el latir del corazón del más bajo, era apresurado pero lo hacía sentir en calma. La respiración de Vegeta no tardó en relajarse, delatando que se había quedado dormido. ¿Y cómo no? Él había tenido un viaje largo, una discusión intensa y una batalla emocional muy grande. Vegeta era un chico muy fuerte, pero en el fondo había cosas que lo afectaban tanto.

Debía ser difícil el rechazo de su familia cuando él sólo intentaba hacer justicia. Más allá de si era correcto o incorrecto, mínimo merecía compresión por su intención. Pero, bueno, no cualquiera es comprensivo. Aun así, confiaba en que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de ello y dejarían de juzgar al Saiyan por ser impulsivo.

Miró hacia el rostro del chico, era increíblemente apuesto. Una vez más se sintió nervioso y emocionado al recordar lo ocurrido en el parque. Era inexperto en el tema, pero por lo visto Vegeta no lo veía como un idiota ignorante en esos asuntos, sino que lo veía como una persona algo inocente que necesitaba la oportunidad de vivir experiencias nuevas. Sonrió emocionado, incluso tuvo que morder su lengua para evitar hacer un ruido.

Vegeta y él tendrían una cita 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (08/08/2020 By Near)


	18. Entrega

—¿Mgh?—se removió un poco debajo de las sábanas. Se incorporó, mirando su habitación. Recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior—. _¿Vegeta se habrá ido ya?_

Por mera curiosidad bajó a la cocina y a la sala, pero no se encontraba en ningún lugar. Como último recurso salió a la parte trasera de la casa, donde solían entrenar a veces. Lo encontró sentado en el suelo, viendo pensativamente al suelo. Caminó despacio hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

—Vegeta, ¿te encuentras bien?—el más bajo soltó aire—. Puedes hablarlo conmigo.

—Estoy pensando cómo disculparme con mi madre por lo que le dije ayer, eso es todo—miró al Son y soltó un gruñido bajo—. Kakarotto, siento que me has contagiado tu tranquilidad. No me agrada tanto la idea de ser muy amable.

—¿Eh?—sonrió y bajó la mirada—. ¿Por eso tu mamá no se enoja porque pasas tiempo conmigo? Anoche… ella dijo que esperaba que pasando tiempo conmigo te corrijas.

—Porque desde que entraste a mi vida dejé de dar problemas—el menor se sonrojó—. Haces que me tranquilice. Además, si llego a perder el control tengo la seguridad de que podrás detenerme.

—Vegeta… ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

—Iba a pedírtelo—sonrió—. Gracias.

—Yo… De nada—empezó a reír nerviosamente—. ¿Te parece si desayunamos?

***

—Te pido una disculpa por haber salido de la ciudad sin permiso, por preocuparte, e incluso haberme ido después de que regresé. También por haberte alzado la voz—dijo el joven con una pequeña inclinación hacia adelante, mientras su mirada estaba en el suelo y sus brazos a sus costados. Pedía una disculpa apropiadamente.

—¡Me tenías muy preocupada! ¡Tenía miedo de que te ocurriera algo!—dio una buena bofetada al rostro de su hijo, quien sólo siguió con la mirada al suelo—. No me perdonaría que te pasara algo—abrazó aquel cuerpo bajito—. Me asusté, ¡no vuelvas a hacerlo!—el menor sólo dejó sus brazos a sus costados, siendo abrazado por la mujer.

¿En serio fue tan brusco la noche anterior como para que, en ese momento tras una disculpa, ella rompiera en llanto? Tal vez sí, quizá sí se había excedido. O quizá era eso más el miedo de que recayera en su dolor emocional. No era secreto que, tras la muerte de Kyabe, él había caído en un estado de aislamiento y descuido a su persona; donde las peleas callejeras, pleitos y poco control de su ira se habían disparado.

¿Cuántas veces su madre no había entrado a su habitación encontrándose con la sorpresa de que su hijo había saltado por la ventana y huído a quién sabe qué lugar? Claro que para la mañana siguiente ya estaba una vez más en su alcoba. ¿Pero y ese miedo que la tuvo en vela toda la noche? Además, todavía estaban esas llamadas de atención, del director de la escuela o de uno que otro guardia de seguridad de un lugar público que lo detuvo en un conflicto. 

Otro aspecto importante era que, al parecer, tener el peor hijo de la familia la afectaba emocionalmente. Como madre, ¿qué tan duro era escuchar por sus hermanos, cuñados o tíos, frases como "tu hijo es un delincuente"? A él le afectaba, le molestaba que la clase de insectos que le tocaron como familia no entendieran sus razones para actuar como lo hacía; pero al final la única solución que tomaba era aislarse para dejar de escucharlos y seguir en su lucha. ¿Pero ella?, ¿cómo ignoraría las voces de todos aquellos que hablaban mal de un ser que nació de ella? 

Esa mujer estaba pasando por mucho, con miedo de que su hijo un día termine en la cárcel, o que se meta en problemas con las personas equivocadas y le hagan daño. Y ahí, en ese momento, fue capaz de demostrar todos esos sentimientos que guardaba, pero que nunca había podido comunicar con su hijo por la austeridad de su voz o por su alejamiento. Porque, claro, Vegeta solía mantenerse distante de su propia familia depende de su manera de sentir.

—Si acaso vuelvo a salir, no iré solo. Kakarotto irá conmigo la próxima junta—avisó, ella miró al Son que presenciaba la escena desde el marco de la puerta—. Él me acompañará.

—Goku—soltó despacio a Vegeta, para limpiar sus lágrimas y caminar hacia el menor—. Gracias por estar con mi hijo—tomó sus manos, se veía un poco temblorosa—. Gracias por estar con mi hijo—repitió, el pelinegro se avergonzó.

—N-no es nada—su voz incluso salió nerviosa—. Vegeta es mi amigo, yo lo apoyaré.

—Aun así te lo agradezco—limpió sus lágrimas—. ¿Nos acompañas a comer?

—Sí, muchas gracias—la mujer se dirigió a la cocina para preparar los alimentos. Vegeta, cuando ella se fue, miró al menor.

—Ven—caminaron hasta su habitación, y ahí el más bajo se permitió desfajar su playera, la cual había acomodado para lucir más decente—. Gracias por venir.

—No es nada—se sentó en la cama—. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

—No te terminé de contar lo que pasó—se sentó a su lado—. Cuando el juicio terminó mi padre me llamó. Una vez más, soy su vergüenza —rio sin gracia.

—Vegeta…

—El juicio fue el primer día, Kakarotto. Pero decidí quedarme uno extra para visitar la tumba de Kyabe—soltó aire—. En serio te necesitaba a mi lado.

—Iré contigo la próxima vez.

—No habrá próxima—lo miró—. ¿Sabes? Los padres de Kyabe creen que no es saludable que me aferre tanto al pasado. Pero...—calló un largo tiempo—. Lo cierto es que superé su muerte hace tiempo. No mucho, pero ya dejó de doler—frunció el ceño—. Aunque eso no significa que quiera dejar de hacer justicia.

—¿L-lo superaste?

—Kyabe fue mi amigo, casi un hermano para mí. Y lo que vi ese día fue horrible. Pero por más que quiera, jamás lo tendré de vuelta. No importa cuánto lo desee o pelee, él no volverá; así que tengo que seguir con mi vida, a pesar de ello—el menor colocó su mano en el hombro del más bajo—. Sólo quiero hacer justicia, en su memoria.

—Es… muy fuerte de tu parte, Vegeta.

—Me quemó el alma, pero nunca lloré. Me descuidé tanto, mi salud y mis estudios. Aparentaba desinterés, pero por dentro todavía no sabía ni cómo reaccionar—miró al techo—. Ese semestre dejé de ir a clases, acredité todo por lástima de los maestros. Me llevaban al psicólogo y tuve que ir a terapia; de hecho tengo que seguir yendo, me falta sólo una última sesión. En aquel entonces jamás mostré que me afectara, pero por dentro todavía tenía una lucha—miró al Son—. Deseé tantas noches haber sido yo la víctima de ese juego; que se desquitaran conmigo y a Kyabe sólo le dejaran una advertencia. Yo quizá habría luchado más, o me hubiera afectado de menor manera. De todas maneras, sólo queda como un recuerdo. Y por eso ese día me despedí.

—Me alegra, Vegeta—el mayor se acercó a la maleta que estaba en la esquina y la abrió, sacó un portarretratos y se lo mostró al menor.

—Fue un regalo de Caulifla, fue de un día que fuimos a la feria. Creo que fue el día más feliz de todos para él. Ella quiso que yo la tuviera.

En la imagen se podía ver al pequeño Kyabe con una gorra decorada, con un algodón de azúcar en una mano y una manzana acaramelada en la otra. Lucía como si apenas había saltado a la espalda del Saiyan, quien mostraba una sonrisa en aquella imagen. Atrás se veía una botarga del parque temático.

Goku le regresó la fotografía, así que Vegeta caminó a la pared, quitó un retrato familiar donde aparecían quienes creía eran sus tíos, primos y abuelos, y colocó ese marco ahí. Finalmente guardó la imagen familiar en el último cajón de su mesita de noche.

—Vegeta, ¿odias a tu familia?

—Odiar es una palabra muy fuerte—soltó aire y miró con calma al Son—. Al final son mi familia, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que soportar su actitud—bajó la mirada al suelo—. Ahora mi familia es otra.

— _¿A qué se refiere con que su familia ahora es otra? ¿Debería preguntarle?_

—¿Bajamos a comer?

—¿Eh? ¡Claro!

Goku acompañó a la familia a comer, para después volver a su casa. Al haber oído que la mujer castigaría a su hijo haciéndolo asear la casa ese fin de semana por haberse ido sin permiso, además de que el más bajo dijo que trabajaría toda la noche de ser necesario para no faltar a su cita, decidió darle el espacio solicitado. Además, todavía debía mentalizarse más para lo del día siguiente.

Al llegar a su hogar se encontró con el rubio en la sala, hablando animadamente por teléfono. Sonrió, ese chico emanaba una gran alegría y paz interna; al parecer haber sido completamente correspondido por Zeshin fue un detonante en su felicidad. Lo oyó despedirse del pelinegro, así que se sentó a su lado en el sillón. Encogió sus piernas y las abrazó.

—Barry, ¿crees que puedas darme un consejo?—el mayor le revolvió el cabello.

—Claro, ¿qué pasa?

—Ehm… verás, anoche Vegeta y yo hablamos. Y, una cosa llevó a la otra. Y quiere darme la experiencia que todos dicen que se tiene al ir a una cita—el mayor se mostró impresionado—. Estoy nervioso. Es la primera vez que tendré una cita real con alguien, y que además me gusta mucho.

—¿En serio Vegeta te invitó a una cita?—el menor asintió—. Eso no me lo veía venir.

—¿Crees que fue buena idea aceptarlo? S-si él al final no lo hace con otra intención…

—A veces la primera cita ayuda a ver de otra perspectiva a la persona, para bien o para mal—rio bajito—. Mi primera cita fue a mis catorce años, con una compañera de curso. Yo la veía como una chica misteriosa, bonita y callada. Pero cuando fuimos a comer, me sentí bastante incómodo porque no tenía modales en la mesa. Me desenamoré inmediatamente por eso.

—¿Modales?

—Sí… No me refiero a las reglas de etiqueta, como dónde colocar la bebida, el correcto uso de los cubiertos o cosas así. Sino que hablaba con comida en la boca, la pasta incluso llegó a comer con las manos y le habló mal a uno de los meseros—rascó su nuca—. En salidas así te das cuenta un poco más de la verdadera forma de ser de alguien, principalmente porque están a solas y hay oportunidad de mostrar su verdadero ser. Aunque, en el caso tuyo con Vegeta, no sé si haya una gran diferencia; ustedes dos se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo y han estado a solas en varias ocasiones. No creo que muestre algo que no hayas visto ya.

—Tú… ¿estarás aquí mañana?

—¿Eh? Bueno, Zeshin no irá a trabajar, hará sus maletas y su mochila. Así que es muy probable que sí, ¿por qué?

—Si decido decírselo a Vegeta, o si algo sale mal, me gustaría no estar solo aquí en casa. Me conozco y… de verdad necesitaré a alguien.

—Estaré aquí, por si ocurre algo.

—Gracias.

***

—¿S-será Vegeta?—preguntó al aire al oír el timbre. El rubio, que estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación afinando su violín, alzó la mirada.

—Lo más probable es que sí. Ve, anda. Luces muy bien—el Son tragó saliva y asintió—. No te pongas nervioso, todo saldrá bien. Diviértete, eso es lo principal.

—Sí… N-nos vemos en la noche.

Goku, todavía con su ser temblando a causa de los nervios, bajó y abrió la puerta. Se ruborizó al ver al Saiyan vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalón negro y zapatos bien lustrados. Y su cabello, que si bien su forma natural era hacia arriba, ahora lucía ligeramente más ordenado y brillante que otras ocasiones. El más bajo le dedicaba una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Buenos días, Kakarotto.

—B-buenos días, Vegeta—aferró su mano a la puerta—. No sabía que debía usar algo más formal…

—No te preocupes por ello, te ves muy bien así—extendió su mano, el Son tímidamente la tomó—. Escucha, podemos ir en bicicleta y las dejamos frente al restaurante donde trabaja Zeshin; o puedo llamar un taxi para que venga por nosotros.

—Yo...—sonrió—. V-vayamos en bicicleta.

El camino hacia la ciudad fue tranquilo. Para Goku era un alivio el poder ir a solas con el más bajo, aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de tomar un taxi que conduzca alguien desconocido. Incluso admiraba a Vegeta que había salido de la ciudad completamente solo. Pero, bueno, el Saiyan por tratarse del asunto de Kyabe era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Llegaron a la ciudad, colocaron las bicicletas en una zona segura y caminaron despacio por las calles. Goku se sentía muy nervioso de tener a Vegeta a su lado, vistiéndose tan bien como en esa ocasión. Miraba de reojo al más bajo, ¿cómo no podía enamorarse de ese chico tan apuesto? Además ese perfume que el más bajo utilizaba era completamente atractivo.

—¿A dónde iremos, Vegeta?

—Quería llevarte a ver una película, para comenzar—el menor sonrió—. No está lejos el cine. —Llegaron al lugar y, mientras hacían fila para comprar las entradas, el mayor volvió a hablar—. ¿Hay alguna que quieras ver?

—No, realmente. ¿Qué tipo de películas se ven en situaciones así?—frente a ellos estaba una pareja, donde la chica abrazaba cariñosamente el brazo de su novio. Cuando ellos pidieron sus boletos y se retiraron, pasaron con la chica que atendía.

—Buenos días, ¿qué película quieren ver? Está en estreno la película del Gran Saiyaman, que ha sido uno de los más grandes éxitos en todo Japón.

—¿Cuál sugieres ver para una cita?—preguntó el Saiyan en un tono amable, que sorprendió incluso a Goku.

—¿C-cita?—ella sonrió—. Bueno… la mayoría de las parejas que vienen escogen Lazos de amor, es una historia muy romántica. La siguiente función inicia en cinco minutos.

—Entonces deme dos entradas, por favor—pagó y la chica con una sonrisa les entregó los boletos. Se apartaron de la fila y buscaron con la mirada la sala—. Es allá. Compraré palomitas. ¿Qué sabor de soda quieres?

—Ehm… manzana—él asintió y fue al área de comida, para comprar aprovechando que no había gente. Al cabo de unos segundos regresó con un par de sodas grandes y un enorme bote de palomitas con mantequilla. El Son le ayudó a cargar las cosas y pasaron a la sala cuando les permitieron el acceso.

Tal como la chica había dicho, muchas parejas preferían ir a ver dicha película. Buscaron sus asientos y esperaron pacientemente a que diera inicio la función, mirando los tráileres promocionales que ponían antes de que empezara su película.

—Es increíble que la película donde sale Barry haya sido tan popular—mencionó metiendo palomitas en su boca. El Saiyan, que se había sentado a su izquierda, lo miró.

—El comic es increíble. Le he comprado a Tarble todos los números y está muy bien trabajado. Créeme, se habían tardado demasiado en hacer una película, la historia es fenomenal. Aunque, bueno, la recortaron demasiado para poder hacer la película. De hecho, no me sorprendería que hagan una serie para tomar todos los detalles—también comió un poco de las palomitas—. Esa película se ve muy buena, ¿la vemos más tarde?

—¿Eh?—miró con más detalle los últimos segundos de ese tráiler—. Sí.

La película empezó, y tal como el nombre había indicado, se trataba de una película melosa y romántica. Demasiado para el gusto del Saiyan, que únicamente movía sus dedos en el posabrazos con algo de fastidio. Incluso, con la luz de la pantalla que alcanzaba a iluminar su rostro, se podía visualizar una venita en su frente.

Pero eso no era lo único que le molestaba. Si bien podría dormirse ahí, aprovechando la música tranquila de fondo y la escasez de iluminación, lo que le incomodaba más era que las parejas de adelante, de atrás, e incluso a su lado estaban soltando risitas, se escuchaban sonidos de besos, o incluso conversaban. 

—Ve-Vegeta—susurró el menor a su lado—. A ti… ¿a ti te está gustando la película?

—Sinceramente no, Kakarotto—el menor tenía sus mejillas algo coloradas—. ¿Acaso quieres imitar a todos y dejar de verla?

—N-no...—se mostró muy nervioso.

—...—soltó una risita irónica—. Creo que ya entiendo la popularidad de esta película para las parejas. Nadie la ve, sólo la aprovechan para besarse—volvió a verlo—. ¿Quieres que nuestra cita sea como el resto, o quieres terminar de verla?

—Es que yo...—de verdad lucía incómodo.

—¿Qué ocurre?—se asomó un poquito y vio que, a la derecha del Son, había una pareja que estaba muy desesperada manoseándose y besándose. 

Ahora comprendía por qué Goku no estaba disfrutando ese lugar. Y no sólo eso, sino que aquel par de pubertos usaban uniforme de secundaria, por lo que tendrían entre 12 y 15 años. Vegeta frunció el ceño y después soltó un bufido.

—Vámonos, Kakarotto—se levantó y, sin tomarse la molestia de agacharse un poco, caminó entre los asientos.

—V-Vegeta, vas a estorbar para los que ven la película—dijo avergonzado

—Créeme, nadie la está viendo—mencionó en voz alta.

Y era cierto. Si alguien tenía un problema con el Saiyan por interrumpir, posiblemente le dirían. Pero no, todos estaban muy concentrados en otra cosa. Una vez llegaron al final de la fila de asientos, miró que Vegeta frunció el ceño y caminaba una vez más al lugar que antes ocupaba.

El más bajo miró con molestia cómo la anterior pareja precoz seguía en lo suyo. Normalmente no le importaría, pero lo que lo hizo enojar fue que aquel jovencito estaba cómodamente levantándole la falda escolar a quien parecía ser su novia. A pesar de que ella aunque quería seguir en su jugueteo, le retiraba la mano al chico de esa zona; pero él seguía insistiendo en levantarle la falda dejando a la vista su ropa interior. Vegeta llegó a ese lugar, destapó su soda y la vació encima del chico, causando que ambos se separaran.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

—Estás en un lugar público, respétala—demandó con una voz demasiado grave, que consiguió asustarlo. Finalmente el Saiyan caminó hacia Goku y ambos fueron a la salida—. Lamento eso. Me prometí no dar problemas hoy, pero…

—Está bien, yo entiendo. N-no me gusta que los chicos hagan esas cosas, que intenten forzar a algo. —Vegeta compró un nuevo par de boletos para la función que acordaron ver después y esperaron en una banca junto a la pared.

—Esperemos que esta ocasión no ocurra lo mismo—el menor lo veía con una sonrisa divertida—. ¿Qué?

—Deberías trabajar de chaperón. Inspirarías demasiada confianza a los padres—el más bajo soltó una risa—. ¿Tu mamá sigue enojada?

—Cuando le dije que te prometí salir contigo me dijo "ni se te ocurra ponerte a pelear frente a él"—lo miró con una sonrisa—. Digamos que, tratándose de ti, mi mamá olvida todo su enojo.

—¿En serio?

—Te aprecia demasiado—comió unas cuantas palomitas, aunque duró unos cuantos segundos viéndolas—. Que no falte el cliché.

—¿Cliché?

—Según las novelas cursis que mira mi mamá, siempre que una pareja tienen una cita en el cine, sus manos coinciden en el bote de palomitas, se miran y finalmente se besan—el Son se rio, pero sus mejillas se ruborizaron—. Supongo que es de esas cosas que jamás deben faltar.

—Yo también he visto muchas películas así—bajó la mirada, sin saber qué más decir. 

—Creo que ya podemos pasar—señaló la nueva sala y el menor sonrió.

En esta ocasión la sala se llenó de chicos, sólo había pocas mujeres. Debido a que era una película de acción, con un gran público masculino, éste había tomado lugar en la sala. Y no sólo había adolescentes, también había uno que otro adulto que ansiaba ver el film.

Goku y Vegeta habían disfrutado completamente la función. Era increíble, los efectos especiales eran casi reales y la actuación fenomenal. El clímax, inesperado; y la música utilizada era única. Aquella película había superado demasiado todas las expectativas que habían tenido. El Son miró hacia el bote de palomitas, ya sólo quedaban en el fondo. Tragó saliva, miró de reojo al Saiyan y tomó valor.

— _V-Vegeta no dijo eso del cliché sólo porque sí, ¿verdad? N-no quisiera que se enojara. Además, ¡él me ofreció hacer lo que el resto! Si le molestara la idea de besar a otro chico, no lo habría mencionado, ¿o sí?_ —volvió a verlo—. _Sólo una vez, si se separa le diré que sólo quería decirle algo en el oído. ¡Sí, eso está bien!_

Goku al ver que Vegeta, todavía con la mirada fija en la pantalla, metía su mano en el bote de palomitas, metió la suya también rozando intencionalmente la de él. El Saiyan volteó, topándose con la mirada nerviosa del Son. Subió su mano hacia la mejilla de Goku, acariciando con su pulgar.

— _¿L-lo hará?_

El Saiyan acercó despacio su rostro al del menor. Con nervios, el más alto también se acercó. Su pulso estaba acelerado, y sentía que en cualquier momento moriría. ¿De verdad besaría al chico del que se había enamorado? A pocos centímetros de por fin conectar sus labios, el mayor bajó la cabeza tras haber recibido un golpe en la cabeza.

—Lo siento…—dijo aquel hombre gordo que había intentado pasar por la fila y, accidentalmente, haber golpeado al menor. Para finalmente seguir estorbando a las demás personas.

—“Lo siento…”—repitió en tono grave, con una mueca de molestia y su venita marcada en la frente.

—V-Vegeta, tranquilízate—pidió en susurro—. P-por favor no inicies una pelea…

—Hmph—gruñó bajo y forzó una sonrisa—. No voy a pelear, Kakarotto.

Las luces se encendieron junto con los créditos en la pantalla. Con sus ojos algo irritados por el cambio en iluminación, ambos caminaron hacia la salida. Goku miró a Vegeta, que sonreía pero su mirada era ligeramente asesina. ¿Acaso había un chico más tierno que él?

—Me divertí mucho, Vegeta—el mayor lo vio, dejando de lado su molestia gracias a su comentario.

—No es nada—se notó un poco relajado—. Deberíamos repetirlo la próxima semana.

—¿Re-repetirlo?

—Sí. ¿O no me aceptarías una segunda cita?

—¿Eh? ¡No! Digo, ¡sí quiero volver a salir contigo!—se avergonzó al oír la risita por parte de él.

—Perfecto. En la esquina hay un restaurante italiano, vayamos a comer allá.

—Sí, sólo iré al baño antes—el Saiyan tomó el bote y el vaso para que el menor pudiera ir.

Goku usó un mingitorio y mientras se lavaba las manos no pudo evitar emocionarse. ¡Vegeta lo estaba invitando a una segunda cita! Además, estuvieron a punto de besarse. Tragó saliva, sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse. Era demasiado como para considerarlo simple amabilidad por parte suya. Que a Vegeta no le disgustara la idea de besarlo, significaba que tenía una oportunidad con él, ¿verdad?

Salió y lo miró hablando por teléfono. Por la expresión en su rostro supuso que algo no andaba bien. El más bajo le entregó el bote y el vaso y se fue a una esquina a seguir su llamada. Goku terminó de comer las últimas palomitas y tiró el bote en el contenedor de basura. Terminó su soda y también tiró el envase. Esperó pacientemente, hasta que él caminó hacia donde estaba.

—¿Nos vamos, Kakarotto?

—Sí, claro… Vegeta, ¿está todo bien? Luces molesto.

—Todo está perfecto, Kakarotto—caminaron a la salida, el Saiyan realmente se veía afectado.

—¿Vegeta?

—Caulifla me llamó—aclaró su garganta—. Ehm… Mi exnovia estuvo posteando que se cambiaría de escuela. A Kame-School.

—¿N-nuestra escuela?—el más bajo asintió.

—Quisiera que no, pero la publicación dice eso—le mostró la imagen que recibió. Goku leyó el texto y miró de nuevo al mayor—. Va a ser un problema. Sólo… sólo quiero pedirte una cosa, Kakarotto. Sea lo que sea que ella diga, no quiero que cambies tu perspectiva sobre mí.

—No lo haría, Vegeta. No importa cuántas cosas o mentiras diga, yo siempre te apoyaré y te creeré a ti—miró con más detalle la imagen de la chica—. ¿T-tu novia era la Bulma, ganadora del certamen infantil de belleza durante 6 años seguidos?—Vegeta se detuvo en medio de la banqueta al oír eso.

—¿La conociste?

—S-su prima Maron estuvo en la misma escuela que yo. Me tocó verla un par de veces cuando iba a visitarla.

—Kakarotto, en ningún momento te pregunté dónde vivías cuando ocurrió el incidente.

—Vivía en la Ciudad del Este—el mayor se sorprendió, fue evidente por su expresión—. ¿Tú dónde vivías, Vegeta?

—También en la Ciudad del Este—un largo silencio se hizo presente—. En la zona norte de la ciudad, en los límites.

—Yo vivía en la zona sur—llegaron al restaurante, pidieron una pizza de peperoni y fueron a una mesa.

—E-es extraño que no te haya visto en una competencia de artes marciales. De niño siempre competí.

—Estuve en un colegio privado, y las competencias eran contra otras academias privadas. Fue hasta que entré a secundaria, una pública, que pude competir contra todas las escuelas.

—Pero yo dejé los entrenamientos en secundaria—susurró—. Si yo nunca hubiera hecho lo de la foto, ¿crees que nos hubiéramos conocido?

—Pues…—se puso a pensar, luego sonrió—. Estoy seguro de que tú habrías sido el mejor. Tú y yo somos de categorías distintas; supongo que tú habrías ganado el primer puesto en la tuya, yo el primero en la mía; y te habría propuesto una pelea. Habríamos entrenado varias veces al mes, y mejoraríamos nuestras habilidades juntos.

—¿Tú crees?

—Si yo te hubiera conocido, a pesar de lo ocurrido con la foto, estoy seguro de que te habría tendido la mano. Y el resultado sería el mismo que tenemos ahora—una chica llegó y les sirvió las sodas y la pizza recién sacada del horno—. Gracias.

—Disfruten—hizo una reverencia y se fue.

—Aunque, debo admitir que me gusta más el resultado de ahora. Esta ciudad es increíble, y tenemos la calma que ambos necesitamos—el menor sonrió.

—Tienes razón, Vegeta.

—El hubiera no existe. Así que… disfrutemos el presente—el menor miró con detalle al más bajo.

Vegeta se veía sereno, pese a que en dos ocasiones estuvo a poco de gritarle a desconocidos. Ahora lucía tranquilo, incluso animado. Y ese día Vegeta lucía demasiado guapo con esa camisa arremangada, donde sus músculos se le marcaban un poco más.

—¿Tengo algo en el rostro?

—¿Eh? N-no, no es nada—sonrió un poco avergonzado y siguieron comiendo. Cuando terminaron pidieron un postre. Goku recibió un delicioso soufflé de chocolate, mientras Vegeta un _panna cotta_ o mousse de moras azules—. Por un momento pensé que pedirías algo de fresas.

—Sólo digamos que hoy en especial no tengo interés de comer ninguna—tomó con la cuchara una mora que decoraba el postre y se le quedó viendo un largo tiempo.

—¿Pasa algo, Vegeta?

—Nada, sólo… sólo recordé. Eso es todo—la mirada insistente del más alto lo hizo seguir—. Kyabe solía decirme que su pareja olía a moras.

—¿Una persona que huele a moras?

—Sus feromonas… Ejem, no quisiera escucharme como ratón de biblioteca…

—No, adelante. Me gusta escucharte, Vegeta. Aprendo mucho de ti siempre.

—Bueno… Se supone que los humanos, al igual que los animales, nos guiamos por feromonas. Pero, como vivimos en ciudades con contaminación y usamos muchos productos con perfumes, dejamos de percibirlas con la misma fuerza. De hecho dicen que nos atrae alguien primeramente por su olor; que primero nos gusta su aroma, y al voltear y hacer contacto visual puedes decidir si te atrae lo suficiente para acercarte, o si lo dejas pasar—el menor lo veía y le prestaba mucha atención—. Percibes el aroma de la persona que más sea “adecuada” para ti según tu instinto. Aunque, como te digo, es difícil percibir el olor de las feromonas de alguien debido a todos los jabones y perfumes. Se podría decir que la mayoría de los humanos comenzaron a guiarse por el olor de las lociones o colonias, antes que por su instinto.

—¿Entonces Kyabe percibía su aroma?

—Los donceles tienen un olfato ligeramente más desarrollado. Me decía que el aroma de su pareja le recordaba mucho a las moras. Así que todos los días iba y compraba goma de mascar sabor mora—metió un bocado en su boca—. Kyabe necesitaba sentirse “protegido” debido a toda la agresión que sufrió. Y la persona que más le brindaba ese sentimiento era su pareja.

—¿En serio? Podría haber jurado que tú eras quien lo hacía sentir así.

—Los donceles tienden a extrañar un poco a sus parejas, sobre todo cuando tienen una conexión o lazo más fuerte. Así que lo mejor para calmar esa sensación es estar expuestos a un aroma similar—sonrió—. ¿En serio no te preguntaste por qué Goten dijo que llevaba chocolates “para no extrañar a Trunks”?

—Creí que se refería a que él le regalaba esos chocolates o algo así.

—No es únicamente por extrañar a la pareja cuando están distanciados. De hecho también resulta efectivo cuando se tiene “necesidad” de mayor contacto con la pareja. Contacto físico como abrazos, besos, etcétera—Goku terminó su soufflé y dejó el recipiente a un lado—. Los donceles también emiten feromonas un poco más fuertes, o más fáciles de percibir.

—¿En serio? Pero, si tú dices que sólo percibimos a quien por instinto es más apto para uno, ¿no percibiremos a cualquiera?

—Exacto. Cuando hablo de aromas no creas que es un olor fuerte, Kakarotto. A menos de que hayas pasado demasiado tiempo con la persona y prestas suficiente atención, de lo contrario jamás te darás cuenta como tal de ello—el Son cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en ellos, para ver embelesado al más bajo mientras seguía explicando—. No sé si notaste, pero Trunks tenía una pequeña reserva de malvaviscos en su bolsa. Supongo que ese es el aroma que percibe de Goten.

—Es… increíble…

—La pareja de Kyabe tardó mucho en descubrir un olor similar al suyo. Pero un día, que fue a comprar flores para regalarle, estuvo cerca de las flores de lavanda. Y encontró gran parecido, así que fue a un vivero y compró todas las que encontró, para plantarlas en su jardín y así tener el aroma de él presente.

—Creí que se trataban de aromas similares a comida.

—No, pueden ser cualquiera. Incluso uno que nunca hayas experimentado—miró su postre y, con ayuda de la cuchara, le dio un poco al menor en la boca.

—Está delicioso.

—Sí. —Se llevó la cuchara a la boca y limpió los residuos de la jalea, sin importarle el haberse mezclado con la saliva del Son—. Sólo que… cuando Kyabe murió, su pareja tuvo muchas dificultades. Habían creado un gran vínculo y no es sencillo olvidar a una persona; sobre todo si la amabas tanto.

—¿Sigue aferrándose a él?

—A su recuerdo, sí. Pero ahora ya está en la universidad y creo que le está yendo muy bien. Si él en algún momento decide enamorarse nuevamente, espero que se anime a iniciar algo—el menor se mostró decaído—. Es un chico fuerte, no te preocupes por ello. Anda, ten—volvió a darle un bocado de su postre, él gustoso lo aceptó—. En sí cualquier humano puede percibir esto, sólo que es más complicado—comió una última cucharada del postre y, como todavía quedaba la mitad de éste, se lo extendió—. Toma, Kakarotto. Puedes terminarlo.

—¿En serio? ¿Seguro que ya no quieres?—el mayor asintió. Goku sonrió y comenzó a comer, mientras Vegeta sólo apoyaba su cabeza en su puño y lo veía con una discreta sonrisa—. Vegeta, tengo una duda.

—¿Cuál, Kakarotto?

—¿Cómo es que sabes tantas cosas de los donceles, muchas que ni siquiera nos dicen en la escuela? Por ejemplo esto, y lo de los golpes bajos cuando iba a entrenar con Goten.

—Muchas de ellas ni yo las sabía. Me enteré gracias a Kyabe—terminó su café—. La pareja de Kyabe ya estaba en preparatoria, y siempre estuvo interesado en biología. Tuvo un maestro que tenía dos o tres doctorados, y estaba haciendo muchas investigaciones acerca del tema. El chico siempre lo acompañaba y aprendió mucho de donceles, para apoyar a Kyabe. Y, bueno, Kyabe solía decirme todo.

>>La más sorprendente que escuché fue que, al parecer, los donceles y los varones creaban un apego más fuerte que el que se podría formar entre dos donceles, o un doncel y una mujer. A ese maestro yo también tuve el gusto de conocerlo, fui con Kyabe una ocasión; nos contó que estaba haciendo una investigación sobre eso, pero que todavía le faltaban años de observación a fondo antes de publicar el artículo. El que hizo sobre los aromas se lo rechazaron, “por falta de evidencia”. Había dicho que retomaría la investigación, y que lo intentaría hasta que se la acepten.

—Vaya…—siguió degustando el postre, esta vez en silencio—. _Me gustaría ser doncel para poder percibir de ese modo a las personas… ¿Qué olor tendrá Vegeta? Quizá vainilla combinada con cacao, como mi postre favorito. Aunque… Vegeta dijo que uno sólo percibe a quien su instinto considera más apto, ¿entonces Vegeta no es apto para mí? Se supone que todos podemos percibirlo, aunque es más complicado. Quizá su olor es similar a los pinos, y como vivimos en el bosque no lo percibo; dijo que no necesariamente es de algún comestible…_ —metió la cuchara en su boca, para limpiar los restos—. _Pero… ¿Vegeta está enamorado de alguien? Últimamente ha tenido una ansiedad por comer fresas, ¿será por eso?_ —miró de reojo al más bajo, que miraba hacia la ventana con una ligera sonrisa un poco soñadora—. _¿En realidad sólo fue amabilidad lo de hoy y Vegeta está pensando en alguien más? Quizá no le molestaba la idea de besar a un chico como yo, porque él se atrevería a besar a un chico que sea doncel… A lo mejor uno que conocía en Ciudad del Este y que extraña, y por eso come tantas fresas. Además… eso explicaría por qué hoy no quiso comerlas, tuvo un viaje reciente allá y seguro lo vio y…_

—Kakarotto, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?

—¿Eh?—tocó sus mejillas, se habían humedecido con unas lagrimillas perdidas—. N-no, nada.

Terminó el mousse y ambos fueron a la plaza cercana, había pocas personas en el lugar, lo que les permitía una caminata más tranquila. Llegaron hasta una banca, Goku se sentó y abrazó sus piernas; Vegeta se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle la cabellera.

—Te veías muy feliz, ¿qué pasó?—pero el Son sólo negó y ocultó su rostro en sus rodillas, para seguir llorando—. Es la misma cosa que te ha tenido decaído estos dos meses…

—S-sí…—el mayor soltó un pesado suspiro—. Ya no importa, ya entendí que jamás lo tendré.

—¿Tener qué, Kakarotto?—se acercó un poco más, para buscar su mirada. Goku lo miró, pero después volteó al frente, finalmente bajó de nuevo la mirada.

—Vegeta, la gente nos está viendo…

—¿Eh?—miró al frente y observó cómo una mujer cuarentona veía juiciosamente la cercanía de ambos—. ¿Se le perdió algo, vieja bruja?—preguntó en voz alta. La mujer, ofendida, se levantó y se fue, llevándose en sus brazos aquel perro que parecía una rata gigante—. Ahora sí, Kakarotto. Puedes decirme qué es lo que te pasa.

—Es que yo…—empezó a sollozar—. No quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros dos.

—¿Por qué cambiarían? Somos un equipo excelente—siguió deslizando sus dedos por su cabello—. Kakarotto, ¿qué pasa?

—Es que… Duele demasiado, Vegeta—limpió con su manga sus lágrimas—. Amar a alguien que no te corresponde.

—¿A… mar?—repitió en susurro—. ¿Te enamoraste de alguien, Kakarotto?

—¡Sé que soy un imbécil! ¡Un idiota! No tengo ningún atributo, y jamás podré estar al nivel.

—Eres un chico increíble, el chico al que quieres seguramente lo ha notado—el Son miró al más bajo.

— _No me lo hagas más difícil…_

—Es extraño que te pongas así, en serio eres una persona maravillosa—el Son negaba despacio—. Si no me dirás, entonces tendré que adivinar—el Son mordió su lengua, sin soportar más la presión. Ese chico le hablaba demasiado dulce y le decía mil veces sus atributos, ¿pero qué valor tenían si él estaba ocupado ya con alguien más?—. Con Goten, dijiste que no. A Lapis Gero dijiste verlo sólo como un amigo. Trunks: lo dudo, puesto que sólo lo viste en la premier y tienes muchas semanas así. Shallot, igual. Zeshin… no, no creo; muchas veces dijiste que fue un buen amigo, y como un soporte para ti. ¿Es acaso Barry y lo que te afecta es que él ya tenga pareja?

—Amigo, tu novia está llorando—se burló un chico a unos metros de distancia. Aparentaba tener su misma edad, e iba acompañado de otro chico.

—Hmph—intentó controlarse, miró con calma al Son y acarició despacio su mejilla—. ¿Quién es, Kakarotto? ¿Es alguien que no conozco?

—Yo…—cerró sus ojos y su expresión mostró mucho pesar—. Me gustas tú, Vegeta…—susurró, sin embargo el mayor alcanzó a escucharlo.

—¿Yo?—sus mejillas se habían sonrosado un poco—. ¿P-pero si yo no…?

_*Click* *Click*_

El sonido de dos fotografías y el flash de sus celulares los hizo voltear a ambos—. Las subiré a internet con una buena frase…—oyeron decir, Goku tragó saliva tan fuerte que hasta el Saiyan escuchó.

Vegeta se había contenido todo el día, pero eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Caminó hacia ellos y en un rápido movimiento les arrebató los celulares. Rápidamente borró las fotografías y se aseguró de que no hubiera una copia. Eso mientras esquivaba a ambos, que intentaban recuperar sus móviles.

—Es suficiente—dio un fuerte golpe a uno en el estómago—. Esto es por molestarlo.

—¡Idiota!—el otro chico le tiró un fuerte golpe, que Vegeta apenas y pudo esquivar.

Así empezó una pelea entre ambos chicos y el Saiyan, quien difícilmente podía hacerles frente porque ellos tenían la ventaja de la cantidad. No obstante, sus ataques eran débiles, así que Vegeta impactaba en ellos con mayor potencia. Vegeta se lanzó sobre uno que tiró al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro, sus puñetazos eran certeros y ya comenzaban a hacerlo sangrar.

Viendo que su amigo estaba sufriendo, se acercó y dio una patada que consiguió sacarle el aire de los pulmones. Vegeta cayó a un lado y miró con sus ojos entrecerrados al par, donde ambos lucían completamente heridos. Se incorporó e, ignorando el dolor de su torso, los miró con molestia.

—Aún no acabo con ustedes.

Pero los chicos, al parecer, ya tenían suficiente. A como sus cuerpos les permitieron, salieron corriendo. Vegeta soltó una risita maliciosa y se giró a la banca, para poder continuar con su importante charla con el Son. Pero al ver hacia el lugar se percató de que éste no estaba. 

—Maldición—murmuró y caminó despacio.

Su cuerpo no estaba herido, pero mientras normalizaba su respiración tenía que ir despacio. Al llegar a donde habían dejado sus bicicletas, se percató de que la de Goku no estaba. Convencido de que el Son iría a su casa, se montó en ella y comenzó a pedalear en dirección a la Montaña Paoz.

Los minutos le parecieron eternos. Pero, si Goku en el pasado ya había estado en muchas crisis nerviosas a causa de guardarse sus sentimientos por más mínimos que fueran, ¿cuál sería la reacción que tendría en ese momento al creer que su amigo lo odia? Visualizó la casa Son, dejó la bicicleta a un lado y, temiendo haberse equivocado y haber perdido tiempo, notó que la bicicleta del menor no estaba en el jardín donde siempre la dejaba. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó, encontrándose a Barry un poco despeinado como si se acabara de despertar.

—Vegeta, ¿pasa algo?

—¿Dónde está Kakarotto?—preguntó.

—Zeshin me llamó hace unos minutos, Goku llegó a su departamento. Pasará la noche con él.

—¿Cuál es la dirección de Zeshin? Necesito hablar con Kakarotto.

—¿Sabes? Me dijo que lo mejor era que tomaran un tiempo, para que Goku se tranquilice. Dice que llegó muy alterado—se le quedó viendo, Vegeta tomó su cabello con frustración—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Kakarotto...—calló y soltó aire—. No importa, ya mañana hablaré con él. Es importante que lo hagamos.

Barry observó cómo Vegeta caminaba despacio para tomar su bicicleta y emprender camino a su casa. En su rostro aparecía preocupación, ¡¿y cómo no?! Si Goku solía desmoronarse constantemente, y él había presenciado siempre esos malos ratos. Además, en esta ocasión él era muy responsable por lo que ocurrió, así que como buen ser humano intentaría consolar al menor. 

Tan sólo se perdió de vista cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella. Miró la bicicleta mal colocada en medio de la sala y soltó un suspiro. Subió por las escaleras y entró a la habitación del Son, que se había vuelto un ovillo bajo las cobijas. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y lo observó con calma.

—Goku, una vez más. Dime qué pasó.

—Y-yo… Le dije a Vegeta que me gustaba—se abrazó a la almohada.

—Ajá… ¿Y qué te respondió?

—N-nada porque fue a pelear con unos chicos que empezaron a molestar—el rubio soltó aire.

—Goku, sé que es muy difícil para ti esta situación. Sé que tienes miedo, sé que te dolería su rechazo. Pero no puedes huir cada vez que tienes miedo de una respuesta. Menos si es de alguien que nunca, de los nuncas, te haría algo.

—P-pero…

—El rechazo duele, sí. Y duele bastante—el menor se acomodó y lo abrazó—. Pero si sigues huyendo, puede que algún día huyas de quien sí te quiere. Goku, no es fácil; pero al final es para que encuentres a la persona ideal para ti. 

—Yo...—bajó la mirada—. Mañana hablaré con él.

—Y esta vez no salgas corriendo. Escucha primero lo que tenga que decirte—le revolvió el cabello—. Y si algo malo ocurre, llámame y dejaré lo que esté haciendo e iré en ese momento.

—G-Gracias…

***

—Goku, no te escondas—pidió bajando la bicicleta del soporte de su camioneta—. Anoche lo hablamos, ibas a escuchar lo que te tenga que decir.

—Pero… ¿y si todo cambia entre nosotros?—su mirada era baja y todavía lucía con ganas de llorar—. No quiero eso.

—No creo que pase. Y si ocurre, sólo queda aceptarlo—lo abrazó—. ¿Recuerdas a tus mejores amigos, cuando tomaron distancia? Te dolió, pero ahora conociste a gente nueva que te quiere.

—Yo…—soltó aire y asintió—. Está bien.

—Me tengo que ir al trabajo—escuchó el timbre de entrada—. Por favor habla con él, y llámame cuando termines. Si es necesario iré a verte en mi hora de comida.

—S-sí—esperó hasta que el rubio se fue para ir a la zona de aparcado de bicicletas.

Dejó la suya en el lugar, mirando con un poco de tristeza aquella que pertenecía a Vegeta. Tomó aire, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Caminó al edificio y fue a un baño, lavó su rostro con el agua fría y se miró un largo rato en el espejo. 

— _Necesito tomar valor. O si no, volveré a llorar_ —tragó saliva y salió.

Caminó despacio, pensando si lo mejor sería meditar un poco en el jardín para después hablar con el mayor. Sintió un poco de pesar, quizá sí habría sido mejor haber escuchado a Vegeta el día anterior; de ese modo su sufrimiento e incertidumbre no se habría prolongado tanto.

—Kakarotto—escuchó a sus espaldas. Volteó despacio y miró al más bajo—. Tenemos que hablar.

—P-pero... _no estoy listo..._ —se recargó contra los casilleros.

—Kakarotto, ¡ya me cansé de esto!—se acercó y colocó sus brazos a cada lado del menor, impidiéndole que se pudiera ir—. Normalmente no te pediría que me dijeras, pero ahora tenemos que hablar.

—Vegeta…

—Escucha, Kakarotto. Me molesta que te vayas cuando dices algo así de importante. Nunca me escuchas.

—¿Vegeta?—oyó a unos metros de sí. Volteó y frunció el ceño. Dejó de apresar al Son y miró a la persona seriamente.

—Bulma...—susurró. Goku, al oír aquel nombre, también volteó. Miró a la chica, habían pasado más de tres años desde la última ocasión que el Son la había visto de forma lejana.

Su cabello era celeste, y sus ojos de un bonito color turquesa. Su piel era blanca, y tenía una sonrisa muy bonita. Vestía un short amarillo muy corto, y un top rojo. Incluso él tuvo que reconocer la belleza que ella poseía, sin duda era preciosa para cualquiera que volteara a ver. Y no sólo eso, también emanaba un dulce aroma a flores producto de un perfume, seguramente fino, que usaba. Ahora entendía por qué el Saiyan había quedado prendado con aquella chica.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Bulma?

—Tsk, ¡no me hables así, Vegeta!

—Espero que hayas guardado la papelería de tu anterior escuela, para que regreses. No quiero que estés aquí.

—Tú, gruñón...—mostró una sonrisa—. ¿Tienes miedo que les cuente a todos tu secretito o algo así?

—Ni siquiera lo pienses—ella sólo bufó.

—¿Luego de todos los vandalismos que hiciste? ¡Casi matas a mi novio!

El silencio se hizo presente. Algunos de los paseantes se habían detenido a escuchar el escándalo que formaron. Y esa última declaración inició murmullos entre el tumulto. La peliazul frunció el ceño.

—¿Crees que me importa lo que piensen de ti luego de lo que nos hiciste? ¡Incluso a mí me amenazaste!—el mayor seguía sin inmutarse—. De acuerdo, lo diré…

—Bulma...—advirtió el mayor. Goku tomó al Saiyan del brazo.

—Vegeta, por favor; es una chica. Además, prometiste que no tendrías más peleas…

—¿Ni a él se lo has dicho, que parece ser tu amigo? De acuerdo, te lo diré—Goku miró un poco asustado a la peliazul. Si Vegeta se enojaba tanto, no sabía si sería capaz de detenerlo—. Vegeta es doncel—el tumulto soltó un suspiro por la sorpresa, incluso el Son liberó su agarre por la impresión—. No le basta con ser un fenómeno, sino que también inició tantas peleas en la escuela donde estudiábamos y casi mata a un chico. Se comporta como una bestia salvaje.

—Vegeta… _¿en serio es doncel?_ —miró al Saiyan—. ¿Es cierto eso?

—Hmph—pero contrario a que parecía que iría a estrangularla, el más bajo sólo soltó aire y la miró seriamente, con una calma increíblemente extraña—. Tiene razón, soy doncel… Pero exageras al decir que casi mato a un chico, sólo lo noqueé. Si tanto te gusta armar alborotos, ¿por qué no les dices lo que tu novio hacía?

—¡Él sólo jugaba!

—¿Ah, sí?—soltó irónico—. Él fue uno de los chicos que lastimaron a un amigo mío que era doncel. Haberlo golpeado tantas veces no fue un juego. Y de paso, cuando se enteraron que yo también lo era, me lo hicieron a mí también. ¿Quieres hablar de ese día que, según tú, casi lo mato? Me tenía contra la pared y me estaba asfixiando; sólo me defendí, incluso las cámaras de seguridad captaron la evidencia—el tumulto volvió a murmurar—. Hablemos de ti. Defendiste demasiado a un grupo que terminó asesinando a un chico por el simple hecho de ser doncel; pero yo, que siempre peleé únicamente para defenderlo, ¿soy una bestia? Deberías cambiar tus perspectivas… Si pensaste que podrías venir aquí y arruinarme la existencia como en esa escuela, estás equivocada, Bulma. Deberías dejar de comportarte así, como una maldita vívora—se acomodó la mochila y la miró por última vez—. Te advierto que levantaré una orden de restricción en tu contra, tan sólo termine el juicio por la muerte de Kyabe. Porque, después de todo, por tu culpa yo viví un infierno a su lado; a mí nunca me importó defenderlo, de haber sido necesario habría dado la vida por ese niño. Pero gracias a tu confesión, en lugar de temerme siquiera un poco, conseguiste que quisieran hacerme lo mismo. Así que, te recomiendo que te largues y no vuelvas más; el único lugar donde espero verte será en el infierno.

Todos vieron cómo Vegeta se alejaba. Había murmullos, comentarios y revuelo por la confesión. ¿¡Y cómo no!? Bulma había querido humillar a Vegeta, pero el Saiyan reveló la doble cara de esa chica. Verdaderamente era una lástima, era demasiado hermosa pero con un alma podrida. Miró hacia donde Vegeta se había ido y decidió seguirlo.

Lo vio saliendo de la escuela, así que se apresuró para alcanzarlo. Llegó a la plaza cercana, que tenía una barda qué impedía el acceso al arroyo. Vegeta brincó a esta y, gracias a su grosor, pudo sentarse con las piernas cruzadas para ver hacia el agua. Goku todavía estaba a unos metros, observando sus reacciones. Tragó su miedo y temor, y se acercó despacio. Vegeta no se veía enojado, ni avergonzado, estaba muy tranquilo. Se paró a su lado, mirando hacia el agua que corría despacio.

—Vegeta… ¿ese era tu secreto?

—Cuando mi padre se enteró que mamá tendría un varón, se emocionó demasiado. Pero cuando nací, y le dijeron que era doncel, él de decepcionó—alzó su mirada al cielo—. Es raro, porque de pequeño jamás me sentí extraño. De hecho era un poco más fuerte que el resto de los niños. Y cuando crecí, al principio lo único que quería era que mi padre no me viera diferente; así que entré a todos los equipos deportivos que te puedas imaginar; y en todos ellos fui muy bueno, era el mejor. Aun así, mi padre jamás mostró interés. Seguía viendo en mí mi condición, más que mi potencial.

—P-pero tú eres muy bueno en todo...—sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando recibió la mirada del Saiyan—. N-no parece que lo seas, porque nunca tuviste limitaciones.

—La peor mentira de la sociedad es que, por ser doncel, tienes limitaciones—rio bajo—. Mi padre se molestó aún más conmigo cuando comencé a pelearme con mis compañeros. Solían enojarse porque no aceptaban que estuviera en los equipos o algo así, no sé. Ya hasta tengo el recuerdo borroso—Goku soltó una risita al oírlo—. En serio, creo que ni siquiera los escuchaba completamente, sólo me lanzaba sobre ellos y los golpeaba. Los hacía llorar.

—¿Nunca te expulsaron?

—Cuando era niño, no. Pero mi padre y yo discutimos demasiado por mis pleitos—soltó aire—. Después nació Tarble. Y yo esperaría que, debido a que Tarble no es doncel, papá lo procurara más. Pero no, de hecho aceptó un ascenso y por eso viaja tanto todo el año. Fui casi un padre para Tarble, cambié sus pañales, le preparaba sus papillas. Mamá también tenía empleo en ese entonces, y como yo pasaba más tiempo en casa me hacían cuidarlo. Pero, bueno, cuando Tarble tenía tres años pasó lo de Kyabe, y me descuidé demasiado. Empezaron las citas con abogados, con mi psicólogo, con los trabajadores sociales de la escuela. Y, como muchos insectos todavía no comprendían la gravedad del asunto de Kyabe y se burlaban de ello, peleé con varios tipos.

—Debió ser difícil para ti tener que pelear con su muerte reciente.

—Demasiado. Lo he dicho siempre, fue un amigo muy importante para mí—soltó aire—. Llegué a mi límite cuando, por toda esa ira acumulada, inicié una pelea con uno de los que le habían molestado un poco, y me expulsaron. Mi papá estaba de vacaciones, por lo que estuvo en casa esa ocasión. Me dio un fuerte puñetazo, me rompió el labio con un solo golpe. Y me gritó, diciéndome que soy una vergüenza para él por actuar tan impulsivo, porque al final no estaba haciendo justicia, sino que me estaba convirtiendo en uno de ellos—Goku, por mero instinto, colocó su mano sobre la de vegeta, en muestra de apoyo—. Fue la primera noche que hui de casa. Y luego de pensarlo a fondo, me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Si seguía peleando, sin ser a modo de defensa mía o de alguien, terminaría en un tutelar de menores, y llamarían víctima a la otra persona cuando pudiera no ser así.

>>En fin. Mejoré mi conducta… un poco—el Son rio—. Pero como había tenido ese conflicto reciente, me prohibieron participar en cualquier torneo deportivo por un año. Por eso apenas este semestre retomaré mi lugar.

—¿Entonces era por eso?

—Bueno, si tratas de dar una buena imagen a una persona tratas de ocultar cosas así—el menor asintió despacio—. Si bien soy agresivo y algo violento, no es la única imagen que me gustaría que tuvieras de mí.

—V-Vegeta… las fresas… ¿Es porque la persona que te gusta huele a fresa?

—Cuando te conocí, lo único que pensé fue "este chico necesita apoyo". Y en parte yo también lo necesitaba, pero no quería involucrarme demasiado. Pero después, conforme te iba conociendo, me agradaste mucho al punto que te consideré mi mejor amigo; tu forma de ver las cosas es increíble. No te conté que soy doncel porque lo creí innecesario, además de que no quería que cambiaras tu perspectiva sobre mí. Pero cada vez que salía el tema, me daba cuenta de que jamás me verías distinto. Aun así, hubiera preferido decírtelo después; al final de cuentas, es algo no relevante—sacó de su bolsillo unos dulces de menta y se metió uno a la boca, le ofreció al menor y éste aceptó—. Pasamos tanto tiempo juntos que comencé a acostumbrarme a tu compañía. Y cierto día, mi mamá me vio comiendo una tarta de fresa. Me dijo "no habías dicho que odiabas las fresas"; fue hasta ese momento que recordé que nunca me habían gustado.

>>Aclaro, mi problema no son las fresas, son la forma en la que las preparan. La mayoría de los postres o dulces que venden de fresa son demasiado empalagosos. Y es difícil encontrar fresas naturales en esta ciudad; esas son dulces, el punto exacto que me gusta—miró al Son—. Había estado comiendo demasiadas fresas esos meses sin darme cuenta. Fue lo que me hizo recordar lo que Kyabe me contó y supuse que era eso. Al principio me fue extraño, toda la vida me habían interesado las chicas; aunque, después de todo, creo que al final me obligué a ello para no sentirme inconscientemente diferente a mi padre, es muy probable que fuera eso. Pero, si lo reconsidero, tampoco es que hubiera chicos que me llamaran la atención. Me centré en las chicas únicamente.

>>Pero cuando te conocí todo eso cambió. Y ese día, que me di cuenta de todo, me sentí un idiota. Recordé el día que me contaste lo de la foto y que tú temías que creyera que sobrepasarías la línea de amistad. Es divertido, porque quien la sobrepasó primero fui yo.

—¿¡T-te gusto!?—el mayor asintió, Goku tenía su rostro completamente rojo—. P-pero si tú eres demasiado directo, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—Iba a hacerlo. Pero… después comenzaste a distanciarte, te ponías deprimido y no querías decirme qué ocurría. Pensé que te estaba comenzando a molestar mi presencia—el menor negó despacio—. Y no es sencillo declararse, cuando ves que la persona que te gusta invita a otra a vivir en su casa.

—¿B-Barry?—bajó la mirada avergonzado, sí había sido una decisión muy repentina.

—Luego, cuando noté que él no tenía ninguna intención contigo sino con Zeshin, decidí proseguir. Aunque tú seguías tomando algo de distancia, y te portabas raro. Al punto de faltar a nuestro encuentro para entrenar—el menor no podía sentirse más estúpido—. Confieso que sentí un poco de envidia cuando Barry me pidió un consejo, porque estaba decidido a confesársele a Zeshin aunque tenían días de conocerse. Me sentí un cobarde al no tomar valor, considerando que tú y yo llevábamos suficiente tiempo juntos. Pero después llegó Goten.

—Goten...—repitió, su ser estaba lleno de vergüenza y ésta aumentaba conforme el Saiyan seguía hablando.

—Que Barry te llevara a alguien me hizo sentir que era porque yo jamás podría ser atractivo para ti—le revolvió la cabellera—. No lo culpo por escogerlo, es demasiado lindo. Mucho, de hecho.

—¡A Barry nadie se lo pidió!—el mayor soltó una risita—. Era porque yo tenía miedo de decírtelo, y como a ti te gustaban las chicas creí que yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

—Tanto tú como yo tenemos que aprender a preguntar antes de sacar conclusiones—el menor sonrió—. Como sea, me aclaraste que nunca te interesó. Y quise volver a intentarlo, pero luego ocurrió lo del juicio. Y, pese a que si me dabas la oportunidad me esforzaría por enamorarte, pensé que quizá lo mejor era desistir. Mereces a alguien que no esté condicionado y que sea buena persona. Alguien que no...

—¡P-pero tú lo eres, Vegeta…! ¡Que el resto no lo vea no quiere decir que no sea así!

—Ayer… en serio quería besarte—el Son se puso muy nervioso—. No te invité a una cita sólo porque sí, tenía poco más de dos meses queriendo salir contigo y declararme. Y lo iba a hacer, hasta que apareció ese par de imbéciles. No es por nada, Kakarotto, pero hubiera preferido que me ayudaras a pelar.

—E-es que yo estaba muy nervioso. T-tenía miedo de que me odiaras—el mayor volvió a ver al cielo—. Eres muy importante para mí, eras el mejor amigo que he tenido. No quería que te alejaras.

—Siempre te lo he dicho, yo jamás te dejare—el menor apoyó sus brazos cruzados en la barda y acomodó su cabeza en ellos—. Por favor, la próxima vez no huyas de mí.

—¿Te enojaste mucho?

—Algo. Ni siquiera pude dormir porque me preocupó tu reacción. ¿Estás más tranquilo ya?

—¿Eh? Sí… Perdón por haberte dejado.

—No pasa nada—deslizó sus dedos por la cabellera del más alto—. En serio me vuelves loco… ¿Sabes? No quisiera que creyeras que hago esto sólo por “instinto” o curiosidad, Kakarotto. Tú en serio me gustas. Y demasiado. Estoy seguro de que te diste cuenta de que no sé muy bien cómo expresarme, pero lo que siento por ti es algo muy fuerte. Te tomé cariño, me enamoré de ti.

—Y-yo…

—Y aún me queda un pendiente—bajó de un brinco y se colocó frente al Son.

—¿Pendiente?

—Así es—tomó la mano del menor y se arrodilló, quedando con una pierna flexionada—. Kakarotto, ¿aceptas ser mi novio?

—¿D-de verdad?—miró aquel chico, arrodillado tendiéndole la mano, mirándolo con una sonrisa y con un tenue sonroso en las mejillas.

Sus lágrimas salieron. Se sentía extrañamente feliz, tenía su corazón acelerado y su rostro se había enrojecido. Limpió con su antebrazo aquellas lágrimas que alcanzaron a correr. Se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo, consiguiendo que quedara recostado en el suelo. Escondió su rostro en su pecho, gimoteando un poco; Vegeta sólo se apoyó en sus codos para poder verlo, pasó su mano por el cabello del menor y finalmente le besó la frente.

Goku levantó la mirada, esa mirada brillante e ilusionada que el Saiyan no resistió. Vegeta se incorporó y colocó su mano en su mejilla, para finalmente acortar la distancia entre sus rostros y unir sus labios con los del menor en un tierno beso.

—V-Vegeta…

—Disculpa, pero lo tomé como un “sí”—mencionó con una risita, Goku bajó la mirada—. Ven, hoy no te escaparás de mí.

Ambos se levantaron y Vegeta tomó la mano del menor, para guiarlo hacia donde él iba. Goku notó que se dirigían a la escuela y subían las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar al segundo piso. El Saiyan se asomó por la ventana de un salón y sonrió. Abrió la puerta, y así el Son pudo ver que sólo estaba la señora del aseo terminando de barrer entre los asientos y los instrumentos.

—Disculpe, ¿cree que nos pueda dejar entrar? Sólo cinco minutos, por favor—pidió.

—No, jovencito. Perdona, pero debo terminar de barrer.

—Por favor, sólo cinco minutos—ella se veía dudosa—. Tres minutos.

—Apúrense, jovencitos—pidió antes de salir. El Saiyan sonrió y cerró las persianas, para impedir que alguien mirara hacia ellos.

—Vegeta, ¿qué pasa?

—Desde hace mucho quería mostrarte esto—se acercó al piano y se quitó la mochila, para buscar algo en su interior—. Siéntate, Kakarotto—el menor usó el banquillo del piano, sentándose en una orilla y dejándole un espacio al más bajo—. ¿Recuerdas el día que estabas deprimido y que limpié tu habitación? ¿Recuerdas que estaba escribiendo algo; y que días después estuve insistiendo en que viniéramos?

—S-sí, recuerdo eso… Pero, ¿qué pasa, Vegeta?

—Quería mostrarte esto—sacó una hoja donde se podía apreciar una partitura—. Escribí esto, al principio como amigo. Pero después de darme cuenta que no era esa la única manera en que te veo, añadí unas cuantas cosas—se sentó y ajustó el papel en el soporte.

—No sabía que tocaras piano…

—Aprendí de niño, pero no tuve una motivación desde los ocho años para seguir practicando. Hasta ahora—comenzó a hacer un ejercicio para acostumbrarse al tacto de las teclas. Aclaró su garganta y comenzó después de una pausa.

_Do Do La Si Do Re Do Si La Sol ~ La La Fa Sol La Si La Sol Fa Mi_

_Re Re Fa RE DO Fa Fa Sol La Si La Sol..._

—Tú sonrisa tan resplandeciente, a mi corazón deja encantado. Ven toma mi mano, para huir de esta terrible obscuridad…—el Saiyan miró al Son, que tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas. Subió su mano izquierda hacia su rostro para acariciarle la mejilla y continuó con su mano derecha la tonada—. En el instante en que te volví a encontrar, mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar, que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí. Quiero saber, si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar. Si me das tu mano te llevaré, por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad… Tal vez sigas pensando en él, no puedo yo saberlo pero sé y entiendo, que amor necesitas tú. Y el valor para pelear, en ti lo hallarás… Mi corazón encantado vibra, por el polvo de esperanza y magia, del universo que ambicionan todos poseer. Voy a amarte para toda la vida, no me importa si aún no te intereso. Ven toma mi mano, para huir de esta infinita oscuridad…

Se giró hacia el Son, tomó aquel rostro entre sus manos y le sonrió. Goku se veía nervioso ante sus palabras, ¡una canción dedicada exclusivamente a él! Y esas palabras tan tiernas y dulces, llegaron hasta su alma. Sí, Vegeta sabía que todavía lo perseguían sus demonios del pasado, pero ahí estaba diciéndole que jamás lo dejaría, y que ahora huirían de la oscuridad juntos.

—V-Vegeta…—lo abrazó con fuerza—. Y-yo e-estoy muy enamorado de ti…

—Y yo de ti, Kakarotto—miró aquel rostro y le sonrió—. Y estaré contigo toda la vida.

—Jovencito, casi empieza la siguiente clase—avisó la mujer entrando, mirando con un poco de sorpresa aquella posición en la que ambos jóvenes estaban—. Perdón por interrumpir, pero deben salir ya.

—De acuerdo—se levantó—. Gracias por habernos dejado entrar—guardó la partitura en su mochila y ambos salieron.

—Que tenga linda tarde—comentó Goku, antes de que se fueran por el pasillo, todavía avergonzado por haber sido descubiertos.

—Aún me falta extenderla, con una o dos estrofas más—colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza—. Pero está bien para comenzar.

—Gracias por todo, Vegeta—el mayor lo vio.

—No tienes que agradecer nada. Ya te lo había dicho, me gusta verte feliz—el menor sonrió, todavía avergonzado—. Vamos a casa.

—S-sí, sólo deja que ate mis agujetas—pidió arrodillándose y amarrando los cordeles. Al terminar, alzó la vista y miró la mano del más bajo, la tomó y se ayudó con ella para levantarse. Finalmente, Vegeta entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos—. ¿N-no te da vergüenza que la gente nos vea?

—¿Por qué debería avergonzarme?—el menor bajó la mirada—. Si alguien tiene una queja, con gusto mis puños la atenderán—Goku rio—. No pienses en ello, eso quedó atrás.

Un poco más animado siguió al mayor. Fueron por sus bicicletas y, todavía con un poco de nervios de ambos por haber iniciado su relación, llegaron a la residencia Saiyan. Dejaron sus bicicletas en ese jardín delantero y pasaron a la casa.

—¿No hay nadie?

—Mamá fue a casa de mi abuela, creo que se rompió un brazo o algo así. No sé, no le puse atención—el menor lo miró con una gotita de sudor en la frente—. Vuelve la próxima semana. Se llevó a Tarble con ella.

—¿Está bien tu abuela?

—No sé. Digo, ya está anciana, no es como que deba andar haciendo tantas cosas.

—¡Vegeta!

—¿Qué?—Goku sonrió resignado—. Puedo preparar hamburguesas, ¿quieres una?

—Sí, por favor.

Goku, sentado en una silla del comedor, observó al mayor cocinando. Disfrutaron una comida juntos, todavía un poco nerviosos de estar ahora con esa nueva perspectiva del otro. Al finalizar, Vegeta comenzó a lavar los trastes que ensució.

—Vegeta, iré a lavarme los dientes.

—Claro. Tu cepillo está en el mueble de la pared.

Como Goku solía pasar muchas noches en casa de Vegeta, así como Vegeta también pasaba tiempo en la casa del Son, ambos tenían un juego extra de artículos de higiene pertenecientes al otro. Asimismo, tenían la mitad de sus prendas con el contrario, para cuando tuvieran que cambiarse o dormir juntos.

El Son fue a quitar el sabor del vinagre de las papas de su boca. Se miró un rato en el espejo, todavía nervioso y dudando que fuera real. Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, y su pulso seguía tan acelerado. Tomó aire, sin poder ocultar su emoción y salió.

Encontró al Saiyan dejando un vaso con agua y hielos sobre la mesita de noche; luego Vegeta también fue a lavarse los dientes. Goku se sentó en el suelo, recargándose en la base de la cama, y cuando el Saiyan salió del baño tomó el vaso y bebió un poco, para finalmente sentarse al lado del Son.

—V-Vegeta… ¿t-tu familia se molestará cuando se enteren de nuestra relación?

—No sé. Tampoco me importa—masticó un hielo—. Mamá te ama, si le digo seguro te hace un altar. Tarble también te quiere. Y el resto de mi familia cree que soy un delincuente sin remedio, así que no te preocupes; ser un pandillero acapara toda la atención.

—Oh… está bien…

—Tengo una duda, Kakarotto. ¿Por qué diablos me evitabas cuando nos conocimos? ¿En serio te daba mucho miedo?

—E-es que…—soltó aire y abrazó sus piernas—. Antes, todos aquellos que conocía sólo se acercaban amables para después lastimarme. Luego de la foto, sólo Lapis, Zeshin, y Shapner se acercaron para ser amigos de verdad. Y-y tú eras demasiado agresivo… Un poco, pero sí fue suficiente para que tuviera miedo.

—Bah… Te pido una disculpa por ello—Goku sonrió—. Aun así, después de que quedó aclarado el asunto, te sentí… ¿cómo decirlo? Midiendo tu distancia. Incluso con Tarble, y eso que él es un niño.

—Eso…—bajó la mirada—. Una vez una señora, en un parque, me reconoció. Y se llevó a su hijo, como de cuatro o cinco años, casi gritando que tenía miedo de que yo le hiciera algo—rio sin gracia—. No quería que en algún momento pensaras algo así de mí. Por eso traté de tomar distancia con tu hermano, para evitar malos entendidos.

—Momento—lo miró—. ¿Crees que yo pensaría eso de ti sólo porque eres…?

—E-es que la gente es muy cruel. Y no te conocía mucho en ese entones. Por eso cuando me ponías a cuidar a Tarble mientras tú te ocupabas o algo, me hizo sentir que confiabas en mí.

—Confiaba y confío en ti—soltó aire—. Kakarotto, nunca te sientas mal por lo que la gente estúpida dice. La homosexualidad y la pedofilia son cosas muy diferentes, y que tienen una larga línea que los separa. Ser gay no te vuelve lo segundo, y ser un pedófilo es sinónimo de enfermedad. Mientras que tu intención es enamorarte de alguien, de tu misma edad o un poco mayor, por sus ideales, intereses o similares, no tiene nada de malo; mientras que un pedófilo o pederasta lo único que buscan son seres inocentes, fáciles de manipular y de dañar. No están relacionados ambos términos, así que nunca te sientas mal por lo que eres.

—Yo… Gracias, Vegeta—sonrió un poco más animado—. Ehm… ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Claro, Kakarotto. Lo que quieras.

—¿Por qué ayer no comiste fresas? Hemos estado muchas veces tú y yo solos, y siempre las comías.

—No lo sé. Supongo que era porque iba con una segunda intención, de declararme y formalizar algo contigo. No tengo la menor idea—sonrió—. ¿Recuerdas el día de la premier? Recurrí a llevar algo porque te veías demasiado bien en traje. Era eso o besarte en frente de todos… Ahora veo que hubiera sido mejor lo segundo.

—¿Eh?—sus mejillas se sonrojaron, así que bajó la mirada y se ocultó con su flequillo—. M-me hubiera dado mucha vergüenza. Había mucha gente…—levantó la mirada, sorprendido—. Espera, ¿tú ese día me ibas a decir lo de…?

—Así es. Pero pasó tanto, que ya mejor no quise retomar el tema. Iba a hacerlo esa noche, pero tampoco quería abrumarte, lucías demasiado cansado.

—Hubiera sido más sencillo si tú lo decías primero, Vegeta—el mayor soltó una risita—. ¿E-entonces huelo a fresa?

—Es… una mezcla como de frutos rojos. Un poco de frambuesa, a veces cereza. Es un olor demasiado suave, por eso me gusta: no es empalagoso, pero tampoco discreto—el menor bajó la mirada avergonzado—. Es la primera vez que percibo a alguien.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Supongo que es por los entrenamientos, el sudor a veces diluye todos los productos con perfume. Además, pasábamos todo el día juntos en la escuela y en casa—Goku, con timidez, se acercó a su cuerpo y olfateó un poco—. ¿Huelo mal?

—¿Eh? ¡N-no! E-es que…

—Era broma… Anda, sigue intentando—el Son se acercó nuevamente, y volvió a oler al más bajo, sin percibir algo diferente en él, aparte de un suave toque de menta por el dentífrico, y el perfume que siempre se ponía.

—No percibo nada…—susurró, bajando la mirada. El mayor subió su mano hasta su cabellera y la revolvió.

—Kakarotto, has llorado todo el día y la noche. Tampoco es como si tu olfato esté muy bien luego de eso—el menor asintió despacio—. Después, tal vez. Además, no es como si todos tuvieran un olor. A veces no existe, y es mero instinto inconsciente.

—S-sí…—sonrió un poco más animado—. V-Vegeta, ¿q-quieres preguntar otra cosa?

—Mmm… sólo una cosa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

—¿Puedo besarte?

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante la insinuación. Con nerviosismo asintió y con sus manos empuñó la tela de su pantalón. Vegeta subió su mano hasta la barbilla del menor, se acercó y unió sus labios en un pequeño beso, donde Goku sintió fríos los labios del más bajo a causa de su bebida. Ambos se separaron una sonrisa.

—Anoche no dormiste, ¿verdad?

—N-no pude dormir.

—Yo tampoco. ¿Te parece si tomamos una siesta?

—Sí, Vegeta.

Goku se acomodó en la cama del mayor, junto a la pared. Vegeta se acomodó de lado, observando unos segundos al de cabellera alborotada que se veía muy inquieto todavía—. Ven, Kakarotto—le dijo.

Se acomodó al centro de la cama, y así Goku se acercó para acurrucarse contra su cuerpo. Los brazos del mayor envolvían a ese chico de piel nívea, incluso podía percibir los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Comenzó a acariciarle la cabellera, para que pudiera relajarse.

Así el Son por fin pudo quedarse dormido con el chico del que estaba enamorado. Ese mismo que esa mañana le dijo que le correspondía, y con quien había iniciado una relación. Por fin los malos entendidos se habían aclarado, y se podría permitir disfrutar su felicidad. Y, antes de caer rendido, agradeció a la vida por poder darle esa oportunidad de ser feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (22/08/2020 By Near)
> 
> Perfil oficial de Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100039915591004  
> En él se encuentran dibujos, imágenes exclusivas y noticias acerca del fanfic.


	19. Conexiones

**_19_ **

**_Conexiones_ **

****

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, encontrándose con una tenue luz entrando por la ventana. Miró a su alrededor, identificando aquel lugar donde se encontraba. Era inconfundible, la habitación de Vegeta estaba llena de libreros y un poco de desorden en el suelo. Además, había envoltorios de botanas en la mesa de tareas.

Se quedó admirando un rato las paredes, recordando un poco. Empuñó la tela de la sábana con sus manos. ¿Acaso había sido un sueño todo aquello?, ¿y si habían discutido o quedado sólo como amigos, y él soñó la resolución que había querido? No, imposible; aquellas palabras dichas por el más bajo fueron tan reales.

Miró la puerta cerrada, y después vio hacia el suelo donde estaba la mochila de Vegeta. Si eso había sido un sueño, entonces aquella canción no existía, ¿cierto? O quizá sólo se trataría de la memoria de una canción que vagamente oyó alguna vez.

Aprovechándose de la soledad de la alcoba, se levantó y caminó hacia su mochila. La abrió y sacó la carpeta azul, esa donde recordó haber visto que metió la hoja. Para su sorpresa, no había nada aparte de hojas blancas y un examen del semestre anterior. Rebuscó entre los libros, pero tampoco pudo encontrarla.

Bajó la mirada, dejó las cosas en su lugar y soltó aire. Quizá sí había sido un sueño, uno muy bonito pero irreal. Vio hacia la mesita de noche, donde había un vaso con agua. Al aproximarse se dio cuenta de que alrededor de éste había un charquito de agua, mismo que se formaba cuando un recipiente estaba frío o tenía hielo dentro derritiéndose.

Decidió aclarar sus dudas yendo hacia la planta baja donde seguramente el Saiyan estaría. Y no se equivocó, él estaba pacientemente preparando un sándwich, tenía todos los ingredientes postrados sobre la mesa. Al notar su presencia en el marco de la puerta, el de menor estatura alzó su vista y después sonrió.

—Ah, Kakarotto. No te desperté porque te veías cansado. ¿Quieres un emparedado?

—Sí, por favor—se sentó y miró todo lo que había en la superficie.

—Ten, toma este—colocó la última pieza del pan y le extendió el plato.

—Gracias, Vegeta—se enfocó en la hoja y el lápiz que había en una esquina de la mesa. Intentó leer el título, pero por la lejanía no podía distinguir si las líneas eran de un pentagrama o de una guía para escribir normal.

—¿Quieres leche o jugo de uva?—dijo antes de terminar de preparar su sándwich.

—Jugo está bien—el mayor le sirvió—. Gracias.

—De nada—se sentó frente a él—. Estaba intentando agregar unos nuevos acordes. Creo que más o menos tengo una idea para la nueva estrofa. Pero no soy bueno con las rimas.

—¿Entonces… no lo soñé?—susurró. El mayor levantó la mirada, apenas iba a morder su emparedado.

—¿Soñar?—repitió, Goku bajó la mirada con vergüenza—. Entonces me permitiré refrescarte la memoria—se levantó y caminó hacia él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y unió sus labios. Al terminar, Goku sólo bajó la mirada totalmente apenado—. No sé, siento que todavía no queda claro—volvió a aproximarse a su rostro y lo besó—. Aún noto un poco de duda…

—Vegeta, ya entendí—ocultó su rostro en el pecho del mayor, que seguía de pie frente a él. Escuchó una risita baja por parte de él—. No te burles…

—No me burlo—deslizó sus dedos por su cabellera—. Cuando me desperté, y te vi ahí a mi lado luego de todo lo que pasó hoy, me sentí tranquilo.

Se separó despacio, atrajo una silla para colocarla a un lado del menor y también acercó su plato y su vaso. Comenzó a comer, esta vez más cerca de Goku. El Son, por su parte, todavía estaba demasiado nervioso por esa nueva forma de ver al mayor. Lo había deseado tanto, pero ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello.

—V-Vegeta, tengo una duda…—el más bajo lo miró, para que siguiera hablando—. ¿Por qué te gusto?

—Muchas cosas—hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola en el respaldo de la silla, para así postrar su mirada al techo—. Eres sincero, amable, y me tocó ver esa transición entre tu “yo temeroso” a tu “yo amistoso”. Tienes demasiadas cualidades, Kakarotto. Y sé que hay muchas que me falta descubrir—soltó una risita baja—. ¿Puedo hacerte la misma pregunta? ¿Cómo pasaste de temerme a enamorarte?

—P-pues…—soltó aire—. Empecé a notar que eras m-muy guapo y… eres muy buena persona. Y el día de la competencia… Ese día me di cuenta de que no te veía sólo como un amigo.

—Al día siguiente te deprimiste. ¿Fue por eso?

—No quería perder tu amistad—cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en ellos—. Jamás me hubiera perdonado alejarte.

—Siento que cada vez que tocamos estos temas, vuelves a sentirte casi como en el momento que ocurrieron—comentó soltando aire—. Así que… ignoremos un poco lo pasado.

—Claro, Vegeta—sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas luego de toda ese cambio de emociones—. Ehm… Quería preguntarte una cosa.

—Dime.

—Tú… ¿quieres ir a mi casa estos días? P-para que no te quedes solo aquí.

—Claro que iré—se levantó—. Sólo deja que guarde todo para que nos vayamos pronto. Parece que lloverá muy fuerte.

El Saiyan se dispuso a lavar los trastes que ensució. Se aseguró de cerrar bien las llaves del gas, de agua y de cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas. Goku pacientemente esperó en la sala, abrazando un cojín con mucho nerviosismo. Él y Vegeta estarían solos una semana, esta vez como pareja. Tragó saliva, sintiendo su corazón palpitando aceleradamente.

—¿Nos vamos, Kakarotto?—preguntó llegando a su lado. El Son asintió y ambos salieron de la casa. Vegeta cerró con seguro y ambos se fueron en sus bicicletas hacia la casa de Goku.

Su recorrido fue lento, disfrutaban del viento fresco de aquella tarde. La noche estaba casi por caer, y el cielo estaba repleto de nubes oscuras. Incluso a sus fosas nasales llegaba un ligero olor a tierra mojada. Aparcaron sus bicicletas a un lado de la puerta principal, y el menor con ayuda de sus llaves abrió.

—¡Goku!—el rubio se asomó por la parte superior de las escaleras. Al verlo bajó rápidamente—. ¿Ve-Vegeta…?

—Kakarotto, iré a dejar mis cosas a tu habitación. Dame tu mochila, también la subiré.

Goku se quitó su mochila y se la entregó al más bajo, quien la tomó y subió con las mochilas de ambos y una maleta deportiva donde había guardado ropa para esos días. Al estar solos, el rubio decidió volver a hablar.

—Tengo una conocida en la escuela. Me dijo que se había hecho un escándalo—el menor asintió—. Créeme que me dijo tantas cosas que hasta dudo que ella haya escuchado bien.

—La exnovia de Vegeta llegó y le hizo un alboroto, diciendo que casi mataba a su novio; pero resulta que él sólo se defendió, a Vegeta lo molestaban junto con Kyabe porque es doncel.

—¿E-entonces n-no era mentira?—su rostro se azuló un poco—. ¿E-en serio e-es doncel?

—Sí… Yo también sigo sin creerlo. Pero, al final, Vegeta tiene razón. Eso no tiene por qué afectar la forma en que lo vemos—el de ojos azules asintió—. Luego de esa discusión, Vegeta y yo hablamos. Resulta que yo también le gustaba… Tenías razón, no debería huir siempre que tenga miedo de una respuesta.

—¿Eso quiere decir que…?

—Sí. Vegeta me pidió que fuera su novio—sus mejillas habían adquirido un tierno rubor.

—¿Sabes? Me siento un poco más tranquilo. Tenía miedo de dejarte solo si tú y él quedaban mal; pero ahora veo que estarás bien sin mí. Créeme que te llevaría conmigo de ser necesario.

—Pero tú y Zeshin querrían privacidad, ¿no?

—Un poco, sí. Pero no te dejaría solo si necesitas apoyo—el menor asintió despacio—. Goku, si en algún momento necesitas algo, llámame. Yo siempre estaré para ti.

—Gracias, Barry—el mayor lo abrazó, dándole palmaditas en su espalda—. Has sido como un hermano para mí.

—Yo también te veo como un _otooto_ —aquel abrazo siguió un largo rato—. Cuando quieras vayan a visitarnos.

—Claro—se separaron—. Me gustó mucho tu casa.

—Oh, Vegeta…—miró al Saiyan que bajaba las escaleras—. Cuida a Goku, por favor.

—Tsk—desvió la mirada—. No tienes que pedirlo.

—En serio, Saiyan. Si alguien le hace algo quiero que lo golpees peor que lo que me hiciste a mí—el Son se avergonzó.

—Tsk, ¿tan poco te pareció?

—Bueno, te sentí demasiado blando—el más bajo sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Quieres una revancha? Boxeo, tres rounds. Un calentamiento solamente, tipo exhibición.

—Por supuesto—soltó su agarre al cuerpo del Son.

Goku, resignado a que no iba a poder hacer entrar en razón a ambos para que desistieran de su idea de pelear, los ayudó a mover los muebles del centro de la sala. Una vez que la alfombra estuvo libre, miró a ambos, que terminaban de colocar unas vendas improvisadas en sus manos.

Se sentó en el sofá y, con ayuda de un cronómetro en el celular del Saiyan, marcó tiempo para dar inicio de la pelea. Se quedó viendo a aquel par de adolescentes, el rubio con su playera blanca y el más bajo que se había quitado la playera, quedando con su torso desnudo.

Ese Vegeta… ¿acaso no le daba vergüenza nada? Recordaba las veces que el Saiyan se había quedado en interiores cuando terminaban de entrenar para entrar a tomar una ducha. Y ahora otra vez se quitaba la camisa sin importarle ni siquiera un poco.

Miró la pelea con detenimiento, quedándose asombrado por la agilidad que ambos tenían para dar sus ataques. Si bien Barry tenía la ventaja por la estatura y el largo de sus brazos, Vegeta tenía una rapidez mayor.

En un momento el menor de ambos calló al suelo, tras un puñetazo en el rostro. Barry limpió el sudor su rostro con el antebrazo. El Saiyan se levantó y volvió a atacar, esta vez en serio. El segundo el caer fue el rubio, así que Vegeta sólo sonrió con orgullo al oír a Goku decir que el tiempo se había acabado.

Los tres rounds habían sido intensos, pero ese último había desatado en ambos ese sentido de competitividad. ¿Y cómo no? Si su primer encuentro también había sido interrumpido, y ambos por mero orgullo se negaban a aceptar la derrota contra su contrario.

—Creo que es empate…—dijo Goku, el más bajo ayudó al de ojos azules a levantarse—. Ambos lo hicieron muy bien.

—Buen golpe—dijo una vez se incorporó—. Me dio gusto pelear contigo, Vegeta—su respiración era un poco agitada—. Deberías entrar a boxeo.

—No me agrada limitarme a usar los brazos—el mayor se sentó en el sillón—. Gracias por la pelea.

—Vegeta, ahora que tú y Goku estarán juntos, les deseo lo mejor—dijo sinceramente, con una sonrisa. Las luces parpadearon un poco, y un fuerte trueno se escuchó. El rubio miró sorprendido hacia las ventanas, viendo que había una lluvia un poco fuerte. Miró algo temeroso la hora—. Demonios. No, no, no…—se colocó la chaqueta negra y metió las llaves en su bolsillo—. Zeshin salió hace veinte minutos, y el restaurante cerraría temprano hoy. Me voy, vendré a verte otro día, Goku.

—Barry, ve con cuidado. Es muy peligroso el pavimento mojado—el mayor se detuvo un segundo solamente, sí se había agitado mucho—. Llámale y avísale que tardarás un poco.

—Sí… tienes razón—le dedicó una media sonrisa a ambos—. Nos vemos otro día, chicos.

El rubio salió rápido a la cochera y subió a su camioneta. Envió un mensaje avisándole a su pareja que ya iba en camino y encendió el motor. El viaje no era largo, pero el hecho de tener que conducir con poca luz y con lluvia era un reto. Al llegar a la zona de un estacionamiento de libre acceso, se asomó a la parte trasera de la camioneta, dándose cuenta de que por su prisa por llegar ni siquiera se fijó en que dejó el paraguas en la casa del Son. Bajó, colocó el seguro con las llaves y se quitó la chaqueta para cubrirse con ella.

Corrió hacia el restaurante, notándolo cerrado y con el pelinegro recargado en la pared, ya completamente empapado por la lluvia y con la mirada al suelo. Se sintió increíblemente mal, había fantaseado con que su ida a su nuevo hogar donde ambos estarían juntos sería maravillosa, pero ahora dudaba si el más bajo todavía querría hablarle luego de abandonarlo un largo rato bajo la lluvia.

—Zeshin...—llamó y se descubrió, para colocarle su chaqueta al de ojos verdes, mínimo para que volviera a adquirir un poco de calor corporal. Al tocar sus brazos sintió su piel helada—. Perdón…

—¿Eh? No te disculpes—soltó una risilla baja que casi se perdió con el sonido de la intensa lluvia que caía sobre ellos—. Vegeta me envió un mensaje diciéndome todo. Estoy tranquilo de que no te precipitaste en llegar, es muy peligroso conducir en estas condiciones.

—Pero…

—Sólo es agua, relájate un poco—el rubio colocó sus brazos a cada costado del pelinegro, apoyándose contra el muro mientras bajaba la mirada—. De hecho, quise quedarme aquí porque hace tiempo que no disfrutaba estar bajo la lluvia. Creo que la última vez que lo hice fue hace como ocho años.

—Soy un idiota. Creo que entre más trato de hacerlo bien, sólo me equivoco—soltó un pesado suspiro—. Lamento todo.

—Pareces un cachorro regañado—tomó el cuello de su playera y lo atrajo—. No te preocupes. Estoy bien, tú también lo estás. Es lo importante.

—Gracias—cerró sus ojos y unió sus labios con el pelinegro en un casto beso.

—Ven acá, _baka...—_ lo atrajo y volvió a besarlo, esta vez de forma más duradera.

Ambos jóvenes compartían con el tacto de sus labios una muestra de cariño y de aprecio por el otro. ¿En qué momento apresurado decidieron pasar del coqueteo casual a una verdadera relación? No tenían tanto de conocerse, y a pesar de ello sentían que en el otro tendrían lo que les faltaba, que el otro era una clase de complemento.

—Ze...—tomó un poco de aire por la boca cuando se separaron, lo dejó salir lentamente, llegándole al pelinegro ese aire tibio.

Volvió a unirse en un beso, pero este fue un poco más intenso. Ambos perdieron esa timidez que solían tener siempre que sus labios se conectaban, para poder comenzar con un jugueteo travieso. Sus lenguas se encontraron, y en un rítmico movimiento dejaron fluir todas aquellas emociones que tenían dentro.

—Ze...sh… ¿Crees que sea buena idea…? Hay… una cámara de seguridad...—dijo tomando aire. Sus blancas pieles delataron el sonrojo pronunciado que se acrecentaba en ambos.

—Esa cámara no sirve—apoyó sus muñecas en la nuca del rubio—. No hay… problema en eso.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con sus cuerpos cercanos en un abrazo, donde sus pechos húmedos por la lluvia se tocaban. La temperatura de sus cuerpos iba en aumento, y el calor de su saliva era sentido por el contrario. Barry subió sus manos hasta el rostro del pelinegro, para tomarlo entre ellas y dedicarle una sonrisita.

Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Su respiración era agitada, levemente acelerada. Unió sus frentes, ambos podían sentir el aire caliente escapándose de la boca del contrario. Zeshin soltó una risilla mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

—Si hace tres meses me decían que iba a estar así con alguien, que incluso iría a vivir con él a dos meses de conocerlo, les habría dicho que es una locura…—Barry pasó sus manos a la espalda del pelinegro, para poder abrazarlo más fuerte—. Es la primera vez que alguien me pone así.

—También a mí—sintió estremecerse aquel cuerpo cuando respiró en su cuello—. Zeshin, me gustas demasiado.

Volvieron a besarse. Bajo la lluvia, y sin ninguna persona que los molestara, ambos abrazados con cariño se demostraban su aprecio con aquel contacto de sus labios. Sus cuerpos compartían el calor en ese clima helado.

—Ba… Barry…—tomó un poco de aire, ambos estaban demasiado agitados—. Vámonos…

A pasos apresurados ambos se dirigieron al estacionamiento, subieron a la camioneta del rubio, y comenzaron a cubrir los vidrios con los protectores solares, para quedar dentro de un espacio que no permitía que alguien allá afuera los viera.

Barry hizo el asiento del conductor hacia atrás y Zeshin pasó hacia aquel lugar, para sentarse sobre sus piernas y así ambos continuar besándose, esta vez con menos preocupaciones. La excitación era evidente en ambos, tenían en sus pantalones ya marcada una pequeña semierección tras aquel largo rato de besuqueo y caricias.

—¿Estará bien que lo hagamos por primera vez en un auto?—preguntó con sus ojos entrecerrados, su piel clara delataba el pronunciado sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—Créeme que sería el lugar más lujoso en el que lo he hecho—respondió en voz baja, él también estaba agitado.

—¿En serio?—preguntó, con una ligera sonrisa divertida.

—Mi primera vez fue en un baño público en una fiesta. Era un espacio demasiado pequeño, y tuvimos que hacerlo rápido porque estaban intentando entrar. Fue un desastre esa noche, porque por accidente tiré soda en el vestido de mi novia—soltó una risita baja.

—La mía fue en casa de la chica con la que salía. Habíamos terminado de hacerlo, y llegó su padre. Tuve que salir por la ventana para que no me viera—el pelinegro también rio por la anécdota de su pareja—. Salí al jardín trasero, en bóxers. Me puse únicamente el pantalón para poder salir corriendo.

—Creo que ambos hemos tenido pésimas experiencias en ese aspecto—ambos lucían más relajados tras aquella conversación, donde hubo risas.

—Vamos a casa, ¿sí?—subió su mano a la mejilla del pelinegro, para acariciarla con su pulgar.

—Claro—se incorporó y se pasó al asiento del copiloto.

Quitaron los protectores y el rubio comenzó a conducir despacio hacia su nuevo hogar. La lluvia no había cesado, pero por lo menos ambos ahora tenían menos frío gracias a la calefacción del auto. Llegaron a su casa, y cuando estacionó en su cochera entraron a la casa.

Era demasiado cálida y acogedora, además de que las ventanas amplias permitían que entrara suficiente luz de afuera para iluminar la sala que tenía las luces apagadas. Zeshin sintió al rubio abrazándolo por la espalda para después acariciarle el pecho. Sus pezones estaban erectos debido al frío exterior.

—Te quiero mucho…—el pelinegro volteó y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para volver a besarlo.

Con pasos torpes y sin interrumpir su beso, se dirigieron a su habitación. Zeshin se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras el rubio sostenía su rostro entre sus manos. La lengua cálida del de ojos azules se acariciaba contra la suya, ambos estaban ya completamente excitados y con una intensa necesidad del contacto del otro.

—Zeshin…—comenzó a besar su cuello despacio, saboreando las gotitas de agua que todavía estaban en su piel. Sintió cómo aquel chico soltaba varios suspiros, un poco más intensos que antes.

Zeshin fue el primero en dar el siguiente paso, acariciando la entrepierna del rubio por encima de la ropa. Volvieron a besarse, sin dejar de acariciarse. En un momento el pelinegro se quitó la camisa, quedando con el torso desnudo ante la mirada de Barry.

—¿Quieres empezar tú?

—Yo…—sus mejillas ya estaban completamente rojas—. E-está bien…

Se quitó la playera, y con un poco de timidez se encargó de quitarle el pantalón al pelinegro. A diferencia de Zeshin, Barry tenía su abdomen marcado, y sus brazos mostraban musculatura. Cuando lo desnudó, él también se quitó sus prendas restantes.

—Ven acá, _baka_ —volvieron a besarse.

Pese a que ambos chicos en su adolescencia se habían dejado llevar por las hormonas, ahora que ambos a sus dieciocho años tenían un poco más de madurez se sentían nerviosos. Ahora que entendían de mejor manera la importancia del contrario en sus vidas, además de comprender cómo funcionaban sus cuerpos, no sabían cómo empezar a expresar de aquella forma su sentir.

—Ahhh—hizo su cabeza a un lado cuando el rubio le besó el cuello. Barry sonrió al encontrar una de las zonas que más placer le causaba al chico.

Se acomodaron ambos en el centro de la cama, lo más cerca posible mirándose de frente y, debido a que ambos eran completamente inexpertos en el tema de hacerlo con un hombre, empezaron rozando sus entrepiernas. Se podía divisar en el rostro de ambos la excitación y nerviosismo que tenían, pero sobre todo el deseo de continuar.

Barry se encargó de todo, comenzando con un ligero movimiento de cadera, haciendo que ambos miembros se tocaran en un roce rítmico. Siguió con una caricia y movimientos con su mano, tomando ambos y masturbándolos. Se inclinó hacia adelante para volver a besarle el cuello, el pelinegro sólo atinó a abrazarse a él, suspirando en su oído, aumentando la excitación de ambos.

—Z-Zeshin… _aishiteru_ —le susurró, tocando el prepucio con su pulgar.

—N-no hagas eso…—tragó saliva fuerte e incluso tomó con un poco de fuerza la cabellera del rubio—. Mmhh…

Barry siguió con el movimiento de su mano, él también se sentía bien al estar tan cerca del pelinegro. ¿Era demasiado pronto para decir que quería estar toda la vida con él? Ni siquiera lo había pensado cuando decidió empezar una relación con él; nunca pensó en la parte de tener relaciones sexuales, ni siquiera tenía el conocimiento adecuado del sexo por esa _otra zona._

Quizá porque, al final, su objetivo nunca fue saciar con él sus sentidos de lujuria o lascivia, sino que quería su compañía, su cariño y poder estar a su lado. Y, al parecer, a ese pelinegro tampoco le molestaba la idea de que ambos eran inexpertos, sino que estaban descubriendo juntos esas nuevas sensaciones y experiencias.

Aceleró su movimiento, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro temblar. Él también sintió sus piernas contraerse, aceleró el movimiento de su mano, hasta que el profundo suspiro del de ojos verdes resonó. Su mano se llenó de aquel líquido blancuzco que alcanzó a manchar el abdomen de ambos.

Lo abrazó y apoyó su mentón en su hombro, en lo que ambos regulaban su respiración. Deslizó sus dedos por la cabellera de él, finalmente colocó sus manos en su espalda, cerrando sus ojos con satisfacción y calma.

—Me gustas mucho tú también…—se separó un poco para unir sus frentes y verlo con una sonrisilla—. ¿No fue muy rápido considerando que empezamos hace poco nuestra relación?

—Tú… ¿crees eso?

—Bueno, sí—lo besó—. Pero no me arrepiento.

—Ah…—soltó una risita—. Yo tampoco… Zeshin—besó su mejilla y bajó a su cuello.

—Oye, ya deja de tocar ahí—el mayor rio.

—Es bueno saber qué te gusta—miró la expresión ligeramente agotada que tenía—. Te ves cansado.

—Fue un día largo—volvió a besarlo—. Pero al menos con un buen final.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Iré a ducharme… ¿vienes?

—Yo…—sonrió un poco avergonzado—. Creo que te esperaré, además necesito cambiar las sábanas.

—Bien—se levantó de la cama y caminó al baño.

Barry, tan sólo vio que entró, pudo ocultar su rostro en la almohada. ¡Lo habían hecho! Si bien no hubo penetración, sí habían estado en una situación tan intensa e íntima juntos. Si a él le hubieran dicho que lo haría con un chico, seguramente habría hecho un escándalo. Pero ahora, sólo sentía ganas de estar siempre con aquel muchacho.

Se colocó el bóxer, para evitar la incomodidad de andar caminando desnudo, y se apresuró a quitar las sábanas, que estaban húmedas por sus cuerpos mojados. Hizo la bola de mantas y ropa a un rincón de la habitación, pensando en lavarlas la mañana siguiente, y sacó del armario un juego nuevo. Puso en el colchón el edredón y un cobertor.

Cuando el pelinegro salió, entró. Tomó una ducha rápida con agua fría y se vistió con un pants y una playera. Finalmente salió y vio a su novio en la cama, acostado con el pecho contra el colchón. Se secó bien el cabello y fue a acostarse a su lado.

—Si queremos probar hacerlo “hasta el final” necesitaremos lubricante y condones—comentó, para después apagar la pantalla de su celular—. No es tan complicado, pero sí requerirá un poco de paciencia y preparación.

—¿E-estuviste investigando?

—Por si acaso…—lo miró con una sonrisa divertida—. Aunque no me molestaría continuar como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora.

—El fin de semana tengo libre, tú también… Podemos salir de paseo tú y yo, o podemos quedarnos en casa—el pelinegro lo vio con cierta burla.

—¿A seguir “practicando”?

—Sólo si tú quieres—consiguió que riera—. ¿Eh? ¿Tienes un tatuaje?

—Sí… ¿no te lo había dicho?—el rubio negó despacio—. No te molesta, ¿o sí?

—No, no me molesta, sólo no lo había notado—se quedó viendo aquella zona del omoplato—. ¿Tienes mucho con él?

—Seis meses—soltó aire—. Fue el último dibujo que mi hermano hizo. Somos él y yo—se refirió al conjunto de garabatos que simulaban bolitas y palitos mal hechos.

—Zeshin…—deslizó sus dedos en esa zona—. Es muy bonito.

—He pensado que… estaría bien visitar a mi mamá. Sólo quiero saber si ya superó su alcoholismo y si está viviendo bien.

—A pesar de lo que te hizo, te preocupa. No te merece, eres el mejor hijo que pudo tener—se acercó y se acurrucó a su lado, para abrazarlo—. Iré contigo, no estarás solo cuando hables con ella.

—Quería llevar también a Goku conmigo, pero no me gustaría que se deprima. En ese lugar pasó por mucho…

—Si nos llevamos a Vegeta también, estoy seguro de que todo estará bien…—le dio un besito en la punta de la nariz—. Por cierto, ganaste la apuesta. Pero, ¿cómo supiste que en serio Vegeta estaba interesado en Goku?

—Se delataban demasiado, los dos—sonrió—. ¿Entonces se declaró?

—Al parecer, Vegeta es doncel—aquellos ojos verdes mostraron mucha sorpresa—. No sé exactamente qué pasó, pero hubo un escándalo en la escuela y se reveló eso. Vegeta se molestó y Goku habló con él. Y sí, se declaró.

—Cuando se veían sonreían mucho. Sobre todo Vegeta, era raro que lo hiciera si no estaba Goku con él—el rubio sonrió—. Realmente era muy obvio.

—¿En serio? Yo jamás lo habría notado.

—Como sea… Es bueno saber que ya no tendrán problemas—se acurrucó contra él, para después bostezar—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches—se quedó un largo rato viendo aquel rostro. Besó una última vez su piel y se acomodó para dormir él también, esta vez con más paz que en otras ocasiones pasadas.

***

—¿No estás agotado o mareado, Vegeta? Barry… sí te golpeó un poco fuerte—mencionó al verlo sentado en el suelo viendo al techo. El mayor volteó a verlo, anotó un último dígito en su libreta y la dejó a un lado.

—Sólo pensaba unas cosas—la mirada preocupada del Son lo hizo continuar—. Recuerdo haber leído algo sobre esta tarea en un libro. De cómo se obtenían las fórmulas; ya sabes, la demostración. Pero no recuerdo en cuál.

—Creí que te sentías mal—mostró una mirada apenada—. E-es que tú una vez me dijiste que si Goten recibía golpes, le afectarían. Y t-tú… bueno, yo…

—¿Crees que me has lastimado sin saber?—el menor asintió—. Supongo que también te preocupa que Barry me haya lastimado hoy.

—P-perdón si pregunto estas cosas, sé que no te gusta el tema.

—¿Qué no me gusta? No es eso, Kakarotto. No lo creía importante en el pasado, pero si quieres saber algo, te responderé—el menor tenía el rostro rojo por la vergüenza—. Estoy consciente de las consecuencias de todo, Kakarotto. Por eso siempre estoy alerta y he mejorado mis reflejos. Además, ya te lo había dicho antes, no es muy diferente entre tú y yo.

Se levantó y caminó hasta él, tomó la mano del Son y se levantó un poco la playera, para que le tocara el abdomen en la parte baja de éste. Goku inmediatamente retiró su mano, dejando a un Saiyan confundido por su reacción.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kakarotto?

—¿N-no te molesta que toque…?

—Creo que te han dicho demasiadas cosas sobre qué es correcto y qué no—soltó una risita—. Kakarotto, estás tocándome el abdomen, no tiene nada de malo. Y si todavía no te convence eso, te estoy dando consentimiento—el menor asintió despacio y dejó que el Saiyan lo guiara.

Realmente había muchas cosas que ahora veía que estaba equivocado. Si bien había tenido clases de biología donde se veía la anatomía del cuerpo humano, en las escuelas no se impartía educación sexual apropiada, por lo que no sabía realmente cómo funcionaba el cuerpo de un doncel a diferencia del de un varón. Apostaba que, incluso, había muchas cosas que no conocía ni de sí mismo.

—Vegeta, ¿te duele a veces?

—No—rio—. ¿Por qué debería doler?

—N-no lo sé…—el Saiyan le revolvió la cabellera cuando lo vio tan apenado.

—Kakarotto, es tarde. Durmamos, mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela temprano.

—Vegeta, ¿qué pasará con Bulma?

—¿Qué pasará con ella? Si no me ha hecho caso y sigue yendo a la escuela, creo que adelantaré la solicitud de la orden de alejamiento.

—Ella… es muy bonita. Ahora entiendo por qué te gustaba.

—Era buena persona, por eso me gustaba. Pero ahora mostró la víbora que es.

—¿Víbora?

—Mudando de piel mostrando una nueva cara—soltó aire y se acostó, el menor se acomodó a su lado—. No estás celoso, ¿o sí?

—B-bueno, es que ella es muy….

—Su cara no justifica su personalidad horrible—interrumpió y subió su mano hasta su mejilla—. Me gustas sólo tú, Kakarotto.

—¿Sólo yo…?

—Sí, sólo tú—sonrió—. No te preocupes por ella, si tiene algún problema con gusto la atenderé.

—Vegeta, no me gustaría que golpearas a una chica.

—¿Quién dijo que la golpearía? No soy un cobarde—soltó aire—. Ella dijo que yo la amenacé, pero…—miró al Son—. No lo hice. Al menos yo no lo sentí como una verdadera amenaza.

—¿Quieres contarme, Vegeta?

—No hay mucho que contar. Cuando terminamos, a las tres semanas comenzó a salir con otro chico. Yo empezaba a pelear mucho por defender a Kyabe, el chico me comenzó a molestar a mí también cuando se enteró que soy doncel. Y en una ocasión me puso contra la pared, lo golpeé tan fuerte que cayó inconsciente al suelo. Bulma me reclamó, le grité diciéndole que dejara de defenderlo, que estaba equivocada—suspiró—. Me dijo que se arrepentía de alguna vez haberme aceptado. Y yo le dije “más te vale que te mantengas lejos de Kyabe y de mí, o te arrepentirás”.

—Vegeta…

—Luego de lo que pasó, ni siquiera me sentía con ganas de verla. Mi intención nunca fue lastimarla, sino que tuviera las consecuencias que merecía. Como revelar el fraude que hizo con los resultados finales de un examen, para que la expulsaran de la escuela. Lo hice, pero como estábamos en una situación de conflicto, se excusó diciendo que mentía para afectarla. Además, sí llegué a gritarle muchas veces.

—¿Y qué harás ahora, Vegeta?

—Esperar—colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza—. Gracias a ti me he portado bien, así que tengo ventaja esta ocasión.

—¿G-gracias a mí?

—Ayudas que me mantenga sereno, y este semestre no tuve ningún reporte. Ante los directores, soy un buen alumno.

—Lo eres, Vegeta…—el mayor lo vio con una sonrisita coqueta, causándole un sonrojo—. E-es que tú…

—Kakarotto—se acercó y lo besó, consiguiendo que se sonrojara más—. En el pasado fui muy impulsivo, pero ahora he cambiado. Sé que eso no borrará mis errores pasados, pero por lo menos ahora no los volveré a cometer. Menos frente a ti.

—Es… muy maduro de tu parte, Vegeta—se acomodó más cerca de él, pasando su brazo por el pecho del mayor, para dormir más cómodo apoyándose en él.

—Y, si algún día crees que me estoy equivocando en algo, me gustaría que me lo dijeras.

—L-lo haré, Vegeta…

—Hoy fue un gran día—comenzó a acariciarle la cabellera—. Me gustaría que, cuando le digas a tu mamá lo nuestro, me avises para venir. Me gustaría hablar con ella.

—Pero si le agradas mucho…

—Me gustaría venir apropiadamente. Y decirle “señora Son, estoy saliendo con su hijo. Ahora me verá el doble de tiempo en su casa”—Goku rio—. Kakarotto, con respecto a lo que pasó ayer… En serio me gustaría que dejaras de ocultarme cosas. Cualquier duda o detalle pequeño, me gustaría que me lo dijeras. Para buscar soluciones juntos.

—C-claro—cerró los ojos—. Perdona que no sepa cómo actuar en estas cosas, e-es que eres el primer novio que tengo.

—Me agrada eso de que no tomes en cuenta al otro imbécil—Goku ocultó su rostro en su hombro—. Sigo con ganas de ir a Osaka a golpearlo.

—No viajarías a otra ciudad sólo para pelear con alguien, ¿verdad?

—Tal vez no, para no perder tiempo—sonrió—. Pero por ti viajaría al otro lado del mundo.

—Y-ya no digas esas cosas—podía sentir el latir de su corazón acelerado.

—Mañana entraré al club de artes marciales, estaré contigo todos los entrenamientos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Quiero retomarlo… —al tener la mirada del menor sobre la suya sonrió—. Y estar viéndote también.

—Hmph—volvió a bajarla con las mejillas sonrojadas. Vegeta jugaba mucho con él haciéndole esa clase de comentaros para avergonzarlo.

No, no era para avergonzarlo. El Saiyan sí lo quería, y si bien no sabía decir abiertamente todo, sí se esforzaba y lo hacía a su manera. ¿Qué no era eso lo que había deseado él? Tener a alguien que lo quisiera y al mismo tiempo le demostrara apoyo. Vegeta era todo lo que alguna vez quiso.

—Es extraño, Kakarotto, que nunca sospecharas que me gustabas. Creo que era muy obvio que me interesaba alguien. Y sólo hablaba contigo.

—E-es que yo creí que quien te gustaba era Barry…

—¡¿Barry?!—su rostro se azuló—. Iugh…—cerró los ojos e incluso mostró una expresión de ligero asco—. Déjame borrar la imagen de mi cabeza.

—¿Eh?—sonrió tímidamente—. P-pero si Barry es apuesto…

—Perdona, Kakarotto. Pero no puede ser que creyeras que me fijaría en él. Nunca de los nuncas lo haría…

—…—empezó a reír por la expresión del más bajo. Se le quedó viendo un rato—. Vegeta, me siento muy feliz contigo.

—Yo también, Kakarotto—lo abrazó más fuerte—. Eres muy importante para mí.

—Vegeta—bostezó—. Buenas noches…

—¿Eh? Buenas noches, Kakarotto.

Siguió dándole caricias en su cabello, hasta que el Son por fin se quedó dormido. Besó su cabeza y empezó a tararear mirando al techo.

—Lalala la la la lalala lala la la la… _El universo te puedo dar…_ Hmph…—entrecerró los ojos—. _Sólo por un instante de ¿tu mirar?_ —soltó aire y miró el cuerpo del Son—. _Creo que seguiré en otra ocasión. Después de todo, ahora tenemos una vida entera para ello_ —cerró los ojos y se acomodó para dormir mejor—. _Aishiteimasu_ , Kakarotto…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecer a todos por este tiempo juntos. El pasado 9/09/2020 se cumplieron 50 meses desde la publicación del primer capítulo de Sexting. Muchas gracias por el apoyo.
> 
> Les traigo unos fondos de pantalla (el primero de la pareja secundaria, que hice y publiqué hace unos meses, y los otros dos de la pareja principal, cortesía de @Soy_Nere). Están en este link de wattpad, al final del capítulo.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/951329424-sexting-cap%C3%ADtulo-19-conexiones/page/10
> 
> Gracias por todo.
> 
> (10/09/2020 By Near)


	20. Serenidad

—Zeshin, ¿quieres que te sirva más panqueques?—preguntó con una sonrisa. El pelinegro negó, sin despegar la vista de su teléfono—. ¿S-sigues investigando sobre cómo hacerlo?

—Sí—alzó la mirada, para mirarlo con burla ante su vergüenza—. ¿No quieres?

—E-es que… ¿será muy difícil?

—Bueno, tampoco es sólo meterlo y sacarlo. Es la vida real, no película porno—el rubio se sonrojó completamente tras esa frase, no obstante también rio por la broma. Zeshin tenía una peculiar forma de decir las cosas sin filtros.

—Oye, sé que ambos nos hemos hecho pruebas sobre ETS desde antes que comenzáramos a salir, y que salieron negativas. Pero, ¿aun así quieres que pase a la farmacia por… ya sabes?

—Lo mejor sería seguir usando. Aunque tanto tú como yo hayamos usado con otras personas, por higiene es preferible. Puedo pasar yo en mi hora libre. Eres demasiado conocido, puede empezar un escándalo sólo por eso. No quisiera que te afectara en algo una situación así—terminó aquel jugo de naranja que Barry le había hecho esa mañana—. Iré a lavarme los dientes para que nos vayamos y…

Sin haberse dado cuenta, el mayor había rodeado la mesa para llegar a su lado y darle un beso. Barry podía saborear un poco el sabor cítrico de la bebida que recién terminaba. Al terminar unió su frente con la suya.

— _Aishiteru_ —le dijo con una sonrisita. Zeshin volvió a besarlo, levantándose de la silla para poner contra la mesa al más alto.

— _Aishiteru_ —respondió. Siguieron besándose un largo rato, hasta que el pelinegro se separó—. Se me hace tarde para mi primera clase.

Corrió hacia la habitación que compartían, mientras Barry sólo lo veía con una sonrisa.

***

—Vegeta, ¿ya terminaste el problema?—preguntó en voz baja, dándose cuenta de que el mayor estaba jugando un videojuego.

—Claro, déjame ver—tomó el cuaderno del Son, para dar un vistazo rápido al conjunto de números y operaciones—. El signo del inicio da negativo. Multiplicas, da menos cinco; factorizas la diferencia de cuadrados, y el resultado da más menos raíz de cinco—explicó, para volver a concentrarse en su videojuego.

—¿Eh? —analizó las palabras del mayor, tardando un poquito en comprender todo lo dicho. Cuando lo hizo, sonrió y corrigió los números, terminando así el ejercicio.

Se le quedó viendo unos segundos, ese chico tenía una gran capacidad intelectual que seguramente no sacaba adelante. Vegeta volteó al sentir la mirada fija sobre él; le dedicó una sonrisa ligeramente seductora, sacándole un sonrojo de nerviosismo.

La clase terminó, así que salieron del aula con calma. Goku notó las miradas curiosas de las personas que estaban todavía estupefactos de la presencia de un doncel en aquella escuela. La mano de Vegeta tomando la suya le brindaba un poco de confianza.

No obstante, todavía tenía un poco presentes las miradas burlonas que algún día recibió. ¿Y qué había de las risas a sus espaldas? Como cuando decían cosas sobre su aspecto físico, se reían de su estupidez o juzgaban que se había enamorado de un chico. No soportaba esa clase de cosas, habían orillado a que se alejara de todos y dudara de sí mismo.

—Kakarotto—lo sacó de sus pensamientos con su voz—. ¿Dónde está el vestidor?

—Es la puerta de aquí—señaló una donde el letrero superior estaba ligeramente borrosa.

Ambos entraron y buscaron un cubículo. Se vistieron con dogis y salieron a donde estaban las colchonetas y el maestro esperando. Vegeta se sentó en el suelo para hacer sus estiramientos mientras Goku los hacía de pie.

—Saiyan, Vegeta, ¿verdad?—preguntó el entrenador acercándose al de cabello en forma de flama—. ¿Tú llenaste esta forma de inscripción?

—Si lo pregunta por la sección 3, es correcto—sin voltear a verlo, y con una voz ligeramente áspera, le dijo.

Y no era para menos, aquella pregunta se refería a su condición como doncel, la cual había sido declarada en ese punto Y, como muchos maestros, supuso que aquel negaría aceptar a un doncel por miedo a que _se lastime más rápido que un varón normal._

—Quería preguntarte por la sección 8, ¿en serio tienes entrenando tantos años?

—¿Eh? —alzó la mirada—. Sí, sólo dejé de entrenar con los equipos representativos en el último año y medio. Pero seguía entrenando en casa.

—¿Crees estar al nivel de uno de mis mejores estudiantes? Es de penúltimo semestre. Sería bueno ver tu nivel a comparación del suyo.

—Por supuesto. Puedo pelear con cualquiera—el maestro asintió despacio y volvió a alejarse, para terminar con aquel papeleo. El Saiyan siguió con sus estiramientos, mientras Goku observaba al maestro Egawa con un poco de admiración.

A ese entrenador nunca le había importado la situación de Goku, siempre había ignorado todo aquello que lo acomplejaba. Y ahora estaba dándole oportunidades a Vegeta sin discriminarlo por ser doncel. Era definitivo, ya tenía nuevo maestro preferido.

—Kakarotto, ¿quieres algo específico para comer hoy?—preguntó al ver que tenían que esperar todavía varios minutos en lo que llegaba el resto del equipo.

—No… De todos modos no sé cocinar muy bien algunas cosas—soltó una risita nerviosa. Vegeta se acercó un poco con los ojos entrecerrados, una expresión que logró sonrojar al Son—. Vegeta, estamos en público…

—¿Y? no es que vaya a hacer algo malo—el rojo pronunciado en sus mejillas lo hizo sonreír—. ¿En serio te pongo tan nervioso?—preguntó. Su conversación era baja, por lo que ninguna otra persona podía oír lo que decían.

—No eres tú, son los demás…

—Deberías dejar de prestar atención a lo que dice el resto del mundo. Sé que no es sencillo, pero debes intentarlo.

—Saiyan, ven para que pelees—pidió el entrenador. Se había formado un círculo con todos los chicos alrededor, colocados contra la pared, para ser espectadores de aquella muestra.

—Vegeta, no lo lastimes mucho, ¿quieres?—pidió el Son.

El Saiyan sólo sonrió orgullosamente y asintió despacio, se levantó y se colocó frente al otro muchacho, un chico alto y levemente corpulento. Vegeta se veía muy pequeño a comparación de su contrincante.

Dio un silbatazo de inicio, así que aquel chico se acercó rápidamente al pelinegro. El Saiyan dio un giro para tomar impulso y dio una fuerte patada justo antes de que el mayor diera su primer ataque. Consiguió que cayera al suelo escupiendo un poco, como si unas increíbles náuseas lo invadieran.

—¡Vegeta! —exclamó casi en regaño, el Son se levantó del suelo y se acercó al chico que se tocaba fuertemente el costado.

—No es grave, sólo golpeó muy fuerte en un lugar sensible. Es normal, Son. Dan, llévalo junto con Hiro a la enfermería—pidió el entrenador.

Goku, resignado, sólo se acercó a Vegeta, que miraba sin inmutarse la escena que él mismo había ocasionado.

—¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!—el mayor cruzó sus brazos y desvió la mirada.

—Me controlé demasiado, ¡fue un solo golpe!

—Saiyan—el aludido miró al entrenador—. Me dejaste sorprendido con tu agilidad y precisión.

—¿No me regañará por haberme excedido?—preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—No lo hiciste con mala intención, muchacho—sonrió—. Veo que tú y Son tienen buena comunicación, él es un elemento excelente del equipo. Me gustaría que entrenaran juntos, así ambos elevarán su nivel a mayor velocidad y en menos tiempo.

—Por supuesto. Entrenaré con Kakarotto.

—Bien—les dedicó una sonrisa a ambos antes de volver a dirigirse al grupo entero, indicándoles las instrucciones de los ejercicios que realizarían.

No hubo mucha diferencia entre lo que hicieron ahí, con respecto a sus entrenamientos diarios. La ventaja era que ahora tenía a alguien externo que corrigiera los errores que cometían. Al terminar, para no demorar más en su ida a casa, decidieron esperar a llegar a su hogar para tomar una ducha.

Tenían que reconocer que se habían mal acostumbrado a que Barry los llevara y trajera de la escuela. Todos los días los llevaba a almorzar, y terminando de comer los llevaba a casa, momento que el Saiyan aprovechaba para dormir una siesta. Si bien ambos disfrutaban ejercitarse, el cansancio de sus cuerpos les impedía un poco moverse a mayor velocidad para llegar rápido.

—Mamá hoy descansa—murmuró cuando llegaron y vieron la camioneta de la mujer estacionada en la cochera.

Como la costumbre les indicaba, se ducharon y vistieron con ropa cómoda para reposar unos minutos antes de bajar a comer. Goku se tiró en el suelo con los brazos y piernas extendidas, tomando aire profundamente.

—¿Estás muy agotado?

—Siento que las piernas me tiemblan, como si me fuera a dar un calambre.

—Eso te pasa por no hacer bien tu calentamiento.

Goku soltó una risita baja al oír ese regaño. Cerró los ojos y se detuvo a pensar un poco en ese día; tener un novio, siendo chico, era un tema muy controversial en Japón. Antes era aceptado, pero desde la aparición de los donceles aquella perspectiva se había transformado en una homofobia.

Y ahora que todos en la escuela sabían de su relación con Vegeta, el único doncel en el colegio, sentía que las miradas curiosas una vez más se postraban sobre él. No eran coléricas, como cuando estaba en la secundaria y se reveló su homosexualidad; éstas eran más interesadas en la situación de Vegeta.

Si lo reconsideraba, el 0.1% de la población de su edad era doncel, no era tan inusual como aparentaba. Pero, tras haber un poco de discriminación hacia esos grupos, entendía por qué se esforzaban en ocultar su verdadera identidad.

—¡Ah!—se incorporó al sentir un fuerte dolor en la pierna, debido a un calambre. Se tocó la zona, intentando calmarlo con caricias leves.

—¿Pasa algo?—se asomó desde adentro del baño, tenía una toalla en los hombros debido a que recién terminaba de secarse el cabello—. Estira la pierna—dejó la toalla a un lado y se acercó, lo ayudó colocándose de pie a su lado y sosteniéndola—. Esto hacíamos en soccer, sólo relájate.

—¿Estuviste en el equipo de soccer?

—Estuve en casi todos, pero sólo una pequeña temporada… Kakarotto, debes tener más cuidado. Si no te puedes provocar un desgarre.

—Lo sé. Sólo me puse un poco distraído hoy, eso es todo.

—¿Ya se te calmó?—el menor asintió desde el suelo—. Este es un ejercicio que hacíamos para estirar, se hace en parejas. Flexiona tus piernas—el Son lo hizo con un poco de vergüenza. Sus rodillas quedaron contra su pecho—. Tienes que separar un poco… Sí, así está bien—apoyó un poco de su peso en la parte de sus mulsos.

—V-Vegeta…—sus mejillas se coloraron intensamente al tener al mayor en aquella posición.

—¿Qué?—tardó unos segundos en descifrar la expresión incómoda y avergonzada del más alto—. Vamos, sólo es un estiramiento.

Dejó de ejercer fuerza y dejó que el Son volviera a extender sus piernas. No obstante, él se quedó arrodillado frente a él, con una pierna a cada costado suyo. Vegeta se hizo hacia adelante, apoyó sus manos en el suelo, cerca de la cabeza del Son, para mirarlo más de cerca estando sobre él.

—¿Ves? Hay una diferencia.

—Yo…—se veía demasiado nervioso, todo su rostro estaba enrojecido con semejantes acciones del mayor. Incluso terminó por cubrirse la cara con sus manos—. ¿Por qué siempre juegas conmigo?

—No juego contigo—soltó un ligero suspiro—. A veces no sé cómo reaccionarás si actúo diferente, por eso procuro ir despacio en algunas cosas. Jamás haría algo que tú no quieras o si te sientes incómodo—le sonrió de forma muy calma—. ¿Quieres que me separe?

—Yo…—tragó saliva—. Esto es lo que una pareja hace, ¿verdad? Estar cerca uno del otro.

—Sigues temiéndome un poco, ¿cierto? Muy en el fondo.

—Aún no asimilo que ya somos novios—soltó una risita baja, ligeramente nerviosa, que se fue borrando lentamente—. Me mantuve lejos de las personas tanto tiempo que todavía me cuesta un poco la cercanía. Más de esta manera.

—Iremos a tu ritmo, Kakarotto. Sin presiones.

—Yo…—tragó saliva.

Subió su mano despacio hasta el rostro del mayor, deslizó con cuidado sus dedos por su rostro, su mano temblaba a causa de los nervios e inseguridad que todavía sentía. Se levantó unos centímetros para unir sus labios con los del Saiyan en un sencillo beso. Vegeta sonrió con ternura durante aquel tacto de labios al notar un poco de inocencia en él.

El movimiento era demasiado lento, como si no supiera exactamente cómo besar. O estaba demasiado nervioso que todavía no podía reaccionar. Aun así, pudo sentir un poquito de ternura por esa acción del Son. Sí iba a disfrutar ese lapso de tiempo en lo que descubría cómo el Son se comportaba en una relación.

Sólo cerró los ojos, dejando al menor actuar, notando que la pena no desaparecía en él. Incluso podía sentir el calor que emanaba el rostro enrojecido del menor. La perilla fue girada y una figura se adentró un poco en la habitación.

—Goku, ¿quieres que prepare…? —Ambos adolescentes voltearon inmediatamente hacia la puerta, sin darles tiempo suficiente de tomar distancia entre ellos; o mínimo deshacer aquella incómoda posición—. ¡Perdón! ¡No vi nada!

La mujer volvió a salir, lo hizo de forma apresurada y evidentemente avergonzada. Ambos jóvenes duraron unos segundos mirando hacia esa dirección, con una expresión de ligera pena. Vegeta fue el primero en reaccionar, se acomodó y se sentó a un lado. Por otro lado Goku se quedó acostado en el suelo con sus manos tapándole el rostro.

—Esperaba que mi presentación fuera un poco más decente—soltó una risita baja y miró al menor.

Vegeta borró su sonrisa despacio al ver la expresión de completa incomodidad y duda que el más alto mostró. Incluso aquellos ojos azabaches lucían cristalinos, como si quisiera llorar por la vergüenza. Llevó su mano a la cabeza del Son para acariciarle la cabellera, esperando que con eso se pudiera tranquilizar.

Goku, lamentablemente, dependía mucho del criterio externo todavía. Y eso quedaba reflejado en ese momento, ya que ni siquiera se sentía un poco más confiado por el hecho de que Gine haya sido la que entró y no alguien más. Si el Son no se sentía cómodo en estos temas con su propia mamá, quien no podría juzgarlo nunca, ¿cómo se supone que avanzarían ellos su relación en un lugar público?

Sabía que sería un reto convencer a Goku de que _todo estaría bien porque jamás lo dejaría solo_ , pero ahora él dudaba de qué tan difícil sería. Quizá subestimó su situación y el menor requeriría más tiempo del que imaginó para poder mostrarse más seguro de sí mismo y sus acciones.

—Ven. Vamos a hablar con ella—el Son se descubrió el rostro y miró al mayor—. No pasa nada.

—¿Y si se molesta? ¿O si…?

—Me echaré la culpa en ese caso. Ven, no te preocupes. Todo estará bien.

Con resignación el más alto lo acompañó, todavía con su rostro enrojecido y el ligero temor de la reacción que tomaría su madre. Goku se quedó en el marco de la puerta, incapaz de entrar a la cocina donde su mamá estaba. Gine sólo terminaba de cocinar, actuando perfectamente como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—Señora Son, ¿podemos hablar con usted?—comenzó a decir Vegeta, al ver que Goku no diría nada—. Por favor.

—Claro, Vegeta—secó sus manos en el delantal que se había puesto—. ¿De qué quieren hablar?

—Señora Son, lamento que se haya enterado de aquella manera de lo ocurrido. Hubiera preferido decírselo primero. Y no quisiera que pensara mal por lo que vio hace unos segundos—aclaró un poco su garganta—. El día de ayer le pedí a Kakarotto que sea mi novio y él aceptó.

—Vegeta…—la mujer mordió su labio inferior—. Un día yo te pregunté algo así, y tú me dijiste que sólo veías a mi hijo como un amigo.

—Yo…—soltó aire—. Señora Son, para mí no era sencillo decirle algo como esto. Mi reputación no es la mejor, y lo que menos quería era que se molestara por algo así. He mejorado mucho mi manera de ser, y gran parte de ello es debido a Kakarotto. Él me gusta desde hace mucho, pero antes de delatarlo quería asegurarme de ser correspondido. Además, quería ganarme su confianza y hacerle saber que yo siempre cuidaré y respetaré a su hijo.

—Vegeta…—la mujer sonrió y se acercó al menor, le tomó las manos y lo miró con una sonrisa pequeña—. Cuida de mi Kakarotto, Vegeta.

—Lo haré, señora Son.

—¿Entonces… no estás enojada, mamá?—la mujer miró a su hijo, quien tenía una preocupación evidente en sus ojos

—Kakarotto…—despacio soltó las manos del Saiyan para ahora dirigirse a Goku—. Cariño, ¿por qué piensas que yo me molestaría?—pasó sus dedos por la mejilla de su hijo, intentando calmarlo—. Sólo quiero tu felicidad. Y sé que ahora estarás bien. Yo también estoy feliz por ustedes.

—Gracias, mamá—susurró.

—Les prepararé algo rápido para que comamos en familia.

Ella volvió a acercarse a la estufa, el de cabellera alborotada se sentó en una silla y apoyó sus brazos en la mesa, para finalmente ocultar su cabeza en ellos. Vegeta lo miró unos segundos, intentando descifrar qué tan rápido habían subido y bajado los ánimos del Son en esos minutos.

Una persona que pasó por un gran trauma en el pasado, varios pensamientos suicidas y un intento de suicidio donde lo salvaron a último minuto, ¿qué tanto le costaría volver a confiar en sí mismo y volver a querer de aquella forma?

Una cosa era una amistad, que le había insistido durante semanas para que lo aceptara. Pero una relación implicaba tener un mayor contacto físico y cercanía, dos cosas que el Son no sabía manejar todavía. Además, el avance que había tenido esos meses juntos como amigos podría retroceder si actuaba mal aunque fuera un instante.

Se acomodó en la parte de atrás y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. El Saiyan soltó un suspiro disimulado y comenzó a dar un ligero masaje, para que se destensara. Goku se hizo hacia atrás, miró unos segundos al mayor y cerró los ojos antes de ser abrazado por aquellos brazos que se posicionaron en su pecho.

—Gracias, Vegeta…—susurró. El Saiyan soltó una risita baja y apresó con un poco más de fuerza.

—Siempre estaré contigo…

Y con un toque de confianza adquirida, los tres disfrutaron de una comida en familia. Porque, al final, desde aquel momento en que el Saiyan había dicho que estaría con él para siempre se había ganado un lugar para los Son.

***

La semana transcurrió tranquila. La compañía que se brindaban mutuamente era un soporte para ambos. Si bien Goku de momentos se tornaba serio, ver a Vegeta a su lado de forma paciente lo hacía sacudir la cabeza e ignorar un poquito aquellas vocecillas en su cabeza.

—¿Entonces me acompañarás la próxima semana a Ciudad del Este? —preguntó al aire.

—Sí, Vegeta. ¿Iremos solos?

—Compraré dos boletos de autobús, para ambos. Mi mamá consiguió un nuevo empleo en un jardín de niños, va a estar ocupada estas semanas preparando material.

—¿Ella es maestra?

—Sí. Dejó de trabajar desde que nació Tarble, pero como el colegio donde trabajará tiene primaria, podrá estar ahí y cuidar a Tarble.

—Hubiera sido un poco problemático que te obligaran a cuidarlo también aquí, ¿no? —su trayectoria sobre la bicicleta era despacio, disfrutando el aire helado—. Quiero decir, te han dado la carga de responsabilizarte de él desde que nació.

—No me molesta cuidarlo. Me molesta la presión a la que me someten—soltó aire. Ambos se detuvieron frente a la casa Saiyan cuando notaron que había un auto estacionado en la cochera.

—¿Tu mamá ya volvió?

—Al parecer, sí…—aparcaron las bicicletas en el jardín y caminaron hacia el interior de la casa.

Miraron al interior de la casa, encontrándose con el pequeño Tarble viendo la televisión. El menor, al notar las presencias de los mayores, alzó la mirada y se levantó rápidamente del suelo.

—¡Vegeta! —corrió hacia él y dio un salto para abrazarlo—. ¡Te extrañé mucho! ¿Tú me extrañaste?

—Sí, enano—siguió cargándolo un largo rato.

—Koku, también te extrañé a ti—pasó de los brazos de su hermano a los brazos del Son.

—Yo también te extrañé, Tarble.

—¿Y mamá?

—Fue a bañarse—bostezó—. La abuela preguntó por ti.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué dijo?

—Mamá le contó de tus calificaciones, pero la abuela sigue enojada contigo—el mayor de los tres frunció el ceño—. No le hagas caso, Vegeta. Para mí eres el mejor.

—Para mí también—apoyó el Son. Tardó unos segundos en descifrar la sonrisilla seductora que adquirió Vegeta—. Q-quiero decir…

—Entendí perfectamente—cargó a su hermano—. Ven, enano. Seguro no dormiste bien. Toma una siesta.

Goku se sentó en el sofá en lo que Vegeta, con Tarble en brazos, se paseaba por la sala de un lado a otro. Arrulló así al menor, dando ocasionales palmaditas en su espalda. El Son lo miraba con una sonrisa tímida, de momentos parecía que el de cabellera en forma de flama era el padre de aquel pequeño por la forma tan cuidadosa que lo trataba.

—Iré a dejarlo a su habitación. ¿Quieres que hagamos unos ejercicios?

—Sí, Vegeta.

Fue al patio trasero para esperarlo. Hizo un calentamiento breve y sonrió cuando el mayor llegó a su lado. Dieron algunos golpecitos al aire para acostumbrarse al movimiento rápido, y después siguieron con un forcejeo entre ellos, para probar su fuerza física.

Duraron un rato forcejeando, tirando golpes e incluso tacleándose. El menor fue el primero en pedir una pausa, para sentarse en el pequeño escaloncillo que estaba frente a la puerta. Vegeta lo acompañó y se sentó a su lado.

—Buen entrenamiento, Kakarotto.

—Gracias, Vegeta…—encogió sus piernas para abrazarlas. Un profundo silencio se hizo presente.

—¿Quieres comer algún bocadillo?

—Después de ducharnos—soltó una risita nerviosa, que se borró despacio—. Quisiera… ¿puedo… puedo besarte, Vegeta?

La pregunta tomó desprevenido al más bajo, quien incluso alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa. Esa primera semana había sido algo tranquila, considerando que él había cumplido con su palabra y no lo había presionado. Por lo que los besos que se daban se habían limitado demasiado, y eso sólo cuando el mayor tomaba la iniciativa con un beso en la mejilla.

—Ven—limpió rápidamente el sudor que tenía en su frente y se acercó a él.

Dejó su rostro a unos centímetros del del menor, para que Goku tomara la iniciativa en ese momento. El Son cerró sus ojos y acercó sus labios a los del contrario, en un roce lento y un poco rítmico. Vegeta correspondió al ritmo que el menor impuso, sonriendo a la mitad del beso sin despegar sus labios.

—Me gustas demasiado, Kakarotto—le susurró en el oído cuando se separaron, consiguiendo que se ocultara en su hombro—. En serio me gustas.

—Tú a mí también…—ante las palmaditas que recibió en la espalda volvió a hablar—. Debes pensar que actúo como un tonto.

—¿Por qué pensaría eso? Así me gustas…—recibió un abrazo por parte de Goku. Lo correspondió y continuó dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Le dirás a tu familia de lo nuestro?

—¿Quieres que espere otro poco?—deslizó sus dedos por su cabello.

—No… cuando tú quieras decirle está bien para mí.

—Excelente. Esperaré al momento adecuado para mencionárselo—el menor se removió un poco entre sus brazos—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada…—levantó la mirada para verlo, a esa escasa distancia de sus rostros—. Sólo quisiera volver a hacerlo.

Vegeta entendió la indirecta, por lo que lo besó; esta vez con una mayor duración. El Saiyan poco a poco comprendió qué es lo que ocurría con el Son. Recordaba haberlo leído alguna vez en algún artículo, sobre cómo la exposición a un medio por pequeños lapsos de tiempo fomentaba a la superación de este.

Y eso había ocurrido esos meses, conforme más tiempo estaban juntos, Goku había terminado superando su miedo hacia él y la compañía de “un desconocido”, para terminar volviéndose amigos. Incluso el Son había mejorado al punto de él mostrarle apoyo a alguien más, eso quedó en evidencia el día que su Kakarotto le había extendido la mano a Barry; si no fuera por esa confianza que adquirió y la amistad que se formó desde aquel día, posiblemente el rubio y él se habrían agarrado a golpes dos o tres veces más.

—¿Te duchas primero?

—Sí, gracias, Vegeta…

Goku subió a la habitación de su novio, conociendo bien dónde guardaba sus pertenencias. Por otro lado, el Saiyan se quedó sentado en aquel escalón, mirando hacia la espesura del bosque con una sonrisa. Cerró los ojos y por fin una expresión de calma total apareció en su rostro.

Tan sólo el Son terminó de ducharse, él también tomó un baño. Estando bajo la regadera, sintiendo las gotas de agua tibia acariciando su piel, comenzó a tararear aquella canción que le había escrito a ese chico. Al salir bajó a la cocina, dándose cuenta de que su madre estaba muy ocupada consintiendo a su Kakarotto, sirviéndole una tarta de chocolate con helado de vainilla.

—¡Muchas gracias, señora Saiyan!

—No es nada, Goku. Si quieres más, sólo pídelo.

—¿Les fue bien en el viaje? —preguntó acercándose. Tomó una manzana, la lavó y la comió recargado contra la pared, mirando con una sonrisilla al menor comiendo animadamente.

—Tu abuela te envía saludos, se puso triste porque no te llevamos con nosotros. Ella te extraña.

Goku incluso se sorprendió de aquellas palabras. Esa mujer intentaba hacerle creer a su hijo que todo estaba bien, que su familia poco a poco lo aceptaba y que los malos tiempos se habían quedado atrás. No obstante, ella no contaba con que Tarble habría revelado minutos antes lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido.

—Bueno, supongo que será en otra ocasión—mordió aquella fruta—. Por cierto, Kakarotto es mi novio.

— _Cof cof_ —la mujer comenzó a toser, ahogándose con el té que bebía. Goku había adquirido un color carmín en sus mejillas que no pudo ocultar.

—¡Vegeta!

—¿Ustedes están…? —el mayor arrojó el corazón de la manzana por la ventana, para que cayera en el jardín trasero.

—Desde el lunes—cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho—. ¿Algún comentario?

—¿Eh? ¡No me hables en ese tono, jovencito!

Vegeta miró de reojo al Son, que soltó una risilla ante el regaño. Sí, había funcionado, evitó que Goku recayera en su nerviosismo con una pequeña risa que lo calmara. Miró de nuevo a la mujer, que lucía muy sorprendida. Ni siquiera Gine se había sorprendido tanto.

—Vegeta… Yo creí que tú… es sólo que creí que las chicas…—su hijo frunció el ceño—. Además de que la linda chica con la que salías antes, creí que algún día volverías con ella. Quizá me equivoqué, pero…

—Mamá. Kakarotto es la persona que me gusta. Olvida todo lo que hice o dije en el pasado.

—Goku…—rodeó la mesa y se acercó al menor, que lucía un poco incómodo ante la anterior observación de la mujer—. Vegeta, ¿podrías sacar una bolsa de víveres que dejé en el auto? Olvidé que la traía.

—Claro—con sus manos en los bolsillos del pants caminó hacia la salida. Una vez se fue, la mujer volvió a ver al Son.

—Goku, lamento el comentario que dije anteriormente. No fue mi intención si te ofendí o algo—acercó la silla y se sentó a su lado—. Sólo… bueno, creí que siempre sería así. Vegeta nunca había mostrado algún interés. Yo…—soltó aire—. Goku, te he conocido estos meses y sé que mi hijo es muy feliz a tu lado. Él ha cambiado tanto desde que estamos aquí, y sé que gran parte de ese cambio es gracias a ti.

>>Vegeta en el pasado salió con una muchacha, y la depresión por la muerte de su amigo lo hizo cortar cualquier relación con las demás personas. Pensé que ellos volverían a estar juntos—el menor bajó la mirada—. ¿Sabes? El papá de Vegeta me pidió que fuera su novia cuando estudiábamos la secundaria. Llevamos juntos demasiados años, supongo que por eso imaginé que, así como nosotros en nuestra primera relación, él se quedaría con la primera persona de su vida.

>>Pero, ¿te puedo decir la verdad? Tú eres un chico increíble, y siempre te agradeceré por estar apoyándolo tanto. Si tuviera que elegir una persona para que mi hijo esté, te elegiría mil veces a ti.

—¿D-de verdad?

—Sí, Goku—lo abrazó con cariño, el Son correspondió con un poquito de emoción—. Cuida a mi hijo, ¿sí? Es buen muchacho, aunque con un temperamento delicado.

—Conozco a Vegeta bien, y sé que es alguien bueno…—cerró los ojos, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas—. _Él es la persona más dulce que he conocido en mi vida._

—Mamá, se te olvidó la mantequilla dentro y se derritió. Es un asco esto—mostró aquella bolsa de tela, que tenía una gran mancha de la grasa, también llegó a mancharse las verduras que había. Se dio cuenta del abrazo que su madre le daba a su novio—. ¿Y si lo sueltas?

—Ya, ya… Dame eso, necesitaré lavar todo.

—Ajá—se la entregó y se acercó al Son. Le abrazó por encima de los hombros, por la espalda, posicionando sus manos sobre su pecho—. ¿Te dijo algo?—le preguntó en su oído.

—No…—susurró, pero mostró una sonrisita disimulada—. Dijo que le agrada que estemos juntos.

—Te dije una vez que ella te adora…—apoyó su cabeza sobre la del Son—. ¿Vamos a mi habitación?

—Sí…

—Mamá, estaremos arriba. Avísame si necesitas algo.

Subieron, llevándose una pequeña ración de tarta y helado para ambos. Se sentaron en la alfombra y degustaron en silencio. Goku, con un poco de duda, se animó a preguntar lo que hace unos minutos había deducido con la conversación con la mujer.

—Vegeta, ¿tu mamá no sabe que Bulma y tú terminaron porque ella tuvo la culpa de que la pasaras mal?

—No. Y no se lo digas—soltó un pesado suspiro, miró al de cabellera alborotada y decidió deslizar sus dedos por su cabello—. Mamá conoció a Bulma, y le tomó aprecio. Además, se llevaba bien con su madre. Cuando terminamos por lo de Kyabe, sólo le dije que era temporal para que no me diera un sermón; o peor, que ella reaccionara mal. Pero, bueno, el tiempo pasó y nunca hubo oportunidad de aclararlo. Hubiera preferido que lo supiera, pero siento que ahora es tarde. Después de todo, ya no importa.

—Al final, ella sí era una buena novia…

—En apariencia, sólo ante los demás…—se acercó y le dio un casto beso—. Pero ahora me saqué la lotería contigo. Porque eres alguien bueno todo el tiempo.

—Yo… ¿soy mejor que ella?

—La respuesta es afirmativa—volvió a besarlo—. Mil veces mejor—una vez más lo besó, sintiendo la seguridad que comenzaba a mostrar—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

—Te quiero, Vegeta.

—Y yo a ti, Kakarotto—el menor se acurrucó contra él, y permanecieron abrazados, sintiendo la calidez del contrario—. _Ahora será más fácil volver a Ciudad del Este, teniéndote a mi lado…_

***

—¿En qué piensas?

Ambos jóvenes desnudos bajo las sábanas estaban cobijados con la oscuridad de la habitación. Aun así, con la luz de la luna que se filtraba de la ventana, fue capaz de identificar sus gestos. Zeshin estaba acostado mirando hacia el techo de la habitación; su cuerpo únicamente estaba cubierto de la cintura hacia abajo, todavía se divisaba las gotitas blancas en su abdomen.

Aunque de momentos tenían curiosidad de llegar hasta el final, todavía se sentían un poco apenados ante el cuerpo del contrario al estar en la intimidad. El pelinegro giró su rostro y miró al rubio, soltó un suspiro ligeramente agotado y negó despacio.

—Casi es tu cumpleaños, estaba pensando en qué regalarte.

—¿Me quieres regalar algo? —sonrió—. Pero no es necesario que lo hagas.

—Aun así, quisiera hacerlo. Has soportado mucho mi falta de tiempo, podría ser una forma de agradecerte por ello.

—Zeshin…—calló unos segundos—. ¿Por qué lo dices? Incluso desde antes de que comenzáramos a salir hablas demasiado del tiempo juntos…

—Antes de salir contigo, salí con otro chico.

—¿Otro chico…?

—Fue el año pasado.

—¿Tuvieron problemas por tu trabajo?

—Yo…—soltó aire—. El día de la fiesta de Goku, no dije que “no sería justo para la otra persona dedicarle poco tiempo” sólo porque sí. Ya me había pasado con alguien y no quería repetirlo. A pocos meses de haber comenzado a trabajar en el restaurante, conocí a un chico. No lo había notado, pero iba todos los viernes después de la escuela. Cierto día se me acercó, él era alguien muy tímido por lo que alcancé a darme cuenta esas ocasiones. Me invitó a salir, y acepté.

>>Conforme pasaban los días me dijo que de verdad quería que nos conociéramos. Le fui claro, diciéndole que mi trabajo no tiene horario fijo y tendría muchas horas ocupadas. Aun así, accedió. Quise hacerlo feliz, lo llevaba a citas seguido, pero… empecé a sacar un poco de mi ahorro, para complacerlo. Él no me lo pedía, yo quería hacerlo. Pero mi trabajo me consumía, mis energías estaban agotadas. En más de una ocasión me había quedado dormido en el cine—soltó una risita baja—. Creo que también te tocó vivir algo así.

>>Cada día me era más difícil estar bien frente a él. Y lo notó, aunque no del modo que hubiera preferido. Se sintió mal, creyó que yo no estaba interesado realmente en él y que mi trabajo era más importante. El chico era lindo, de verdad muy lindo. Me había acostumbrado de una u otra manera a acompañarlo a su casa todos los viernes en la tarde, y de verlo los fines de semana en el parque.

>>Me sentí mal el día que, llorando, me dijo que sentía que yo no demostraba interés y que lo mejor era acabar lo nuestro. No dije nada, sólo lo acompañé a su casa y me despedí, le deseé lo mejor y me fui. Yo no iba a poder cambiar nunca la forma en que sobrellevo mi trabajo, y él iba a ser el más afectado por ello. No iba a posponer lo inevitable.

>>Aun así, creo que esa respuesta le afectó demasiado. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que él todavía esperaba que le dijera que me esforzaría más. Pero no lo hice.

—Zeshin…

—Dejó de ir al restaurante, no lo volví a ver hasta tres meses después. No me dirige la mirada nunca, pero por lo menos ahora sé que está bien. Siempre que va lo veo con sus amigos, y de vez en cuando se le ve feliz con ellos.

—¿Te sientes culpable por ello?

—Me sentí culpable en su momento. Por eso decidí no volver a empezar nada con nadie.

—Zeshin…—se quedó unos segundos apreciando esa mirada seria, un poco indiferente, que tenía el pelinegro—. Bah, ese chico de verdad fue un tonto.

—¿Qué dices?

—Sí, eso fue. Un tonto. Por no haber notado que tú dabas más de lo que podías, que tú eras el que más se esforzaba a pesar de que ni siquiera te interesaba lo suficiente. En serio, qué bobo fue al terminar contigo.

—Barry—sonrió de medio lado, con una expresión algo burlona—, te recuerdo que tú también ibas a terminar con lo nuestro a días de decidir empezarlo.

—Jejeje—sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. Pero me di cuenta de lo idiota que habría sido hacerlo.

_Se había levantado con un gran ánimo. No obstante, ese desapareció tras haber escrito un “Buenos días” a quien pretendía. Miró el intercambio de mensajes de los días anteriores, y no puo evitar decepcionarse al ver la poca fluidez que había por los enormes lapsos de tiempo antes de que el pelinegro respondiera._

_En ese momento se puso a reflexionar, quizá sí había sido demasiado insistente, y el de ojos verdes accedió por cortesía. Conforme los días pasaban se daba cuenta de que Zeshin no solía mostrar el mismo interés que él, y que quizá podría ser una señal de que debía resignarse y dejarlo en paz._

_Ni siquiera pudo concentrarse en su trabajo, se había equivocado en varias líneas del guión y prefirió reportarse enfermo para grabar otro día, a lo cual accedieron. Después de todo, ¿cómo podrían despedir al personaje principal, a días de terminar de grabar la película?_

_Miró con duda sus llaves, antes de subir a su camioneta y conducir al restaurante. Aparcó en el estacionamiento, y tomó un poco de valor antes de ir a molestarlo esa tarde. Se sintió un poco frustrado tras el enorme tráfico que hace unos minutos había soportado y caminó un poco por la banqueta, releyendo la conversación de cinco líneas que habían hecho durante todo el día._

_Suspiró y alzó la mirada, apreciando desde el otro lado de la calle el interior del local gracias al enorme ventanal transparente. Observó un gran número de personas dentro, era la hora pico en todos los lugares, y no podía negar que ese restaurante era uno de los mejores de la ciudad. Miró con sorpresa cómo el pelinegro se movía ágilmente, de un lado a otro, con una bandeja sobre el hombro para transportar los platos y vasos._

_No sólo eso, también vio cómo, en un descanso de esos múltiples viajes de ida y venida a la cocina, sacó su teléfono para teclear rápidamente, después lo guardó, usó un poco del gel antibacterial que estaba en la barra y volvió a trabajar. A los instantes sintió su teléfono vibrar, lo sacó y mordió su labio inferior._

____________

_ZESHIN_

_¿Entonces salimos el fin de semana? 1:06 pm_

_(Hace un momento)_

_-Claro que sí. Hoy saldré temprano, ¿te gustaría que nos veamos?_

_Me gustaría invitarte esta vez._

_¿El cine está bien?_

_______

_Soltó un suspiro, se colocó la capucha del suéter y caminó al interior del local, intentando ocultarse de Zeshin. Se sentó en una mesa para dos del fondo, y miró desde esa posición al pelinegro. Un trato amable que brindaba a todos, incluso con la señora que le gritó “porque se equivocó de platillo” pero en realidad se lo habían dado en una presentación distinta._

_Siguió observando, de cómo casi se cae al pisar el juguete que se le cayó a un niño, con riesgo de tirar toda la loza que cargaba. Sólo levantó el juguete, se lo dio con una sonrisa, y siguió su camino a la cocina._

— _¡AHHHH!_ — _tomó su cabeza mientras gritaba internamente._

— _¿Qué va a pedir…? ¿Eh? ¿Barry? Creí que estarías trabajando hasta las ocho. Apenas son las seis veinte._

— _Quería hablar contigo._

— _Salgo en diez, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?_

— _Sólo agua._

— _Está bien…_

_Esperó pacientemente, recibió un vaso con agua y siguió pensando mucho. Cuando Zeshin marcó su salida, fue a sentarse frente a él, esta vez ya no vestía el delantal ni el chaleco._

— _¿De qué quieres hablar?_

— _Yo… venía a cortar contigo…_ — _el pelinegro se mostró sorprendido_ —. _Sentí que tal vez yo te había orillado a aceptarme por presión, y por eso no me hacías caso. Pero estaba pensando de forma muy egoísta. Trabajas mucho, y aun así me dedicas todo tu tiempo libre. Estás agotado por todo lo que haces, y a pesar de ello siempre tienes una sonrisa para mí. Si quiero intentarlo con alguien, definitivamente quiero que sea contigo._

— _Tú… ¿Querías…?_

— _Vayamos a cenar, por favor_ — _tomó sus manos_ —. _Una cena romántica, para ambos. Quiero estar esta noche contigo._

—Fue la primera vez que visitaste mi apartamento. Te quedaste a dormir ahí luego de que conversáramos toda la noche—recordó.

—Me alegra haberme dado cuenta de mi error, ahora estamos juntos. No es por nada, pero sé que estaremos juntos muchos años más.

—Barry…—sus mejillas se habían sonrojado, aunque la oscuridad impedía notarlo—. ¿Te molesta si esta noche duermo más cerca de ti?

—Por supuesto que no—él fue quien acortó la distancia entre ellos para abrazarlo—. Es lindo tener a alguien con quien despertar.

No respondió nada, solamente pasó su brazo por la cintura del rubio y se abrazó a aquel cálido cuerpo desnudo. Sí, ambos habían encontrado a la persona ideal en el contrario.

***

—Tengan cuidado —pidió, tomando las manos de su hijo—. Vegeta, llámame cuando lleguen. Llamé a nuestro antiguo vecino, el que era policía, dijo que los acompañará para que entren a casa, y revise si no hay nadie. Si hay algo raro por favor no se queden ahí, mejor pasen la noche en el hotel que está a dos calles, llamé a Beer y me dijo que no habría problema.

—Ajá… Ya deja de peinarme…

Goku sólo apresó su mochila contra su pecho viendo cómo el Saiyan escapaba del abrazo de su mamá. El autobús cada vez estaba más cerca, y él todavía no estaba seguro si soportaría regresar a aquella ciudad donde todo comenzó.


	21. Inestabilidad

**_21_ **

**_Inestabilidad_ **

Ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento juntos en una de las filas de espacios en el autobús. Vegeta seguía alborotando un poco su cabello, luego de que su madre se lo había “arreglado”. Goku posó su mirada en la ventana, buscando distracción entre los edificios que dejaban atrás con gran velocidad. Tragó saliva y respiró profundo.

En esa ciudad a donde se dirigían había vivido demasiadas cosas horribles, fue la cuna de su desgracia. E, incluso, se había sentido inmensamente feliz de haberla abandonado. Pero ahora tenía que cumplir con la promesa que hizo. Bueno, no había sido una promesa exactamente, el Saiyan seguramente le hubiera permitido retractarse en cualquier momento si decidía no acompañarlo.

No obstante, Vegeta también necesitaba apoyo, y no podía ser egoísta y negárselo. Acompañar a Vegeta en su última cita con el psicólogo era una forma de expresarle que lo quería, una forma de amor más sincero; porque, muy a su pesar, todavía no podía acostumbrarse a las muestras físicas.

De momentos se sentía bobo, esas dos semanas habían sido duras para él. Muchas veces en el pasado abrazó a Vegeta y durmió entre sus brazos sin problema alguno. Pero ahora no se sentía bien con ello, su corazón latía desmesuradamente y un pequeño temor interno se acrecentaba. Constantemente las dudas en su cabeza aumentaban, y no podía ahuyentar aquella sensación de creer que cada cosa que haga (referente a su relación) estaría mal.

Y no es para menos. Nunca en su vida había tenido pareja, y tampoco tenía el conocimiento adecuado para poder saber cómo se debía actuar en una relación. Si bien una parte de él le decía que sólo debía dejarse llevar y actuar de acuerdo con sus impulsos, una vocecilla traviesa y burlona le decía que no era así.

Su novio era demasiado paciente, le había dicho perfectamente que no había inconveniente si quería distancia y que siguieran de acuerdo al ritmo con el que se sienta cómodo. Sin embargo, también comenzaba a sentirse inseguro en ese detalle, temiendo que el exceso de interrupciones por su incomodidad llegue a cansar al mayor.

En los entrenamientos se sentía bien, excelente de hecho. Pero a la hora de tener la mirada de Vegeta fija en él, con una sonrisilla ligeramente seductora, o con una expresión atractiva y coqueta, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sentía que el corazón se saldría de su pecho, y lo veía todavía muy lejano a pesar de que ahora estaban formalizados como una pareja.

¿Vegeta se hartaría de él si sigue negándose a besarlo? Tampoco es como si el Saiyan insistiera tanto, en realidad se limitaba mucho, o parecía que no le interesaba tanto hacerlo. Pero, al final, era lo que una pareja hacía para demostrar su cariño. Y no podía negarlo, también quería poder disfrutar una tarde entre los brazos del más bajo besándose un rato, abrazándose con cariño, o simplemente sentir la respiración del otro cerca de la suya.

Mas no se sentía capaz de ello. Muy a su pesar, muy en el fondo, todavía sentía que no lo merecía. Algo bastante complicado, considerando que muy apenas había aprendido a ver lo positivo de su persona. Vegeta todos los días le recordaba, con palabras y pequeñas acciones, lo valioso y significativo que era para él. Entonces, ¿por qué todavía se aferraba a la idea contraria?

— _¿Eh?_ —se sorprendió al sentir la cabeza del más bajo apoyándose en su hombro—. ¿Qué…? N-no te duermas, Vegeta. No sé dónde es el lugar al que iremos.

—Tú también vivías en esa ciudad—bostezó y se acomodó de mejor manera.

—Vegeta, no te duermas.

—¡Bah!, no me dormiré—volvió a abrir los ojos—. ¿Qué piensas?

—Nada.

—¡Hmph! Ahora dime la verdad.

—Sólo… ¿Tú te cansas de que siempre estoy cortando los momentos?

—Kakarotto, el simple hecho de estar a tu lado es suficiente para mí. Lo otro no es importante, de verdad.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Kakarotto, tú y yo tenemos algo que nadie reemplazará. Cuando entrenamos, o jugamos videojuegos, incluso con la forma de caminar juntos que tenemos, tú y yo tenemos una gran coordinación. Conocemos perfectamente al otro, podemos pasar todo el día y toda la noche sin aburrirnos. Cualquier pareja puede estar de empalagosa, Kakarotto; pero no cualquiera podrá tener la conexión que tú y yo tenemos. Somos el equipo perfecto.

—Gracias, Vegeta—una sonrisilla tímida se mostró en sus labios.

—Ven, toma una siesta. El viaje será largo. —El Son apoyó su cabeza contra la del Saiyan, cerró los ojos y dejó que el autobús en movimiento lo arrullara.

***

Parpadeó un poco, acostumbrándose a la luz; se incorporó, sintiendo un poco de dolor en el cuello a causa de la mala posición en la que se había dormido. Miró hacia la ventana, recordando aquellos paisajes llenos de edificios de oficinas. Miró hacia el Saiyan, que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Te dormiste? — preguntó, mas no recibió ninguna respuesta—. Vegeta, despierta…—lo movió un poco.

—¿Qué? — la voz ronca pero algo baja le preguntó—. ¿Eh? ¡Ouch! —se tocó el cuello, al parecer él también se había lastimado por una mala posición.

—Vegeta…

—¿Qué dices? —miró por la ventana—. Todavía falta, no te preocupes.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí—su celular vibró, lo sacó y se lo mostró—. Calculé más o menos el tiempo para poner una alarma por si me dormía.

—Oh…—bajó la mirada—. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes. ¿Descansaste?

—Sí—volvió a apoyar su cabeza contra la del Saiyan—. ¿Después de que termines tu cita iremos a tu casa?

—Podemos ir a comprar algo de comida, lo que tú quieras.

—Quisiera algo de arroz y pollo condimentado — sonrió al sentir la mano del mayor tomando la suya—. ¿En serio no tienes miedo de que alguien…?

—Ya te dije que no—soltó aire en un pesado suspiro—. Sé dónde venden _onigiris_ , ¿te gustaría?

—Ya te harté, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Hmph! — volvió a soltar aire—. Kakarotto, no puedes vivir con miedo cada segundo de tu vida. No hacemos nada malo, y pese a que ante sus ojos sí lo es, ambos sabemos que tienen que cambiar su mentalidad—tomó su mochila y se la colocó—. La siguiente parada es la nuestra, ¿no se te queda nada?

—No, tomé todo.

Bajaron cuando el autobús frenó y caminaron un poco por la banqueta, para alejarse del tumulto que esperaba abordar el transporte. Una vez continuaron su camino, Vegeta decidió volver a hablar, retomando su conversación.

—No me gusta ver cómo cedes ante las peticiones de los demás. Si no haces nada malo, ¿por qué dejarlos tratarte así? —aprovechó el momento donde cruzaron la calle para tomarle la mano al menor—. Si nunca les pones un alto, ¿cuándo se detendrán y entenderán que ellos están actuando mal? —Goku se detuvo—. ¿Me equivoco?

El Son miró a su alrededor, sí había muchas personas; algunas pasando rápidamente para ir a trabajar o a la escuela, algunos vendedores ambulantes de dulces, así como parejas y grupos de amigos charlando mientras caminaban. Goku miró a Vegeta, estaban ambos de frente en medio de la banqueta. Se hizo un poco hacia atrás, pegándose contra el muro que conectaba a un parque, para evitar estorbar tanto a los que pasaban; el Saiyan también se acercó al Son, dejando espacio libre a sus espaldas para los que caminaban.

El más alto se quedó viendo un largo rato el rostro serio de Vegeta. El mayor lo veía de forma inexpresiva, sin decir nada, esperando que él tomara la palabra. El menor, en su mente, tuvo que admitir que tenía razón; de una u otra manera se debía poner un alto a esas personas; quizá no sólo por él, sino también por otros chicos que pudieran estar en una situación similar.

Vegeta era alguien justo, que incluso iría contra el mundo entero por defender lo correcto. Además, al mismo tiempo que hacía eso, lo hacía sentir seguro. Soltó un suspiro y miró al suelo. Lo llenaron unas enormes ganas de decirle “no, no te equivocas. Soy yo el que no puede hacerlo”, pero no fue capaz de admitirlo.

—No…—fue lo único que alcanzó a salir de sus labios.

—¿Quieres que te compre un caramelo? —sonrió ante la pregunta, que le fue hecha acompañada de una ceja ligeramente alzada.

Miró unos segundos aquel rostro sereno, donde una discreta línea se había formado en su ceño a causa de las múltiples veces que mostraba una expresión molesta. Pero esos ojos, atentos a él, le intentaban trasmitir algo de calma pese a que no lo dijera. Mordió su labio inferior a la par que sus mejillas se comenzaban a colorar.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y, por un segundo, pudo ignorar el bullicio alrededor suyo para besar al mayor. Un beso casto, algo rápido, para después abrazarse a aquel cuerpo—. _Aishitemasu,_ Kakarotto—le dijo Vegeta en el oído tras el inesperado acto.

—Ya vámonos, llegaremos tarde a tu cita—la sonrisa algo burlona y maliciosa que el mayor mostró lo hizo avergonzarse más.

—Claro, vayamos—la mirada maliciosa la mantuvo mientras caminaban, pero esta vez hacia el frente. Incluso una sonrisilla discreta se divisaba en sus labios.

—Deja de burlarte—el mayor soltó una risilla baja.

—Tenemos que cruzar la calle—tomó su mano y llegaron a la esquina, esperaron que el semáforo cambiara y a que todos los autos se detuvieran para poder atravesar aquella avenida.

—¿Extrañas vivir aquí, Vegeta?

—Para nada. Me atrevería a decir que mi vida ha mejorado desde que nos mudamos—entraron a un lugar que parecía una clínica. Subieron al segundo piso y Goku tomó asiento en una silla de espera, con las cosas de ambos a un lado—. Te dejaré mi celular, para que juegues un videojuego o veas un video si te aburres. Espero no extenderme mucho.

—Descuida, Vegeta. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

El Saiyan tomó aire y entró al consultorio una vez que habló con la secretaria y le autorizó el pase. Goku miró el teléfono unos segundos, apreciando el reflejo de su rostro en la pantalla apagada. Sin ánimos de nada, guardó el móvil y únicamente se dispuso a leer los múltiples carteles informativos que había en las paredes.

Luego de una hora y veintidós minutos, por fin salió. Volteó hacia él, notó cómo se despedía del doctor y de la secretaria, para después acercarse a donde estaba. Se sentó a su lado y estiró sus brazos, duraron unos segundos en silencio.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Claro. ¿Te fue bien?

—Sí… Bueno, hablamos de muchas cosas. Incluso me dijo…—pasó la mano por su propia cabellera—que me notaba más feliz que la última cita. Le hablé de ti.

—¿Le hablaste de mí?

—Sí. Le conté algunas cosas que pasaron, de la tranquilidad que sentí cuando mamá te aceptó, de cómo fui bien recibido por tu madre; todo eso. Me dijo que era prueba de que por fin estaba recuperando el rumbo de mi vida, y que tenía una mejora—el Son le sonrió—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro—se levantaron y buscaron la salida. Goku, al ver la serenidad y paz que tenía Vegeta reflejada en su rostro, se sintió muy feliz por ello.

Caminaron hasta un restaurante cercano, y pidieron algo de comida. El Son incluso se emocionó por la tradicional decoración que tenía el interior. Disfrutaron de un momento a solas, donde conversaron un poco sobre cosas triviales.

—¿También le contaste a Tarble? —preguntó tras lo dicho por el mayor.

—Sí. Creo que no lo entendió correctamente, pero se lo tomó bien. Es un niño, todavía no entiende bien la transición de amistad a relación, pero se puso feliz al saber que podrá jugar contigo más tiempo—el Son bajó la mirada, con una sonrisilla—. ¿Quieres un postre?

—Sí quisiera.

—¿Quieres dango, dorayaki o mochi?

—Dorayaki. ¿Lo compartirías conmigo?

—Por supuesto.

La orden final fue servida, comieron y se retiraron. Caminaron por la acera despacio, incluso Goku había adquirido la valentía suficiente para tomar de la mano al mayor. Vegeta no parecía haber olvidado de la ubicación de los distintos lugares donde estaba. Aunque, claro, sólo habían sido nueve meses fuera de ese lugar; contrario a él, el Son llevaba casi cuatro años cumplidos desde que abandonó la ciudad.

—¿Entonces siguen activos todos los servicios? —preguntó cuando estaban a menos cuadras de su hogar.

—Esta casa está más cerca del aeropuerto. Si mi padre en algún momento llega de viaje, prefiere quedarse aquí la noche antes de conducir hasta la Montaña Paoz. Además, es posible que si le ofrecen un ascenso quiera mudarse de regreso—el Son se detuvo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿En serio haría que todos se muden? Pero… ¿y la Montaña Paoz? Creí que les gustaba el lugar.

—¿Eh? Claro, claro… —volvió a tomar su mano y lo hizo seguir caminando—. Hice un acuerdo con él, porque sabe que yo no quiero volver aquí en un tiempo. En caso de que reciba un aumento y deban regresar aquí, me quedaré en la Montaña Paoz y terminaré la preparatoria. También me serviría para acostumbrarme cuando vaya a la universidad y deba rentar un departamento cerca.

—¿Universidad?

—Sí, Kakarotto. ¿Tú no…?

—Es sólo que…—soltó una risilla baja—. Ni siquiera lo he pensado.

—Bueno. En algún momento, si decides estudiar, podemos rentar un departamento juntos cerca del campus—el Son incluso sintió el calor aumentar en sus mejillas tras la propuesta—. O incluso sólo hacernos compañía.

—Me gustaría. —Siguieron caminando hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino.

Se trataba de una casa posicionada en un terreno amplio, un jardín grande tanto delantero como trasero, delatando que la familia Saiyan tenía una buena posición económica. La casa tenía dos pisos, y se visualizaba una chimenea en el techo. Además, había tres casitas de madera contiguas en una orilla.

—Espera aquí, mamá pidió que primero hablara con el vecino.

—Claro, Vegeta—le dedicó una sonrisa y se recargó contra la cerca blanca que rodeaba el patio delantero.

Hizo un ademán de saludo cuando el hombre seguía a Vegeta al interior de la casa. Puesto que la madre de su novio había pedido, por precaución, que revisaran la casa por dentro para confirmar que nadie había forzado las cerraduras y estuviera escondido.

Mientras ellos hacían el recorrido, se quedó admirando las florecillas moradas que se ubicaban en las esquinas interiores de la cerca, lucían como espiguillas lilas en pequeños arbustos; además de que brindaban un agradable perfume. Se quedó mirando con más detalle las plantas, adornaban también las esquinas del muro de la casa.

— _¿Acaso son flores de…?_ —estiró su mano y arrancó una, para acercarla a su nariz y olfatearla un poco—. No…

—Gracias por acompañarme—escuchó al Saiyan despidiéndose del hombre.

Goku bajó la mirada, sintiendo de pronto unas increíbles náuseas. Las lágrimas no tardaron en llenar sus ojos, incluso comenzó a gimotear bajito. Sus nervios aumentaron demasiado, tenía semanas sin haber tenido una recaída, pero en ese momento todas aquellas emociones negativas volvían de golpe a su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que no le dijera acerca de _eso_? Un detalle pequeño pero muy importante.

—¿Vamos adentro, Kakarotto? —preguntó llegando a su lado—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada…

Comenzó a caminar, adelantándose y evitando la mirada del más bajo—. ¿Qué diablos pasa? —lo sostuvo del brazo, pero el menor únicamente se libró del agarre para continuar caminando—. _No ahora…_

Goku entró a la casa y, guiándose porque la sala y la cocina se visualizaban en el primer piso, buscó en el segundo piso la habitación que pudiera pertenecer al Saiyan. No se le dificultó identificarla, ya que la otra puerta inmediata mostraba una decoración infantil, y la de Vegeta algunos trofeos llenos de polvo.

Se sentó en el suelo recargándose en la pared, tragó un poco de saliva a como el nudo en su garganta se lo permitía Abrazó sus piernas y siguió llorando, esta vez no pudo contenerse y su llanto fue algo escandaloso. Comenzó a encajar las uñas en sus brazos, en un intento de evitar arañarse nuevamente como la desesperación alguna vez lo orilló.

Podía superar todo, que tuviera una expareja que fuera tan bella con montones de certificados que avalaran eso. ¿Pero una familia? No había forma de reemplazar u ocupar el lugar de una pareja y un bebé en camino.

Se levantó rápidamente y, rogando por que fuera un baño, abrió la puerta que había aparte de la entrada. Se acercó al inodoro cuando lo visualizó y vomitó en él. El cambio drástico de emociones había provocado aquel malestar intenso que ahora presentaba.

Una segunda arcada lo hizo inclinarse y sostenerse en el muro. Con su cuerpo temblando siguió sollozando, su rostro ya estaba empapado de lágrimas y la saliva escurría de la comisura de sus labios, goteando en el agua ya turbia del inodoro. Bajó la palanca y continuó sollozando, un largo tiempo duró en esa posición, desahogando su sentir.

Llegó el punto en que terminó agotado. Intentó regular su respiración, caminó despacio al lavabo y enjuagó su boca. Se miró en el espejo, el reflejo mostraba sus ojos hinchados, su rostro enrojecido y su expresión de desesperación. Intentó relajarse, aunque el sólo imaginar que trataba de ocupar un lugar que no le correspondía era demasiado para soportarlo. Estiró su cabello, respiró hondo y tomó valor para salir a la habitación.

Buscó su cepillo de dientes y el dentífrico, para lavar su boca y quitar cada rastro del sabor de los ácidos estomacales. Aunque cada vez que trataba de cepillar su lengua sólo sentía que volvería a vomitar, pese a que ahora su estómago ya estaba vacío. Se enjuagó y una vez más se miró.

— _Debo salir…_ —pensó luego de un largo suspiro. Volvió a lavar su rostro y lo secó con la parte baja de su playera. Se observó a detalle, creyendo que por fin había reducido la expresión de dolor en su tez.

Caminó hacia afuera, encontrándose con Vegeta sentado contra la pared de enfrente, mirándolo con expresión seria. Evitó su mirada, se sentó nuevamente contra la pared y abrazó sus piernas—. Debemos hablar. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada.

—Kakarotto…—insistió, esta vez con un tono más alto.

—Vegeta… ¿algún día me ibas a decir la verdad?

—¿Verdad? ¿De qué diablos hablas? —incluso había alzado sus cejas por la sorpresa de la pregunta.

—Tú… —tomó aire profundamente intentando adquirir valor—. Tienes muchos arbustos de lavanda en tu jardín.

—Ah, sólo algunos. ¿Por qué?

—Tú…—tragó saliva, sintió los ácidos estomacales subírsele en el esófago y regresar de nuevo a su estómago. La impresión que había presentado fue demasiado, que el reflujo era mayor—. Dijiste que Kyabe olía a lavanda, y que su pareja había plantado lavandas en su jardín para recordarlo…

—¿Yo dije eso? ¿Fui tan específico? —incluso se puso a pensar—. Fue el día de la cita, ¿cierto? —cayó en cuenta de algo, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia él—. Oh, oh, oh. ¿Tú crees que Kyabe y yo…? —el Son desvió la mirada—. Kakarotto, mírame—Goku alzó la vista, con sus ojitos llenándose de lágrimas con cada segundo que pasaba—. Kyabe y yo no tuvimos ninguna relación.

—Pero las lavandas…

—Hey, mírame—el Son asintió despacio, limpió con su antebrazo las lágrimas que alcanzaron a salir—. Perdona que haya sido tan específico aquella vez y que no haya aclarado las cosas cuando llegamos. —El menor tragó saliva—. Lamento haberte provocado esta reacción.

—Vegeta—susurró su nombre, el Saiyan subió su mano hasta el rostro del menor, acariciándole la mejilla—. ¿Por qué las flores?

—Por una historia completamente ajena a eso—buscó en su mochila un chocolate que estaba guardado y lo mordió, ofreciéndole primero al Son que se negó—. Cuando era pequeño solía traer varias mascotas a casa. Sobre todo, perros; había antes un refugio para animales cercano, lo cerraron cuando quisieron ocupar el área para una notaría pública. Yo era voluntario cuando tenía como doce años. No sé si notaste que había tres casitas de madera algo viejas en la entrada.

—Sí las noté.

—La lavanda no sólo tiene propiedades relajantes, o sirven de decoración. También sirve como repelente para pulgas. Y como a veces los traía a casa para bañarlos o curarles heridas, tener un “repelente natural” era mejor opción, los químicos podrían lastimarlos—soltó una risilla baja—. Y mamá creyó que era buena idea, para ver si dejaba las peleas por un tiempo, por ocuparme con los animales. Lo cierto es que esos tres meses fueron bastante tranquilos; pero luego cerraron el refugio para cambiarlo a otra zona y volví a dar problemas.

—¿Entonces sólo era por eso? —el mayor asintió, Goku sólo atinó a pasar sus manos por su cabello, se veía arrepentido y frustrado—. Perdón.

—Kakarotto, ahora que lo mencionas, acepto que tengo parte de responsabilidad porque se abrió este espacio de duda—soltó aire, aunque no se veía molesto, sino preocupado por la expresión que tenía el Son. Goku, por su parte, sólo empuñó sus manos fuertemente, casi lastimándose—. Acércate.

Lo acomodó y, como pudo de acuerdo a la diferencia de estaturas, lo abrazó con cuidado, sintiéndolo temblar un poco. Acarició su cabellera, consiguiendo que volviera a sollozar, permaneció un rato así, teniéndolo entre sus brazos intentando consolarlo.

—Debes pensar que yo…

—No pienso nada—lo interrumpió. Le tomó las manos para que dejara de herirse—. Te confieso que, ante la misma situación, yo hubiera pensado igual. Y también habría sido una impresión grande que no sabría cómo reaccionar—para ese entonces ya estaba un poco más tranquilo, iniciando el proceso de relajación—. Posiblemente habría salido y habría golpeado algo—el menor soltó una risita, delatando que por fin estaba tranquilo—. Del 1 al 10, ¿qué tan grave fue?

—Ocho…—soltó aire y tocó su abdomen—. Creo que dormiré un poco.

—Salgamos—se levantó y le extendió la mano—. Quiero que vayamos a un lugar que te gustará.

—No creo sentirme bien para ello.

—En el camino te sentirás bien. Anda—dudoso tomó la mano del mayor.

Fueron a la salida, Vegeta aseguró bien la puerta y guardó la llave. Goku notó que la noche había caído ya, y que en el cielo no podía divisarse ninguna estrella debido a la contaminación lumínica. Sonrió con un poco de ternura cuando vio al hombre que los acompañó esa tarde y a su esposa sentados sobre mecedoras, disfrutando de la paz nocturna.

—¿A dónde van, muchachos?

—¿Eh? —se aproximó a la cerca de la casa de su vecino para que consiguiera escucharlo—. Vamos a dar un paseo, volveremos en un rato.

—Tengan cuidado, muchacho—pidió el adulto volviéndose a acomodar en su asiento.

Vegeta tomó la mano de Goku tan sólo perdieron a la pareja de vista. Las calles eran iluminadas por farolas, donde una que otra luz parpadeaba. El Son iba despacio, tocando su abdomen con la mano libre. No se veía muy convencido de haberlo acompañado.

—¿Quieres que, de regreso, compremos algo de helado? —al Son se le iluminó la mirada, Vegeta soltó una risita baja al notarlo—. ¿Chocolate?

—Napolitano—sus mejillas se ruborizaron cuando respondió.

—Es aquí—se detuvo frente a una casa, cuyo jardín estaba adornado con múltiples arbustos de lavanda, tapizaban toda la orilla de la cerca y toda la orilla del muro de la casa. Además de que había unas plantitas pequeñas colgando a cada lado de la puerta principal.

—¿E-es la casa de…?

—Sí. Lindo jardín, ¿no crees? —el Saiyan se recargó contra la cerca, mirando el pasto verde y frondoso.

—Bastante… Vegeta, no deberías tomar tanta confianza. La gente que pasa puede pensar que quieres entrar a robar.

—¿Qué? Estoy viendo las flores, que ni se quejen. No es asunto suyo—Goku sonrió, pero borró su sonrisa al notar las cortinas correrse rápidamente en el interior de la casa.

—¡¿Qué hacen ahí?!—un muchacho salió de la casa, con un bate en mano—. ¡Váyanse!

—¿Sin saludar primero? —respondió el Saiyan, bajando de la cerca con un salto. En ese momento le causó un poquito de gracia que el mayor tuviera que colgarse de la madera para poder alcanzar los arbustos y haber cortado una florecilla.

—¿Vegeta? —soltó una risilla y recargó el bate dentro de la casa—. Creí que ahora vivías en otra ciudad.

—Montaña Paoz. Vine sólo por esta noche—el chico les abrió la reja para que pasaran—. Kakarotto, te presento a Soul. Soul, te presento a Kakarotto.

—Hola—chocó su puño con el Son—. Pasen, ¿les sirvo algo?

—¿Tienes algún té? Kakarotto no se siente muy bien—llegaron al interior de la casa y los guio a la cocina.

—¿Canela está bien? —el menor asintió algo apenado—. Pondré la tetera.

—Creí que te estabas quedando en ciudad del Norte.

—Tomé un año sabático, para ayudar a mamá con su vivero. Necesitaba un respiro del estrés, las clases me tenían harto. Además, quería pasar tiempo con el profesor Gohan. Por cierto, sería bueno que pasaras a visitarlo algún día.

—En otra ocasión, he estado ocupado—miró hacia la ventana—. ¿Cómo les ha ideo con las ventas?

—Bastante bien. Aunque no faltan los clientes pesados—cuando el agua hirvió vertió los palitos de canela para que siguiera hirviendo—. ¿Volviste a entrenar?

—Sí, me preparo para la competencia. Kakarotto también entrena.

—Eso es genial, me gustaría ir a apoyarlos algún día—sirvió el té y le colocó la azucarera a un lado junto con una cuchara.

—Gracias.

—¿Entraste al equipo de béisbol?

—Sí, aunque no tuvimos una buena temporada—soltó una risilla—. Creo que tengo algunas galletas de chispas de chocolates. ¿Quieren?

—No, gracias. Estoy bien—el Son se veía bastante apenado por el recibimiento del chico que, pese a que minutos atrás parecía amenazarlos con un bate de béisbol, realmente era un chico increíblemente amable.

—Si quieres algo más sólo dilo—miró al Saiyan—. ¿Entonces sólo pasarán esta noche aquí?

—Así es. Mañana temprano tomaremos un autobús para regresar, tenemos clase el lunes y ya imaginarás.

—Por lo menos cada vez estás más cerca de graduarte—notó que el Son había terminado su bebida—. ¿Quieres que te sirva otro poco?

—No, gracias. Con eso fue suficiente. Te lo agradezco mucho.

—Pensé que tal vez podrías dejarnos ver tu jardín trasero—mencionó Vegeta.

—¡Lo hubieras dicho antes! —se levantó con una sonrisa—. Vengan, chicos. Hay muchas flores naciendo esta temporada.

Los guio hasta la puerta trasera. Conectó una extensión que colgaba a un lado en el muro, por la ventanilla se alcanzó a divisar un aumento en la iluminación. Abrió la puerta y la sorpresa se plasmó en el rostro del Son al ver las maravillas que tenía.

Había una pequeña fuente eléctrica hacia la derecha, con unas lucecitas en el suelo del jardín. Tenía muchas macetas, la mayoría se trataba de plantas para su venta, pero tenía de todo tipo. Desde un pequeño cerezo que muy apenas medía un metro, así como rosales, flores como orquídeas; incluso una parra que tenía unas uvas en su base, seguramente su primer fruto.

El ambiente nocturno le daba un toque mágico a ese paraíso, donde una gran combinación de perfumes inundó sus fosas nasales. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante, siguiendo al chico que movía unas cuantas macetas en el suelo para abrir paso.

—Anda, no tengas miedo, puedes ver todo lo que hay.

—¿Puedo?

—Sí, con confianza—animó el mayor de los tres. Goku, maravillado, se abrió paso para ver todo lo que había ahí.

—¿Te gustaría llevarte algo, Vegeta? —comenzó a charlar con el Saiyan, que se quedó cerca de él arrancando una hoja a la planta de menta y después llevándosela a la boca—. Hey, no te comas eso.

—También vendías semillas, ¿cierto?

—¿Semillas? Sí, tengo algunas. ¿Buscabas algo en específico? Muchas marcas que venden en los supermercados no funcionan bien, tengo unas que compré cuando fui a una zona rural.

—Fresas—el más alto se puso a pensar—. Frambuesa también está bien.

—Tengo unas cuantas bolsitas. Tu mamá siempre hacía postres, ¿es por eso?

—Tal vez —soltó una risita—. ¿Entonces sí tienes?

—Sí. Iré a buscarlas—el chico entró a la casa, así que Vegeta aprovechó para mirar con detalle a Goku, que estaba muy ocupado olfateando todas las flores que encontraba. Sonrió y volvió a arrancar otra hoja de menta para meterla en su boca—. Una de fresa y otra de frambuesa—oyó a sus espaldas. Soul tenía una caja en sus manos y leía las etiquetas de las bolsitas—. La tierra allá es fértil, podrás sembrar cualquier cosa.

—Por ahora estaré bien con esto—hizo el pago debido; se sentó en la orilla del muro de contención del desnivel del jardín trasero, y Soul se sentó a su lado—. ¿La señora Ox-Satán sigue vendiendo hamburguesas?

—Sí, su local sigue donde mismo. ¿No han cenado?

—No. Iré a comprar algo, ¿lo cuidarías, por favor?

—Claro—el Saiyan se retiró y, luego de unos minutos, el Son por fin se dio cuenta de su ausencia—. Fue a comprar algo de comida—le avisó.

—Oh, está bien—se sentó al lado del mayor—. Tienes muchas cosas bonitas aquí.

—¿Todavía te sientes mal?

—¿Eh? —rascó un poco su brazo mientras bajaba la mirada—. No, ya estoy mejor.

—Te notas triste, ¿quieres hablar de eso?

—Yo…—tragó saliva—. Es sólo que…—titubeante, sobre todo conociendo que era un tema delicado para el mayor, decidió continuar evitando mencionar detalles—. Me dejé llevar por mis emociones por un malentendido que yo solo me creé.

—Oh… creo que sé a qué te refieres. También me ha pasado—levantó su mirada hacia el cielo—. Nuestra mente es nuestro peor enemigo, y la forma de vencerlo es comprobar las cosas que nos hace imaginar.

—Toqué un tema que no debí y creo que lastimé a Vegeta, aunque no me lo diga.

—¿Vegeta?, ¿lastimado? —soltó una risita baja—. ¿Fue reciente? Luce demasiado animado. Te lo digo yo, que lo conozco desde hace casi tres años.

—¿En serio? —soltó aire—. Aun así, no debí…

—Tal vez si me cuentas mejor te podría decir si de verdad es un tema que le haya afectado. Aunque, insisto, no luce afectado por algo. —Volvió a ver al Son por el enorme silencio que se formó entre ellos—. Fue sobre Kyabe, ¿cierto? —el menor cerró sus ojos con fuerza—. Hey, tranquilo. Está bien.

—Yo creí que Vegeta iba a tener un bebé con Kyabe. Malinterpreté las lavandas que tenía en su jardín—miró la sonrisilla burlona del más alto—. ¿Q-qué?

—Nada, sólo es divertido que de verdad pensaras eso sólo por unas flores—sonrió—. ¿Has visto el parque principal? Está tapizado de lavandas—miró al cielo—. Él no tendría por qué mentir u ocultar algo como eso. Además, Vegeta jamás haría algo como eso, ¿sabes? Él no es un irresponsable.

—¿Irresponsable?

—Kyabe fue importante para mí, pero yo, como el mayor, debí tomar un poco más de responsabilidad. Las cosas pasaron y, bueno, Kyabe quedó encinta. ¿Tienes idea de qué tan poco probable es que un doncel se embarace sin necesidad de tratamiento previo? Casi nula—soltó un suspiro—. Kyabe había recuperado el brillo en su mirada, tenía ilusiones.

—Imagino que tú también—el mayor asintió.

—Por muchas razones, empezando porque no tenía ni siquiera un trabajo, era demasiado joven, teníamos todo en contra. Pero iba a esforzarme, de verdad iba a hacerme cargo—revolvió su cabellera—. Kyabe estaba feliz, él no quería ver las consecuencias de un embrazo a tan corta edad y yo tampoco se lo quería hacer ver, no le quería arrebatar las ilusiones que tenía. Pero Vegeta no estaba contento con la idea, incluso me amenazó.

—¿Te amenazó?

—Por no haberme cuidado. Aunque, no es fácil tomar postura sobre eso; Vegeta también se sentía feliz porque Kyabe volvía a ser una persona alegre, aunque atentaba con su salud por ser demasiado joven—el Son asintió, entendiendo que era difícil tomar una decisión así—. Quería que yo estuviera más al pendiente de Kyabe, más de lo que ya lo hacía, y así ambos cuidaríamos de él. Yo me enteré del embarazo tres días antes de lo que le hicieron, se me vino todo abajo.

—Lo siento.

—Tranquilo. Estoy bien—miró al cielo—. Algún día, en muchos más años—aclaró—, nuestras almas volverán a encontrarse. Y, mientras tanto, quisiera cumplir algunas metas que tengo. Donde quiera que esté, sé que él me espera. Así que quisiera continuar, por ambos.

—Soul, si algún día necesitas a alguien, sabes que puedes contar con Vegeta. Y también puedes contar conmigo—el mayor le sonrió—. Seamos amigos.

—Claro que sí—oyeron la puerta abrirse, era el de cabello en forma de flama—. Hey, Vegeta. ¿Encontraste abierto?

—Sí, dejé la comida en la mesa. Aunque hay una señora afuera, diciendo que venía a recoger un pedido.

—Debe ser la señora Yang—se acercó a una esquina y tomó una maceta con una orquídea—. Ahorita vuelvo.

Vegeta ocupó el lugar donde antes Soul estaba. Goku atinó a columpiar sus piernas en un intento de distraerse del nerviosismo que le ocasionaba el estar cerca del Saiyan a solas. Sintió la mano del más bajo tocar la suya, al mirarlo notó que tenía su vista fija en el cielo.

—Lamento lo de hace rato.

—Kakarotto, sólo te pido que confíes en mí. Y que me dejes saber qué es lo que te incomoda. Sólo eso—el menor soltó aire y sonrió, notando que Vegeta seguía sereno, en un estado de paz tan grande; él ya había conseguido estar tranquilo con la vida y consigo mismo.

El primer día, cuando se conocieron, Vegeta tenía una expresión de fastidio, y de molestia, un rostro intimidante que intentaba decir que pelearía en cualquier momento con quien se le atravesara en frente. Y, aunque ahora esa última expresión seguía, podía notar con esos ojos entrecerrados y ceño relajado, que el Saiyan por fin estaba en paz. Aquella felicidad de la que se había privado, por su propia familia y por la sociedad que lo rechazaba, la había recuperado. Incluso se atrevería a decir que, con esa mirada, se veía mucho más apuesto que cuando lo conoció.

—Vegeta—lo llamó, el más bajo volteó a verlo.

Colocó su mano en el hombro del mayor y aproximó su rostro al suyo, para unir sus labios en un suave beso. Al terminar se abrazó a él e intentó ocultarse en su hombro—. Definitivamente no esperaba esto—Goku se separó para verlo, tenía sus mejillas enrojecidas. Vegeta colocó su mano en la barbilla del menor y volvió a besarlo.

¿Cuántas veces su Kakarotto tomaba distancia porque se ponía ansioso ante la cercanía de alguien más? Claro que no le molestaba, pasar tiempo con él haciendo cualquier cosa era suficiente para él. Pero ver aquellos ojos dudosos y nerviosos lo hacían saber que Goku sí quería, pero todavía tenía un poco de miedo.

Pero ahora, luego de una pésima tarde, se mostraba demasiado seguro. Por fin recuperaba la confianza perdida en sí mismo, y era capaz de tomar la iniciativa en aquel acto—. Canela…—le susurró en el oído cuando se separaron. Y, en lugar de avergonzarse, Goku soltó una risita baja.

—Así que un buen amigo, ¿eh, Vegeta?

—Yo nunca dije que fuera sólo un amigo—miró al chico que los veía recargado en el marco de la puerta—. ¿Te importaría?

—Vengan a cenar—le dijo riéndose.

Los menores entraron y, por primera vez para los viejos amigos en mucho tiempo, pudieron disfrutar una cena en tranquilidad y paz; riendo, contando historias, pero sobre todo volviendo a vivir.

Al terminar de comer, ambos adolescentes se retiraron para evitar caminar más tarde en la oscuridad de la noche. Además, su viaje de regreso a Montaña Paoz sería temprano, por lo que necesitarían descansar bien.

—Gracias por haberme llevado, Vegeta. Me gustó mucho—ambos caminaban de regreso a la casa Saiyan.

—No es nada, podemos volver cuando quieras.

—¿Tienes la llave?

—Sí, la tengo—saludaron con ademán a la pareja que seguía en las mecedoras—. Buenas noches—dijo el mayor para que lo oyeran.

Entraron y cerraron bien, subieron hasta la habitación del Saiyan y acomodaron unas mantas en el suelo, para poder dormir. Cuando terminaron de alistar todo se acostaron abrazados, Goku apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, arrullándose con el sonido de su corazón latiendo.

***

—Goku, cariño, ¿seguro que tu mami vendrá? Ya pasó mucho tiempo—preguntó la mujer, llevaban bastante tiempo los cuatro esperando en el estacionamiento de un restaurante.

—Sí, señora Saiyan—respondió un poco apenado—. Puedo esperar yo solo, no se preocupe.

—No te voy a dejar solo aquí—Goku siguió jugando con Tarble, mientras Vegeta salía con un cono de helado para el más pequeño.

—Gracias, Veg—el niño tomó el helado y comenzó a comer, dejando de jugar. Como el Son ya estaba disponible, se paró a su lado y tomó su mano. Con su pulgar le acarició la palma.

—Mi mamá ya llegó—mencionó cuando la mujer buscaba un espacio disponible.

—¿Significa que tengo que esperarme hasta el lunes para volverte a ver? —le dijo bajito para que sólo él escuchara. Goku soltó una risita discreta.

Gine bajó de su camioneta y se acercó a la familia. Disfrutaron de un almuerzo juntos, donde la mamá del Son pudo disfrutar de su amistad con aquella mujer. Al terminar, los Son y los Saiyan se despidieron, Goku esperaba pacientemente en el asiento del auto que su mamá terminara de colocarse lápiz labial para encender el motor.

—¿Se divirtieron Vegeta y tú? —preguntó guardando su maquillaje y volteando a verlo.

El menor se le quedó viendo unos segundos, admirando su belleza contra la luz que entraba por la ventana. Gine lucía completamente radiante, y muy feliz. Sus ojos brillaban una vez más e incluso se había rizado el cabello. Aquella mujer se veía mejor que nunca.

—Sí, nos divertimos mucho.

—Hijo…

—Tuve una recaída, y discutí un poco con Vegeta—soltó aire—. Mamá, no sé si voy a poder con todo esto. Me da miedo algún día no contenerme y arruinarlo.

—¿Cómo te sientes, cariño? —lo abrazó, el menor correspondió gustoso ante el amor de su madre.

—Bien, ahora. Pero no sé, de momentos me siento demasiado ansioso, siento incluso miedo.

—¿Quieres hablarlo? — Goku soltó aire nuevamente.

—No hay mucho que decir. Sólo… mis luchas e inseguridades de siempre.

—¿Sabes cuándo noto que te olvidas de eso? Cuando te veo entrenando—encendió el motor y condujo despacio—. Te mantienes ocupado en algo que te gusta, y dejas de dudar de ti porque sabes que eres bueno. Tal vez si tomas otra actividad aparte, al mantener tu mente ocupada, podrás ignorar todo eso.

—¿Tú crees? —ella asintió, despegando la vista del camino sólo por un segundo para sonreírle.

—Claro. Con el tiempo se te olvidará todo esto—se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo—. Cariño, nunca dudes de ti. Y si sientes que de nuevo algo malo quiere entrar a tu mente, trata de hacer alguna actividad que te guste para olvidarte de eso.

—Creo que podría probar algo nuevo—miró por la ventana, había una tienda de instrumentos de música.

—¿Te gustaría aprender a tocar guitarra? Tomma podría enseñarte—el menor volteó a verla, Gine tenía una sonrisilla discreta—. O podría comprarte un violín, estoy segura de que Barry podría ayudarte a aprender.

—Podría probar con la guitarra—ella, al oír su respuesta, dio vuelta y buscó el estacionamiento del local.

Y no era para menos la accesibilidad que mostraba Gine: luego de mucho tiempo, su hijo por fin continuaba su vida, y luchaba. Justo como el Son le había prometido, sólo que ahora también podría darse el lujo de ser feliz.

Antes de entrar al local, la mujer abrazó cariñosamente a su hijo y, con unas lagrimillas de alegría alcanzando a deslizarse por sus mejillas, le dijo teniéndolo entre sus brazos—: Te amo, hijo.

El menor cerró sus ojos y, con un beso en su mejilla, le respondió—: Yo también te amo, mamá.


	22. Discusión

  
  


Las semanas habían pasado, y su relación con el Saiyan iba progresando considerablemente. Si bien el avance había ido demasiado lento, podría jurar ahora que, a comparación con sus inicios, hoy en día disfrutaba de una tranquilidad casi perfecta en compañía de Vegeta.

Sí, casi. Su asunto con el pasado del mayor ya estaba bien, pero ahora no estaba tan convencido de otras cosas. Una de ellas era su propio nivel respecto al Saiyan en cuestión de fuerza física y agilidad. ¿Era demasiado demente decir que estaba celoso?

Goku soltó aire al ver cómo Vegeta derribaba a su contrincante con un golpe en el abdomen. Apoyó su cabeza en su puño y soltó aire, observando a su novio limpiando su sudor y, posiblemente, recibiendo una felicitación por parte del _coach_ a causa de su excelente desempeño.

Él era bueno en artes marciales, también recibía cumplidos del maestro Egawa constantemente por sus nuevas técnicas y lo bien que las había perfeccionado. No obstante, su seguridad iba disminuyendo lentamente, dudando si en realidad era suficiente.

— _No tengo motivos para enojarme con él…_ —pensó luego de considerarlo.

Y es que, en realidad, no había hecho nada malo. Vegeta seguía teniendo entrenamientos, de igual o mayor intensidad que él. Asimismo, no se trataba de una competencia entre ambos; pero el tener a alguien con mayor habilidad, en lo único que él sentía como cualidad propia, era incómodo. Además, lo peor de todo era que sólo él parecía tener este conflicto. No era como si el Saiyan lo hiciera a propósito para mostrarse superior.

—¿Nos vamos, Kakarotto? —el Son asintió y se levantó, tomó sus cosas y fueron al vestidor para cambiarse.

Goku esperó tranquilamente que se vistiera. No había nadie más ahí, por lo que el mayor había optado por cambiarse en las bancas que había en medio del espacio, en lugar de entrar a uno de los pequeños cubículos. El Son miró aquel cuerpo despojándose de sus prendas. Vegeta sí que era atractivo, no sólo por su buen físico, sino por la excelente salud que denotaba. Sus mejillas llegaron a colorarse un poco, así que desvió su rostro para que el mayor no lo notara.

—¿Listo? —preguntó terminando de bajar su suéter. Goku miró el estampado de su sudadera, que tenía el nombre de la mascota de la escuela secundaria donde el Saiyan había estudiado, además de tener escrito “Baloncesto”. Sí, otra actividad extra que, al parecer, Vegetaa había desempeñado.

—Claro. —Forzó una sonrisa y fueron hacia sus bicicletas. Se sentía demasiado idiota por compararse de aquella manera.

¿Qué tan egoísta estaba siendo al sentir envidia de las habilidades de Vegeta? El Saiyan tenía demasiadas cualidades, y parecía que la mayoría de sus logros podía evidenciarlos con alguna prenda, un trofeo en su casa o el simple hecho de haberlo mencionado casualmente.

Una vez más se repitió mentalmente que no se trataba de un duelo entre ambos para saber quién era mejor. No obstante, antes se sentía satisfecho de sus propios logros y de vez en cuando soltaba un “Vegeta, estás a mi nivel. Consigues hacerme daño”; y ahora había conseguido darse cuenta de que, en realidad, el Saiyan avanzaba a un ritmo tan alto que lo comenzaba a superar. Su único logro, ser bueno en artes marciales, estaba siendo opacado por el más bajo.

— _Debo dejar de pensar eso… Él no hace las cosas para hacerme sentir menos; Vegeta no es así._ —Y en un intento de convencerse, el Son buscó distracción de sus malos pensamientos volteando a ver hacía la belleza natural de los árboles.

Terminaron de pedalear hasta la casa Saiyan, ahí el mayor de ambos se detuvo y vio con una expresión serena al más alto—. ¿Te quedas a comer?

—Quería llegar a casa, hoy es día de descanso de mamá. ¿Vienes?

—Me gustaría comer algo y dormir, estoy agotado—volvió a subir a su bicicleta—. Te acompañaré y después regresaré.

—Dices que estás cansado, Vegeta. Puedo ir solo—soltó una risita nerviosa, pero el mayor comenzó a pedalear. Suspiró resignado ante la terquedad del Saiyan y fue detrás de él.

Tardaron unos largos minutos, el tramo era extenso y el dolor en sus cuerpos por el arduo entrenamiento sólo iba en aumento. Cuando por fin se detuvieron frente a la casa Son, el menor aprovechó para hacer un estiramiento de piernas y evitarse algún calambre.

—¿No quieres quedarte aquí, Vegeta?

—Me sentiría mejor en mi casa, compartir una cama individual no siempre es cómodo—el menor sonrió.

—Claro, yo entiendo—el Saiyan se recargó contra un tronco seco que todavía seguía en la tierra y extendió su mano hacia el menor, quien se acercó y fue tomado de la cintura—. _¿Qué hace?_

—¿Nos vemos mañana?

—¿Eh? Por supuesto. —Se libró un poco del agarre del Saiyan, quien frunció ligeramente el ceño al notar como Goku se incomodaba de su tacto; desde hace días el más alto se comportaba raro.

Normalmente su avance iba muy lento. Pero ahora pareciera que, tras haber dado un paso, el Son retrocedía dos. Pero, como siempre, Goku no quería decir nada. Era buen momento para reconsiderar si tenía la paciencia suficiente para dejarlo ahogarse en sus problemas solo, o si él se hartaría e insistiría para que no se acallara sus males.

—Vegeta… ¿Por qué siempre decides acompañarme, aunque después pienses regresarte a tu casa? Haces doble esfuerzo—la voz baja del menor le cuestionó.

El Saiyan se quedó mirando sus ojos. ¿Qué diablos estaría pasando por la mente de su Kakarotto en esos momentos? Goku seguía con sus manos colocadas en los hombros de Vegeta de forma tímida, pero el más bajo había dejado de tocar al Son luego de que éste se removiera un poco.

—Porque por lo menos así puedo estar tranquilo y seguro, porque sé que llegaste bien a casa.

—Pero podría llamarte por teléfono…

—Tienes razón—se acomodó e intentó volver a sujetarlo de la cintura—, pero me gusta poder sentir que protejo a mi pareja. Cuestión de orgullo.

— _¿Orgullo?_

 _—_ Creo que iré a casa ya. Realmente necesito una ducha _—_ el Son asintió, separándose de él y dejando que subiera a su bicicleta _—_. Saluda a Gine de mi parte.

 _—_ Claro, Vegeta, yo le digo.

 _—_ Hasta mañana _—_ miró al menor que sólo hizo un ademán y le dedicó una sonrisa. Vegeta miró aquella curvatura de labios unos segundos y comenzó a pedalear _—_. ¡Vendré mañana!

Vegeta se retiró, esperando internamente que aquel cambio en el Son se tratara de una fase temporal y que, mañana, todo volviera a la normalidad. O, ¿por qué no?, él estar exagerando e imaginando cosas; quedando como un idiota al final.

  
  


Goku esperó a un lado del pavimento hasta que perdió de vista al más bajo. Soltó un suspiro y rascó su brazo con un poco de pena. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto con el Saiyan? Él… ¡no había hecho absolutamente nada! Soltó aire una vez más, regañándose mentalmente por estar pensando de aquella manera.

Decidió dejar de atormentarse e ir adentro de su casa. Como indicaba el auto blanco estacionado frente a la camioneta de su mamá, Tomma estaba ahí de visita. Pasó unos segundos viendo como Gine reía con él antes de que ambos notaran su presencia.

—¡Kakarotto!—la mujer se levantó y caminó hacia su hijo, para darle un abrazo—. Ya casi está lista la comida.

—Gracias, mamá—miró al hombre que lo veía con una sonrisa desde la silla del comedor—. Buenas tardes, señor Tomma.

—Hola, Goku—se levantó y fue con él, para saludarlo revolviéndole la cabellera—. ¿Practicaste lo que vimos la última vez?

—Sí, aunque todavía no me salen bien algunos acordes—la mujer ya había vuelto a la cocina para mezclar lo que tenía en una olla.

—No te desesperes, todo es cuestión de práctica—el menor asintió y suspiró—. ¿Qué pasa, muchacho?

—Nada, sólo… Estoy un poco agotado.

—Tampoco te exijas tanto, Goku. De lo contrario, en lugar de mejorar, sólo vas a ir en retroceso. Esto aplica en todo lo que hagas.

—Supongo que tiene razón—soltó una risita baja—. Iré a ducharme, en un momento bajo.

Justo como había dicho, subió a su alcoba, tomó un baño rápido y después volvió con los adultos, para comer a su lado. Complementaron aquella comida de fideos con rábanos, acompañándola con una ración de pastel de zanahoria que su madre recién sacaba del horno.

Finalmente, los tres se dirigieron a la sala y Tomma, por petición de Gine, se había animado a tocar varias baladas con la guitarra del Son, sumándosele la mujer en el canto. Y no sólo ella, el menor también se había animado a cantar una que otra estrofa que reconocía de aquellas canciones algo viejas.

— _El señor Tomma quiere demasiado a mamá..._ —pensó al ver la mirada que ambos se dirigían.

Gine estaba sentada en el posabrazos, con el hombre a su lado en el cojín inferior, viéndose con una sonrisa tierna, un poco emocionada, pero principalmente serena. Ellos dos habían forjado una “amistad” demasiado fuerte, que en esos años solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

Pero aquella amistad, que parecía más un amor secreto, había devuelto la sonrisa a esa mujer. Y no sólo a ella, él también estaba ligeramente beneficiado de la relación entre los adultos. Tomma era la única figura masculina de guía que había tenido esos años; y no de alguien estricto o prepotente, sino alguien que daba buenos consejos y buscaba apoyarlo sinceramente.

_—Si al final mamá decide estar con él, sé que será muy feliz a su lado—_ ella golpeó amistosamente el hombro de Tomma _—. Aunque no dejo de pensar en mi papá y en Rad._

Decidió despedirse de ambos, alegando que tenía tarea por hacer. Subió hasta su habitación y se encerró ahí, todavía pensando un poco en Bardock. ¿Era demasiado loco decir que le perdonaba todo lo que ocurrió y que deseaba volver a verlo? Soltó un suspiro largo, era hora de aceptar que, con Raditz en la universidad de Aichi, y su padre odiándolo, era improbable volver a verlos.

Si bien de vez en cuando consigue contactarlo y llamarlo por teléfono, lo cierto era que las llamadas a veces eran interrumpidas por las constantes tormentas que llegaban a la Montaña Paoz; y una carrera universitaria era demasiado costosa que Gine no podría pagársela a Raditz. Es así como ambos hermanos, en un pacto secreto que su madre jamás supo, habían acordado que Bardock se encargara del mayor hasta que termine sus estudios. Así, tan sólo le entreguen su certificado, huiría y dejaría a aquel hombre solo.

Era una verdadera pena, porque Bardock se llevó a Raditz para tenerlo distante de él. ¿Meterlo a una escuela tipo militarizada, donde no podía ni usar su teléfono para comunicarse con él? ¿Sugerirle una universidad que estaba en otra ciudad, e incluso pagarle un departamento allá, pero seguir alejado? ¿Era en serio?

Aunque, según lo que su hermano había admitido en una llamada, también Raditz quería tomar distancia. Incluso recordaba que el mayor le dijo que decidía ignorarlo o salir seguido de casa evitando toda charla que Bardock quería tener con él. Así es como aquel hombre había perdido a su “único” hijo, quedando casi solo.

_—Será mejor que haga mi tarea. Si Vegeta viene mañana me distraeré mucho y no podré avanzar._ —Sacó sus cuadernos y comenzó con matemáticas, pensando de repente en la habilidad numérica del Saiyan—. Debo dejar de compararme con él...

¿Pero cómo no hacerlo? Sus habilidades se veían opacadas. ¡Todo en lo que era bueno, siempre llegaba alguien más a decirle que era mejor! Y Vegeta, aunque le doliera, no era la excepción. Le llevaba demasiada ventaja en muchas cosas; y en aquellas que no, rápidamente avanzaba y lo superaba.

Dejó de pensar en eso al oír el crujido del lápiz, lo había doblado con tanta fuerza que terminó por partirlo a la mitad. Aventó sobre el escritorio ambos pedazos y tocó con frustración su cabeza, recriminándose por aquel coraje que le tenía a su novio sólo por ser hábil. ¿Qué no se suponía que eso era lo que le gustaba de él?

_—Vegeta no es mala persona, no hace cosas así a propósito_...—soltó un suspiro luego intentó mostrar una sonrisa—. _Además, creo que sería lindo yo también poder cantarle algo. Él podrá ser bueno en piano, pero podré tocarle algo con mi guitarra para sorprenderlo..._

Decidió bajar por un vaso de jugo, ya más animado. Salió de su habitación, pero se detuvo en la parte superior de la escalera tras escuchar voces en la sala. Se asomó un poco, intentando entender los murmullos de los adultos.

<<Entonces, ¿le dirás a Goku o prefieres esperar?>>

<<Goku aún quiere a su padre, ¿sabes? Es increíble luego de todo lo que pasó>>

<<Tiene un alma muy noble, pero ¿no crees que debería saber qué está pasando?>>

<<No sé cómo se lo tome, o si está en posición de asimilarlo bien. Creo que es algo vulnerable considerando que...>>

<<Gine, deja de sobreprotegerlo. Él ya tiene 16 años, ya es un adolescente. Además, tiene una mentalidad madura>>

<<Sólo quiero...>>

<<Quieres protegerlo, lo sé. Pero sólo le vas a pedir una opinión>>

Hubo un largo silencio, incluso creyó que su presencia fue notada por ambos.

<<Gine, sin importar la decisión que tomes, yo te voy a apoyar. A ti y a Goku, ¿de acuerdo?>>

Vio cómo ella era abrazada por el hombro por el brazo del hombre. Goku soltó un silencioso suspiro, para volver a su habitación. Tomma era un hombre maravilloso, que había cuidado tanto de ambos. ¿Por qué su mamá temía tanto decirle que quería iniciar una relación con él?

Era cierto que extrañaba a Bardock, sí, pero jamás culparía a su madre por decidir iniciar de nuevo con alguien que la respetaba tanto. Y no sólo a ella, Tomma también lo aceptaba a él. Se recargó contra la puerta, pensando más a detalle eso último.

¿Qué no fue él quien, en un inicio, convenció a su mamá para que lo dejara volver a la escuela? También le regaló su bicicleta, para que pudiera transportarse solo. ¿Y su cumpleaños? Le había ayudado a su mamá en la organización de aquella comida con la familia Saiyan.

No sólo eso, también lo había aconsejado sobre su relación con Vegeta. Le estaba enseñando un poco sobre música, y siempre estaba pendiente de él. Además, nunca lo trataba como un bebé; nunca dudaba de sus capacidades y confiaba mucho en él. Como amigo de la familia, había hecho muchas cosas por ambos. Entonces, ¿por qué Gine creía que lo rechazaría?

Convencido de que aquella persona era una de las mejores que había entrado a sus vidas, decidió esperar al día que Gine decidiera contarle. Y, cuando eso pase, fingir un poco de sorpresa, pero sobre todo mostrarle su apoyo.

***

—Hola, Vegeta—saludó con una sonrisa al ver a su novio en la puerta de su casa, se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar —. Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Kakarotto—el Son fue atraído con un poco de fuerza por él y recibió un besito en la mejilla—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No, nada—soltó una risita—. ¿Quieres hacer algo?

—Realmente no tenía nada planeado—comenzaron a caminar hasta la habitación del Son—. ¿Y tú?

—Creí que pedirías que entrenemos—sus mejillas se coloraron un poco—. No me había duchado sólo por eso.

—Entrenamos muy duro toda la semana, está bien que tomemos un descanso—entraron a la alcoba y se sentaron en la orilla de la cama.

—De acuerdo… ¿Esperarías hasta que termine de ducharme? —el mayor soltó una risita baja y se acercó a besarlo.

—Tampoco es como si fuera tan necesario, eres una persona higiénica—una vez más lo besó. Goku bajó la mirada, ocultando inútilmente sus mejillas sonrojadas—. Me vuelves loco—le susurró en el oído, respirando en su cuello.

— _¿Qué hace?_ —Los sentidos del Son se pusieron en alerta ante la gran cercanía que mostró el Saiyan. Vegeta apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y lo apresó en un abrazo tierno—. _Falsa alarma…_

—Mamá decidió visitar a mi abuela, viajó a Ciudad del Este para verla. Estaba pensando en pasar la noche aquí, aprovechando el descanso…

—¿Descanso?

—¿No viste el aviso? —levantó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos—. La escuela publicó que se suspendían las clases por una junta.

—Sabes que no reviso nada en internet—el mayor asintió y volvió a ocultarse en su cuello—. ¿Entonces quieres pasar el fin de semana aquí?

—Al menos una noche—sintió escalofríos al oírlo hablar en su hombro, con ese aire cálido chocando con su piel—. Si es que no tienes problema, claro.

—¿Eh?—tragó saliva, el mayor al oírlo volvió a verlo—. Siempre te quedas aquí, Vegeta. No me molesta.

—¿Está todo bien, Kakarotto? —alzó una ceja y se acomodó mejor en la orilla de la cama—. ¿Eh? Creo que pateé algo—mencionó tras sentir algo en sus pies.

—N-no creo que hayas pateado nada, Vegeta… —el Saiyan le dirigió una mirada fija—. Tal vez uno de mis zapatos, sabes que acostumbro a dejarlos debajo.

—¿Me ocultas algo? —bajó al suelo y se asomó, encontrándose con el estuche de la guitarra del Son—. Vaya… No sabía que supieras tocar.

—¿Eh? S-sí, apenas estoy aprendiendo—el Saiyan la levantó y abrió el estuche—. _¿Por qué la saca?_

—Es una belleza, aunque debes desajustar las cuerdas, la madera se pandea si la dejas afinada y la guardas.

—Claro, gracias—intentó extender su mano para tomarla, pero el mayor se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a afinar lo poco que le faltaba en algunas cuerdas—. _¿Acaso él…?_

—Hace mucho que no tocaba una—presionó algunas cuerdas y comenzó con un rasgado, su agilidad en la posición de sus dedos contra el mástil le ayudaba a crear una combinación perfecta de acordes, produciendo una tonada hermosa. Pero Goku, en lugar de sentirse maravillado, poco a poco mostraba un ceño fruncido—. Realmente tengo mucho sin practicar.

—¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer esto?!—se levantó, le arrebató la guitarra y volvió a meterla con algo de brusquedad en su estuche.

—¿Qué? —aquella forma en que reaccionó lo tomó por sorpresa—. ¿Kakarotto, pero qué…?

—Vegeta—el Son apretó con fuerza el mástil, sin alzar la mirada. Sólo observaba la cama con gran seriedad—. Preferiría que te fueras a tu casa. Necesito estar solo.

—Oye, ¿por qué diablos…?

—¡Me tienes harto!—cerró sus ojos, consiguiendo que unas lagrimillas se escaparan—. ¡No te basta con ser mejor que yo en todo lo demás, también vienes a hacer lo mismo con esto!

—Yo no…

—Por favor vete, necesito estar solo—tomó su cabello con frustración y después buscó en su cajonera un juego de ropa limpia, ante la mirada desconcertada del mayor.

—No me iré sin que me digas qué diablos está ocurriendo—intentó acercarse, pero se detuvo ante la mirada seria y molesta, con aquellos ojos acuosos fijos sobre él, de un furioso Goku—. Kakarotto.

—Vete, en serio quiero estar solo—y sin más, entró al baño.

Una vez dentro, Goku se recargó contra la puerta y empezó a sollozar. ¿Por qué, en esa única cosita que podría tener exclusividad, venía a demostrarle que de nuevo estaba en el primer puesto? ¿Acaso no podía quedarse callado y dejarlo disfrutar de un logro?

— _¡¿Por qué él?!_ —se fue deslizando hasta llegar al suelo—. _Barry es el más apuesto; Zeshin es tan independiente, que no necesita de nadie y hace las cosas completamente solo. Hasta Shapner era mejor que yo para hablar con las personas_ —mordió su labio inferior—. _Y Vegeta me superó en artes marciales, para lo único que yo sí era bueno… En todos los deportes me lleva ventaja, y ahora resulta que no sólo toca piano, sino que también el único instrumento que sentí que podría hacerlo bien._

 _ >>A él jamás le importó y me dejó abajo en todo…_—miró al techo, viendo ligeramente borroso a causa de las lágrimas acumuladas—. _Hasta en cocina… Ser mejor hermano… Ser mejor hijo_ —sus dientes incluso tiritaron de tantas emociones queriendo salir al mismo tiempo—. _Incluso como persona es mejor, siempre defendió a quien lo necesitaba. Él no es un cobarde como yo._

Siguió llorando un largo rato sentado en el suelo, para después levantarse e ir bajo la regadera, para seguir llorando bajo el chorro del agua. Sus lágrimas se perdían con el agua que salía del grifo, hasta perderse en la coladera.

—Me estoy congelando…—murmuró, temblando a causa de la frialdad de su cuerpo.

Salió y, tras secarse con una toalla, se vistió. Incluso sintió necesidad de colocarse una sudadera. ¿Por qué sentía tanto frío?, ¿fue por haber estado tanto tiempo contra los azulejos helados del cuarto de baño? ¿O quizá era la ausencia del Saiyan que siempre lo reconfortaba con su cálida presencia?

Ya en su habitación notó que la guitarra otra vez estaba bajo la cama. Por mera curiosidad sacó el estuche y lo abrió, viendo que Vegeta había aflojado las cuerdas antes de guardarla. Volvió a dejarla en su lugar y salió de la alcoba, bajó a la cocina y buscó con la mirada al más bajo.

Bueno, habían pasado casi dos horas desde que se había encerrado a llorar; y, por lo visto, Vegeta había entendido perfectamente la petición y se había ido. Goku caminó a la cocina, encontrándose con un recipiente lleno de fruta picada, además tenía una notita.

_Kakarotto:_

_No sé qué es lo que pasa, ni siquiera entendí bien a qué te referías cuando dijiste que yo “siempre hacía lo mismo”. Aun así te pido una disculpa por todo, lamento si me equivoqué. No quisiera arruinar lo que tenemos por una tontería que hice._

_Supongo que también necesito aprender a no ir a tu casa sólo porque sí, sin invitación previa. Así como tampoco abusar de la confianza que tanto tú como Gine me han otorgado. Una vez más, lo lamento._

_Entiendo que tal vez quieras estar solo para pensar, y creo que también yo lo necesito para reflexionar lo que pasó. Mañana en la tarde vendré a verte, para que hablemos de todo lo ocurrido._

_Te dejo unos bocadillos para que comas, no me gustaría que te malpasaras._

_Si surge una emergencia, llámame, por favor. Siempre estaré al pendiente para ti._

_私があなたを愛していることを決して忘れないでください。_

_Vegeta_

— _Watashi ga anata o aishite iru koto o kesshite wasurenaide kudasai_ —leyó la última línea, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas, que apenas habían cesado, una vez más luchaban por salir—. “Por favor, nunca olvides que te amo”—repitió. Se sentó en la silla y se acomodó sobre la mesa, llorando escandalosamente—. _¡¿Por qué reaccioné así?!_

Inevitablemente recordó cuando solía estar tan molesto, y que solía desquitarse con su mamá. Todas las frustraciones contenidas solía sacarlas sólo cuando la veía, pese a que aquella mujer no había hecho más que amarlo. Y que, para aminorar su enojo, había optado por sembrarse vicios sin importarle que era menor de edad.

¿Y ahora? Estaba repitiendo los mismos errores, liberando su coraje contra el chico que sólo le intentaba brindar felicidad. Vegeta, incluso en ese momento, demostraba su cariño y preocupación por él. Que a pesar de que le pidió que se fuera, y que él acató la indicación, se preocupó por su bienestar y le dejó algo para que comiera.

Vegeta lo conocía perfectamente, sabía que ante una recaída él no tendría ánimos de cocinar algo para comer. Por lo que había dejado las cosas más sencillas para él.

— _Debo calmarme, debo volver a buscar opciones… Quizá si le pido a Barry que compre una botella por mí, o si tomo una de vino del sótano…_ —apretó los puños—. ¡No! Debo dejarlo…—su labio inferior temblaba—. Debo dejar los vicios, se lo prometí a mamá y se lo prometí a Vegeta.

_Vegeta…_ ¿Por qué lo había dañado tanto, al echarlo de su casa? ¡No había hecho nada malo!

Si lo reconsideraba, ¿no estaba siendo egoísta al haberse enojado con él? El sentimiento de enojo estaba desapareciendo, pero una gran culpabilidad invadía su persona ahora. Ese chico también había pasado por lo que él, ¿no? ¡Hasta se lo había confesado el mismo día que le pidió ser su novio!

Vegeta, por ser doncel, había sido algo despreciado, incluso por su propio padre. Por lo que había optado por entrar a múltiples actividades y demostrar, con hechos, que su condición no lo hacían menos hombre ni tampoco menos capaz. Sus grandes habilidades habían sido adquiridas casi forzadamente, todo para mostrarle a los demás que estaban equivocados con sus prejuicios.

Además… Vegeta nunca había revelado que tocaba piano, jamás alardeó con ello. Sino que, la única vez que habló acerca de sus dotes en la música, fue porque quería darle un regalo a él. ¡Una canción que le escribió y que quería cantarle! ¿Podría suponer que la ventaja que Vegeta tenía en artes marciales era, tal vez, para hacerlo esforzarse más y así superarse él también tras llegar a su límite?

Y lo de hoy… ¡no había hecho absolutamente nada! Sólo quiso tocar un poco su guitarra para recordar viejos tiempos, eso no tenía nada de malo. Es más, él también había sentido curiosidad cuando vio a Barry con su violín y, pese a que no supiera nada sobre ese instrumento, quiso saber qué se sentía tener un violín entre sus manos y producir una melodía, cosa que el rubio le había ayudado.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sintió atacado porque tocó unos cuantos acordes que, de hecho, eran bastante sencillos y eran los mismos que Tomma se había esforzado en enseñarle? ¿Estaba tan celoso de él? No, quizá no eran celos por ello, más bien era miedo.

¿Qué pensaría Vegeta o su mamá al ver su incompetencia? En ninguna práctica sobresalía. ¿Qué haría el día que llegue alguien más a la vida del Saiyan, con grandes talentos, con intenciones de impresionarlo? Actualmente era bastante reemplazable. Después de todo, ¿quién querría a un chico tan común y corriente, con aquel pasado que cargaba? Un pasado lleno de estupidez, ingenuidad y torpeza.

Si alguien más llegaba, ¿cómo podría luchar por lo suyo? No tenía absolutamente ninguna cualidad para poder, siquiera, sentirse con el derecho de luchar. Incluso parecía lo más viable renunciar a él lo más pronto posible. Al final, alguien más podría sustituir el espacio que ocupaba en su vida sin problema…

—Pero…—tomó aire y miró al techo, metiendo en su boca un trocito de manzana cortada en forma de conejito—. Nosotros tenemos lo que nadie más. Nosotros somos un equipo—una sonrisita triste se formó en sus labios—. El equipo perfecto.

Siguió comiendo, despacio, a como el nudo en su garganta le permitía. Terminó, y sin ánimos de lavar el recipiente, subió a su habitación para meterse bajo las cobijas y seguir reflexionando.

—Debo disculparme con él—dijo al aire—. Pero…—suspiró hondo—. Todavía sigo molesto en el fondo, y volveré a gritarle si voy ahora. —Se hizo un ovillo bajo las sábanas y cerró los ojos—. Mañana temprano iré a verlo y me disculparé.

***

La culpabilidad no lo estaba dejando tranquilo. Apenas habían pasado unas cuantas horas y no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Incluso sentía que su estómago tenía más acidez, y vomitaría una vez más a causa de su anterior explosión de emociones.

Miró hacia la ventana, había un dorado hermoso del atardecer. Tomó aire e, ignorando los poquitos pensamientos malos que quedaban en su mente, y aquella vocecilla burlona que se reía de la pelea que tuvo con Vegeta, decidió ponerse los zapatos y salir. Claro que dejando una nota sobre la mesa por si su madre llegaba preguntándose por su ausencia.

Guardó con cuidado su llave y se montó sobre la bicicleta. Pedaleó despacio, sin saber qué le diría exactamente. Quizá estando frente a él las palabras saldrían naturalmente. Además, esperaba que las ganas de llorar no vuelvan, puesto que ya había llorado lo suficiente y hasta sentía una horrible migraña por ello.

Visualizó la casa Saiyan, y tras no ver la camioneta familiar recordó que Vegeta le dijo que estaría solo. Se detuvo al pensarlo a detalle, prácticamente lo había mandado a pasar soledad cuando el mayor había ido con él para evitar justamente eso.

Siguió avanzando, extrañándose de ver una motocicleta estacionada en los límites de la cerca interior. ¿Podría tratarse acaso de Soul, que había llegado de imprevisto? No, era poco probable; no recordaba haber visto una motocicleta cuando fueron a su casa.

Dejó su bici en la cerca interna y caminó hacia la parte trasera del hogar, oyendo ruidos y unos cuantos quejidos bastante extraños. Uno femenino, y la voz de Vegeta. Tragó saliva y se asomó, llevándose una sorpresa enorme al ver a su novio con una chica.

Ella lanzaba golpes hacia Vegeta, con una agilidad impresionante; era evidente que la muchacha también entrenaba, posiblemente Karate por la forma en que realizaba sus movimientos. Ella seguía peleando, y Vegeta sólo detenía los golpes, para finalmente esquivar uno, tomarla del brazo y tirarla con algo de cuidado al suelo.

La chica de cabellera negra, tras caer al suelo, alzó su cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. Ella se le quedó viendo con una expresión de sorpresa, haciendo que Vegeta también volteara hacia sus espaldas y ver lo que ella apreciaba.

El Saiyan miró a Goku, que tenía una expresión algo seria, viendo desde una esquina aquella escena.

—Lo siento, no quería interrumpir nada. Vendré mañana, Vegeta.

Soltó aire y regresó por donde vino. Apenas se iba a montar sobre su bicicleta hasta que sintió una tacleada que lo hizo caer al suelo. El mayor se posicionó sobre él y lo tomó con algo de fuerza de las muñecas. No para lastimarlo, pero sí la suficiente para que no se moviera.

—Hay una explicación—dijo rápidamente, infiriendo qué es lo que había pasado por la mente del Son—. No es lo que crees.

—Es… una chica bonita—comentó desviando la mirada, evitando a toda cosa los ojos serios del más bajo—. Y pelea bien.

—Kakarotto—soltó aire y se hizo a un lado, sentándose en la tierra y esperando que el menor se levantara y quedara frente a él. Cuando lo hizo tomó sus manos entre las suyas—. No es lo que crees.

—Yo…—respiró hondo y dejó salir el aire—. Sólo iré a casa.

—Kakarotto, ella es Caulifla, la hermana de Kyabe—el menor parecía volverse a sentir incómodo y culpable por malinterpretar de nuevo una situación relacionada a aquel chico fallecido—. Yo tampoco sabía que vendría, llegó apenas hace una hora—subió su mano izquierda hasta el rostro de Goku, que volvía a desmoronarse—. Ven acá, Kakarotto—lo abrazó, sintiéndolo llorar una vez más—. Eres la única persona que tengo en mente.

—Pero ella es bastante bonita y…

—Sí, ¿y? Muchas chicas allá afuera también lo son, pero desde hace tiempo dejé de fijarme en eso.

—También se ve que tienes más cosas en común con ella que tú y yo…

—Tal vez… Pero qué horror salir con alguien tan parecido a mí—el menor, pese a que sollozaba, soltó una risa por aquello. Vegeta suspiró—. Kakarotto, deja de crearte conflictos imaginarios—el menor alzó la mirada para verlo—. Deja de inventarte cosas que no existen.

—¿Qué no existen?

—Exacto. Estás malinterpretándolo bastante—el menor desvió la mirada, con un gesto de molestia—. ¡Hey! Escúchame, por favor. No empieces con esto de nuevo. Dime qué es lo que pasa.

—No me gustó verte con una chica en tu casa, a solas, Vegeta—admitió.

—No estamos solos, viene alguien más con Caulifla. Sólo que ella estaba sentada en el escalón, desde donde estabas era imposible que alcanzaras a verla.

—Otra chica…

—¿Estás celoso? —las mejillas del Son se encendieron, pero aquel ceño fruncido contrastaba mucho en su tez—. Desde que me enamoré de ti, Kakarotto, he perdido el interés en cualquier otra persona.

—Si ella vino desde Ciudad del Este, para llegar a esta hora, significa que quiere pasar la noche aquí, ¿no?

—Kakarotto, ¿tú me has sido infiel o has pensado en hacerlo?—el menor se sorprendió.

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no, Vegeta! Tú eres la persona que quiero…

—Entonces, ¿por qué no crees que yo respeto lo nuestro de la misma manera que tú?—el Son calló—. ¿Podrías prometer que confiarás en mí? Por favor. No quiero que dudes de mí, al menos no en este aspecto.

—Yo…—recordó la belleza de aquel rostro, en general era una muchacha bonita. Miró los ojos preocupados del Saiyan, así que con algo de pena asintió. Porque, después de todo, él siempre parecía decirle la verdad—. Te creo, Vegeta.

—Gracias, Kakarotto—le dio un beso en los labios, se levantó y le extendió el brazo, para que él también se levantara—. Por cierto, Caulifla es lesbiana y quien la acompaña es su novia.

—¿Ella es…?—se mostró completamente avergonzado—. Lo siento, no creí que…

—Ya quedó en el pasado. Anda, ven, quiero presentarte.

—P-pero…

—Te agradarán—le tomó la mano y lo guio a la parte trasera de la casa. Ahí estaban ambas chicas, sentadas en el escaloncito de la parte trasera de la casa, ambas platicando—. Caulifla, Kale, les presento a Kakarotto.

—¿Así que tú eres Son Goku?—el menor asintió despacio—. ¡Genial! Hace tiempo que queríamos conocerte—ambas se acercaron al Son, que lucía bastante incómodo.

—Puedo cocinar algo para los cuatro. ¿Por qué no esperan en la sala?—sugirió el Saiyan.

Las chicas se llevaron al de cabellera alborotada hasta el sofá. Ahí se sentaron, mientras Vegeta comenzaba a preparar algo para cenar. Goku no sabía qué decir, menos luego de enterarse que estaba imaginando que ella y su novio…

—¿Y cómo se conocieron?—preguntó Caulifla, bastante animada—. El amargado de Vegeta no quiso decirnos nada.

—En la escuela…—tragó saliva—. Tomamos clase juntos y… sólo pasó.

—¿Cuánto llevan de pareja? ¿Quién dio el primer paso?—el menor se sonrojó.

—¿Pareja?—ella asintió—. ¿Lo saben?

—¡Se les nota de lejos!—le mostró su celular, había una imagen de él y Vegeta, del día de su cumpleaños número 16; y después le mostró otra imagen, ésta de la premier—. Cuando Vegeta fue a mi casa me dijo que le gustaba un chico y cuando me enseñó las fotos quise tenerlas. Es divertido molestar a Vegeta, es la primera vez que lo veo actuando tan meloso—soltó una risilla baja—. En serio, es increíble.

—Vegeta es alguien callado—la otra pelinegra, que se había mantenido en completo silencio, comenzó a decir—. Desde lo que pasó se había mantenido así, por eso hasta la familia de Caulifla se alegró cuando vieron que ya estaba bien.

—Sí…—Goku bajó la mirada—. Sí me tocó ver a Vegeta pasándola mal. Es un tema delicado…

—Vegeta tuvo problemas siempre para aceptar lo de ser doncel, ¿sabes?—le susurró al oído—. Siempre solía decir que a él le gustaban las chicas. Pero luego, la primera vez que nos vimos después de que se mudó aquí, se le notaba cómo iba cambiando sus expresiones cuando se refería a ti. Ni siquiera cuando hablaba con mi hermano se ponía de esa manera. En serio le gustas.

—¿S-se le notaba que yo le gustaba?

—Sí… Aunque estaba muy inquieto cuando llegamos—Kale, que estaba a su otro lado, también se había acercado cuando empezaron los murmullos—. ¿Te cuento otro secreto?

—Claro, está bien…

—Kyabe solía sentirse inquieto cuando no estaba con Soul. Y también le pasaba lo mismo a Soul.

—El doctor Gohan, que había investigaciones de esto, decía que era cosas de donceles y sus parejas—agregó Kale, también en un susurro.

—Yo… Sí me sentí mal—ellas lo vieron—. Pienso demasiado en Vegeta cuando no estamos juntos. Y, aunque pasamos muchas horas del día juntos, cuando toca separarnos, sólo quiero volver a estar con él. Yo en serio quiero a Vegeta.

—¡Iugh! Ya estás igual de cursi que él—el Son rio al oírla—. Son como chicles.

—¿Qué tanto secretean?—preguntó al llegar a la sala, los tres lo vieron.

—Nada, Vegeta. ¿Temes que le revele tus secretos a Goku?—el mayor seguía serio—. “Es que Kakarotto tiene a un imbécil viviendo con él, y ese idiota parece que quiere algo con Kakarotto…”.

—Ya entendí. Así que cállate—interrumpió el Saiyan, ella sólo le mostró una mueca de burla—. La cena está lista, vengan.

Con una placentera cena, los cuatro convivieron y aprovecharon para hacer un poquito más grande aquel círculo de amistad. Al final, los chicos limpiaron la cocina y las chicas fueron a la habitación de Vegeta, donde dormirían esa noche.

—Vegeta, ¿dónde vamos a dormir nosotros?

—Es sofá-cama. Estaremos bien ahí—secó sus manos en una toalla colgada en la cocina—. Kakarotto, ¿te parece si salimos un momento?

—¿Eh? Claro—lo acompañó y se sentaron en los escalones del frente—. Es una bonita noche.

—Sí, bastante…—soltó aire—. Kakarotto… ¿Qué diablos pasó esta mañana?—preguntó serenamente. El menor guardó silencio unos segundos, tratando de acomodar sus palabras lo mejor posible.

—Vegeta… me has dejado atrás en todo. Deportes, calificaciones… Y quería probar algo nuevo, pero resulta que también eres mejor que yo…

—¿Qué yo soy mejor?—repitió, sin entenderlo bien—. Tengo más años de experiencia, esa fue mi ventaja. Kakarotto, aunque no me guste admitirlo, estuve en una cuna de privilegio porque mis padres pudieron pagarme todas las clases privadas que quisiera. Cosa que sé que tú no tuviste la oportunidad. Eso es todo.

—Pero…

—Además, no es competencia entre ambos—el menor frunció el ceño, esta vez enojado consigo mismo. El más bajo lo notó—. Somos un equipo, y nos complementamos. Yo tengo la fuerza, tú tienes la coordinación. Yo tengo la velocidad, tú tienes la mejor estrategia. Soy bueno porque me escabullo entre algunos y los golpeo fuerte, pero tú eres el que da una pelea mucho más impresionante por las técnicas que tienes. Muchas ni siquiera las había visto, y eso que asisto siempre a eventos así.

—Lo siento.

—Kakarotto, voy a sincerarme contigo. No me gustó la reacción que tuviste esta mañana, ni tampoco la que tuviste por Caulifla.

—P-pero…

—Nunca me dices qué te pasa, sólo te guardas las cosas y te ahogas en ellas. Tenemos ya dos meses como pareja, Kakarotto, y no me canso de decirte que eres lo más importante para mí. Aun así, dudaste de ello. Y ni siquiera me reclamaste, ibas directo a tu casa a encerrarte y desahogarte solo. Entiendo que antes para ti así tenía que ser, pero ¿ahora? Me tienes a mí. Soy tu pareja, y merezco saber qué es lo que ocurre, sobre todo si nos involucra a ambos.

—Yo no…

—Kakarotto, ¿no me quieres decir nada? Está bien, no me lo digas a mí. Pero hazlo con alguien, no cargues con esto tú solo. Así no funcionan las cosas—el menor sólo se quedó callado, viendo al suelo, casi como cachorro regañado—. Te pusiste celoso de Caulifla, cuando, en el sentido literal, nos estábamos golpeando. Ni siquiera una mísera muestra de tacto teníamos que pudiera hacerte sentir que ella y yo somos algo.

>>Kakarotto, ¿dudas de mí? Ok, supongamos que me alejaré de toda chica que se me cruce y me centraré sólo en ti. Que seas la única persona con la que hablo en mi vida. ¿Sabes por qué no va a funcionar? Porque ese no es el problema, sino que tú reaccionas antes de descubrir qué pasa en realidad.

>>Y lo de esta mañana… Tu reacción fue muy impulsiva. No sé qué es lo que tanto te molesta, y respetaré si no quieres decirme. Pero, Kakarotto, tienes que reconocer que tienes un problema para manejar tus emociones. Lo peor es que el único que está saliendo dañado con esto, eres tú. Tú eres quien se guarda todo y sufre recaídas, tú vives la peor parte.

>>Yo estaré para ti siempre. Y posiblemente estoy tan enamorado que hasta te comprendería todas las recaídas y explosiones que tengas. Pero no quiero que sufras, necesitas hablar lo que te pasa con alguien.

—Ya entendí, Vegeta—limpió aquella lagrimilla que se escapó—. Iré a terapia.

—Aunque sea una sola sesión, pero saca todo lo que llevas cargando desde siempre.

—Sí, lo haré por…

—No—interrumpió—. No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ti. Porque tú eres el que sufre más. Tú eres mi prioridad, y quiero que en esta situación tu prioridad seas tú mismo. No me lo prometas, hazlo; y hazlo por ti, Kakarotto.

—Vegeta…—lo miró, tan serio y sereno, pidiéndole que haga una vez más, algo por su beneficio propio—. Sí, Vegeta. Iré—sonrió.

—Excelente—se levantó y lo ayudó a incorporarse—. Vayamos adentro, está bajando la temperatura.

—Claro…—se puso de pie, sorprendiéndose al notar la mirada del Saiyan a la altura de la suya—. ¿Estás más alto?

—¿Eh? Algo—rascó su cabeza con algo de pena—. Me di un pequeño estirón, ¿puedes creerlo? Había perdido las esperanzas, considerando que había tenido la misma estatura durante los últimos años. Además, las botas me aumentan unos dos o tres centímetros.

Goku bajó sólo un instante para ver el calzado del mayor. Y, efectivamente, se trataba de unas botas de suela gruesa, daban la ilusión que eran de tipo industriales. Pero eran las mismas que siempre usaba, desde el día que lo conoció. Vegeta había crecido unos cuantos centímetros desde entonces, quedando ahora a la par.

—¿Te sonrojaste?—el menor se avergonzó y desvió la mirada—. ¿Qué? ¿Te gusto más así?

—¡Cállate, Vegeta!—intentó huir del abrazo que intentaba darle el mayor.

—Sé sincero, anda…

—Pues… yo…—tragó saliva—. Confieso que siempre creí que saldría con alguien más alto que yo…—el Saiyan chasqueó la lengua—. Pero, cuando me enteré de que me gustabas, eso dejó de importarme…—tragó saliva otra vez—. M-me gustas tú, sin importar nada—Vegeta se acercó más, acorralándolo contra la pared.

—Me agradó ese último detalle—intentó abrazarlo por la cintura, dándose cuenta del nerviosismo del menor—. Kakarotto…

—¿S-sí, Vegeta?—respondió, sintiéndose casi en shock por el arte del coqueteo que siempre mostraba el Saiyan.

— _Aishitemasu_ —y, como el menor se esperaba, selló aquellas palabras con un beso.

—Vegeta…—se escondió en su hombro—. De verdad lamento haberte gritado esta mañana.

—Ya…—le acarició la espalda—. Disculpa aceptada.

—El día que vaya con el doctor, ¿irás conmigo?

—Así como tú me apoyaste a mí, me toca hacer lo mismo—le besó la mejilla, el menor se aferró su cuello—. Me encantas, Kakarotto.

—N-no digas cosas vergonzosas—cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo—. _Vegeta me pone demasiado nervioso…_

—Sólo digo la verdad…—lo oyó reírse en su cuello, Goku sentía que el corazón se le saldría de tan rápido que le latía—. ¿Vamos adentro?

—Sí, pero…—se aferró más fuerte—. Sólo quisiera abrazarte un poco más… _De verdad extrañé estas horas a Vegeta…_

***

—Vegeta, ¿crees que me juzgue cuando le diga todo lo que he hecho?

Los ojos preocupados del Son lo enfocaron cuando llegaron al pasillo de aquel hospital. Vegeta tomó serenamente las manos de Goku, acariciándole la palma con delicadeza. Tras aquel fin de semana, donde el menor había admitido tener un problema, habían acordado que iría a hablar con un psicólogo para, mínimo, tener una opinión de un profesional. Y así un nuevo viaje a Ciudad del Este fue emprendido.

Porque, claro, el Son todavía seguía algo avergonzado por el nivel de celos que adquirió cuando vio a su novio con una chica, imaginándose lo peor pese a que ambos sólo entrenaban. Pero, claro, el tema no volvió a salir. Y aprovechó ese sábado y domingo para conocer a las amigas de Vegeta, que resultaron bastante agradables para él. Incluso había sido invitado por ellas para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kale, que sería el mes próximo; aunque, por supuesto, se negaba a asistir por miedo a toparse a alguien intolerante.

—No lo hará. Él sí sabe comportarse según su puesto.

<<Son Kakarotto>>

Escuchó la voz de la secretaria llamarle por su nombre. Tragó saliva y le hizo un ademán a la mujer, para que supiera que estaba ahí—. Esperaré aquí, Kakarotto. Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.

—S-sí… Gracias, Vegeta—susurró.

Despacio soltó las manos del mayor. Se acercó a la mujer y, tras mostrarle una autorización escrita por su madre más una firma y copia de identificación, entró al consultorio. Un espacio con paredes blancas y un sofá color chocolate. Miró al hombre de anteojos que estaba sentado en un sillón individual.

—¡Hola! Pasa, por favor, y recuéstate.

—Sí, gracias…—con un poco de incomodidad ocupó lugar ahí y fijó su mirada al techo. Había pasado una semana desde su discusión, y todavía seguía inseguro de esa decisión.

—Bueno, cuando quieras puedes comenzar. Puedes hablarme de ti, o de tu familia… O si quieres pensar un poco más en silencio también está bien. Iremos a tu ritmo, ¿está bien, Son Kakarotto?

—S-sí…—empuñó sus manos, y después empezó a jugar con sus dedos. Tomó aire profundo y, viendo aquella luz en el techo, decidió comenzar a hablar—. Verá… Cuando yo tenía doce años, hice algo malo…—respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse—. Yo me registré en una página para adultos, de esas para conocer gente y salir, y conocí a un hombre. Intercambiamos _pack_ , pero divulgó mis fotos y la gente comenzó a molestarme por ello…—mordió su labio inferior—. Yo soy homosexual.

—Fuiste víctima de un delito bastante grande—lo oyó decir, pero no fue capaz de voltear a verlo.

—Papá se enteró que soy gay y discutió con mamá, nos abandonó y se llevó a mi hermano—sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas—. En la escuela me hacían bullying, me atacaban muy fuerte y tuvimos que mudarnos varias veces. Hasta mi profesor privado me trataba mal, en mi propia casa recibía abuso por parte de él—cerró los ojos—. Comencé a beber y a fumar cuando tenía catorce años, mi mamá no lo sabía. Yo busqué esa alternativa porque me estaba portando muy mal con ella; le gritaba, y no podía contenerme.

>>Cuando comencé a beber noté que estaba más relajado, así que lo seguí haciendo por miedo a lastimarla con mis palabras. Hasta que se enteró y me pidió que lo dejara… Pero no lo hice, sólo me oculté más—sus labios empezaron a temblar—. Vine porque la semana pasada le hice algo similar a mi… pareja.

—¿Le gritaste sin razón?

—S-sí. Él no había hecho nada y le grité, incluso le pedí que se fuera de mi casa…—una vez más, respiró hondo—. Me sentía inferior. Y verlo siendo bueno en algo que yo no, me hizo sentir peor. Me enojé por eso.

—¿Sigues recibiendo malos tratos?

—¿Eh? N-no. Y ese es el problema, no debería estar sintiéndome mal pero aun así lo hago. Sólo estoy dañando gente sin que lo merezca…

—Háblame de tu pareja. ¿Cómo es?

—Es… Buena persona—sus labios fruncidos parecían un puchero—. Siempre me ha tratado bien, y nunca me ha faltado al respeto. Incluso me ha ayudado cuando nadie más nota que estoy mal—limpió sus lágrimas con su antebrazo, para después tomar un pañuelo que el hombre le ofreció—. Fuimos mejores amigos, y después iniciamos un noviazgo. Pero últimamente no dejo de compararme con él. ¡Me la paso comparando lo que hago y siempre quedo abajo! Antes amaba que fuera tan hábil en todo, pero ahora me siento tan insuficiente…

—¿Insuficiente? Explícame más.

—Sí… Como si no valiera nada… Ni para mamá, ni para él… Me enojaba que él me ganara en todo.

—¿Hay algo más que haya pasado?

—Lo vi entrenando artes marciales con una chica y me puse demasiado celoso, volví a enojarme. Pero dolía demasiado—abrazó sus piernas y ocultó su cabeza en sus rodillas—. Yo antes me cortaba. Y una vez, luego de que me golpearan en un lugar abandonado sólo por mi orientación sexual, intenté suicidarme. La semana anterior, después de gritarle a Vegeta me arrepentí. Me sentí tan culpable y desesperado, que volví a arañarme los brazos y la cara.

>>Sé que estoy mal, y yo tuve la culpa… Pero cada vez que pasa algo me enojo más y más fuerte, y no me puedo contener. Cuando lo consigo, termino desquitándome conmigo mismo para evitar lastimarlo. Y cuando no puedo, suelo alejarme de él.

>>No sólo esta semana, sino también desde que comenzamos a salir. Siempre que quiere besarme o abrazarme, comienzo a temblar de miedo. Yo quisiera poder abrazarlo también, pero en el fondo tengo miedo de que me toque.

—¿Tuviste alguna experiencia mala con una expareja, amistad…?

—Un chico con el que salí intentó abusar sexualmente de mí cuando casi cumplía quince años. No sólo eso, también quería grabarnos mientras lo hacía—soltó aire.

—Estás proyectando el miedo que tuviste esa vez, en tu actual pareja. Tienes miedo de que las cosas se repitan—Goku sonrió tristemente.

—¡No quisiera perderlo! ¡Es mi mejor amigo y la persona que más quiero! Siempre me apoyó, y en serio lo amo—ya había comenzado a sollozar más fuerte—. Jamás le perdonaría que me haga lo que Yamcha… Pero…—volvió a tomar otro pañuelo, para sonarse la nariz—. Sé que no lo haría, confío en él… Sólo… ¡estoy muy confundido! Siento que le estorbo a veces, o que puede encontrar a alguien mejor…

—¿Alguna vez hablaron de esto que te pasó con tu expareja?

—Lo sabe. —Goku tomó su cabello con desesperación—. Nunca me juzgó por mis decisiones pasadas… Debería hacerlo, ¿no? Siento que tarde o temprano me reclamará y también volveremos a pelear.

—¿Por qué piensas que mereces un castigo?—Goku miró al hombre. Se quedó repitiendo en su mente aquella pregunta.

¿Acaso él se había autoprogramado para esa idea, de que tenía que recibir mal trato por parte de cualquiera? No, imposible. Siempre solía decir que no merecía eso, que esperaba que la gente cambiara y que no lo excluyeran por su orientación o pasado. ¿Acaso lo que vivió llegó tan lejos que su subconsciente gritaba también, diciéndole que todos lo debían recibir con malos tratos?

—Son Kakarotto, ¿alguna vez alguien te reclamó o culpó por algo?—el menor bajó la mirada.

—Por mi culpa mis padres se separaron…—empuñó sus manos—. Mamá nunca me reclamó ni me dijo nada, me seguía dando su amor de la misma manera, pero sé que yo tuve la culpa.

—Háblame de tu relación con tu mamá.

—Ella… es la mejor mamá del mundo—sonrió—. Nunca me ha dejado, y siempre me ha perdonado todo. Me apoyó en todo, incluso en mi nueva relación. Ella ha hecho por mí muchas cosas, y sé que siempre lo seguirá haciendo…

—¿Tu hermano te ha culpado directamente por la separación de sus padres?

—No… Siempre me decía que haría lo que fuera para volver a vernos. Y me pedía que fuera fuerte, y que cuidara a mamá. Que él no tardaría para volver a encontrarnos. Pasaron muchas cosas estos cuatro años, pero supongo que al final perdoné a todos, incluso a mis bullys…

—Son Kakarotto… Si nadie te ha culpado, y sabes que lo que te han hecho es un delito y es algo malo… Aparte de que has sabido perdonar a la gente que te ha lastimado, ¿por qué todavía no te perdonas a ti mismo?

—¿Perdo… narme?—repitió despacio, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse mucho tras oír esa pequeña palabra.

—Estás conteniendo tus frustraciones, aquellas que guardas desde hace años, y por ello las has desquitado con tus seres queridos. Por eso te pregunto, ¿por qué sigues culpándote, si nadie más lo hace y sabes que no tienes la culpa?

—P-pero yo sí tengo la culpa… Por mí, papá nos dejó y…—calló un largo tiempo—. Aunque mamá nunca me dejó, y tampoco Rad sentían asco de mí tras saber que soy gay…

Se quedó pensando en aquellas palabras.

¿Tenía toda la culpa de lo ocurrido? Bueno, su papá reaccionó mal, llevando al extremo aquella situación. Y Yamcha, él lo había intentado dañar; ¿debía considerarse culpable por haberlo provocado? Y sobre Broly, ¿él también era culpable por andar metiéndose en aquella página?

— _No._

¡El maldito enfermo detrás de aquella cuenta era el único culpable! Él le mintió, abusó de su confianza e incluso divulgó pornografía infantil. Sí, la suya. ¡Y la gente sádica lo trataba demasiado mal, sin pensar en que era otro ser humano!

No tenía nada de malo amar a alguien aunque esta persona fuera del mismo sexo. Él lo único que quería era darle amor a otro chico de su edad, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal por ello? Claro que la gente no lo aceptaba. ¡Pero no tenía nada de malo! No estaba intentando dañar a un niño, ni aprovecharse de un inocente. Quería amar a un igual.

¿Por qué seguía sintiéndose mal por ello? Sólo quería amar. Amar a Vegeta en esos momentos. Darle besos, abrazos, y continuar su vida a su lado. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente hacerlo? ¿Por qué se aferraba a verse en el espejo para gritarse las mismas palabras que en el pasado repudió? ¿Por qué se maltrataba él mismo?

Tanta ira, tanto coraje, tanta tristeza… todo se había guardado en su interior a causa de su pasado, y ahora lo sacaba para seguir atormentándose. Se había acostumbrado a los desprecios que ahora él mismo había llegado a despreciarse. No sólo a él, sino también a su propia relación.

Llegaba a rechazar a su novio por miedo a los demás, al qué dirán y miedo a ser juzgado. Incluso a solas se alejaba, por miedo a todo, imaginándose como si tuvieran gente a su alrededor que se bularía. ¿Pero tomarse de la mano era tan malo? ¿Besarse, con un simple piquito, era algo tan asqueroso? ¡Claro que no!

Deseaba con todo su corazón poder lanzarse sobre él, acomodarse entre sus brazos y poder recibir y darle el amor que sentían ambos. Pero se había culpado tanto de todo, que sentía miedo de hacerlo; se había grabado en su mente aquellas palabras despectivas y las repetía para volverse a dañar.

—Yo sólo quiero ser feliz, sin que nadie me culpe por amar a otro chico…—volvió a sollozar—. Muchas veces me sentí solo, abandonado en el mundo. Tener a mamá conmigo muchas veces me parecía insuficiente porque todos estaban en mi contra. Y por más que lo intentaba, jamás cambié la perspectiva que la mayoría tenía de mí, seguían tratándome mal y dañándome por ser como soy.

>>Sentía que nadie me entendería, y dejé pasar esos años sumido en la tristeza. ¡Me dañé mucho! Escondía mi dolor, me callaba siempre, ¡estaba mendigando por aceptación del mundo! Y cuando no la recibí, y las agresiones fueron mayores, me hice lo que ellos.

>>Si yo me odiaba, era la única cosa que tendría en común con ellos… Me dañé tanto…—abrazó con más fuerza sus piernas—. No debí hacerlo. No debí lastimarme. No tuve la culpa. No hice nada malo—miró al hombre, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Su rostro, ese rostro de un joven adolescente, se veía destrozado entre el dolor, arrepentimiento, culpabilidad y angustia. Goku finalmente cerró los ojos y soltó un gran suspiro, para sacar con un último aliento un débil “me… Yo me perdono…”.

Siguió llorando desconsoladamente, y, de una vez por todas, contó todo lo que le afectaba. Cada abuso, cada golpe, cada insulto; pero también cada licor bebido, cada cigarrillo fumado, y cada vez que se faltó el respeto a su propio cuerpo dañándolo con un corte intencional.

***

Abrió los ojos al oír una puerta abriéndose, pero los volvió a cerrar al darse cuenta de que no era del consultorio donde Goku estaba. Movía constantemente sus dedos, preocupado por lo mucho que estaban tardando allá adentro. ¿Será que acaso el menor había tenido una recaída muy fuerte?

Volvió a ver hacia allá cuando oyó otra perilla girarse. Se tranquilizó al ver por fin, luego de dos horas, al Son despidiéndose del doctor y de la secretaria, para caminar lentamente hacia donde él estaba. Se le veían los ojos hinchados, y sus mejillas enrojecidas.

—¿Podemos salir, Vegeta? Necesito aire—pidió en una voz tan baja y entrecortada. El mayor asintió y lo siguió, dirigiéndole una mirada discreta pero fija en todas sus reacciones.

Caminaron hacia un parque, buscaron una banca bajo un árbol y tomaron asiento. Goku sólo tomaba aire profundo, mirando ocasionalmente al cielo. Vegeta respetó su silencio y esperó hasta que el menor decidiera hablar.

—Vegeta… me sentía muy culpable por todo, incluso por aquello que no debí. Y nunca tuve con quién desahogarme, por lo que mi inseguridad fue creciendo—susurró, el mayor asintió dándole a entender que alcanzó a escucharlo—. Y… como no quería perder a las pocas personas que me rodean, me guardaba todo lo que me molestaba. Por eso, cuando estaba triste, saqué toda la frustración que había contenido estos años…

>>Vegeta, yo te admiro mucho. Y me hace feliz tenerte como novio—con timidez colocó su mano sobre la del mayor—. Te amo mucho… Y somos un equipo, nos vamos a complementar…

—Siempre…—dijo en un movimiento de labios.

—Yo… muchas veces seguía pensando en las cosas que Yamcha me hizo, y todavía recuerdo cuando dijo que yo no era suficiente. Y todos aquellos que alguna vez dijeron que yo les daba asco…—soltó una risita sin gracia—. Tenía miedo de que tú sintieras lo mismo al tocarme.

>>Además, no dejaba de compararme físicamente con otras personas. Seguía sin creer que un chico haya cambiado sus gustos tras conocerme, por eso sentí que una chica podría ocupar mi lugar contigo—respiró hondo—. Pero sólo seguía desmeritándome al pensar así de mí, y faltándote al respeto tras suponer que tú no serías sincero… Lo siento por ello.

>>Yo antes estaba muy molesto conmigo mismo, y me dañé mucho. Y por todo ese coraje, terminé diciendo cosas en un tono que no debí—miró al mayor, que seguía atento a sus palabras—. Yo no me había perdonado todavía por haber cometido un error pequeñito, y me hacía daño sólo por eso. Imitaba a los demás, y me lastimé.

>>Pero… ya me pedí perdón a mí mismo por esas malas decisiones, y quiero empezar de nuevo. Esta vez bien, sin dañar mi salud, sin entrar a los vicios, y sin volver a dudar de mí—sonrió, sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. Por mí.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Kakarotto—Goku, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había visto una mirada tan tierna por parte de él. La más tierna que nunca le había dado—. Te apoyaré en tu proceso.

—Gracias, Vegeta. Y… ahora, cada vez que algo me moleste, lo diré en el momento. Por nosotros—soltó una risita bajita.

—¡Jovencitos! ¡¿No les da vergüenza andar haciendo esas cosas asquerosas?! —Una histérica mujer había aparecido frente a ellos—. ¡Está prohibido exhibirse en público! ¿Qué pensarán los niños si los ven?

—Que usted está loca, tal vez—respondió el Saiyan. Goku miró al pequeño niño que veía incluso con miedo a su propia madre.

—Señora, no grite frente a su niño. Por favor—habló el de cabellera alborotada—. Lo está asustando.

—¡Está asustado por ustedes! ¡Lo que hacen es una aberración!

—Oiga, señora. Creo que sería conveniente que llame a la policía—Goku miró a Vegeta, sin entender sus palabras—. Creo que fue víctima de un robo. El hombre que barre allá la calle le robó su vehículo volador.

El Son soltó una risa escandalosa al oír que, con indirectas, le dijo bruja. Hasta el niño se había reído de eso.

—¡Sí, eso haré! Para que se los lleven por exhibicionistas y…

—Señora, con su permiso, pero tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar con usted—el menor se levantó—. Adiós, que tenga linda tarde.

Vegeta rápido se levantó y comenzó a seguir al menor. ¡¿En serio ese fue su Kakarotto?! No bajó la mirada, no se sintió mal; no se avergonzó de nada… ¡Confrontó a su atacante!

Le tomó la mano, para que se detuviera. Goku volteó y, efectivamente, se veía bastante sereno. Por fin había superado todo lo que había cargado.

—¿Qué, Vegeta?—preguntó calmamente.

—Yo… Ejem… ¿Vamos a comer y después a casa?

—Claro—le sonrió. Una sonrisa tan bonita y sincera, bastante resplandeciente—. Aunque, quisiera hacer dos cosas antes—se quitó aquella gorra que siempre llevaba a todos lados y se acercó al bote de basura, para colocarla encima. Por si alguien decidía llevársela.

—Creí que te gustaba ese equipo de béisbol…

—¿Eh? No… De hecho, esa gorra era de Yamcha. Desde el día que me la dio, la estuve usando para ocultarme.

—¿Seguías usando algo de ese imbécil?—frunció el ceño—. Si lo hubiera sabido, te hubiera dado la mía para que te deshicieras de eso…

—No la usaba porque quisiera recordarlo. La usaba sólo porque no tenía una—soltó una risita—. No te lo dije porque volverías a decir que querrías ir a Osaka a golpearlo.

—Si me lo topo en la calle, ten por seguro que lo haré—el menor volvió a reír.

—Vegeta, no quiero volver a ocultarme de la gente. Ya no la necesito—dio un paso hacia al frente—. Esa es la primera cosa que quería hacer.

—¿Y cuál es la segunda?

—Esta—subió sus manos hasta los hombros del Saiyan y se aferró a su cuello, para darle un beso al mayor.

Sin separarse, Vegeta colocó sus manos en la cintura del menor. Sus labios se movían despacio, disfrutando de la calidez de sus respiraciones combinadas y de aquel amor tan fuerte que el menor le intentaba transmitir con ese tacto.

—Vegeta, yo también te amo—dijo en voz alta, para después abrazarse a él.

Algunos que pasaban miraban mal a la pareja. Unos porque estorbaban el paso, otros conservadores que veían mal que dos chicos se quisieran; otros más por el simple hecho de estar amargados de sus propias vidas… Pero, por primera vez, Goku pudo olvidarse de todo, ignorarlo y hasta serle indiferente, y mostrarle sin restricciones su cariño al Saiyan.

***

—¡Ouch!—se quejó tras recibir un fuerte golpe en la cara.

Abrió los ojos y visualizó el techo en completa oscuridad. Se sentó, y miró el cuerpo de Goku en una posición bastante extraña. Seguía dormido, pero con sus brazos completamente extendidos hacia los lados, estaba en un sueño muy profundo. Estaba tan relajado, que se había movido y le había dado un manotazo en la cara.

Lo miró a detalle. Incluso le picó la mejilla con un dedo por mera curiosidad, notando cómo hacía una mueca con sus labios para seguir dormido.

Siempre que dormían juntos, Goku se abrazaba a él, y permanecía quieto toda la noche aferrándose a su cuerpo. Todas las noches estaba tan tenso y rígido, que amanecía casi en la misma posición que se había dormido. Y creyó que era bastante normal, considerando que él también se mantenía lo más quieto posible cuando dormían abrazados

Pero ahora podía ver que se había equivocado, y que en realidad Goku sólo estaba sufriendo tanto que se reflejaba hasta en su forma de dormir.

Y hoy, que por fin había sacado todas sus penas, su cuerpo podía descansar. Él, lo único que necesitaba para poder volver a empezar, era perdonarse.

Soltó una risita baja al verlo volver a girar por la incomodidad del suelo, quedando esta vez con el pecho abajo.

Y, aprovechando la posición, se volvió a acomodar con él, pero ahora abrazándolo por la espalda.

—Sólo espero que no vuelvas a dar un movimiento brusco, o me volverás a golpear—murmuró con una risita divertida, sabiendo que el menor no lo escucharía. Aspiró su aroma y se acomodó mejor, estando lo más cerca de él—. Buenas noches, _watashi no ai…_

Por fin, esas dos almas que habían sido atormentadas durante mucho tiempo podrían ser felices y disfrutar de su gran amor.


End file.
